


Золотая клетка

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 197,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: Мир, где омеги являются собственностью альф, где их покупают и запирают подальше от мира. Джон никогда не задавался вопросом, каков вторичный гендер его соседа.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Соскользнувшее лезвие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Джон толкнул плечом дверь в дом 221 Б по Бейкер-стрит и облегчённо выдохнул, закрывшись от внешнего мира. Этот день, казалось, длился вечно — спасибо проходившей в центре Лондона конференции по вопросам репродуктивной медицины и хирургии. Не то чтобы ему это было сильно нужно, но присутствие там требовалось для продления лицензии. Так что пришлось терпеть, не единожды напоминая себе, что большая часть обсуждения в некоторой степени касалась и терапевтического дела. 

— Повеселился? — лаконично спросил Шерлок в качестве приветствия. 

Джон оглянулся и увидел, что сосед сидел за ноутбуком: пальцы порхали по клавишам, а взгляд словно приклеился к экрану. 

— Бесполезная трата времени, — пробормотал Джон, пошёл на кухню и удивлённо фыркнул, увидев на столе купленную навынос еду. — И давно это тут стоит? 

Ответом ему была тишина, но Джон к этому привык. Иногда у Шерлока уходило немало времени на то, чтобы выдернуть себя из потока мыслей. Джон включил чайник, бездумно подхватил две кружки и привычно принялся готовить чай. Он как раз добавлял молоко, когда Шерлок отвлёкся от своего занятия и, моргая, уставился на Джона, словно только теперь осознал его возвращение домой. 

— Китайская? — спросил Джон, махнув рукой на коробки. — Стоит много дней и протухла или вполне съедобна? 

— Купил пару часов назад. Есть хотелось. 

— Так ты поел? — Джон закатил глаза, понимая всю глупость вопроса. Коробки на кухонном столе не были открыты, а палочки лежали неразделёнными. — Нет, конечно нет. Полагаю, ты отвлёкся. 

Шерлок потянулся на стуле, подняв руки над головой так, что его тело казалось просто бесконечным в своей гибкой ловкости и изящной длине. Подобно прекрасному образу заката, тяжело было не оценить красоту Шерлока, пусть даже его личность порой оставляла желать лучшего. Он был одет в уличное, что подразумевало как минимум один выход за пределы квартиры, хотя одному богу известно, куда его носило. А теперь пиджак сместился на плечах, а рубашка натянулась на пуговицах, когда Шерлок издал невнятный согласный звук. 

— Почему бесполезная? — Шерлок встал, прошёлся по комнате и наморщил нос, когда Джон принялся открывать коробки и проверять микроволновку на предмет наличия в ней какой-нибудь пакости. — Тебе несвойственно принижать достоинства медицинских знаний. 

— Слишком много внимания базовым особенностям омег. — Джон покачал головой. — Словно хоть кому-то в НСЗ есть до них дело. Давай начистоту, если кому-то из них понадобится врач, они отправятся к лучшим из лучших, а в государственных платежах это никак не отобразится, так ведь? — Он сунул пару коробок в микроволновку и, нажав несколько кнопок, запустил разогрев. — И даже случись такое, едва ли они окажутся на приёме у меня, терапевта-альфы. 

— И то верно. — Шерлок протянул ему палочки, сузив глаза в знакомой просчитывающей манере, явно собирая всю новую информацию о Джоне, накопившуюся со времени его ухода этим утром. — Это беспокоит тебя. 

Шерлок, уделявший столько внимания мельчайшим подробностям существования всех и вся, почему-то относил вопросы пола — как первичного, так и вторичного — к не имеющим особого значения. Джон, пожав плечами, попытался объяснить. 

— Есть огромный пласт общества, который большей части населения никогда не доведётся познать. Они отделяются от всего мира ещё до проявления гендера, вступают в заранее организованные связи вскоре после и проводят остаток жизни в доме того альфы, которому хватило благосостояния или положения, чтобы получить такой приз. — Он покачал головой в тон собственному недоумению, с чего ему вдруг почудилось, что Шерлок этому посочувствует, учитывая, что тот не мог заставить себя проявить и толику беспокойства даже за жертв самых жестоких убийств. — Я не встречал ни одного омегу, если не считать учёбу в Бартсе, и то это был пожертвованный на благо медицинской науки труп. 

Шерлок приподнял бровь, вероятно, осознав, насколько выходящим из ряда вон событием для Джона был мимолётный взгляд на это редкое тело. 

— Полагаю, в наши дни мало у кого в родителях есть омега. Твои вот оба беты, — после секундной паузы заявил, а не спросил, он. — Им повезло завести вас с Гарри с разницей всего лишь в три года. Должно быть, они… 

— Хватит! — Джон покачал головой и чуть не уронил Ло Мейн Шерлоку в руки. Показатель оплодотворения у пар бет был общеизвестно низким, и он не нуждался в рассуждениях Шерлока на тему регулярности сексуальной жизни его родителей. Джон пытался не думать об этом с тех самых пор, как узнал о механике самого процесса. — Просто… не договаривай это предложение. 

Шерлок коротко рассмеялся, и Джон улыбнулся, после чего быстро сменил тему разговора. 

— Я не вижу смысла сосредотачиваться на репродуктивных особенностях омеги в рамках общей конференции, вот и всё. Биология в этом плане… — он покачал головой, понимая, что Шерлоку это вовсе не нужно объяснять, — …штука откровенно удивительная. Это интересная теория, но девяносто восемь процентов врачей никогда не смогут применить хоть что-то из этого на практике. Им просто шанса не представится. 

— Должно же быть что-то полезное для тебя? Ты, как терапевт, наверняка сталкиваешься с какими-то половыми вопросами? 

— Беты, которым нужна помощь с оплодотворением. Молодые альфы, которые беспокоятся, что поранят своих определённо не являющихся омегами любовников… ЗППП и просто беременности у бет. Вот и весь список. 

— Специфическая физиология альфы отвечает только на присутствие течной омеги. Это базовая биология. Твои пациенты что, в школу не ходили? — спросил Шерлок, взял еду и устроился на спинке дивана, оперевшись локтями на колени. Джон же плюхнулся в своё кресло. 

— О, да ладно тебе. Неважно, что там говорят в школе. Все альфы задумываются об этом. Только не говори, что тебе это никогда на ум не приходило. 

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Скажу честно, это никогда меня не беспокоило. Вплоть до встречи с омегой узловое утолщение или внутрибрюшной ствол альфы остаются неизменными. Никаких узлов у мужчин или выдвижения пенисов у женщин. Эти ткани всё равно что аппендикс. 

Джон согласно буркнул и ел молча, устало гоняя мысли по кругу. Истина был в том, что большинство людей просто забыли о существовании омег. Конечно, о них было известно, но они были настолько редкими, настолько ценными и важными, что их просто прятали от общества. В современном мире вопрос обладания омегой решался не дракой не на жизнь, а на смерть, а с помощью больших денег. Альфы из элит и аристократии частенько выплачивали семьям омег миллионы за право создать связь, независимо от желаний самой омеги, и от этого Джону было откровенно тошно. 

Омега отправляется к самому богатому покупателю, конец истории. А что насчёт оставшихся альф? Что ж, они пробираются по жизни как все остальные, ищут любовь, возможно, заводят ребёнка или двух с бетой и, по большей части забывают всё об узлах и связи. 

Мысли Джона были прерваны стуком во входную дверь. Он взглянул на Шерлока — тот приподнял голову, словно учуявшая след собака, исполненная настороженности и любопытства с намёком на энтузиазм в глазах. Значит, Лестрейд. Шерлок никогда с таким пылом не ждал никого другого, даже клиентов. Через пару секунд догадка Джона подтвердилась: резкий голос инспектора донёсся до второго этажа в сочетании с запахом сигарет, кофе и тростникового сахара, проникнувшим в дом на Бейкер-стрит и заглушившим более лёгкий аромат беты Миссис Хадсон — тонкие нотки колокольчиков. 

Шаги быстро взлетали по ступеням, и Шерлок уже тянулся к пальто, когда инспектор ударил в дверь и, распахнув её, вошёл внутрь. У Грега был усталый вид, под глазами красовались заметные мешки и тяжёлые тени. На голове был бардак, галстук перекосился, а улыбка, обращённая к поднявшемуся с кресла Джону, выглядела натужной. 

— Мне нужна помощь, — вместо приветствия заявил он. — У нас… Я… Ну, на самом деле, я не очень понимаю, что у нас. Но разобраться с этим делом нужно было за пять минут до того, как мы о нём узнали. Если пресса что-то пронюхает… 

Шерлок склонил голову набок, очевидно за доли секунды прочитав по Грегу всё. 

— Жертва — омега. Иначе ты бы так не побледнел. Даже будь это ребёнок. — Он бросил взгляд на Джона, вздрогнувшего от неприязненного удивления после такого вывода. — Возможно, эта конференция всё же покажет себя не бесполезной, Джон. Итак, где? Мы возьмём такси. 

— Гайд Роуд, — ответил Грег, уперев руки в бёдра и склонив голову, после чего посмотрел на Джона. — Я бы предложил тебе остаться дома, но вся эта ситуация выглядит связанной с… медициной. Я молю бога о том, чтобы это было не то, чем кажется. 

Джон кивнул, подхватив куртку, а Шерлок уже торопливо спустился по лестнице, крикнув миссис Хадсон об уходе, и вышел на тротуар, чтобы поймать такси. 

— Есть что-то, к чему я должен быть готов? — спросил Джон, вглядываясь в лицо Грега, когда они вслед за Шерлоком пошли на улицу. — Вид у тебя… 

— Больной? — Инспектор кивнул и с очевидным трудом сглотнул, словно всё ещё пытаясь побороть тошноту. — Дело в смраде. Мою команду по большей части не затронуло, они ничего не могут учуять. Они все беты, за исключением одного лабораторного технаря, который всё понял даже до того, как мы успели взглянуть на место. Его скрутило тошнотой за полквартала, да и я держался не сильно лучше. Мёртвая омега… 

— Я понимаю. — Джон сглотнул. Он рассказал Шерлоку о теле, продемонстрированном для исследования его группе в Бартсе. Это была редчайшая возможность для студентов и персонала госпиталя, но всё равно альфы, которые составляли примерно четверть собравшихся, не могли находиться рядом даже в очень хорошо вентилируемом помещении. Вонь въелась в память. Тошнотворная, сладкая, гнилостная, и это при том, что плоть была забальзамирована. Ужасающая, мучительная, сальная и удушающая. Джон после этого целый час стоял под душем, но запах так и не отстал. — Спасибо за предупреждение. 

— На подходе прикрой нос рукавом. На месте тебе выдадут маску. 

— Джон! — Шерлок нетерпеливо переминался возле ожидавшего их такси, чтобы Джон первый залез внутрь, а Лестрейд пошёл к своей машине. Минута — и они уже ехали на место, а Джон ёрзал, пытаясь не обращать внимание на пузырившееся в животе обжигающее беспокойство. 

Он не в первый раз пожалел, что не оказался бетой как родители и Гарри. Обычно он был вполне доволен своей принадлежностью, но бывали времена, когда собственная биохимия работала против него. И ничто не напрягало сильнее, чем физиологическая реакция на запах мёртвой омеги, который вызывал не столько отвращение, сколько настоящий ужас. Глубокую, гнилостную уверенность, что ему почему-то не удалось защитить нечто жизненно необходимое. И неважно, что с этим человеком они никогда не встречались, не имели связи и даже имён друг друга не знали. На каком-то совершенно несознательном уровне смерть этого человека имела для Джона значение. 

Из-за этого приходили мысли о том, каково это — почувствовать запах течной омеги. Ходило немало слухов, почти легенд. Слова вроде «неотразимый» и «сводящий с ума» говорились шёпотом словно какая-то порнографическая фантазия, но лично он сам никогда с этим не сталкивался. Мало кто сталкивался. Альфы произвольно появлялись среди основного населения, но родить омегу могла лишь другая омега, и такая ограниченность со временем привела к устоявшемуся определению, что всё это — привилегия богатых семей. Потомственных аристократов и приближённых к ним категорий. Не было ни единого случая внезапного и случайного появления омеги в неконтролируемом окружении, такое случалось только в фильмах, но никак не в реальности. 

Но насчёт одного все соглашались единогласно: если альфа окажется рядом с течной омегой, он это поймёт. Обоняние альфы слишком чувствительно, его невозможно обмануть, и Джон редко затруднялся определить вторичный гендер человека. Он, просто оказавшись в машине Лестрейда, понял, что тот — альфа. Так же, как по более сладкому, ванильному аромату, пропитавшему салон такси, понял, что водитель — бета. Необходимость спрашивать отпадала, когда истина химически витала в воздухе вокруг. 

Конечно же, Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не оказался исключением из этого правила. Когда Джон хромая вошёл в лабораторию вместе с Майком в тот первый раз после Афганистана, ему пришлось признать, что он был слишком ошеломлён представшим его взгляду человеком, чтобы обращать внимание на запахи. Шерлок не был красив по классическим канонам, но его присутствие заполонило Джона, возбуждая интерес, который он уже даже и не надеялся снова почувствовать. А потом его пронзили острым, умным взглядом этих сверкающих глаз, и Шерлок сразу всё разглядел. 

— Афганистан или Ирак? 

Вопрос вогнал в ступор, заставил резко втянуть воздух через нос, и Джона заполнила неуверенность насчёт того, что воспринимало обоняние. Он даже ответить толком не смог. В воздухе прослеживались нотки лабораторных химикатов, странные, искусственные примеси от системы кондиционирования, бледный запах беты от Майка, едва прикрытый одеколоном, и… и ещё что-то. 

Не плохой аромат, скорее отсутствие такового. Правда была в том, что даже теперь Джон едва-едва ощущал Шерлока, пока тот не оказывался совсем уж рядом или если они не находились на собственной территории в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Первой мыслью было, что Шерлок из непроявившихся, но врач в Джоне почти моментально отмёл эту вероятность. Шерлок был физически развит, в то время как не созревшие в половом плане люди оставались физически детьми, андрогинами. А учитывая большие руки, впечатляющие и очевидные черты лица и внушительный рост, Шерлок в такие рамки никак не вписывался. 

Вторым предположением была принадлежность к бетам, но потом Шерлок сделал шаг и смёл эту мысль куда подальше. Слишком много самоуверенности и самодовольства, слишком много харизмы и решительности. Никто из встречавшихся Джону бет не мог вот так всё разузнать или так убедительно привлечь к себе внимание всех присутствующих. Это оставляло только один вариант: альфа. 

Джон не единожды подумывал просто спросить, но в итоге это не имело значения. Шерлок, вне рамок всего остального, был собой — единственным и неповторимым, самым удивительным человеком из всех, кого Джон встречал в своей жизни. Шерлок никогда не появлялся с любовниками и вообще казался совершенно равнодушным к сексу, как и к гендерным вопросам, хотя Джон был искренне уверен, что не он один почувствовал сильнейшее, острое влечение, когда их взгляды встретились и зацепились немного слишком надолго. 

Самокритичная улыбка сползла с лица Джона, отвлечённые мысли резко оборвались, когда в ноздрях и на основании языка осело нечто отвратительное. Лишь отдалённая нотка, но он быстро зажал пальцами нос в попытке отгородиться от запаха, пока каждый оборот колёс такси приближал их к месту преступления. 

К тому времени, как Шерлок выбрался из такси, Джон уже сдался и так плотно вжал рукав в лицо, что едва мог дышать. Все его инстинкты вопили убираться куда подальше, и он заметил упомянутого Лестрейдом альфу-технаря из лаборатории, который сидел на тротуаре, повернувшись к наветренной стороне, склонив голову между коленей и размеренно дыша. 

— Как ты это терпишь? — спросил Джон, щурясь в подступающих сумерках. Янтарный свет фонарей отбрасывал на лица странные тени, но Джон заметил очевидную бледность лица Шерлока, пусть даже тот и не пытался изо всех сил отгородиться от запаха. 

Быстрым шагом подошёл Лестрейд, и Шерлок нахмурился. 

— О деле думай, — наконец сказал он, глядя, как Грег протянул Джону обработанную тканевую маску, напоминающую хирургические, а потом и сам натянул такую же. Только когда Шерлок требовательно протянул руку, Грег наконец вспомнил, что ему тоже нужна маска, и достал третью, вводя их в курс дела. 

— Вызов поступил от работника склада неподалёку. Место вроде как бесхозное, но… — Лестрейд пожал плечами и махнул им следовать за ним. Джон поднырнул под придержанную Шерлоком полицейскую ленту и принялся осматриваться. Команда Андерсона во главе с ним самим стояла в стороне с видом хоть и недовольным, но не без примеси любопытства. Только то, что бет не влекло к омегам, не делало таковых, даже мёртвых, менее занимательным объектом. 

Перешагнув порог, Джон почувствовал, как кровь застыла в жилах, а от одного взгляда на комнату перед ним тело одолела вялость и неподвижность. Это была кустарная операционная, топорно организованная и плохо освещённая. Всевозможные окровавленные медицинские инструменты лежали отброшенные, словно люди просто дали стрекача, бросив тело на кровати. Больничный халат был изляпан, а разрез на нижней части живота разошёлся словно лопнувшая кожура переспевшего фрукта. 

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что моё первое впечатление ошибочно. — Грег, казалось, был готов стошнить. В его словах чётко слышалось подспудное горе. То же чувство подобно клещам сжало сердце Джона, и он сглотнул, заставляя себя прислушаться к словам Шерлока. 

— Абортарий, — лаконично заявил он. — По большей части невероятно выгодное для вовлечённых дело. — Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами в сторону хирургических инструментов. — Высококлассное оснащение для извлечения, по всей видимости, собирались добраться до верхнего отдела яичников. 

— Что это? — Грег посмотрел на Джона, который смог хоть как-то отвлечься на озвучивание фактов. 

— У всех женщин-омег он есть. Это железистая система, поддерживающая здоровье яичников. Одна из причин, почему в парах альфы и омеги такой высокий показатель оплодотворения, — пояснил он. — В отличие от хранилища яйцеклеток, которое представляют собой яичники у женщин с самого рождения, как обычно бывает у бет, тут яйцеклетки постоянно производятся и восполняются. Это значит, что омега способна к оплодотворению гораздо дольше чем бета, и что у неё больше шансов родить двойню или тройню. — Джон медленно вдохнул и закашлялся, желая только отойти как можно дальше подальше, но он и так прижимался спиной к стене. — У мужчин-омег система схожая, но её тяжелее извлечь. Мужчина-омега вряд ли сможет пережить подобную процедуру. 

— Она как-то тоже не слишком хорошо её перенесла, — сказал от двери Андерсон, они с Донован заглядывали через плечо Лестрейда. — Так а ей с этого какая выгода? 

— Деньги, — ответил Шерлок, надевая латексные перчатки и подходя к телу. Его пальцы аккуратно расширили разрез, обнажая кровавое месиво внутри. 

— И зачем ей это? — требовательно спросила Донован. — Может, она и не слишком красива, но ведь всё равно омега. Её альфа дал бы ей всё, чего бы она ни пожелала. — Насмешливое фырканье Шерлока прозвучало на удивление тихо, но всё равно достигло ушей сержанта. — Ну что теперь? Думаешь, я буду жалеть девчонку, которой весь мир могли к ногам положить только потому, что она способна как по часам каждые девять месяцев ребёнка производить? — Следующие её слова так и сочились сарказмом. — Представить только, как же это ужасно. 

— Донован… — В голосе Лестрейда звенело предупреждение, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с беспощадной, вкрадчивой тьмой слов заговорившего после паузы Шерлока. 

— Действительно, как же ужасно не иметь выбора. Восприниматься как средство для производства детей, продаваться для связи, заключать которую нет никакого желания. — Он отвёл волосы женщины с плеч и повернул её голову, показывая округлую рану метки альфы. Укус был ещё свежий и только заживал, не больше недели прошло. Такие отметки носили только омеги. Благодаря веществам в слюне альфы по мере заживления образуется шрам: символ, показывающий принадлежность. И пока альфа омеги живёт, грубая круговая отметина зубов остаётся выставлена напоказ всему миру. 

— Лишь немногим более чем собственность, и любые приятные подарки делаются вовсе не ради того, чтобы сделать её счастливой, а для того, чтобы её альфа мог покрасоваться среди ровни. У неё нет права голоса, она не может устроиться на работу, а единственный способ обеспечить себя — продать то, что воспринимается обществом как её основной актив. — Шерлок оглянулся на хирургический разрез на животе жертвы. — Она думала, что риск того стоит. Что можно принять не только опасность быть пойманной, но и умереть. Представьте, насколько же сильно было её отчаяние. 

Джон забыл, как дышать. Слова Шерлока не были наполнены жаром, но этого и не требовалось. Каждую фразу он выдавал как неопровержимый факт, и Джон вспомнил, что Шерлок был далеко не из среднего класса. Насколько ему было известно, у Шерлока опыта общения с омегами было больше, чем у всех присутствующих. Должно быть, один из его родителей был омегой, потому что говорил Шерлок так, будто знал всё это по собственному опыту, а не повторял слухи. 

— То есть она добровольно пошла на это? — спросил Грег и выругался, когда Шерлок кивнул. — А потом что? 

— Скорее всего, она бы попробовала уехать из страны или смешаться с обществом под видом другого гендера. Её альфа вряд ли стал бы её преследовать, ведь побег омеги плохо отразился бы на его репутации, никто не захочет такое признать. Пусть лучше люди думают, что она умерла, чем осознают, что сбежала. 

— И кто всё это покупает? — недоумённо нахмурился Андерсон. — В смысле, не будь спроса, было бы бессмысленно идти на такое, но кому нужны эти органы? Это же не жизненно необходимо, не печень или что-то такое. 

Джон моргнул, потерев лоб тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Синдром Вассингера. Иногда верхний отдел яичников атрофируется, и омега определяется как стерильная. Трансплантация — операция рискованная, а шансы выжить малы, но большинство альф с готовностью пойдут на это, если обнаружат, что их омега бесплодна. 

— Если только у них не хватит средств приобрести другую омегу для заключения связи, — добавил Шерлок. — Тогда бесплодная становится сломанной игрушкой, на которую и внимания обращать не следует. — Он изогнул бровь и посмотрел на Салли. — И как кто-то мог захотеть сбежать от такой жизни? 

Она не ответила, лишь поджала губы и отвернулась. Джон с удовлетворением заметил проявившийся на её лице воинственный стыд, хотя её и нельзя было винить за такие предрассудки. В конце концов, их придерживалась большая часть населения. Даже Джон и понятия не имел о большей части сказанного Шерлоком. 

— Джон, посмотри сюда. 

Он неохотно отлепился от стены и подошёл к Шерлоку, плотно прижимая маску к лицу, пока рассматривал подробности. Женщина была молодой, лет восемнадцати, с маленькой грудью и длинными конечностями. Её лицо было простым и измождённым, а тёмные волосы собраны в небрежный хвост. Но всё это меркло в сравнении с исходящим от её кожи гнилостным запахом. От этого желудок Джона скрутило узлом, а в горле застрял хриплый стон. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул с хирургической точки зрения. — Голос Шерлока звучал искренне виновато, когда он стянул латексные перчатки и протянул свежую пару Джону, а потом продолжил: — Твои познания в области анатомии куда глубже моих, но, кажется, у неё отсутствует не только верхний отдел яичников. Если прижму тебе маску покрепче к носу, справишься? 

Джон попытался ответить, но привкус желчи в горле заставил его от этого отказаться. Подход Шерлока явно работал — казалось, он, если и не был спокоен, то справлялся гораздо лучше Джона и Грега вместе взятых. 

Джон кивнул, задержал дыхание и опустил руку, принявшись натягивать перчатки, когда Шерлок, как и обещал, прижал ему маску к лицу как можно крепче, так что через ткань чувствовалось тепло пальцев. Потом Джон на пробу вдохнул, и было уже лучше — смрад был всё такой же сальный и гнилостный, но смягчался близостью запаха Шерлока. Это немного ослабило резкую неловкость, метавшуюся внутри Джона, и позволило ему сфокусироваться на первостепенной задаче. 

— Она ещё тёплая, — прохрипел он, скользнув пальцами в разрез. Внутренняя температура тела могла понижаться часами, но, если бы не отсутствие пульса, девушку вполне можно было бы принять за живую. Легко было представить, будто он всего лишь хирург, будто она скоро очнётся и улыбнётся. 

— Омеги производят некротонин — остро пахнущий гормон, от которого начинает тошнить — через минуту после смерти мозга. Её нашёл альфа? — Этот вопрос адресовался Грегу. 

— Да. Время смерти — примерно часа три назад? — скрипуче ответил тот. 

— Два, — чопорно поправил Андерсон. — Ему правда нужно это делать? Разве это работа не для патологоанатома? 

— Если хочешь неделю ждать хоть каких-нибудь зацепок по этому делу, то да. — Отрывчатый ответ Шерлока был встречен молчанием, которое было нарушено, только когда Джон распрямился. 

— Вырезано всё. Вся репродуктивная система. К тому же, в большой спешке. 

— Решение под влиянием момента, вероятно, когда она умерла прямо на столе. 

— Сложно сказать, но, судя по крови в брюшной полости, я бы сказал, что они ушли слишком глубоко, возможно, задели брыжеечную артерию. — Джон пожал плечами и, стянув перчатки, оставил их возле тела. Ладонь Шерлока всё ещё прижимала маску, заглушая слова, и Джон осторожно сменил его руку своей, позволив благодарной улыбке разбежаться морщинками вокруг глаз — только так Шерлок мог заметить её появление. — Ошибка любителя. 

— Однако для успешного изъятия нужных органов без повреждения требуется немалое умение. — Шерлок отошёл чуть в сторону, и Джон прямо-таки видел, как расширялось поле его пристального внимания, охватывая всю комнату, инструменты и все доступные кусочки информации. — Скорее всего, опытный хирург вместе с ассистирующим ему, вероятно, за некую часть платы студентом. Проверьте больницы, это оборудование должно быть откуда-то добыто, и кто бы его ни взял, должность явно достаточно высокая, если сразу не спохватились. 

— А что насчёт неё? — просил прислонившийся к дверному косяку Грег. — Что можешь мне сказать? 

Шерлок расправил плечи, и хлынул поток информации. 

— Восемнадцать — поздний возраст заключения связи для женщины-омеги. Это позволяет предположить отложенное проявление, возможно, она была под наблюдением специалиста по половому созреванию. Размер метки-укуса говорит о том, что её альфа — женщина. Метке неделя, всё ещё заживает, но всё равно относительно неглубокая. Альфа значительно старше, с довольно слабой челюстью, так что вряд ли это её первая связь. 

— А что случилось с остальными? — Вопрос закрутился словно дым в воздухе, и Джон увидел какое-то сложное выражение во взгляде Шерлока, которое невозможно было прочитать при закрытом наполовину маской лице. 

— Связь совсем недавняя, а омега уже решилась на такой шаг. — Шерлок махнул рукой на кровать. — Полагаю, все другие омеги, связанные с этой альфой, пошли на такие же меры. Однако разделили ли они её судьбу или смогли сбежать — другой вопрос. — Он кашлянул, развернулся и пошёл к двери. — Всего лишь предположение, конечно, но это логическое допущение. Проверьте реестр заключённых связей за последнюю неделю. Вероятно, дом её альфы где-то недалеко. Омеги не имеют права водить машину, а альфы не склонны давать им наличные деньги, чтобы предотвратить любые проявления независимости. Омегу должно быть не так сложно идентифицировать. — Шерлок ненадолго задержался, взглянув на Грега. — Позвони, если что-то найдёшь. 

— Куда ты? — настойчиво крикнул Грег в спину уводящему Джона Шерлоку. 

— Нужно избавиться от этого запаха. — Шерлок сдёрнул маску и всучил её обозлённой Донован, которая на протянувшего ей свою маску и извинившегося Джона только мрачно зыркнула. 

Свежесть улицы приносила облегчение после влажной спёртости места убийства, но запах никуда не делся, так что Джону приходилось через рот делать короткие вдохи вечернего воздуха, стараясь не отставать. 

— Мы не возьмём такси? 

— Нет. — Шерлок сжимал телефон в руке, водя пальцами по экрану, отбрасывавшему восковой отсвет на его лицо. — Химикаты в автомобильной системе кондиционирования вступят в реакцию с некротонином, высвобождая его с кожи и ткани. Если вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит пешком, хоть квартиру не провоняем. 

— Такое ощущение, будто этот запах у меня в носу поселился, — пожаловался Джон, потёр лицо и сунул руки в карманы, радуясь, что хотя бы дождь не идёт. Он подстроился под шаг Шерлока, пытаясь подавить целый рой вопросов, звенящих в голове, словно весь струнный состав оркестра вдруг единодушно сошёл с ума. Обычно Шерлок замечал подобное неудобство и отвечал на него, но на этот раз он был слишком занят поисками чего-то в мобильнике, а потом вдруг резко повернул направо, так что Джону оставалось только озадаченно нахмуриться. 

— Срезаем путь? 

— Делаем крюк, — ответил Шерлок и развернул телефон, чтобы показать Джону объявление о заключении связи в «Таймс». — Тереза Карндайн заключила связь с Аннализой Дукарт. Взгляни-ка на величину финансового обеспечения. 

Он протянул телефон Джону, а тот поджал губы, увидев указанную в конце объявления сумму. Ему и за десять жизней было столько не заработать. 

— Это большие деньги. 

— Тереза Карндайн — владелица «Карндайн Интернешнл», одного из ведущих мировых производителей автомобильных запчастей. Исключительно богатая женщина, мне известно о ещё двух заключивших с ней связь омегах. И обе были исключены из её семейства, когда оплачиваемые ею врачи подтвердили их бесплодие. 

— И… что с ними было дальше? 

— Есть вероятность, что к тому моменту они успели сбежать и сделать подпольную операцию, успешно или нет. Карндайн, скорее всего, просто защитилась от получения ярлыка альфы, из-под владения которой сбегают омеги, соврав насчёт их фертильности. 

Голос Шерлока звучал ровно и спокойно, словно они о погоде говорили, в то время как у Джона внутри всё переворачивалось после брошенных ему в лицо таких жестоких откровений насчёт устройства мира. 

— Семья Дукарт — выдающиеся ювелиры, отсюда и цена за их дочь-омегу. Карндайн заплатила за имя. Возможно, она уже много лет владела девушкой, но связь возможно заключить только после проявления. Спорим, Карндайн таскала Аннализу по лучшим в стране специалистам по репродукции, надеясь ускорить её половое созревание? 

— Господи, — пробормотал Джон, пытаясь всё это осмыслить. — Неужели всё именно так? Неужели с омегами обращаются как с имуществом? Почему никто не попытался это прекратить? 

— А кто пишет законы? — пожал плечами Шерлок и покачал головой. — Могущественные альфы веками составляют верхушку общества, сначала при помощи силы, а потом — денег. Каждый написанный ими закон направлен на удержание омег под их личным контролем подальше от основной части населения. — Он крепче сжал телефон, задумчиво глядя на экран. — По большей части всё так и работает. Несвязанная омега не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Связь с сильным, богатым альфой защищает её. И в большинстве случаев предрассудки Донован вполне обоснованы. С омегами обращаются — так должно быть — как с сокровищами, имеющими большую значимость и драгоценными. Их уважают, о них заботятся. Иногда случается даже что-то вроде любви. 

Джон всмотрелся в скривившееся лицо Шерлока, на котором читалось отдалённое отвращение и недоверие, словно тот вообще сильно сомневался в существовании подобных чувств. 

— Однако, иногда альфы ведут себя жестоко или безразлично. — В его голосе прозвучал какой-то намёк, тончайший оттенок, который Джон почти убедил себя принять за плод воображения. — В такой ситуации у омеги вариантов немного. Либо терпеть, либо идти на отчаянные меры. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — Вопрос сорвался с губ шелковистой нитью, которую было никак не втянуть обратно. Почему-то появилось ощущение, что Джон ступил на запретную территорию, вошёл в сложный лабиринт вопросов секса и прошлого Шерлока, к которому никогда прежде не решался приблизиться. 

— А ты?.. — Боже, Джон и раньше размышлял, не принадлежал ли кто-то из родителей Шерлока к редкому виду, но о следующем вполне очевидном вопросе даже не задумывался. Существовала ли омега, с которой Шерлок составлял пару? От этой мысли в животе всё скрутилось болезненным узлом, и лучше бы он мог забрать свои слова назад. Джон предпочёл бы оставаться всё тем же слепцом. 

Слишком поздно. 

— От слухов никуда не деться, — наконец сказал Шерлок. — И моё детство полнилось ими. Ты мне, я тебе, кто кому обещан, кто кем владеет. Связь моих родителей была устроена заранее. — Его голос потерял всякую выразительность, это была точка в разговоре, хотя слова возбуждали в Джоне желание приблизиться и как-то утешить. — Кстати говоря, их связь оказалось очень счастливой, хотя и далёкой от идеала. 

— Так у вас с Майкрофтом нет… то есть, вы не… 

— Ты хоть одну фразу собираешься закончить? — В голосе Шерлока сквозили привычные самодовольные нотки, и это было к лучшему. Джон был уверен почти наверняка: намекни он какому-нибудь другому альфе, что тот обладал омегой и по итогу каким-то образом её лишился, нести бы ему собственные зубы домой в ладони. Но вот стоило присмотреться и можно было увидеть во взгляде Шерлока какое-то тёмное веселье, отчего позвоночник прошивало неподвижностью. — Майкрофт слишком занят управлением страной, а у меня есть куда более интересные развлечения. Например, поиск врача, ответственного за смерть мисс Дукарт. 

Он показал рукой на здание перед ними — сплошь сверкающее стекло и гладкий камень. В свете вечернего солнца оно выглядело скромным, уединённым и откровенно принадлежащим к медицинской сфере, и Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока. — Думаешь, Аннализа Дукарт приходила сюда? 

— Почти наверняка. Тереза Карндайн может позволить себе тратить деньги на решение своих проблем. Институт Эйвери — ведущий центр репродуктивной медицины. Полагаю, если мы найдём врача Дукарт, он же окажется ответственным за абортарий. Или, как минимум, сможет указать нам на нужных людей. 

Джон склонил голову набок, скользя взглядом по тусклым зеркальным окнам. 

— Похоже, закрыто. 

— Часы приёма очень ограничены. — Шерлок указал пальцем, ведя Джона за собой через небольшую поляну и садик к торцу здания. Оно казалось бесконечным и теряло свой современный облик в пользу запутанных госпитальных конструкций. Там были урны и задние двери, узкие окна и расползающийся от воздуховодов запах антисептиков. 

Не говоря ни слова, Джон пошёл следом, выискивая камеры наружного наблюдения, а Шерлок достал набор отмычек и принялся вскрывать дверь кабинета на первом этаже. 

— Тут разве не должна быть система безопасности? 

— Датчики движения, — пробормотал Шерлок и дёрнул головой в сторону камеры на потолке, заметной через окно сбоку от двери. — А ещё сигнализация на входе, но она не активирована. Тут кто-то есть. 

— Может, здесь комната для работников? Тут делают операции? 

Шерлок покачал головой и облизнул губы, когда замок с щелчком поддался, а дверь на хорошо смазанных петлях распахнулась наружу. 

— Это административное здание с лабораторными помещениями. Хирургические операции делаются в Веллингтоне. 

Джон резко вдохнул при упоминании одной из самых престижных частных клиник Лондона. 

— Полагаю, они не слишком рвутся удалять органы у омег, да и совершивший это вряд ли использовал их операционную. Думаешь, хирург там позаимствовал оборудование? 

— Вполне возможно. Конечно, он мог и сам что-то купить, учитывая налаженные подпольные связи. Несомненно, он отбил бы деньги за пару месяцев, если бы предлагал пациентам такого рода лечение. — Шерлок натянул свои кожаные перчатки и наскоро осмотрел стол, после чего хмуро посмотрел на Джона. — Кроме того, наказанием за поимку на такой операции будет пожизненное заключение. Даже репутация Веллингтона не спасёт их от закрытия, если обнаружится, что в их стенах происходило нечто подобное. 

Джон повёл плечами, ненавидя собственное невежество. 

— До меня доходили слухи, но это было давно. Большей частью ещё во время практики. Кое-кто из знакомых был близок к проведению… — Он пожал плечами. — Неких операций. Мы все были искренне уверены, что это было связано с чёрным рынком трансплантации. 

— С точки зрения закона это именно оно и есть. Неважно, добровольно ли омега пошла на такую процедуру. По закону они не имеют способности сами принимать решения в этом вопросе. 

Джон скрипнул зубами. Это он знал. Омеги, как и дети, считались неспособными принимать относящиеся к медицинской сфере решения. Для детей всё менялось с исполнением двенадцати лет. Омеги же всю свою жизнь проживали, не имея решающего голоса в отношении собственного лечения. 

— Это неправильно. 

— Хочешь что-то с этим сделать? — В вопросе Шерлока не было обвинения, но приподнятая бровь выдавала насмешку. — Я так и думал. И все остальные так же. Иногда не стоит раскачивать лодку. Люди в большинстве своём довольствуются тем, что оставляют всё как есть. 

— Включая тебя? 

Не ответив, Шерлок шагнул в коридор, огляделся и вошёл в комнату по левую руку. Джон со вздохом последовал за ним, контролируя каждый шаг, чтобы не раздавалось эхо. Он ждал звука сирены или проявления какого-то признака жизни, но вокруг всё так же царила жуткая тишина. 

Наконец Шерлок замер, сквозь прищур глядя на узкую стеклянную панель в деревянной двери, через которую сочился яркий резкий свет, и Джон, глядя поверх плеча Шерлока, успел лишь увидеть лабораторное оборудование. Всё очень напоминало Бартс, и у Джона ушёл лишь момент, чтобы осознать, что Шерлок увидел компьютер — всё еще включённый, в отличие от такового в первом помещении. 

— Шерлок! — прошипел Джон, когда дверь приоткрылась, а взгляд светлых глаз скользнул по обстановке в кабинете. — Да бога ради, ты же сам сказал, что в здании кто-то есть! 

— Да, и кем бы этот кто-то ни был, он, вероятно, и есть наш убийца. — В брошенной Джону улыбке так и сияло чистейшее веселье. — Репродуктивная система омег очень хрупкая. Её нужно аккуратно хранить для переноски и трансплантации, и эта лаборатория идеально для таких целей подходит. — Он показал рукой на пипетки и оставленные открытыми пузырьки с растворами — явно торопились. — Судя по всему, мы с ним едва разминулись. 

Шерлок стремительно развернулся к компьютеру, и пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. Не было никакой защиты паролем, поскольку предыдущий пользователь не успел разлогиниться, и Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок впитывал информацию с экрана. 

— Он как-то совсем не позаботился замести следы. Что, если он вернётся прибрать за собой? 

— Именно на это я и рассчитываю. — Шерлок резко втянул воздух с острым, ликующим победоносным звуком, перехватившим горло. — Доктор Киркпатрик наблюдал мисс Дукарт в связи с поздним проявлением. Он больше двух лет был её хирургом до достижения ею полового созревания девять дней назад. — Он раздражённо фыркнул. — Скажи, какое диагностическое лечение может потребовать еженедельных визитов к специалисту? 

— Возможно, отслеживание устанавливающегося цикла? — Джон пожал плечами. 

— Восемнадцать месяцев? — Шерлок покачал головой и закатил глаза, словно очень занимательная интрига разрешилась банальной отгадкой. — Глупо. Они были любовниками и собирались сбежать вместе. Его зарплаты и вырученных от продажи органов средств хватило бы на организацию новой жизни где-нибудь ещё. 

— Так зачем было ждать? — Джон отвлёкся от своих обязанностей караульного, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. — Почему они не сбежали до того, как альфа её повязала? 

— Это позволило её семье сохранить заплаченные Карндайн деньги. Если бы связь не была заключена, она могла бы вернуть плату. А так единственной проигравшей стороной, в теории, должна была остаться Карндайн. 

— А потом что-то пошло не так. 

Шерлок нажал ещё какую-то кнопку, и кабинет наполнил скрежет и треск заработавшего принтера, оглушающий после покоя их приглушённого разговора. Джон быстро выхватил три распечатанных страницы и закатил глаза, разобрав мелкий шрифт, а принтер продолжал работать. 

— Господи, Шерлок. Тебе это и правда нужно? 

— Возможно… 

Шерлок резко вскинул голову, глядя на вторую дверь лаборатории. Джон даже не обеспокоился попытками уловить, что там услышал Шерлок. Вместо этого все его мышцы напряглись, готовые к бою. В голове пронеслась тоска по всё так же запертому на Бейкер-стрит подальше от Шерлока пистолету, но у него не было времени на сожаления. 

Дверь распахнулась, и застывший на пороге мужчина с измождённым лицом уставился на них. Сжатые в кулаки тонкие руки скользнули в карманы, и Джон увидел, как взгляд мужчины метнулся к открытым пузырькам на кушетке. 

— Доктор Киркпатрик. — Шерлок выпрямился, всей своей позой говоря о расслабленности уверенности, в то время как Киркпатрик — лысеющий мужчина средних лет с покрасневшими глазами — вздрогнул. — Мы пришли, чтобы поговорить о вашей пациентке, мисс Дукарт. 

Джон был готов поспорить, что упоминание этого имени заставит доктора либо сломаться, либо сбежать куда подальше. Однако равнодушные карие глаза заледенели, а с тонких губ сорвалось рычание, когда бета рванулся вперёд, яростно размахивая руками. 

— Не знаю, кем вы себя возомнили, но если вас послала эта сука Карндайн, я… 

— Вы что? — Шерлок заинтересованно склонил голову, и Джон очень постарался не скрипнуть зубами. Сколько было лекций на тему самосохранения, но цели они никогда не достигали, и только то, что этот доктор не имел при себе заметного оружия, не значило, будто он не представлял опасности. — Думаю, вы сегодня уже достаточно дел наворотили, не так ли? Несчастный случай, хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что суд воспримет дело именно так. Мисс Дукарт была первой омегой, которой вы… помогли? 

Что-то мерзкое пронеслось по лицу доктора, его слабый подбородок задрожал, и он моргнул, хотя определить, были подступившие слёзы проявлением горя или ярости, казалось невозможным. 

— Не смейте. Не знаю, на что вы намекаете… 

Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами в направлении рук доктора. 

— Вы осуществили незаконное изъятие репродуктивной системы омеги менее трёх часов назад. Нервное потоотделение обусловило запекание талька из перчаток между пальцами. На лбу кровь. Неожиданный прорыв артерии. И ещё на рубашке. Не сомневаюсь, что кровь эта принадлежит мисс Дукарт. 

Он резко вдохнул, и Джон отчётливо увидел момент, когда Шерлок решил солгать, озвучить подложные выводы в надежде, что преступник поправит его и докажет верность реальных предположений. 

— Полагаю, без органов, которые вы уже переправили ожидавшему их клиенту, она стала для вас бесполезна. 

— Нет! 

Джон бросился вперёд в тот же миг, как увидел срыв в глазах доктора, но был недостаточно быстр. Вынутый из кармана скальпель описал жёсткую озлобленную дугу, так что Шерлоку пришлось отшатнуться под натиском. Джон незамедлительно всем весом бросился на хирурга, повалил его на пол и скрутил, заставляя бессмысленно всхлипывать в линолеум. Одной вспышки ярости хватило, чтобы бойцовский дух покинул Киркпатрика. Каждый его вздох звучал натужно, а Джон, прижимая его к полу, услышал вой сирен и отчаянным взглядом осмотрел Шерлока. 

— Ты в порядке? — В голосе сквозило какое-то животное рычание, и Джон попытался утихомирить всплеск беспокойного адреналина, гудевшего в теле. Какое-то время его разум переполнялся самобичеванием. Он должен был среагировать быстрее, двигаться быстрее, нейтрализовать угрозу до того, как Киркпатрик успел бы и пальцем к Шерлоку прикоснуться. Это имело мало общего с рациональными мыслями, и Джон прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать яростный сердитый выговор, когда Шерлок отвёл пальцы от себя и принялся изучать заляпанные кровью перчатки. 

— Неуклюжая попытка. Он ничего важного не задел. — Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на Киркпатрика. Джон не ожидал ничего, кроме обычного пренебрежения или озадаченности из-за проявления каких-то чувств, но, присмотревшись, увидел проблеск чего-то ещё — тайного, затенённого. 

Услышав шаги в коридоре, они подняли головы, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, когда полиция ворвалась в лабораторию, быстро перехватывая контроль над ситуацией. Судя по полному отсутствию удивления на лице Шерлока, он написал Грегу о своих подозрениях насчёт Института Эйвери, прежде чем вломиться внутрь, описал свою догадку. Лестрейд к этому времени знал их слишком хорошо, чтобы игнорировать подобную информацию. Несомненно, он со своими людьми примчался на всех парах. 

— Один час! — крикнул инспектор, тыча пальцем в лицо Шерлока. — Я оставил вас самих по себе на один грёбаный час, и вот что произошло! 

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Ты же сам хотел закрыть дело побыстрее, не так ли? 

— Есть такая штука, как процесс, Шерлок. И пока мы можем предъявить ему только… — Грег показал рукой на шею Шерлока. — Нападение? 

— Не неси ерунду, на нём предостаточно доказательств для получения дополнительных важных деталей. Если, конечно, предположить, что Андерсон их правильно интерпретирует. Кроме того, — добавил Шерлок, когда Киркпатрика увели, — его расстройство может привести к признанию и опознанию сообщников. Нечистая совесть, разбитое сердце — называй это как хочешь. 

Лестрейд всплеснул руками, на мгновение сжав пальцы так, словно больше всего на свете ему хотелось придушить Шерлока. Однако он сдержался, поджал губы, а вырвавшееся из его горла рычание намекало, что терпеть ничьи выходки он больше не намерен. Грег снова скользнул взглядом по шее Шерлока, чуть не с мясом содрал аптечку со стены и бросил её Джону. 

— Приведи его в порядок и доставь в Скотланд Ярд. Если вас обоих не будет там через двадцать минут, я вас найду и приволоку туда лично. — Он яростно глянул на Шерлока. — И не смей отправлять Джона отдуваться за тебя. Это так не работает! 

Шерлок нахмурился, достал марлевую салфетку и тяжело уставил на отнявшего её Джона. 

— Просто прикрой рану. Дома со всем разберусь. 

Джон хотел было заспорить, потому что всегда оставалась вероятность, что Шерлок просто забудет про рану сразу же, как только она будет чем-то спрятана, но что-то в голосе Шерлока заставило его проглотить все возражения. Шерлок говорил как-то устало, словно всё радостное возбуждение сошло на нет, оставив после себя лишь тусклую пустоту, и от взгляда Джона не укрылось, как поникли плечи Шерлока. 

Джон с профессиональной сноровкой очистил рану от крови, удостоверился в точности оценки Шерлоком серьёзности ранения, а потом сделал повязку. Дома у него были материалы получше, но рана хотя бы оказалось слишком неглубокой, чтобы потребовались швы: счастливая случайность. 

— Пойдём, — приказал Шерлок, одним плавным движением отступая от Джона и разворачиваясь. — Полагаю, нам лучше поторопиться, чтобы поддержать инспектора в его попытках закрыть это дело. 

— Шерлок… — Слабый оклик Джона остался незамеченным, и он, удержавшись от вздоха, последовал за удаляющейся фигурой Шерлока из Института в Скотланд-Ярд. Они обменивались краткими фразами на тему того, была ли реальная необходимость в помощи Лестрейду, и у Джона сложилось впечатление, что тут он победил, потому что Шерлок не был уверен, что правоохранители смогут удержать Киркпатрика на крючке и не дадут ему выкрутиться. 

В двери Скотланд-Ярда они вошли бок о бок, и Джон понимал, что уйти оттуда в ближайшее время у них не получится. Это было только начало нескольких часов бесконечных заявлений и объяснений. Терпение Шерлока, никогда не отличавшееся изрядными запасами, иссякло за десять минут, и Джону пришлось работать буфером между заскучавшим соседом и вымотанным до предела инспектором. 

— Ты дал мне место преступления, а я передал тебе убийцу. Что ещё тебе от меня нужно? 

— Есть правила! — Грег потёр лицо рукой. Он сидел, закатав рукава рубашки и опираясь локтями на стол так, чтобы не свалилась никакая опасно кренящаяся стопка бумаг. Посреди всего этого бардака виднелись как минимум четыре кружки из-под кофе, и Джон задумался над тем, когда инспектор в последний раз нормально спал. — В таком деле? Оно слишком важное, чтобы упустить его только потому, что ты не способен на сотрудничество! 

— Карндайн приложит все усилия, чтобы процесс прошёл тайно. Ей придётся это сделать, чтобы защитить своё имя. То, что её омега пустилась в бега, уже достойно порицания, ещё хуже то, что сбежать она собиралась с бетой. — Шерлок сложил руки на груди, откинулся на спину кресла и уставился в потолок. Полоска скрывающей порез повязки растянулась, и Джон увидел запятнавшую белизну марли красноту. — Единственное, что ты сможешь получить от этого дела, это похвала за столь резвое его разрешение — его и сложным-то назвать язык не повернётся. Когда позовёшь меня в следующий раз, постарайся подобрать что-нибудь интересное. 

— Убийства — не повод для твоего развлечения, Шерлок, — прорычал Грег, но в голосе сквозила мягкость, и Джон нахмурился, увидев мельком проявившееся на его лице подобие сожаления. Тёмно-карие глаза осторожно смотрели на них обоих, и, хотя Лестрейд был далеко не так наблюдателен, как Шерлок, он явно видел нечто такое, из-за чего помедлил с вопросом: — Ты будешь в порядке? 

Шерлок поднялся на ноги, закутался в пальто и кивнул. Джону казалось, что они разговаривали о чем-то большем, чем порез на бледном протяжении шеи Шерлока. Во взгляде Грега было какое-то дополнительное значение, которое стало ещё отчётливее, когда Шерлок посмотрел на него. 

Ещё секунда, и это впечатление пропало. Инспектор измотанно откинулся в кресле, а Шерлок отстранённо и безразлично стоял у двери. 

— Ладно, проваливайте отсюда, — приказал Лестрейд и слабо улыбнулся Джону. — Я позвоню, если что-то понадобится. 

— Нам повезёт, если успеем до приёмной дойти, — резко пробормотал Шерлок и стремительно вышел в коридор, оставляя Джона с Грегом обмениваться краткими сочувственными взглядами. Джон поспешил за Шерлоком, как всегда захваченный разбегающимися волнами сознания Шерлока. 

Когда Джон нагнал его, такси уже ждало у входа. Он уселся на заднее сидение и назвал водителю адрес, в то время как Шерлок всё своё внимание устремил на улицу за стеклом, его пальцы прикрывали рот, а глаза сверкали: все признаки бурного мыслительного процесса. 

Джон поджал губы, считывая молчание, и решил уважать установленные границы. Он достаточно хорошо знал Шерлока, чтобы понимать, что, когда дело подходит к концу, реакций может быть несколько: энтузиазм и эйфория, если дело было хорошим и Шерлок мог насладиться собственным успехом, или задумчивое расстройство, если он думал, что полиция могла справиться и без него. Это дело относилось скорее к последней категории, но было что-то ещё — что-то такое, что в исполнении другого человека Джон назвал бы жалостью. 

Вот только Шерлоку было наплевать на жертв, и причин для перемен в этой области сейчас не было. Возможно, мёртвая омега обеспокоила его сильнее, чем он позволил себе показать? Её образ всё ещё чётко сквозил в мыслях Джона — сереющая кожа, ошеломляюще тёмный контраст крови… но это всё было быстро переписано более насущным беспокойством за Шерлока: взмах скальпеля, резкое отступление. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Джона так и подмывало убрать повязку и хорошенько осмотреть рану, ему пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержаться, подождать до возвращения на Бейкер-стрит. 

Как только они вошли в квартиру, Джон наконец позволил молчанию сойти на нет, разбив его собственным голосом. 

— Снимай, — приказал он, показав на шарф Шерлока, обёрнутый вокруг шеи. — Дай взгляну, насколько всё плохо. 

Шерлок скривился, отмахиваясь от Джона. 

— Не смеши меня. Всё в порядке. 

— Нужно обработать. — Джон пошёл к чайнику и включил его, а потом снял с полки над микроволновкой аптечку. Обнаружив её пустой, раздражённо заворчал: несомненно, содержимое было нещадно использовано во имя очередного эксперимента. Бросив на соседа тяжёлый взгляд, Джон пошарил под раковиной в поисках запасной аптечки, спрятанной там полтора месяца назад. Приходилось не обращать внимания на пузырьки с всевозможными химикатами и уйму чашек Петри. 

— Я приму душ и потом с этим разберусь. — Это было пустое обещание, которому Джон ни на секунду не поверил. Он победоносно вытащил на свет искомое, развернулся, вполне успешно помешав Шерлоку сбежать, и загнал его в угол кухонной стойки. А потом потянулся, чтобы самостоятельно сдёрнуть шарф. — Джон, честно, это… 

— Стой смирно. 

— Джон… — Шерлок попытался обойти его и раздражённо фыркнул, когда давление руки Джона на груди помешало ему это сделать. Следующим трюком была попытка приподняться на мыски, чтобы до раны невозможно было дотянуться. 

— Я не настолько низкий, — пробормотал Джон, ухватился за шарф и стянул его. — Боже, ты иногда такой ребёнок. Иди сюда, сопляк великовозрастный. Что за игры? 

С тяжёлым многострадальным вздохом Шерлок подчинился, сложив руки на груди и капризно скривив губы, когда Джон отлепил повязку и присмотрелся к ране. Сделанные в лаборатории предположения не были ошибочными, но Джон всё равно почувствовал всплеск облегчения при виде того, что рана была довольно-таки поверхностная и даже не затронула сухожилия. Ничего не было рассечено за исключением небольшого участка кожи — глубже, чем хотелось бы, но всё равно поверхностно. 

Взяв антисептик, он аккуратно стёр патину свежей крови. Место было неудобное, плоть тревожили постоянные движения шеи Шерлока, и Джон начал раздумывать, не стоит ли дополнительно прибегнуть к полоскам для бесшовного сведения краёв раны вместо обычных пластырей. 

Он с профессиональной уверенностью решил так и сделать. Одним из преимуществ работы врачом было наличие хорошо оснащённой аптечки под рукой. Если полоски не удержатся, можно будет попробовать специальный клей. Так или иначе, оставался шанс, что Киркпатрик оставит на память о себе шрам, хотя вряд ли Шерлока озаботит подобная мелочь. 

Шерлок дёрнулся, когда Джон свёл вместе края раны и закрепил их полоской. Он продолжил работать и бездумно обхватил шею Шерлока, чтобы тот не двигался. 

Джон ожидал возражений против такого применения физической силы, но реакция Шерлока была прямо противоположной и сиюсекундной. Он замер, все мышцы напряглись, а резкий вдох пронёсся громким звуком в тишине кухни. 

Джон отвлёкся от раны, заметив, как резко побледнел Шерлок, вид у которого был мертвенно-бледный. Он панически съёжился и настолько не походил на обычного самоуверенного себя, что Джон чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону от потрясения. 

Но не успев даже моргнуть, он наконец опознал ощущение под ладонью, накрывавшей шею Шерлока. Кожа не гладкая, что-то выделялось под мягкими длинными тёмными кудрями. 

Джон замер, забыл про порез и сосредоточился на собственной правой руке. Пальцы сдвинулись, прослеживая очертания и отмечая следы неглубоких впадин и выступов. По ощущениям напоминало… но нет, в этом не было никакого смысла. Должно было быть другое объяснение. 

— Что это? 

— Джон… 

— Наклонись. — Это прозвучало не как просьба. Таким голосом — резким, напряжённым — не просят. — Покажи мне. 

Поначалу Шерлок не подчинился. Его пульс мощно стучал под ладонью — быстро, загнанно, и Джон совсем не понимал, почему. Они так и стояли, не двигаясь, а между ними нарастало напряжение. Но это было не то знакомое, ненавязчивое желание, которое Джон испытывал уже не один десяток раз, когда смотрел на Шерлока и видел вероятность развития чего-то большего, чем дружба. В этот момент атмосфера казалась более тяжёлой и опасной, словно мир был на грани глобальных изменений. 

Наконец Шерлок с видом кладущего голову на плаху человека подчинился, сквозь приоткрытые губы вырывалось поверхностное нервное дыхание. Он напоминал готовое в любой миг сорваться с места дикое животное, но Джон не оставил ему такой возможности, когда оттянул вниз ворот рубашки и смахнул вьющуюся завесу волос. 

Из-за кухонного освещения и так скудные остатки цвета покинули кожу Шерлока, оставляя за собой мертвенную бледность, но Джон едва осознавал эти перемены. Он был слишком захвачен ошеломлённым разглядыванием неровной бледной окружности рубцовой ткани, обрамлённой его загорелыми пальцами. 

Горло удушающе перехватило. И двух часов не прошло с тех пор, как Джон видел похожую рану на шее трупа, всё ещё налитую кровью, в то время как эта с годами приобрела серебристый оттенок. Но он никогда и ни за что не смог бы представить себе, что увидит нечто подобное выгравированным в плоти Шерлока. 

Укус альфы.


	2. Излечение невежества

Щёлкнул выключившийся чайник, на кипение которого замершие в кухне Джон с Шерлоком внимания не обратили. Время остановилось, затаилось дыхание, а ощущение рубцовой ткани под пальцами Джона заставило мир резко застыть на месте. 

Даже впитывая открывшуюся взгляду картину, Джон едва мог поверить в эту немыслимую отметину на полотне сливочно-белой кожи. Он моргнул, пытаясь осознать реальность, пока в мозгу формировались неизбежные выводы. 

Вскоре ошеломлённая оторопь сошла на нет под натиском логических наблюдений. Ему всегда казалось, что укусы обладают скорее клиническим характером: чёткие, формально поверхностные. И ничего подобного в клеймившей плоть Шерлока отметине не было. Укус был глубокий и решительный: знак безусловного обладания. Жестокий символ — такую рану Джон при всём желании не смог бы принять за проявление любви. Должно быть, укус сильно болел, кровоточил и долго заживал… 

Джон потёр метку, словно желая стереть её. Попытался разглядеть неточности или несоответствия — что угодно, лишь бы увидеть признаки фальшивки, размещённой на коже Шерлока по каким-то извращённым причинам, — но зацепиться было не за что. Шрам непокорно оставался на месте, и Джон отчаянно пытался уложить в голове то, что видел собственными глазами. 

— Я могу объяснить. 

Шерлок так и не поднял голову, подставляясь немилосердному изучению Джона, и напряжённые слова были направлены в пол. Звучали они без привычного налёта уверенной логичности. В них была какая-то хрупкость и мольба, словно Шерлок вдруг увидел в Джоне скорее угрозу, чем соседа, бок о бок с которым прожил так долго. 

Джон отступил, отдёрнув руки и увеличив расстояние. Тело напряглось в бойцовской стойке, и только усилием воли ему удалось опустить плечи и разжать кулаки. За спиной был кухонный стол, и Джон оперся на него, пытаясь изобразить обыденную расслабленность, но, вероятно, совершенно в этом не преуспев. 

— Ты — омега. — Обвинение повисло в воздухе, закрутившись дымкой между ними. И хотелось бы произнести слова с большим безразличием, но всё это было настолько внезапно, слишком неожиданно, чтобы можно было успеть переварить информацию. За всё время их совместной жизни Джон обдумал все возможные варианты, исследуя все возможные гендеры, но истина никогда не приходила ему на ум. Да и с чего бы? Это было… невозможно. 

— Да, — признал Шерлок, выпрямляясь и подтягивая обратно воротник рубашки, чтобы спрятать от глаз старую рану. Пальцы сминали ткань, словно само её наличие приносило успокоение. 

— И ты… у тебя… — Джон сглотнул, потому что это настолько сильно уходило в область относящегося к содержимому штанов Шерлока, что застопорило мысли ничуть не хуже осознания факта наличия укуса. — У тебя есть пара. 

Отвращение сузило бледные глаза и сморщило нос Шерлока, голова дёрнулась в сторону. 

— Нет. Слово «пара» предполагает некий уровень взаимодействия и обоюдного уважения, но да. У меня есть альфа. Или, возможно, точнее было бы сказать, что у него есть я. 

Джон отчаянно сопротивлялся тому, чтобы на лице проявилась горечь от осознания предательства, и, упрямо игнорируя сковавший нутро лёд, скрестил руки на груди. Всё это время в жизни Шерлока был человек, о котором тот никогда не упоминал. Человек, который мог предъявить на него права в том смысле, который Джон даже в самых диких фантазиях едва осмеливался себе представить. 

Шерлок закрыл рукой лицо. 

— Хватит оглядываться, словно он сейчас из буфета выпрыгнет и забьёт тебя насмерть. 

Джон раздражённо фыркнул. 

— Не такое уж и беспричинное опасение. По закону один альфа всё ещё может убить другого, если тот покусится на его связь. 

— Это городская легенда. Убийство есть убийство, какой бы ни была причина. — Шерлок закрыл глаза, уперев руки в бёдра, резко втянул воздух, а потом вздохнул. — Это сложная ситуация, но тут достаточно сказать, что он больше не причинит беспокойства. 

Настолько туманные пояснения Шерлоку были несвойственны, и Джон подозревал, что такими словами прикрывалась попытка обойти стороной некую до сих пор скрытую сферу жизни, которой его сосед явно не желал делиться. Вчера Джон без промедления сказал бы, что очень мало о чём в отношении Шерлока не знает или хотя бы не догадывается. Теперь всё изменилось. 

— Он не мёртв, — резче, чем собирался, сказал Джон и в ответ на открытое удивление Шерлока лишь вздохнул. — Только то, что среди моих пациентов никогда не было омег, не значит, что я совершенно ничего не знаю о медицинских аспектах того, что происходит с ними после смерти альфы. 

— Например? 

Джон пытался отбросить подозрение, что ему устраивают проверку знаний, наличие которых он, к сожалению, попытался проявить с такой бесцеремонностью. Как ни объясняй, насколько технический язык и бесстрастный тон ни используй, звучало всё равно ужасно. 

— В нормальной ситуации связь омеги, чей альфа умирает, запускает нервно-химическую симптоматику горя, вне зависимости от того, действительно ли носитель оплакивает потерю. 

Джон взмахнул рукой, словно обнажённый под пронзительным взглядом Шерлока. Он не мог рассказать ничего, о чём бы тот и так не знал, но все отслушанные им лекции внезапно стали омерзительными в своей насущности. В них говорилось уже не о гипотетической омеге, вынужденно подвергнутой неким биологическим закономерностям, над которыми не имела власти. Теперь в них говорилось о Шерлоке. 

Голос смягчился, и Джон, потерев подбородок, продолжил: 

— Даже если омега ненавидит своего альфу, она испытает жесточайшую депрессию, потерю аппетита, апатию, даже суицидальные настроения. Это может длиться месяцами. 

— А что насчёт редких случаев? Тех, которые не вписываются в понятие «нормальной ситуации»? 

Горло перехватило, по жилам пронёсся холодок, и Джон отвёл глаза в сторону. 

— Омеги умирают. 

Звучало это как бабушкины сказки, рождённые из романтических представлений о разбитом сердце, но других объяснений у медицины не было. Такое случалось примерно в пяти процентах случаев: альфа умирал, и его омега просто угасала. 

— И ничто из этого не объясняет твоей уверенности, что укусивший меня альфа не мёртв. — В голосе Шерлока было ровно столько вызова, чтобы пробиться через водоворот эмоций Джона, заставляя его обдумать все факты. Возможно, в этом и был смысл. Шерлок заставлял его полагаться на собственное суждение и понукал найти успокоение в имеющихся фрагментарных данных. 

— Когда омега переживает процесс горя, гормоны в её крови меняются, высвобождаются новые химические вещества. Эти вещества взаимодействуют со специфическим белком в рубцовой ткани укуса и разрушают её. — Джон склонил голову, уставившись в пол, а потом снова встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. — Если бы твоего альфы уже не было в живых, я бы ничего у тебя на шее не обнаружил. Его метка исчезла бы. 

Губы Шерлока скривились, голова дёрнулась в коротком кивке, а потом он сказал: 

— Мой гендер и связанный статус никак не влияют на наши взаимоотношения. Они никак не влияют на мою компетенцию, ни когда дело касается работы, ни в повседневной жизни. У тебя был целый год ежедневного наблюдения, чтобы в этом убедиться. 

Джон уставился на Шерлока, осознав, что тот вместо каких-либо объяснений явно решил вести себя так, словно всё это ничего не значит. 

— Я не за твои способности беспокоюсь. — Он провёл руками по лицу и выпрямился, пытаясь упорядочить заполонивший разум поток вопросов. — Неужели тебе нормально быть вдали от своего альфы? Как тебе вообще удаётся во время течки держать людей на расстоянии? 

Внезапно его мозг наконец осознал слова, и Джон нахмурился. Запаху омеги в таком состоянии было бы невозможно противостоять, а цикл, сколь ни сбитый, должен был пройти уже множество раз с начала их совместного проживания, но он так ничего и не замечал. 

Шерлок приподнял брови, словно прямо-таки видел, куда Джона завели мысли. Однако тот едва обратил на это внимание, потому что под его ногами ослепляющей вспышкой разверзлась пучина нового беспокойства. 

— Что ты принимаешь? — выдавил Джон. — И где ты эту хрень берёшь? Шерлок, нет ни единого официально производимого лекарства, способного подавить течку у омеги. 

— И я об этом прекрасно осведомлён, — рыкнул Шерлок. — У альф есть доступ к презервативам и контрацептивам, а у омег нет ничего. 

Он распрямил плечи, и невозможно было понять, на кого направлена его злость — конкретно на Джона или на общество в целом. Возможно, оба варианта были верны, да и кто бы поставил ему это в вину? 

Джон примирительно вскинул руку, пытаясь объяснить своё беспокойство. 

— Мне наплевать, насколько незаконны принимаемые тобой лекарства, доносить на тебя уж точно не собираюсь. Чёрт, если я могу помочь, то помогу. Меня волнует одно: не ставишь ли ты под угрозу собственную жизнь каждый раз, когда принимаешь очередную дозу! — Он облизнул губы, не пытаясь скрыть хмурость. — На чёрном рынке вместо лекарств варят всяческое дерьмо, смешанное с чем угодно, начиная с крысиного яда и заканчивая древесными опилками. 

Шерлок покачал головой, напряжение в плечах и зубастый оскал отчётливо показывали, что терпение у него на исходе. 

— Даже если бы существовало лекарство для подавления моей биологии, я бы его не использовал. Нет необходимости. Любая связанная омега вдали от альфы испытывает снижение интенсивности течки. Симптомы незначительные, скрытые, а запах, по всей видимости, вводящий альф в исступление, не производится. — Он склонил голову набок, насмешливо разглядывая Джона. — А что такое? Тебя этому в медицинском разве не учили? 

Джон замер, потому что нет, не учили. Он дожил почти до сорока лет и за эти годы много что слышал, большей частью мифы, а не научные факты, но никогда даже намёка на нечто подобное до него не доходило. Омега должна зависеть от альфы, чтобы защититься от сексуальных нападений. До этого самого дня Джон думал, что омег прячут подальше от общества только для их же собственной безопасности. 

Теперь, после открытых Шерлоком на месте преступления обстоятельств и того, что происходило между ними в этот самый момент, становилось понятно: едва ли можно было ошибаться сильнее. 

— Ты видел меня во время течки, — подметил Шерлок и, когда Джон собрался было возразить, надавил: — Ты стоял рядом со мной, перевязывал раны, выкручивал пистолет у меня из рук… Вы с миссис Хадсон обычно говорите, что у меня «один из тех периодов». 

Картинки с Шерлоком, развалившемся на диване, кутавшемся в удобную одежду и обижавшемся настолько, что разве только чудом не бросавшемся на людей, пронеслись в сознании Джона. Он-то списывал всё это на банальную скуку, думал, что при отсутствии другого занятия разум Шерлока хаотично метался. 

— Так что, каждый раз, когда ты огрызался на меня и разваливался тут на диване, всему причиной была… сексуальная неудовлетворённость? — Шерлок застонал, словно Джон нёс какие-то исключительные глупости, и раздражённо фыркнул. — Шерлок, я пытаюсь понять! Ты сказал, что можешь объяснить, но так ничего толком и не сказал, так уж прости мне моё замешательство. — Джон провёл языком по зубам, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Да бога ради, большинство людей подумало бы, что о подобном нужно рассказывать своему соседу до того, как он начнёт жить с тобой! 

— Зачем? — рявкнул Шерлок с такой яростью, что Джон вздрогнул. — Какое это имеет значение? Всё равно на твою жизнь это никак не влияет. 

— Это имеет значение для тебя, идиот ты эдакий, а значит, и для меня тоже! — парировал Джон и шагнул вперёд, а Шерлок резко выпрямился, но не отступил, являя собой воплощённую агрессию. 

Вот только не совсем. Джон легко мог отличить человека, который собирается ударить, от того, кто просто пытается сделать вид, что это вполне возможно. Шерлок, может, и злился, но это была защитная реакция, толстая стена, выстроенная между ними в надежде, что так получится держать Джона на расстоянии — как физически, так и эмоционально. 

— Ты не можешь ожидать от меня отсутствия вопросов, — мягким, просительным тоном добавил Джон. 

— А ты не можешь ожидать от меня излечения твоего невежества, — рыкнул Шерлок, оттолкнулся от кухонной стойки и, обойдя Джона по широкой дуге, направился к себе в спальню. — В конце концов, тебя это никак не касается. 

Дверь с громким стуком захлопнулась, так что стены задрожали, а Джону только и оставалось оторопело моргать. Вокруг него воцарилось спокойствие, очерченное его собственным прерывистым дыханием и тиканьем часов на каминной полке. 

Всего несколько минут, а представление Джона о мире кардинально перевернулось. Шерлок был омегой — связанной при том, — но как Джон ни крутил это обстоятельство в голове, усваиваться оно совершенно не желало. Оно казалось слишком чужеродным, слишком абстрактным, несмотря на увиденное собственными глазами доказательство, и Джон чувствовал какую-то неустойчивость, словно у него выбили землю из-под ног. 

Его так и подмывало заколотить в дверь, препираться с Шерлоком, пока тот не выдаст хоть какие-то ответы, но Джон умел понять, когда дело гиблое. Надави он в этот момент, Шерлок только ещё больше отстранился бы, а без понимания причин его гнева улучшить ситуацию не представлялось возможным. 

Джон вздохнул, уставился себе под ноги, сунув руки в карманы, а потом посмотрел на свою куртку. День выдался утомительный, начиная с конференции, продолжая мёртвой женщиной-омегой и попытавшимся располосовать Шерлоку горло преступником, а потом ещё и это. Мозг Джона напоминал сочащуюся водой губку, пропитанный открытиями и казавшийся тяжёлым в черепе. Сердце гудело и болело не в силах поверить. 

Нужно было уйти, хотя бы ненадолго. 

Джон на мгновение задумался, не оставить ли Шерлоку записку, но этот ублюдок прекрасно его знал и сам мог вычислить, куда он ушёл. К сожалению, сказать того же о Джоне было нельзя. Как он умудрился так долго прожить в этой квартире и ни разу не сопоставить факты? 

Натянув куртку, Джон вылетел за дверь и тяжело спустился по лестнице, ругая себя за глупые догадки. Разве не об этом постоянно твердил Шерлок? О том, что Джон умудрялся смотреть, но не видеть? В этот момент он и правда сам себе казался слепцом, ошеломлённый реакцией Шерлока не меньше, чем открытыми обстоятельствами. Шерлок, очевидно, не собирался прояснять ситуацию дальше уже брошенных скудных обрывков информации, но это не означало, что Джону больше не о чем было узнать. 

Боже, чуть раньше, когда Шерлок рассказывал об омегах и уготованной им жизни, Джона встревожила мысль о том, что один из родителей Шерлока мог пройти через подобный опыт. Но всё оказалось в сотню раз хуже. Шерлок рассуждал о том, кто кем владеет и какого существования можно было ожидать, но рассказывал он при этом не о ком-то из членов своей семьи. Он говорил о себе. 

Джон попытался представить себя в такой ситуации: привязанным к человеку, который не ждёт от него ничего, кроме смиренного вынашивания детей. Теоретически его альфа должен был обладать достаточным благосостоянием, чтобы купить Шерлоку всё, чего бы тот ни пожелал. Но вот то, ради чего Шерлок хотел жить — погоня, игра, бодрящая головоломка, — всё это ни за какие деньги купить невозможно. 

Подобное существование, подальше от людей наедине с альфой, даже обожающим его, для Шерлока было всё равно что смертный приговор. Он бы начал задыхаться, непрестанно работающий разум начал бы взрываться в отсутствие заставляющих его чётко работать головоломок, а восхитительный дух гениальности со временем зачах бы и погиб, совершенно не нужный для того, что альфа Шерлока посчитал бы его прямым назначением. 

Разум Джона наводнили разнообразные страхи, некоторые глубокие и опасные, другие больше напоминали лёгкие отблески в его море сомнений. И всё же среди сверкающих стаек его любопытства закручивалось нечто тёмное. Каждое пришедшее на ум «как» сопровождало неизбежное «почему». Почему Шерлок так упорно отказывался говорить о том, что привело его к нынешней жизни? Почему он реагировал с такой злобой, когда обычно был скор на объяснения? 

Джон понимал, что это было нечто очень личное, но он считал Шерлока своим другом. Неужели между ними было настолько мало доверия? Видимо, так, иначе Шерлок рассказал бы, когда они начали жить вместе. Но вместо этого он так и держал Джона в неведении. Поначалу это было вполне понятно. В конце концов, Джон был незнакомцем, альфой — собственный гендер стал в его существовании куда более значительным обстоятельством, чем когда-либо прежде, — но после нескольких месяцев Шерлок мог почувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы посвятить его хотя бы в основные обстоятельства? 

Больше года Джон предполагал, что знает гендер Шерлока, и ему всегда было плевать на всё этому сопутствующее, но теперь… По причинам, подобрать слова для которых было невозможно, всё изменилось. Не должно было, и Джону очень хотелось бы, чтобы ничего не поменялось, но теперь он просто не мог воспринимать Шерлока так же, как этим утром. Нелепица. Шерлок оставался тем же человеком, с которым они встретились в Бартсе, но осознание того, что он омега, разрушило все предположения Джона, заставляя его всё пересмотреть. 

Дыхание на холоде вырвалось заметным облачком пара, и Джон скривился, ожидая зелёного сигнала на переходе и пытаясь рассортировать кавардак собственных мыслей. Многое шокировало — информации было слишком много, слишком быстро пришлось её осознавать. И как он вообще должен был реагировать? По всей видимости, не так. Возможно, нужно было что-то сказать? Или лучше было бы держать рот на замке и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало? 

— Чёрт, — прошипел Джон, стремительно перешёл дорогу и на тротуаре свернул налево, задумавшись слишком глубоко, чтобы замечать происходящее вокруг. Только вибрация телефона пробилась через вязкое болото мыслей, возвращая его в реальность. 

Нахмурившись, Джон вытащил телефон из кармана и пригляделся к высветившемуся на экране незнакомому номеру. Была надежда, что Шерлок хотел позвать его домой, но это казалось маловероятным, и Джон с большой долей подозрительности ответил на звонок. 

— Алло? 

— О, доктор Уотсон, — раздался в динамике сугубо профессиональный и бесстрастный голос Майкрофта. — Инспектор Лестрейд будет в пабе «Волонтёр». Возможно, он сможет оказать некоторую помощь с вашим текущим замешательством. 

Джон вздохнул и сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, мысленно проклиная обоих братьев Холмс в равной степени. 

— Откуда вы?.. Нет, неважно. Мне плевать. — Он взглянул на ближайшую камеру наружного наблюдения, прикидывая, какие из событий этого вечера оказались запечатлены всяческими объективами. Глупо было надеяться на то, что хоть что-то останется незамеченным. — Я желаю, чтобы из нашей квартиры было убрано любое оборудование для слежения. 

— Вы меня недооцениваете, доктор Уотсон. Мой брат — не единственный человек, способный делать логические выводы. Я осведомлён о характере расследования, в котором вы приняли участие этим вечером, и вполне способен предположить — как по вашей походке, так и по поведению на улице, — что между вами и Шерлоком должно было случиться нечто значительное. — Майкрофт вздохнул, и то ли Джон себе это навоображал, то ли в следующих словах и правда сквозил намёк на сожаление. — Могу представить себе реакцию моего брата, а ваша очевидна в каждом вашем движении. Поговорите с Грегори Лестрейдом. 

Джон замер, до боли прижав телефон к уху. 

— Он знает? 

Тон Майкрофта изменился, всякий намёк на понимание испарился под весом надменности в ответных словах. 

— Он знает больше, чем вы. 

— Точно, потому что я идиот. Спасибо, — процедил Джон, показав средний палец ближайшей камере, сбросил звонок и отправился в паб. Он, может, и не слишком радовался тому, что именно Майкрофт бросил ему спасительную соломинку, но не мог отказаться от возможности поговорить об этом с кем-то дружественно настроенным. Если ответы имелись у Грега — тем лучше. 

«Волонтёр» находился в паре кварталов пешком и должен был проработать ещё несколько часов. Они с Грегом время от времени туда захаживали, когда Шерлок или работа доводили до ручки и избавление было проще всего найти при помощи пива и взаимного сочувствия. Поспешно пролавировав сквозь вечерние стайки прохожих, Джон миновал скопление курильщиков и толкнул дверь. Напивавшаяся перед клубами публика уже разошлась, так что в пабе остались только куда менее многочисленные постоянные посетители. И правда, Грег сидел за столиком в углу, сверля тяжёлым взглядом телефон, а перед ним стояли два полных бокала. 

При приближении Джона он поднял голову и махнул в его сторону мобильником. 

— Итак, не хочешь объяснить, почему двадцать минут назад мне весь такой таинственный позвонил Майкрофт Холмс? — спросил Грег, но его усталая улыбка пропала при виде лица Джона. — Чёрт возьми. С Шерлоком всё в порядке? 

Джон озадаченно моргнул, но потом вспомнил про порез от скальпеля на горле Шерлока. 

— Да, он… Он в порядке. А ничего, что ты здесь? В смысле, ты не занят делом? 

— Да нет. Хирург обдумывает свои поступки в камере, а дальнейшие действия я передал своей команде. Мне нет смысла стоять у них над душой. Утром со всем разберусь. — Грег поднял свой бокал, отпил немного пива и одобрительно причмокнул. — Ну, давай, выкладывай. Почему у тебя такой… — он махнул рукой в сторону Джона, — …вид? 

Плюхнувшись на стул напротив, Джон открыл было рот, но замешкался и осмотрелся вокруг. Хоть и злился на Шерлока за то, что тот держал его в неведении, Джон понимал, что, скорее всего, причиной этому была совсем не вредность. Тут было нечто большее. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что обсуждать вторичный гендер Шерлока нужно было осторожно, да и, кроме того, Джон бы предпочёл, чтобы рядом не оказалось прислужников Майкрофта, готовых потом пересказать всю беседу в деталях. 

Инспектор явно понял ход его мыслей, потому что скользнул взглядом карих глаз по помещению, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и, облокотившись на стол, низко сказать: 

— Никто в пределах слышимости подозрительно не выглядит. Ну так, какого чёрта происходит? Пожалуйста, скажи, что Шерлок не вернулся к наркотикам. 

— Что? Нет! — Джон фыркнул и, отпив пива, вздохнул. — Нет. Я просто только что узнал о… — Он со значением постучал себя по затылку. — Об укусе. 

Грег нахмурился, и Джону пришла в голову ужасающая мысль, что он умудрился неправильно понять Майкрофта, а его собеседник и понятия ни о чём не имел. Несколько секунд, и его страхи развеялись, а раздражение обрело некоторое основание, потому что Грег прошипел: 

— Как это только что узнал? Он тебе не сказал, когда ты въезжал? 

Джон выдохнул, и не осознавая до того момента, насколько нуждался в ком-то, с кем можно было поделиться своими чувствами в отношении этого вопроса, пока Грег не откинулся на спинку стула, недоверчиво качая головой. 

— Я-то думал, что ты знаешь! Ты же с ним целый год живёшь! 

— При первой встрече я предположил, что он альфа. Я никогда не спрашивал, а он ничего и не говорил. — Джон вздохнул. — Ни о связи, ни о паре… ничего. 

— Не «паре», — мгновенно поправил его Грег. — Когда я узнал… точнее, когда мне сказали, дело было при Майкрофте и Шерлоке. Они чертовски чётко пояснили, что «пара» — неправильное слово. У Шерлока был такой вид, будто его вот-вот стошнит, а Майкрофт… — Он покачал головой. — Он посмотрел на меня таким взглядом… Ну таким, под которым чувствуешь себя абсолютным идиотом и полнейшим ничтожеством. 

Джон потёр ладонью левый глаз и кивнул. 

— То есть они рассказали тебе, вот так просто? — Он увидел, как двинулись плечи Грега, и крепче сжал бокал в ожидании ответа. 

— Будь воля Шерлока, я бы знал ничуть не больше тебя, но когда он начал помогать нам с расследованиями… То есть, после того как слез с наркоты, конечно. В общем, его брат приволок нас обоих на какую-то заброшенную парковку и разъяснил ситуацию. — Грег скривился. — Ну, это я говорю, что разъяснил… Он просто сказал мне, что Шерлок — связанная омега, что это не создаст никаких проблем ни мне, ни моей команде, но при этом я должен быть «в курсе». — Он фыркнул, явно разозлённый этим воспоминанием. — Грёбаное ничтожество. Он бы не сказал мне больше ничего, как и Шерлок. Да я и не поверил сперва. Это было… 

— Невозможно? 

Грег кивнул, отставив бокал на стол и соединив кончики пальцев в безошибочно узнаваемую пирамидку. 

— Я не мог сопоставить Шерлока Холмса с выстроенным в голове образом омеги. Это не имело ни малейшего смысла. 

Джон глотнул пива, с облегчением понимая, что хоть не он один так запутался. 

— Знакомое чувство. 

— Да. И я понимаю, что это всё дерьмо собачье, стереотипы и всё такое, но пока Шерлок не показал мне метку на шее, я упорно думал, что надо мной прикалываются. А потом… — Грег вздохнул, смерил Джона долгим задумчивым взглядом и резко вдохнул через зубы. — А потом я оказался ровно в том же положении, что и ты сейчас. Я был ошарашен и не знал, что делать. В тот вечер я пришёл домой, и в голове был один образ: каким был Шерлок под кайфом, насколько беззащитным он был в такие моменты. А если знать, что он к тому же омега? 

Лестрейду хватило приличия выглядеть смущённым, и Джон отлично понимал, к чему он вёл. Подобный водоворот эмоций бурлил у него внутри: сочетание понимания, что Шерлок достаточно силён и вполне независим, и укрепившееся в обществе мнение, записавшее на подкорку мысль, что омеги беспомощные, наивные, невинные. Что их защита — прямая обязанность альфы. 

— Я просыпался в холодном поту, — признался Грег. — Хуже того, Шерлоку хватало и взгляда, чтобы понять, что творится у меня в голове. Конечно, это и в моих действиях наверняка прослеживалось. Я начал дважды думать, прежде чем вызвать его на дело, а когда он приезжал, я ходил за ним тенью, до смерти боясь, что он как-то поранится, когда я мог бы это предотвратить. — Он поморщился и кашлянул. — Я вёл себя как идиот, обращался с ним как с ребёнком, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— И что заставило тебя изменить отношение? — Джону удалось выдавить улыбку, когда инспектор посмотрел на него. — Ты себя так с ним больше не ведёшь. Во всяком случае, я такого не замечал. 

Грег заразительно рассмеялся. Он покатал по столу почти опустевший бокал, а потом посмотрел Джону в глаза. 

— Ты же знаешь, какой Шерлок. Омега, альфа, что угодно — это неважно. Он твой друг. Как думаешь, что он сделал? 

В мыслях Джона пронеслись сотни возможных сценариев, от забавных до нагоняющих страх, но Грег был прав. Обнаружение новой грани в образе Шерлока выбило его из колеи, но совершенно не подвергло сомнению знания Джона о нём — начиная с выводов, от которых дух захватывало, и заканчивая отвратительными привычками. 

— Что-то опасное. Вероятно, опасное до нелепости, просто чтобы доказать. 

Грег кивнул, дождался, пока Джон допьёт остатки своего пива, а потом взял бокалы и встал, чтобы сходить к стойке за добавкой. 

— Однажды он позвонил и рассказал о логове банды, занимающейся отмыванием денег: жёсткие, отчаянные типы. Когда я приехал, у Шерлока всё лицо было в крови, он сломал как минимум два пальца и при этом единственный в помещении всё ещё стоял на ногах. Один против четверых. 

— Господи, — качая головой, рассмеялся Джон. — Хотелось бы мне сказать, что я удивлён. 

— Ага. Ну, это сработало. Глубоко в душе я и так понимал, что он может о себе позаботиться. Мне просто нужно было напоминание, что его сущность ни хрена не влияет на его способности. — Грег покачал бокалом перед Джоном. — Ещё? 

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Джон наклонил голову, медленно и ровно выдыхая, пока слова Грега кружились в голове. В них не было ничего такого, чего бы Джон уже десяток раз не сказал себе с момента ухода из дома, но было приятно узнать, что не у него одного реакцией на новости о Шерлоке была полнейшая растерянность, а не вежливое принятие. Шерлок вёл себя так, словно Джон должен был воспринять это как само собой разумеющееся. Грег хотя бы помог понять, что реакция была не такой уж и неприемлемой. 

Стук бокала о стол выдернул Джона из размышлений, и он приподнял пиво в молчаливом тосте, а потом сделал добрый глоток. 

— Итак. — Инспектор с кряхтением уселся на стул и протянул Джону пакет чипсов. — Полагаю, ты всё же не врал. Вы двое действительно не трахаетесь. В противном случае ты бы точно заметил, что Шерлок — омега. 

— Я же говорил, — вздохнул Джон. — Мы просто друзья. 

Грег покосился на него таким взглядом, который очень много что говорил. 

— Это не значит, что тебе не хочется большего, — пробормотал он, а потом сменил тему. — Так или иначе, дай-ка угадаю, как всё получилось. Ты обнаружил метку, психанул, а Шерлок отказался тебе что-либо рассказывать. И я всё еще не понимаю, почему Майкрофт отправил тебя именно ко мне. 

— Он предположил, что ты сможешь заполнить некоторые пробелы. — Джон улыбнулся недоверчивому фырканью Грега. 

— Ты же шутишь, да? Да ты, наверное, знаешь больше меня. Во всяком случае, ты хотя бы на медицинские знания можешь опереться. А у меня только рассказы друзей да телевизор. Не самые надёжные источники. 

— Сомневаюсь, что книги сильно лучше. — Джон почесал бровь, вспомнив, что Шерлок сказал про свои течки. — В смысле, подумай сам. Кто их написал? Не омега, это уж наверняка. — Он покачал головой и откинулся на спинку стула. — Полагаю, в этом деле мои вопросы не так уж и важны. Просто… 

Грег терпеливо качнул головой, и Джон поджал губы. 

— Почему он мне не сказал? Всё это время я думал… — Он неуютно поёрзал и отвёл взгляд. — Не знаю. Когда мы только встретились, он сказал, что женат на работе. А теперь оказывается, что, на самом-то деле, просто «женат» было бы точнее. 

Он потёр ноготь на большом пальце, больше всего желая понять, что всё это значило. Не только нежелание Шерлока рассказывать ему правду, но и ошеломительная слабость собственного разочарования. 

— Джон, послушай. Я понятия не имею, почему он не сказал тебе раньше, но не припоминаю, чтобы он считал себя на ком-то женатым. Ты слышал, что он сказал сегодня на месте преступления. Омеги покупаются и продаются. Он не выбирал того, кто оставил ему укус. — Инспектор хорошенько глотнул пива, облизнул губы, а потом добавил: — И всё же тебя он выбрал себе в соседи. Тебя выбрал в напарники для расследований. Тебе это ничего не говорит? 

Джон замер, внезапно увидев всё их взаимодействие в совершенно новом свете. Шерлок наверняка вычислил его принадлежность к альфам и всё же, как и сказал Грег, пригласил Джона жить вместе. Теперь это казалось неприемлемо рискованным предложением. 

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал Джон. — Никак в голове не уложится. В смысле, даже не считая всего остального, альфы так просто своих омег не отпускают. Шерлок сам так сказал. Так и где его альфа? 

Грег потёр пробившуюся на подбородке щетину. 

— Понятия не имею. Узнав обо всём, я попытался отследить объявления о заключении связи. Они хранятся в архиве — по всей видимости, чтобы регулировать редкие споры касательно обладания, — и я подумал, что мог бы хотя бы имя узнать. 

— И? — спросил Джон. — Что ты нашёл? 

На лице инспектора отобразилась гримаса: отчасти раздражение, отчасти разочарование. 

— По какому-то судебному предписанию информация была засекречена. Я не смог пробиться. Подозреваю, это всё дело рук его брата. 

Джон прищурился, задумавшись, была ли тому причиной обычная паранойя Майкрофта или для этих действий был какой-то более мрачный мотив. 

— Полагаю, настоящие ответы есть только у Шерлока и Майкрофта. 

— И, конечно, у вовлечённого альфы. К сожалению, ни один из них нам ничего не расскажет. — Грег сочувственно качнул бокалом. — Единственным, чего я добился от Майкрофта, было впечатление, что про статус Шерлока он мне рассказал вовсе не ради меня самого. Был намёк на что-то ещё. Он попросил меня сообщить ему, если случится что-то необычное. 

— Необычное? — переспросил Джон. — Это сложновато определить, когда дело касается Шерлока. 

— Примерно так я и ответил. Он пояснил, что его в первую очередь волнует не поведение Шерлока. — Грег скривился, громко хрустя чипсами, а потом сглотнул, чтобы не говорить с набитым ртом. — Не знаю, что тебе это даст, но, если позволишь высказать мои предположения, я бы сказал, что это не альфа бросил Шерлока. Думаю, всё было наоборот. 

Их столик погрузился в мирное молчание, пока Джон обдумывал эту вероятность, разглядывая её под всеми опасными углами. Зная Шерлока, каким он был и насколько невозможной ему несомненно показалась бы уединённая домашняя жизнь, в таких выводах инспектора не было ничего удивительного. Шерлок не стал бы мириться с подобным существованием. Не стал бы, будь у него хоть какой-то голос в этом вопросе. 

— Итак, — продолжил Грег. — Едва ли меня можно назвать экспертом, но, основываясь на сказанном сегодня Шерлоком, побег от альфы для омеги задачка не из лёгких. Просто так у него бы это не вышло. 

Джон кивнул, вспомнив тихое заявление Шерлока о том, что у омег нет ни прав, ни средств к самостоятельному существованию. Конечно же, Шерлок был человеком далеко не обычным, но, если Грег был прав, как ему удалось сбежать? 

— Ему же наверняка Майкрофт помог. В смысле, очевидно, он помогает Шерлоку, иначе тебе бы удалось добраться до записей. 

— Так я и подумал. — Грег ткнул в сторону Джона чипсиной, оперевшись локтем на стол. — Но это же Майкрофт. Определённо альфа — это по одному запаху понятно, — и к тому же из очень консервативной семьи. Так что же такое случилось, что заставило его пойти против всех устоев и помочь своему связанному брату-омеге сбежать? Что заставило его рассказать мне о Шерлоке, когда тот явно без особых затруднений способен скрывать правду? 

Джон крутил в руках так и не открытую упаковку чипсов, шурша обёрткой. Дыхание всё пыталось застрять где-то под рёбрами, и там, где всего час назад царило отчаянное желание как можно быстрее свалить из дома на Бейкер-стрит, теперь жило тоскливое стремление вернуться, хотя бы ради того, чтобы присмотреть за оставшимся там безумцем. 

— Он рассказал тебе не ради тебя, — заключил Джон, глядя на инспектора. — Он рассказал, чтобы ты за ним приглядел. 

— Да, я так и думаю, но полагаю, что дело не в незнакомцах, иначе он бы в принципе не рисковал безопасностью Шерлока, рассказав мне — альфе, возможной угрозе. Как мне видится, меня предупредили именно о партнёре Шерлока. 

— На случай, если тот его выследит. — Джон вздохнул, закрыв глаза, осознав поведение Шерлока в самом болезненном свете. Это была не злость, не совсем. Это был страх. Возможно, Шерлок подумал, что, узнав о его вторичном гендере, Джон, как ещё одно слабое звено в цепи, выдаст секрет. Но что, если было что-то ещё? Что, если он подумал, что Джон обернёт это знание против него? 

— И что полагается делать? То есть в плане закона, — спросил Джон. Не то чтобы он в этот момент волновался о юридической стороне вопроса, но ему нужно было попробовать взглянуть на вопрос с точки зрения Шерлока. 

— Если находишь омегу? — Улыбка Грега была мрачной и безрадостной. — Ну, они считаются утерянным имуществом. Их полагается вернуть альфе, даже если они всю дорогу будут этому сопротивляться. Шерлок пошёл на риск, когда рассказал мне о себе. 

— Ничего подобного. — Джон потёр глаза ладонью. — Они с Майкрофтом наверняка просчитали твои действия. Они были уверены, что ты не потащишь его к альфе, но вот я… 

От одной мысли о том, что Шерлок мог считать его способным на подобное, пиво в животе Джона застыло ледяной глыбой. Он поднялся на ноги и положил на стол пару банкнот. 

— Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Бог знает, что там происходит в этом его огромном мозге, но он не может верить, будто я с ним так поступлю. Если только он не собирался сбежать. 

— Конечно он так не думает. — Грег встал, хлопнул Джона по плечу и слегка сжал. — Но ему, наверное, всё равно не помешало бы это услышать. — Он махнул рукой на дверь. — Давай. Иди. Я вам позвоню, когда понадобитесь. 

— Спасибо. — Коротко кивнув на прощание, Джон протиснулся к выходу и шагнул на вечернюю улицу. Резкий ветер разогнал облака его раздумий, оставив один-единственный чёткий приоритет. Джон жалел, что не остался дома и не поговорил с Шерлоком, даже если бы для этого пришлось орать через преграду закрытой двери, но он и сам нуждался в сочувствующем слушателе в лице Грега и его совете. Ему нужно было поделиться с кем-то негодованием и озабоченностью, прежде чем высказать что-то кроме недоверчивого фырканья и неуместных вопросов. 

Это не означало пропажу тех самых «как» и «почему», но Джон мог воспринимать их тем, чем они являлись — не имеющими значения обстоятельствами, точно как и говорил Шерлок. Да, ему было любопытно, а теперь, когда в голове звучали догадки Грега, Джон ещё и волновался, но хотя бы мог решить, что делать дальше. Возможно, однажды Шерлок ответит на вопросы. А до тех пор Джон постарается вычислить необходимый минимум. Не для того, чтобы влезть в личную жизнь Шерлока, но чтобы приготовиться к тому, что могло встретиться им в будущем. 

Он перешёл дорогу и зашагал обратно домой, не обращая внимания на встречных прохожих. Ключ провернулся в замке, дверь тихо закрылась за спиной, чтобы не побеспокоить миссис Хадсон, а потом Джон поднялся по лестнице. 

Квартира 221Б была освещена мягким сиянием нескольких ламп и ярким флуоресцентным светильником на кухне. Часы на каминной полке отсчитывали последние минуты до полуночи и Джон, лишь мельком взглянув на них, повернулся к человеку, который сидел за столом и что-то разглядывал под микроскопом. 

На первый взгляд Шерлок был собран как никогда — взгляд серебристых глаз сосредоточен, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. Кто угодно другой наверняка и не заметил бы лёгкое напряжение предплечий или твёрдость в линии плеч: всё тело было готово к спору. Лицо Шерлока, может, и не выражало ничего, но Джону пришлось бы ослепнуть, чтобы не заметить кричащие признаки в осанке и положении тела. 

Стряхнув куртку, Джон принюхался. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы запах Шерлока был более говорящим. В запахах любых других людей всегда присутствовали характерные микроскопические нотки. Не только от употреблённых ими веществ — кофе, сигарет, наркотиков, — но и их эмоционального состояния. Джон знал, когда его пациентов что-то волновало, когда беспокоился Лестрейд. По лёгким оттенкам парфюма понимал, когда миссис Хадсон приходила от своей сестры. Но Шерлок излучал то же, что и всегда — утешающее почти ничего, — и это ничем не помогало. 

Джон тихо подошёл к кухонному столу, сжал пальцы на спинке стула и оперся на неё всем весом. Его плечи оставались расслабленными, а голова склонённой — проявление привычной покорной доступности. 

— Что, с Лестрейдом сплетничали? — Отрывистые слова Шерлока источали фальшивое равнодушие, и губы Джона на миг скривились в усмешке. Ну конечно же, Шерлок вычислил, где он был. — «Волонтёр». Как банально. Забавно, я-то думал, что обсуждение людей за их спинами считается одним из тех «не хороших» поступков. 

— Может, мы и не о тебе болтали, — ответил Джон и вздохнул, когда Шерлок бросил на него совершенно не убеждённый взгляд из-за микроскопа. — Ну ладно, может, и о тебе, но ты же ушёл с видом оскорблённой невинности. Чего ещё ты от меня ожидал? 

— Какое действие необходимо? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, окончательно бросив притворное разглядывание препарата в микроскоп. — Что от этого изменится? 

— Ты мне скажи. — Джон вздёрнул подбородок, беззастенчиво встречая взгляд Шерлока. — Что-то не давало тебе рассказать мне обо всём до этого вечера, и едва ли так вышло потому, что ты считал это обстоятельство незначительным. Что-то тебя сдерживало. 

Он облизнул губы и, покачав головой, отвёл взгляд. 

— У Грега есть интересные теории. — Не обращая внимания на насмешливое фырканье, Джон надавил: — И они, вероятно, неправильные, но больше у меня ничего нет. 

— Какая прелесть, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, барабаня пальцами по регулятору фокусировки. 

— Послушай, я просто… — Джон сжал переносицу, понимая, что с Шерлоком не может быть просто. Из них двоих Джону лучше удавались разговоры о важных вещах, и вариантов у него особо не было, но попытаться стоило. — Можешь ответить на один вопрос? 

— И какой же? — Голос Шерлока так и сочился ледяным презрением, резкой горечью. Он встал со стула и взмахнул рукой, недовольно поморщившись. — Чем я могу удовлетворить твоё детское любопытство? Хочешь знать, каково докатиться до подчинения единственно сексуальным порывам? Извиваюсь ли я? Умоляю? Или… 

Джон шагнул вперёд и схватил Шерлока за руку. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки, но всё равно крепко. Ничто не могло заставить Джона пропустить очевидное вздрагивание Шерлока, как и защитное упрямство в его глазах. И было невозможно определить, что беспокоило больше: мысль о том, что самый живой, настоящий из встреченных им человек был жертвой собственной биологии, или же нотки болезненных эмоций в словах Шерлока, оборвавшихся после резкого движения Джона. 

— Нет, идиот ты несчастный, — выдохнул Джон, качая головой, а потом коротко сжал хватку и снова ослабил. Хотя руку он всё же не убрал, просто не мог, не в тот момент, когда уязвимый изгиб запястий Шерлока под прикосновением удерживал его как якорь. — Я хочу знать, в безопасности ли ты. 

Он наблюдал, как взгляд Шерлока заволокло озадаченностью, словно разговор принял совершенно неожиданный оборот. 

— Я привык быть под прицелом половины преступников Лондона, но… Послушай, я не говорю, что ты не можешь о себе позаботиться. Дело не в том, что изменилась опасность, или что я вдруг решил, что ты с ней не справишься, но теперь это риск совсем другого свойства. 

Шерлок склонил голову набок. Джон чётко увидел момент, когда Шерлок заглянул глубже поверхности, и в его взгляде и сосредоточенных чертах лица отразилась цепочка логических выводов. Ещё секунда, и взгляд этот прояснился, лёгкие морщины разгладились под тихим «О!». Последние следы горечи и возмущения пропали, и теперь Шерлок смотрел на Джона так, словно тот снова превратился в некую недоступную для понимания загадку. 

— Ты хочешь быть готов. Как всегда практичный солдат. 

— Предпочитаю чётко оценивать ситуацию, — подтвердил Джон. — Так как ты? В смысле, в безопасности? 

Уголки рта Шерлока дёрнулись вниз, а кадык приподнялся над воротником. 

— Это ты мне скажи. 

Джон поморщился, распознав мягкий подтекст в словах Шерлока. Тяжело воспринимать их двоих по отдельности, они были неразрывно связанным вместе дуэтом, но в этом вопросе представляли собой две стороны медали, их биология ставила их в совершенно другое положение. 

Такое, которое Шерлок считал угрожающим. 

От осознания кровь стыла в жилах, и Джон попытался вдохнуть через вставшие комом в горле возражения. 

— Нет. — Джон отдёрнул руку и отстранился, качая головой. — Я бы не стал. О чём бы ты там ни беспокоился, я бы просто не стал. Ты же должен это понимать. 

Шорох хлопка — Шерлок скрестил руки на груди. 

— Понимание не означает веру. — Он вздохнул, плечи опустились. — Люди реагируют… непредсказуемо. Твоё поведение в момент открытия правды совершенно отличалось от любых ожидаемых мною вариантов. 

Джон потёр губы ладонью и кивнул. Ему было тошно от того, что Шерлок, пусть и всего несколько часов, считал его угрозой, но он понимал. 

— Тебе нужно было доказательство, а основываться было не на чем. Я понимаю, но ты был прав, твой статус омеги ничего особо не меняет. И уж точно не отменяет того, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Так вот… мне нужно что-то знать? В смысле, что-то ещё? 

Шерлок дёрнул плечом и, размеренным шагом подойдя к окну, всмотрелся в залитую жёлтым светом фонарей Бейкер-стрит. 

— Всё относительно. Сегодня угроз для меня ничуть не больше, чем вчера. 

Джон выдохнул и прислонился к стене с другой стороны стеклянной панели, оставляя её как дополнительное расстояние между ними. 

— Но если расскажешь мне, что нам противостоит, есть шанс, что тебе будет немного легче с этим справиться. Куда проще реагировать без промедления, если не приходится спрашивать, что происходит. 

Шерлок просчитывающе оглядел его, словно мог прочитать все до единого намерения Джона. Что бы он там ни увидел, это заставило его повернуться и низким голосом сказать: 

— У тебя в голове мысли куда более необычные, чем смутное опасение за моё благополучие. Почему просто не спросишь? 

Джон помедлил, проглотив рвавшееся наружу «Потому что ты не захочешь отвечать. Это нечто слишком личное, а есть такие вещи, которыми ты ни с кем не поделишься. Даже со мной». Вместо этого он расправил плечи и спросил, осторожно подбирая слова: 

— Твой альфа придёт за тобой? 

Он ждал, неподвижный под пристальным взглядом Шерлока. Всё его существо, начиная с сердца и заканчивая кончиками пальцев, пульсировало в предвкушении, но ему нужно было утвердить какую-то стратегию. Джон в этот вечер предостаточно узнал о Шерлоке, но дело было не только в личной информации. Дело было в утверждении фактов. 

— Это у Лестрейда такая теория? — спросил Шерлок. — Он думает, что я сбежал? — Он приподнял брови, явно впечатлившись. — Да он заслуживает повышение. 

— Так он прав? — Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и подался вперёд. — Ты сбежал? 

Снова отвернувшись к окну, Шерлок принялся следить за редкими прохожими на тротуаре внизу. 

— Да. Что касается Александра, он считай как любой другой альфа из элиты. Отказывается признать, что не удержал свой самый ценный актив. И совершенно точно не желает привлекать к этому внимание. Он наверняка придумал какое-то оправдание моему отсутствию, и пока я не высовываюсь в Лондоне на поверхность, моя известность не вскроет его ложь, какой бы она ни была. 

— Значит, он за тобой никогда не придёт? 

Шерлок вздохнул, и Джону показалось, что в этом потоке воздуха была едва уловимая дрожь. Проявлять нетерпение казалось неправильным, и он хмуро смотрел, как Шерлок нерешительно кусал губы. 

— Однажды это случилось, — признал Шерлок. — Лет восемь назад. Последствия были… неприятными. 

Джон отвернулся, не желая видеть, как воспоминания скривили лицо и выбелили щёки. Можно было представить сколько угодно вариантов развития событий, и ни один из них не давал благополучного исхода для Шерлока. Однако Джон прекрасно понимал, что это обсуждение лежало в чересчур личной сфере. Копнуть слишком глубоко — и Шерлок замкнётся, поэтому Джон заставил себя сфокусироваться на тех крупицах информации, которую ему готовы были предоставить. 

— Восемь лет? — Джон выбранил себя за собственный идиотизм. Ну конечно, омеги вступали в связь как можно скорее после проявления, но применительно к Шерлоку это почему-то казалось не столь далёким событием. Просто ситуация казалась совершенно новой и неопределённой, в отличие от привычного статуса Шерлока. — Господи. Сколько же тебе было, когда он… — Джон махнул рукой на шею Шерлока. 

— Что случилось с одним вопросом? — Шерлок вздохнул и опять отвернулся к окну. — Семнадцать. Я полжизни состою в связи с ним. 

Джон резко втянул воздух, пытаясь осознать эту информацию. Примерно этого и следовало ожидать, но теперь всё окрасилось в иные оттенки. Если сравнить, он сам Шерлока считай и вовсе не знал. Всё это — они двое и Бейкер-стрит — казалось теперь лишь каплей в океане. 

С трудом сглотнув и отбросив противоречивые эмоции, Джон попытался вернуться к главной теме разговора. 

— Итак, однажды он тебя нашёл. Это может случиться снова? 

— Такая вероятность есть, — признал Шерлок после болезненно затянувшегося, густого и назойливого молчания. — Моим нынешним существованием я частично обязан влиянию брата, но большей частью всё же сомнительному равновесию гордости Александра. И пока сохранение лица остаётся главным его приоритетом, он не признает наличие проблемы. И только при дополнительной стимуляции он может решиться на какие-то действия. 

— Какой стимуляции, например? 

— В прошлый раз он приобрёл ещё одну омегу. Это едва ли законно в плане многожёнства, но частенько спускается на тормозах. — Шерлок пожал плечами, черты лица под воздействием апатии разгладились в нечитаемую маску. — Она умерла несколько месяцев спустя от заражения крови. Вернуть деньги у него не получилось, третью омегу он себе позволить не мог, вот и пришёл за мной. К сожалению, предсказать его поведение довольно сложно. Прошло уже много лет, но он всё равно может заявиться в любой момент и потребовать, чтобы я вернулся к нему. 

Джон попытался представить себе такую ситуацию: какой-то незнакомец, имевший власть над Шерлоком половину его жизни, вдруг врывается в их мир и крадёт всё — Работу, игру, их дружбу. О, Шерлок бы так просто не сдался. Он бы яростно, со всей злостью боролся, тут уж сомневаться не приходилось, но, судя по его словам, в прошлом его сопротивления не хватало. 

— Послушай, меня это совершенно не касается. Ты и сам можешь со всем справиться, но если я могу чем-то помочь… — Джон уставился в пол, желая, чтобы у него было что ещё предложить. — Я приложу все усилия. 

Он ожидал получить в ответ пренебрежение — смех или недоверчивый взгляд, но ничего из этого не последовало. Джон поднял голову и увидел, что Шерлок разглядывал его, недоумённо приподняв брови. 

— Потому что я — омега? 

Джон только фыркнул. 

— Нет, Шерлок. Потому что ты… понимаешь… — Он откашлялся, протянул руки ладонями вверх, а потом уронил их висеть по бокам. — Потому что ты мой друг, идиота кусок. 

Взгляд распахнувшихся глаз Шерлока затопила благодарность, любопытство и восхищение, словно Джон отмочил нечто совершенно неожиданное. Словно действия Джона этому человеку — гению — казались загадкой, и он поёжился под пристальным вниманием. 

У него ещё были вопросы, но их значение медленно сходило на нет. Нравилось ему или нет, он знал о Шерлоке гораздо больше, чем несколько часов назад. И как ни посмотри, это было только к лучшему. Теперь он хотел подтверждения, что открытая ему этим вечером информация не разрушит то, что они выстраивали с того самого дня встречи в Бартсе. 

Наклонив голову, Джон неловко пожал плечами и, помахав пальцем между собой и Шерлоком, спросил: 

— Так что… у нас всё хорошо? 

Впервые за этот вечер Шерлок улыбнулся. И не той фальшивой сверкающей усмешкой человека, втирающегося кому-то в доверие, но кривой, неловкой ухмылкой, которой так дорожил Джон. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Джона, считывая малейшие кусочки информации. Но что-то всё равно осталось, какой-то след сомнения и, возможно, тень сожаления. 

— Думаю, это решать тебе. 

Джон поднял голову, осмысливая всё, что подразумевало это простое предложение. Если смотреть поверхностно, оно особо ни о чём и не говорило, но он знал, что именно делал Шерлок. Возможно, это было не извинение, скорее молчаливое признание, что он ошибался, держа Джона в неведении. 

Это был намёк на возможность надавить и узнать столь желанные ответы на все вопросы, но Джон подавил этот порыв. Он был солдатом и врачом, привык моментально оценивать обстановку и расставлять приоритеты. Он всё сказал и выяснил суть ситуации. На данный момент этого хватало. Дружба Шерлока — его грёбаное доверие — значила куда больше, чем удовлетворение любопытства, и Джон, выпрямив спину, медленно, уверенно кивнул. 

— У нас всё хорошо.


	3. Первый ход

Шорох колёс такси был почти незаметен, терялся в текучем потоке симфонии Лондона. Металлическая клетка салона заглушала городской гвалт, но Шерлок всё равно всматривался в улицы, с наслаждением впитывая входящую информацию, прежде чем наконец отвлечься. 

Было время, много лет назад, когда это место почти захватило его с головой: живое во всех своих проявлениях. Удивительно, как то, что завораживало его больше всего на свете — жизнь в сердце общества, а не в отдалении от него, — со временем смогло превратиться в рутину. 

Мысли мгновенно переметнулись к Джону: единственному исключению в этом правиле. Тот сидел рядом — тёплый силуэт, мягко притягивавший к себе внимание, заставляя снова задуматься о том, как этот самый обычный человек оказался во всех смыслах удивительным. Дело было даже не в пуле для таксиста-убийцы, ставшей первым ходом Джона столь много месяцев назад, но и во всём, что было дальше. 

Джон был добрым и честным, лёгким на подъём и с максимальной лёгкостью заводил друзей — все эти качества Шерлок отбросил бы как не стоящие внимания, если бы не отсвет кое-чего большего. Джон явно прилагал немалые усилия для того, чтобы казаться безобидным и абсолютно невыразительным, но Шерлоку хватило одного взгляда и глубокого вдоха, чтобы присмотреться дальше поверхности. Он увидел не то чтобы маску, скорее резкую грань там, где предполагалась ровная гладь. 

Первоначальные выводы в отношении Джона были интригующими, но и близко не такими неоднозначными, как первое впечатление от его запаха. 

Очевидно альфа, гормональные метки его гендера невозможно отрицать, но было ещё что-то кроме стандартной тяжёлой атмосферы, источаемой Лестрейдом или Майкрофтом. Их запах был плоским — ровная нота в букете наполняющих воздух ароматов. А запах Джона был многомерным и сложным, не наполненным внешними факторами вроде продуктов гигиены или употребляемой еды, хотя намёки на всё это сверкали на краях восприятия Шерлока. 

Он машинально попытался идентифицировать компоненты запахов, но эта задачка оказалась ему не под силу. Его стандартный энциклопедический анализ не дал результата, оставив Шерлока со смутными «безопасность», «хорошо», «да». Это был первый признак того, что Джон Уотсон стоил дальнейшего изучения. 

Шерлок горько улыбнулся, снова отвернувшись к окну. У него было больше года, но он так и не смог распутать клубок сущности Джона. Примечательные и откровенно двойственные черты окружали ядро его личности, и Шерлок оставался счастливо очарованным. О, кое-что проявлялось стабильно и незыблемо. Он знал, что моральные ориентиры Джона очень крепки, но не соотносятся с буквой закона. Обладая устойчивыми взглядами, Джон с готовностью позволял целям оправдывать средства. Законность собственных действий не казалась ему такой большой проблемой, как первопричина их последствий. 

Например: десять дней назад он обнаружил, что все его предположения насчёт вторичного гендера Шерлока неверны. Один неудачный миг, и секрет, который скрывался с таким трудом, оказался обнажённым под изучающим взглядом Джона. Его первоначальная реакция — замешательство, недоверие, любопытство, злость — была абсолютно предсказуемой. Даже инстинктивной. Эту часть Шерлок хотя бы предвидел. 

Но потом путь разделился, превратился в спутанное переплетение предположений возможных исходов, некоторые обуславливались скорее страхом, чем логическим мышлением, но отсутствие рациональной базы не делало их менее ужасающими. Было легко забыть о том, что Джон — альфа; но там, на кухне, когда Шерлок, ощущая твёрдый нажим на шее, чуть ли не излучал загнанный ужас от того, что оказался настолько выставлен напоказ, это обстоятельство действенно напомнило о себе. 

Джон в приступе отвращения или острой неприязни мог просто уйти. Он мог попробовать найти Александра и вернуть Шерлока под его контроль, в точном соответствии с обязанностями законопослушного гражданина. 

Он мог попытаться забрать Шерлока себе. Это было маловероятно, учитывая прочную нелюбовь Джона к любой форме несогласованного взаимодействия, но Шерлок вырос с пониманием, что омеги одним своим существованием творили с альфами странные вещи. Независимо от того, источал он свойственные течке феромоны или нет, само знание об этом могло смести любой намёк на столь дорогую Джону цивилизованность и привести его в некое животное состояние, представив Шерлока как сексуальную добычу и не более того. 

Шерлок не знал, что хуже: тот факт, что он настолько сильно недооценил характер своего соседа, или то, что, всего на миг, испытал позорную дрожь при мысли о том, насколько Джон подавил его. 

Нелогично. Шерлок вовсе не жаждал, чтобы Джон отбросил всё, что определяло его суть. Именно его противоречивость казалась настолько интересной; сообразительность и способность рассуждать, сочувствие и внимание — всё это завораживало. Отними у Джона эти качества, и это будет катастрофой. Но даже хорошо зная Джона, Шерлок не мог исключить вероятность сексуального нападения от человека, которого считал лучшим другом. 

Конечно же, Джон доказал, насколько феерично ошибочными были такие мысли. Он не давил, не приставал, отрицая право Шерлока на личную жизнь, даже не попытался показать грубое превосходство. Вместо этого Джон ушёл из квартиры и обсудил чёрт знает что с прискорбно понимающим ситуацию Лестрейдом. О чём бы они там ни говорили, это позволило Джону оценить события в своей собственной исключительной манере. Когда он вернулся, его озадаченность была всё так же очевидна, как и эмоциональное расстройство, причины которого понять до конца так и не получалось. Джон казался обеспокоенным тем, что Шерлок сам ему не признался, но вместо того, чтобы как-то наказать, сделал выбор. 

Выбор, который прочно утвердил его позицию рядом с Шерлоком, утвердил его как защитника. Не спасающего попавшую в беду девицу рыцаря в сияющих латах, но союзника. Кого-то, на кого Шерлок мог положиться без лишних вопросов. Теоретически в этом положении ничего нового не было. Джон в ту же первую ночь доказал свою верность, но теперь всё было по-другому, потому что прибавилось знание. Он знал, что Шерлок — омега, но даже не попытался как-то воздействовать на него. Джон обращался с Шерлоком так же, как и всегда. 

Не как с некой драгоценностью, не как с психом. Как с человеком. 

Возможно, другим людям это показалось бы минимальным проявлением уважения, но Шерлок находился в том уникальном положении, которое позволяло увидеть всю ценность такого отношения. Даже брат в этом плане с треском провалился, при первой необходимости заключив его в самые тесные ограничения. Шерлоку позволялось жить, в каком-то смысле, но Майкрофт всегда был неподалёку: эдакое неизменное присутствие. Даже Лестрейд, когда узнал, сменил привычное поведение, был почти одержим предполагаемой — и не существующей — хрупкостью Шерлока. 

Только Джон чётко дал понять, что его предложение защищать не имело никакого отношения к вопросам гендера. Он видел Шерлока ни больше ни меньше именно тем, кем он был: консультирующим детективом, который регулярно выставлял Скотланд-Ярд на посмешище, несомненно умным и способным самостоятельно принимать решения. Нет, Джон принял сторону Шерлока только потому, что так было правильно, а обет поддерживать решения Шерлока — особенно в плане желания жить отдельно от Александра — едва ли будет когда-нибудь отозван. 

Эта клятва Джона не должна была принести чувство безопасности. В случае необходимости Шерлок был более чем способен справиться со всем самостоятельно, но что-то в уверенности Джона ослабило натяжение издёрганных нервов. Во всём, начиная с действий и до утверждения, что у них «всё хорошо», Джон на первое место ставил их отношения. Он выбрал оставить другие вопросы — а их явно было великое множество — без ответа и не пытаться всё разузнать. Он уважал отказ Шерлока обсуждать важную проблему, когда ему самому очень хотелось более полных объяснений относительно текущей ситуации. 

Окажись они в обратном положении Шерлок точно не смог бы проявить подобную предупредительность. 

Такси резко повернуло за угол, шины едва слышно протестующе визгнули. Из-за резкой смены направления Джон завалился Шерлоку на плечо: тот от сильного столкновения удивлённо кашлянул, когда тело прошила нервная дрожь. 

Джон тут же пробормотал извинения и с неприкрытой поспешностью сел прямо. Шерлок сдержал вздох. Это было самое заметное изменение в поведении Джона. Прежде он рассмеялся бы, задержался в личном пространстве Шерлока и пошутил про водительское мастерство таксиста. А теперь Джон отчётливо отшатнулся, пытаясь скрыть волнение, и упорно таращился в окно на свой стороне машины, не обращая внимания на раздражённое фырканье Шерлока. 

Когда-то Шерлок дорожил собственным личным пространством, защищая предоставляемое им ограждение, но с момента появления в его жизни Джона эти границы начали стираться. Шерлок начал привыкать к мимолётным контактам, иногда даже предвкушал их. 

Но как только обнаружилось, что Шерлок — омега, все эти крошечные дружеские касания — которые частенько намекали на что-то большее — прекратились. Раньше Джон спокойно передавал ему кружку с чаем, так что их пальцы соприкасались, или хватал Шерлока за локоть, чтобы привлечь внимание. Близко наклонялся, чтобы присмотреться к очередному эксперименту, или мягко подталкивал в сторону кухни. 

А теперь даже случайные касания, казалось, вызывали угрызения совести. Словно Джон решил, что гендер Шерлока ставит его за некие рамки доступности. Это было странно, потому что альфы в большинстве своём подумали бы прямо противоположное. Принимая Шерлока за альфу, Джон вёл себя уверенно, иногда даже флиртовал, но одно небольшое изменение в его знаниях, и все разговоры стали гладкими и платоническими, полными фальстартов и оборванных жестов. 

Не то чтобы Джон не хотел прикоснуться: Шерлок не раз замечал, как тот отдёргивал руку, не успев дотянуться до его предплечья. Нет, Джон просто запрещал себе, потому что думал, что не может. Несомненно, в его мыслях на первое место выдвигалось изначальное право обладания Александра. 

«Подержанная вещь». 

Слова шипели в ухе, память бормотала обвинения, пока Шерлок пытался удержать невозмутимое лицо. Рука невольно вскинулась, скользнула под шарф, чтобы обвести эпитафию жестокости, выщербленную на коже. Ненависть ко всему ею олицетворяемому обожгла внутренности, Шерлок поджал губы, желая, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы никто не ставил под сомнение его право на нынешнюю жизнь, чтобы ничто не заставляло Джона сдерживать внимание — дружеское или более сложное, — которое он так свободно дарил совсем недавно. 

И хуже того, Шерлоку хотелось бы избавиться от сожаления, чувства острой тоски по тем мимолётным мгновениям единения. Оно постоянно напоминало о себе, действовало на нервы, пока рациональная часть его мозга барахталась в паутине сентиментальных страхов. 

Именно поэтому они сейчас ехали в Ноттинг-Хилл по просьбе Лестрейда. Дело казалось менее чем обещающим, но Шерлок так отчаянно желал чем-нибудь — чем угодно — занять свой разум, лишь бы это не касалось Джона и изменившихся обстоятельств, в которых они теперь оказались. 

Наконец такси подъехало к окончанию улицы и водитель ошалело таращился на заполонившие обочины полицейские машины, пока Шерлок не помахал деньгами у него перед носом, чтобы привлечь внимание. Раздражение обострило цитрусовый запах таксиста-беты, и, пока он неохотно отсчитывал сдачу, Шерлок бросил на него полный презрения взгляд. 

Сцену заполняли всё те же люди, которым синие мигалки и мгла раннего лондонского утра придавали вид довольно-таки призрачный. Знакомые лица Донован, Андерсона и нескольких постоянных криминалистов были изучены и отсеяны за ненадобностью, маловажные детали их личной жизни не имели никакого значения. Шерлок приподнял полицейскую ленту, чтобы задержаться и пропустить Джона вперёд, прежде чем поднырнуть следом, а потом уткнулся прямиком в вытянутую руку Донован. 

Она закатила глаза, недовольно поджатые губы обрамили складки. 

— Ты нам не нужен, знаешь ли. С этим мы и сами можем разобраться. 

От чёрствого запаха лжи у Шерлока в носу зачесалось, и он одарил её холодным взглядом, моментально оценив облик. Ничто так не прочило мелочность Салли, как состояние оборонительной враждебности. Его способности представляли для неё угрозу, а лёгкость, с которой он их применял, вгоняли сержанта-бету в прострацию. В итоге это проявлялось в слабых оскорблениях и бесконечных банальных стычках. Это было утомительно, но вполне ожидаемо. 

Шерлока так и подмывало перечислить все доказательства фальшивости её бравады, начиная с залёгших под глазами теней, обозначающих далеко не лучшее физическое состояние, до дрожащих рук. Тревога: примечательно жестокая сцена преступления с жертвой-ребёнком, или кем-то ещё в той же степени уязвимым. Однако Джон маячил рядом, напряжённый и продрогший от холода. Лучше было спустить всё на тормозах, чем задержаться и поставить Донован на место. 

— И зачем тогда меня позвали? — безразлично протянул он. 

— Поверь мне, это не моя идея. — Она поднесла рацию ко рту и, кивнув стоявшим на страже у входа офицерам, сказала: — Веду их к вам, сэр. 

Стуча каблуками по тротуару, Донован провела их через дверь дома под номером сорок два. Металлическая вонь крови тут же накатилась на рецепторы, а Джон рядом издал задушенный стон отвращения. Несомненно, для Салли всё это было лишь оттенком запаха в воздухе, но Джон, наверное, словно в стену врезался. Обоняние альфы обладало чуткостью не меньшей, чем у омеги, но было специфически настроено на именно биологические нотки. Феромоны, слёзы, пот и сексуальные флюиды — всё это вставало во главу пирамиды восприятия обонятельных рецепторов альфы, так что остальные, более тонкие входные данные часто оставались незамеченными. 

Шерлок, с другой стороны, мог воспринять весь предлагаемый домом калейдоскоп оттенков запахов. Чистящее средство на ковре, грязная тарелка в раковине на кухне, пепел в пепельнице и запах увядающих роз — всё это требовало его внимания, подчёркнутое пронзительной вонью пороха. 

В воздухе словно поплыли строки истории, которую он не мог открыто распознать. Не мог, если только не хотел вызвать слишком много вопросов и обнажить свою тайну под другими, куда менее дружественными внимательными взглядами. Нет, он воспользуется этими данными для навигации по визуальному наблюдению: у него было много лет для оттачивания этого метода до совершенства. 

Плотный ковёр заглушал шаги, пока Шерлок подходил к гостиной, удостаивая быстрым взглядом картины на стене: каждая из них была дорогостоящим вложением, хотя все они отчётливо показывали любовь к модернистам. Ни единого признака несогласованности, к тому же, полотна были протёрты от пыли. Интересно. 

Лестрейд с самым мрачным и усталым выражением лица ждал их у двери. Он приветственно кивнул, а потом жестом пригласил их внутрь, быстро проговаривая относящиеся к делу сведения: 

— Поступило сообщение о стрельбе от соседа. Мы приехали и нашли вот это. Доннелли: муж, жена и дочь. — Он обвёл рукой три тела, лежащие по центрам кровавых окружностей. — Мать и дочь убиты выстрелом в лицо, отец — пулей в висок. На первый взгляд кажется, будто это сделал он сам. 

Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул, проглотив издёвку, когда инспектор повысил голос и вскинул руку, предупреждая его ответ: 

— Мы довольно быстро отказались от этой версии. Он просто не мог упасть вот так. 

Он махнул рукой на мужчину, лежавшего в позе упокоенного фараона — руки сложены на груди, в ослабленных пальцах пистолет. Его костюм — пошит на заказ, тонкая серая шерсть, Сэвил-роу — был высшего класса, и Шерлок, прищурившись, повернулся к двум другим телам, не обращая внимания на вспышки камер описывавших всевозможные детали криминалистов, которые старались навечно запечатлеть сцену преступления с помощью своих объективов. 

— Когда мы приехали, сигнализация была включена, — добавила Донован, — но она не зарегистрировала никаких беспокойств во время убийства, так что либо система была отключена и кто-то её перезапустил, либо… 

Шерлок внимательно слушал, хотя и склонился для осмотра других тел, проверяя всё, начиная с одежды и до позы. Он отстранённо осознавал, что Андерсон маячил на пороге, наблюдая за каждым его движением. 

— Может, всё не так, как кажется? — предположил Джон, и Шерлок, подняв взгляд, увидел, как тот махнул на сенсоры в углу потолка. — Это не может быть обманка… средство устрашения, не настоящая система? 

— Нет. — Шерлок нахмурился, аккуратно перевернул руки девочки и осмотрел её кожу, а потом продолжил: — Подлинные картины на стенах, уникальные скульптуры, не говоря уже о десятке или даже больше первых изданий старинных книг. — Он махнул на кубической формы полки, украшавшие стены наподобие амбразур. — Да только в двух комнатах я вижу ценностей на целый миллион. Сигнализация настоящая. 

— Тогда почему она не сработала? — Вопрос Лестрейда повис в воздухе, но Шерлок не обратил на него внимания, поскольку был слишком занят осмотром матери. Инспектор вздохнул. — Шерлок? 

Шерлок раздосадовано одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, а потом дёрнул головой в сторону Донован. 

— Сержант права. Во время убийства система была отключена, как и скрытые в плинтусах камеры. — Он показал на лепнину, украшающую место стыка потолка и стен, там с равными промежутками виднелись одинаковые неровности. — Оборудование для слежения найдёте где-то рядом. Возможно, это будет нечто вроде студии. Кто бы это ни сделал, перед уходом он включил сигнализацию. Любопытное поведение для убийцы. 

— Стоило того, чтобы выбраться из постели? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

— Какая самоуверенность, — пробормотал Шерлок, отвлёкшись на скрепляющие рукава рубашки мужчины запонки. — Я уже не спал. 

— Ты ещё не спал, — поправил его Джон с явным весельем в голосе. — А вот я как раз лежал в постели и теперь не совсем понимаю, почему меня оттуда выдернули. Зачем я тебе? 

Шерлок задумался над словами Джона, рука замерла над лацканом пиджака мужчины, от вспышки беспокойства содрогнулись пальцы. Джон редко ставил под вопрос причины, по которым Шерлок тащил его за собой на место преступления, а они крылись не столько в необходимости получить медицинское заключение, сколько в его дружеской поддержке и общей полезности. Это что, ещё один симптом перемен между ними? Было ли исчезновение Джона из его жизни необоснованным страхом, или сейчас он увидел первый признак того, что это лишь отложенная реальность? 

Он бросил взгляд в направлении Джона и постарался сдержать накрывшую его волну облегчения при виде шутливого любопытства, обозначенного морщинками в уголках глаз. Ворчание обуславливалось скорее насильственным вытягиванием из постели, чем искренним непониманием цели его нахождения тут, и Шерлок приложил все силы, чтобы скрыть эту секундную неуверенность и на что-то отвлечься. 

Он задумчиво хмыкнул, изобразив внезапное озарение, и показал на дверь в дальней стене. 

— Проверь кухню, — приказал он. — И Лестрейда с собой прихвати. 

Джон что-то проворчал, но подчинился, а инспектор пошёл следом за ним. Вот честно, они должны были быть ему благодарны. Насколько понимал Шерлок, Джон с Лестрейдом после того вечера в «Волонтёре» не встречались, а Лестрейд чуть ли не вибрировал от переполнявших его вопросов, которые, вероятно, касались скорее Шерлока, чем текущего дела. Лестрейд никогда не старался скрыть тревогу, а Джону нужно было отвлечься. Своё беспокойство из-за трупов, особенно ребёнка, он прятал далеко не так хорошо, как думал. Шерлок предложил им возможность уединения или, во всяком случае, иллюзию таковой. 

Поднявшись на ноги, он отошёл от трупов и, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не потревожить какие-нибудь доказательства, принялся исследовать комнату. Он ненароком шагнул ближе к двери в кухню, разглядывая названия книг и бокалы из-под вина на столе, и попытался подслушать. 

Говорил Лестрейд, и его голос больше подходил не ответственному за расследование инспектору — слишком мягкие, дружественные интонации сквозили в нём. Слова не были ни отрывочными, ни распорядительными, и Шерлок задержал дыхание, пытаясь разобрать разговор. 

— У вас же всё хорошо? Ну, понимаешь, насчёт… — Предложение оборвалось, и Шерлок задумался, не пошёл ли в ход некий многозначительный жест. Как бы то ни было, всё явно говорило том, что темой обсуждения были их с Джоном отношения, и беспокойство Лестрейда было не менее очевидным, чем его любопытство. 

Шерлок напряг спину и, подавив искушение заглянуть в дверь, продолжил медленно и тщательно осматривать комнату, представляя, как Джон исследовал кухню. Когда тот заговорил, голос сопровождало какое-то эхо: Шерлок предположил, что Джон разглядывал содержимое холодильника. 

— Да, у меня была пара дней, чтобы свыкнуться с этой идеей. В любом случае, я сейчас в лучшем состоянии, чем тогда в пабе. — Снова тишина, на этот раз более краткое, оборвавшееся лёгким звяканьем стекла. Возможно, он изучал бутылки? — То есть, я имею в виду, всё в порядке. Мы в порядке. В конце концов, он просто… Шерлок, понимаешь? 

— Похоже, ты это осознал куда быстрее меня. — Голос Лестрейда звучал натянуто, и Шерлок закатил глаза — настолько это заявление было преуменьшением. Поведение инспектора было просто невыносимым ещё много месяцев после того, как Майкрофт проинформировал его о ситуации. Шерлок тогда чуть надежду не потерял, ему потребовалась примечательно жестокая стычка с целой бандой отмывателей денег, чтобы доказать свою состоятельность. 

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и шагнул в сторону, предположив, что разговор подошёл к концу. Однако не успел он выйти за пределы слышимости, как Лестрейд как-то неловко и неуверенно кашлянул. 

— Что? — Голос Джона звучал настороженно, но заинтригованно. Достаточно открыто к человеку, которого считал своим другом, но с оборонительными нотками, словно Джон ожидал от инспектора слов, которые предпочёл бы не слышать. 

— Послушай. Я не прошу тебя предавать его доверие, но если в моих силах чем-то помочь… или если мне стоит что-то знать…. — Предложение повисло незавершённым: осторожный подход, чтобы подбодрить Джона заполнить пробелы. Шерлок узнал технику — она довольно часто использовалась для вытягивания информации из свидетелей — и сжал зубы, перебарывая зудящее под кожей раздражение. Несомненно, Джону отчаянно хотелось обсудить открытые им обстоятельства. 

Однако незамедлительного ответа не последовало. Не случилось фонтана тех немногих подробностей, которыми Шерлок так неохотно поделился. Джон лишь вздохнул, и его очень тихие слова были чётко подобраны. 

— Сказать могу лишь одно: ты был прав. В смысле, твоя теория подтвердилась. Если честно, кроме этого я больше ничего особо и не знаю. Хотелось бы, но даже будь у меня все ответы… 

— Ты бы ими со мной не поделился. 

Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему Лестрейд вовсе не оскорбился, а наоборот, был явно доволен, словно Джон прошёл какой-то тест. 

— Ладно, с этим я могу работать. — В голосе инспектора звучало странное облегчение. — В смысле, я всё равно буду за ним присматривать, но сейчас я хотя бы понимаю, что это не банальная паранойя. Теперь мы оба можем его прикрыть, да? 

Шерлок почувствовал на себе взгляд Джона и притворился искренне заинтересованным задвижкой на окне: чуть сдвинутой, но крепко сидящей в пазах за редким использованием. Даже если и подозревал, что их подслушивают, Джон ничем этого не выдал, но в его ответе слышалось некое подчёркивание, словно оно должно было достичь ушей не только Лестрейда. 

— Верно. 

Их разговор медленно перетёк к насущному осмотру кухни, а Шерлок отошёл подальше, пытаясь отбросить поселившееся под рёбрами странное, боязливое ощущение. Он думал о многих часах беспокойства, что Джон узнает о нём, и непрестанных ужасающих сценариях, проносившихся в голове. Конечно, тот же риск был и при рассказе Лестрейду, но в те далёкие годы в их с инспектором общении отсутствовала эмоциональная составляющая. Тот был лишь инструментом для получения доступа к делу. Его ответная реакция и последующие необходимые действия не представляли особого беспокойства. 

А Шерлок даже не предполагал, что они могут так среагировать. В лучшем сценарии развития события, при самом предпочтительном исходе, итогом всегда было безразличие. Он совершенно не ожидал такого — что эти двое будут работать вместе, обмениваться необходимой информацией, не предавая доверия, и всё это во благо Шерлока. Всё могло прямо-таки вонять превосходством альф — тем самым, от чего он так долго отчаянно убегал. Их действия легко можно было принять за покровительственные ограничения, словно они пытались эдаким образом посадить его в клетку. И всё же, несмотря на собственное слабое восприятие эмоциональных посылов, Шерлок понимал, что тут дело было в другом. Это не было попыткой лишить его свободы выбора. Просто двое людей делали то, что им казалось необходимым. 

И не из-за его статуса омеги, но потому что они считали его другом. 

Шерлок резко втянул воздух, отбрасывая непривычный водоворот путаных эмоций, когда те самые двое вошли в комнату. Он почти ждал от них улыбки, единения в их относящихся к Шерлоку неуютных чувствах, но, к счастью, оба приняли сугубо профессиональный вид. Когда Джон заговорил, Шерлок жадно вцепился в относящиеся к делу детали. 

— Вряд ли к кухне кто-то прикасался — совершенно ничего необычного. Ни крови, ни пыли, ни грязи у двери… Кто бы это ни сделал, пришёл он не оттуда. 

Шерлок сжал пальцы перед губами, снова отвернувшись к триумвирату трупов и почувствовав, как полы пальто всколыхнувшись снова повисли. 

— И не нужно было, — пробормотал он, разрозненные кусочки вспышками объединялись перед внутренним взором, элементы паззла складывались во вполне опознаваемое целое. 

— Тогда что у тебя для меня есть? — скорее жадно, чем снисходительно, спросил Лестрейд. 

Шерлок медленно сделал последний круг, выискивая всё, что мог пропустить, а потом посмотрел на тела: стартовую точку и решение этого преступления. 

— Трое мертвы, все застрелены из одного оружия. Пули подойдут к пистолету в руке мистера Доннелли. Однако, на спусковой крючок нажимал не он. — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону жены и дочери, указывая на разрушительные свойства их ранений. — Убийца злился на женщину, вплоть до ненависти. Когда стреляешь кому-то в лицо — это личное. Это было наказание, но вот это… — Он повернулся к отцу. — Здесь видно уважение. 

— Что, только потому что он весь такой ровненький лежит? — влез со своего поста Андерсон, чей лоб скривила хмурость. 

— Не только. Жена и дочь в спальной одежде. Не было приложено усилий для сохранения даже иллюзии пристойности, но при этом они и не обнажены, что могло бы намекнуть на сексуальный подтекст их смерти. — Шерлок внимательно смотрел, как никогда отчётливо прослеживая контраст. — Они были отделены от него, их головы смотрят вправо, в то время как его — влево. К тому же, его переодели. — Шерлок водил рукой от одного объекта обсуждения к другому. — На нём его лучший костюм и ботинки, даже запонки на месте. Рана в его голове была очищена, но крови всё равно было достаточно, чтобы остался след на внутренней стороне воротника — появился, пока убийца переодевал труп. 

Шерлок поднял голову и широким жестом обвёл гостиную. 

— То же уважение выказано и дому. Он остался в безукоризненном состоянии. У настолько состоятельной семьи должна быть горничная — ни намёка на пыль, ни единого признака одержимости чистоплотностью у хозяев, а это значит, что кому-то платили за поддержание дома в идеальном виде. Но наёмный работник вряд ли пришёл бы в выходные. Учитывая всё это, хотя бы следы от бокалов на столе должны были остаться. 

Шерлок показал на весь из себя люксовый махаоновый низкий журнальный столик, поверхность которого ничуть не замарали высокие бокалы из-под шампанского, без каких-либо подставок стоявшие на поверхности. 

— То есть кто-то прибрался? 

— И прибрал кое-что к рукам, — добавил Шерлок, стрельнув улыбкой в сторону Джона, и подошёл к одной из книжных полок. Пальцы скользили по корешкам, выделяя прогалы между томами. — Картины большие, их сложно унести, но вот книги? 

— С чего ты взял, что эти промежутки там были не всегда? — требовательно спросила Донован. 

— Глазами воспользуйся, — рявкнул он. — Тома лежат стопками, одна возле дивана, другая на столике в коридоре. Книг в доме больше, чем места для них, так откуда пустоты? Нет, что-то забрали, что-то ценное — возможно, ценное в сентиментальном плане, но тут скорее жажда наживы. — Шерлок скользнул взглядом по комнате, собирая информацию. — Оставшиеся первые издания представляют умеренную ценность, но тут явно были ещё ныне отсутствующие сокровища. В страховой компании наверняка есть список. Узнайте, что пропало. 

— Что-то ещё? — с очевидным сарказмом поинтересовался Андерсон. 

— Хочешь сказать, я дал вам недостаточно для дальнейшего расследования? — Шерлок приподнял брови, а потом раздражённо нахмурился, встречая в равной степени пустые взгляды людей вокруг. — Да бога ради, как вы вообще выживать умудряетесь? Это выше моего понимания. Как вы можете влачить своё скучное существование и видеть настолько мало? Смотрите! 

— На что? — спросила Донован и покачала головой, в голосе проявился невесёлый смешок. — Ты нам пока что не сказал ничего такого крышесносного. И уж точно ничего такого, что поможет нам выследить преступника. 

Шерлок вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы и перебарывая желание схватить Донован за плечи и трясти, пока она не откроет глаза и не соизволит наконец увидеть. 

— Ты же сама сказала. Когда вы приехали, сигнализация была включена, так что кто-то её перезапустил. В таком доме живут люди состоятельные, так ведь? Они бы не отправились спать, оставив систему дезактивированной, так что кто бы их ни убил, этот человек знал код. Более того, убийца смог собрать всех троих жильцов в одной комнате, не применяя силу и не вызывая подозрений. Они доверяли своему убийце. Почему? 

— Они… его знали? 

— Да, Джон! — Шерлок даже не пытался подавить широкую улыбку, а его одобрение было невозможно замаскировать. — Но это не просто знакомый. У убийцы было неоспоримое право здесь находиться. Оглянитесь. Чего ещё не хватает? Это явно семейный дом, но… 

Пару секунд никто не отвечал, но потом молчание нарушил голос Андерсона, слова звучали неуверенно, словно студент вызвался ответить, но ожидал получить выволочку. 

— Фотографии? 

Шерлок изогнул бровь, подозревая, что это была просто удачная догадка, но признавая её верность. 

— Именно. Должно быть хоть что-то, пусть даже полароидные снимки с отдыха. Книги представляют собой ценность, но зачем забирать ещё и фотографии? А они были; на каминной полке заметны следы, где солнце высветлило дерево вокруг рамок, но фотографий нет. 

— Что-то на память забрал? — Грег недоумённо пожал плечами, а Шерлок раздражённо вздохнул. 

— Нет. Единственное проявление сентиментальных чувств здесь было в отношении отца. Смотрите, всё очевидно. Семья бет, мужу хорошо за пятьдесят, всё просто, но вот жене не больше тридцати пяти. Кожа на её шее и руках всё ещё упругая и относительно гладкая, но признаков нанесения антивозрастных средств нет. Жена молодая, почти наверняка не первая. Дочь — результат второго брака. Вторженцы с точки зрения нашего убийцы. 

— Вот почему они были убиты выстрелом в лицо. — Джон нахмурился, рассматривая беспощадное зрелище. — Так что, ты подозреваешь первую жену? 

Шерлок покачал рукой и скривился, неопределённо хмыкнув. 

— Возможно, но маловероятно. Развод часто приводит к ненависти в отношении бывшего партнёра. Может, бывшая супруга и не стала бы уничтожать его лицо, но переодеть его в лучший костюм? Нет, тот, кто это сделал, ставил его на пьедестал, но считал его смерть необходимой частью хорошо продуманного плана. Поищите детей от первого брака, они почти наверняка чувствуют себя брошенными. 

— Настолько, чтобы убить? — спросил Лестрейд. 

— По всей видимости. Единственная несостыковка — время. Дочери сколько, лет двенадцать-тринадцать? Если предположить, что она родилась уже в браке — что наиболее вероятно, учитывая наличие обручальных колец, — то развод был больше десяти лет назад, так зачем было ждать? Что изменилось? 

Шерлок задрал голову к потолку и невидяще разглядывал краску, пытаясь сместить угол обзора всей сцены, вычисляя все вероятные варианты. 

— Разве что всё это является лишь вторичным мотивом. — Он повернулся, изображая руками уравновешивающиеся чаши весов, пока переоценивал доказательства. — Это эффект, а не причина. Зачем вообще убивать отца? Необходимость. Движущая сила тут не ненависть — она лишь самая очевидная деталь в данных. Если бы истинной причиной убийств была ненависть к женщинам, их бы убили в отсутствие отца. Он разъезжает по работе, посмотрите на загар. 

Шерлок уже практически говорил сам с собой, стремительно приближаясь к заключению. 

— Нет, тут всё дело в деньгах. Книги лишь быстрый способ слегка поправить положение. Самое главное тут — наследство и его получатель, но ещё более важно то, что довело преступника до такого отчаяния, что он решился убить человека, которого явно обожал. Это ключевая деталь — единственная, которая возвышает это дело над обычной скукотищей. 

— Хорошо. Салли, поищи другую семью и постарайся разузнать насчёт книг, — приказал Лестрейд и махнул рукой Андерсону. — А вы продолжайте. Шерлок, тебе нужно ещё что-то осмотреть? 

— Остальной дом. Тут явно должно быть что-то ещё. — Прежде, чем инспектор смог хоть что-то пробормотать, Шерлок вышел из гостиной, позволяя потоку данных омывать его разум, а Джон следовал за ним по пятам. Ноги несли их от комнаты к комнате, каждая полнилась информацией, но большая её часть не представляла особой важности. 

Шерлок как раз направился в сторону гостевой спальни, когда Джон чуть весело сказал: 

— Знаешь, ты не самый тактичный человек в мире. 

Шерлок искоса взглянул на него. 

— Нет. Есть какой-то повод для такой отвратительной констатации очевидного? 

— Ты. Сплавил меня с Грегом на кухню потрепаться, а потом подслушал. — Джон закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней, наблюдая за принявшимся всё осматривать Шерлоком. — Я не заметил, пока ты не подошёл к окну, но ты же всё слышал, да? 

Шерлок вздохнул, слушая вполуха, пока исследовал бледные квадратные следы на обоях и остатки двустороннего скотча: отсюда давно сняли плакаты. Книжные полки, украшенные обрывочными узорами, просели в середине, позволяя предположить, что когда-то них стояло множество тяжёлых учебников, а сама комната была забита теми редкими вещами, которые люди частенько оставляют при переезде: ребёнок покинул дом. Ребёнок активный, склонный к расстройству, вероятно, выросший во взрослого, питающего идею об убийстве. 

Шерлок отстранённо угукнул на вопрос Джона, разглядывая потёртости на полу: след от многолетнего быстрого хождения туда-сюда. Возможно, когда родители ругались, или когда в жизнь вторглась новая нежеланная сестра. Изначально линия казалась довольно-таки чёткой, старейшие повреждения легко выдавали семь-восемь лет беспокойства, но на краях виднелись более слабые помарки. Обитатель этой комнаты со временем неуклонно становился всё более неуравновешенным, смазывая борозду собственных страданий. 

Итак, склонный к учёбе ребёнок, вероятно, отправленный учиться в частную школу, но не в пансионат. Пансионеры существовали в очень стрессовой обстановке, находясь под вниманием со стороны переходного высшего класса своей образовательной среды. Недостаток родительского контроля плюс резкий и непривычный излишек плохого влияния, а бонусом шаткий гормональный коктейль юношества и вступления во взрослую жизнь. 

Итак, заключение было одно: наркотики. Находясь в такой комнате, где бы он спрятал заначку? 

Шерлок проверил шкафы и попрыгал на половицах — прискорбно прочных, — всё это время смутно осознавая выжидательный характер молчания Джона. О чём там они говорили? О, точно. Подслушивание, едва ли неожиданное для него поведение. 

— Проблемы? 

Джон вздохнул, но скорее смиренно, чем разочарованно. 

— Это был личный разговор, Шерлок. 

— И касался он меня, — напомнил Шерлок, замерев посреди комнаты и оценивая варианты. Увидеть его было некому, кроме Джона, который более чем привык к такому странному поведению. Если в том, как Шерлок запрокинул голову и глубоко вдохнул, набирая полные лёгкие запахов, было что-то странное, Джон на эту тему ничего не сказал. 

— Не в этом дело, — проворчал Джон, но Шерлок едва обратил на него внимание. Он был слишком занят сортировкой предоставленных воздухом данных. Запах присутствия Джона, солнечно-яркий и искушающий, был намеренно отложен в сторону, осознанный и проигнорированный, пока шло распознавание слабых оттенков прошлых запахов, почти выветрившихся после регулярных уборок. Чистящие средства и полироль: запах уборщицы. Под ним чернила и бумага, тонкий запах, который Шерлок пометил как «школа», и да, тоже почти пропавший, но всё равно продолжавший нашёптывать свою историю, атакуя обоняние намёком на едкую сладость. 

Он открыл глаза, наклонил голову, уставился на кровать и, опустившись на колени, заглянул в пространство под ней. Пыль, перья от подушек — уборщица тут явно халтурила. Ничего интересного взгляду не открылось, и Шерлок прищурился, рассматривая узкие планки реечного дна под матрасом, а потом залез под невысокую кровать. В итоге он оказался в положении механика, исследующего днище машины, и ухмыльнулся, увидев наконец искомое. 

Трёх планок не хватало, а выемки под их края в корпусе кровати образовывали прекрасные маленькие ниши. Недостаточно большие для порно-журналов, но вполне подходящие для прятания сигарет или более запретных веществ. 

— И что, теперь так всегда будет? Будешь постоянно подслушивать мои разговоры? — спросил Джон, и теперь в его голосе звучали обида и разочарование. Он даже дошёл до того, что слегка пнул Шерлока по торчащей из-под кровати ноге. — Я понимаю, что ты не доверяешь людям, но это ведь я. Чего такого ты от меня ожидаешь? 

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на двух задачах одновременно. Джон искал ободрения, это было очевидно, но неужели он не мог подождать, пока Шерлок не будет занят попытками расследовать убийство? 

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что любые остававшиеся у меня страхи не имеют основания и что не придётся тайно сбегать с Бейкер-стрит. Даже при лучшем раскладе быстро собраться — та ещё задачка. А с постоянно присматривающей домовладелицей и соседом это было бы почти невозможно. — В голосе проявились задумчивые нотки, когда кончики пальцев принялись ощупывать третью пустоту в каркасе кровати. Его разум был слишком занят обдумыванием дела, чтобы следить за дальнейшими словами. — Мне уже пришлось исправить несколько деталей в плане побега. Это утомительно. 

Шерлок не заметил внезапного молчания Джона, и тело прошило тревогой, когда сильные пальцы обхватили лодыжки и с минимальными усилиями вытащили его из-под кровати. Пальто сбилось на манер шерстяной подушки под головой, но он, забыв хоть что-то возразить, ошалело разглядывал Джона. 

Вытащив его наружу, Джон опустился на одно колено, седлая его бёдра и отчаянно мотая головой. 

— Нет, — заявил Джон приказным тоном, и образ военного подавил любой намёк на дрожь в его голосе. — Вот это ты себе придумал? Что можешь просто однажды испариться? Нет! 

Шерлок моментально оскалился, морща нос и обнажая зубы. Та часть его, которую глубоко впечатлило и несколько заинтриговало вот такое откровенное проявление силы в исполнении Джона, быстро испарилась под яростью и горьким разочарованием от того, как с ним разговаривали, и не кто-нибудь, а именно Джон. 

— Вот уж не знал, что принадлежу тебе и должен подчиняться приказам, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, приподнимаясь на локтях прямо в личное пространство Джона, замирая чуть ли не нос к носу. Он, может, и оказался под сильной стеной тела Джона зажатый между непоколебимой твёрдостью его бёдер, но не собирался лежать весь из себя смиренный и скромный, пока очередной альфа указывает, что ему положено делать, а что — нет. 

Время замерло, воздух разъедали эмоции. Шерлок вздрогнул, мышцы напряглись в ожидании нападения, когда старые воспоминания о других, безджоновых временах зашевелились в сознании. Он подсознательно напрягся, когда внутри всё словно выхолостило, потому что ну конечно же, до этого должно было дойти. Несмотря на все логические выводы в отношении личности Джона, одно обстоятельство оставалось неоспоримым. Джон был альфой, и Шерлоку стоило понимать, что это было лишь вопросом времени, когда он начнёт вести себя соответствующе. 

— Что? 

Шерлок моргнул, поражённый тоном голоса Джона. Не звериным или яростным, но пропитанным чистым ужасом. Джон отрывисто замотал головой, а Шерлок озадаченно наблюдал, как всё пошло не по предсказанному им сценарию, и начал замечать видневшиеся в чертах лица свидетельства. 

Брови Джона были приподняты, изогнуты несчастьем и беспокойством. Лицо побелело, вместо цвета была лишь слабость, и несмотря на то, что он нависал над Шерлоком, в плечах не было угрозы. Напротив, Джон приподнял плечи к ушам, а поддерживавшая его вес правая рука заметно дрожала. 

— Я… я ничего такого не имел в виду, — прошептал Джон, а потом цветисто выругался себе под нос и, подвинувшись, провёл ладонью по лицу. Он пытался мысленно проиграть свои слова и осознать, как их можно было превратно понять? — Я не имел в виду, что ты не можешь уйти, если захочешь, я просто… 

Он сглотнул, и Шерлок откинулся на локти, принимая исходящие от Джона волны беспокойства. 

— Одна мысль о том, что вот ты рядом, а потом раз — и тебя нет… Без возможности попрощаться. Без возможности узнать, ушёл ли ты по собственной воле или тебя похитили… — Джон сжал зубы, наморщил нос и тяжело выдохнул. — Это было бы пыткой. 

Шерлок был опытным манипулятором. Он прекрасно знал, как добавить в голос надрыв и дрожь, но ничего настолько нарочитого в словах Джона не было. Тот был искренне обеспокоен мыслью о том, что Шерлок вдруг исчезнет, словно это ему просто в голову никогда не приходило. Да и с чего бы? Самым близким к этому опытом неустойчивого существования для Джона была война в Афганистане, где жизнь и смерть шли рука об руку. Но ведь, если бы случилось худшее, гибель Шерлока избавила бы Джона от беспокойства за последствия. 

Для Шерлока жизнь просто текла. В прошлом было проще сорваться с места и исчезнуть — стать для большинства людей не более чем смутным воспоминанием. Но теперь он понимал, что его пропажа оставит дыру, и не только для Джона, но и для миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Они были людьми, которые будут помнить его, которые зададутся вопросом, куда он делся. 

Это было по большей части неудобно, но в части Джона даже как-то странно трогательно. 

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, кашлянул и неловко хлопнул Джона по колену, всё ещё прижатому к полу возле его бедра. Пальцы так и зудели от желания дотянуться, извиниться поглаживанием выступающей кости, обтянутой джинсой и плотью, но Шерлок заставил себя уронить руку. 

— Обстоятельства меняются, — напомнил он и вздохнул, пытаясь объяснить: — К лучшему, но одновременно и к худшему. Едва ли можно считать это необходимостью теперь, когда есть люди, для которых мои желания — не пустой звук. 

Джон прищурился, и Шерлок почувствовал укол облегчения от понимания, что хоть один человек готов был попытаться разобраться в его слабых объяснениях собственных чувств. 

— То есть тебе не придётся сбегать, потому что у тебя есть близкие люди? 

— Ты, Лестрейд и, полагаю, Майкрофт, хотя это и не всегда было так. — Шерлок посмотрел в сторону, пытаясь не видеть написанное на лице Джона понимание. Жалость к тому, что такое — оставить всё позади и переехать, чтобы построить жизнь заново — было необходимостью. И грусть, что Шерлок ожидал от него чего-то меньшего, чем абсолютная преданность. 

Шерлоку нужно было избавиться от этого опасения, если он не хотел бесконечно подрывать их дружбу. Точно как Джон отодвинул в сторону собственные вопросы и любопытство, Шерлоку нужно было нейтрализовать зудящее сомнение, что на самом деле никому, кроме него самого, его благополучие не интересно. 

Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Шерлок всю жизнь сомневался в мотивации встреченных им людей. Однако Джон не раз и не два доказывал, что в его действиях нет никакого злобного умысла, и продолжал это делать, даже когда неуверенность заставила Шерлока сделать поспешные выводы: поведение, которое он и сам признавал достойным порицания для человека его ума и профессии. 

— Я извиняюсь, — наконец пробормотал он, слова непривычной формой спотыкались на языке. Не то чтобы он никогда не проявлял чувство вины, просто редко видел в этом смысл. — Не за подслушивание, это часть моей работы, но за то, что верил в его необходимость. 

Джон покачал головой, его плечи расслабились. 

— Я бы, наверное, сделал то же самое. Я не собирался… — Он беспомощно взмахнул рукой, обозначая так последние несколько минут. 

— Приказывать мне? — предположил Шерлок. 

— На самом деле, я хотел сказать «паниковать», — признался Джон. Он опустил голову, наклонив её чуть в сторону, и посмотрел на Шерлока. Удивительно, как практически сидевший на нём человек всё ещё умудрялся выглядеть настолько безобидно обаятельным. Шерлок сомневался, что кто-то из его знакомых смог бы такое провернуть. — Я говорил не столько о том, что не позволю тебе уйти. Скорее «Пожалуйста, не бросай меня». 

Джон, смутившись из-за такого признания, склонил голову, но Шерлок слишком отвлёкся на обдумывание его слов, чтобы это заметить. Ему никогда не приходило на ум это конкретное последствие, выделенное Джоном в качестве беспокойства. Раствориться в безвестности было для него логичным действием, запасным выходом, всегда оставленным слегка приоткрытым, чтобы воспользоваться при первой необходимости. Раньше Шерлок всегда думал об этом с точки зрения собственного побега и совершенно не задумывался о тех, кого может потревожить его пропажа. 

Возможно, это потому, что раньше никто не стал бы скучать по нему, как и он не стал бы ни по кому скучать. 

Майкрофт был впившимся в тело шипом, который удалить не получилось бы, даже если попытаться, а все остальные представляли собой лишь быстротечные контакты — люди, которых можно использовать и отбросить за ненадобностью. Всё это изменилось, и Шерлок умудрялся не замечать этого до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Теперь сеть знакомых удерживала его на месте. Если он уйдёт — через неделю, месяц, год или больше, — останутся люди, которые будут искать его. Даже если попросить их этого не делать, понятно, что Джон уж точно не сможет остановиться. Он не сможет позволить их дружбе поблекнуть до смутного воспоминания. Он никогда не будет счастлив оставить Шерлока самостоятельно разбираться с собственными проблемами. Это осознание одновременно ставило ограничения и приносило утешение. 

Он снова нерешительно потянулся к Джону и, обхватив длинными пальцами запястье, ободрительно сжал. Социальный этикет диктовал, что именно нужно сказать: пустое обещание, что он никогда не уйдёт. Но Шерлок не мог заставить себя солгать. Джон бы предпочёл услышать правду, какой бы она ни была, чем спасительную ложь. 

— Раньше было просто, — пробормотал Шерлок, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном и не отводя глаз, словно через один зрительный контакт мог подчеркнуть то, что хотел сказать. — Можно и не говорить, что теперь это не вариант. Для меня было бы совсем не просто покинуть Бейкер-стрит. 

Он замер, наблюдая, как медленно, но верно осознавалось значение сказанного. Джон понимал, что Шерлок говорил не столько о четырёх стенах и крыше над головой. Он говорил о доме и всех связанных с ним оттенках значения, вроде чувств и очага. Не просто о заполненном мебелью месте, но о ядре всего, что Шерлок считал в своей жизни важным: о Джоне и Работе. 

Во взгляде Джона промелькнул отблеск надежды, и Шерлок почувствовал, словно ослабшая струна скрипки снова натянулась, перемену в атмосфере ограниченного пространства между ними. Воздух словно расцвёл великолепным ароматом, который так давно ассоциировался у него с Джоном. Запах закрутился в носу и затуманил голову, иссушая горло, а позвоночник изогнула лёгкая дрожь, вытягивая его к весу тела Джона над ним и теплу прикосновения. 

Влечение не было для Шерлока чужеродным понятием. За время самостоятельной жизни он испытывал его раз или два, но никогда не осмеливался поддаться. Слишком многое нужно было скрывать такого, что от любовника не спрячешь. Те же причины вышли на первый план в тот вечер у Анджело в самом начале их дружбы, когда Джон ещё не знал о нём. Шерлок отбрил осторожные вопросы Джона, со сноровкой и уколом сожаления отгораживаясь от возможности сексуальных отношений. 

Но желание настоятельно проявлялось, вспыхивая в самое неуместное время. Не единожды Шерлок подумывал отбросить к чертям осторожность, но сделать это во имя удовлетворения собственных желаний было бы очень глупо. Теперь, когда он не пребывал в несвязанном состоянии и находился вдали от Александра, не было ультимативного отсутствия выбора, в которое его вгоняли течки. Это было нечто, что, казалось, имело больше отношения к сердцу и разуму, чем к репродуктивной биологии, и направлялось конкретно на человека, который в этот момент нависал сверху, наблюдая за ним с каким-то загипнотизированным интересом. Джон не отрывал взгляда от лица Шерлока, его зрачки расширились, пульс заметно стучал во впадине на горле, а язык розовой молнией скользнул по губам. 

После этих дней, когда Джон едва прикасался к нему, Шерлока захлестнуло волной ощущений. Обхватывавшая его плечо ладонь была горячей, пальцы сжимали мышцы, а дыхание сплелось с бархатным шёпотом. Они были скованы близостью, тесно соприкасались в нескольких местах и обнаружили себя в безвыходном положении, которое затопило обоих потоком ощущений. Это было не то чтобы необычно — едва ли они впервые оказались в такой позиции, — но всё изменилось. Джон знал его секрет, и теперь, когда они были зажаты в сияющем обещанием положении, трудно было вспомнить, что именно заставляло их сдерживаться. 

Стук распахнувшейся на петлях двери разрушил момент, и Джон встревоженно дёрнулся всем телом, а сердце Шерлока ошалело рванулось под рёбрами. Это был болезненный слом, резко ворвавшийся в жизнь реальный мир, где всё было далеко не просто. 

— Я чему-то помешал? — Лестрейд, казалось, разрывался между весельем и смущением. Не удивительно, что Джон постоянно проигрывал в покер, учитывая, насколько откровенно он выдавал себя с головой: щёки окрасились ярким румянцем, но, пока он поднимался на ноги, ему хотя бы хватило присутствия духа бросить на Лестрейда тяжёлый взгляд. 

— Спору, — лаконично ответил Джон. — Просто кое-что проясняли. 

Шерлок коротко выдохнул, пытаясь подавить разочарование, и мрачно вернулся к работе. Он рассмотрит вопрос отношений с Джоном — какими бы они ни были, — но позже. А пока имелись куда более безотлагательные дела, на которые нужно было обратить внимание. 

Схватившись за каркас кровати с внутренней стороны, он подтянулся обратно, чтобы продолжить исследования. 

— Наркотики, — крикнул он, а потом услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги. 

Два голоса — Лестрейда и Джона, спросили в унисон: 

— Что? 

— Вот тебе мотив. Наркотики. Кто бы ни обитал раньше в этой комнате, этот человек долго сидел на наркоте. Тут несколько лёгких зазубрин на дереве, оставшихся, когда он за время своей жизни здесь доставал дурь и клал обратно. 

Шерлок вздохнул, ощупал последнюю пустоту и, наконец выкарабкавшись из-под кровати, кое-как поднялся на ноги. Джон тут же шагнул к нему, замирая на расстоянии ладони. Это была молчаливая поддержка, и Шерлок, взглянув на него, продолжил: 

— Ничего такого не осталось, но, возможно, получится обнаружить какие-то частицы на самом каркасе кровати. Скажи Андерсону проверить, если он на это способен. С наибольшей вероятностью это будут рецептурные амфетамины, это самый очевидный вариант для неуравновешенного студента. Эффект постепенно становится всё более кратковременным, а затраты на получение всё того же кайфа значительно растут. Внушительное наследство после убийства-самоубийства папочки смогли бы прекрасно закрыть финансовую дыру. — Он ещё раз вдохнул, моментально считывая воздух и доказательства. — Тебе нужно искать дочь-альфу, лет двадцать с небольшим. Давно попала в плохую компанию и любит закинуться наркотой даже больше, чем своего обожаемого папочку. 

Лестрейд сложил руки на груди, с подозрительным прищуром глядя на карманы Шерлока, а потом посмотрел на Джона. Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Шерлок мельком подумал о своём ящике с носками, который Джон, несомненно, до конца этого дня непременно перероет. 

— Время впустую не тратьте. — Он одарил обоих тяжёлым взглядом. — Найдёшь дочь — найдёшь своего убийцу. Она умна, склонна думать наперёд, и у неё уже есть покупатель на унесённые книги. Вырученных денег хватит, чтобы продержаться до получения наследства. Или, во всяком случае, она так думает, полагая, что сможет уйти от подозрений. Возможно, тюремный приговор её несколько удивит. 

— Меня бы это поразило и всё такое, — ответил Лестрейд, покачиваясь на каблуках, и поджал губы, а Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился. — Амелия Доннелли, дочь-альфа, двадцать три года… 

— Вы её уже нашли? — моргнул Шерлок. — Она не так умна, как я думал. 

— …найдена мёртвой примерно три часа назад. Она в морге. 

Шерлок неподвижно замер, впитывая новую информацию. Дело внезапно обрастало новыми гранями и разбивало свет его выводов на радужные осколки возможностей. 

— Время смерти обеспечивает ей абсолютное алиби? — шутливо поинтересовался он, глядя на лицо Лестрейда. 

— В смысле «Я в то время уже валялась трупом»? Нет. Она закупилась спустя пару часов после убийства её семьи. Причина смерти не подтверждена. Молли Хупер ждёт тебя на вскрытие. 

— Так почему мы всё ещё здесь? Идём, Джон! — Он быстро вышел из комнаты, не обращая внимание на обещание Лестрейда встретиться с ними в морге, и поспешно спустился на первый этаж. Открытая входная дверь представляла собой залитую утренним светом арку, и он шагнул на тротуар, натянув перчатки и собравшись было поторопить Джона. 

Но не успел и слова сказать, как ветер сменил направление, и Шерлок застыл на месте. Он уставился вдоль улицы, вдыхая запах, окрасивший свежий воздух Лондона. Напоминало запах застоявшейся воды, перекрытый гнилостной сладостью; намёк на маслянистую тошноту перевернул всё внутри и окутал горло. 

Это было лишь предположение, принесённое ветром, но тошнотворный запах обрушил здание его разума наземь. Дело вылетело из головы, забытое на фоне осматривания окружающей обстановки, но ничто не встретилось ему в дверных проёмах и уличных тенях. Никакой смутной фигуры с жуткой ухмылкой. 

Секунда — и вонь пропала. 

— Ты в порядке? — Услышав голос Джона, Шерлок обернулся и увидел ожидавшее их у обочины такси. Джон придерживал дверь открытой, его лоб искажало сочувственное беспокойство. Совершенно нормальный вид, привычный в их существовании, и Шерлок, судорожно вдохнув, кивнул. 

Забравшись в автомобиль, он подвинулся к дальнему концу заднего сидения и забился в угол, мрачно глядя в окно на белые, залитые солнечным светом здания. Очень хотелось подтянуть колени к груди, но Шерлок подавил этот порыв, обхватив себя руками, когда обернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад. 

— Ты уверен? — Интонации Джона говорили о том, что он ни на секунду Шерлоку не поверил. — Ты выглядишь несколько… — Он замешкался, подыскивая правильное слово. Джон проследил за взглядом Шерлока, вероятно, не видя ничего, кроме растворяющейся вдали пустой улицы, пока такси уносило их прочь. — Испуганным. 

Шерлок сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и напряжённо ответил: 

— Мне показалось, что… — Он сбился и, качая головой, заставил плечи обмякнуть. Это была игра воображения, не более того. Последняя пара недель вытащила на поверхность старые воспоминания, а это, в свою очередь, сыграло злую шутку с его чувствами. Запах был лишь деталью из давно ушедших времён, а не реальностью настоящего. — Не обращай внимания. 

Теперь его жизнь была в этом: расследования и Джон, убийства и игра. Александру в ней места не было. 

На этот счёт Шерлок был совершенно уверен. 

— Не обращай внимания.


	4. Вместе или никак

Амелия Доннелли лежала на столе в морге, кожа была того же мертвенно-бледного оттенка, что и прикрывающая её простыня. Она выглядела до боли юной, и Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь напомнить себе, что именно её Шерлок определил как убийцу, застрелившую всю свою семью. Было тяжело представить себе её с пистолетом в руках. Она не казалась способной на такое насилие, но внешность бывает обманчивой.

Джон поднял взгляд от тела и посмотрел на нависшего над ним человека, который, склонив голову набок, собирал всю информацию, какую оно могло ему предложить. Лицо его было нечитаемым, не отображало ничего из тех теорий, что проносились у него в голове. А вот Джон всё еще помнил, как Шерлок выглядел меньше часа назад на полу в спальне подозреваемой: широко распахнутые ошеломлённые глаза, приоткрытые губы, изначальный гнев, смягчившийся потом до чего-то совершенно зачаровавшего Джона.

Не нужно ему было это делать — хватать Шерлока, — даже вытаскивать из-под кровати не стоило, но он действовал инстинктивно. Шерлок совершенно спокойно между делом упомянул о своём давно готовом плане побега, и все мысли Джона ухнули в пучину панического эгоизма.

Даже теперь его так и подмывало снова схватить Шерлока за плечо, зажать его на месте и крикнуть «Не смей уходить от меня!», но он подавил этот порыв, пытаясь унять бурлящую внутри боязливую неуверенность. Шерлок уверял, что теперь это маловероятно, своим глубоким гипнотическим голосом объяснял, что присутствие Джона изменило уравнение этого решения. Возможно, его убеждения и не были развёрнутыми, но Джон привык дополнять слова Шерлока и точно услышал послание, скрытое среди туманных недомолвок.

Он представлял для Шерлока нечто большее, чем удобное соседство. Они были лучшими друзьями, объединёнными взаимными чувствами, и отбросить это в сторону Шерлоку было не так-то просто. Для не обращающего внимания на чувства человека его слова были практически признанием, которое оставило Джона на зыбкой границе их отношений в раздумьях о том, что может принести завтрашний день.

— Подай пинцет?

Просьба Шерлока выдернула Джона из раздумий, и он покорно подчинился, чуть не уронив инструмент, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Жаркая волна пронеслась по руке, заполняя каждый сустав, и расцвела в груди. Последовавшее за этим чувство вины легло нежеланным добавлением, и Джон, пробормотав извинения и отвернувшись, почувствовал на себе мимолётный суровый взгляд.

— Да бога ради, хватит извиняться, — рявкнул Шерлок. — Если бы меня это беспокоило, я бы незамедлительно тебе так и сказал.

— Прости. — Джон потёр затылок. — Я просто… — Он оборвал себя на полуслове, не понимая, как объяснить, да и не зная, слушал ли его вообще Шерлок. Тот, казалось, испытывал искреннее отвращение к своему текущему занятию, и Джон со вздохом сдался. Ему всё равно не особо хотелось подставлять правду под насмешки Шерлока. Едва ли тот оценил бы неловкие попытки Джона проявить уважение.

Прежде это не было проблемой. Казалось, что случавшиеся у них яркие моменты соприкосновений инициировались обеими сторонами. Теперь Джон уже не был так в этом уверен. Шерлок, может, и не говорил ничего, но сложилось впечатление, что он много лет провёл в мире, где его желания и стремления не имели значения, а люди вокруг игнорировали его мнение. Джон не хотел быть таким же. Не хотел прикасаться к Шерлоку так, словно имел на это полное право, в то время как на самом деле всё было с точностью до наоборот. Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок, несмотря на все уверения в обратном, скажет ему отвалить. Поэтому он тренировался сдерживаться, так старательно избегая любых контактов, что это начало причинять физическую боль.

Джон изголодался по теплу робкой дружеской привязанности Шерлока. Каждое соприкосновение их кожи полнилось значением, и значением более интимным, чем когда-либо прежде. Серьёзно, неудивительно, что их спор в комнате подозреваемой перешёл в нечто иное, стоящее на тонкой границе между гневом и страстью. И ладно бы это случилось в момент, когда они оба были бы на ногах, пьяные от круговерти расследования, но на этот раз такого оправдания у них не было. Все добрые намерения испарились, и теперь Джон не мог выкинуть из головы образ лежащего под ним Шерлока: горящие глаза, голова откинута, обнажая шею в искушающей демонстрации покорности.

Что было бы, не выбери Грег именно этот момент, чтобы ворваться в дверь? Джон бы поцеловал Шерлока? Получило бы это действие ответ? Джон почти ощущал это мягкое прикосновение, скольжение языка Шерлока. Он резко вдохнул и, облизнувшись, плотно сжал губы, словно таким образом смог бы отогнать фантазии подальше.

Пару недель назад на пути стояла лишь собственная неуверенность Джона. Она и слабые, скорбные грани сопротивления Шерлока, которое теперь, когда правда выплыла наружу, обрело все основания. Стань они любовниками, Шерлок бы ни за что не смог скрыть свою сущность. А теперь это препятствие исчезло. Теоретически Джон вполне представлял, что найдёт под гладкими слоями дорогой одежды, покрывающей тело Шерлока, но нужно было учитывать и другие обстоятельства.

Альфа Шерлока был лишь первым из них. Где бы ни был, что бы ни думал о своей прошлой омеге, этот человек оставался неизменным фактором в этом вопросе. У элиты наверняка есть правила в отношении того, что нужно делать с теми, кто попытается покуситься на их связь. Возможно, узаконенное убийство и было городской легендой, но Джона ждали и другие наказания. Технически он уже оказался не на той стороне закона «укрывая» Шерлока, или как ещё это можно было бы назвать. Если же он потащит Шерлока в кровать, ситуация станет только хуже.

Собственная безопасность его не слишком волновала. Он сможет принять всё, что выпадет на его долю, и посчитает это достойной ценой за честь узнать Шерлока — в платоническом или любом другом смысле. Однако тут дело касалось не только его одного. Шерлок тут был в куда более сомнительном положении. Джону предъявят обвинение в преступлении, которое потребует доказательств и судебного процесса. Для Шерлока ничего подобного не предусматривалось. Если Александр что-то заподозрит, то сможет что-то предпринять, выследить их, и было страшно даже представить, с чем Шерлоку придётся столкнуться в таком случае.

_«Однажды это случилось. Лет восемь назад. Последствия были… неприятными»._

Прислонившись к лабораторному столу, Джон невидяще смотрел вдаль, пока в ушах звучало ненадёжное воспоминание о словах Шерлока. Это был лишь намёк, мучительный в своей неясности словно скрывающая нечто жуткое чёрная вуаль, и от этого кровь стыла в жилах. Нет, даже делить с Шерлоком квартиру уже опасно. Будь они друг другу чем-то большим — и сердце Джона зашлось от мимолётного безнадёжного желания того, что может никогда не случиться, — и его альфа уж наверняка сможет истребовать отмщения. Джон не мог заставить себя уйти от Шерлока, отвернуться от друга во имя этого самого друга безопасности, но и усугублять ситуацию не желал.

Возможно, между ними и маячила вероятность более глубоких, более сложных и нежных отношений, но Джон не осмелился бы подталкивать к этому, ведь последствия в итоге легли бы на Шерлока.

Скрип мазнувшего по линолеуму резинового уплотнения на дверях разрушило забытьё, заставило Джона поднять голову и сморгнуть туман перед глазами. В помещение лёгким шагом вошёл Лестрейд с закрытым крышкой бумажным стаканчиком кофе в руке. Он оживлённо разговаривал с Молли, но по мере приближения их радостная болтовня сошла на нет, а при взгляде на лежавшую на столе девушку улыбки на лицах сменились измождёнными складками.

— У него уже есть что-нибудь для меня? — спросил Грег, посмотрев на Джона.

— Ничего не говорил, а у меня шанса взглянуть на тело не было.

— Вот и можешь это исправить, — влез Шерлок, отходя назад и показывая рукой на труп. — Она искупалась после того, как убила свою семью, но на кутикулах всё равно остались въевшиеся частички пороха. Я не смог найти ни единого признака борьбы или травмы, которая могла бы посчитаться причиной смерти. На руках никаких следов от инъекций, носовая полость также в порядке. Исследуйте содержимое её желудка — вероятно, найдёте доказательства длительного перорального употребления наркотиков. Подозреваю, метамфетаминов. Ей не нужно было кратковременное отвлечение, она хотела длительного кайфа.

Натягивая латексные перчатки и мысленно пробегаясь по удручающе знакомому списку, Джон подошёл к столу. Убийство оставляло следы, как очевидные, так и незаметные. Девушку не застрелили и не зарезали. Её плоть осталась неповреждённой ранами, поэтому Джон продолжил осмотр, выискивая подкожные кровоподтёки, перелом подъязычной кости или признаки кислородного голодания. Не было синяков, свидетельствующих о применении силы, никаких пятен на кожных покровах. По существу она, казалось, уснула и просто не проснулась.

— Найдена у себя в квартире, просто лежала на кровати, — пояснил Грег. — Никакой наркоманской атрибутики, ни следа метаний или борьбы, ни намёка на вторжение. Однако была сумка, полная семейных фотографий из дома Доннелли. Она была на каждой из них.

— В первую очередь именно поэтому она их и забрала, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Она думала, что полиция не проследит сильную связь между нею и её жертвами. Возможно, она собиралась сказать, что они не общаются.

Он передал Молли чашку Петри, и она озадаченно присмотрелась к содержимому.

— Что это?

— Фрагменты листьев. Застряли глубоко в её волосах, — пояснил он. — Будь это случайно занесённая ветром листва, они были бы на поверхности. Возможно, возле висков или на макушке. Это может и не иметь отношения к делу, но на данной стадии сказать точно невозможно. Дайте мне пару минут, и я установлю визуальную идентификацию. Если во время вскрытия найдёте какие-то детали…

— Я тебя позову, — пообещала Молли, и её щёки тронул румянец.

— На теле не видно ничего такого, что могло бы стать причиной смерти, — сказал Джон, слабо улыбнувшись Молли, а потом пожал плечами. — Могу предположить, что её отравили, но это неявно. Возможно, испорченные наркотики?

Шерлок согласно угукнул, и Джон выругал себя за удовольствие, которое растеклось по телу от этого звука.

— Передозировка проявилась бы свидетельствами судорог, рвоты в горле и всё такое. — Шерлок поднял левую руку девушки, показывая гладкую без следов кожу в изгибе локтя. — Употребляла много лет, у неё был проверенный дилер, она прекрасно знала свою дозу. Убило её что-то ещё. Нечто, чего мы не видим.

— Великолепно, — пробормотал Грег и провёл ладонью по лицу. — Итак, мы вполне уверены, что с семейством Доннелли она расправилась из-за денег, которые планировала выручить за книги и получить в наследство… Во всяком случае, она на это надеялась?

— М-м-м, похоже, она не боялась способностей полиции к расследованию преступлений. Она была относительно умна, но едва ли изобретательна в исполнении убийства. — Шерлок отошёл в сторону и, стряхнув с плеч пальто, одним плавным движением стянул с шеи шарф, а потом быстро поправил воротник. Джон никогда не обращал особого внимания на этот нервный жест, списывая его на привычку, но теперь понимал, что это был способ Шерлока удостовериться, что укус надёжно спрятан от посторонних взглядов.

— Найдите её связь с орудием убийства, это самый надёжный способ закрыть дело. Найдутся и доказательства по ДНК, но они будут неубедительными, учитывая, что она долго жила в этом доме.

Шерлок забрал из рук Молли образцы и с явным предвкушением исследования отправился в лабораторию, оставив её оформлять заявку на неотложное вскрытие тела девушки.

— Через пару часов у меня для вас будет больше информации, — пообещала она, переводя взгляд с Грега на Джона и обратно. — Мы тут немножко зашиваемся, но у неё высший приоритет, так что сильно не задержу.

Они оба поблагодарили её, Джон стянул перчатки и выбросил их в ближайшую корзину. Крышка с громким звяканьем упала на место, Джон вымыл руки и следом за Грегом вышел из помещения.

Он инстинктивно шёл быстро, слишком хорошо зная привычку Шерлока срываться с места без него, чтобы медлить, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как инспектор поймал его за локоть. Джон обернулся и встретился с тёмным серьёзным взглядом Грега. Пальцы вокруг стаканчика с кофе были крепко сжаты, так что отчётливо выделялись костяшки, а потом он отпустил Джона и сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки.

— Слушай, не пойми неправильно и вообще, но я подумал, что тебе это может пригодиться. — Заметно дрожащей рукой он протянул свёрнутую в трубку многостраничную распечатку.

Джон неуверенно принял бумаги, развернул и прочитал заголовок. Выглядело это как глава книги, написанной дремучим юридическим языком.

— Что это? «Акты установления владения омегами». — Джон нахмурился, вглядываясь в столбец дат, берущих начало много веков назад, и тяжело уставился на Грега. — «Владения»? — повторил он, приподняв брови в ожидании объяснения.

Инспектор прижал пальцы к виску и, виновато улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.

— То, на что я сегодня наткнулся на месте преступления…

— На спор, — запротестовал Джон, отшатнувшись и взмахнув рукой в сторону лаборатории. — Ты же знаешь, какой Шерлок!

— Да, знаю, но ещё я способен увидеть то, что творится у меня под носом. — Грег примирительно поднял руку и покачал головой. — Мне всё равно. Мне плевать, что там между вами происходит. Возможно, вы и не трахались ни разу, но всегда было что-то. И не пытайся сделать вид, что я это всё придумал. Я просто… — Его плечи поникли. — Я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ты знал как можно больше. Видит бог, Шерлок наверняка ни хрена тебе не рассказал, но я хотя бы это могу тебе дать. Это обзор законов, касающихся как связанных, так и нет омег, кое-какие судебные дела и решения по ним. Не то чтобы их было много.

Бумага смялась в жёсткой хватке, когда Джон пригляделся к мелкому тексту.

— И омеги большей частью делали то, что было велено, так ведь?

— Не дури. — Грег снял со стаканчика крышку и наградил себя солидным глотком кофе, а потом уставился на тёмную жидкость. — Любые касающиеся омег дела — проблемы высших кругов общества. Их почти никогда не доводили до общественного слушания. Всё обычно решается штрафами или взаимными договорённостями, или на пистолетах в грёбаных предрассветных сумерках, насколько мне известно. Мы не можем расследовать преступления, о которых никто не заявляет, а они, похоже, никогда никому и словом проблем не выдают. Шерлок тому достаточное доказательство.

В голосе Грега сквозило разочарование, и Джон склонил голову.

— То есть ты даёшь мне это для того, чтобы показать, с чем я могу столкнуться?

— Это показалось мне разумным. Если всё это вскроется, мы с тобой можем оказаться по уши в дерьме, а то, что мы альфы, только усугубляет ситуацию. Предположительно… Ну, думаю, мне не нужно обрисовывать варианты? Неважно, что ты его ни разу не коснулся, они постараются доказать твою виновность во всём, что только смогут себе надумать. — Грег снова постучал пальцем по бумагам. — Дел, где альфа не из элит был отдан за подобное под суд, не так уж и много, но парочка есть. Прочти. Таким образом, что бы ты ни сделал, будешь понимать, чем рискуешь.

— Мы не любовники, — пробормотал Джон, ощутив острую необходимость заново напомнить об этом.

Грег кивнул, а потом пожал плечами.

— Я и не сказать чтобы пытаюсь тебя предостеречь. Элиты по большей части сами себе закон, а коррупция там такая, что закачаешься. Учитывая всё это, что бы Шерлок ни сказал, для любого суда это не будет иметь никакого значения. Не будь даже всей этой ситуации со связью, омеги не имеют права давать показания. Шерлока не без причины никогда не вызывают в качестве свидетеля.

— И никогда не упоминают о его роли в расследовании, — прибавил Джон, которого соответствующая несправедливость всё ещё сильно задевала. — Если бы его раскрыли, то все дела, с которыми он помогал…

— Все доказательства, которые мы получили по его совету, были бы скомпрометированы перед судом, — кивнул Грег, а Джон выругался, почесав ухо. — Майкрофт, может, и намекал, что разберётся, случись нечто подобное, а это сама по себе довольно-таки ужасающая мысль, да и едва ли нам удалось бы как-то избежать проблем из-за того, что позволяли ему присутствовать на месте преступления. Он же не официальный консультант… — Не договорив, Грег покачал головой, словно даже думать не хотел, сколько будет неприятностей, если этот вопрос встанет ребром. — Почитай. — Он показал на смятые бумаги в руке Джона. — Возможно, это заполнит некоторые пробелы.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, сложил страницы и сунул их в карман.

— Спасибо. — Он увидел вспышку облегчения на лице Грега. — Я это ценю.

— Ага. Любая малость пригодится, верно? — Грег откашлялся и оглянулся вокруг в поисках урны для опустевшего стаканчика. — До встречи с Шерлоком мне не было никакого дела до омег. А теперь я, вероятно, знаю лишь о крупицах всего того дерьма, с которыми им приходится мириться. Я ничем не могу им помочь, у меня нет такой власти, и не думаю, что рядом с ними есть хоть кто-то, у кого она есть. Шерлок же, с другой стороны… Ради него я сделаю всё, что смогу. И ради тебя, даже если это всего лишь распечатка какой-то информации и умение держать язык за зубами.

Он на ходу хлопнул Джона по плечу, направляясь к двери, ведущей наружу из глубин лабиринтов Бартса.

— Береги себя, Джон. Скоро увидимся.

— И ты себя.

Джон смотрел вслед уходившему инспектору, пальцы скользили по выпуклости в кармане. Она почему-то казалась незаконной, словно эдакое тайное знание: краткий взгляд в жизнь, которой когда-то жил Шерлок. Джон прочтёт бумаги позже, когда вернётся в квартиру и уединится в своей комнате, подальше от пытливого взгляда Шерлока и уничижительных комментариев. Так ему хотя бы не придётся беспокоиться о контроле собственной реакции на те подробности, которые могут содержаться в тексте.

Он направился к лабораторным помещениям и повернул к двери, ведущей в правый коридор. Но не успев до неё дойти, увидел приближавшегося с другой стороны Майка Стэмфорда, чьё широкое лицо светилось жизнелюбием, а очки отражали яркий флуоресцентный свет.

— Только не говори, что он уже ушёл? — спросил Джон, когда Майк толкнул дверь и как всегда радостно поприветствовал его.

— Нет, он всё ещё там. Как всегда, приклеился глазами к микроскопу. На самом деле он послал меня за тобой. Сказал что-то насчёт того, чтобы дать тебе нюхнуть теликострона. Он сказал, что тебе этого делать не доводилось. — На лице Майка было написано доброжелательное раздумье. — Я объяснил, что у нас всех была возможность на третьем году обучения, но потом вспомнил, что ты тогда с кем-то встречался. Лиза, да? Она была просто ужасна в своём стремлении убедить тебя, что занятия не стоят потраченного на них времени!

Джон моргнул и недоверчиво рассмеялся. Так всё и было. Она в тот день была очень настойчива, обхватывала его губами, втягивала щёки и скользила языком по всей длине, и часы просто ускользали. Он только потом узнал, что в тот день профессор в тщательно контролируемой обстановке рассказывал его одногруппникам о базовых химических веществах, делающих запах течной омеги настолько притягательным.

— Я ему об этом никогда не рассказывал, — ответил он, качая головой.

— Ну да. Ты же знаешь Шерлока, он всё может вычислить одним взглядом на твою правую бровь. — Майк повёл его за собой в запертый кабинет. — Хотя я думал, что в армии рассказывают о том, каково это — на случай, если придётся столкнуться во время службы.

— Нам давали ингибиторы, — пояснил Джон. — Зачем тратить время на обучение тому, чего нужно остерегаться, когда можно просто избавиться от проблемы как таковой? Солдату не нужно обострённое обоняние, так что побочные эффекты особой проблемы не составляли, зато это защищало нас от любых боевиков-омег, на которых мы могли наткнуться.

Майк понимающе кивнул, надевая белый халат и показывая рукой на одно из помещений.

— Ну, нам нужно следовать процедуре. Уходит куча времени, чтобы пропустить даже небольшую группу, а потом приходится разбираться с кучкой ёрзающих смущённых альф и от души потешающимися над ними бетами.

— А на тебя это не влияет? — спросил Джон, пытаясь говорить равнодушно. — Совсем?

— Для меня это пахнет как апельсины, вот и всё. — Майк пожал плечами, а потом продолжил: — Помещение полностью изолировано. Стой на отметке в центре пола, не приближайся к испарителям. Я оставлю образец открытым на три секунды. Этого хватит, чтобы предоставить реалистичную дозу того, что ты почувствуешь, если встретишь течную омегу. Тебе придётся оставаться внутри, пока очищенный нейтрализаторами воздух не провентилируется, а это занимает примерно пять минут.

— Эй, погоди. — Джон выдавил слабую усмешку и уже не впервые подумал о том, насколько ему повезло иметь в друзьях Майка, потому что в ответ получил взгляд, полный лёгкого веселья и искреннего понимания. — Чего именно мне стоит ожидать?

Майк фыркнул.

— Ничего уж слишком унизительного. Подобная быстрая вспышка, естественно, стимулирует возбуждение, но цель упражнения — позволить студентам узнать первые признаки, на очень сомнительный случай, что они в своей карьере умудрятся встретить омегу. Это позволяет врачам-альфам защитить себя и своих пациентов. — Он нахмурился, на его лице отразилось искреннее беспокойство. — Знаешь, тебе же не обязательно это делать. Шерлок сказал так, будто это твоя идея, но…

— Нет, это… всё в порядке. Он прав. Я, вероятно, и не пойму, что со мной происходит, пока не станет слишком поздно. — Джон, может, и не был готов к такому, но подозревал, что Шерлок руководствовался мотивами куда более сложными, чем простое желание улучшить осведомлённость Джона. Да и критиковать его решения не стоило. — Так что, я просто вхожу?

Майк приглашающе махнул на дверь и прошёл в смежную комнату, когда Джон занял своё место, обозначенное чёрной буквой Х на полу. Помещение было совершенно пустое, клинически чистое и ярко освещённое. Контраст составляли только вентиляторы системы кондиционирования в потолке, и Джон посмотрел на них, когда звук закрывшегося замка эхом пронёсся вокруг.

— Готов? — с приданным динамиками металлическим оттенком в голосе спросил Майк, и Джон, кивнув, наблюдал, как в стеклянный ящик на стене опустился крошечный пузырёк. Майк держал его с помощью прикреплённых к плексигласовой грани ящика перчаток, словно имел дело с чем-то не менее нестабильным, чем плутоний. Джон втайне подозревал, что всё это просто излишние предосторожности — помешательство на здоровье и безопасности. Сложив руки на груди, он покачивался на пятках, пока Майк снимал крышку.

Крышка уже вернулась на место, когда вещество дошло до Джона. Вот он размышлял, с чего все вокруг этого такую шумиху поднимают. Минута — и…

Голову накрыло вымывающей разум волной, а колени чуть не подогнулись. Воздух встал во рту едким дымом, поле зрения сузилось, а зрачки расширились так быстро, что глаза словно завибрировали. Джон болезненно осознавал, как тело становилось всё горячее и набухало ощущениями. Волосы на голове и руках встали дыбом, тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, а позвоночник прошило электрическим разрядом, угнездившимся пламенным шаром внизу живота.

— Господи боже, — прошептал он, но голос звучал лишь чуть громче шороха, а тело реагировало. Все чувства сузились до восприятия синтетических ноток в воздухе, Джон чувствовал, как взгляд инстинктивно скользил по пустой комнате, а уши напрягались в поисках хоть какого-то знака, что он там был не один. Каждый сантиметр ставшей гиперчувствительной кожи ощущал раздражение от одежды, и Джон безжалостно покрепче натянул полы куртки, сунул руки в карманы, чтобы спрятать неудобное стеснение джинсов между ног.

Ни разу за всю свою жизнь он не испытывал ничего, на что его тело отозвалось бы настолько инстинктивно, словно пустой сосуд, который только и ждал момента, чтобы найти наполнение. Лоб вдоль линии роста волос зудел от тонкой плёнки проступившего пота, а мышцы на ногах гудели, словно он пережил мощный выброс адреналина. Очень хотелось беспокойно пройтись, но ему удалось чётко придерживаться инструкций Майка, оставаясь точно на отметине на полу. Для этого потребовалась невероятная концентрация, и Джон закрыл глаза, отчаянно хмурясь и пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом.

Он далеко не сразу заметил гул вентиляторов и шелест нейтрализатора. Теликострон уже исчезал из воздуха, и Джон поёжился, когда тело прошило новой волной отчаяния. Ему хотелось погнаться за ускользающими призраками гормона, поймать их и прижать поближе. Это был мимолётный проблеск свойственного альфам стремления спариваться, ужасающего в своей свирепости. Джон подвергся влиянию гормонов всего на пару секунд. Каково было бы, окажись он в этом помещении с настоящей омегой? Хватило бы ему разума удержаться за рациональное мышление, или всё это испарилось бы под силой биологического императива?

Его тело и так всё ещё было напряжено от возбуждения, дрожало и словно роптало из-за потери. Дело было не просто в неудобной эрекции. Всё тело среагировало так, словно изготовилось для секса. Спина напряжена, яйца словно потяжелели, а у основания твёрдого члена проявился намёк на уплотнение, которого у него не случалось с самого юношества. Не полноценный узел, но первые признаки его формирования.

— Чёрт подери. — Майк в другой комнате сдавленно фыркнул. Джон скривил губы в кособокой усмешке, размышляя о постановке диагнозов и расчленённых трупах: что угодно, лишь бы обуздать собственное отчаянное желание. Проблема была в том, что его так завела не собственная фантазия, а распылённая в воздухе субстанция. Это не были воображаемая ситуация и реакция на неё, а химический возбудитель и его эффект.

— Дыши глубоко через нос, — посоветовал Майк через динамики, мягко напоминая Джону о выученных много лет назад медицинских фактах. — Теликострон связывается с рецепторами в синусах и на горле. Нейтрализатор всё уничтожит, но теперь нужно его хорошенько вдохнуть.

Джон послушно подчинился, смутившись от того, что вся его подготовка оказалась совершенно забыта. Это же были базовые знания, но оказалось невероятно сложно вспомнить что-то логическое за мглой желания, наполнявшей всё тело, превращавшей его в дёрганое животное.

Диафрагма поднималась с каждым глотком воздуха, и спустя несколько минут Джон уже больше напоминал себе самого себя. Руки в карманах дрожали, колени были словно ватные, а в виски впилась мучительная боль, но хотя бы пропал риск отрубиться от недостатка притока крови к мозгу. Опадающий член был неприятно чувствительным, но Джон, скорее всего, смог бы ходить без хромоты. Более того, он уже мог думать о чём-то большем, чем о примитивных, пылающих жаждой общих представлениях вроде «влажно», «узко», «горячо», «хочу».

— Ты как, сможешь сейчас выйти? — спросил Майк, и веселье в его голосе было скорее доброжелательным, чем насмешливым. — Если нужно, могу тебя ещё так подержать.

— Нет, я… — Джон откашлялся и, пытаясь не хрипеть, продолжил: — …я в порядке. На самом деле, мне бы очень хотелось убраться отсюда куда подальше.

Он шатко побрёл через помещение, с неловкостью ощущая, насколько шаткими были его движения. Казалось, будто на него одновременно навалились опьянение и похмелье, и Джон чуть ли не выпал в открытую Майком дверь. Если бы не заботливая рука друга на локте, растянуться бы ему ничком на полу, так что Джон смог лишь невнятно поблагодарить Майка, пока тот вёл его к стулу возле стены в коридоре.

— Дыши ровно, — посоветовал Майк. — У тебя, скорее всего, гипервентиляция. Так часто бывает. Альфы всегда странновато реагируют. Даже становится интересно, что я пропускаю.

Джон прижал ладони к глазам, а потом провёл ими по щекам.

— Считай, что ты счастливчик. Это было… — Он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. — На самом деле, шокирующие ощущения.

— А чем пахло? — Майк прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди, и с искренним интересом смотрел на замешкавшегося Джона.

— Ничем. — Он нахмурился в ответ, но всё было именно так. И хотя гормон обострил все чувства, у него не было ни чёткого запаха, ни вкуса. Совершенно неразличим, но отрицать эффект от его воздействия было невозможно. — Ни намёка на запах.

Майк улыбнулся такому очевидному затруднению и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Это нормально. На самом деле, обычно это многих альф выбешивает. Для таких, как ты, сам по себе феромон невозможно опознать до тех пор, пока вы не начинаете реагировать, ну, физиологически. — Он хихикнул, вероятно, потому, что лицо Джона прямо-таки вспыхнуло. — Конечно, естественно, в чистом виде он не выделяется. Присутствуют и другие вещества, на которые более чётко реагируют другие органы чувств, но они варьируются у разных омег. Благодаря этой комбинации ты учуешь течную омегу, но теликострон — единственная неизменная составляющая, и он же — то, что провоцирует гон.

Джон скривился; хотелось бы, чтобы терминология не выставляла всё это в настолько животном виде. Но никакое другое слово не смогло бы заключить в себе всё то, через что он прошёл. Секс был единственным, что волновало тело и осознавалось разумом.

По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Если бы в комнате оказалась омега и просила его остановиться, он бы смог? Она смогла бы дать ему отпор, даже если бы захотела? Вопрос согласия омег особо не обсуждался — во всяком случае, не среди обычных рабочих классов. Их пути никогда не пересекались, так что и проблемы такой не возникало, а элиты, как подозревал Джон, не считали это чем-то важным. Там, вероятно, бытовало мнение, что если тело омеги говорило о согласии, то какое значение имеют озвученные протесты?

Желудок скрутило тошнотой; Джон, судорожно сглотнув, уронил руки между расставленных ног и тяжело вздохнул. Он думал о себе как о предусмотрительном любовнике. В отличие от многих не обращался со своими пассиями как с игрушками. Уважал их. Но если испускаемые омегой феромоны заставили его потерять голову, то что они творят с кем-то, считающим себя вправе на соответствующие действия?

— Джон, ты в порядке? — На лице склонившегося над его плечом Майка отчётливо читалось беспокойство. — Вид у тебя не очень.

— Что? Нет, я в порядке. — Джон выдавил неубедительную усмешку, поднимаясь на ноги. Возможность немного посидеть помогла, и странная смесь возбуждения и боли померкла до фонового тревожного гула. — Просто меня это несколько ошарашило, вот и всё. Мне лучше вернуться в лабораторию, а то Шерлок и впрямь уйдёт без меня. Спасибо за… за это.

— Без проблем. Если я могу сделать что-то ещё… — Предложение осталось недоговорённым, и Джон даже задумался на секунду, не знает ли Майк о том, что скрывает Шерлок. Однако на лице друга не было ни единого признака хитрости. Майк просто был обычным благожелательным собой. Благодарно кивнув и попрощавшись, Джон зашагал к лабораториям, колени напрягались, чтобы скрыть покалывающие кожу вспышки дрожи.

Он толкнул дверь и раскрыл было рот, чтобы истребовать объяснений, но слова застряли на полпути. Шерлок сидел перед микроскопом, но при появлении Джона его голова дёрнулась вверх словно у учуявшего запах животного. Тонкие ноздри раздувались, брови изогнулись вверх, а вдох в тишине лаборатории раздался громким шипением. Он смотрел на Джона так, словно видел впервые, являя собой ничем не объясняемую неуверенность и непривычную невинность; и тело Джона прошило тревогой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках того, что могло вызвать у Шерлока подобную реакцию. За спиной никого не оказалось, дверной проём был пуст. Никого, ничего такого, что могло бы обусловить настолько ошеломлённый вид Шерлока, но это напомнило Джону о том, насколько дёрганым тот был после ухода из дома Доннелли, словно напряжённо балансировал на грани.

Джон нахмурился, когда Шерлок издал странный задушенный звук, лёгкий розовый оттенок окрасил белые щёки, но потом тот будто встряхнулся и пришёл в себя. Дыхание вырвалось раздражённым потоком, Шерлок поспешно направил взгляд вниз к окуляру микроскопа, а потом мельком посмотрел на стоявший по правую руку компьютер.

— Я в порядке. Смотрю, Стэмфорд сделал как я предложил.

Джон рискнул взглянуть вниз, проверяя, что не осталось никаких заметных свидетельств недавнего возбуждения.

— Ага, — признал он, подходя к лабораторному столу. — Спасибо, кстати. Может, в следующий раз хоть предупредишь?

Шерлок нахмурил лоб.

— Зачем? Какой от этого толк?

— Мне так было бы лучше. — Джон замер возле Шерлока, увидев, как тот ёрзал в кресле. Это ему только показалось, или Шерлок действительно дышал чаще обычного? — Ты собираешься объяснить мне, зачем я только что провёл несколько откровенно унизительных минут за вдыханием теликострона? Очередной эксперимент?

Шерлок искоса глянул на него, облизнул губы, кашлянул и только потом повернулся к нему лицом. Блестящий взгляд скользнул вниз до ботинок и обратно вверх, словно он пытался решить, придётся ли Джону по душе честный ответ.

Наконец он заговорил:

— Ты не был уверен, что на тебя не влияет биохимия моего запаха, насколько бы слабым он ни был. Эта мысль не отпускала, заставляя тебя ставить под сомнение собственное поведение с дня нашей встречи и до этого самого момента. Твои попытки найти подтверждение моим словам в медицинских учебниках, из которых некоторые ты оставил валяться по квартире, провалились.

Джон моргнул, с трудом сглотнув после такого бесстрастного объяснения.

— И что? Ты решил, что если я буду знать, какое воздействие это на меня оказывает, то перестану сомневаться в твоих заявлениях?

— Очевидно. — Плечи Шерлока слегка приподнялись. — Если бы ты имел дело с теликостроном во время армейской подготовки, то в принципе никакой неуверенности бы не проявлял. Или я ошибся?

Джон нахмурился, сжав кулаки, а потом снова расслабился. Он не раз втайне задумывался, не было ли всё это — их безграничная совместимость и близкая дружба — неким подсознательным ответом на вторичный гендер Шерлока. Может, тот и не проявлял ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать типичную реакцию альфы, но Джон не мог не вспоминать, с какой готовностью окунулся в сумасшедший ритм жизни Шерлока. Прежде он думал, что это просто Шерлок такой уникальный, восхитительный, невероятный, но в последнее время начал задумываться, не было ли в этом чего-то большего: химического воздействия.

И вот таким образом Шерлок попытался успокоить тревоги Джона.

— Нет, — вздохнул он, скрестив руки на груди. — Полагаю, если бы ты выделял теликострон, даже в малом количестве, не заметить я бы не смог.

— Определённо, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Эффекты совсем не незначительные. Омеги выделяют и другие вещества, которые пробуждают в альфах инстинктивное желание оберегать и защищать, но они не должны производить неодолимого воздействия.

— То есть они бы не побудили меня, не знаю, застрелить таксиста, чтобы спасти тебя от самого себя? — спросил Джон, не в силах сдержать рвущиеся в голос язвительные нотки. — Едва ли это можно назвать нормальным поведением.

— Для личности посредственной — нет, не нормальное. А вот для тебя? — Шерлок поднял подбородок, всем лицом выражая противоречие и одобрение. — Все твои действия — целиком и полностью результат твоего собственного характера, Джон. До того, как узнал, кем я являюсь, Лестрейд не проявлял ни единого признака ненужной бдительности в отношении моей безопасности. Только когда его просветили насчёт моего статуса, он начал душить меня заботой. — Он пожал плечами. — У тебя есть потребность в опасности, удовлетворение которой я могу обеспечить. Тебе нужна была квартира, и у меня была таковая. Ты пребывал в глубокой апатичной депрессии, и я заставил тебя посмотреть за её рамки. Твоя верность коренится в искренних эмоциях и не обусловлена преходящей химической мглой. Само собой разумеется, то же самое можно сказать и про меня. Я ценю твою компанию не только потому, что ты альфа. На самом деле, можно было бы сказать, что это обстоятельство как раз играет против тебя.

Джон выдохнул воздух, который, и сам того не осознавая, задержал. Он смотрел на потолок, а потом взглянул на Шерлока.

— Ты мог просто сказать, — пробормотал он.

— Личный опыт был самым эффективным способом предоставить столь нужные тебе убедительные доказательства. — Шерлок вынул препарат из микроскопа и отложил в сторону, а потом посмотрел на компьютер, который пытался сопоставить частицы из волос Амелии Доннелли с базой данных. — Я так понимаю, это было поучительно?

Джон сглотнул и отрывисто кивнул.

— Можно и так сказать. — Воспоминание о истончившейся физической выдержке и отупении сознания едва ли померкнет быстро. В контролируемой обстановке это было познавательно, но бесконечные «что, если» не отпускали. Что, если Шерлок из-за какой-нибудь болезни железы или сбоя в биологии снова начнёт производить этот гормон? Что, если Джон однажды придёт домой и найдёт своего соседа охваченным губительной течкой? Это всё не было за гранью возможного, и мысль о них обоих — один пытается спросить согласия, а второй, возможно, просто не способен дать его каким-либо разумным способом — впивалась в кожу когтями ужаса. 

— Как ты мог быть таким идиотом? — Джон не успел проглотить соскользнувший с языка вопрос. Шерлок резко обернулся — возражение замерло на губах, спина отчётливо выпрямилась. Но не успел он и слова сказать, как Джон поспешно добавил, рубанув рукой по воздуху: — Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь, о чём я, Шерлок. Как ты мог додуматься до того, что делить квартиру с альфой — хорошая идея? Что, если бы у тебя в итоге почему-то началась течка?

Шерлок сжал зубы, его раздражение отчётливо проявилось в побелевших костяшках, когда он сжал край лабораторного стола.

— Ты поверишь, что это никогда не приходило мне на ум?

— Нет. — Безрадостный смешок пузырился на губах Джона. — Нет, не поверю. Ты обо всём думаешь, Шерлок. Я был под воздействием меньше минуты и едва мог вспомнить, почему в жизни имело значение хоть что-то, кроме секса!

Шерлок нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая Джона.

— Тебя это напугало. — В поджатых губах читался намёк на извинение. — Стэмфорд не предупредил тебя о том, чего ожидать?

— Недостаточно, чтобы я был к этому готов! — Джон запустил руки в волосы, скрипнул зубами и выдал наконец суть своего беспокойства: — Господи, Шерлок, я знал что у теликострона сильный эффект, но никогда не думал, что это будет нечто подобное. Начнись у тебя течка, кто знает, что я мог бы сделать с тобой.

Шерлок со вздохом встал, качая головой, взял пипетку и перевёл внимание на какие-то растворы.

— Не говори ерунды. Даже если бы у меня начался полномасштабный эструс, это не сподвигло бы тебя вести себя так, как ты себе надумал. Да, это может вызвать возбуждение, но совсем не ту же самую непреодолимую тягу. Твой разум это не затронет.

Джон хрипло недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я в этом серьёзно сомневаюсь.

Шерлок скривился, словно предоставлять дальнейшие объяснения было ниже его достоинства. Однако после пары секунд настороженного молчания всё же начал говорить:

— Говорю же тебе, у меня проходят течки. Признаю, слабые, но всё равно они есть. Цикл регулярный. Я всё еще испытываю возбуждение и влечение к людям вне моей связи, но это не то же самое. Настолько пугающая тебя реакция, при которой я предположительно буду испытывать страстное желание и вызову у тебя аналогичные позывы, технически называется пиресусом.

Джон покачал головой.

— Разве то, как это называется, имеет значение?

— Да. — Шерлок нахмурился. — Во всяком случае по моему опыту. Отделение омеги от альфы выявляет разницу. Ты же понимаешь биохимию связи? Вещества в слюне альфы связываются с клеточными рецепторами в плоти на задней части шеи омеги.

— Да. — Джон наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить выученные на медицинском факультете подробности. — Они попадают в кровеносный поток и своим воздействием перестраивают железы и рецепторы омеги.

— Именно. — Шерлок капнул какую-то жидкость на препарат для микроскопа и, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, а потом поднял взгляд. — Эти вещества немного меняют структуру молекул продуцируемого мною запаха, подстраивая их конкретно под Александра. Биологически мы друг для друга как ключ и замок. Его феромоны действуют на меня, усугубляя испытываемые мною течки до состояния пиресуса. Взамен, как только завершается этот процесс перехода, я испускаю сильнейший модулированный теликострон, который идеально связывается с его рецепторами и ничьими больше, вызывая у него сексуальный ответ.

Джон моргнул, осознавая поток информации. Он не услышал ничего особо нового. Гормоны и рецепторы полагались на относительную совместимость для регуляции их эффективности. Он просто не понимал, что то же самое применимо и для связи.

— То есть сейчас только Александр может вызвать у тебя полноценную течку, и только твои феромоны могут спровоцировать у него… гон. Или типа того.

— Только связанная с ним или не связанная вообще ни с кем омега может вызвать агрессивный сексуальный ответ, с которым ты теперь знаком. Укушенная кем-то другим омега будет пахнуть для него так же, как я для тебя. То есть запах будет сам по себе, возможно, интересный, но не неодолимый. — Шерлок вздохнул, перебирая инструменты на поверхности стола перед собой. — Это биохимический метод эффективного исключения из генетического пула слишком слабых для связи с омегой альф. — Если бы не скривившая лицо гримаса, можно было бы даже поверить, что Шерлок действительно так безразличен к этому вопросу, как пытался показать. — К сожалению, то, что в доисторические времена было биологической необходимостью, с рождением цивилизации превратилось в нечто иное. Суть была уже не в силе и не в генетике. Всё упёрлось в деньги.

Он помотал головой словно отряхивающаяся от воды собака, явно пытаясь отбросить в сторону какие-то мысли, а потом расправил плечи.

— Кроме того, даже если в силу каких-то непредвиденных обстоятельств ты вдруг попытаешься спариться со мной, я не беззащитен. Есть немало способов при необходимости нейтрализовать альфу во время гона.

Что-то заставило его поджать губы, а серебристые глаза резко опустились вниз и в сторону, не встречаясь с взглядом Джона. В лице Шерлока не было никакой фальшивой бравады — лишь мрачная уверенность, говорившая о том, что он основывался на собственном опыте.

Джон замер там, где стоял, все мышцы напряглись, а слова не шли. Большей откровенностью было бы только признание, что бывали времена, когда Шерлок становился жертвой нежеланного внимания. Ничего такого, чего не следовало бы ожидать, но всё равно Джону отчаянно хотелось ошибиться. Ему хотелось надеяться, что в связи Шерлока присутствовало что-то вроде уважения, несмотря на все доказательства обратного.

— Александр? — Джон задержал дыхание, отчасти ожидая, что Шерлок проигнорирует его вопрос. Тот и так уже явно сожалел о своём признании и наморщил нос, демонстрируя пренебрежительное раздражение.

— Это не имеет значения. Один из самых распространённых мифов гласит, что омеге в течке любой узел подойдёт. Это ложь, которую подпитывали веками. Сексуальная потребность не равнозначна сексуальному влечению к конкретной личности, хотя омеги по большей части воспитаны думать иначе. Они обучены быть благодарными.

Последнее слово Шерлок мог бы выплюнуть. Видит бог, Джон бы так и сделал. Но нет, его голос звучало устало, словно весь этот вопрос его дико утомил. Джону хотелось что-нибудь сказать, предложить утешение, но он ничего не мог сделать. У него были лишь тончайшие намёки на то, что Шерлок испытал от рук своего альфы, но даже будь ему известно всё, его жалость была бы в лучшем случае проигнорирована, а в худшем — высмеяна, это он знал наверняка.

— Урод, — наконец выдал он, совершенно не чувствуя стыда за то, как это слово прозвучало горловым рычанием. — Он, не ты.

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, бросив на Джона полный тёмного веселья взгляд.

— Большинство поспорило бы, что это не его вина. Запах моего пиресуса лишил его любого выбора, который у него мог быть в этом вопросе.

Джон выпрямился, сжав зубы и чётко вспоминая ощущения, затопившие его в той запертой комнате. Да, это было гипнотическое влечение — к тому же ужасающее, — но ему не хотелось думать, что его можно было настолько далеко увести от высших принципов, делающих его человеком.

— Он хоть пытался? — Джон пожевал губу. — Он хотя бы спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, или просто брал?

Ответ виднелся в выражении лица Шерлока — ровной, апатичной маске, скрывающей чёрные тайны. И всё это было подчёркнуто поднятием и опусканием плеча: небезупречное безразличие.

— Вне зависимости от поведения Александра недавнее упражнение кое-что подтвердило. Нет ни единого биологического основания для твоего изначального восхищения мной или построенной нами дружбы. На тебя не влияет ничто, кроме моей потрясающей личности.

Джон фыркнул нервным смешком, не в силах сдержаться, когда губы Шерлока изогнула слабая улыбка. Это была лишь попытка пошутить, но они оба ухватились за неё. Прошлое Шерлока было мрачным местом, в которое он явно не горел желанием возвращаться, и Джон попытался отбросить в сторону собственные чувства — бессильный гнев и бессмысленный, извивающийся ужас. В конце концов, дело было не в нём. Дело было в Шерлоке и помощи ему жить той жизнью, которую он для себя хотел.

Исполнительный писк компьютера заставил обоих обернуться, и внутри Джона словно что-то заискрило, когда Шерлок выдохнул удивлённое «Ох».

— Ты узнал, что это? — спросил Джон, щурясь на написанное латынью наименование, не имевшее для него никакого смысла.

— Аристолохия ротунда. Интересно. Почему это интересно? — Шерлок хмуро смотрел на экран, свет от которого отбрасывал блики на его глаза, губы формировали логические выводы. — Её не найти среди британских зелёных насаждений. В этой стране ей для цветения нужна оранжерея, хотя при поддержании правильной температуры её не так уж сложно вывести. Вопрос в другом, откуда у Амелии Доннелли эти частички в волосах? Будь она альфой из элит, это было бы объяснимо, но её семья была не настолько богата, и у неё явно не хватало денег на то, чтобы купить себе доступ в высшее общество.

— Ладно, — протянул Джон. — И какое это имеет значение?

— Это предоставит прямое объяснение тому, почему она была в тесном контакте с растением. И дело не в том, что требуется для оранжереи — её может построить кто угодно с достаточно большим земельным участком. Вся суть в том, для чего часто используется Аристолохия.

— Не хочешь объяснить тем, кто не силён в ботанике?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Яд, Джон. Другое название — кирказон. В средние века его использовали для родовспоможения, хотя и с сомнительной эффективностью. Однако любая омега с зачатками мозга и толикой независимой мысли при возможности вырастит аристолохию, так же как и любую другую схожую по свойствам флору. Это эффективное абортивное средство.

Джон тихо вдохнул, мысли летели вскачь. Шерлок так или иначе был со своим альфой целых семнадцать лет, а показатели оплодотворения у полностью здоровых пар альф и омег были прямо-таки астрономическими. Было бы враньём сказать, что он не представлял, будто где-то есть дети Шерлока: темноволосые, светлоглазые. Но стоило этому образу появиться в мыслях, в груди что-то трепетало — нечто хрупкое, чему не получалось подобрать наименования. 

Конечно же, Джон должен был понимать, что Шерлок первым же делом попытался взять под контроль потенциальную беременность.

— Ты им пользовался? — спросил он, пытаясь произносить слова как можно ровнее. Осуждение с этим никак не соотносилось. Шерлок имел полное право принимать любые меры, каковые считал необходимыми, но сердце болело от осознания отчаяния, подразумеваемого при таких действиях. Это казалось последним средством, которое не потребовалось бы, если бы Шерлоку дали выбор, как и когда произвести потомство. — Твой альфа не заметил?

— Александр был не особо наблюдателен, во всяком случае, поначалу. Он только в конце осознал, что я делал. Тогда я сбежал в первый раз. — Шерлок прокашлялся, снова изучая частицы, а потом продолжил тихим, скрытным голосом: — Это древнее знание. По традиции омег изолируют даже от представителей того же гендера. Однако подобные вещи так или иначе передаются, особенно от родителей-омег их отпрыскам. Моя мать многому научила меня втайне от испытующих взглядов Майкрофта и отца. Она приложила все усилия, чтобы вооружить меня для будущей жизни. Всего двое детей с семилетней разницей в возрасте — не самая естественная для здоровой пары ситуация. Она делала всё возможное, чтобы взять под контроль собственную биологию.

— И передала тебе эти знания, понимая, что они тебе понадобятся. — Джон подошёл чуть ближе к Шерлоку, угадывая его неудобство в напряжённой спине. Отголоски боли виднелись в прищуре глаз и лёгкой, раздражённой хмурости, но всё это хорошо скрывалось.

Джон понимал, что не стоит давить и выпытывать информацию, но был не настолько туп, чтобы не увидеть, что именно пытался сделать Шерлок. Ему не нужно было соотносить какие-либо находки по делу с собственной жизнью или проводить любого толка параллели, но он это делал. Шаг за шагом Шерлок позволял Джону узнать больше, не только о свойственных всем омегам особенностях, но и об относящихся только к нему самому деталях.

Почему-то это казалось эдаким предложением мира — извинением за то, что не открыл свой секрет раньше. Это определённо очень много говорило о доверии, которое, как боялся Джон, было безвозвратно утеряно.

— Так, говоришь, оно ядовитое? — Джон наклонился, через плечо Шерлока разглядывая безобидные с виду фрагменты.

— Как и большинство используемых в медицине растений, если применять в нужной дозировке. Однако это не имеет сходства со смертью Амелии Доннелли. Совсем не эффективное орудие убийства. Если употребить его в огромном количестве сразу или малыми дозами в течение длительного периода, это приведёт к почечной недостаточности. А ещё это сильный канцероген, но убьёт оно только за долгие годы, никак не за несколько минут.

— И ты использовал его… как часто? Раз в месяц? И долго?

Шерлок повернулся и, склонив голову набок, вгляделся в лицо Джона.

— Я добавлял немного в сложную смесь других веществ, а не принимал в чистом виде, но использовал после каждого завершившегося пиресуса. — Он поджал губы, глядя на Джона так, словно не знал, как заставить его понять. — Чем раньше после оплодотворения использовать это средство, тем эффективнее оно сработает.

Шерлок опустил голову, полуприкрытые глаза заволокло дымкой раздумий.

— Я делал всё, чтобы уменьшить негативное воздействие. Моя мать, с другой стороны, фанатично пользовалась этим средством. Она умерла, когда мне было двенадцать, её убил некротический нефроз. Не самый приятный способ умереть.

Моргнув, он показал рукой на препарат для микроскопа, переводя внимание на доказательство и текущее расследование.

— И всё же её здоровье стабильно ухудшалось на протяжении многих месяцев. Амелия Доннелли же умерла быстро. Растительные частички в её волосах всё ещё содержат относительно много влаги. А это значит, что они были отделены от растения максимум вчера. А потом место их нахождения — не на поверхности, но запутавшиеся в волосах возле кожи. Как они туда попали?

Шерлок отстранился, потерялся в размышлениях, взгляд остекленел. Хотелось бы Джону обладать роскошью возможности отвлечься на дело, но его сочувствие было направлено не на жертву и даже не на её загубленную семью. Было сложновато сфокусироваться на проблемах незнакомцев, когда Шерлок неуклонно рассказывал всё больше о том, к чему вынужден был прибегать, чтобы сохранить собственную независимость.

Как вообще кому-то могло прийти в голову, что омеги заслужили то, как с ними обращаются? Как люди могли предполагать, что изнеженная жизнь могла хоть как-то компенсировать такое ограничение свободы? Ему было тошно от понимания, что Шерлок рисковал собственным здоровьем, используя вещества, не прошедшие лабораторные испытания, когда у всех остальных для нужд контрацепции были нормальные лекарства.

У Шерлока не было ничего, кроме физиологии, с которой он так яростно и убеждённо боролся. Джон задумался, сколько ещё было таких людей. Людей, которые не могли сопротивляться системе, но делали всё возможное, чтобы подчинить её себе. Ум Шерлока, может, и выходил далеко за рамки посредственности, но Джон сомневался, что он единственный взял решение подобных вопросов в свои руки.

Джон никогда не считал себя активистом. Как и многие из молчаливого большинства, он обычно не сочувствовал отдалённым проблемам других людей, но вот это… это ударило слишком близко. Было бы ему настолько не всё равно, не будь Шерлок омегой? Вероятно, нет, и Джон сожалел о собственной слепоте. Теперь его глаза открылись, и ему очень хотелось бы сделать хоть что-то. Что-то, чтобы действительно упростить Шерлоку жизнь, а не просто раздавать пустые обещания оказать содействие, если таковое когда-нибудь понадобится.

Тяжело вздохнув, он снова запустил руки в волосы, так что остались борозды. Этот жест привлёк внимание Шерлока, и Джон удивлённо подпрыгнул, когда тот выпрямился с горящим озарением лицом.

— Джон, вот оно! — Шерлок вскочил на ноги, рванулся вперёд и обхватил ладонями голову Джона, начисто забыв про личные границы. Длинные пальцы переплелись с пепельно-светлыми прядями, а большие пальцы легли на челюсть Джона, сердце которого пропустило удар, а тело наполнилось восторгом. — Вот как в её волосы попали фрагменты листьев. Они перенеслись с чьих-то рук. С рук того, кто очень по-особому обнимал мисс Доннелли.

Мягкое нажатие заставило Джона откинуть голову назад, он потерялся в ярком сиянии взгляда Шерлока и обещании заразительной улыбки. Касающийся его лба лоб ощущался вспышкой тепла, и Джон глубоко вдохнул нейтральный запах Шерлока, подчёркнутый используемыми им средствами для мытья волос. Они были достаточно близко для поцелуя, дыхание шёпотом касалось губ Джона, отчего беззвучный всхлип комом встал в горле.

— Любовник. — Голос Шерлока смягчился, и Джон подумал, что в следующем его вдохе услышал мельчайшую заминку. — У неё был любовник. И этот человек контактирует с переработанной Аристолохией. Этот человек держал её голову и целовал её. Два часа спустя она была мертва.

Шерлок уронил руки, и Джон напрягся, пытаясь удержаться и не податься вперёд, чтобы преодолеть и так небольшое расстояние между ними. Он уже решил, что с Шерлоком не будет нарушать границы интимности, но телу, казалось, на его намерения было совершенно наплевать. Его словно магнитом тянуло, стоило только оказаться достаточно близко. Он отчаянно желал непосредственной близости с этим человеком и несмотря на собственный мысленный обет не просить ничего большего не мог устоять от того, чтобы вернуться к привычным обыденным прикосновениям, которыми не так давно искренне наслаждался.

Протянув руку, он обхватил пальцами запястье Шерлока, не давая тому умчаться на всех парах.

— Думаешь, это может быть наш убийца? — спросил Джон, замечая нестабильность биения пульса Шерлока.

— Недостаточно данных. — Шерлок аккуратно выкрутил руку из хватки Джона, чтобы надеть пальто, и вытащил телефон из кармана. — Анализ на токсины и содержимое желудка может пролить свет на причину смерти, но если я прав, то она встречалась с кем-то, с кем разделила поцелуй. С кем-то, кто своим прикосновением оставил на её теле фрагменты листьев. Она виделась с этим человеком после душа, который приняла после убийства своей семьи, но до собственной гибели. Это довольно узкое окно возможностей. У неё не было времени совершить убийство, искупаться, встретиться и с любовником, и с дилером, а потом вернуться домой и умереть.

— И что? — спросил Джон, стараясь не отставать, когда Шерлок толкнул дверь из лаборатории, яростно набирая сообщение.

— И то. Есть шансы, что её дилер и любовник — одно лицо. Если получится его идентифицировать, мы сможем точно объяснить, что случилось с Амелией Доннелли.

Шерлок сунул телефон в карман и, словно одержимый, размашисто зашагал по Бартсу.

Джон с сомнением хмыкнул и схватил его за манжету, чтобы притормозить.

— Довольно-таки призрачная возможность, не так ли? Ты основываешь всё это на паре кусочков листьев и косвенных обстоятельствах. Это на тебя не похоже.

Шерлок вздохнул, театрально опустив плечи.

— Мы и по более слабым наводкам работали, — указал он. — Лестрейд уже опрашивает окружение Амелии. Я планирую поспрашивать на улицах возле её дома, вдруг кто-то из сети бездомных видел её вчера вечером. Возможно, растение в её волосах не имеет значения, но оно достаточно необычно, чтобы обеспечить дальнейшее расследование. — Шерлок остановился и оглянулся на Джона. — Конечно, если ты предпочтёшь вернуться в квартиру, я могу всё сделать сам.

— А, нет. — Джон покачал головой и махнул ему идти вперёд. — Вместе, Шерлок. Или никак.

Джон поднял подбородок. Шерлок посмотрел на него каким-то испытующим, ищущим взглядом, который словно преодолел препятствие в виде кожи Джона и прочёл его мысли, взвешивая каждое намерение. А потом он понимающе кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Это слово будто откликнулось в мыслях Джона, и он затаил дыхание, осознав, что они говорили больше, чем просто о Работе. Речь шла о чём-то более глубоком между ними, пусть пока не озвученном, но всё равно крепком, и он утвердительно кивнул.

Многого Джон обещать не мог, но вот это? Это он мог предоставить без лишних раздумий: свою непоколебимую поддержку, несмотря ни на что.

Джон лишь надеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Шерлока.


	5. Кенсингтонские сады

Шерлок передвигался по городу как по собственному дому — король в своём королевстве. Там, где другие люди спешили на работу или по своим каким-то будничным делам, он шагал целенаправленно, полы пальто взлетали за его спиной. Может, и не все на улице оборачивались ему вслед, но немалая часть прохожих останавливалась на мгновение, засмотревшись, а Джон осознавал, что лишь с большим трудом удерживается от мрачных взглядов в ответ.

Едва ли в его помощи была необходимость. С первого же дня Шерлок излучал ауру неприкосновенности. Люди это видели и понимали.

Ну, по большей части.

Сделанное в лаборатории признание не отпускало, а мысли об Александре пузырились на переднем плане сознания словно болотный газ. Непрестанно вспыхивал гнев, что любой мог бы посмотреть на Шерлока и подумать, будто имеет право забрать его себе. Джон знал все оправдания; Шерлок упоминал самое очевидное: что его альфа не контролировал собственные инстинкты. Однако казалось, будто сказать то же о второй стороне было невозможно. Если бы Шерлок и правда так отчаянно желал секса, как утверждала об омегах молва, то точно не старался бы с таким упорством сопротивляться Александру во время пиресусов. Они бы разделяли общее желание, пусть даже вызванное чистой биологией, а не более высокими мотивами.

Вместо этого Шерлок научился, как сбежать от альфы во время гона, а недавнее знакомство Джона с теликостроном обнажило перед ним жестокую сущность подобных потребностей. Ему, может, и было тошно, но он мог представить, каково было бы достигнуть точки, когда высшие приоритеты заставляют подмять под себя тёплое тело, вне зависимости от согласия обладателя этого самого тела. Хуже всего было то, что люди бы нашли этому оправдание. Даже в обычном обществе, где изнасилование считалось преступлением, ему мигом предоставили бы отговорку, назвав его поведение естественным под воздействием биохимии омег.

Словно это имело какое-то значение. Вся эта ситуация всегда беспокоила Джона. Прежде он думал, что омеги просто не способны дать осознанное согласие. Течки ставили их наравне с людьми, которые напились до невменяемого состояния или упоролись наркотой. Они, может, и говорят «да», но можно ли считать это информированным решением? Судя по словам Шерлока, всё было совсем не так. В их силах было отказаться. И это только Александр не прислушивался, или все альфы из элиты вели себя так же?

— Сюда. — Шерлок потянул его в обычный лондонский переулок: потрескавшийся асфальт и плотный слой мусора в сточных желобах. Это был мир складских помещений и заброшенных участков земли. Россыпь луж на земле, только и ждущие, чтобы их потревожили, комья грязи. Джон осторожно пробирался среди них, скрипя зубами и судорожно сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

— Не стоило тебе говорить. — На лице Шерлока отражалась смесь разочарования и принятия, словно он надеялся на лучшее, но смирился с наиболее вероятной реакцией. — Знание не приносит тебе ничего хорошего. Моё прошлое отвлекает тебя, а мне ты нужен здесь, в настоящем.

Джон остановился, качая головой.

— Не надо. Я рад, что ты мне рассказал. Меня просто бесит сам факт того, что ты был в таком положении. — Он не был настолько наивен, чтобы думать, будто Шерлоку всегда удавалось отмахнуться от нежеланных приставаний. Возможно, мать и научила его способам сопротивляться ещё в детстве, но теория и практика — не одно и то же. Эффективная самооборона являлась вопросом проб и ошибок, и предательское воображение Джона не могло перестать подкидывать ему образы Шерлока, юного и упрямого, не имеющего иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться требованиям своего альфы. — Это неправильно. 

— Так было всегда. — Шерлок пожал плечами, болезненно скривив губы. — Большинство омег подчиняется и, как и сказала Донован, живут вполне простой жизнью. У них есть всё, чего только можно пожелать, а взамен требуется лишь производить детей.

— А те, кто не подчиняются? Ты же наверняка не единственный, кто попытался сбежать.

Шерлок сунул руки в карманы, ведя Джона за собой по лабиринту лондонских подворотен. Грязь хлюпала под ногами, порывистый ветер кружил в вальсе пустые пакетики из-под чипсов и опавшие листья, едва не заглушая ответ.

— Сомневаюсь, что хоть кого-то из них можно считать в той же степени удачливыми. При большом везении им удаётся кануть в безвестность. В противном случае… — Он пожал плечами. — Вероятностей множество. Возможно, подобно мисс Дукарт, они умирают на столе в нелегальной операционной. Иногда их навечно сажают под замок, не уделяя внимания и оставляя загнивать в одиночестве, пока альфа шляется где-то ещё. В других случаях от них избавляются. Например, убивают и словно постыдный секрет хоронят где-нибудь на территории поместья их альфы. Даже если исходная семья омеги вдруг обеспокоится её пропажей, в полицию вряд ли заявят. Им либо плевать, либо они надеются, что своим молчанием смогут защитить сбежавшее и затаившееся дитя.

— Как было с тобой. — Джон разглядывал профиль Шерлока и заметил гримасу раздражённого отвращения, появлявшуюся каждый раз, когда в разговоре упоминалась его семья или, соответственно, брат. — Полагаю, Майкрофт сыграл во всём этом решающую роль.

Он взмахнул рукой, обозначая всю сложившуюся ситуацию, начиная с карьеры Шерлока и заканчивая его сравнительной свободой.

— К несчастью, да. Прошлый опыт показывает, что без его содействия это было бы невозможно. — Шерлок словно лимон проглотил, уязвлённая гордость обжигала, но мгновением позже насупленные черты смягчились. — Его помощь не всегда была чем-то, на что я мог положиться.

Джон набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить, рёбра распирало горячей волной гнева. Он слишком хорошо знал Майкрофта, чтобы поверить, будто тот мог не знать, какому обращению подвергается брат. Но как Майкрофт мог всё знать и не пытаться помочь? По его собственному признанию, он существовал в состоянии постоянной тревоги за Шерлока. Как можно было просто закрывать на всё это глаза?

Шерлок вскинул руку, и Джон, тяжело сглотнув, удержал вопросы невысказанными.

— То, что произошло, далеко не так однозначно. — Он напряг плечи, а в следующих словах звучала боль. — Если настаиваешь на том, чтобы всё узнать, я расскажу, но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда у нас на руках есть дело.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Джон сложил руки на груди и повесил голову. Это было самое откровенное предложение, какое можно было ожидать услышать от Шерлока, и оно явно далось ему нелегко. Чувствуя себя эгоистом, Джон отчаянно желал наметить карту жизни Шерлока вплоть до того момента, когда сам появился в ней. Ему хотелось обучиться как можно большему, чтобы смочь понять, что закалило Шерлока, сделало его тем человеком, которого он видел сейчас перед собой — сильного, несмотря на все свои уязвимости.

— Хорошо. — Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и увидел одновременно благодарность и замешательство. Неужели тот ожидал, что он потребует незамедлительно всё объяснить? Словно от этого кому-то была бы польза. Потребность Джона упрямо сражаться со всеми, кто попытается унизить Шерлока, была лишь бессмысленной прихотью и ничем помочь не могла. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом, вместе с ним пробирался по теневой стороне Лондона и спешил на зов Работы, а не витал во мгле эгоцентричной жажды мести за смутную несправедливость, причинённую ему в давно ушедшем прошлом.

— Спасибо. — Шерлок улыбнулся, и не той фальшивой усмешкой, привычной маской садящейся на лицо, но какой-то кривой, робкой улыбкой, которая также блестела и во взгляде. — А теперь идём. У нас есть дела.

— Ты, похоже, уверен, что у нас есть дело. — Джон поспешил следом. — В смысле, дело, которое стоит твоего времени. Обычно ты не проявляешь такой однозначной заинтересованности.

— Тело убийцы лежит в морге без каких-либо намёков на причину смерти. — Шерлок повернул налево, и переулок вывел их к реке. Перед ними мостовая плотина перекрывала поток, опираясь на уходящие в воду вдоль берега бетонные столбы. — Хотя Молли, может, и обнаружит что-нибудь информативное во время вскрытия, у меня есть сомнения. Всё может быть куда увлекательнее, чем кажется.

— А если бы не обнаружил в её волосах кирказон, ты бы хоть удостоил это дело вторым взглядом?

Шерлок скривился.

— Вероятно, нет. Но частички попали туда не случайно, и это интригующее дополнение к найденным доказательствам. Кто-то где-то сможет рассказать нам больше.

Он смешался с тенями под мостом, так что напряжённому и встревоженному Джону оставалось только последовать за ним. Прохладный воздух вонял речной водой и колыхался на гулявшем по городу порывистом ветру. При наличии приютов мостовые опоры казались не лучшим местом для ночлега. На самом деле, явное отсутствие признаков обитаемости заставило Джона замереть и, напрягшись, хмуро разглядывать безлюдное побережье.

— Мне казалось, мы пытаемся выйти на контакт с твоей сетью бездомных.

— Уже сделано. Ну, с большинством из них я уже связался. Покупка дешёвых телефонов для них была лучшей в моей жизни инвестицией. Однако, кое с кем мне нужно увидеться лично. — Шерлок дёрнул головой в сторону прислонившегося к одной из опор силуэта. Спрятавшийся от холода в множество слоёв одежды незнакомец был ниже Джона. При их приближении исхудалое лицо поднялось, мутные карие глаза смерили Джона мрачным взглядом, а потом переключились на Шерлока. Выражение на лице тут же сменилось ликующим одобрением, и Шерлок просиял в приветственной улыбке.

— Джон, это Элси. Элси, это мой друг Джон.

— Да ну? — Джон не мог определить её возраст, но по выражению на обветренном лице понимал, что ему тут ни на грош не верили. Она напомнила ему самых суровых сержантов в армии — сплошь вызывающее оскорбление и пренебрежение. — Он воняет.

— Он альфа и ничего с этим поделать не может. — Шерлок, казалось, пытался не расхохотаться над сдавленно фыркнувшим Джоном. Выслушивать критику от человека, который за последний месяц наверняка ни разу не мылся, было уже слишком. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ну конечно нужна. — Она вздохнула, выпрямляясь, и достала обтянутые перчатками без пальцев руки из карманов, после чего широко развела их ладонями вверх. — Ну, что там? Я не могу тут весь день стоять, даже ради тебя.

— Мы нашли следы Аристолохии на трупе — потенциально жертва убийства. Альфа, не из элит.

Элси склонила голову набок и прищурилась.

— Переработанная?

— Пришлось восстанавливать. Были только мелкие частички. Без примесей. Альфа была давней метамфетаминовой наркоманкой, её нашли мёртвой в собственной квартире. Без признаков насильственной смерти. Что можешь мне сказать?

Женщина надула щёки и снова бросила на Джона оценивающий взгляд, а потом выдохнула.

— Не многое. То, что ты её нашёл, очень странно, это уже наверняка, но я и краем уха не слышала ничего, что могло бы объяснить, откуда она попала на улицы. Жертва не могла наткнуться на неё в какой-нибудь поездке?

— Нет. Мы думаем, что частицы были переданы от её дилера. Кто держит участок в районе Кенсингтонских садов?

Приподнялись бледные брови, и Элси покачала головой.

— Когда-то тебе не пришлось бы спрашивать меня об этом, — укорила она. — Ты бы знал этих людей по именам.

Шерлок пожал плечами

— Времена меняются.

— И слава богу. — Она потёрла руки и наморщила нос, когда ветер пощекотал ей ноздри жидкой светлой прядью, выбившейся из-под лыжной шапочки. — За район Кенсингтонских садов вечно идёт война. Там можно поднять довольно высокий оборот. Они приходят и уходят, всё как всегда. Конечно, это лишь означает, что лучшие взбираются на вершину. Тебе, скорее всего, нужен Лёгкий Крис.

— «Лёгкий Крис»? — повторил Джон. — Что это за имя такое?

— То, которое он использует. — Элси пожала плечами — скрытый слоями надетой одежды жест. — Больше у меня для вас ничего нет. Буду держать ухо востро. Если что услышу, оставлю сообщение в обычном месте. — Она пожевала губу, терзая зубами шелушащуюся плоть. — Я бы знала, случись кому из главных банд разбавлять дерьмо Аристолохией, но если они тут ни при чём, то одному богу известно, кто тут замешан.

— Присутствие частиц растения может и не иметь отношения ни к наркомании, ни к гибели жертвы, но это было достаточно необычно, чтобы привлечь моё внимание. — Шерлок нахмурился. — Посмотрим, что я смогу выбить из дилера, а если узнаешь что-нибудь подозрительное — новые смерти, наркоманы со странным приходом, — скажи мне.

— Поняла. Поосторожнее с Крисом, ладно? Он не шибко умён, но своего положения добился явно не желанием помогать. — Она дёрнула головой в сторону Джона. — И своего друга-альфу с собой прихвати.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу сбежать от него, даже если попытаюсь. — Шерлок кивнул на прощание, а Джон, направившись было следом за ним, остановился, когда Элси позвала его по имени. Когда он обернулся, она критически осмотрела его.

— Позаботься о нём, ладно? — попросила она, кивнув в спину уходившему Шерлоку. — У него инстинкт самосохранения как у грёбаного лемминга.

Джон рассмеялся неприкрытой честности её заявления. Шерлок в погоне за разгадкой слишком часто забывал о собственной безопасности.

— Да, я знаю. Приложу все усилия, — пообещал он, кособоко улыбнувшись, после чего отвернулся. Хрустя гравием под ногами, он нагнал размашистый шаг Шерлока.

— Итак, — немного помолчав, сказал Джон и засунул руки в карманы. — Я воняю?

Шерлок хихикнул — краткий, звонкий звук, услышать который Джону под мрачным грузом утренних событий было крайне необходимо.

— Только для омег, и сегодня благодаря реакции на теликострон запах немного сильнее обычного. Кроме того, «воняешь» — неправильное слово.

— Ну спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, исподтишка понюхав куртку, пока они уходили прочь от выхолощенного ветром берега Темзы. — Полагаю, ты хотя бы единственный, кто замечает. Других знакомых омег у меня как-то нет. — Он вдруг осознал, что говорит, и резко развернулся, вглядываясь в направлении того места, где стояла Элси. — Погоди, а как тогда она смогла учуять?

— Она почувствовала твой запах по той же причине, по которой он различим для меня, — подсказал Шерлок, с явным интересом глядя на лицо Джона, а потом закатил глаза. — Элси, что называется, Мутная. Генетически она омега, но биологически… — Он пожал плечами. — Она так и не проявилась. И, благодаря неизлечимому заболеванию, никогда не проявится. Если спросишь кого-нибудь из элит, она хуже чем бесполезна: постыдное пятно на репутации её семьи.

Джон уставился на тёмную гладь воды и возвышающуюся над ней постройку моста, думая о суровой женщине, которая уже куда-то исчезла. Истории нищих никогда не бывают счастливыми, но её для Джона казалась бессмысленно жестокой.

— Тогда почему её не отпустили в мир? В смысле, не отправили в университет, например. Одна её неспособность иметь детей не означает, что её можно просто так вышвырнуть как мусор!

— Не все думают так же, как ты. Семья Элси не из добрых. Они выгнали её. Это не было выставлено напоказ — слишком скандально, — но они сделали так, чтобы она просто не могла остаться. И так молодая женщина, выращенная как омега, образованная, но не слишком знакомая с устройством этого мира, приехала в Лондон без денег и места, которое могла бы назвать домом. Ты достаточно хорошо знаешь этот город и понимаешь, что она была не более чем добычей.

— Ты спас её? — Джон снова зашагал рядом, а Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет, Джон. Она спасла меня. Элси, может, и приехала сюда совершенной невеждой, но зато быстро училась. После наблюдений за делами отца она немного разбиралась в стратегии и политике и сумела применить эти знания. За последние десять с чем-то лет Элси обзавелась множеством контактов — люди, чью веру она заслужила. — Шерлок прищурился на плывшие над ними тяжёлые облака и скривился, когда с неба посыпались первые капли дождя. — Идём. Тебе нужно позавтракать. Пока будешь есть, расскажу больше.

Они бок о бок поспешили обратно по переплетению переулков, перепрыгивая через заполнявшиеся водостоки, а потом укрылись в кафе, уже на входе в которое артерии Джона чуть не разрыдались. Спустя десять минут перед ним уже стоял сытный поджаренный завтрак — подходящее дополнение к скудному перекусу утром, когда Шерлок выволок его из постели.

— Ну, вперёд, — поторопил Джон, схватил приборы и принялся за еду, наклонив тарелку так, чтобы Шерлок при желании мог утащить кусочек тоста. — Ты сказал, она помогла тебе справиться с неприятностями?

Отпив кофе, Шерлок прищурился на поднимавшийся от чёрной жидкости пар и сглотнул, обдумывая дальнейшие слова.

— У меня была проблема с платой дилеру, лет десять назад, — пояснил он, и Джон, перестав нарезать бекон, напряжённо прислушался. Намёки на отношения Шерлока с наркотиками проскальзывали не единожды, но по обоюдному согласию этот вопрос никогда не обсуждался. — Он собирался взять компенсацию натурой. Элси заставила его передумать.

— О. — Джон снова уставился в тарелку и с угасшим энтузиазмом принялся ковыряться в еде. На кончике языка крутилась лекция на тему нелегальных химикатов, связанных с ними безжалостных дельцах и ужасных последствиях, которых едва удалось избежать. — Полагаю, этот человек не понимал, кто ты есть. — Он быстрым взглядом обежал других посетителей и наклонился. — Если бы он узнал… 

— Моя жизнь резко повернулась бы к худшему. Уверен, компания Александра в сравнении показалась бы сущим наслаждением. — Шерлок ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Джона. — Я понимаю, Джон. И, что важнее, понимала Элси. Она заключила сделку, расплатилась за мои долги информацией и вытащила меня оттуда, непрестанно шипя оскорбления. Мой невыраженный запах она распознала лучше, чем кто-либо из встреченных мною людей.

Он умыкнул треугольник тоста — тело машинально поддерживало силы, пока разум отвлёкся на прочие материи. Во время расследования это было лучшее, на что стоило надеяться. Шерлок ел по одной-единственной причине: они застряли на месте в ожидании дальнейшего развития игры.

— Ты должен понимать, что Элси держит руку на пульсе всего подполья Лондона. Она старательно работала, чтобы поддерживать нейтралитет — никому не союзник, но полезна всем. Очень мало что в этом городе проходит мимо неё. Большую часть своей сети она сформировала сама, но я помог ей наладить кое-какие ключевые связи.

— И при этом она всё равно живёт на улице?

На губах Шерлока промелькнула улыбка.

— Элси, может, сначала и была невольной нищенкой, но теперь у неё есть не отслеживаемое место. Если ею вдруг заинтересуются власти, её не существует. В наше время этого достаточно сложно добиться. Она поддерживает образ бездомной, потому что это помогает ей оставаться невидимой и выглядеть безвредной. У неё нет ничего подобного обычной зарплате, зато есть крыша над головой, а также средства и способы обеспечить себя.

— Она тебе нравится. — Джон откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на удивлённо моргнувшего Шерлока. — Тебе, мистер «У меня нет друзей». Тебе она нравится.

Шерлок закатил глаза и, облокотившись на стол, обхватил ладонями свою кружку.

— Я ею восхищаюсь. А как иначе? Она обернула себе на пользу отвратительную ситуацию, не полагаясь ни на чью помощь. Для человека с нашим воспитанием это куда сложнее, чем тебе может показаться. Омеги удручающе не подготовлены к жизни в реальном мире. В конце концов, мы и не должны попадать в него.

— Ты и сам не так уж плохо справился, знаешь ли, — указал Джон, окуная в кетчуп последний кусок бекона. — Разве ты, когда убежал, был в лучшем положении?

— Нет. — Шерлок осушил кружку и отставил её в сторону. Длинные пальцы крутили пакетик сахара, а взгляд устремился за окно, хотя невозможно было понять, видел он улицу снаружи или перебирал картины из другого времени и места. — Мне не пришлось ничего ей говорить. Она знала. И не стала топить меня в сочувствии. Скорее наоборот. Она обращалась со мной довольно жёстко, но это сработало. Я выжил. В некоторой степени даже преуспел. — Он наклонял пакетик то туда, то сюда, так что гранулы внутри слышимо пересыпались. — Однако, сейчас Элси в своей стихии. Вероятно, не такую жизнь она бы себе выбрала, но и поспешно отказываться от неё тоже не стремится. Ей нравится интеллектуальная стимуляция.

Джон промакнул яичницу остатками тоста, краем глаза наблюдая за Шерлоком.

— И почему нужно было встречаться с ней лично? Почему она не входит в твою сеть, как все остальные?

— Потому что это сделало бы её союзником. Она ни с кем не связана, и это работает. Кроме того, она охотно отзывается на просьбу о помощи. Если кто в этом городе и сможет узнать, откуда у Амелии Доннелли в волосах кирказон, так это Элси.

— А ей можно доверять? — Джон дёрнул плечом, сам не слишком радуясь необходимости высказывать сомнения, но был не в силах игнорировать любые вероятности. — Откуда тебе знать, что она не солжёт или не расскажет кому-нибудь о том, что ты ищешь?

— Неоткуда. — Ответ Шерлока прозвучал открыто и чётко, и было ясно, что основывался он не на чувствах. — Любого можно купить, как с помощью внешнего воздействия, так и играя на потребностях. Однако, если в интересах Элси сообщить о наших происках третьему лицу, одно это позволит предположить, что не всё так просто. Ты всё? — Он показал на пустую тарелку Джона, уже вытаскивая пару банкнот, чтобы оставить на столе. — Давай. Отправляемся на поиски нашего дилера.

Джон слизнул соус с большого пальца и поднялся на ноги. Под звяканье колокольчика на двери они вышли под дождь — лёгкий, но настойчивый. Он застегнул куртку, ожидая, пока Шерлок поймает такси.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что полдень — лучшее время для поимки преступников. Разве такие люди не предпочитают ночное время?

— Только если сон не отнимает у них деньги. — Подъехало такси, и Шерлок, придержав дверь и дождавшись, пока сядет Джон, устроился рядом. — Кроме того, сегодня пятница. Тусовщики закупаются на выходные. Если Крис — ведущий дилер в Кенсингтонских садах, он не позволит какому-нибудь неудачнику влезть в разгар бизнеса, путь даже придётся ради охраны территории не спать весь день и ночь напролёт.

Джон откинулся на спинку сиденья, наблюдая проплывавший за окном городской пейзаж.

— Ну, какой у нас план? Нужно позвать Лестрейда?

— Пока нет. Бессмысленно, пока не накопаем нечто более убедительное. Немного поспрашиваем, вот и всё.

— А если даст стрекача?

Шерлок с заразительной улыбкой взглянул на Джона, и тот, усмехнувшись, отвернулся. Не то чтобы им каждый день приходилось преследовать всяких придурков до другого конца Лондона, но в этот момент такое развлечение казалось совершенно уместным и полезным.

Пара минут, и такси остановилось возле Кенсингтонских садов, водитель уехал, оставив их возле Александровских ворот. Джон, шагая по Западному каретному подъезду, осмотрел искусно выкованные узоры, задержался взглядом на небольшом каменном домике, а потом они повернули в один из парков. Деревья обрамляли высаженные на ухоженных лужайках растения, уводя посетителей к тематическим садам или дворцу.

— Почему здесь? — спросил Джон, разглядывая бросивших вызов погоде туристов и городских жителей, с мрачной упорностью решивших пообедать на свежем воздухе. — Почему ты думаешь, что дилер Амелии и есть этот самый Крис?

— Логистика. — Шерлок махнул рукой влево. — Дом родителей в Ноттинг-хилле в той стороне, а до квартиры Амелии Доннелли на Стрэтэм-роуд минут десять ходьбы в том направлении. — Он кивнул на восток. — Она работала в офисе на западной стороне Садов, так что география получается очень узкая. Её дилер должен работать в этом районе, а парк благодаря огромному количеству постоянных посетителей предоставляет некоторую анонимность. На такой большой территории он, вполне возможно, меняет точку по определённому графику, так что никто не видит его слоняющимся на одном и том же месте. Я бы сделал именно так.

— Чудненько, — проворчал Джон. — Так что, наш парень где-то на территории парка размером в… Сколько здесь? Пятьдесят акров?

— Не неси чушь, Джон. Кенсингтонские сады вместе с прилегающими территориями гораздо больше. — Шерлок повернул направо, поплотнее запахнув и застегнув пальто, а дождь всё так же стучал по земле вокруг. — Может, я больше и не знаю дилеров по именам, но сомневаюсь, что их привычки изменились. Если информация Элси верна, Криса должно быть не так уж сложно выследить. Он будет возле хорошо заметных достопримечательностей, чтобы клиентуре было проще его найти. К тому же камер наблюдения здесь очень мало: ещё одна причина, почему это место так любят использовать для всяческих незаконных действий. Он не будет шататься прямо рядом с памятниками, но точно где-то неподалёку.

Джон вздохнул. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Шерлок не был настолько близко знаком с подробностями оборота наркотиков в Лондоне — не ближе, чем того требовала Работа. Такие экспертные знания были только на руку, но это не означало, что Джона радовал способ их получения.

— Ну ладно. Веди.

На поиск нужного места у них ушло больше получаса. Они прошли мимо Мемориала принца Альберта, эстрады и статуи какого-то мужика на лошади. Вокруг них стояло множество пустых скамей и скучающих наблюдателей за спешащими прохожими, но никого с явной целью шатающегося рядом не было. С каждой неудачей терпение Шерлока истончалось, и он тихо выругался себе под нос, а потом дёрнул головой в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.

— Может, он у памятника Спику.

— Мы здесь можем на весь день застрять, — пожаловался Джон, дрожа под начавшим проникать через швы куртки дождём и стекающими по шее за шиворот каплями. — Может, скажем Грегу задержать его?

— Пока нет. Вовлечёшь Скотланд-ярд раньше времени, и дилер замолкнет. Он ничего нам не расскажет. Ему предъявят несколько несвязных обвинений, и мы не получим нужную нам информацию. — Шерлок протянул руку за спину, схватил затянутыми в перчатку пальцами ладонь Джона и потащил его за собой. — Чем быстрее мы его найдём, тем быстрее ты сможешь пойти домой.

— Мы, — поправил Джон. — Тем быстрее мы сможем пойти домой.

Шлёпая по собирающимся лужам, они подошли к небольшому памятнику, наполовину спрятанному под широко раскинувшимися ветвями близстоящего дуба. Белый камень памятника был когда-то полированным, но теперь его поверхность пятнали грязные потёки. Вокруг него была невысокая ограда, и Джон хмуро уставился на не поддающееся опознанию добавление к пантеону парковых статуй.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — спросил он, укрываясь под навесом листвы.

— Оглянись. Что ты видишь?

Джон опустил плечи. Он слишком замёрз для этих игр.

— Ничего. Деревья, трава, грёбаный дождь. Никаких людей.

— Никаких камер. Эта статуя едва ли может стать целью сборщиков металлолома или любителей граффити, а ещё она слишком большая, чтобы её можно было так просто украсть. — Шерлок выпрямился, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Джон знал, что у омег очень чувствительное обоняние, но даже не осознавал, насколько. Он сам мог различить запах дождя и мокрой травы, но Шерлок повернул голову, словно что-то учуял, и его губы изогнула победоносная улыбка.

Он шагнул под крону и наклонил голову, чтобы прошептать Джону на ухо:

— Дилер-бета. Основная нота — гвоздика, но его товар воняет. По большей части амфетамины.

— С наветренной стороны? — спросил Джон и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок кивнул. — Значит, там, между деревьями. Чуешь то, что мы ищем?

— Нет, но это не значит, что там ничего нет. Возможно, другие запахи всё скрывают. Но его окружает намёк на тот же запах, что был на коже Амелии. Вполне определённый гель для душа.

— Итак, мы на верном пути. — Джон встретился с Шерлоком взглядом, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить непринуждённый вид. — Ты его видишь?

Шерлок чуть качнулся вправо, а потом выпрямился и кивнул.

— Да, он стоит прислонившись к дереву шагах в двадцати отсюда, голова опущена — ждёт покупателей. Но вот нас он за таковых не примет, если подойдём вместе.

Глянув через плечо Джона, словно чтобы убедиться, что находится вне зоны видимости, Шерлок стряхнул с себя пальто и пиджак, уронив тяжёлую шерстяную ткань в руки Джону. Быстрое движение — и рубашка с одной стороны выбилась из-за пояса, рука сжала тонкий хлопок, оставляя помятости. Проворные пальцы взбили кудри в неряшливую шапку, а сжавшиеся зубы придали губам нездоровую припухлость и красноту.

— Ты заходи сзади. Если получится прижать его, возможно, увеличим шансы получить ответы на вопросы, прежде чем он сбежит, — проинструктировал Шерлок, выхватывая обратно пальто и запуская руку в карман за телефоном, который после этого перекочевал в карман брюк. Скатав пальто и пиджак в тугой ком, Шерлок устроил его в развилке ветвей высоко у ствола дерева. — За этим я потом вернусь. Тебе нужны свободные руки. Полагаю, ты не взял с собой пистолет?

Джон нахмурился, думая о своём Зиге, надёжно спрятанном от скуки Шерлока в кухне миссис Хадсон. Его так и подмывало начать таскать пистолет повсюду с тех самых пор, как Шерлок упомянул о своём покинутом альфе, но это было слишком рискованно. Меньше всего ему нужно было оказаться пойманным в какой-нибудь пустяковой ситуации с нелегальным оружием за поясом. Из тюрьмы он бы Шерлоку ничем не помог.

— Я надеялся, что он мне не понадобится, — подчеркнул он.

— Забудь. — Шерлок ещё раз оценивающе осмотрел дилера. — Если при нём и есть оружие, то холодное, и несмотря на репутацию, хвататься за него первым действием во время конфликта он не будет. У него сложение бегуна, а не бойца.

Джон вскинул руку, хватая Шерлока за локоть, и предупреждающе сжал.

— Это не значит, что он не опасен. — В ответ Шерлок только закатил глаза. — Просто будь осторожен, ладно?

Шерлок только кивнул, присовокупив к этому щелчок пальцев в направлении, куда следовало отправиться Джону. Выполнить это указание было просто, с вжатой в плечи головой и торопливым шагом он ничем не отличался от других попавших под дождь прохожих. Джон наметил себе путь обратно на дорожку, пытаясь наблюдать за деревьями так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Решив, что оказался на нужном месте, он лёгким шагом ступил на траву. На подстриженной лужайке не наблюдалось плотно высаженных деревьев, но была узкая полоса старых дубов и других пород. Приходилось перебираться из укрытия одной кроны к другой, кожа зудела, пока Джон пытался разглядеть Шерлока среди сглаженного водой ландшафта.

Но первым делом слуха достиг голос — выше и тоньше привычного, дрожащий на каждом слоге.

— …друг сказал, что ты можешь помочь. Мне это нужно.

— Какой друг? — Вопрос дилера был полон тяжёлого недоверия, и Джон, приподняв брови, подобрался ближе, чтобы занять позицию за деревом справа от места, где стояли Шерлок и Лёгкий Крис. Естественно, невозможно так долго держать за собой территорию, если каждого незнакомца принимать с распростёртыми объятиями. Любой может оказаться копом под прикрытием, хотя нужно было признать: Шерлок действительно идеально отыгрывал наркомана.

Мятая одежда и взъерошенные волосы дополняли движения тела. Острый взгляд остекленело мерцал, Шерлок постоянно двигался, переступая с ноги на ногу и дёргаясь. Он поскрёб ногтями предплечье, запустил пальцы в волосы, а потом, отдёрнув руку, уронил её вдоль тела.

— Амелия Доннелли. Она сказала… сказала, что ты сможешь помочь.

Угрызения совести могли заставить Криса рвануть куда подальше, и бёдра Джона заныли, когда он подобрался, готовый к действию. Однако дилер лишь покачался на каблуках, сложив руки на груди, а его узкое лицо приняло задумчивое выражение.

— Амелия, да? Она не говорила, что ты придёшь, но… — Он вздохнул и сунул руку в карман. — Деньги есть?

— Сколько? — В речи Шерлока прорезалось острое отчаяние, и Джон попытался сдержать дрожь. Эмоции были слишком настоящими, и ему пришлось напоминать себе, что всё это лишь постановка. Голос Шерлока звучал так, словно любая цена за новый кайф не будет слишком высокой, и Джон изо всех сил старался не дать воображению уйти предательскими путями в то время, когда всё это не было актёрской игрой. 

— Зависит от того, что тебе нужно.

— Мет, в таблетках, — пробормотал Шерлок переполненным тоской голосом. — Просто… лишь бы продержаться. — Вынутые из кармана купюры шуршали в руке — грязные, мятые. Джон был слишком далеко, чтобы подсчитать их, но этого явно хватило, чтобы удовлетворить Криса, который выхватил деньги и дал Шерлоку крошечный пакетик с испрошенным.

Он слишком отвлёкся на засовывание денег в карман, чтобы заметить, как маска слетела с лица Шерлока.

Мгновенное переключение, наркоман пропал. На его месте оказался человек, привыкший чётко повелевать, искрящийся холодным разумом.

— Раз уж с этим мы закончили, — начал Шерлок, напрягшись всем телом и вскинув подбородок, — может, согласишься пролить немного света на то, почему Амелия Доннелли была найдена мёртвой этим утром?

Дилер замер, тощее тело застыло в искреннем удивлении. Шрамы от угрей на щеках выступали всё сильнее на стремительно бледневшей коже, он в ужасе уставился на Шерлока, с совершенно ошалелым видом раскрыв рот. В горле застрял сдавленный хрип, и Джон пригнулся, изготовившись для момента, когда нужно будет либо вмешаться в драку, либо рвануть бегом по парку.

— Расскажи, что знаешь, — приказал Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе. В нём больше не было ничего уязвимого, и Крис явно опешил от того, как ловко сменился баланс сил, — и я не буду тебя задерживать.

— Ты не из полиции, — скорее прохныкал, чем сказал, Крис. Шерлок даже не потрудился ответить. Он лишь приподнял бровь, умудрившись одним наклоном головы показать, что метамфетамины — меньшая из проблем дилера.

Мгновение, и решение бежать стало очевидным.

Крис пригнулся, обогнул Шерлока и панически вскрикнул, когда Джон выпрыгнул с широко расставленными руками, чтобы поймать его. Мокрая земля хлюпнула под весом двух сцепившихся тел. Лёгкий Крис, может, и был тощим, так что Джон даже начал понимать, откуда взялась кличка; но в угловатом теле и дикой ярости сопротивления силы было предостаточно.

Места для удара не хватало; Джон, выругавшись, дёрнул дилера за толстовку, схватился за грязные чёрные волосы, а потом, не обращая внимания на ответный вой боли и разочарования, вздёрнул парня на ноги и сдавил ему шею предплечьем. Тот хватался за куртку Джона, пытаясь выкрутиться, но армейской тренировки хватало, чтобы удерживать Криса на месте, не говоря уже о лучшей устойчивости. Джон крепко стоял на ногах, в то время как ботинки Криса скользили по влажной траве.

— Ловко ты его, — пробормотал Шерлок, во взгляде которого искрилось восхищение, и Джон подавил желание просиять от похвалы.

— Он не особо выносливый, — ответил он, пригибая колени, чтобы пресечь извивания своей добычи. — От Молли и то больше вреда было бы.

— Пусти меня! — завопил Крис, утомляя себя непрекращающимися попытками сбежать.

— Не сейчас. — Шерлок шагнул вперёд, держа руки в карманах и скользя взглядом по Крису, считывая всё. — У Амелии Доннелли была долгая дорогостоящая зависимость, над которой она теряла контроль. Ей нужны были наличные, и она решила убить свою семью ради наследства, надеясь, что полиция никогда не свяжет её с этим преступлением. Она застрелила их, приняла душ, а потом нашла тебя.

— Да-да, но я не знал, что она сделала! — Крис потянул за запястья Джона, а потом обмяк. Старый трюк, чтобы заставить нападающего расслабиться, но у Джона было слишком много опыта, чтобы на это повестись. — Слушай, она немного запоздала с оплатой. И ситуация становилась всё хуже, понимаешь? Мы пришли к… соглашению.

— Секс.

Даже с такого неудобного косого угла Джон увидел исказившую лицо Криса гримасу.

— Не, я не такой. У неё начались затруднения, и я… — Он дёрнул плечами и оглянулся вокруг, словно среди деревьев мог кто-то подслушивать. — Она мне нравилась, ясно? Мы немного повеселились, но она сама этого хотела. Когда она просрочила оплату, я сказал, что могу подождать пару дней, вот и всё. Обычно я не продаю в кредит, но мы с ней три года знакомы. Этим утром она отдала мне долг и ещё немного в обмен на обычную дозу. Мы немного пообжимались, а потом она ушла. — Он вздрогнул, всем весом повиснув на руке Джона, но это было скорее унылое бессилие, чем попытка освободиться. — Ты уверен, что она мертва?

— Абсолютно. — Шерлок обошёл их твёрдым шагом. Даже Джона так и подмывало попытаться проследить за ним взглядом, но он держался стойко, позволяя Крису ёрзать за двоих. — Мы нашли кое-что на её теле. Кое-что, предположительно, перешедшее с тебя. Частицы Аристолохии: кирказона.

— Что? — Голос Криса содрогнулся искренним недоумением. — Я не знаю, что это. Слушай, что бы она ни натворила, я тут ни при чём. Я людей не убиваю.

— Нет. Но вот твоя продукция — возможно. — Шерлок вытащил мет, поднял пакетик повыше к свету и принялся изучать таблетки. — Кто твой поставщик?

Крис сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Моя жизнь столько не стоит, чтобы рассказывать об этом. Я лучше в тюрягу сяду. — Он пискнул, когда Джон усилил нажим на его горло. — Нет… нет. Всё не так устроено! Я ни с кем лично не вижусь, ясно? Всё организуется через закладки. Это…

Вдруг дёрнув локтем назад, Крис со всей силы вмазал Джону в диафрагму. Дыхание перехватило болезненным хрипом, спина согнулась, пока он хватал ртом воздух, не успев подумать о том, что надо бы сжать хватку. Добыча вывернулась и рванула по лужайке на полной скорости, а Шерлок выплюнул проклятие.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, положив на плечо Джону ладонь, тепло от которой проникало под куртку.

Джон кое-как покачал головой, ругая себя за беспечность.

— Ушиб, — просипел он, — без крови. Беги!

— Догоняй, как только сможешь. Я попытаюсь загнать его к Воротам Мальборо. Лестрейд ждёт нас там. — Не успел Джон и глазом моргнуть, как Шерлок умчался, на всех парах бросившись в погоню за удаляющейся фигурой.

Джон втягивал воздух раз за разом, ощупывая ноющую плоть под рёбрами и качая головой. Вот так досада. Он слишком сосредоточился на словах Криса и расслабился при выказанной готовности подчиниться.

— Мелкий говнюк, — пробормотал Джон, сумев наконец выпрямиться и оглядеться вокруг.

Бог знает, когда Шерлок успел написать Лестрейду. Он был решительно против этого, когда предложил Джон, но, вероятно, как всегда, думал на три шага вперёд. Теперь Шерлок потерялся где-то среди громадного парка, сломя голову гоняясь за единственным имеющимся у них потенциальным подозреваемым, а Джон отстал.

Он закусил губу и потрусил обратно к дорожке и указателям на перекрёстке, а потом, прочитав убористый текст, поспешил к Воротам Мальборо. Под заполошный стук сердца Джон крутил головой, выглядывая Шерлока или Криса, потому что один наверняка привёл бы ко второму. Дилер мог хоть свалиться в озеро и утонуть — плевать, значение имел только Шерлок. В груди гнездился всё тот же нервозный ужас, который всегда нападал на Джона, стоило им только разделиться. Не то чтобы он думал, будто Шерлок не способен справиться самостоятельно, но ситуация могла обернуться к худшему моментально, слишком быстро для того, чтобы даже Шерлок мог это предсказать.

Тёмный силуэт справа привлёк внимание, и Джон с максимально возможной скоростью сорвался в ту сторону, проклиная ноющий живот и грозившее вот-вот начаться покалывание в боку. Крис петлял между деревьями, оглядываясь через плечо и спотыкаясь от отчаяния, а Шерлок всё ближе нагонял его с каждым поворотом.

Джон быстро включился в знакомый танец, они с Шерлоком были давно притёршимися друг к другу партнёрами, в то время как Крис оставался третьим колесом — несбалансированным, теряющим опору. Тяжёлые шаги отбивали ровный ритм — Джон бежал параллельно Шерлоку точно за их добычей, чтобы предупредить любые беспорядочные попытки к бегству.

Просторные лужайки уступили место широкому подходу к Воротам Мальборо. Джон увидел, как Шерлок ещё прибавил скорости, а потом бросился вперёд. Он обхватил Криса за бёдра, и они свалились на землю месивом конечностей. Обоняния Джона достиг острый запах крови. По всей видимости, источником была ссадина на лице Криса: припухшая, сочащаяся красным. Не обращая на неё внимания, Крис ожесточённо пытался сбросить нападающего. Не то чтобы ему это особо помогло, потому что Шерлок оседлал его спину, прочно прижимая к земле, а потом схватил за волосы и приподнял голову, чтобы парень мог увидеть простиравшуюся перед ними дорогу, по которой к воротам подъезжали полицейские машины с синими мигалками. 

— Последний шанс, — загнанно выдохнул Шерлок. — Твой поставщик. Дай мне имя.

Джон стоял рядом с Шерлоком, готовый при необходимости броситься в драку, но Крис был слишком увлечён попытками дышать под придавившим спину весом. Наконец хриплым горловым раскатом прозвучал ответ:

— Моррис. Это единственный имеющийся у меня контакт.

Шерлок без особого восторга хмыкнул и прищурился сквозь дождь на спешащих к ним полицейских.

— Весь твой, Лестрейд.

Крис взвился, пытаясь пинаться и стуча по земле ступнями. Джон тут же перехватил его лодыжки и крепко сжал.

— Какого хрена? Ты сказал, что отпустишь меня!

— Я соврал. — Шерлок обернулся, чтоб сказать Джону через плечо: — Ты точно в порядке?

— Просто запыхался, — уверил Джон, пытаясь не кашлять от тупой боли, сопровождавшей каждый вдох. Он дёрнул головой в сторону Грега, вид у которого был разгневанный, но не удивлённый. — Когда ты их позвал?

— Я послал сообщение, когда мы приехали сюда, и сказал встретить нас тут через час, чтобы арестовать подозреваемого. — Шерлок мрачно глянул на Лестрейда и повысил голос: — Ты опоздал.

— Смешно, — ответил Грег и махнул Шерлоку подниматься на ноги, чтобы офицеры могли перехватить дилера, — потому что, как по мне, мы как раз вовремя. — Он окинул взглядом заляпанную грязью одежду Джона и общую потрёпанность Шерлока, а потом присмотрелся к подозреваемому. — Он доставил вам неприятности?

— Не больше, чем можно было ожидать. Он — дилер Амелии Доннелли. Можешь арестовать его за продукцию в карманах и допросить насчёт отношения к её смерти. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится многое узнать.

— Кстати о продукции, — вклинился Джон, толкнув Шерлока и протянув руку. — Давай сюда.

— Что?

— Дерьмо, которое ты у него купил. Это, кстати, было действительно необходимо? — Джон пошевелил пальцами, и Шерлок, нахмурившись, вытащил из кармана полиэтиленовый пакетик. Выхватив его, Джон тут же передал наркотик Грегу, который уже стоял с открытым пакетом для улик наготове.

— Не моё любимое средство, — с намёком на упрёк протянул Шерлок. — Мне было нужно, чтобы он опустил щиты. Подойди я к нему не как потенциальный клиент, нам бы это ничего не дало. Да и так это вряд ли того стоило. — Обернувшись к Лестрейду, он показал на таблетки. — Отдай криминалистам всё, что у него при себе, чтобы проверили на загрязнители. Отчёт Молли поможет тебе указать на то, что могло стать причиной смерти мисс Доннелли.

— Ага, спасибо, — сказал Грег, насмешливо глянув в сторону Шерлока. — Никогда бы самостоятельно не додумался последовать основной процедуре. Кстати о птичках, во что это вы двое тут играете? Вам бы стоило оставить это дело нам. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону одной из машин, где Крис отчаянно матерился, пока офицеры запихивали его на заднее сидение.

— Мы экономим твоё время, — ответил Шерлок, а Джон виновато пожал плечами. — Ты бы кучу дней потерял на его поисках, а любые наводки, которые можно было бы из него выжать, безнадёжно устарели бы.

Инспектор закрыл глаза словно пытающийся найти в себе терпение человек.

— Не в этом суть. — Он вздохнул, и Джон чётко увидел момент, когда инспектор сдался, отказался от спора, посчитав его гиблым делом. — Слушай, просто… идите домой. Отмойтесь, обработайте чем-нибудь лицо Джона, и хватит на сегодня. Как только узнаю больше, я с вами свяжусь.

Шерлок запрокинул голову и простонал в Небеса одно слово: «Скукота». Джон, в свою очередь, озадаченно нахмурился и поднял руку к щеке, пытаясь понять, о чём говорил Грег.

— А что с моим лицом? — Он потёр кожу и почувствовал лёгкое жжение, но за исключением грязи ничего особенного не обнаружил.

— Крис поцарапал, когда ты его повалил. Поверхностная рана. — Шерлок отвёл пальцы Джона и присмотрелся. — Едва ли стоит беспокойства.

Джон посмотрел на Грега в поисках подтверждения. Он достаточно часто видел, как Шерлок считал серьёзные травмы незначительными, чтобы больше не доверять его суждению в подобных вопросах.

Инспектор закатил глаза и кивнул.

— Но обработать всё равно стоит, учитывая, что вы явно борьбу в грязи устраивали. Идите, я серьёзно. Видеть вас больше не хочу сегодня, если только совсем не припрёт, ясно?

Шерлок зашагал прочь, а Джону оставалось только догонять его, наскоро махнув Грегу на прощание.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил он, скользнув пальцами в карман и нащупав отданные ему ранее инспектором распечатки. К счастью, во всей суматохе они не потерялись. — И почему не возьмём такси?

— Ни один уважающий себя водитель тебя не повезёт. — Шерлок пожал плечами, отмеряя асфальт длинными шагами и стараясь держаться под скудным прикрытием растущих вдоль дорожек деревьев. Нам придётся пешком возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, и я бы предпочёл пуститься в это путешествие в своём пальто.

Джон недовольно буркнул.

— Это если ему ещё никто ноги не приделал. Ты же не оставил в нём бумажник, правда?

Брошенный мимоходом взгляд Шерлока откровенно обзывал Джона идиотом, и он поёжился под резким порывом ветра, отправившим россыпь капель с веток разбиваться о землю внизу.

— Ладно, чем теперь займёмся? — Он незамедлительно проследовал за Шерлоком, когда тот свернул на лужайку, опустив голову и ссутулившись.

— Инспектор дал нам чёткие указания. Не подчиниться было бы разгильдяйством с нашей стороны.

— С каких это пор ты делаешь то, что говорит тебе Грег? Обычно ты поступаешь с точностью до наоборот, только чтобы побесить его. — Согласное хмыканье в ответ вызывало улыбку, и Джон, нагнав Шерлока, подтолкнул его плечом. — Если мы возвращаемся на Бейкер-стрит, то только по твоему собственному желанию, а не потому, что он это предложил.

— По твоему, а не моему. — Шерлок наморщил нос, когда сильный порыв ветра сдул дождь им в лица. — Ты хочешь вернуться в квартиру, помыться и высохнуть. Я практически слышу твои мысли о горячей ванне и чашке чая.

Джон улыбнулся себе под нос, радуясь, что Шерлок признавал его потребности, не говоря уже об обличении их в слова.

— Ага, и поддержание моего счастья стоит на первой строчке в твоём списке приоритетов. — Он приподнял брови, когда Шерлок, казалось, искренне оскорбился этой саркастичной ремаркой. — Будь у тебя другие зацепки по делу, ты бы заставил меня весь день дрожать в мокрой одежде, таская за собой по всему городу.

— Я тебя умоляю, — насмешливо фыркнул Шерлок. — Никто не способен заставить тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Даже я. — Он резко убавил шаг, и Джон, вглядевшись вперёд, увидел дерево с тёмным комом одежды на развилке ветвей. Одному богу известно, как Шерлок умудрился с такой лёгкостью его найти. Джон в такой ситуации часами бы бродил вокруг. А тут на его глазах Шерлок достал свою одежду и натянул пиджак и пальто. Плотно запахнув плотные шерстяные борта, он застегнул пуговицы и поднял воротник.

Шерлок уже собрался было идти, как вдруг что-то заставило его задержаться, и он, обернувшись, напряжённо посмотрел на Джона. Его лоб пересекла хмурость, Шерлок обхватил ладонью подбородок Джона и слегка приподнял. Пальцы в местах прикосновения создавали точки тепла, и Джон пытался не обмякнуть в ладони Шерлока, стоически терпя пристальное изучение. Услышав задумчивое хмыканье, он нахмурился.

— Что? — Джон скривился, когда Шерлок достал из кармана белый носовой платок и лизнул его. — Ты что делаешь? Эй, Шерлок!

— Стой смирно, — приказал Шерлок, проводя влажной тканью по щеке Джона, словно оттирающая варенье с лица отпрыска мать. Платок запачкался грязью и парой точек крови. — Думаю, Лестрейд был прав. Обработка антисептиком точно не помешает. Похоже на лёгкое воспаление. А всё грязные ногти Криса.

— Чудненько. — Джон скривился, заставляя себя не тереть щёку, а Шерлок свернул платок, словно чрезмерно дотошный человек, прячущий какую-то ценность.

— Идём. Я знаю короткий путь. Будем дома через двадцать минут. — Шерлок повёл Джона прочь из Садов обратно в пропитанный дождём мегаполис, безошибочно прокладывая путь до Бейкер-стрит. 

Они шли уже минут десять, когда в мысли Джона вторгся магазинчик неподалёку, заставив его выругаться себе под нос. Когда Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на него, Джон прорычал:

— У нас в холодильнике есть что-то кроме пальцев? Молоко? Еда? Что угодно?

— Я туда не пойду, — твёрдо заявил Шерлок, сложив руки на груди, когда Джон повернул к «Теско Экспресс» на другой стороне улицы. — Это не может подождать?

— Я не хочу снова выходить из дома в такую погоду. Как только вернусь на Бейкер-стрит, больше оттуда не выйду.

— Тогда встретимся дома.

— Шерлок…

— Я разожгу камин. Заодно купи антисептик. Последний я использовал в эксперименте с ушами.

Это была слабая попытка предложить компромисс, но Джон слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он купит всё самое основное и управится с этим намного быстрее без жалующегося на каждом шагу Шерлока за спиной.

— Ладно, но лучше, чтобы меня ждала чашка горячего чая. Дай кредитку.

Шерлок бросил ему бумажник и ушёл, оставив Джона наедине с толпой, заполонившей маленький супермаркет. В школах только закончились занятия, и ряды были забиты родителями и их вопящими детьми. Они большей частью обходили Джона по широкой дуге, вероятно, потому что выглядел он так, будто его протащили через изгородь. Парочка тяжёлых взглядов — и люди убирались от него подальше.

К тому времени, как он наполнил корзину всем необходимым и едой, которой должно было хватить им с Шерлоком на пару дней, очереди на кассах самообслуживания стали просто огромными. Он встал в хвост одной из них, пытаясь сдержать нетерпение и пытаясь не обращать внимание на неприятное ощущение от липшей к коже влажной одежды.

Терминал благосклонно не доставил неприятностей, и одного быстрого взгляда на улицу хватило, чтобы убедиться, что дождь закончился. Не то чтобы Джон мог намокнуть ещё сильнее, даже если попытался бы, но он решил быть благодарным за маленькие радости и побрёл к дому 221Б с растянувшимися под весом продуктов пакетами в каждой руке.

Все его мысли были сосредоточены на желании переодеться в сухую одежду и отмыть грязь с лица, так что Джон не увидел идущую ему навстречу миссис Хадсон, пока они не столкнулись у двери.

— Джон, ты только посмотри на своё состояние! — Она тепло улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Мальчишки. Что вы только не вытворяете. Давай-ка внутрь, пока не простыл.

Она вытащила ключи, избавляя Джона от необходимости рыскать по карманам.

— Спасибо. Нам… э… пришлось кое-кого преследовать по Кенсингтонским садам. — Он посмотрел вниз на колени с травяными пятнами и упрямо цеплявшиеся за ботинки комья грязи. — Могли бы выбрать для этого денёк получше.

— И, готова поспорить, Шерлок и близко не настолько грязный, — улыбнулась она, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. — Попытайся не занести грязь на мой ковёр, дорогой. Я только прибралась.

— Точно, я… — Громкий треск взорвал спокойную атмосферу, оборвав ответ Джона и заставив миссис Хадсон подскочить на месте. Звонкое крещендо ломающегося стекла стихло, и Джон склонил голову, а его сердце билось где-то в горле.

— Что там происходит? — требовательно спросила миссис Хадсон, её руки потрясённо взметнулись к шее.

— Не надо, — приказал Джон, бросив покупки на пол, а потом схватил её за запястье, не давая побежать наверх. — Что-то не так.

Он принюхался, внутри всё сжалось, а между лопатками проступил пот. Запах был слабый, почти скрытый за фальшивой химической маской. Это был не успокаивающий не-запах Шерлока, а нечто синтетическое, отчего в носу Джона жгло и чесалось. Но это был не единственный запах, который он мог определить. Ржавая вонь прилипла к глотке: кровь, подчёркнутая горечью страха и тупой, дымчатой сущностью гнева, которая с каждой секундой лишь крепла.

— Где мой пистолет?

К чести миссис Хадсон, вопросов не последовало. Она настолько быстро, насколько позволяло её бедро, поспешила к себе в квартиру и вернулась с аккуратно зажатым в руке Зигом.

— Я знаю, ты сказал мне не держать его заряженным, но… — Миссис Хадсон замолкла и, пожав плечами, протянула ему оружие.

Не тратя время на благодарности, Джон проверил обойму и побежал по лестнице, не утруждаясь скрываться, а потом ввалился в дверь их квартиры. Теперь у него получалось услышать рычание, интимное бормотание, от которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Хуже того, смертельную гармонию этим словам составлял непрестанный хрип тихого, придушенного дыхания: голос, удерживаемый сильными руками.

— Шерлок? — Джон бросился вперёд, мельком взглянув на гостиную и тут же повернувшись к кухне, и меньше чем за секунду оценил происходящее.

Осколки стеклянной посуды валялись на полу неровными звёздами, местами растоптанные в мелкое крошево. Стулья были перевёрнуты, а холодильник угрожающе дребезжал под весом опиравшегося на него Шерлока. Пальцы одной руки вцепились в сжавшую его шею руку, а другая плотно натягивала ткань костюма незнакомца.

Шерлок был силён, но удерживавший его человек, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на яростные пинки по голеням и вмятины от ногтей в плоти на руках. Он был слишком сосредоточен на причинении страданий Шерлоку, чтобы принимать во внимание собственную боль. Даже Джон и на секунду не удостоился внимания — словно альфу с пистолетом замечать и не следовало, — и гнев свинцовой тяжестью запульсировал в теле, наполняя мышцы и плавя нервы.

Он прижал Зиг к черепу мужчины. Холодная сталь уткнулась в кожу под ухом с подобающим нажимом, и когда Джон заговорил, его голос был так же стабилен, как и его руки.

— Отвали от него.

Он был готов к вспышке животного гнева, но когда мужчина обернулся на голос, выражение его тёмных карих глаз оставалось бесстрастным, взгляд скользнул вниз до ботинок и обратно вверх, словно не обнаружив угрозы большей, чем от картины на стене. Губы скривились в ухмылке, а потом мужчина отвернулся, вжав пальцы в горло Шерлока.

— Так вот чем ты тут занимаешься, — сказал он, произнося каждое слово с таким спокойствием, словно рассуждал о погоде, но следующую фразу прорезала острая как бритва злоба. — Грязная. Шлюшка.

Каждый мускул на спине Джона напрягся, плечи застыли, он упёрся ногами в пол и толкнул дуло пистолета вперёд с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить синяк. Его палец сжался на спусковом крючке, а комнату заполнила очередная, на этот раз более плотная волна тревоги. Шерлок редко проявлял настоящий ужас, и гнусная вонь этой эмоции загоняла в паралич, сметала все мысли, подтверждая страхи Джона. Это не был обозлённый клиент или мстительный преступник, разгневанный на разрушившего его планы детектива.

Александр.


	6. Нежеланный гость

Орошая дождевыми каплями пол, Шерлок ввалился в дом 221Б по Бейкер-стрит и с облегчением выдохнул, когда акварельные улицы Лондона остались за дверью. Пальто соскользнуло с плеч, взлетело на крючок в прихожей, а он поспешил вверх по лестнице, вошёл в квартиру и направился в свою спальню.

Услышав слабый химический запах, он наморщил нос и вспомнил о проведённом пару дней назад неразумном эксперименте. Распространившиеся пары пропитали мебель и обои; Джон уже не обращал внимания, но самому Шерлоку они теперь казались только хуже. Он, скривившись, прошагал к гардеробу и распахнул дверцы.

Стащив пиджак, он принялся расстёгивать рубашку, помятую и в пятнах грязи после погони по парку. Ботинки и брюки были в немногим лучшем состоянии, и Шерлок задумался, во что переодеться. Хотя Лестрейд с Джоном и думали, что расследование дошло до стадии, когда оставалось только выжидать, перед ним всё ещё простирались безграничные возможности объяснений. Возможно, чуть позже ему придётся снова выйти из дома. Лучше на всякий случай одеться соответствующе.

Шерлок быстро вытащил из тумбочки один из хранящихся там обычно пакетиков для улик, сунул в него пальцы и ощупал карманы брюк. Загрязнения избежать было невозможно, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы минимизировать таковое, пока вытаскивал приобретённую у дилера Доннелли таблетку.

Ему потребовалась секунда на то, чтобы вынуть её из пакетика, прежде чем отдать остальное Лестрейду. Джон бы наверняка не одобрил, но то, о чём он не знает, ему не навредит. Кроме того, полиция может слишком затянуть с анализом. И пусть Джон настаивал на том, что дальнейшие похождения могут подождать до завтра, пара часов в лаборатории дадут нужный ответ задолго до того, как в силах инспектора будет предоставить ему информацию.

Отложив таблетку в сторону, Шерлок разделся до белья и снял влажные носки, после чего принялся переодеваться. Бледную кожу прикрыла фиолетовая рубашка — рукава закатаны, воротник не застёгнут; тёмные брюки обтянули ноги, а чёрный хлопок спрятал от глаз белые пальцы на ногах. Из-за холода так и хотелось накинуть сверху домашний халат, но Шерлок сдержался. Джону нравилось, как он выглядел, и рушить впечатление совсем не хотелось. Шерлоку приносило удовлетворение видеть, как зрачки заполняли собой голубые глаза, замечать брошенные тайком полные одобрения взгляды. Возможно, в нынешней ситуации это внимание и носило исключительно целомудренный характер, но Шерлок всё равно тайно им наслаждался.

Он прошёл в ванную, схватил полотенце и промокнул волосы от влаги, лениво перебирая в голове просьбы Джона. Огонь в камине, чашка чая. Конечно, Джон вряд ли ожидал, что Шерлок сдержит обещание. В обычной ситуации подобные вопросы выходили за рамки его внимания, но Джон в этот день действовал просто восхитительно, и аккуратное приложение грубой силы впечатляюще подействовало на свидетеля. Заварить чай ради того, чтобы показать одобрение, возможно, было бы несколько слишком, но Шерлок полагал, что уж чайник на плиту можно поставить.

Звук закрывшейся двери заставил нахмуриться. Ну конечно, стоило Шерлоку в кои-то веки действовать нерасторопно, как Джон вернулся домой с покупками быстрее, чем ожидалось. Вздохнув, он отбросил полотенце в сторону, а потом перешагнул порог ванной и приветственно крикнул:  
— Уже вернулся? Обычно ты не…

Фраза сбилась на полуслове, когда он ощутил атмосферу вокруг. Всё ещё чувствовался запах Джона, но это был оставшийся с утра след, а не нечто свежее с налётом дождя. Напротив, синтетическая вонь, которую Шерлок принял за последствия своего эксперимента, стала какой-то ядовитой и неприятной, призванной заблокировать другие, куда более говорящие запахи.

Он был не один.

Отклонившись назад, он вытащил из-за зеркальной двери шкафчика над раковиной дезодорант и изготовился нажатием пальца на кнопку распылителя пустить струю в лицо нападающего. Возможно, это было не самое эффективное оружие, пистолет Джона предстал бы куда более убедительным аргументом, но при помощи миссис Хадсон Зиг был надёжно спрятан, а у Шерлока не было времени на его поиски.

Он осторожно ступил в гостиную, мысли летели вскачь. Шерлок не слышал, чтобы открылась входная дверь, но знал, что закрыл её, когда вошёл. Миссис Хадсон куда-то ушла, так что чёрный ход наверняка был заперт, а признаков взлома не наблюдалось. Кто бы это ни был, он осознанно выдал своё присутствие. Этот человек хотел встревожить его или, возможно, полагал себя вправе открыто и смело присутствовать в доме, который Шерлок с Джоном делили на двоих.

На ум пришло вполне очевидное объяснение, и Шерлок закрыл глаза. Утром он отбросил в сторону запах гнили и застойной воды, игнорируя предупреждение в угоду фантазии о свободе. А теперь он различал намёк на тот же ужасающий запах; желчь обожгла глотку, а дыхание застряло под рёбрами.

Мышцы дрожали от желания сбежать: ещё одна брошенная жизнь, точно по описанному утром Джону сценарию. Это стремление заполнило вены, напрягло позвоночник, бросая тело в дрожь. Отчаяние вызывало тоскливое желание сжаться и свернуться калачиком — чем меньше цель, тем лучше. Плечи поникли, спина согнулась: инстинктивное прикрытие. И как только Шерлок заметил такую реакцию своего тела, внутри вспыхнуло пламя гнева.  
Он многие годы сгибался под волей другого человека, воспринимая простейшее подчинение как единственный выход. И теперь история повторялась, спираль привела его к той точке во времени, когда перед ним вставал тот же выбор. Шерлок мог стоять на своём и бороться за всё — за дом с Джоном и убежище выстроенной для себя жизни — или сбежать и пойти на новый виток.

Дыхание неровно срывалось с губ, Шерлок выпрямился, расправил плечи и сжал зубы. На этот раз всё не может пойти по тому же сценарию. Даже если бы он смог отбросить всё, ради чего работал, оставалась проблема с Джоном, который совершенно не подозревал о поджидающей угрозе. Если сбежать, сорвавшись в одно из многих подготовленных заранее убежищ, получится ли вовремя предупредить Джона, или тот вслепую придёт навстречу катастрофе?

Действия Александра будут в лучшем случае непредсказуемыми. Он оставит Джона в покое, посчитав незначительным? Вызовет полицию? Скрутит самого Джона, желая добиться некого извращённого правосудия?

Множество всего можно было бы оставить на волю случая, но безопасность Джона в этот список не входила. Если это в его власти, Шерлок разберётся со всем самостоятельно.

— Не задерживайся в дверях, Шерлок. Это неприлично. — Знакомый голос звучал выверенно ровно, был покрыт слоями фальшивой доброжелательности и ненавистного снисхождения. Мгновение, и он стал твёрже, жёсткие гласные пронеслись по дому с тихой яростью: — Я же уже говорил.

Шерлок сдержал дрожь, заставляя первый нерешительный шаг перерасти в уверенную поступь, и встретился лицом к лицу с человеком в гостиной. Скользкая от пота ладонь сжала за спиной холодный флакон дезодоранта, и Шерлок, перехватившись поудобнее, милостиво кивнул.

— Александр.

Так и подмывало спросить, зачем он здесь, но это было бы излишне. У Александра была одна цель, и Шерлок всеми силами будет сопротивляться этим притязаниям. Он не собирался позволять, чтобы его снова утащили под власть другого человека. Нет, молчание оставалось лучшим выбором. Любой даже самый невинным вопрос будет воспринят как вызов, а Шерлок прекрасно видел буйное негодование, сдерживаемое под маской доброжелательного расположения.

Шерлок наблюдал, замечая изменения, произошедшие за годы раздельной жизни в альфе, с которым состоял в связи. Возраст наметился в очертаниях подтянутой фигуры, заметнее отразился на лбу, чем вокруг глаз и рта. Щёки тронуты намёком на красноту — сетка повреждённых капилляров, позволявшая предположить постоянные алкогольные возлияния, хотя тело выглядело всё так же совершенно благодаря многим часам тренировок во имя тщеславия. Волосы и маникюр всё так же безупречны.

Но хотя не требующее особых затрат поддержание физической формы было на высоте, угольно-чёрный костюм блестел на локтях и коленях, да и обтрёпанные манжеты от внимания Шерлока не укрылись. Брайтлингам на запястье было уже немало лет, далеко не из последних коллекций, а на стекле виднелись царапины. Никотиновые пятна позволяли предположить, что сигареты из редкого баловства превратились в привычку, но совсем другие признаки химической зависимости застудили кровь в жилах, добавляя нестабильности ситуации новый элемент.

Изгибы ноздрей Александра были красноватые, крошечные воспаления отчасти прятались под косметикой. Несмотря на очевидную с первого взгляда физическую силу, кожа казалась тонкой и сухой. Шерлок слишком хорошо знал признаки воздействия веществ, чтобы отрицать очевидное. В этот момент Александр, может, и не был под кайфом и не проявлял признаков ломки, но явная зависимость отражалась во всём его облике. Возможно, как и Амелия Доннелли, он был достаточно умён, чтобы контролировать себя и сдерживаться от злоупотребления, но утешало это слабо.

— И это всё, что я получу? — Александр развёл руки примерно того же размера, что у Шерлока, но более широкие и грубые. — Даже не поздороваешься?

Шерлок попытался не содрогнуться прямо там, где стоял. Вспышки гнева Александра никогда не менялись. Было одно заметное исключение: он не повысил голос. Говорил ровно, спокойно, словно просто озвучивал факты. Крики и насилие легче осознать, но он действовал не так. Вместо этого всё напоминало до невозможности манипулятивную игру в шахматы. Аргументы извращались так, чтобы выставить его самого жертвой, и если Шерлок отказывался вступать в разговор, молчание расценивалось как поражение или согласие.

— Я понимаю. Правда. — Александр располагающе улыбнулся, но в глазах эта улыбка не отразилась. — Я знаю, каково тебе было, но я много думал, Шерлок. О том, что ты сделал. О том, что ты делаешь. — Он великодушно обвёл рукой квартиру. — Я знаю, тебе сложно признать, что ты совершил ошибку, но ничего страшного. — Александр шагнул вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Я с готовностью закрою глаза на твоё поведение. Просто возвращайся домой, и я всё прощу.

Гнев перехватил дыхание в груди: тяжёлая глыба воздуха, которую не получалось вытеснить из-за требующих внимания ярости и недоверия. Слова «прощение» в словаре Александра просто не наблюдалось, особенно когда в его силах было собрать аргументы и просто заставить. Если бы Шерлок вернулся к нему, даже этой бледной попытки не понадобилось бы. Александр вообще предлагал даже такие пустые пародии на компромисс только в тех немногих случаях, когда Шерлоку удавалось ускользнуть из его хватки. Стоит ему переступить порог того дома, и в ту же секунду Шерлок станет не более чем средством ублажения своего альфы.

Александр имел полное право использовать силу — схватить Шерлока и, не обращая внимания на возражения, притащить его обратно, — но было бы сложно не принять это за действия неправой стороны. Нет, он бы предпочёл убедить Шерлока вернуться по собственной воле.

Словно это когда-нибудь случится.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны, — удалось выдавить Шерлоку. Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь проглотить уничижительную колкость. Это только сыграло бы Александру на руку, предоставило ему моральное превосходство трезвого мышления, в то время как Шерлок бы плевался ядом в его сторону.

— Но я вынужден отказаться.

Вздох всколыхнул воздух.

— Тебе обязательно вечно всё так усложнять? — невыразительно спросил Александр. — Я надеялся, что за последние несколько лет ты наконец повзрослеешь, но, похоже, ты ничуть не изменился. — Его губы скривила ухмылка. — Хотя, должен признать, в физическом плане время пошло тебе на пользу. Ты всегда был красив, но теперь… — От неприкрытого вожделения во взгляде Шерлок отшатнулся, отчаянно пытаясь размышлять несмотря на туманившую разум мглу ужаса. — Выглядишь восхитительно. Я в этом всецело убедился воочию пару минут назад.

Осознание промелькнуло в мозгу, а желудок скрутило тошнотой. Окно в спальне. Шерлок всегда оставлял его чуть приоткрытым, чтобы в комнате было прохладно, но ещё это был пожарный выход на металлическую лестницу, спускающуюся в переулки за Бейкер-стрит. Александр, должно быть, воспользовался им как входом, просто сбив удерживавшую створку на месте подпорку. Хуже того, по собственной просьбе Шерлока вся область в дальнем конце квартиры была вне охвата камер наблюдения — заранее согласованная для его удобства слепая зона. Несомненно, камеры на улицах наверняка мельком засекли Александра, но хватило ли этого, чтобы обеспокоить Майкрофта?

— Ты смотрел, как я переодевался. — Ровные, жёсткие слова прорезали воздух, а по телу пробежали волны отвращения. В сфере нарушений такое считалось сравнительно лёгким, но тревоги это ничуть не умаляло.  
— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Александр, сделав ещё шаг вперёд и коротко взмахнув рукой. — Ты — моя омега, Шерлок, и как раз самое время тебе признать своё место. Я был исключительно снисходителен.  
С губ слетело насмешливое фырканье, переполненное негодованием, а мысли затуманились множеством обвинений.

— «Снисходительный» — совсем не правильное в твоём случае слово. Я знаю, где моё место, и оно вовсе не рядом с тобой.

Тёмные глаза сверкнули, и Шерлок напрягся, когда Александр протянул руку и провёл пальцем по его скуле. Это была пародия на ласку: человек, восхищающийся своим имуществом, и Шерлок, зарычав, отдёрнул голову.  
Александр тут же шагнул ещё ближе, словно в клещах сжав рукой подбородок Шерлока.

— Ты не можешь так со мной разговаривать. Мы идём домой.

— Это — дом!

Шерлок с силой вывернулся и отшатнулся, рука вскинулась, чтобы пустить Александру в глаза струю дезодоранта. Хриплый крик боли прорвал воздух, но Александр не поднял руки к лицу. Слёзы текли по щекам, он отчаянно моргал, а Шерлок отскочил в сторону, поднырнув ему под руку в попытке сбежать.

Сильный удар наотмашь выбил его из равновесия, заставил пошатнуться, прикусить язык, и рот заполнился привкусом железа. Не успел Шерлок и моргнуть, как Александр схватился за воротник протестующе скрипнувшей рубашки и швырнул Шерлока на кухонный стол, отчего стеклянная посуда угрожающе зазвенела.

Твёрдое дерево впивалось в бёдра, Шерлок выгнулся под весом Александра, не в силах ничего сделать. Стальная хватка сомкнулась вокруг запястий, импровизированное оружие выпало на пол, и Шерлок, оскалившись, мрачно глянул в лицо нависшего над ним человека.

— Если притащишь меня обратно — я сбегу. Мне удавалось это прежде, и сомневаюсь, что ты чем-то сможешь усложнить задачу. — Сердце пульсировало в груди, пока Шерлок наскоро склеивал отчаянную ложь, а потом выпалил следующие слова, гибельные для всех амбиций Александра: — Кроме того, это бессмысленно. Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Больше нет.

Он облизнул губы, а Александр замер, выражение лица на одну прекрасную секунду неверия стало пустым, а эмоции ураганом пронеслись по его чертам. Это не было тихое сожаление, скорее безграничная ярость: несущая смерть сила. Взгляд ожесточился.

— Что? — Александр отклонился назад и вздёрнул Шерлока на ноги, не обращая внимания на врезавшийся в плечо неловкий недоудар.

— После всего, что я сделал, чтобы уж точно не понести от тебя ребёнка, ты правда думаешь, что после побега я не изничтожил эту вероятность окончательно? У тебя с мутными и то больше шансов.

Стол снова содрогнулся под весом брошенного на него Шерлока, но на этот раз он был готов. Колено немилосердно врезалось Александру в живот, и даже в ограниченном пространстве Шерлоку удалось словно когтями впиться ему пальцами под рёбра.

Запах агрессии альфы заполонил нос, перебивая средство, которое Александр использовал для маскировки, и Шерлок мысленно выругался. Эмоция была всё ещё наполовину скрыта, но с такого близкого расстояния не учуять её было невозможно. Организм Александра наполнялся адреналином, подпитывая ярость и заглушая боль от всех возможных ударов Шерлока. Любая имевшаяся возможность проявить инициативу была потеряна, когда влажное дыхание Александра повисло между ними.

— Ты врёшь, — прошептал он, заламывая руки Шерлока за голову и припечатывая неподвижно, вытягивая тело. Облизнув губы, Александр с сознательным голодом уставился на его рот. — Ты бы не пошёл на такой риск.

Укус случился быстро, посылая по нервам вспышку боли. Александр с силой погрузил зубы в нижнюю губу Шерлока, который попытался отстраниться, но было некуда. В его силах было лишь выкручивать запястья, чтобы, наконец высвободив руку, врезать Александру в ухо. Удар заставил того отстраниться, и Шерлок подался следом, впечатывая костяшки в ненавистное лицо.

— Ты ко мне больше не прикоснёшься, — прошипел Шерлок, ощущая ноющую боль в руке, а Александр поднёс пальцы к щеке и, ощупав лопнувшую кожу, неверяще уставился на кровь. — И я говорю правду.  
Воцарилось кладбищенское спокойствие, и Шерлок попытался утихомирить непрестанно дрожащие конечности, а взгляд Александра скользнул по его телу. В выражении его лица читалась жестокость, но куда сильнее пугал логический расчёт во взгляде. Это не был вышедший из себя человек. Наоборот, Александр планировал следующий ход и дальнейшие его слова прозвучали ровно и безразлично:  
— Ну и какая тогда от тебя польза?

Шерлок отшатнулся, когда Александр прыгнул вперёд и обхватил пальцами его горло. Перевернулся стул, от удара бедром об угол стола на пол посыпалась хрупкая стеклянная посуда. Склянки взрывались словно бомбы: яростная хрустальная какофония. Прохладная поверхность холодильника ударила в спину и пошатнулась под пришпиленным к ней Шерлоком.  
В ушах неровно гудел пульс, каждая ухваченная толика воздуха раскалённым железом жгла горло. Шерлок пытался отбиваться, но мышцы слабели с каждой секундой, зрение по краям подёрнулось сепией.  
Он надеялся, что утверждение о бесплодности заставит Александра развернуться и уйти, отбросив его как бесполезную безделушку. А ведь должен был знать, что к чему. Годы разлуки смягчили в памяти острые углы личности Александра, приглушив воспоминания. Подобно ребёнку, ломающему игрушку на зло другому, Александр предпочтёт увидеть Шерлока мёртвым, чем отпустить, пусть даже ради этого придётся удушить его голыми руками.

И он пытался это сделать вовсе не вполсилы. Большие пальцы впивались в плоть под кадыком, перекрывая ток воздуха на несколько пульсирующих мгновений, а потом позволяя Шерлоку наскоро вдохнуть чуточку кислорода. Недостаточно, чтобы позволить набраться сил и сбежать, но ровно столько, чтобы продемонстрировать: даже здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, власть над жизнью Шерлока всё так же находилась в руках его альфы.

Александр наблюдал за ним — без страсти, но с расчётом, словно анализируя каждую секунду. Руки смягчились, уже не напряжённо вытянутые, но согнутые в локтях, чтобы позволить прижаться бёдрами и грудью. Шерлок тут же почувствовал, насколько Александр наслаждался собой, и протестующе скрипнул, услышав шепчущий на ухо голос.

— Видишь ли, я думаю, что ты просто брешешь. Я думаю, что, если загоню в тебя узел, ты вскоре распухнешь от растущего в тебе ребёнка. — Карие глаза опустились к губам Шерлока, а потом снова поднялись выше. — Давай-ка попробуем и посмотрим, кто прав?

Шерлок в ответ смог лишь сипло рыкнуть, в ушах звенело, а разум заволокло тенями. Возможно, у него начались галлюцинации, потому что ему послышалось — он мог бы в этом покляться, — что Джон звал его по имени.

В кухне раздался металлический щелчок, и хватка Александра ослабла ровно настолько, чтобы Шерлок смог вдохнуть глоток воздуха. Он отчаянно моргал, возобновляя попытки выкрутиться из оков рук Александра, но кровь вязко гудела в венах, и у него получалось разве что раздражённо извиваться.

— Отвали от него.

Голос Джона мог бы останавливать войны. Это был приказ — команда свыше, — сказанный тоном, которому Шерлок всегда подчинялся без лишних вопросов.

Александр встретился с ним взглядом, полным отвращения, а потом обернулся. Холодный силуэт Зига не произвёл особого впечатления, и Шерлок наблюдал, как Александр смерил взглядом Джона с ног до головы — медленное, тщательное изучение.

В обычной ситуации Джон выглядел почти безобидно: улыбающийся человек в непримечательном свитере. Но теперь эта иллюзия рассыпалась на осколки. Даже без учёта мрачно блестевшего в руке оружия холодную силу во взгляде Джона не скрывало уже ничто. Потёки грязи лежали на коже боевой раскраской. Спина идеально прямая, ноги на ширине плеч, а руки уверенно сжимают рукоять пистолета. Ничто из этого не было пустой угрозой, и всё же Александр, казалось, опасности не осознал.

Даже если его и не впечатлил внешний облик Джона, запах — совсем другое дело. Появление Джона изменило букет атмосферы, перекрывая ядовитую химическую вонь, окружавшую Александра одуряющей маской. Джон пах силой и угрозой, и этот насыщенный запах боролся за превосходство с болотной вонью Александра. Это была дикая смесь, но то ли Александр был слишком туп, чтобы осознать всю важность происходящего, то ли на него вовсе не подействовало то, что для Шерлока было чем-то почти ошеломительным.

Он точно почувствовал момент, когда Александр понял, что Джон — альфа. Словно накатившаяся волна, противостояние накалилось. Острые ногти впились в шею Шерлока, Александр снова повернулся к нему и нажал посильнее.

— Так вот чем ты тут занимаешься, — проговорил он, и его благодушный тон контрастировал с расползшимся пятнами по щекам гневом. — Грязная. Шлюшка.

Без какого-либо предупреждения металл врезался в череп Александра: сильное столкновение рукояти Зига с затылочной костью. Давление вокруг шеи Шерлока исчезло, оставляя его давиться затопившим лёгкие воздухом. Без поддержки слишком ослабшие, чтобы удерживать вес тела, колени подогнулись. Липкий линолеум прижался к ладоням, когда Шерлок согнулся, не осознавая ничего, кроме ропота собственного тела. Кровь прилила к ушам, подгоняемая пустившимся в неуклюжий галоп сердцем. Желудок пустел с каждым рваным вдохом, а горло горело от сильного кашля, грозившего перейти в рвоту.

Постепенно чёрные точки, мелькавшие перед глазами, начали бледнеть. Шерлок проморгался и поднял голову, чтобы оглянуться вокруг. Много увидеть всё равно не получилось. Джон встал прямо перед ним, загораживая его затянутыми в джинсу ногами. Он был меньше Александра, ниже и несколько уже, но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: это обстоятельство никак нельзя было принимать за слабость. Не в тот момент, когда Джон всем своим существом излучал смертоносную уверенность.  
Пистолет без колебаний был направлен Александру между глаз. Несмотря на жестокость удара, он не казался особо поражённым: слишком накачан адреналином, чтобы заметить кровь на волосах. Напротив, Александр выглядел так, словно с радостью нанизался бы на ствол Зига, если бы это позволило ему снова наложить руки на Шерлока. Грубые пальцы опущенных рук сжимались в кулаки, изогнутые губы обнажали блестевшие слоновой костью в жёлтом освещении кухни зубы.

— То есть ты сопротивляешься мне каждый день своей жизни, лишаешь меня, как твоего альфу, законных прав, но с радостью ложишься на спину и раздвигаешь ноги для… вот этого? — Он махнул рукой на Джона, не затрудняя себя прямым обращением к нему.

Шерлок смог покачать головой, мучительно осознавая всю неустойчивость этой ситуации. Самоконтроль Александра ускользал, наполняя квартиру безумием ярости, и пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем Джон ответит тем же. Он проявлял восхитительную выдержку, но Шерлок видел раздувающиеся ноздри и затопивший взгляд холод.

Вялый разум набирал скорость, пытаясь придумать способ предотвратить разворачивавшуюся перед ним катастрофу. Джон с Александром быстро приближались к точке кипения, на которой каждый рвущийся в бой инстинкт взорвётся действием, и мир моментально рухнет.

— Всё не так, — прохрипел Шерлок призрачным подобием на обычный голос.

— А для чего ещё кому-то тебя терпеть? — выплюнул Александр, протягивая жаждущую схватить руку.

Джон сделал выпад — молниеносное движение, чтобы схватить Александра за запястье и выкрутить, развернуть и толкнуть в спину на другой конец кухни. А потом снова встал перед Шерлоком неподвижным караульным. Он тяжело дышал, с силой сжатые губы побелели, но выдержка осталась неизменной.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — прошипел Александр. Желваки ходили на его челюсти, когда он снова рванулся вперёд. Его признание существования Джона было в лучшем случае ревнивым. — Двинься.

— Ни за что, — горько рассмеялся Джон и чуть отклонился назад, но Шерлок понимал, что это было вовсе не отступление. Он встал так, чтобы ногой слегка прижиматься к плечу Шерлока: лёгкий жест утешения. Джон не спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, не ставил под сомнение силу Шерлока. Просто стоял рядом — непреодолимая преграда из человеческой плоти и костей. — Оставь Шерлока в покое и выметайся к хренам из моей квартиры.

— Можешь делать что угодно с этим… — Александр повёл рукой вокруг, — … местом. Но вот это, однако, моё. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Шерлока, этим движением вжавшись в непреклонное присутствие пистолета Джона. — И я забираю его с собой.

— Нет, не забираешь. Только если он сам этого захочет.

Ослабевший Шерлок поднялся на ноги и прислонился для устойчивости к холодильнику, а в воздухе подобно шёлку проскользнули тихие презрительные слова Александра:  
— И с чего кого-то должны волновать его желания?

Ненависть во взгляде Джона вспыхнула сверхновой, всё его состояние перешло от пассивной готовности к примитивному действию. Отчётливо прослеживался процесс принятия нелёгкого решения — стрелять или нет. Шерлок прямо-таки видел, как Джон взвешивал возможные последствия длительного тюремного заключения — его жизнь изменится навсегда — и считал их вполне приемлемыми.

В горле застрял сдавленный хрип, Шерлок подался вперёд. Он умоляюще схватился за свитер Джона, а потом обхватил пальцами руку. Слабое движение отвело пистолет в сторону, а мольба зазвенела в воздухе, из-за насилия Александра лишённая звука, но не силы.

— Не надо! Ты не можешь его убить.

Шерлок думал, что придётся выкручивать пистолет из руки Джона и кричать, чтобы его услышали, но реакция последовала незамедлительно. Джон оторвал взгляд от Александра и, нахмурив лоб, послушно смотрел на Шерлока, пусть даже не совсем осознавал всю тяжесть того, что последовало бы за нажатием на спусковой крючок. Зиг, больше не поднятый для осуществления смертельного приговора, смотрел в пол, а воздух вокруг них был наэлектризован от напряжения.

Александр прыгнул, бросился на Джона, чтобы выхватить оружие. От грохота выстрела зазвенело в ушах, но у Шерлока совсем не было времени проверить, куда попала пуля, когда пистолет со стуком упал на пол всё такой же опасный.

Шерлок проводил его взглядом, мысли пустились вскачь, а Александр с Джоном сцепились в рукопашной схватке: один упорно намеревался добраться до Шерлока, а другой решительно удерживал его подальше. Искушение схватить пистолет и положить всему конец жгло кости словно расплавленная сталь, но Шерлок отбросил его. Слишком много шансов ошибиться. Неудачно выпущенная пуля — и равновесие его жизни пошатнётся навсегда. В результате Александр или Джон могут умереть. И если смерть первого разрушила бы течение нынешнего существования Шерлока, то гибель последнего означала мир без Джона, и об этом даже думать было невыносимо.

Нет, целью этой битвы всегда был контроль. Сейчас важно было только заставить Александра уйти. Шерлок много лет представлял, как займёт позицию силы, обозначит все слабости Александра, чтобы использовать их против него. А теперь внимание привлёк блеск скальпеля на полу, и в мозгу развернулся план.

Возможно, угрозы будет достаточно, но если нет — если понадобится применение силы, чтобы заставить этого злодея уйти и оставить их с Джоном в покое, — тогда за Шерлоком не заржавеет. Он знал, как причинить боль, и Александр за многие годы дал предостаточно поводов наказать его без тени сомнения.

Шагнув вперёд, Шерлок подхватил свалившийся в стычке на пол скальпель. Не жестокое оружие для убийства, но инструмент, изготовленный для точности, которая может быть применена в самых смертоносных целях. Возможно, лезвию недостанет глубины, но каждое движение будет направлено рукой Шерлока, а не отдано на милость спускового механизма и полёта пули.

Он плотно сжал в пальцах ручку скальпеля и дождался, пока Джон сильным хуком справа не отбросил от себя пошатнувшегося Александра.

Шерлок вскинул ногу, пнул Александра под колено и нажал ладонью ему на плечо, чтобы резко опустить на пол. Ногти на вцепившихся в волосы пальцах царапнули кожу на голове Александра, и Шерлок дёрнул посильнее, обнажая горло, заставляя жилы натянуться подобно скрипичным струнам.

Холодная сталь поцеловала горячую плоть в месте биения пульса, и движения замерли. Одна рука, отведённая было, чтобы ударить вверх, разжалась, откинутая в насмешливом повиновении, и Александр запрокинул голову ещё дальше, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо.

Для стоявшего на коленях человека он слишком плохо сыграл видимость подчинения. Его лицо, может, и отображало маску ошеломлённого смирения, но во взгляде плескался лишь едва сдерживаемый гнев, выжидающий момента, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

— Тише, Шерлок. Не сделай ничего, о чём потом можешь пожалеть. Я тебе нужен.

— Не целиком, — прохрипел Шерлок, скользнув остриём скальпеля вниз. Его плечи дрожали от усилия удержать Александра на месте. Тот не сопротивлялся, но был готов воспользоваться любой слабостью. Шерлок не собирался предоставлять ему такую возможность.

Из носа Александра после схватки с Джоном уже текла кровь, и скольжение лезвия — поверхностное, но выразительное — только добавило насыщенности мерзкому запаху. Шерлок направил руку так, чтобы воткнуть скальпель вниз и вглубь.

— Одно движение. Если тебе повезёт, я не задену главные артерии, но в позвоночник точно попаду. — Он судорожно выдохнул, не обращая внимания на боль в горле. — Может быть, не тут. Слишком высоко. Мне же нужно, чтобы ты дышал.

Лезвие разрезало ткань, пока Шерлок опускал его до уровня диафрагмы Александра.

— А вот если ниже пояса? Там ничего интересного для меня нет.  
Александр задушено вскрикнул, над его верхней губой проступила плёнка нервного пота, и это принесло Шерлоку удовлетворение — самое сильное с тех пор, как Джон впервые выдохнул «потрясающе». В кои-то веки в этих тёмных карих глазах плескался искренний страх, Александр смотрел на него как на угрозу, а не как на восхитительно красивое украшение.

— Ты до конца жизни будешь гнить в тюрьме, — прошипел он, мышцы под ладонью Шерлока двигались. — Ты уже должен сидеть там за то, что осмелился поднять на меня руку. За всё, что натворил!

— Омега не является субъектом права, — прохрипел Шерлок. — За любое совершённое ею преступление отвечает её альфа. По сути это будет самовредительство чужими руками. А касательно того, что я делал в прошлом, ты же знаешь, как это отразится на твоём образе: альфа, неспособный контролировать собственное имущество.

Александр слишком быстро, чтобы Шерлок успел это предугадать, взвился словно змея, схватил его за запястье и стиснул, сводя тонкие кости. От злобного дёрганья вниз руку прошило вспышкой боли, и Шерлок крепко сжал кулак вокруг ручки скальпеля, держась за своё единственное преимущество перед жаждущим снова сломать его Александром.

Стремительное движение Джона почти ускользнуло от внимания. Лишь гораздо позже Шерлок осознал, что Джон тогда потянулся за пистолетом. Один быстрый наклон, и Зиг с чёрным словно затмение дулом снова оказался в привычной хватке Джона.

— Хватит, — приказал он, направив пистолет на тонкий бордовый след, оставленный движением скальпеля. — Шерлок хотел бы парализовать тебя, но его движения были бы очень осторожными. Точными. Пуля подобной аккуратности не предоставляет.

— Выстрелишь в меня сейчас — попадёшь и в него, — прорычал Александр. Он потянул Шерлока за руку, прижимая его грудью к своим плечам и спине, так что тело неловко изогнулось несмотря на все отчаянные попытки вырваться.

Джон пожал плечами, мельком встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Палец опустился на спусковой крючок, и после согласного кивка Шерлока нажал чуть сильнее, чуть более решительно.

— Ничего такого, чего он не сможет пережить, особенно при незамедлительном оказании медицинской помощи.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам не недооценивать серьёзность слов доктора Уотсона. — Шаги Майкрофта зазвучали по полу квартиры 221Б — размеренные, словно он вышел прогуляться после обеда, а не вмешался в жутковатую сцену с захватом заложника. Шерлок даже не слышал, как он вошёл, слишком отвлёкшись на уверенно нараставшую в доме на Бейкер-стрит угрозу конфликта. — Он изумительно заботится о безопасности моего брата. Вы будете не первым человеком, получившим пулю во имя Шерлока.  
Александр неохотно ослабил хватку, позволяя высвободить ноющую правую руку. Шерлок тут же отступил назад, не осмеливаясь прижать кисть к груди, что было бы лишь очередным проявлением слабости, которое можно использовать против него. Вместо этого Шерлок встал равноудалённо от Майкрофта и Джона — третья вершина треугольника, центр которого занимал Александр.

Впервые с начала всего действа вид у него был подавленный. При взгляде на Майкрофта неприязненный оскал исказил когда-то красивое лицо, а ненависть была обуздана внушённым братом Шерлока уважением. Было тошно осознавать, что ни Джон, не входивший в элиту, ни Шерлок как омега не удостоились того же отношения. Несмотря на все их угрозы Александр считал себя выше них. И притих только столкнувшись с властью и богатством Майкрофта.

— Должен признать, я разочарован, мистер Каннингем, — протянул Майкрофт, глаза над тонкой улыбкой сузились. — Я-то думал, что во время последнего нашего разговора достаточно чётко сказал, чтобы вы больше не предпринимали попыток найти Шерлока.

Александр тяжело дышал, а Шерлок наблюдал, ощупывая взглядом всё вокруг, начиная со стоявшего на коленях мужчины и до возвышавшихся над ним двоих альф. У Джона был растрёпанный и ожесточённый вид, на лице застыло безжалостное выражение, а рука прочно сжимала пистолет. С каждой секундой воздух наполнялся феромонами, заряжая атмосферу и вызывая зеркальную реакцию. И всё же Джон, хоть и был на взводе гораздо дольше Майкрофта, совсем не производил впечатление человека, который вот-вот утратит способность мыслить рационально. Вместо того чтобы ослепить, усмирённый опустошающей сдержанностью гнев лишь подпитывал его добродетель.

Даже на брата Шерлока атмосфера подействовала, что отчётливо читалось в побелевших костяшках сжимавших ручку зонта рук. Глаза Майкрофта казались осколками льда под нахмуренными бровями, его неудовольствие нашло выход в брезгливости.

— Шерлок — мой, — процедил Александр и, разведя руки в стороны, поднялся на ноги. Он отряхнул колени, а потом, нацепив уродливую маску цивилизованности, встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом. — Куплен и оплачен, мистер Холмс. Я здесь для того, чтобы предъявить права на своё имущество.

— Тогда вынужден вас разочаровать. — Майкрофт шагнул вперёд и с видимым отвращением поджал губы, отчего складки вокруг рта углубились. — Только по настоянию моего брата я в прошлый раз согласился проявить сдержанность. Ваша свобода и репутация целиком и полностью в его руках, а не в моих. Поверьте мне, я ничуть не больше доктора Уотсона нуждаюсь в продлении вашей жизни. В этой комнате лишь у одного человека интересы хоть сколько-то совпадают с вашими, и это сам Шерлок.

— Вы не имеете права прятать его от меня. Если я подам жалобу или привлеку к ответственности этого… — Он показал на Джона, который в ответ лишь вздёрнул подбородок. — Результат будет в мою пользу.

Майкрофт смахнул с рукава воображаемую ниточку, внимательно изучил свои ногти, а потом покачал головой.

— Я так не думаю. Выставление этого дела на публику не принесёт никакой выгоды и, к тому же, не слишком хорошо отразится на вашей семье. Сомневаюсь, что ваша матушка сильно порадуется собранным мною свидетельствам вашего обращения с Шерлоком. Не говоря уже о женщине-омеге, которую вы краткое время называли своей во время между первым побегом моего брата и вашим первым же возвращением его себе.

— Вы ничего не знаете!

Отрицание Александра эхом пронеслось по квартире, и Шерлок подавил встревоженное вздрагивание, ощущая на себе вес взгляда Джона и намеренно не смотря в его сторону. Однако это не означало, будто Шерлок не видел движений тела Джона — тот подходил всё ближе и замер на расстоянии пары сантиметров, встав с ним плечом к плечу. Джон, будучи немного ниже, не давил на Шерлока, как и не пытался утешить. Он лишь обозначил своё присутствие — нечто, на что Шерлок при желании мог опереться.

Майрофт тоже это заметил, и показалось, будто на его лице проявилась тень одобрения. А потом он снова перевёл внимание на Александра, шагнул в его личное пространство, физически загоняя в тупик, и пригвоздил к месту взглядом.

— Напротив, я знаю всё. Ваша мать — приверженка традиций. Её взгляды на то, как должно обращаться с омегой — с уважением, как бы последняя себя ни вела, — идеально совпадали с таковыми нашей семьи. Это был один из решающих факторов в вашей связи. Как она отреагирует, узнав подробности ваших действий за последние семнадцать лет? — Он улыбнулся. — В этом и проблема судебных процессов. Публичность. Грязь. Так и представляю себе последствия.

Вспышка синего света скользнула по гостиной, окрашивая сцену в призрачные тона. Глаза Александра округлились.

— Конечно же, — проговорил Майкрофт, — если вы настолько уверены, нет ни единой причины отказаться от начала расследования. С удовольствием посмотрю, кто же выйдет победителем.

Александр склонил голову, скользнул взглядом по засыпанному осколками стекла полу, а потом злобно посмотрел на Шерлока. Его загнали в угол, и все это понимали. Майкрофт блефовал ничуть не больше Джона, но его любимым оружием были угрозы разоблачения, а не металлическая пуля.  
Кто-то — Лестрейд, как подозревал Шерлок; соседи, должно быть, сообщили о стрельбе — постучал во входную дверь. Александр переступил с ноги на ногу, явно разрываясь между уязвлённой гордостью и логичной потребностью сбежать. Человек попроще перед лицом поражения начал бы угрожать, выплёвывая саркастичные оскорбления. Вместо этого Александр сподобился уважительно кивнуть Майкрофту.

— Возможно, в более походящее время, мистер Холмс. Провожать не нужно. Не могли бы вы отозвать своих легавых внизу?

— Инспектор Лестрейд мне не подчиняется. Если на него кто-то и может повлиять, вам, опять же, нужно обратиться к моему брату.

— Возможно, ты захочешь уйти тем же способом, каким пришёл, — отрывисто бросил Шерлок, сложив руки на груди и пытаясь не морщиться от боли в руке. — Лестрейд с первого взгляда узнает преступника. И без промедлений тебя арестует. — Ложь, конечно, но Александру это было знать не обязательно. Чувство собственного достоинства Шерлока за последние полчаса и так неслабо истрепалось, у него не было ни единого намерения позволить Александру покинуть это место с высоко поднятой головой.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что вот тут-то альфа и сорвётся. Шерлок почувствовал, как натянулась до предела нить злобы, как Майкрофт с Джоном одновременно приготовились реагировать. Воздух накалился от ярости, и Шерлок смутно расслышал, как выругался, когда миссис Хадсон впустила его, Лестрейд, уловив первые нотки грозовой атмосферы наверху.

— И на твоём месте я бы поспешил.

Александр наклонился — столп едва сдерживаемой агрессии. Зубы обнажились в рычании, и Джон вышел на полшага вперёд, Зиг в его руке был достаточным для любого разумного человека поводом отступить. Этого хватило, чтобы восстановить пошатнувшееся равновесие; Шерлок ссутулился, когда Александр обошёл его стороной и скрылся в спальне, после чего вынырнул в пожарный выход. В этот самый момент топот шагов Лестрейда достиг вершины лестницы.

— Что происходит? — требовательно спросил инспектор, тяжело дыша и округлив глаза. — Ваша домовладелица звонит мне с просьбой о помощи, а потом я получаю сообщения о стрельбе? — Он вопросительно приподнял брови и посмотрел на Джона, который решительно не хотел опустить Зиг. Было видно невооружённым глазом, что он слишком раздражён, чтобы отступить, его тело так и тянулось в сторону, куда отступил Александр, словно ожидая, что тот снова ворвётся в квартиру и утащит с собой Шерлока.

— Нежеланный гость, — ответил Майкрофт, и его обычно ровный голос чуть сбился, когда он прижал телефон к уху и обратился к какой-то пешке на том конце линии. — Цель покинула место через задворки Бейкер-стрит. Сообщите, когда установите наблюдение.

— Майкрофт, — вздохнул Шерлок, пытаясь не обращать внимание на предательскую дрожь в теле. Казалось, каждое сочленение обмякло, а волны тревоги прокатывались по мышцам и гнездились в бёдрах. Инстинкт требовал найти укромное безопасное место и свернуться калачиком в тенях, пока не минует опасность. Головой он понимал, что Александр ушёл, но не было никаких гарантий, что тот будет держаться подальше и потом.

Кроме того, вдобавок к угрозе его возвращения, вокруг всё так же витали остатки выплеснутых феромонов. Каждый альфа, которому довелось бы ощутить в воздухе этот насыщенный запах, отреагировал бы соответственно, поставив агрессию превыше логики и начав производить схожие вещества. Прибытие Лестрейда лишь усугубило ситуацию, и хотя Шерлок понимал, что не он — цель их агрессии, животную часть его мозга убедить в этом было не так-то просто.

— Я просто подтвержу условия соглашения, Шерлок. Если, конечно, ты не передумал?

Шерлок покачал головой и оперся спиной на кухонный гарнитур, сжав зубы, чтобы не стучали под действием отступающего адреналина вкупе с жестоким ознобом от шока. Ему было тошно от того, что Александр всё ещё мог так на него воздействовать — мог с такой лёгкостью пробудить в нём страх. Да бога ради, Шерлок и глазом не моргнув противостоял вооружённым до зубов преступникам. А Александру достаточно было просто заговорить, и Шерлок тут же чувствовал себя беззащитным.

Он повесил голову и попытался восстановить хоть толику самообладания, едва замечая вполне однозначные звуки: Джон наконец опустил курок и отложил пистолет в сторону. Мгновение — и тепло рядом заставило Шерлока поднять голову и посмотреть в светлые голубые глаза.

На лице, перед этим выражавшем лишь горечь и напряжение, теперь проявилась мягкость — не искусно изображённая ради манипуляции, но свидетельствующая о намеренной смене приоритетов. Его руки, не то чтобы чистые, но уверенные и умелые, были протянуты к Шерлоку на высоте плеч — вверх ладонями, призывая подойти.

— Ты ранен, — проговорил Джон, капитан очевидность, но Шерлок не смог заставить себя усмехнуться в лицо такому искреннему беспокойству. — Можно взглянуть?

То, что он спрашивал разрешения, в то время как в обычной ситуации просто навязал бы своё медицинское заключение, говорило о многом. По всей видимости, вид у Шерлока был ужасный, и он, тяжело выдохнув через нос, кивнул. Всё тело ломило. Когда-то насилие не было сильной стороной Александра, но теперь, и уже не в первый раз, свидетельства обратного отражались на Шерлоке.

На контрасте с такой жестокостью прикосновение Джона казалось ангельским — невероятно осторожным, но не бесцельным. Он ощупал горло Шерлока, проверил подъязычную кость и шейные позвонки, морщась и извиняясь каждый раз, стоило только дёрнуться.

— Сразу нужно было тебя осмотреть, но… — Джон угрюмо дёрнул головой в сторону пистолета, отчётливо показывая чувство вины за то, что последовал инстинктивному стремлению удостовериться в том, чтобы враг точно покинул территорию.

— И всё же вы этого не сделали, — подметил Майкрофт со своего места неподалёку, его тело застыло так неподвижно, что его можно было бы принять за мраморную статую. В любое другое время Шерлока повеселила бы неидеальность брата, наравне со всеми прочими ставшего жертвой витающих в воздухе химических веществ. Однако в этот момент такая плохо скрываемая враждебность лишь усилила раздражение Джона. — Всё же больше солдат, чем доктор.

— Я хотя бы был здесь, — рявкнул Джон и мрачно глянул через плечо, хотя его прикосновение совершенно не вязалось с откровенной злостью. — Где вас черти носили? У вас вся страна под наблюдением, и вы не заметили, когда ваш собственный брат попал в беду?

— Я предполагал, что он находится в ваших надёжных руках! Очевидно, я переоценил ваши способности.

Джон дёрнулся в сторону Майкрофта, тяжело дыша через нос и явно стараясь побороть желание хорошенько врезать. Майкрофт и сам был не лучше, к его лицу словно приклеилась ухмылка и выражение ледяной надменности.

Лестрейд встал между ними, разведя руки, чтобы при необходимости оттолкнуть их в сторону.

— Хватит, — прорычал он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Прекратите страдать фигнёй и расскажите, какого хрена тут происходит.

— А зачем? — огрызнулся Майкрофт, в то время как Джон продолжал сверлить его тяжёлым взглядом, всё ещё держась возле Шерлока, но не в силах повернуться спиной к другим альфам в помещении. — Я сильно сомневаюсь, что человек с вашими ограниченными способностями сможет чем-то помочь.

— Эй!

Шерлок со вздохом мягко отстранил от себя руки Джона, не обращая внимания на грозивший перейти в рычание протест, и открыл шкафчик, покопался среди старых меню работающих на доставку ресторанчиков, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Маленький пузырёк полный ядовито-розовой субстанции совершенно не изящно полетел в раковину, откуда послышался звон разбитого стекла. Шерлок сел на стул и принялся ждать.

Понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы химикаты возымели желаемый эффект, и было нечто приятное в наблюдении за тем, как трое взрослых откровенно рисующихся альф дёрнулись так, словно им оплеух надавали. Даже самообладание Майкрофта разлетелось на куски, а на его лице появилось выражение крайнего омерзения, словно он укусил гнилой фрукт.

— Фу, — простонал Лестрейд, зажав ладонью нос и мрачно глянув на Шерлока, но это было лишь нормальное раздражение, а не вызванная гормонами агрессия. — А я-то всё думал, что случилось с этой дрянью. Должен был догадаться, что это ты умыкнул.

— Что это? — прохрипел Джон, который попытался подойти ближе и осмотреть травмы Шерлока, но отшатнулся из-за волн исходящей от раковины вони. — Господи, это просто отвратительно.

— Пареско, — удалось выдавить инспектору, когда тот рванулся к окну и распахнул его как можно шире. — Мы его использовали для подавления беспорядков. Иначе все попавшие в петлю альфы принялись бы бить друг другу морды.

— Что мы только что наглядно продемонстрировали. — Майкрофт повернулся к Лестрейду, с сожалением склонив голову. — Мои извинения.

— Забейте, — встрял Джон, когда брат Шерлока, казалось, собрался нехотя повторить покаянные слова и ему. — Вы только поставите себя в глупое положение.

Вид у Майкрофта был несколько смущённый — собственный недостаток выдержки наверняка его тревожил. Альфы не достигают высокого положения в разборках правительства без умения укрощать большую часть своих самых базовых биологических реакций. Однако, эта ситуация, похоже, оказалась слишком напряжённой даже для него, и он смог лишь произнести слабую попытку извиниться за своё поведение.

— Исключительные обстоятельства, Шерлок.

— Эмоциональное вовлечение, — отбрил Шерлок, но словам недоставало яда. Издеваться над братом как обычно не хотелось, и такая отсрочка была самым явным выражением благодарности за своевременное вмешательство, какое было в его силах.

— И небезосновательное. Ты знаешь, как я беспокоюсь.

Майкрофт бросил взгляд на Лестрейда, который раздавал приказы по мобильнику. Закончив разговор, он пожал плечами и махнул рукой в сторону Шерлока.

— Отзывал кавалерию. Я был уже на пути сюда, когда поступили сообщения о стрельбе, но команда реагирования не сильно отстала. Я подумал, что ты бы предпочёл не наблюдать у себя на пороге половину полицейских в городе.

— Что ты им скажешь? — спросил Джон, наконец взяв себя в руки, подошёл к Шерлоку и согнулся над ним, а потом осторожно осмотрел распухшее запястье. Он мягко поглаживал место биения пульса, обводя пальцами оставленные Александром темнеющие синяки, а потом посмотрел на лицо Шерлока и нахмурился, наверное, увидев повредившие кожу царапины.

— Поскольку пуля не покинула пределов этой квартиры, я просто скажу, что это был неудачный эксперимент. Учитывая хобби Шерлока, вопросов никто задавать не будет. Полагаю, никого на самом деле не подстрелили?

— К сожалению, — пробормотал Джон, его ладони на руке Шерлока дрожали. — Хотя не из-за отсутствия желания попытаться.

— А я вижу. — Майкрофт показал на дыру в стене под коровьим черепом, бумага растрепалась вокруг грубо взрытого гипса и воткнувшейся в него пули.

Лестрейд вздохнул и отправился доставать её, продолжив говорить:  
— Полагаю, тут к вам альфа Шерлока заскочил? — Вид у него был извиняющийся, но Шерлок знал, что проверка фактов была в природе инспектора, даже вне официального нахождения на службе. — Во всяком случае, вонь на это сильно намекает.

— Он вломился, — поправил Шерлок и пожал плечами. — В некотором роде. Он поднялся по пожарной лестнице и влез через окно в спальне.

— И попытался забрать тебя обратно. Похоже, ты неслабо так подрался. — Лестрейд уткнул руки в бёдра, с сочувствием глядя на эпитафию потуг Александра. — Есть какие-то предположения, почему он именно сейчас решил прийти за тобой? Я имею в виду, в прошлом он уже оставил тебя в покое, и что-то сомневаюсь, что дело в том, будто он только теперь тебя выследил. Учитывая твою работу и блог Джона, ты не то чтобы стараешься не высовываться на поверхность.

Джон побледнел, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Я об этом не подумал. — Он взмахнул рукой и, зажмурившись, запустил пальцы в волосы, словно посчитал себя исключительно виноватым в появлении Александра, и у Шерлока от его тревоги всё внутри неуютно сжалось. — Я удалю его, как только доберусь до компьютера.

— Не надо. — Шерлок вздохнул. — Такая банальность, как твои рассказы, идёт на пользу бизнесу. В отличие от первого моего побега, прятаться от Александра теперь не так обязательно, как прежде. Есть… другие обстоятельства, помогающие держать его подальше.

— И они, похоже, теперь имеют для него меньшее значение, — подметил Майкрофт, подняв голову и расправив плечи. — Очевидно, они более не способны удержать его от приближения к тебе. И пока мы не выясним точные подробности того, что побудило его к действию, в твоих же лучших интересах было бы покинуть Лондон.

Отрицание прокатилось по телу Шерлока ледяной волной, и он резко рубанул по воздуху здоровой рукой.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь сбегать из-за него.

— Шерлок, это для твоей же безопасности. — Брат вздохнул, потерев пальцами лоб. — Пожалуйста, не усложняй.

Гнев бурлил в желудке, и Шерлок, сжав зубы, процедил возражение:  
— Тебе не кажется, что для одного дня слишком много людей пыталось лишить меня права выбора? Это моё решение, Майкрофт, и оно уже принято. Я никуда не поеду.

Он расправил плечи, а его брат взглянул сначала на Лестрейда, а потом на Джона, словно ждал поддержки хоть от одного из них. Инспектор в ответ лишь пожал плечами, а Джон, стиснув зубы, покачал головой.

— На меня смотреть бесполезно, — проговорил он и тяжело вздохнул. — Решать тут Шерлоку.

— Реакции которого не имеют никакого логического основания, — с откровенным разочарованием ответил Майкрофт. — Какой смысл и дальше подвергать себя опасности, оставаясь на Бейкер-стрит?

Шерлок облизнул губы и, ощутив слабейшее эхо крови, попытался сформулировать объяснение. Как мог кто-то, кто всю жизнь был свободен от ограничений, понять упрямую необходимость самостоятельно принимать решения всего лишь потому, что на это есть право? Как можно описать нутряную потребность защищать собственные интересы в Лондоне, потому что они были единственным в этом мире, что он мог назвать действительно своим?

В итоге Шерлок отмахнулся от вопроса, покачав головой.

— Это не имеет значения. Мотивы Александра очевидны любому, кто соизволит приглядеться. — Это привлекло внимание Майкрофта, Шерлок почувствовал интерес Лестрейда, и даже Джон поднял голову и прислушался. Честное слово, неужели они думали, будто что-то, пусть даже присутствие Александра, могло выключить его способности к наблюдению?  
Ссутулившись, Шерлок помедлил, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Его аксессуарам много лет, а костюм заношен. Деньги кончаются, вероятно, потому что он тратит их на алкоголь и наркотики. Его зависимость была очевидна. Даже не считая полопавшихся сосудов вокруг ноздрей, остаётся то, что он не заметил приближения Джона. — Он поджал губы, вспоминая, с какой надменностью Александр отнёсся к присутствию Джона, а потом, позже, и к представляемой им угрозе. Слишком неправильно, чтобы списать это на высокомерие альфы. — И хотя его внимание тогда было сосредоточено на мне, он должен был засечь Джона по одному только запаху, как только тот вошёл в дверь. Но реакции не было. А это значит, что его обоняние нарушено из-за вдыхания препаратов.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, зачитывая информацию словно актёр, проходящийся по сценарию:  
— Даже когда я находился у него в доме, средства семьи хранились в трастовых фондах. Его доступ к деньгам будет строго ограничен до тех пор, пока он не заведёт детей, которых потребуется содержать. — Он пожал плечами. — А поскольку отпрысков у него нет, положение дел так и не поменялось. Полагаю, он прожигает всё довольство, которым его обеспечивает мать-альфа. Но всё равно это стабильный доход, так что должно было что-то случиться.

Болезненно сглотнув, Шерлок попытался не обращать внимания на то, как срывался его голос, а каждый слог причинял боль.

— Подозреваю, что мать поставила ему ультиматум. Произвести на свет ребёнка или лишиться дальнейшей финансовой поддержки. Ещё одну омегу он позволить себе не может, больше нет, так что…

— Так что он пришёл за единственной оставшейся в живых из тех, кем уже владел. — Майкрофт вздохнул и хмуро взглянул на свой телефон. — В таком случае, шансы на то, что он снова попытается добраться до тебя, выше, чем я изначально предполагал. — Он закрыл глаза с таким видом, словно ничего не хотел так сильно, как утащить Шерлока куда подальше. Это был бы не первый раз, когда Майкрофт пересиливал его желания — на ум сразу же пришла наркологическая клиника. Однако ему удалось сдержаться и сказать: — Раз уж не желаешь покидать Бейкер-стрит, может, позволишь хотя бы установить более тщательное наблюдение?

— А нельзя Александра просто где-нибудь запереть? — спросил Джон слегка задушенным голосом, словно пытался не дышать через нос. — Ваши люди же следят за ним, верно?

— Хотя и можно заключить его где-нибудь на краткое время, боюсь, всему есть пределы, даже для меня, — ответил Майкрофт, а потом обратился к Шерлоку: — Возможно, если ты переместишься на диван, доктор Уотсон сможет обследовать твои травмы, не опасаясь окончательно повредить нос?  
Джон угловато сел на пятки и поднялся, а потом протянул руку Шерлоку, чтобы потянуть его на ноги. Этот жест можно было расценивать как клинический или как проявление собственничества, но Джон приложил ровно столько силы, чтобы лишь поддержать. Ладонь очень деликатно обхватила предплечье Шерлока, и Джон повёл его к просевшему дивану, словно он был сделан из стекла.

— Дай только руки вымою и принесу аптечку. — Джон хмуро посмотрел на свои перепачканные руки. — Правда, именно этим нужно было заняться первым делом. — Он покачал головой и стянул с себя заляпанную грязью куртку. Дальше был свитер, и Джон повесил его на спинку дивана. Обычно уверенные движения стали порывистыми, ураган эмоций последнего часа приводил его в смятение, пока он пытался расставить приоритеты.

— Иди в ванну, — посоветовал Лестрейд. — А я сполосну раковину на кухне. Иначе эта вонь отсюда и через месяц не выветрится. — Он уткнулся носом в рукав, подошёл ближе и повернул краны, а Джон стремительно вышел вон, оставляя Шерлока с маячившим рядом Майкрофтом — тихим и отвлечённым.  
Шерлок откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Квартира всё ещё хранила мириады запахов — блекнущую смесь запахов Майкрофта, Лестрейда и Александра, — и он с нетерпением ждал, когда же сможет остаться наедине с Джоном. Ну хоть свитер Джона был рядом, и обоняние ощущало в первую очередь густой после всех событий этого дня запах друга. Для Джона свитер, наверное, вонял, но Шерлок поймал себя на стремлении закопаться лицом в шерстяное полотно и дышать, пока снова не успокоятся расстроенные нервы.

Кожа рядом с ухом скрипнула, когда брат опустил руку на спинку дивана: общность через близость — это было самым близким к объятию жестом, какой только мог получить Майкрофт. Не обязательно было открывать глаза, чтобы ощутить гнев и беспокойство брата — всё это читалось в запахе, скучном и пресном.

— Ты должен рассказать ему.

Шерлок распахнул глаза и посмотрел вверх, а сердце в груди неловко ёкнуло.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты не горишь желанием допускать кого-либо — даже членов семьи — в свои тайны, но доктор Уотсон должен быть всецело проинформирован в отношении твоего прошлого. — Майкрофт фыркнул, когда Шерлок многострадально застонал. — Если не ради твоего собственного блага, так ради него. От тебя не могло скрыться, что сегодняшнее происшествие могло закончиться очень по-разному для всех вовлечённых. Он рискует собой ради тебя и только рад это делать. Тебе не кажется, что ты хотя бы это должен сделать взамен?

Зазвонил телефон, и Майкрофт опустил взгляд на экран.

— Если понадобится, Шерлок, я сам расскажу ему всё, что мне известно, сколь бы мало это ни было. Однако, уверен, он бы предпочёл услышать это тебя. — Он отвернулся, отвечая на звонок короткими фразами с налётом самодовольства. Судя по всему, его подчинённые отследили Александра в нескольких кварталах от Бейкер-стрит и теперь взяли его под тайную опеку Майкрофта.

Шерлок знал, что его брат ничего так сильно не хотел, как окончательно и бесповоротно уничтожить Александра. Несомненно, на Майкрофте лежала какая-то часть вины за то, что не вмешался раньше, не только сегодня, но и многие годы назад. Но какой бы соблазнительной ни была перспектива навсегда избавиться от Александра, риск уж слишком велик.

Вспомнился взгляд Джона, когда Шерлок сказал ему не убивать Александра — озадаченность человека, увидевшего угрозу и решившего с ней покончить. Не имея на руках ничего, кроме некого костяка понимания, Джон явно был сбит с толку очевидно противоречивыми действиями Шерлока, в один миг защищавшего Александра, а в следующий угрожавшего ему необратимыми увечьями.

Признавать это не хотелось, но брат был прав. И несмотря на всё нежелание выставлять напоказ тени прошлого, даже для человека, которого Шерлок считал своим единственным другом, появление Александра и его собственное поведение вынуждало действовать.

Джон должен был узнать всё. Оставался лишь один вопрос: услышав историю до конца, Джон всё так же будет смотреть на Шерлока с гордостью и восхищением во взгляде?

Шерлок в этом почему-то сильно сомневался.


	7. Только это

Горячая вода ударила по рукам, Джон старался оттереть грязь, и разбитые костяшки нещадно жгло. Он тщательно намылил руки от кончиков пальцев до самых локтей, пытаясь сосредоточиться на простейшей задаче в бесплодной попытке успокоить летящие вскачь мысли.

Всё тело словно натянули до предела, а сбросить напряжение казалось уже невозможным. Пуля промеж глаз Александра могла бы помочь, и к чёрту последствия, но Шерлок остановил его, умоляюще сверкая бледными глазами над разбитыми щеками и измазанными в крови губами.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Джон, и это было больше похоже на всхлип. Он попытался собраться с мыслями.

Обронённые Шерлоком частицы информации о жизни с Александром к реальности совсем не подготовили. Одно дело слышать, что с омегами обращаются как с божествами в лучшем случае или как с предметами в худшем, но увидеть это своими глазами… увидеть, как этот урод вёл себя так, словно Шерлок какое-то животное неразумное, чьё мнение учитывать не стоило в принципе…

Кровь гудела в венах, эмоции туманили разум. Джон сглотнул, стараясь задавить чувства и отчаянно цепляясь за разум.

Он не знал, сколько ударов получил Шерлок до его прихода — хотя бы за некоторые ему удалось расплатиться, — но Александра явно не смущало применение силы ради получения желаемого. Это знание выкристаллизовало смутные страхи Джона, вывело их на первый план. Речь шла не о банально бесстрастной и безразличной связи, с которой Шерлоку приходилось мириться — ничего настолько пассивного. У Джона внутри всё скрутило от отчаяния.

И несмотря на всё то, что можно было определить как продолжительное домашнее насилие, Шерлок защитил своего альфу от смертоносного решения Джона. Но почему? Джон что-то упускал? Шерлок, несмотря на все возражения, заботился об этом ублюдке, или было что-то ещё? Нечто, чего Джону осмыслить не удавалось.

Воображение подкидывало дикие картинки, всё сильнее распаляемое воспоминаниями о действиях Шерлока. Да, он спас Александра от пули, но потом сам же угрожал ему скальпелем. Шерлок, очевидно, не испытывал к своему альфе ни малейшей привязанности, значит, было ещё что-то, какая-то подспудная связь, которую нельзя было не учитывать? Шерлок сохранял жизнь Александру ради себя или тут была замешана третья сторона? Он защищал кого-то ещё?

Джон таращился на сбегающий с рук исходящий паром поток горячей воды и крутил в голове эту теорию. Шерлок упоминал, что использовал абортивные средства, и всего несколько минут назад заявил, что никакого потомства нет, но было ли это правдой? Возможно, имелось в виду, что нет детей, о которых знал бы Александр. Шерлок сбегал дважды и долгие годы жил отдельно от своего альфы. Если во время побега он носил ребёнка, то мог родить и спрятать его где-нибудь, обеспечив ему любящую семью и жизнь, которую сам предоставить не мог.

Или, конечно же, отцом мог быть и не Александр. Шерлок вырвался из-под контроля своего альфы, и то, что у него не случалось пиресусов, совсем не означало, что он не испытывал сексуального влечения или что у него не было овуляции. Это лишь означало, что весь процесс не проходил на глазах у общественности. Был кто-то ещё? Кто-то, кто любил его? 

Джон помотал головой, отбрасывая все вопросы. У него не было на это времени, как и на отказывающийся утихать ревущий в венах адреналин или скручивающий внутренности узлом ужас. Не было роскоши рассортировать по полочкам дикий коктейль гнева в отношении действий Александра и горького непонимания реакции Шерлока. Внимания требовали куда более важные действия, чем удовлетворение любопытства.

Осмотреть рану, остановить кровотечение, очистить плоть, перевязать. Простая мантра — упрощённая до основ медицина. И Джон вцепился в неё, стряхивая воду с рук.

Прихватив из-под раковины аптечку, он открыл дверь и чуть не врезался в Майкрофта с Грегом. На мгновение в узком коридоре было сложно вспомнить, что они его сторонники и не посягают на его территорию. Хотелось оскалить зубы, но это был лишь безумный порыв, с которым Джон успешно справился, хмуро глядя на старшего Холмса.

Майкрофт в кои-то веки выглядел вполне смирным. Он изобразил интерес к телефону в руке и упорно не встречался взглядом с Джоном, всем телом словно выражая готовность подчиниться. Джон не знал, было ли это сознательно устроенным представлением, но бушующий под рёбрами гнев утих.

— Через пару часов прибудет команда бет, чтобы установить дополнительное видеонаблюдение, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Я буду удерживать Александра как можно дольше и уведомлю вас с Шерлоком, когда его освобождение станет неизбежным.

— И сколько времени это нам даст? — спросил Джон. — Пару дней? Больше?

— В лучшем случае неделю. — Майкрофт обернулся в сторону гостиной, и Джон склонил голову, услышав голос миссис Хадсон и звук проходящей по стеклу метлы. — И хотя я бы предпочёл в этот раз не оставлять Шерлока одного, присутствие как моё, так и детектива, кажется… — он помедлил, подыскивая подходящее слово, — …нежеланным.

— Думаю, ему сейчас слишком сложно выносить любого, кто не живёт на Бейкер-стрит, — с мрачным и сочувственным видом прибавил Грег. — Он ничего не говорит, но наше присутствие его напрягает. Он слишком взволнован.

— Вполне ожидаемо. — Майкрофт вздохнул, спрятал телефон в карман и снова мельком оглянулся на брата, а потом направился к лестнице. — Если что-то ещё понадобится, мой номер у вас есть. Рекомендую им пользоваться, ради вашего же блага, как и ради Шерлока.

Его идеально чистые броги стучали по половицам, а Джон с Грегом многострадально переглянулись.

— Думаю, он пытался сказать «Мы сваливаем. Дайте знать, если понадобится помощь». — Грег сунул руки в карманы и уставился на свои ботинки. — За Майкрофта не поручусь, но я помогу чем угодно. Прибегу в любое время и без протокола, если вам двоим понадобится помощь. Я не намекаю, что вы с Шерлоком не сможете избавиться от улик самостоятельно, но, знаешь… трупы тяжёлые.

В этой шутке была лишь доля шутки, и Джон мрачно улыбнулся, благодарно кивнув.

— Спасибо, Грег. И спасибо, что так быстро приехал. Объяснять всё это группе реагирования было бы тем ещё кошмаром.

— И не говори. В обычной ситуации я бы поискал, чем занять Шерлока… отвлечь его, хоть что-то, но… — Он пожал плечами, а на лице застыла растерянная жалость. — Не знаю, что тут может помочь. Если появятся какие-то детали по делу, напишу лучше сразу тебе, а не ему. Сейчас, наверное, тебе лучше судить о том, что ему нужно.

Кивнув на новые слова благодарности, инспектор последовал за Майкрофтом и захлопнул за собой дверь. Встал на место язычок замка: ещё одна баррикада между ними и миром. Джон дал себе зарок потом пройтись по дому и проверить все возможные входы. Слов Майкрофта, что он запрёт где-то Александра, было недостаточно. Нужно было убедиться, что Бейкер-стрит неприступна настолько, насколько в его силах это обеспечить.

Однако в первую очередь ему нужно было позаботиться о Шерлоке.

Войдя в гостиную, Джон заметил, что миссис Хадсон принесла пакеты с продуктами и открыла купленный в магазине антисептик, который ему, несомненно, понадобится. Шерлок был там, где Джон его и оставил, только теперь сидел, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив левой рукой голени, а правую прижав к груди, и неотрывно смотрел в окно.

На нём была рубашка, творившая самые настоящие чудеса с его телосложением, и она должна была бы немного согревать, но скрыть дрожь не могла. Бледность лишь подчёркивала пятнающие кожу подобно брызгам краски синяки и ссадины. Джон стиснул в пальцах аптечку и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон, в ответном взгляде которой плескалось расстройство напополам с тревогой.

Даже впадая в одно из своих настроений, Шерлок никогда себя так не вёл: тихо, отрешённо. Выпадение из реального мира случалось нередко, порой он мог целыми часами блуждать в чертогах разума, но это было нечто другое. Его внимание не было направлено на что-то ещё, оно просто отключилось.

Джон подошёл ближе и скривился, убеждая себя, что со временем станет лучше. Сначала он разберётся с ранами на теле Шерлока, а потом подумает, что делать с теми, что скрываются под кожей. 

Подтащив журнальный столик поближе к дивану, Джон уселся на твёрдую столешницу и прижал ладонь к ноге Шерлока, не придумав более деликатного способа привлечь к себе внимание. Но Шерлок всё равно дёрнулся словно от выстрела, сжался на диванных подушках и оторопело уставился на Джона широко распахнутыми глазами.

Сердце заходилось болью от вида испуганно отшатнувшегося Шерлока, и Джон проглотил бесполезные банальности. Сказать, что он в безопасности? Вряд ли хоть как-то подействует. Лучшим вариантом было выразить поддержку действиями, и Джон выверял каждое медленное, предсказуемое движение, пытаясь говорить ровно.

— Тебя нужно подлатать, — пояснил он, показывая на запястье Шерлока. — У тебя, скорее всего, растяжение, да и порезы нужно обработать. Ладно?

Шерлок посмотрел на руку, а потом опустил колени и уселся по-турецки, подставляясь под осмотр. Наверняка было больно, но он и глазом не моргнул, пока Джон ощупывал каждый палец, оценивая подвижность и выискивая повреждения. Учитывая засыпанный стеклянным крошевом пол, была велика вероятность, что осколки могли попасть в открытые раны.

— На ногах есть порезы? — спросил Джон, кивнув на затянутые в носки ступни Шерлока.

Единственным ответом ему было медленное покачивание головы. После того удивлённого взгляда вслед за первым прикосновением Джона Шерлок совершенно не пытался посмотреть на него. Наоборот, он упорно таращился вниз — туда, где руки Джона держали его ладони, стирая пятнавшую плоть липкую кровь и изучая повреждённую руку. Опухшее запястье отзывалось теплом, но быстрое сравнение показало, что другая рука под горячей ладонью Джона была прохладной и липкой.

— Замёрз? — спросил Джон, а тело Шерлока сотрясла волна дрожи.

Тот облизнул губы, а потом сказал:

— Немного. — И его голос звучал неровно, ещё более хрипло после нескольких минут отдыха. 

— Ну, это и не удивительно, — по-доброму пожурила его миссис Хадсон и, стуча каблуками, подошла ближе. — Окно нараспашку, а ты в одной рубашке. Кто угодно замёрзнет. — Она захлопнула створку окна и опустила засов. — Мне-то в моём кардигане недостаточно тепло, а Джон наверняка жалеет, что снял свитер.

Миссис Хадсон хитро подмигнула из-за спины Шерлока, а потом накинула ему на плечи снятый с кресла Джона вязаный плед. Она с ним не носилась и не баловала его — даже в таком состоянии Шерлок отбросил бы подобные знаки внимания во имя сохранения уязвлённой гордости. Так что миссис Хадсон постаралась подчеркнуть, что это жильё было непригодным к обитанию, а не Шерлок проявлял исключительную слабость.

— Надену другой через минуту, миссис Хадсон, — пообещал Джон, доставая бинт и принимаясь накладывать повязку на запястье Шерлока. Это должно было поддержать сустав и добавить правильный нажим на травму, пока не спадёт опухлость. Пропустив бинт между большим и указательным пальцами, он добавил: — Возможно, меня согреет чашечка чая?

— Только в этот раз, дорогой, — последовал неизбежный ответ, и Джон понимал, что Шерлоку напиток она тоже принесёт вкупе с тарелкой бисквитов. Если от чего миссис Хадсон и получала удовольствие, так это от организации домашнего уюта, а знакомые мелочи помогут Шерлоку обрести равновесие.

С губ Шерлока слетел ворчливый вздох, словно он видел всю их нелепую игру насквозь. Это была вспышка его нормального состояния, и Джон облегчённо усмехнулся. Уж лучше капризное возмущение, чем жуткое спокойствие последних минут.

Закрепив повязку, Джон положил руку Шерлока обратно ему на колени.

— Я сейчас принесу лёд, а через полчаса можешь выпить ибупрофен. Не стоит разжижать кровь, пока раны схватываются, — пояснил он. — Давай пока разберёмся с остальными порезами.

Не успел он отвернуться, как Шерлок сдвинулся с места, опустив ступни на пол. Столкнувшись коленями с Джоном, он дёрнул его на диван рядом с собой. Каждое движение было выверено, словно Шерлок сам себя заставлял приложить усилие, но у него хотя бы вид теперь был не как у гипсовой статуи, готовой вот-вот расколоться и обшарпанной по краям.

Единственно рабочей левой рукой Шерлок оторвал кусок ваты, прижал его к горлышку пузырька с антисептиком и перевернул, чтобы пропитать.

— Травмы тут не только у меня. — Он отставил пузырёк, мизинцем аккуратно зафиксировал челюсть Джона и принялся неловко счищать грязь с царапин на щеке.

Сердце заполошно билось в груди, Джон задержал дыхание, словно напротив него сидело готовое сорваться с места робкое животное. Расстояние между их лицами было не больше ладони, можно было разглядеть жёсткие, беспощадно напряжённые складки вокруг рта Шерлока. Было сложно поверить, что всего несколько часов назад они триумфально повалили дилера на землю Кенсингтонских садов.

А теперь Шерлок выглядел побитым.

На мгновение в голову пришла мысль, не стоит ли возразить. Джон вполне мог и сам обработать свои совершенно поверхностные царапины, но потом до него дошло, что Шерлок хотел принять участие в исцелении свидетельств событий этого дня. Собой он заниматься явно не собирался, и причин тому могло быть множество: от банального пренебрежения до веры в то, что всё причинённые ему Александром страдания были заслужены. Джон надеялся на первый вариант. Шерлок ведь не мог думать, что в чём-то из произошедшего была его вина?

Дрожащими руками Джон намочил в антисептике кусок ваты, пытаясь посмотреть на лицо Шерлока глазами врача и друга. Может, тот и не особо рвался заботиться о себе, но пока что не возражал против того, чтобы Джон брал ответственность за это на себя, а ссадин для обработки оставалось множество. Александр, должно быть, носил кольцо, потому что на скуле Шерлока красовалась рваная рана с расплывающимся вокруг синяком. Джон мысленно проклял этого ублюдка и принялся за дело.

Они работали молча, Шерлок аккуратно касался множества повреждений, которые Джон и не помнил, как получил. Боли едва удавалось пробиться через застивший разум гнев, и даже потом ядовитая вонь лекарства почти не имела значения.

— Зубы в порядке? — Кончики пальцев осторожно надавили на челюсть Джона, и он зашипел, с удивлением ощутив ноющую припухлость.

— Все на месте, — сказал Джон, ощупав языком моляры. — Я даже не заметил, когда это произошло.

— Адреналин. Количество и продолжительность выработки его у альф куда больше, чем у остального населения. В противном случае Александр отрубился бы в тот же момент, когда ты врезал ему по голове.

— Жаль, что не отрубился, — отозвался Джон, даже не пытаясь смягчить жёсткие нотки в голосе. — Он и этого не заслужил.

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло выражение, которое Джон не смог распознать и прикусил язык, жалея о том, что следы присутствия Александра не так уж и просто вычистить из их дома. Он мягко промокнул губу Шерлока и сочувственно поморщился при виде лопнувшей кожи. Это не было похоже на последствия удара, и внутренности Джона свело от неверия, когда он опознал отметины зубов на нежной плоти. 

Его рука зависла, задрожала, пока он пытался утихомирить новую волну ярости. Другие следы насилия на теле Шерлока вызывали беспокойство, но вот у этих был добавочный элемент интимности — намеренно жестокий поцелуй. Обрабатывая рану, он слишком сосредоточился на аккуратности прикосновений, чтобы контролировать выражение своего лица, и даже не заметил, как миссис Хадсон поставила на столик две кружки с чаем и ушла, оставив их наедине в убежище четырёх стен их квартиры.

— Всё не так плохо, — наконец сказал Шерлок и отстранился.

— Он тебя задушить пытался, — возразил Джон, сминая вату в кулаке и вставая на ноги, чтобы прибраться и отнести на место медикаменты. Ему нужно было чем-нибудь занять руки, а для Шерлока он уже всё сделал. Ни одному порезу не требовались швы, а синяки, хоть и многочисленные, со временем пройдут. И пройдут, как он подозревал, гораздо быстрее, чем опустившая плечи Шерлока неуверенность после нового появления Александра. — Не понимаю, как всё могло бы быть хуже этого.

Как только слова слетели с языка, Джон почувствовал перемену в атмосфере — она наполнилась горьким безмолвием, словно Шерлок не хотел говорить, насколько же он ошибался. Оглянувшись через плечо, Джон наткнулся на взгляд тусклых серых глаз. Шерлока явно измотала вся эта история, и Джону отчаянно хотелось облегчить его ношу.

— Время от времени он позволял мне вдохнуть. Это была в первую очередь демонстрация контроля. Кроме того, я сам виноват.

— Нет! — Шерлок вздрогнул, во взгляде появилась настороженность. Джон обругал себя и сжал кулаки опущенных рук, а потом понизил голос: — Ни в чём из произошедшего — ни в чём — ты не виноват. Ты не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить… — Он показал рукой на травмы, на квартиру, обозначая всю ситуацию в целом, не в силах ничего сказать из-за сдавивших грудь сильнейших эмоций. 

— Дело не в том, кто и что заслужил, — поправил его Шерлок. — Нельзя ожидать, что решение пойти против всех общественных норм останется без последствий.

— Тогда в этом обществе грёбаный бардак. — Джон сложил руки на груди, ссутулив плечи и пытаясь отогнать ощущение собственной абсолютной бесполезности.

Шерлок вздохнул, взмахнув травмированной рукой. Этого жеста хватило, чтобы отдёрнуть Джона от погружения в самокопание, его внимание снова переключилось на причинённый ущерб. Хотя бы это он мог попытаться исправить.

Джон достал из морозилки пакет со льдом, протянул его Шерлоку, а следом подал и кружку.

— Осторожнее с чаем. Он остыл, но губе всё равно может быть больно.

Шерлок устроил лёд на бёдрах и положил сверху повреждённое запястье, а потом отпил немного чая из оставленной миссис Хадсон кружки. Джон посмотрел на часы. Он знал Шерлока слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, будто тот будет достаточно долго терпеть вынужденную ограниченность в движениях. Лучше сделать всё возможное, чтобы ускорить исцеление, пока есть возможность.

— Александра сегодня спровоцировал я. — Услышав это признание, Джон резко развернулся, приоткрыв было рот и нахмурившись. — Я пытался заставить его уйти. Сказал ему, что довёл себя до бесплодия, что я для него бесполезен. — Шерлок пожал плечами, глядя на свой чай с молоком, а потом прикоснулся к опоясывающим горло тёмным отметинам. — Если подумать, его реакция подтверждает мою гипотезу насчёт ультиматума от семьи. Он не хочет ребёнка, а нуждается в нём. Кроме того, это ничего не изменило. Он не поверил мне и явно собирался доказать противоположное.

Ощутив слабость в теле, Джон потянулся назад, нащупал край кухонного стола и опёрся на него.

— Что он сделал? — спросил он, пытаясь успокоить себя фактами. Одежда Шерлока была застёгнута, ткань не порвана, но всё это ничего не значило. Джон-то думал, что помешал покушению на убийство, а теперь выходило, что у Александра на уме было нечто иное.

— Угрожал. — Шерлок повёл плечом, словно это не имело значения. — Перейти к действиям он не успел.

Джон не осмелился спросить, что произошло бы, не войди он в тот момент. Ему не хотелось слышать подтверждение. Вместо этого он подошёл к своему креслу и упал в него, уронив руки между колен. Самый громкий вопрос из крутившихся на уме наконец обрёл звук.

— Почему ты не дал мне пристрелить ублюдка?

Шерлок склонил голову, державшая кружку рука вздрогнула, прежде чем отставить её на стол. Он встал на ноги, подхватил плед, явно не замечая, что при этом так и не выпустил из рук свитер Джона. Плед соскользнул с плеч и так и волочился по полу, пока Шерлок бедром подталкивал кожаное кресло, чтобы поставить его напротив холодного камина лицом к Джону.

Он устроился в кресле, шерстяное полотно обвило его словно яркие разноцветные крылья. Поза была оборонительной, напряжённой и замкнутой, но Джон не упустил того обстоятельства, что Шерлок уселся достаточно близко, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему. Чего бы он там ни добивался, это было не расстояние, и Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок поджал губы, словно пытаясь решить, что сказать.

— Когда-то он был приятным человеком. Во всяком случае, терпимым. — Шерлок уставился на свои руки, словно щит сжимавшие в узел ткань на коленях: ужасный плед и грязный свитер Джона. — До своей смерти моя мать делала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы вооружить для ожидавшей меня жизни. Я хотел быть чем-то большим, чем… — Он сбился с мысли и слабо взмахнул рукой. — Она знала это с самого начала, и вместе мы сделали всё, что смогли.

— Она рассказала тебе про нужные травы, — кивнул Джон.

— И более того. Дети-омеги часто очень слабо отличаются от сверстников другого гендера. Любые биологические различия проявляются далеко не сразу. Даже во взрослом возрасте они минимальны. Однако у омег есть значительное генетическое отличие, позволяющее им слышать отвратительные запахи, недоступные другим людям. Это как-то связано с нашей слюной.

Шерлок постучал ногтями по кружке и продолжил:

— Большинство отпрысков с малейшим шансом оказаться омегой проходят вкусовой тест в возрасте пяти лет, и тех, кто реагирует — обычно их тошнит — отделяют от остальных. — Его губы тронул намёк на улыбку. — Моя мать с младенчества постоянно подсовывала мне всяческие запахи, чтобы выработать сопротивляемость. Таким образом меня не помечали как омегу вплоть до стандартного скрининга крови по достижении одиннадцати лет.

Джон с лёгкостью себе это представил и горько рассмеялся. Похоже, даже в детстве Шерлок был склонен виртуозно всё контролировать. Должно быть, его проявление из-за этого оказалось событием ещё более пугающим: подумать только, обладать такой властью над самим собой, а потом утратить её в силу биологических потребностей.

— Это был один из подарков, которыми могла обеспечить меня мать: шанс на нормальное детство. Я ходил в школу, общался с людьми сколько мне было угодно — немного: люди идиоты, даже дети — и мог без ограничений ходить всюду, куда бы мне ни захотелось. Это была свобода, и я не желал от неё отказываться.

Склонив голову набок, Джон рассматривал сидевшего напротив него человека. Он не хотел перебивать, потому что Шерлок наконец заговорил, и было страшно, что неправильное слово может привести лишь к молчанию. Однако его так и подмывало сделать что-то ещё, а не просто сидеть и слушать историю Шерлока. Хотелось прикоснуться, провести ладонями по напряжённым плечам и пообещать, что однажды у него получится вернуть себе эту жизнь.

Хотя не в его власти было давать такие обещания.

От дрожи у Шерлока застучали зубы. Джон отвёл взгляд, поднялся на ноги и потёр ладони.

— Нужно разжечь камин, — тихо сказал он. — А то закоченею от холода. Хочешь ещё чаю?

Он надеялся, что и без давления его нераздельного внимания Шерлок продолжит говорить, и не был разочарован. Тихое согласное хмыканье в ответ прозвучало чуть хрипло, и Шерлок, кашлянув, повысил голос, чтобы Джон мог слышать его, пока хлопотал над чайником.

— После этого варианты были ограничены. Здоровье мамули всё ухудшалось, и отца это убивало: думаю, он её любил. И этого хватило, чтобы она смогла поставить очень нетрадиционные условия для моей связи. — Его голос утих. — После её смерти он мог бы и забыть про них. У неё не было права голоса, но он уважал её желания. Она описала, с каким альфой мне нужно было заключить связь, и в нужное время Александр подошёл по всем параметрам.

Джон упорно не оборачивался, притворно сосредоточившись на доведённом до автоматизма процессе приготовления чая. Он повторил сказанное чуть ранее Майкрофтом:

— Почему? Потому что в его семье считали, что омегу нужно уважать?

— Постольку-поскольку. Омеги всё так же считались собственностью. Скорее ценным имуществом, нежели людьми, но, как и многие из элиты, члены его семьи в течение многих поколений считали позорным для альфы силой принуждать свою омегу. Изнасилование и любое другое насилие сурово порицаются. Это одна из причин, почему мы живём в уединении, почти не общаясь даже с представителями своего гендера. Это позволяет не делать такие проступки достоянием общественности. — Шерлок вздохнул, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. — Слухи ходят всегда, но доказательств не бывает.

Обернувшись через плечо, Джон позволил своему взгляду задержаться на пятнающих кожу Шерлока ранах. Александр даже не задумывался, когда применял такую силу. Да и с чего бы ему? В этом мире множество людей увидит оставленные им отметины, но стоит только ему снова прибрать Шерлока к лапам, и его омега будет скрыта от любопытных глаз. Заперта и обречена на страдания. 

Чайник звякнул о столешницу, Джон опёрся ладонями на кухонную стойку и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь придать лицу хотя бы подобие выражения спокойной заботы. Жестокость Александра вызывала омерзение, но именно принятие её Шерлоком поразило Джона до глубины души.

— Одним из поставленных матерью условий для связи было то, что после этого… — Шерлок показал на серебристую метку укуса на затылке, — мне позволялось посещать университет. Во всей стране всего три из них принимают омег. Очень избирательные, очень дорогие, очень закрытые.

Джон поставил одну кружку рядом со своим креслом, а вторую протянул Шерлоку и был вознаграждён прикосновением длинных пальцев — не робким, не дрожащим. Шерлок не вздрогнул от контакта, и Джон воспрял духом, немного утешенный теплотой кожей Шерлока под своими руками, пусть и длилось это ощущение всего пару секунд.

— Ты выбирался за территорию, не так ли?

Осветившая лицо Шерлока усмешка была наполнена лукавством с немалой долей гордости.

— Это было просто. Они полагали, что их студенты — кроткие, послушные личности.

— А получили тебя. — Джон улыбнулся. — Мне почти жаль того, кто там за это отвечал. — Он присел на корточки рядом с камином и сосредоточился на спичках и розжиге, подпитывая крошечный огонёк, пока золотое сияние не прогнало сгущающиеся сумерки. — И куда ты ходил?

— Да куда глаза глядели. — Шерлок выпрямился в своём кресле. Казалось, что хотя бы в этих воспоминаниях ему удавалось обрести часть былой силы. — У меня тогда не было средств на побег. Да и стимула особого не было. Узда моего существования тогда была не настолько тесна, чтобы душить. Будни я проводил в зданиях университета, а на выходных жил с Александром, чтобы «укрепить нашу связь».

Последнюю фразу он сказал с интонациями, которые явно подразумевали, что это был эвфемизм. Джон хмуро уставился на огонь и схватил кочергу, чтобы злобными тычками пошевелить поленья.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что мог уклоняться от нежеланных посягательств альфы? — Он пытался задать вопрос лёгким тоном, но Шерлок наверняка уловил тьму за каждым слогом. Освещавшая его лицо яркость поблекла, взгляд обратился к огню.

— Как я и сказал, изначально он был вполне терпим. Я не хотел сексуальной связи, но у меня не было вариантов, и в семнадцать лет… в тех обстоятельствах я прилагал все усилия. Кроме того, сильная связь работала мне на руку. Между первой течкой и связью с Александром прошло примерно три месяца. Это было… — Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза, и было очень сложно вспомнить, когда же он выглядел настолько юным. — Мне казалось, что я умру. Пиресус сам по себе не настолько плох, но вот после…

Он не закончил предложение, а Джон пытался остановить предательское воображение, стыдясь проснувшегося глубоко в животе виноватого желания увидеть Шерлока в таком раздрае, скатившимся до чистого главенства Ида.

— Становилось хуже? — спросил он, откашлявшись и снова поднимаясь на ноги. Джон схватил свою кружку, пытаясь отстраниться от понимания, что они, по сути, обсуждали сексуальную жизнь Шерлока.

— Неудовлетворённые течки у связанной омеги проблематичны, но вполне терпимы. А без связи это будто смертельная болезнь. Тело словно наизнанку выворачивается. Три-четыре дня я проводил в пиресусе, не желая есть, едва принимая питьё, не в силах сосредоточиться или двигаться. — Шерлок помотал головой и недовольно сжал зубы. — Когда это заканчивалось, я был истощённым, вялым, слабым, убогим. У меня все силы уходили только на то, чтобы одеться, а через неделю всё начиналось заново. 

Джон моргнул и плюхнулся обратно в кресло, снова столкнувшись с бездной своего медицинского невежества. Начиная с медицинского университета и вплоть до посещённых современных конференций подробностей о репродуктивной системе омег озвучивалось с гулькин нос. Он знал основы, но совсем другое — услышать об этом из уст говорящего по собственному опыту Шерлока.

— Я не знал, что цикл настолько короткий.

Шерлок кивнул и пояснил:

— Связь продлевает его и делает регулярным. Когда связь сильна, а это достигается посредством пребывания рядом со своим альфой, это всего лишь небольшое неудобство. — Он беспокойно водил пальцами по коленям, но взгляд был устремлён куда-то ещё и сосредоточен на прошлом.

— Три месяца я был жертвой собственной биохимии. А потом, как только появился Александр, мгла рассеялась, и я делал всё, чтобы извлечь из этого максимум выгоды. Во время учёбы я выбирался наружу и просто шёл. — Часть напряжённых складок на лице Шерлока разгладилась, и Джон не мог отвести взгляд, зачарованный преображением. — Поначалу мне было дико страшно, что кто-нибудь уловит мой запах и поймёт, что я такое. Я начал использовать синтетические отдушки, чтобы спрятать правду. А потом как-то раз в Эдинбурге попал под ливень и промок насквозь. Я был уверен, что любой незнакомец поймёт, кто я.

Сердце гулко стучало в груди, разрываясь между разделённым ликованием того, что наверняка стало откровением, и ужасом от представления того, что могло случиться.

— То есть ты не знал, что связь с Александром подавляет твой запах? И всё равно пошёл?

— Ну конечно. Предполагалось, что я, как только закончу университет, займусь всем этим крайне утомительным обустройством семейной жизни. Я не мог упустить момент. — Шерлок поджал губы, наморщил лоб. — Как оказалось, Александр ждать не намеревался. В брачном контракте оговаривалось, что он должен был использовать контрацептивы до тех пор, пока я не закончу обучение.

Джон резко втянул воздух.

— Но он этого не делал?

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Даже тогда я ему не доверял. Он был заботливым и обаятельным, но всё это казалось слишком… слишком нарочитым, чтобы быть искренним. Я не собирался рисковать забеременеть.

Джон, так и не отпив чая, отставил кружку в сторону и сцепил руки в замок. Шерлок всё так же сидел, подобрав ноги перед собой, и на его лице отражалось воспоминание о былой решимости.

— Ко времени окончания моего обучения у него иссякло терпение. Он вёл себя как истинный мученик. Постоянно напоминал мне о том, чем ему пришлось пожертвовать, намекая, что я теперь перед ним в долгу. — Шерлок сжал травмированную руку, а пляшущий огонь окрасил золотом его глаза. — Возможно, он был прав, но я так не считал.

— И никто бы не считал, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил Джон. В глубине души он понимал, что в отношениях никогда не бывает просто. Каждый вступает в них с собственным багажом опыта и определёнными ожиданиями. Однако, в обычной ситуации чувств между двумя людьми хватало, чтобы подавить более тёмные и эгоистичные желания. В противном случае отношения заканчивались. У Шерлока такого варианта не было. — Итак, он сказал, что ты должен ему семью, а ты отказался.

— Потом он настаивал. Решительно. — Шерлок покачал головой, словно сбрасывая цепляющиеся когти воспоминаний. — Я сильно поднаторел в смешивании трав, необходимых для контроля над ситуацией. Со временем я выучил слабые места Александра. Понял, что можно сказать или сделать, чтобы он отступил или ушёл.

Он закрыл глаза и устало откинул голову назад.

— Это длилось несколько месяцев, каждый раз единение не приводило к зачатию, положение становилось всё более сложным. В конце концов Александр отвёл меня к специалисту по зачатию, который заключил, что моя репродуктивная система в полном порядке. — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона взглядом, в котором виднелся тёмный отблеск. — Я придумал способ, как убрать из крови всякие следы абортивных химикатов уже через час после приёма. Их невозможно было определить. Так что подозрение пало на продуктивность Александра.

В другой ситуации Джон, может, и рассмеялся бы над такой глупой шуткой, но во взгляде Шерлока было слишком много теней даже для намёка на веселье.

— Готов поспорить, это не помогло.

— Нет. И это стало переломным моментом. После следующего завершившегося пиресуса он запер меня в спальне. Эффективность Аристолохии убывает с каждым часом после возможного зачатия. — Он теребил повязку на запястье, ковыряя выбившуюся нитку, словно просто не мог сидеть спокойно. — Я… запаниковал. Комната на третьем этаже, дверь закрыта на засов, так что не вскрыть, но оставалось окно. Я выбрался и соскользнул. Сломал пару рёбер, но это не имело значения. Я побежал в оранжерею, где выращивал всё необходимое, и принял кое-что из приготовленного заранее. Александр ворвался в тот момент, когда я проглотил настойку.

Джон осознал, что всё это время даже не дышал, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Воздух неровным потоком покинул лёгкие, и он провёл ладонями по лицу.

— Боже. Что он сделал?

Шерлок ещё плотнее обхватил себя руками, сжимаясь до невозможного для такого высокого человека размера.

— Я не дал ему шанса что-то сделать. Я просто сбежал. Это не был хорошо спланированный побег, — признал он. — Его дом находится в сельской местности, все вокруг друг друга знают. Я не мог попросить о помощи соседей — они бы тут же вернули меня ему. Так что я схватил одежду с верёвки для сушки белья и спрятался в лесу неподалёку. Я знал, что он решит, будто я отправился прямиком на железнодорожную станцию, так что пришлось ждать.

— У тебя хоть что-то было при себе? Деньги? Еда? — Джон потёр висок, слишком сосредоточившись на словах Шерлока, чтобы заметить, что пламя в камине с наступлением ночи угасло до потрескивающих угольков. Он попытался представить себя в подобной ситуации и почему-то сомневался, что смог бы управиться хотя бы с толикой успеха Шерлока. — Сколько тебе было?

— Двадцать три. У меня было несколько предметов под заклад, но сначала нужно было добраться до города. Я спрятал одежду, в которой сбежал от Александра, и, как только стемнело, пошёл пешком. Держался подальше от дорог и открытых полей, выпросил в ближайшем городке денег на проезд и на поезде добрался до Лондона.

Джон бросил взгляд на размытый свет, проникающий со столичных улиц за окном.

— Почему сюда? — Вопрос вырвался сам собой, точно как его предшественники. Хотелось молчать и позволить Шерлоку объяснить всё в своём темпе, но это было невозможно. Джон слишком глубоко погрузился в подробности, которые Шерлок открывал перед ним, каждая ложилась очередной деталькой для головоломки сидящего напротив сложного человека.

— Я знал этот город лучше любого другого, здесь просто затеряться… во всяком случае, тогда было именно так. Камер наблюдения было меньше. Проще смешаться с толпой. На бездомного никто не посмотрит дважды — люди боятся того, что могут увидеть.

Джон понимал, что Шерлок немало времени провёл на улицах — уж слишком хорошо он был знаком с потаёнными местами Лондона, чтобы можно было в этом сомневаться. Но всё равно отчаянно, невозможно хотелось быть в то время рядом. Чтобы как-нибудь помочь, чтобы Шерлоку не приходилось в одиночку справляться с последствиями своего решения.

— А как же Майкрофт? Почему ты не попросил помощи у него?

При этой мысли Шерлок недовольно скривился, но вскоре на его лице снова воцарилось безразличие. Он убрал пакет с растаявшим льдом от травмированного запястья и отложил его в сторону. 

— Мой брат не всегда сочувствовал моему положению. У него традиционное воспитание альфы, и, хотя его много что смущало в сложившемся порядке вещей, роль омег в этот список никогда не входила. Предполагалось, что после заключения связи с Александром я больше никогда не буду контактировать со своей семьёй, меня даже на похоронах отца не было. Это было полное отделение — предположительно с целью упрочить силу связи, поставив меня в абсолютную зависимость от Александра. В реальности эффект был противоположный.

— Ты научился справляться самостоятельно.

Шерлок кивнул.

— За исключением периодов течки Александру я был в лучшем случае безразличен. Это предоставило мне время для достижения собственных интересов, нужно было лишь оставаться в пределах дома. — При упоминании своего заточения он наморщил нос, а потом продолжил: — Два с половиной года бродяжничества по Лондону дополнили мои знания. Пиресусы прекратились сразу же, как только я оказался вдали от Александра, остались только течки, которым ты не раз был свидетелем. Конечно, было нелегко, но несмотря на все трудности это было лучше, чем жить под его контролем.

Что-то в выражении лица Шерлока пошатнулось, и Джон заметил, как тело друга сотрясла новая волна дрожи. Было это признаком озноба или следствием эмоционального напряжения — не разобрать, но Джон поднялся на ноги и, протянув одну руку Шерлоку, второй махнул на камин.

— Давай. Сядем поближе к очагу. Сегодня как-то не очень тепло. 

Здоровая рука Шерлока прохладой легла в ладонь Джона, когда он позволил поднять себя и усадить в полуметре от огня. Несколько движений кочергой, ещё одно полено, и пламя воскресло из углей, потрескивание добавило в воздух сосновую нотку, а Шерлок поплотнее закутался в свой кокон.

— В моём положении был один недостаток. Я мог обеспечить большинство своих потребностей: еду и кров найти довольно просто, если знаешь, где искать. Но вот отделение от Александра давалось мне непросто. Биохимически наша связь была сильна, и в результате инстинкт вернуться к нему сильно…

— Отвлекал?

— Подавлял. Иногда было проще, иногда хуже, но сосредоточиться представлялось делом невозможным. Я не мог думать — мешала зудящая потребность найти человека, которого я ненавидел. — Его голос звучал словно пронизанный шипами шёлк, столько яростной ненависти к себе в нём было. — Я был свободен впервые за много лет, а собственное тело больше всего желало найти моего тюремщика. Мне нужно было какое-то отвлечение. Что-то, способное поглотить это чувство: другая зависимость, на которую я мог бы переключиться.

У Джона сердце упало. Он сидел рядом с Шерлоком, плечом к плечу, они оба неотрывно смотрели на огонь и чернеющую пасть дымохода над ним. Завёрнутое в плед тело было лишь намёком на присутствие, но мгновение, и успокаивающий вес Шерлока прижался к руке Джона.

— Наркотики.

— Да, — признался Шерлок. — Я недооценил последствия, признаю. К тому времени, как гормональная ломка от разделения с Александром померкла, я выработал совершенно новую привычку, и такую, которая требовала немалых денежных затрат. Я уже умел вскрывать замки. Мелкие кражи обеспечивали меня наличкой, но большая часть денег уходила на кокаин. — Он выпрямился и встретился взглядом с Джоном. — Так жить очень опасно, но это всё равно была жизнь. Это был мой выбор. Признаю, выбор плохой, но его хотя бы сделал я.

Эти слова прозвучали с таким ожесточением, что Джон, несмотря ни на что, смог понять кое-что из сказанного. Это была ошибка, но Шерлок совершил её по собственной воле. В этом была новизна, которую мало кому удавалось испытать.

— Итак, ты бродяжничал и подсел на наркоту.

— Ты говоришь так, словно я нарик какой-то.

— А ты им разве не был? — Прозвучало как вызов, и Джон это понимал. Интересно, а сможет ли Шерлок это признать?

— Возможно, но всё было не настолько паршиво, как ты мог себе навоображать. История о том, как я познакомился с Элси, была исключительным случаем. Я просчитывал дозу, чтобы получить максимальный эффект при минимальных последствиях. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что решение было не идеальным, но это работало.

Они могли просидеть так ещё много часов, Джон бы осуждал решение Шерлока, а тот его защищал бы. Джон сомневался, что Шерлоку хватило бы дурости первым же делом подсесть на кокаин, но к этому всё пришло, и зависимость от химикатов лишь сделала его ещё более уязвимым.

— И никто тебя не искал?

— Впоследствии я обнаружил, что Майкрофт искал, и, полагаю, довольно-таки старательно. Не знаю, как ему стало известно, что я сбежал от Александра. Однако, у брата тогда ещё не было нынешнего положения во власти и инструментария для моего обнаружения. — Самодовольная улыбка Шерлока поблекла. — Меня оставили в покое до двадцати пяти лет, когда Александр выдернул меня с улицы. Не лично, он нанял каких-то людей, которые сделали это за него. Они накачали меня успокоительным, а очнулся я уже в том доме, в той самой комнате. Я словно и не покидал этого ёбаного места.

Шерлок редко матерился, и Джон в одном-единственном слове слышал целые годы ненависти. Воспоминание об отчаянии словно физически окружило их, и в желудке Джона заворочалась клубком сочувственная паника. С тех пор, как он заинтересовался этим вопросом, все рассказы о времени, проведённом Шерлоком с Александром, сводились к общей характеристике «неприятно». А теперь Джон раздумывал, не подходило ли тут лучше слово «чудовищно». Шерлок скрипел зубами, двигая челюстями, словно никак не мог заставить себя продолжать.

— Тебе не обязательно всё мне рассказывать, — мягко сказал Джон, обхватив пальцами предплечье Шерлока. — Ты не должен говорить ничего, чем не хочешь делиться, Шерлок, но я не стану думать о тебе хуже, что бы ты ни сделал.

Взгляд серебряных глаз метнулся к нему, и Джон постарался, чтобы на его лице не отобразилось ничего, кроме искренней веры. Поверил Шерлок этому или нет — неважно. Его голос, и так слабый после всех событий этого дня, прозвучал хрипло после долгого использования:

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

— Потому что, честно говоря, не думаю, что Александр получил хоть что-то, чего не заслужил. Ты решил, что быть бездомным лучше, чем жить с ним.

— Когда-то он был приятным человеком, — повторил Шерлок, словно это было доказательство чего-то, что Джон никак не мог постичь. — Это жизнь со мной довела его до…

Джон вздрогнул, его тело дрожало от потребности что-то сделать, и он развернулся на месте, чтобы сесть лицом к Шерлоку.

— Нет. Нет. Это всё равно что сказать, будто ты… будто все твои достижения и все твои ошибки… будто всё это благодаря Александру. Может, он и оказал некоторое влияние, но не он сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть. Не больше, чем ты сделал его таким, какой он сейчас. Он сам во всём виноват, не ты.

С губ Шерлока сорвался дрожащий вздох, и Джон задумался, сколько же ещё лжи лежало в основе устоев, сложившихся в его голове. Невозможно пройти через подобное в юности и не позволить всему этому сформировать взгляд на мир и на себя. Логика не имела к этому никакого отношения, и Джону хотелось проклясть Александра за то, что у того была возможность натравить Шерлока на самого себя.

— Он… Он пытался убедить тебя, что во всём этом виноват ты?

— Не было никаких «пытался». У него есть способность направить разговор так, чтобы выставить себя невинной стороной. — Шерлок покачал головой. — В любом случае, не в этом суть. Не буду нагружать тебя подробностями того, что происходило в течение тех девятнадцати месяцев, когда я снова оказался во власти Александра. Однако, поскольку он уничтожил все растения, из которых я создавал свои микстуры, контрацепция стала ключевой проблемой. Множество альтернативных способов, например, передозировка витамина С, обладают сомнительной эффективностью. В пределах досягаемости не было ничего, что можно было бы противопоставить моей собственной репродуктивной системе или результатам её работоспособности.

Шерлок выпрямился, на его лице появилось угрюмое выражение, словно он готовился к реакции Джона.

— Вместо этого я воздействовал на Александра.

— Ты его опаивал. — Джон прищурился, наклонив голову, пытаясь понять, почему у Шерлока был такой вид, словно в ответ тот не ожидал увидеть ничего, кроме отвращения. Он понимал предпосылки; одно дело — испытывать медикаменты на себе, и совсем другое — накачивать лекарствами другого человека без его на то согласия. Они уже обсуждали этот вопрос прежде, когда сам Джон оказался объектом какого-то неизвестного тестирования, но эта ситуация в корне отличалась. — Я должен быть шокирован?

Настала очередь Шерлока сидеть с озадаченным видом, разглядывая лицо Джона в поисках признаков гнева и не находя таковых.

— В… напряжённой ситуации Майкрофт, возможно, намекнул, что моё поведение послужило уважительным основанием для ответных действий Александра. Предположительно, такую точку зрения разделит всё общество в целом.

— Майкрофт — говнюк.

Джон стиснул челюсти и склонил голову, мысленно обещая себе допросить старшего Холмса на тему того, что произошло. В голове не укладывалось, что Майкрофт мог принять сторону Александра — это явно было не так, иначе он не поддержал бы потом сбежавшего Шерлока, — и всё же что-то из сказанного им внушило Шерлоку мысль, будто неправ в этой ситуации был именно он. Майкрофт хоть понимал, что говорит, или это было сказано в запале и было порождено чувствами, а не логическим осмыслением?

— Никто, зная все грёбаные обстоятельства, не сможет заявить, будто поступил бы иначе в твоей ситуации. — Джон глубоко вдохнул, желая протолкнуть свои слова под кожу Шерлока, чтобы тот наконец принял их как истину. Но нет, Шерлок сидел с огорошенным видом, словно ожидал отвращение, а получил безусловное принятие. 

— Что ты ему давал? — спросил Джон.

— Лорелон. — Наименование с лёгкостью скатилось с языка Шерлока. — Оно…

— …приостанавливает производство энзимов, необходимых сперматозоидам для преодоления оболочки яйцеклетки. Я знаю.

— Более того, это одно из наиболее мощных доступных лекарств для сопротивления течке, и его применение невозможно отследить на морфологическом уровне. Один мой знакомый из Лондона мог добыть для меня это лекарство. Я клал таблетки в кофе. Это была временная мера. Способ предотвратить беременность в тех случаях, когда у меня не получалось отказать ему в получении желаемого. — Шерлок ссутулился, снова обхватив себя руками. — Я собирался сбежать задолго до того, как он начнёт что-то подозревать, но не вышло. Александр слишком хорошо понимал мои намерения. Он знал мои слабые места не хуже, чем я знал его. Мы словно жили на эмоциональном поле боя.

Рука Джона соскользнула по предплечью Шерлока и опустилась на костяшки пальцев. Он мысленно обругал себя за прикосновение без разрешения, но никто не смог бы смотреть на Шерлока в таком состоянии и не испытать потребности хоть как-то утешить. Кроме того, Шерлок с готовностью принял этот жест, повернув руку и не глядя схватив пальцы Джона, цепляясь за них словно утопающий за соломинку. Это было единственное внешнее проявление его внутреннего раздрая, и Джону хотелось это прекратить, притвориться глухим к словам Шерлока, слепым к его тревогам.

Но нет, это он довёл Шерлока до такого состояния, и самое меньше, что он мог сделать, это собрать яйца в кулак и дослушать всё, что тот хотел сказать.

— Лорелон нельзя скрыть из анализов крови. Александр без моего ведома пошёл проверить свою репродуктивную систему. Когда он вернулся домой… — Голос Шерлока дрогнул, он сдавленно сглотнул, прежде чем заставил себя продолжить. — Это была кочерга, чугунный штырь с крюком для разгребания золы. Я не… большую часть произошедшего я не помню. Не чётко. Только то, что он продолжал бить меня ещё долго после того, как я окончательно перестал сопротивляться. Я не помню, как он оставил меня на полу в гостиной. Не осталось и воспоминаний о том, как я позвал Майкрофта на помощь.

Его загнанный взгляд стал задумчивым, и Шерлок добавил:

— Должно быть, голос у меня был ужасным, потому что он прибежал сломя голову. Мы поспорили, вскоре после того как Александр вернул меня к себе. Он обругал меня за то, что я вообще додумался сбежать. Ему было наплевать на то, почему я сбежал. Его волновало только то, что я повёл себя феерически глупо, рискуя собственной безопасностью. С тех пор я с ним ни разу не разговаривал, но он всё равно пришёл на помощь.

Джон осознал, что дрожал уже не только Шерлок. Его разрывало между тщетным стремлением защитить Шерлока из прошлого — не дать Александру ударить даже первый раз, не говоря уже о всех последующих — и потребностью утешить его нынешнего. И оба желания, казалось, были в равной степени невыполнимы.

— Я очнулся в частной клинике, а рядом с кроватью сидел мой брат. Таким эмоциональным я его не видел никогда. — Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу и поморщился, когда на потревоженной ране расцвела новая капля крови. — Думаю, Майкрофт тогда впервые осознал, что все мои протесты не были проявлениями моей обычной мелодраматичности. Он бы уничтожил Александра в тот же миг на том же месте, если бы я не вмешался.

— И жаль, что не уничтожил, — прошипел Джон, больше не в силах контролировать свои интонации. — Твой брат должен был вмешаться много лет назад. Как он может говорить, будто беспокоится о тебе, когда сам оставил тебя в руках этого урода?

— Он полагал, что я в безопасности, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Александр умеет показать людям то, что они хотят видеть, а Майкрофт придерживался общественных норм. Ответственность за меня лежала уже не на нём. Обязанность присматривать за омегой лежит на её семье вплоть до заключения связи. А после этого… — Он покачал головой и замолк.

Джон опустил взгляд туда, где лежали соединёнными их руки, провёл большим пальцем по коже Шерлока, прослеживая голубые вены. Ему предстояло столь много понять и принять: почти два десятилетия жизни Шерлока, умещённые в один болезненный разговор. Но один вопрос всё ещё требовал ответа.

— Почему Александр нужен тебе живым? — Джон облизнул губы, неровно дыша. Шерлок посмотрел на него. — Это единственное, чего я не понимаю. После всего, что он тебе сделал… его ухищрения, насилие… никто бы не подумал о тебе хуже, если бы ты просто избавился от него. — Расправив плечи, Джон надавил, давая голос своим прежним подозрениям: — Возможно… В смысле, я знаю, ты многое делал, чтобы предотвратить беременность, но… всегда ли удавалось?

— Всегда. — Ответ Шерлока прозвучал категорично. — Так ты об этом думал? Что я требую сохранить Александру жизнь ради спрятанного где-то ребёнка? — Он словно ушам своим не верил, и Джон попытался не поморщиться от лёгкого намёка на насмешку в его интонациях.

— Это казалось наиболее убедительной причиной пощадить его жизнь.

Казалось, у Шерлока на языке вертелась тысяча слов — объяснений, уверений, Джон не знал наверняка, — но он проглотил их и покачал головой.

— Нет, мои причины для сохранения жизни Александру совершенно эгоистичны. Если он умрёт, моя связь разрушится.

Джон кивнул, полагая, что упорно упускает что-то из виду.

— Я понимаю.

— Не похоже на то. — Шерлок мягко вывернул руку из хватки Джона и подвинулся так, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу. Их колени соприкасались, а пламя омывало их своим тёплым свечением. — Процесс принятия горечи утраты будет обстоятельством неприятным, но далеко не самым проблемным. Он может длиться много месяцев, но, когда всё закончится, я снова стану несвязанной омегой.

Он в упор смотрел на Джона, вероятно, выискивая признаки понимания, но увиденного явно было недостаточно, потому что последовали дальнейшие объяснения.

— Пиресус будет невозможно контролировать, я буду выматываться не меньше, чем в подростковом возрасте. И даже если по окончании моё состояние будет не настолько ужасным, чтобы я потерял способность функционировать, это всё равно небезопасно. Я не смогу жить в Лондоне и уж точно не смогу бежать по зову Работы. Для этого мне потребуется связь с другим альфой, и тут снова начнутся те же самые проблемы. Восприятие мира Александра не уникально. От меня ждут соответствующего поведения. Это… — Он взмахнул рукой, обводя квартиру на Бейкер-стрит и в конце показывая на Джона. — Этому придёт конец.

— Но… — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь сложить картинку из разрозненных фрагментов, половины которых к тому же недоставало. — Но ты же можешь найти другого альфу. Не такого, как Александр. Это не обязательно должен быть представитель элиты. Это может быть… — Голос застрял в горле, тихий, напряжённый. — Это может быть кто угодно.

Встретившись взглядом с бледными глазами, он попытался не склонить голову под прицелом внимательного изучения. Шерлок видел всё, он не настолько слабо ориентировался в социальных подтекстах, как полагали многие; во всяком случае, не когда дело касалось Джона. Шерлок смотрел так, словно догадался, что именно Джон предлагал на самом деле — не какого-то безымянного безликого альфу из множества возможных, но одного конкретного, того, кто делил с Шерлоком его жизнь во всех её проявлениях и наслаждался ею ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.

Джон ожидал получить пренебрежение, насмешку или озадаченность. Каждый вариант казался вполне вероятным, но ни один из них не мог дать имя тени, застившей взгляд Шерлока. Слово «грусть» было бы куда более подходящим определением. В других обстоятельствах это дало бы Джону надежду, но не в этот раз.

— Всё устроено не так, — пробормотал Шерлок, опуская взгляд, и рвано вдохнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть Джону в лицо. — Я бы и сам рад, но…

Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал плоско, невыразительно, словно цитировал какую-то прописную неизбежную истину.

— Я сам себе не буду принадлежать. После смерти Александра право на владение мной даже не вернётся к Майкрофту. Оно перейдёт к наследнику Александра. Этот человек будет обладать всеми правами на меня и, несомненно, продаст меня самому богатому претенденту — тому, кто будет разделять ожидания Александра.

Горячая ярость стремительно прокатилась по венам Джона, воспламеняя щёки, заставляя пульс стучать в висках.

— Ты же не мебель! — рявкнул он, сжимая руки в кулаки и мотая головой. — Ты не вещь!

— Нет, но с точки зрения закона я — пожизненный иждивенец, а это не сильно отличается. — Шерлок наклонился, его прикосновение скользнуло ровным ритмом по коже на руке Джона. Это сгладило острые углы, но гнев, тягучий и сильный, так и остался сидеть глубоко внутри расплавленной сталью. — Теперь понимаешь? Понимаешь, почему, как бы мерзко это ни было, мои нынешние отношения с Александром — лучший из возможных вариантов? Я нахожусь в уникальном положении, обладая некой властью над своим альфой, некими средствами держать его подальше от себя и жить той жизнью, какую сам для себя хочу. Если он умрёт, всему этому придёт конец.

Джон проглотил рвущиеся наружу жалобные протесты, голос давился невысказанными чувствами, хотелось проклинать подобную несправедливость. Каждое сказанное Шерлоком слово лишь обостряло эту реакцию, расшатывало почву под ногами от осознания реалий мира, о котором всего месяц назад он и не задумывался толком.

Джон как последний дурак полагал Александра отправной и конечной точкой проблем Шерлока, неким шипом в его плоти. А теперь стало понятно, что Шерлок был опутан зарослями тёрна, пойман в клетку диктатов культуры, которую Джон понимал недостаточно, чтобы ей противостоять.

— Должен же быть какой-то выход, — прохрипел он, горло сдавило бессильной яростью, так старательно сдерживаемой в груди. При всей своей силе Шерлок казался слишком хрупким, готовым сломаться под напором жестокого мира. Кроме того, слишком многое можно было расценить неправильно. Всё негодование Джона было направлено вовсе не на сидевшего напротив человека, но других целей в пределах доступа не было, и будь он проклят, если позволит себе вывалить хоть что-то из этого на Шерлока.

Джон пристально смотрел на накрывшую его пальцы руку — неподвижную, тонкую, дрожащую. На коже оставались слабые пятна от химикатов, и ему пришло на ум, что даже это было неким актом неповиновения: изъян в идеале, который должна воплощать собой омега.

— Вся система построена на основе признания плодовитости как ценного актива. Дело не совсем в омегах, а в том, что они способны производить: огромное количество наследников за короткое время. В прошлом это высоко ценилось в плане защиты династической природы аристократического класса. А потом необходимость стала скорее модой. Если ты богат, у тебя есть омега. Десятки детей теперь не нужны: альфы контролируют количество иждивенцев, которых требуется обеспечивать, но власть всецело остаётся в их руках.

Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к синяку на виске, а потом отстранённо потянул себя за волосы.

— Единственный способ выпасть из этой сферы — это сделать себя бесполезным в их глазах и уничтожить свою способность к деторождению.

— Лигирование? — Джон резко вдохнул и тут же покачал головой. Для бет подобное оперативное вмешательство было довольно простым, даже обычным. Однако организм омег обоих полов был куда более сложным и нежным. Кроме того, всё это были лишь теоретические размышления. Не существовало практикуемых или отточенных техник. Это была бы беспрецедентная, не говоря уже о незаконности, операция.

— Или стерилизация. Всегда остаётся вероятность, что Альфа сможет заставить обратить лигирование, несмотря на все риски. Стерилизация подразумевает удаление всего. Никто ничего не сможет сделать после завершения операции. — Улыбка Шерлока была мрачной и холодной. — Я рассматривал такую возможность. На самом деле, не единожды. Первый раз, когда сбежал от Александра — продажа органов на чёрном рынке принесла бы мне немалые деньги. Достаточно, чтобы начать жизнь заново.

Джон подумал о Аннализе Дукарт, мёртвой на подобии операционного стола в окружении руин собственных мечтаний. От мысли о том, что на её месте мог оказаться Шерлок, кожу прошило холодом, Джон скользнул слабыми пальцами по повязке на руке Шерлока.

— Но ты же этого не сделал? 

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Это было слишком рискованно. Под анестезией я был бы совершенно беспомощным, никак не смог бы контролировать то, что со мной делают, да и с чего бы хирургу заботиться о сохранении моей жизни? Он мог бы убить меня, забрать всё необходимое и даже больше, ещё и деньгами не пришлось бы делиться.

— Так значит, то, что ты сегодня сказал Александру?.. — Джон затаил дыхание, не совсем понимая, почему ответ Шерлока так много значил для него. Его совершенно не касалось, сохранял ли тот способность к деторождению, но в то же время Шерлок просто не должен был жертвовать своей возможностью иметь детей в угоду обретению свободы. Никто не должен.

— Ложь. Даже при поддержке Майкрофта и, если уж на то пошло, при его деньгах, оперативное вмешательство остаётся невероятно опасным вариантом. Нет официальной статистики в отношении уровня выживаемости как при стерилизации, так и при лигировании, но процент явно невысок. Операция не опробована, но она сделала бы меня бесполезным для любого альфы. Я мог бы жить без давления со стороны собственной биологии…

На лице Шерлока застыло выражение невероятной тоски, и Джон задумался, как же часто его подмывало отбросить все опасения и лечь под нож. Сколько раз Шерлоку приходилось напоминать себе, что это могло стать последним решением, которое он примет в своей жизни?

— Но я пытался упрочить своё существование, а не положить ему конец. — Шерлок моргнул и пришёл в себя, коротко повёл плечами. — И вот я всё ещё здесь, всё еще вполне функционирующая омега, и единственное, что делает моё нынешнее существование возможным, это моя связь с Александром. Если она разрушится…

Джон опустил голову, слабо кивнув в знак понимания. Теперь он уразумел, почему Шерлок отвёл пистолет в сторону. Дело было не в спасении Александра, а в сохранении жизни Шерлока в неизменном виде. Сколь бы шатким ни было его положение, лучшего шанса для него не предвиделось.

Полученные подробности гремели в черепе с почти невыносимым грохотом. Потом у него будет время уединиться и разложить всё по полочкам, но в этот момент Джона подхватило вихрем заполонивших его эмоций. Гнев из-за вторжения Александра так никуда и не делся, но теперь витал призрачной тенью в сравнении со свежей раной сочувствия.

— Встань? — попросил он, неловко поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку. Шерлок смотрел на него с недоумением.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что делать это сидя сложновато. — Джон покрепче сжал здоровую руку Шерлока и помог ему подняться, чтобы встать с ним лицом к лицу. Отчасти ему хотелось податься вперёд, притянуть в объятие это гибкое тело, но если он что и понял за этот день, так это то, что Шерлок больше всего ценил возможность выбирать самостоятельно, и Джон намеревался это его желание уважать.

Мысленно подготовившись к отказу, он приглашающе раскинул руки.

— Ты не против?

Шерлок склонил голову набок, скользя взглядом по лицу Джона, словно выискивая какой-то подспудный мотив или, возможно, просто пытаясь осознать его базовую потребность помочь любыми доступными способами. И всё же было за испытующим взглядом нечто ещё, какая-то озадаченность, словно он не мог понять, с чего бы кому-то хотеть прикоснуться к нему, не ожидая при этом ничего большего.

Наконец Шерлок неуверенно шагнул вперёд, позволяя Джону притянуть его к себе. Очень хотелось позволить всей пылающей под кожей ярости вылиться в отчаянное объятие, но Джон сдерживался, и Шерлок начал расслабляться.

Лёгкое прикосновение в районе поясницы вызвало у Джона улыбку, а мгновением позже большие ладони прижались к его спине — несильно, но решительно. Он чувствовал, как спина Шерлока медленно расслаблялась. Настороженность постепенно утихала, пока они не прижались друг к другу, принимая и даря ответное успокоение.

Джон пытался показать свои чувства без использования слов, передавая сочувствие от кожи к коже, позволяя своей решимости охранять Шерлока проявиться в напряжении мышц.

Они и раньше прикасались друг к другу, но так — никогда. Прежде это были случайные, отчаянные хватания после едва удавшегося побега — они отчасти цеплялись друг за друга, отчасти проверяли, нет ли травм, но в этом никогда не было подобной нежности. 

Джон нечасто чувствовал себя ценным для кого-то. Но в этот момент, когда Шерлок прижался щекой к его макушке и вздохнул, как казалось, с невероятным облегчением, Джон почувствовал, что хотя бы для этого человека воплощал собой нечто драгоценное: кого-то, кто беспокоился за самого Шерлока, а не просто за тело, которым он обладал.

— Будь всё иначе, — произнёс Джон в стремлении узнать ещё одну подробность об этом человеке, о котором знал так много и всё же невозможно мало. — Если бы в твоих силах было выбирать, как жить, что бы ты хотел?

Тихое дыхание коснулось волос на макушке, и когда Шерлок заговорил, сказанные тихим раскатистым голосом слова нашли живой отклик под кожей Джона и в его сердце.

— Это. — Шерлок крепче обнял Джона. — Только это.


	8. Знакомое зло

Тусклые зелёные цифры на настольных часах Джона отбрасывали странные тени на стены, укутывая комнату ревнивыми сумерками. Время уже уползло за час ночи, но сон так и не шёл.

Тело, может, и вымоталось до предела, но разум гудел, оживляя воспоминания о появлении Александра и рассказах Шерлока. Каждый раз, стоило только отпихнуть в сторону одну мысль, на её место приходили с десяток других, настоятельно требуя внимания. Крутило живот, съеденный впопыхах ужин навынос сидел под рёбрами, и Джон со вздохом уставился в темноту, с грустью думая о прошлом и собственной неспособности изменить течение жизни Шерлока.

Поведение Александра оставило шрамы, как эмоциональные, так и физические, и что-то подсказывало, что Шерлоку от них никогда не избавиться. Одно то, что он умудрился сохранить тягу к непокорности, уже было чудом, и Джон подозревал, что, если бы не дар в виде независимого детства, Шерлока заставили бы подчиниться системе, его жизнь была бы направлена на поддержание семейного быта. На его гениальность никто бы не обращал внимания, а наблюдения смолкли бы навсегда. Оставалось только гордиться столь яростно сопротивляющимся Шерлоком и утешаться тем, что здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, он был счастлив.

«Это. Только это».

Призрачное ощущение сжимающихся объятий коснулось рёбер, воспоминание вызвало улыбку. Джон не был уверен, что конкретно имел в виду Шерлок: Работу, жизнь в Лондоне или простую радость относительной свободы, но присутствие во всём этом самого Джона было очевидным. Друг или нечто большее — это было неважно. Их отношения были чем-то драгоценным, и горько-сладкая радость заполнила грудь при воспоминании о безмолвной уверенности Шерлока.

Теперь было ясно, почему он защищал своего альфу. Кончина Александра была ему неудобна, даже если отчаянно хотелось убить гада. Нет, смерть альфы была угрозой — опасностью, с которой приходилось считаться.

У Шерлока были варианты на случай непредвиденных проблем, это уж наверняка, но насколько отчаянных мер они могли потребовать? Перевесит ли желание обрести независимость риски оперативного вмешательства? Ляжет ли он под нож в стремлении сохранить столь яростно охраняемую самостоятельность, или у него на уме были и другие стратегии?

Так или иначе, Джон не собирался от него отворачиваться. Какой бы путь ни выбрал Шерлок, Джон приложит все усилия, чтобы оставаться рядом столько, сколько его присутствие будет желанным. Что бы ни понадобилось, Джон постарается это сделать.

Тяжело вздохнув, он бросил взгляд на часы, ловя момент смены цифр. Усталость накрепко засела в суставах, но избавиться от неё не получалось. Слух напряжённо вылавливал чужеродные звуки, тело было готово реагировать, и в два часа ночи Джон злобно скалился на дверь своей спальни — челюсти сжаты, позвоночник напряжён.

Бред какой-то. Всего час назад он с ног валился. А теперь дёргался на каждый скрип половицы и нечаянно долетевший с улицы звук ночного города. Умом Джон понимал, что такая реакция вполне естественна: в его дом вторглись, его убежище осквернили. Если он был в таком состоянии — нервном, на грани срыва, — то каковы были шансы Шерлока хоть немного успокоиться?

Наконец Джон включил светильник и отшвырнул одеяла. Он просто проверит: быстренько заглянет, не более того, только чтобы убедиться, что с Шерлоком всё в порядке. Необходимость сделать это казалось глупой, но иначе Джон так всю ночь и проворочается, беспокоясь и нервничая.

Ступени стенали под его весом, и Джон вздохнул, увидев пробивающееся из-под двери золотое сияние включённой в гостиной лампы. Открыв дверь, он переступил порог и обвёл взглядом комнату. Шерлок притащил постельное бельё из своей комнаты и устроился в мягких глубинах дивана. Он сжался в самом углу, подсунув под голову смятый в комок грязный свитер Джона и держа в руках толстую книгу.

Обычно по ночам ему не удавалось успокоиться из-за того, что работы было по горло, или если не терпелось дождаться результатов очередного заковыристого эксперимента. Но этой ночью Шерлок выглядел так, словно ему очень хотелось пойти в кровать, но заставить себя это сделать у него не получалось.

Разум Джона накрыло осознанием, и он обругал себя за то, что не догадался раньше. Александр пробрался в их квартиру через окно в спальне Шерлока. По сути это был эпицентр трагедии: слабейшее звено в их защите. И неважно, что люди Майкрофта уже несколько часов как поставили дополнительное наружное наблюдение или что створки были крепко заперты. Факты ничего не значат для иррационального подсознания. Думать, будто Шерлок сможет заснуть у себя в комнате, было идиотизмом.

— Ты хоть попытался отдохнуть? — спросил Джон и смиренно кивнул, когда Шерлок коротко мотнул головой, ничего не признавая словами, но всё равно подтверждая все опасения.

— Я не устал.

«Лгун», — подумал Джон, глядя на напоминающие отпечатки пальцев тёмные отметины под глазами Шерлока и вяло обмякшее тело. Пусть даже ментально он не был истощён, эмоционально явно вымотался до предела. Нападение Александра было лишь началом тревог этого дня. Шерлок рассказывал о своём прошлом с завидным самообладанием, но это была лишь актёрская игра. Ему немалого стоило вытащить всё это на поверхность и разложить перед Джоном, чтобы тот смог понять.

— Шерлок…

— Ты и сам не лучше, — подметил Шерлок. — Чем ты занимался? Лежал в кровати и нервничал?

Джон вздохнул и потёр ладонью затылок.

— Вроде того.

Они провели ужасный вечер, пытаясь прийти в себя, но беспокойство Шерлока ещё только предстояло усмирить. Джон понимал, что помощи от него не было. Нежелание оставлять Шерлока сделало попытку принять душ в лучшем случае небрежной, а потом Джон слишком долго бродил по квартире, проверяя двери и окна. И только проходя мимо Шерлока достаточно близко, чтобы тот смог обхватить тёплыми пальцами его запястье, он понял, что наверняка выглядел распоследним параноиком.

Хотелось бы сказать, что последние несколько часов улучшили положение, но это было бы самообманом.

— Я всё думал, намекал ли Майкрофт на что-то этим своим «покинуть Лондон». Здесь не слишком-то безопасно, да?

Шерлок напрягся и поднял голову, вялость резко сменилась ясной сосредоточенностью.

— Это нелепо. Александра заперли в каком-то бункере. Мне ничто не угрожает.

Джон видел дерзко вздёрнутый подбородок и сомнение во взгляде Шерлока. Безопасность квартиры на Бейкер-стрит не в первый раз скомпрометирована, но это было нечто иное. До них пытались добраться не из-за Работы. Это было личное дело.

— Кого ты пытаешься убедить? Меня или себя самого?

Тяжкий вздох потревожил воздух, и Шерлок обречённо уронил голову, прижал руку к глазам, а потом провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Обоих, — признался он, закрывая книгу и обводя взглядом гостиную. — Это смешно. Чего нам бояться?

Джон не успел даже ответить, как с улицы донёсся громкий лязг. Он тут же рванулся вперёд, вставая между Шерлоком и угрозой.

— Наверное, соседская кошка добралась до мусорных баков миссис Хадсон, — подсказал Шерлок, но от Джона не укрылось, как он сам наклонился вперёд, словно готовясь вскочить на ноги, — или лиса объедки ищет.

— Наверное? — переспросил Джон, обернувшись через плечо, а потом прошагал до кухонного стола и взял пистолет. — Пойду проверю.

— Это так необходимо? — фыркнул Шерлок, следуя за Джоном по пятам и непрестанно шипя возражения. — Ты слишком бурно реагируешь. Майкрофт обезопасил это место не хуже национального банка, включая засевшую в доме напротив команду наблюдения — думал, я не замечу. Это не криминальный гений с командой убийц под рукой. Это просто Александр. У него больше нет денег, чтобы нанять людей выполнить всю грязную работу за него, и он никогда не признается кому-то из своих так называемых друзей, что ему нужна помощь.

Шагнув в комнату Шерлока, Джон заметил, что его пытались скорее успокоить, чем в чём-то обвинить, но это не имело никакого значения. Он будто снова оказался на поле боя после сражения — не чувствовал ни эйфории, ни ликования, лишь напряжённо ждал очередную атаку.

Отведя шторы, Джон проверил пожарный выход — чисто, — а потом наклонился к стеклу и вгляделся в переулок внизу. Ну конечно, один из мусорных баков был перевёрнут. Какое бы существо это ни сотворило, оно уже сбежало, хотя перед этим явно покопалось в рассыпавшихся по земле отходах.

— Я же говорил, — пробормотал из-за спины Шерлок, который слишком напряжённо проверял, что им ничего не угрожает, и не заметил, как уткнулся Джону подбородком в плечо.

— Если ты был так уверен, что тут ничего нет, зачем пошёл со мной? — спросил Джон и слабо рассмеялся, когда Шерлок капризно поджал губы. — Слушай, ты же понимаешь, что это нормально, да? Чувствовать себя вот так.

Судя по выражению лица, Шерлок пришёл в искренний ужас от того, что его назвали нормальным, и Джон, удостоверившись, что пистолет на предохранителе, подтолкнул соседа обратно в сторону гостиной.

— Спроси любого, к кому в дом когда-нибудь вламывались, и тебе скажут то же самое. Это инстинкт.

— Это нелогично, — проворчал Шерлок, сложив руки на груди. — Хотя ощущения не то чтобы новые. Я много месяцев от каждой тени шарахался после первого побега.

— Ощущение преследования. — Джон кивнул и, оглядевшись, взял Шерлоково одеяло и всучил ему в руки. — Идём. Наверх.

Шерлок поднял голову к потолку.

— Зачем?

— Этаж выше, защищаться проще, всего один вход, если, конечно, никто не решится вломиться через люк на крышу. Как пожарный выход он, конечно, не годится, но всё это делает мою комнату самым безопасным помещением. — Джон спешно поднялся по ступеням и распахнул дверь, а потом положил пистолет на тумбочку у кровати. — Если уж на то пошло, один из нас может сторожить, пока второй спит.

Шерлок замешкался на пороге, разглядывая спартанскую обстановку комнаты Джона. Смотреть было особо не на что, но Шерлок откровенно впитывал информацию по каплям, словно губка, делая бог знает какие выводы по состоянию, в котором находился узкий клочок территории Джона.

— Я устроюсь на полу, а ты ложись на кровать, — сказал Джон, комом стаскивая на пол одеяло и подушку, а потом уселся сверху спиной к матрасу.

— То есть сказав, что один из нас может сторожить, ты имел в виду себя. — Шерлок приподнял брови, прислонившись к стене с таким видом, будто изготовился спорить. — А говорят, рыцарство мертво.

— Не будь такой задницей. — Джон вытянул ноги перед собой и, убедившись, что Зиг лежит в пределах досягаемости, сложил руки на груди. — Ложись на кровать и поспи, потому что из нас двоих весь в синяках здесь ты. Я буду сторожить, потому что это мой пистолет, а стоять на карауле мне не впервой.

— А мне, что ли, впервой? — Шерлок вздохнул, словно у него просто не было сил спорить, и Джон поджал губы, глядя, как он забрался на матрас и повалился ничком. — Есть причина, почему мои привычки в плане сна большинству людей кажутся совершенно неприемлемыми. Во время жизни с Александром, а потом при ночёвках на улицах глубокий сон ставил меня в слишком уязвимое положение. Пришлось приспосабливаться. За мной не нужно присматривать, Джон.

Джон опустил голову и уставился на свои колени, понимая, что все до единого привычки Шерлока коренились во временах ужасного обращения с ним того человека. Начиная с наркотиков и заканчивая отношением к собственному телу — всему виной был Александр. Все предлоги Шерлока насчёт заострения разума были лишь ширмой для усмирения любопытства. Шерлок хоть раз в жизни рассказывал кому-то всё то, чем поделился с Джоном? Это очень вряд ли. Единственным, кто мог быть допущен к деталям, оставался Майкрофт, а Джон с трудом представлял себе Шерлока обнажающим душу перед братом.

— Я знаю. — Он поднял взгляд к двери. — Но я больше ни хрена сделать не могу. Позволь мне… позволь мне хотя бы это, ладно?

Шерлок вздохнул, ткань со спокойным шорохом скользнула по простыням, пружины в матрасе скрипнули под весом. Мгновение — и в левое плечо Джона уткнулся лоб Шерлока, а в правое — костлявые колени. Это значило, что он съёжился до невозможности, стараясь быть как можно ближе, не прижимаясь при этом к Джону всем телом. Присутствие Шерлока словно обволакивало, и, если бы Джон откинул голову назад, то уткнулся бы макушкой ему в живот. В этом не было ничего откровенно оберегающего, но Джон почувствовал себя лучше, чем за весь предыдущий вечер. Незыблемость присутствия Шерлока придавала сил.

На них опустилось прозрачное спокойствие — относительная тишина лондонской ночи, подчёркнутая шелестом дыхания Шерлока. Снаружи капли дождя разбивались об люк и сбегали в водосток, а проезжающие время от времени машины добавляли тихий гул. Джон впитывал ощущения, открыв все свои чувства. Он помнил, каково стоять на карауле — насколько легко потеряться в мыслях и отвлечься от окружающего мира, — и использовал проверенные старые методы. В этот момент его, может, и не окружали опасные горы Афганистана, но перед глазами всё равно был поддающийся пристальному изучению ландшафт с лёгким дополнением в виде присутствия Шерлока.

Глубокое дыхание через нос помогало отогнать беспокойство. Комната для него самого ничем особенным не пахла, хотя Шерлок, наверное, думал совсем по-другому. Воздух наполняли тонкие нотки — вроде запаха стираного белья, оставленного сохнуть на солнце. Не мыло, но нечто свежее и яркое. Ядовитый страх больше не пятнал атмосферу в доме, а жгучий след от антисептика превратился в постепенно угасающий оттенок. Остался только Шерлок, и его запах сгладил острые углы беспокойства Джона.

Время ускользало, часы отмеряли минуты, пока на небе не начали появляться первые проблески рассвета. Глаза Джона уже откровенно горели, очень хотелось отдохнуть. Спина болела от сидения на твёрдом полу, а разум сосредоточился на выполнении простейшей задачи: высчитывании всевозможных вариантов и наблюдении за бледнеющими тенями.

От тычка пальца в спину Джон подскочил и, развернувшись, наткнулся на затуманенный взгляд серебристых глаз, в котором явно сквозила вина. Шерлок зарылся под одеяла и, казалось, отключился. Но нет, несмотря на явную вялость и сонливость, но взгляд у него был вполне себе бодрым.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты поспал.

— Подремал, — ответил Шерлок. Его голос напоминал хриплый рокот, а взгляд скользнул к двери. — Хватит уже. Залезай. — Он откатился от края и, прижавшись спиной к стене, в качестве откровенного приглашения оставил половину узкого матраса пустым. — Посидишь так ещё, и твоя хромота даст о себе знать в полную силу. Получится труп ходячий, и толку мне от тебя не будет никакого.

— Но…

Громкий стон Шерлока перекрыл все дальнейшие возражения, он сел, взъерошенный и раздражённый, а потом потянулся вниз к бедру Джона и выдернул из-под него подушку, так что тот чуть не завалился набок.

— Мы. В безопасности. — Он чётко проговаривал каждое слово, но потом смягчил голос. — Когда ты рядом, я действительно думаю, что так и есть. Кроме того, с Александром и лично-то иметь дело неприятно. Я отказываюсь допускать даже мысль о том, что его присутствие оставит следы. Я сбежал от него для того, чтобы жить своей жизнью, а не бегать и прятаться за закрытыми дверьми.

Он повалился на матрас и отвернулся к стене, явно показывая, что всё сказал, а Джон смерил взглядом оставленное ему место. У него не было внятной причины залезть в кровать к Шерлоку, тем более что внизу была ещё одна свободная, не говоря уже о диване. Если уж на то пошло, на полу места было предостаточно.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы всё это озвучить, но потом сжал зубы. Шерлок сам сказал, что присутствие Джона даёт ему ощущение безопасности. Именно Джон рядом не давал подступить кружащимся на грани сознания иррациональным страхам. Уйти означало лишить Шерлока этого избавления.

Джон понимал, что ищет себе оправдания, но слишком устал, чтобы подбирать возражения. Это была плохая идея, интимная до неприличия, но когда Шерлока беспокоили подобные проблемы? Он никогда не уклонялся от прикосновений Джона. Даже в последнее время строгие ограничения в плане физических контактов были исключительно инициативой Джона, его слабыми попытками выказать Шерлоку некое уважение. 

— Хватит размышлять, просто залезай, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Раскомандовался, — пробормотал Джон, но, несмотря на все свои возражения, подчинился.

И это было самое блаженное из возможных подчинение. Остатки напряжения ушли, когда он устроился на ещё теплых после Шерлока простынях, а запах, принёсший первое облегчение несколько часов назад, снова заполнил ноздри. Узкая кровать предоставляла не так много места для двух взрослых мужчин, и Джон мог разглядеть под тканью одежды выступающий позвоночник Шерлока: крепко поддерживавшее его тело стальное основание.

Когда спишь с кем-то в одной кровати, к этому нужно привыкать, но Джон ошарашенно осознал, что всё это казалось чем-то совершенно естественным, начиная с просевшего матраса и заканчивая прижатыми к его лодыжкам ступнями Шерлока. Они оба были полностью одеты, целомудренно лежали спиной к спине, но для Джона это значило намного больше, чем все обнажённые соблазнительные любовники. Он наслаждался удовлетворением, усыпляющими волнами омывающим его. 

Мир уже терял очертания под весом дрёмы, когда Джон отдалённо почувствовал прикосновение к запястью — Шерлок потянулся рукой себе за спину. Джон устало осознал мягкость этого касания — молчаливая просьба. Возможно, Шерлоку не нужны были утешения, но это не значило, что он их не хотел. Джон не мог отказать ему в чём-то настолько простом.

Прохладные пальцы ласково сплелись с его тёплыми, хоть и под неудобным из-за позы углом. Сухие ладони прижались друг к другу, и Джон провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам руки Шерлока, позволяя крепкому контакту убаюкать себя. Сон, наконец, выбрался из-под крыльев его разума и окружил его тьмой.

Проснувшись, Джон увидел проникающий через смотрящий на южную сторону люк яркий солнечный свет, заливающий кровать уютным теплом. Постельное бельё смялось вокруг них, а подушка упала на пол. В какой-то момент Джон перевернулся и теперь лежал на спине, пристроив голову на край подушки Шерлока. Хотя это вряд ли имело значение, потому что Шерлок ею и не пользовался — он сполз вниз, так что ноги упёрлись в изножье кровати, а голова лежала на уровне груди Джона. Шерлок во сне отвернулся от стены, его левая рука крепко сжимала запястье Джона, а правая, запутавшись в ткани футболки, тянула её на себя.

Джон осторожно опустил руку, одним пальцем отодвигая одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на лицо безмятежно спавшего Шерлока. Синяки созрели, пятнами проявляя свои чернильные обвинения, и Джон поборол просившуюся на лицо гримасу. Шерлоку при погоне за подозреваемыми доставалось и похуже, но сейчас это были не добытые в драке трофеи.

Мысль о том, что кто угодно мог посмотреть на этого мужчину и решить, что имеет право его контролировать, наполняла Джона яростью. И ему было насрать, что так повелось издавна — это неправильно. Но это нельзя было назвать смутной бесформенной несправедливостью. Всё проявлялось в очертании профиля Шерлока, в завитках его волос. Для Джона весь вопрос стал очень личным: проблема, вставшая под ужасающим углом.

Кто-то мог бы понять его неправильно, решить, что он злится на притязания Александра, потому что хочет забрать Шерлока себе… И Джон бы соврал, если бы не чувствовал глубоко внутри намёки на такое желание. Однако Шерлок — не приз, который можно выиграть. Джон просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок мог свободно выбирать жизнь себе по вкусу, а не существовать в условиях вынужденного компромисса.

Его внимание привлекло тихое сопение, и Джон согнал с лица всякое недовольство, сосредотачиваясь на том, что было здесь и сейчас. Хмурость прочертила линию на лбу Шерлока, он наморщил нос под прикосновением солнечных лучей и медленно просыпался. Джон широко улыбнулся, когда Шерлок уткнулся лицом в матрас, пытаясь спрятаться в тени, и застонал, не сумев снова провалиться в ускользающий сон.

— Доброе утро. — Голос Джона спросонья звучал сипло и тихо, и он приподнял бровь, когда Шерлок, сонно прищурившись, поднял к нему лицо.

— День, — лаконичным хрипом поправил Шерлок и, схватив подушку, накрыл ею голову. — Часа два точно, судя по положению солнца.

Взгляд на часы подтвердил заявление Шерлока, и Джон мысленно порадовался, что ему не нужно было на работу. Отчасти он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что позволил себе валяться в постели до обеда, но они с Шерлоком отчаянно нуждались в отдыхе. Кроме того, ему было невероятно тепло и удобно, словно внешний мир оказался где-то бесконечно далеко, и Джону не хотелось разрушать их спокойное уединение.

Он с кряхтением вытянул руки над головой, мышцы под кожей приходили в тонус. Шерлок разжал сминавшую футболку Джона руку и в попытках спрятаться от дневного света, вовсю развернувшегося за окном, глубже зарылся под одеяла, по пути заехав коленом по бедру коротко усмехнувшегося Джона.

Одним быстрым движением Шерлок накинул Джону на голову угол одеяла, привлекая его во влажную пещеру из ткани и пуха. Смутный свет проникал через ткань, создавая странные, неземные сумерки. Изогнутые кверху уголки губ Шерлока намекали, что он сделал это из чистого озорства, но был ещё какой-то намёк на разделение вроде «мы и они», на то, чтобы спрятаться от всего мира, сохраняя одно уединение на двоих. И Джон был только рад подчиниться.

Он было вдохнул, чтобы заговорить, но понял, что не может подобрать слова. Все его мысли позволяли воспоминаниям об Александре ворваться в их крошечное убежище, и Джон был готов на всё, чтобы не допустить этого. В итоге он прикусил язык, позволяя молчанию окутать их с головой.

Они оба лежали на боку: Шерлок спиной к стене, а Джон — к открытому краю кровати. Их колени были согнуты, ноги соприкасались вдоль голеней, а руки занимали пространство матраса между ними.

Сначала Шерлок прижимал ладони к матрасу под грудью, но через пару минут протянул руку и аккуратно провёл по пальцам Джона, между ними, очерчивая костяшки и прослеживая линии на ладони, словно считывая все секреты. В его движениях не было поспешности. Шерлок как всегда неторопливо изучал мельчайшие детали. Джон же наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от скольжения по коже кончиков пальцев Шерлока, со спокойной решимостью касающихся мозолей и ссадин.

По спине пробежала лёгкая дрожь, и Джон сжал бёдра, пытаясь утихомирить плещущееся внизу живота возбуждение. Руки никогда не были его эрогенной зоной, но здесь, в темноте, всё казалось исключительно интимным. Каждый вдох на вкус был как Шерлок, и Джон чувствовал, как тяжелеет, кружится голова, как пьянит медленное скольжение прикосновений Шерлока.

Джон перевернул ладонь, мягко проводя по уязвимой плоти над бьющимся пульсом. Резкое шипение втянутого сквозь зубы воздуха заставило поднять взгляд, различить в окружающем полумраке румянец, окрасивший бледные щёки. Он встретился взглядом с сияющими серыми глазами, и горло перехватило, пришлось сглотнуть и облизнуть губы.

Из груди Шерлока вырвался тяжёлый вздох, который он явно не старался подавить, и Джон зажмурился, ощутив прокатившуюся по телу взрывную волну желания. И непонятно, что хуже: знать, что Шерлок тоже чувствовал это, эту томительную непреходящую потребность, молчаливую, но неизбежную, или осознавать, сколько всего стояло у них на пути.

Никакие слова не смогли бы заставить окружающие их проблемы испариться; Джон вздохнул и поднял руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке. Тот сразу же повернулся, вжался в его ладонь, словно оголодал без прикосновений, вот только это не было мучительное отчаяние течной омеги. Так Шерлок показывал свои до времени тщательно скрываемые истинные чувства: лишь проблеск того, что так сильно хотелось узнать ещё лучше.

Призрачный поцелуй скользнул по внутренней стороне запястья, и вздох Джона напоминал скорее всхлип, когда он прочувствовал вложенные в этот жест эмоции: желание и извинение одновременно.

Пульс сбивался с ритма, но отчаяние медленно тонуло под наплывом обновлённой решимости. Джон отказывался верить, что всё именно настолько безнадёжно, как казалось. Возможно, в этот момент и не стоило ничего предпринимать, но это не означало, что нужно отступить окончательно и бесповоротно. Он не собирался позволить обнаруженным в нежной привязанности Шерлока перспективам сойти на нет и не сомневался, что намерения самого Шерлока чем-то отличались. Пусть лицо и выражало лишь сожаление, но даже в накрывших их сумерках можно было разглядеть, как работал никогда не стопорившийся разум Шерлока.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван глухим отрывистым гулом откуда-то из комнаты. Они оба застыли, напрягая слух, пока Джон не осознал, что это было оповещение о пришедшем сообщении на его телефоне. Так и подмывало проигнорировать этот звук, но вторжение уже произошло, сломало оболочку их уединения, позволило накатиться тревогам реального мира — уже не далёким, а острым и не допускающим пренебрежения.

— Наверняка Лестрейд, — сказал Шерлок и, обхватив пальцами руку Джона, отвёл её от лица.

— Мне взять телефон? — спросил Джон, желая сохранить их уединение, пусть даже всего на пару секунд. — Выбор за тобой.

По взгляду Шерлока было ясно, что он всё просчитывал, прикидывая возможные поводы для разговора у инспектора и осознавая, что кроме обычных дружеских фраз в сообщениях несомненно окажется информация по делу Доннелли.

Как бы ему ни хотелось притвориться, будто внешнего мира не существует, именно эта мысль поставила точку. Если бы Шерлок отбросил зов Работы, это было бы извращением его сущности, а этого Джон хотел меньше всего. Он желал видеть оригинал, а не бледную копию, ищущую одобрения. 

— Посмотри, чего он хочет, — наконец ответил Шерлок, скидывая одеяло и впуская солнечный свет, а потом посмотрел на Джона и приподнял бровь. — А там уже решу, стоит ли это того, чтобы вылезать из постели.

Джон сел, провёл пальцами по волосам и, наклонившись, поднял джинсы с пола. Экран телефона светился в одном из карманов, и Джон, вытянув его оттуда, принялся листать сообщения Грега.

— Надеется, что мы в порядке, а ещё думает, что ты захочешь узнать, что токсикологический анализ Амелии Доннелли не показал ничего неожиданного. Только наркотики.

— Что? — Шерлок приподнялся на локте и, навалившись на руку Джона, сам прочитал сообщения. — Это результаты от Молли или от Андерсона?

— Не уточнил.

Шерлок выдернул мобильник из рук Джона и, усевшись по-турецки, принялся яростно набирать сообщения. Лоб прочертила сосредоточенность, и Джон на мгновение залюбовался: Шерлок стал обычным беспардонным собой. После событий прошлого дня это принесло облегчение. Шерлок сидел прямо, ровно расправив плечи под поношенной футболкой. Джон мог бы привыкнуть к этом виду: воронье гнездо на голове, мятая одежда, мягкие спросонья черты лица, принявшего обычное сосредоточенное выражение, когда Шерлок перевёл всё внимание на дело.

Ту лёгкость, с которой Шерлок переключился от молчаливой интимности к бесстрастному профессионализму, можно было бы принять за пренебрежительность, но Джон знал, что это лишь ещё одно проявление имеющего свои пределы контроля. Шерлок был не из тех, кто поддаётся бесполезным сантиментам. Он не заморачивался с обдумыванием проблемы, а сосредотачивался на поиске её решения. И Джон собирался следовать его примеру. Наверняка где-то должен быть ответ для ситуации Шерлока, и этот ответ нужно было найти.

— Мне нужно в лабораторию, — заявил Шерлок и, отдавая Джону телефон, чуть задержал прикосновение пальцев к его ладони. — Сколько тебе нужно на сборы?

— Полчаса? — это было оптимистично приблизительное время, и Джон со вздохом наблюдал, как его друг одним гибким движением вскочил на ноги и решительно зашагал к двери.

— Двадцать минут, — крикнул Шерлок через плечо, сбегая по лестнице и оставляя Джона в одиночестве. — Не больше!

Джон потёр ладонями лицо и поморщился, почувствовав боль в ссадинах, а потом встал и принялся поспешно доставать и надевать одежду. Он действовал на автопилоте, застёгивая рубашку, а его разум так и тянулся к простыням, обновляя воспоминание о таком уютном и тихом Шерлоке.

Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы не вмешательство телефона. Приглашение к большему? Извинение? Всё вместе? Наивно было бы думать, что в исследовании происходящего между ними хоть что-то могло быть просто. Тут не только существование Александра отбрасывало тень, не было и чего-то совершенно чётко определённого вроде измены. В конце концов, Шерлок никаких обетов не давал. Как и было сказано прошлым вечером, он сам себе не принадлежал, чтобы кому-то отдаться.

Упрямый гнев бурлил внутри. Шерлок, может, и принимал это как лучший вариант, на какой мог надеяться: половинчатая свобода волеизъявления; но будь Джон проклят, если согласится на этом и остановиться. Не только из-за того, что ощутимо висело между ними, но проявлялось лишь в словах привязанности, но потому что Шерлок заслуживал большего. Он так старательно боролся и столь многого добился собственными силами. А теперь в игру собирался вступить Джон.

Один вопрос: с чего начать?

Послышался шум включённого душа, Джон нашёл ботинки, быстро обулся и, прихватив Зиг, поспешил вниз, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Хлопья посыпались в миску, а потом Джон залил их молоком и принялся жевать, не отходя от раковины, потому что слишком спешил, чтобы присесть. Тостер с чайником сработали одновременно, и Джон попытался прикинуть шансы хоть чем-то накормить Шерлока.

Пару минут спустя Шерлок выскочил из ванной с влажными волосами и тщательно одетый. Только висевшая на правом запястье манжета осталась не застёгнутой. Джон сразу же понял почему и сочувственно поджал губы. Шерлоку пришлось снять повязку, чтобы помыться, и хотя опухлость большей частью уже сошла, синяки от пальцев Александра чёткими полосами прочерчивали бледную кожу.

— Всё ещё болит? — спросил Джон, отставив тарелку, и достал бинт из аптечки под раковиной. Разорвав целлофановую упаковку, он потянулся к руке Шерлока и осторожно осмотрел её. — Двигать кистью можешь?

— Да, но ощущения болезненные. Особенно здесь. — Шерлок показал на локтевой нерв, где кожа так и оставалась припухшей и тёмной из-за синяков. — И сколько ещё это продержится?

Джон криво усмехнулся непоседливости Шерлока.

— Несколько дней как минимум. Через пару минут организую перевязку. Знаю, это непросто, но хотя бы попробуй не тревожить руку, ладно? — Говорил он скорее в силу надежды, чем по опыту, понимая, что Шерлок скорее напряжёт тело до предела, чем прислушается к его потребностям. — И позавтракай. Пища поспособствует выздоровлению.

Он подтолкнул тосты к Шерлоку и с удовлетворением наблюдал, как тот сначала неохотно откусил немного, а потом слопал весь тост с чем-то сильно похожим на энтузиазм. К тому моменту, когда больное запястье было зафиксировано повязкой, Шерлок успел взяться за второй кусок, и Джон удовлетворённо отпил чай. Жидкость обжигала, но он проглотил всё как можно быстрее, осознавая тиканье отсчёта ослабевающего терпения Шерлока.

Шерлок сам себя заставлял торопиться. Лаборатория и результаты исследования никуда не денутся, задержись они на десять минут или на два часа, но Джон видел поведение Шерлока насквозь: тот пытался отвлечься. Шерлок застрял в совершенно безвыходной ситуации, поэтому пытался контролировать все аспекты существования, какие были ему доступны. Власть над собственной жизнью была прискорбно слабой, но в расследовании он видел нечто, на что мог повлиять.

— Готов? — спросил Шерлок, отряхивая крошки с губ и хватаясь за пиджак, а потом увидел, как Джон засунул Зиг за пояс джинсов на спине. — Неужели это необходимо?

— Не хочу, чтобы меня застигли врасплох без него, — ответил Джон и махнул Шерлоку спускаться вперёд и открывать входную дверь. — Тем более раз я теперь знаю, каков Александр. — Он вскинул руку, прерывая возражения на тему того, что альфа был под присмотром Майкрофта. — Я знаю, что он сейчас где-то там заперт, но пистолет всё равно отправляется с нами. Просто на всякий случай.

Он ожидал возражений, но понятливый кивок Шерлока и переключение на призыв такси говорили о многом. Даже теперь, много часов спустя, ни один из них не мог найти утешение в рациональных доводах.

Шерлок упорно глядел в окно, пробегающий мимо город отражался в его глазах, а Джон крутил в руках телефон, нажимая кнопки под бегущие вскачь мысли. Несмотря на всю полученную информацию ему всё еще не хватало данных для построения стратегии. Да, он знал о жизни Шерлока, но не понимал саму суть культуры, загнавшей его в настолько прочную ловушку. Она казалась чужеродной и архаичной, чем-то свойственным дремучим временам. Ему нужно было обсудить это с кем-то хорошо знакомым с системой, но не являющимся её жертвой. 

Он подумал о выданных ему вчера Грегом бумагах, оставшихся на тумбочке. У него совсем не было времени просмотреть мелкий текст, и теперь Джон жалел, что не уделил этому первостепенное внимание. Возможно, там и не получилось бы найти что-то полезное, но всё лучше, чем ничего.

К тому моменту, как такси резко затормозило, его мысли превратились в трясину вероятностей. Однако Джон и понятия не имел, что тут может помочь, а что умерло в зародыше благодаря сложностям мира, в котором родился Шерлок.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джон устремил все мысли к предстоящему дню и, подвинувшись, собрался выйти из такси. Но его остановили вцепившиеся в запястье пальцы сидевшего рядом Шерлока: пришлось замереть и обернуться.

— Ты хочешь написать Майкрофту, — заявил Шерлок с нечитаемым выражением серебристых глаз. — Последние десять минут ты не выпускал телефон из рук. Постоянно листал список контактов и задерживался на секции буквы «М». Не стоит беспокоиться. Он будет в клубе «Диоген», а если заявишься лично, получишь больше шансов на искренний ответ.

Джон помедлил, слишком хорошо зная методы Шерлока, чтобы оспаривать его утверждения. Кроме того, всё было именно так. Именно Майкрофт был человеком, имеющим влияние на Александра — пусть силой власти, а не уважения.

— А мне это чем-то поможет? — спросил Джон, склонив голову набок. — Он сможет рассказать мне что-то, чего не можешь ты?

Шерлок отвёл взгляд и, открыв дверцу такси на свой стороне, вышел, а потом наклонился и, взглянув на водителя, понизил голос так, чтобы услышать мог лишь Джон.

— Несмотря на все попытки контролировать собственное поведение, Майкрофт относится к омегам так, как было заложено в детстве. Поэтому он не желает обременять меня подробностями своих планов. Ты — другое дело. Возможно, он сможет успокоить тебя доводами, которые мне не подвластны.

— Погоди. — Джон потянулся через сидение и схватил Шерлока за манжету, когда тот уже собирался отойти. — Я тебя здесь не оставлю!

— Ну а в клубе от меня толку не будет! В моём присутствии Майкрофт ничего тебе не скажет. Я буду в лаборатории. — Он махнул на возвышающийся у него за спиной Бартс и подавил вздох, когда Джон нахмурился. — Я ценю твоё беспокойство, — пробормотал он, прижимая перевязанную руку к виску, а потом расслабленно уронил её, — но в нём нет необходимости. Я в безопасности. — Он закатил глаза, увидев гримасу Джона, и вздохнул, словно шёл на великие жертвы. — Если мне понадобится пойти куда-то ещё, я пришлю сообщение.

Это был компромисс, урезание независимости Шерлока ради спокойствия Джона, и тот неохотно задавил в себе сомнения и ровно кивнул. В какой-то момент беспокойство начинает душить, и хотя у Джона внутри всё сжималось при мысли о том, чтобы выпустить Шерлока из виду, он отбросил это ощущение. Как бы сильно ни хотелось, они не могли всю свою жизнь провести наподобие сиамских близнецов — это была бы всего лишь очередная клетка.

— Ладно. Если ничего не изменится, встретимся тут через час.

Шерлок кивнул и, захлопнув дверцу, постучал по крыше такси на прощание. Джон смотрел, как он уходит, неотрывно глядя на тонкую, тёмную фигуру, пока полы пальто не исчезли за дверьми Бартса.

Такси отъехало от тротуара, увозя Джона через хаос лондонских улиц, а потом остановилось возле простого здания любимого убежища Майкрофта. Внутри госслужащие поедали поздний обед, молчаливо восседая в мягких креслах и прячась за развёрнутыми газетами. Джон, не обращая на них внимания, проследовал за бессловесным швейцаром до дальней комнаты, где Майкрофт стоял у окна, покачивая в руке бокал с янтарной жидкостью и невидяще смотря вдаль.

— О, Джон. Я вас ждал. Надеюсь, хорошо отоспались?

На эту шутливую любезность Джон лишь оскалился, потому что Майкрофт и так наверняка знал ответ. Сколько всего из прошлого вечера он видел? Бессонницу Шерлока, боевую настороженность Джона… Он был уверен почти наверняка, что в его спальне камер не было, но это не означало, что Майкрофт не знал, где Шерлок провёл ночные часы, как и все утренние.

— Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы прийти в себя, — наконец ответил он, — но да, поспать удалось.

Майкрофт покачал жидкость в бокале и с нечитаемым выражением лица сделал глоток, а потом махнул рукой на бутылку.

— Выпьете?

— Пожалуй, откажусь. — Джон сел в одно из вольтеровских кресел, решив, что лучше быть начеку. Майкрофт, может, и предлагал выпивку, но скорее использовал это как завязку для разговора, чтобы расслабить Джона, а не удовлетворить его жажду. — Шерлока рассказал мне о… обо всём.

— В этом я сомневаюсь.

Джон замер и, нахмурившись, поднял голову. Сначала он подумал, что Майкрофт ставил под сомнение доверие к нему Шерлока, но это подозрение рассеялось при виде опущенных в очевидном расстройстве плеч. 

— Не поймите меня неправильно, Джон. Я совершенно уверен, что Шерлок открыл вам больше, чем кому бы то ни было, включая меня. Но по собственному опыту знаю, что некоторые аспекты собственной жизни он обсуждать не желает. Постоянно обходит их молчанием, настаивает, что не хочет «нагружать деталями». — Майкрофт приподнял бровь, а у Джона сердце упало при воспоминании об этих самых словах, сказанных низким голосом Шерлока. — Возможно, более точно было бы сказать, что он рассказал вам почти обо всём.

— Собираетесь заполнить пробелы? — вызывающе спросил Джон. Майкрофт задумчиво сузил глаза, а потом опустился в кресло напротив.

— Если посчитаю это необходимым, — тонкогубо улыбнулся Майкрофт, и Джон резко вдохнул, осознав, что они в этот момент оценивали друг друга, решали, считать собеседника союзником или очередным препятствием. Если играть по правилам Майкрофта, это могло длиться вечно — патовая ситуация. А ещё можно было просто выложить все карты на стол и увидеть, чем на это ответит старший Холмс.

— Шерлок объяснил, почему не позволил мне застрелить Александра, — сказал Джон, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и ощутил, как Зиг вжался в спину. — Я понимаю, правда, но это не значит, что я не предпочёл бы, чтобы этот ублюдок оказался в морге, а не в каком-то вашем бункере.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него поверх кромки бокала, его взгляд был мутным там, где у Шерлока — ясным.

— В этом мы с вами сходимся. — Это было некое предложение перемирия, вроде оливковой ветви, и Джон немного расслабился. — Полагаю, Шерлок достаточно чётко описал главное затруднение, что смерть Александра резко ухудшит его положение?

Джон сжал левую руку, оставляя на ладони полукружья следов от ногтей.

— Я это не принимаю. Не думаю, что вы будете просто сидеть, имея за спиной всю власть правительства, и смотреть, как Шерлок перейдёт по наследству семье его альфы. Даже если бы Александр не был агрессивным мудаком, вы бы не обрадовались такой перспективе. Десять лет назад — возможно, но не сейчас. — Джон покачал головой. — Нет, если вы беспокоитесь о Шерлоке хотя бы вполовину настолько сильно, как заявляете.

Кресло скрипнуло под весом откинувшегося на спину Майкрофта. Он вдруг показался встретившемуся с ним взглядом Джону старым, помятым и потрёпанным.

— Моё уважение к брату намного глубже, чем вы можете себе представить. — Тихое заявление клубами закрутилось между ними, и Джон чуть склонил голову, слушая продолжение. — Я понимаю, что с вашей точки зрения, да и, возможно, Шерлока тоже, в моих действиях за последние двадцать лет это проявлялось слабо.

— Вы позволили этому случиться, — прошипел Джон. — Вы поддержали вступление его в связь!

— Конечно! — Майкрофт поднял голову и прищурился. — Вы даже не представляете, каково это. У меня был младший брат, который превозносил меня и не уступал мне. Мы были лучше чем равными, а потом… 

Он отвёл взгляд и обмяк в кресле.

— Я осознал, что в Шерлоке было нечто, чего я не мог увидеть, даже когда он был ребёнком. Я убедил себя особо не присматриваться, но, когда анализы подтвердили, что он омега, я был в ужасе: перед ним лежала единственно возможная жизнь, такая, с которой он бы никогда не смог смириться.

Выпрямив спину, Майкрофт посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Я выступил против отца, потребовал объяснений, почему Шерлоку вообще обязательно вступать в связь. Нам не нужны были деньги, которые могла принести его передача в другую семью, а Шерлок мог бы сохранить некое подобие свободы. Он был бы в безопасности в нашем поместье, я мог бы присматривать за ним…

Кольцо на пальце Майкрофта сверкнуло в лучах предвечернего солнца, когда он прикоснулся к губам, явно стараясь выбрать из рвущегося потока слов те, которые смогут донести его мысль.

— Отец сказал, что это вопрос биологии. И до самого проявления Шерлока я не понимал смысла его слов. Я всегда предполагал, как и большинство альф, что течки у омег начинаются во время обострения сексуального желания, и мало об этом задумывался. Мне совершенно не хотелось заключать связь самому, так что личного опыта у меня не было. Я не осознавал…

На подбородке дёрнулся желвак, Майкрофт видимо сглотнул.

— Я наблюдал, как мой брат превращался в призрак самого себя, мучимый собственной биохимией. Он угасал на наших глазах и ненавидел каждый прожитый момент. Тогда я впервые испугался, что он может сделать что-то — что-то непоправимое, чтобы всё это прекратить.

Предположение плотной занавесью повисло в воздухе, и Джон неровно вдохнул. Он понимал, к чему клонил Майкрофт: вероятно, были времена, когда на ум приходили мысли, что Шерлок скорее умрёт, чем смиренно пойдёт по заготовленному для него пути.

— Но Шерлок не… Он сказал, что хотел получить власть над собственной жизнью, а не покончить с ней.

— Да, но время от времени полнейшая безвыходность ситуации казалась непреодолимой. Отец умолял его вступить в связь, заклиная именем матери, заваливая обещаниями. А мне казалось, что это было сродни побегу из огня да в полымя. Я пытался придумать альтернативный выход, но времени не было, а потом… — Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул. — Однажды он просто перестал быть моей заботой. Мне чётко дали понять все — собственный отец, которого я уважал, и семейство Каннингем, — что дальнейшее взаимодействие не требуется. Теперь я жалею, что не приложил больше усилий, чтобы видеться с Шерлоком. Но нет, тогда я просто принял это. Так мы жили, такой порядок соблюдался веками. И я совершенно по-глупому не сомневался в нём.

Джон провёл ладонью по обивке кресла, пытаясь сообразить, не играет ли с ним Майкрофт. Если да, то в нём пропадал великолепный актёр. Сожаление складками протянулось по его лицу, ненависть к себе тёмными тенями омрачило взгляд. Крайне убедительно.

— В тех редких случаях, когда я слышал что-то от Шерлока, всё общение шло по двум совершенно разным сценариям. Были звонки: то тихие, едкие комментарии в отношении его ситуации, то вдруг открытое выражение удовлетворения жизнью. Я говорил себе, что первые были откровенным проявлением его склонности к драматизму, а последние отражали истину.

Джон недоверчиво покачал головой. Он бы поставил последний фунт со своего банковского счёта на то, что во время тех самых счастливых звонков Александр находился рядом, являя собой ощутимую угрозу.

— И вы никогда не задумывались, что всё может быть наоборот? Вы? У вас же работа такая, подозревать всех и вся, и вы ни разу не усомнились в словах Шерлока?

— Предполагалось, что Александр будет обеспечивать моего брата. Боготворить его. Это больше, чем социальные ожидания. Это обязанность! — Майкрофт сжал губы, сдерживая то, что, по его меркам, считалось всплеском эмоций. Он закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. — Я надеялся, что Шерлок обрёл счастье, и позволил этой надежде ослепить меня. И всё же вы правы. Подозрительность у меня в крови.

Он взмахнул рукой, обозначая величественность клуба, в котором они находились, и всё, что это место символизировало.

— Получив скромный пост в правительстве и доступ к некоторым ресурсам, я сразу же обратил всё это в сторону Шерлока. Сделав это, я нарушил множество неписаных правил в отношении роли прежней семьи связанной омеги, но у меня были более важные потребности, чем следование традициям. — Его губы побелели под давлением зубов, на челюстях играли желваки. Он добавил: — Как оказалось, мои страхи были обоснованными. Я обнаружил, что он уже почти девять месяцев как сбежал из дома Александра.

Тень отчаяния скользнула по чертам Майкрофта и быстро исчезла.

— Попытки выследить его каждый раз заканчивались неудачей, я больше года опасался худшего: что мой младший брат пал жертвой торговцев людьми или страдал от того, о чём и говорить не хочется, когда рядом нет альфы, способного защитить его. — Его губы скривила безрадостная улыбка. — Мне не следовало недооценивать его.

— Вы не знали, да? — спросил Джон. — О том, что он делал ради того, чтобы контролировать свою ситуацию? Насколько успешно ему удавалось бороться с системой?

Майкрофт покачал головой, не отводя взгляд от виски на дне бокала.

— В ретроспективе я осознаю, насколько продуманными были действия Шерлока. — Он отставил бокал, руки обхватили подлокотники кресла. — Однако в то время, когда Александр вернул его себе, я испытал облегчение. Я слепо верил, что ему безопаснее под опекой своего альфы, чем где-либо ещё. Периодически у меня возникали опасения, что я что-то упускаю, но лишь много месяцев спустя эти опасения стали слишком назойливыми, чтобы и дальше их игнорировать.

— Вы начали копать?

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона.

— Я решил заглянуть под занавес изображаемой Александром привязанности. Обнаружив, на что он готов был пойти, чтобы скрыть информацию, узнать которую для меня иначе было бы проще простого, я понял, насколько ужасно ошибался. Этого хватило, чтобы придать мне смелости использовать все имеющиеся в моём распоряжении ресурсы, чтобы узнать правду. Я начал разрабатывать стратегии освобождения брата. — Вокруг рта залегли глубокие складки, Майкрофт отвернулся. — Все были отброшены за недостатком чёткости, жизнеспособности или того и другого. Прежде, чем я успел найти адекватное решение проблемы, поведение Александра вышло на критический уровень.

Взгляд Майкрофта устремился куда-то вдаль, и Джон напрягся. Описание того, что сделал с Шерлоком Александр, было достаточно расплывчатым, но, судя по лицу Майкрофта, воспоминание о том дне со временем не померкло. Он сидел с видом человека, вновь переживающего страшные зверства, и если у Джона и оставались какие-то сомнения в искренности Майкрофта, они тут же испарились. Никто не смог бы изобразить такую пылающую ненависть в светлых глазах, и когда Майкрофт вновь заговорил, это был голос человека, отлично осознающего собственные ошибки, как и ошибки общества, в котором был воспитан.

— Ещё один удар прикончил бы Шерлока, я уверен. Его травмы были ужасающими, а пребывание в госпитале затянулось надолго из-за и до того ослабленного физического состояния.

Джон поднял голову, но ему не пришлось озвучивать вопрос. Майкрофт заметил это движение, несомненно увидев пробел в его знаниях, и слабо кивнул в знак понимания.

— Так вот что Шерлок не смог вам рассказать.

— Он объяснил, что каждое утро добавлял Лорелон в кофе Александра. Рассказал, что однажды Александр узнал… — Джон сбился, пытаясь понять, почему лицо Майкрофта приобрело пепельно-серый оттенок. — Шерлок беспокоился о том, как я среагирую. Сказал, что вы намекнули ему, будто люди осудят его за накачивание лекарствами этого мудацкого альфы. — Его голос стал жёстче, Джон сцепил зубы, глядя, как Майкрофт приподнял брови, словно признавая правоту этих слов. — Да он же имел на это все основания!

Майкрофт потёр переносицу, а потом снова уронил руку.

— Вы неправильно поняли причину моего неодобрения, Джон, а Шерлок явно превратно истолковал мои слова. Что вполне понятно. Мы оба в тот день были не в лучшей форме. — Он потёр пальцы, так что воздух наполнил сухой шорох кожи. — Шерлок рассказал вам, как приобрёл наркотическую зависимость, да? А он рассказал, что его зависимость давала Александру дополнительное оружие против него? Как только он заметил зависимость Шерлока, для него открылась новая область убеждения.

Липкий ужас пополз по спине Джона, обхватывая позвоночник ледяными пальцами. Не нужно было особого воображения, чтобы представить, что мог сделать Александр. Джон тихо выругался.

— Он устраивал Шерлоку периоды длительного употребления и последующей ломки. Если Шерлок отказывался принимать наркотик, Александр накачивал его против воли. Он подпитывал зависимость Шерлока и деспотично контролировал запасы. Так он использовал далеко не только кокаин.

Майкрофт пытался держать лицо, но это была лишь тонкая оболочка, скрывающая бездну жаркого гнева.

— Александр всегда использовал интимную близость как оружие, в этом я не сомневаюсь, но тут его методы изменились. Шерлоку не нужно было накачивать Александра контрацептивами первые одиннадцать месяцев после возвращения, потому что тот к нему не прикасался. — Майкрофт словно всем телом излучал отвращение, но причиной тому было не вынужденное обсуждение сексуальной жизни его брата. Дело было в ярости. — Его близость означала, что Шерлок испытывал пиресусы — отчаянную потребность в спаривании, — а Александр удовлетворялся с другими любовниками, не омегами, и Шерлоку оставалось только страдать. Желание завести ребёнка в списке приоритетов Александра отошло на второе место. Насколько я могу понять, ему тогда хотелось лишь одного: наказать.

Майкрофт провёл ладонью по колену, разглаживая невидимые складки, и Джон наблюдал за его попытками взять себя в руки.

— В некоторой степени мой брат привык к воздержанию. Он всеми силами избегал секса со своим альфой, но хорошо знал свои пределы. Случалось, что биология требовала от него покорства и доведения дела до завершения, чтобы не испытывать те же проблемы с физическим здоровьем, от которых он страдал до вступления в связь. Полагаю, он мог продержаться до двенадцати недель без удовлетворения пиресуса, но тут он лишился этого на куда более долгий срок и страдал от последствий.

Джон осознал, что замер неподвижно, всё тело сковало отрицанием. Он уставился на Майкрофта.

— Откуда вы узнали? Шерлок?..

— Шерлок мне ничего не рассказал. Это Александр. В первый раз, когда я организовал встречу, чтобы обсудить правила его отделения от моего брата, он с огромным удовольствием бахвалился на тему того, какого уровня контроля ему удалось достичь. И каким методами. Он не понимал, что весь разговор записывался, как и не осознавал, какое положение во власти я занимаю. 

Глаза Майкрофта сузились в жестоком удовлетворении, но ликование мгновенно сошло на нет.

— Он сделал Шерлока слишком слабым, чтобы тот смог убежать. — Он прижал пальцы к виску и добавил: — Как только Шерлок поправился, я отругал его. Но не за то, что он сделал с Александром, а за то, что взял всё в свои руки. Александр втянул его в эту войну за контроль, а надо было искать способ освободиться, ну а результаты…

Майкрофт остановился и откашлялся, не глядя Джону в глаза. Когда он снова заговорил, в его голосе сквозили сдавленные, безразличные интонации человека, отчаянно пытающегося скрыть избыток эмоций.

— Я понимаю, что винить могу только себя. Шерлок не чувствовал себя вправе просить меня о содействии. Предположительно, он думал — основываясь на моём поведении в прошлом, — что я откажусь прийти на помощь.

— А зачем было ждать просьбу? — требовательно спросил Джон. — Не могли вмешаться раньше?

— Мне нужен был повод, способ сделать это в глазах закона именно вмешательством, а не похищением. — Майкрофт склонил голову, а потом щёлкнул пальцем в слабом подобии пренебрежения. — И Александр мне этот повод невольно предоставил, избив моего брата. Его действия шокировали бы любого альфу из элиты. Это… уму непостижимо. — Голос Майкрофта напрягся. — Именно на это я и надавил. Я всё задокументировал, накопил целый арсенал доказательств, и то, что мне удалось обнаружить, заставляло меня обдумывать более… терминальный вариант реакции. Я хотел, чтобы его влияние на жизнь моего брата закончилось в такой степени, которую могла обеспечить лишь смерть.

В груди Джона вспыхнуло утробное согласие, палец дёрнулся, а пистолет у поясницы мрачно манил взять его в руки.

— Но Шерлок остановил вас.

— Он был логичен там, где я — нет, — признал Майкрофт, снял невидимую ворсинку с пиджака и сложил ноги крест на крест, отчётливо стараясь вернуться к столь хорошо знакомому образу. — Как подметил Шерлок, любое из желаемых мною направлений действий, начиная с уничтожения Александра и заканчивая возможностью притащить это дело в суд, привело бы к неизменному результату: Шерлок становился несвязанным и всё так же нуждался в альфе. Любой из этих сценариев нёс в себе высокий риск и выводил ситуацию из-под контроля Шерлока. А этого он точно не хотел.

— Лучше знакомое зло, — пробормотал Джон. — Итак, он убедил вас вместо этого пригрозить Александру. Оставить связь в силе, но заставить альфу держаться от него подальше, чтобы он мог… — Он махнул рукой на окно, обозначая текущую жизнь Шерлока.

— Именно. С моей стороны это было просто. Была некая точка равновесия между желанием Александра обзавестись омегой и наследником и его потребностью скрыть свою прискорбную склонность к насилию. А со стороны Шерлока… — Майкрофт, скривившись, помедлил… — всё было не столь однозначно. Если бы хоть на секунду усомнился в силе воли моего брата, я бы поставил такое решение под вопрос. Его телу требовалось реабилитация — после травм, кокаиновой зависимости и Александра. Процесс был долгий и далеко не лёгкий, но как только он пришёл в себя…

Впервые с того момента, как Джон вошёл в комнату, Майкрофт улыбнулся — тепло и искренне.

— Я даже не понимал, что потерял его на долгие годы, пока не нашёл вновь. Он упивался свободой и в процессе чрезвычайно усложнял мне жизнь, но это более чем стоило того. Он путешествовал по фальшивым документам и повстречал бесценную миссис Хадсон. Работал на инспектора Лестрейда. Большей частью избегал дальнейшего употребления наркотиков, хотя зависимость есть и по сей день.

Он вздёрнул подбородок, совершенно не пытаясь скрыть очевидную гордость.

— Шерлок взял под контроль собственное существование и отвергает всё, что может это изменить. Когда возникла необходимость проинформировать Грегори Лестрейда в отношении ситуации моего брата, Шерлок неделями ожесточённо ругался со мной. Вполне понятно, хотя, возможно, и нелогично, но он боялся реакции инспектора. Так же, как боялся вашей.

Джон опустил взгляд, не в первый раз задумавшись, рассказал бы Шерлок ему правду, если бы она нечаянно не обнаружилась. Молчание говорило за себя, и дальнейшие слова Майкрофта прозвучали достаточно бесстрастно.

— Тяжело пренебрегать теми так называемыми истинами, которые нам вложили в головы в процессе воспитания. Так же, как меня убедили поверить, что все омеги живут в почитании и уважении, Шерлоку говорили, что все альфы будут обращаться с ним как с имуществом. У него было много лет ежедневных тому доказательств. И несмотря на всё это он выбрал вас, альфу, в качестве соседа по квартире.

Пронизывающий взгляд Майкрофта устремился на Джона, и тот попытался не ёрзать под таким пристальным вниманием, а разговор пошёл в иное русло.

— Почему вы здесь, Джон? Сомневаюсь, что из простого любопытства, как и не верю в то, что в «Диоген» вас привело желание выступить против меня. — Гримаса скривила его губы. — Во всяком случае, не только оно.

Слова толпились в голове — гневные крики и бесцельные обвинения, одно бесполезнее другого. Очень хотелось обвинить Майкрофта в том, что случилось с Шерлоком, но всё было не так просто. Пришлось отбросить гнев в сторону и, наведя какой-никакой порядок в мыслях, прийти к одному вопросу.

— Если Александр умрёт, что мы сможем сделать для Шерлока? — Он не стал оскорблять ум Майкрофта попытками дальнейших пояснений. Расправленные плечи и настороженность во взгляде предполагали, что в этом не было необходимости. — И не говорите, что не знаете. Если хоть что-то можно сделать, вы уже об этом подумали.

В его голосе сквозило отчаяние: растерянный человек, ищущий способ всё исправить, но именно Майкрофт находился в положении, позволяющем действовать для достижения предпочтительного исхода. Джон отказывался верить, что старший Холмс, раздираемый сожалениями о собственном бездействии в прошлом, не сможет учесть безграничный потенциал будущего Шерлока.

— А если действительно можно? — спросил Майкрофт, складывая пальцы домиком перед губами, поразительно напоминая Шерлока. — Что тогда? Пойдёте против желаний Шерлока и удалите Александра из уравнения?

Джон покачал головой. Сначала медленно, а потом активнее.

— Нет, как не сделаете этого и вы. Если бы думали, что всё можно устроить именно так, он уже был бы мёртв.

Майкрофт согласно кивнул.

— Есть некоторое число возможных согласований, на которые можно пойти, если с Александром вдруг приключится какая-то неудача. Это даёт шанс освободить Шерлока от передачи его семье альфы.

Джон выдохнул, ощущая недомолвки в заявлении Майкрофта.

— Но?..

— Но ни одно из них не даёт гарантий, ни одно не отменит страданий Шерлока после смерти его альфы, как и трудностей, ожидающих его впоследствии. — Теперь взгляд Майкрофта напоминал ястребиный, чуть ли не пришпиливающий Джона к креслу. — Вам непременно нужно кое-что понять, Джон. Даже если он не перейдёт по наследству к Каниннгемам, Шерлок не сможет жить той жизнью, какой хочет, не вступая в связь. Александра придётся заменить.

— Но если это будет кто-то, кого он выберет…

— А если этим кем-то будете не вы?

Вопрос был словно лезвие, вспарывающее внутренности, и Джон попытался побороть тесный узел эмоций, сдавливающий грудь. В словах Майкрофта не было мстительности. Лишь хирургическая точность вопроса, из-за которой Джон задумался, не знал ли он обо всём.

Хотелось возразить, что у них с Шерлоком не такие отношения, что его мотивы были исключительно невинны, но как такое возможно, когда от одной мысли о том, что Шерлок найдёт столь нужное избавление в ком-то ещё, в груди горячими угольями заворочалась тёмная ревность?

— Это не… это неважно, — пробормотал он и откашлялся, жалея, что голос звучал так напряжённо. — Дело не во мне. А в нём.

Майкрофт прищурился, словно выискивая мельчайшие намёки на ложь. Одному богу известно, что он нашёл, но это явно его удовлетворило.

— В связывающем контракте Шерлока есть оговорки, позволяющие ему пережить процесс скорби по альфе в кругу собственной семьи, а не с родственниками погибшего альфы. Это условие поставила моя мать задолго до взросления Шерлока.

— И что это меняет? — тихо спросил Джон.

— Это выигрывает нам время, — пояснил Майкрофт, — и гарантирует, что Шерлок будет обеспечен всеми средствами для восстановления. Если вдруг такое случится, я планирую переговорить с семьёй Александра. Полагаю, их можно будет убедить уступить моим требованиям. Если нет, я предложу выкупить брата, хотя они имеют полное право отказаться. Если всё придёт к этому, тут уже можно будет обратиться в суд. — Он развёл руками. — Как видите, даже мои варианты не лишены подводных камней. Если судья вынесет решение в пользу Каннингемов, вероятно, они потребуют ограничить все контакты между мной и Шерлоком. Даже в моём нынешнем положении подобное судебное постановление будет непросто преодолеть. Шерлок может потерять всех имеющихся у него союзников.

— Нет. — Джон покачал головой и подался вперёд, уткнувшись локтями в колени и сцепив руки в замок перед лицом в бесполезном выражении мольбы. — Нет, не может. Я не верю, что вы будете сидеть сложа руки и ничего не сделаете, что бы ни сказал суд. Никто из нас не будет. Шерлок не изолирован, он не один. Мы не позволим им просто забрать его, чтобы самим забыть про его существование!

Он понимал, что вид у него был нервный и воинственный, но заметил вспышку одобрения в глазах Майкрофта. Закрадывались сомнения, что всё это было лишь каким-то тщательно выверенным испытанием, способом Майкрофта узнать, каковы приоритеты Джона. Оставалось надеяться, что он понял, что все тревоги в первую очередь касались Шерлока, а не Джона и его возможных желаний.

Вибрация телефона в кармане разрушила тишину. Майкрофт позволительно взмахнул рукой, хотя в этом не было необходимости, и Джон вытащил свой телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Шерлока, заявляющего, что через двадцать минут отправится в Скотланд-Ярд.

— Полагаю, мой брат требует вашего присутствия?

— Спрашивает, как у вас дела с диетой, — отбрил Джон и почувствовал всплеск удовлетворения, наблюдая, как Майкрофт сначала неодобрительно фыркнул, а потом покачал головой. — Послушайте, причина моего прихода сюда одна: я не знаю, что мне делать. — Он развёл руками перед собой. — Никто не должен страдать от того, через что прошёл Шерлок. Но если и существует человек, который сможет придумать, как вытащить его из этого болота, то это вы. Я просто… мне нужно знать, что у вас припрятаны тузы в рукаве.

Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, разгладив складку на костюме, а потом поправил манжету и посмотрел на Джона с хитрой полуулыбкой.

— И не один, доктор Уотсон, — ровно ответил он, все признаки совсем недавней уязвимости пропали без следа. — Сожалею, что в данный момент ничем не могу вас успокоить, но при необходимости у нас будет несколько вариантов действий. А касательно того, что вы можете сделать, — он показал на дверь, — предлагаю вам продолжать в том же духе. Я знаю, что Шерлок высоко ценит вашу… дружбу.

Это было чёткое указание, что разговор окончен, но несмотря на сообщение от Шерлока, призывающего Джона вернуться к нему, один вопрос всё ещё требовал ответа.

— Если у вас есть все эти планы, способы помочь Шерлоку выпутаться из его ситуации, почему не привести их в действие? Вы же сами сказали, что не желаете видеть Александра в живых.

Майкрофт нахмурился, отошёл к ближайшему столу и прислонился к нему, сложив руки на груди.

— Связанный с этим риск слишком велик, а награда несоразмерна. Если бы я убил Александра тогда, много лет назад, у Шерлока не было бы его нынешней жизни на Бейкер-стрит. Он бы вступил в связь с кем-то ещё и, в лучшем случае, прозябал бы в полной изоляции и безразличии. — Он вздохнул. — Сколь ни велико неприятие Шерлока в это плане, именно его собственная биология ограничивает наши возможности. Даже будь это в прошлом в его власти, кого он мог выбрать для обеспечения ему жизни, к которой он так стремится?

— А теперь? — Джон встал, утомлённо закрыв глаза, а потом медленно открыл их вновь.

Майкрофт поправил галстук, его оценивающий взгляд скользнул по невысокой фигуре Джона.

— А теперь, доктор Уотсон, у него есть вы.


	9. Рука помощи

Тёплые грубоватые пальцы прошлись по его груди, обводя очертания дрожащих мышц. Темнота наступала со всех сторон — бархатная, абсолютная, — и всё его восприятие свелось к восторженным ласкам опытных ладоней, сжимающих рёбра. Они обхватили его талию и обвели влажную впадину пупка, продолжая своё мучительное исследование.

Приоткрытые губы, влажные и жадные, прижались к мягкой коже внизу живота, и он со сдавленным рыком требовательно вскинул бёдра. Его член стоял — набухший, готовый к действию, — на внутренней стороне бёдер влажными потёками давало о себе знать возбуждение. Если его любовник продолжит своё исследование, то опустится ниже и увидит Шерлока во всей красе — скользким и готовым.

Хотелось направить нависавшего над ним человека, но руки словно налились свинцом. Вместо этого Шерлок просто лежал, с радостью принимая подаренное ему нарастающее наслаждение. Неровное дыхание трепетом отзывалось в животе, и он ахнул, стоило только его любовнику прижаться лицом к месту, где бедро соединялось с телом, и глубоко вдохнуть открытым ртом с одобрительным стоном.

— О боже.

Богохульство никогда не звучало с таким преклонением, и Шерлок вздрогнул, когда сильные руки скользнули под него, приподнимая бёдра и разводя их в стороны, чтобы подставить под благословенные прикосновения губ и языка, довести его до состояния извивающегося заходящегося стонами просителя.

— Пожалуйста! — выдохнул он, его мольбы адресовались потолку высоко вверху, ноги дрожали, а возбуждение нарастало возле основания спины. Шерлок и сам не понимал, о чём просил, об этом или ещё большем, но его партнёру не требовались дальнейшие понукания. Он отклонился и любовно скользил пальцами по члену Шерлока, то мягко обхватывая мошонку, то проводя по стволу, пока не намок матрас под ним.

Тело Шерлока содрогнулось в предвкушении, жар скользил по коже словно шёлк, когда партнёр устроился между его ног. Притянул к себе, хищно, с силой, приподнимая, чтобы лопатки Шерлока оставались на кровати, позвоночник изогнулся дугой, а в спину обжигающе упёрлись бёдра его любовника. Он чувствовал, как головка члена толкается в него, хотя и не стремясь проникнуть, чтобы заявить права. Нет, его любовник сдерживался, всем телом сотрясаясь в стремлении сохранить самообладание.

Мозолистая рука обхватила лицо, нежность прикосновения странно контрастировала с нарастающими волнами животного желания, поднимающимися вокруг них, и знакомый голос дрогнул на одном-единственном едва слышном слове.

— Да?

Тело, доведённое чужими ласками до точки невозврата, дёрнулось с беспокойной решимостью, настоятельно желая получить наконец свой приз. Стойкие терпеливые руки удерживали его бёдра на месте, пока он наконец не нашёл в себе силы выпалить:

— Да! Пожалуйста, да!

Шерлок, ахнув, хватал ртом воздух, а сон разлетался на осколки, оставляя его задыхаться в своей одинокой кровати. Тело представляло собой дрожащее месиво, возбуждённое до невозможности, и он застонал, перекатившись на живот. Член мазнул по матрасу, подчиняясь движениям бёдер, Шерлок запустил руку в пижамные штаны и обнаружил, что раскрыт и течёт.

Он ввёл в себя два пальца, уже слишком увлёкшись, чтобы задумываться над правильностью угла. Это было не ленивое упражнение в самоудовлетворении, а одержимая тяга достичь разрядки, и через несколько минут мышцы уже сжимались вокруг пальцев, жар плавил бёдра, а подушка принимала в себя стоны. Шерлок слепо подавался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, и кончал резкими, жадными толчками, пропитывая пижаму насквозь.

Волнами накатывала посторгазменная дрожь, но то были лишь вялые остатки удовлетворения. И каждая упрочивала его мрачную тоску. Чересчур чувствительную кожу покалывало, и Шерлок безвольно обмяк, пока в мыслях крутились смутные детали его фантазии.

В личности его воображаемого любовника сомневаться не приходилось. Он очень хорошо знал эти руки — видел, как они сжимают кружки с чаем или рукоять Зига — загорелые, опытные. Кроме того, его партнёр, может, особо и не разговаривал, но каждое слово и действие в самой сути своей принадлежало Джону, начиная с произнесённой шёпотом похвалы до того обстоятельства, что, даже дойдя до точки невозврата, он медлил, желая удостовериться во взаимности желания.

Возможно, это была проекция собственного стремления Шерлока всё контролировать — очередная иллюзия. Он никак не мог предположить, как бы повёл себя Джон в подобной ситуации. Остался бы всё таким же разумным, или феромоны Шерлока заставили бы его истинную природу альфы вырваться и взять вверх?

Хотелось думать иначе, что Джон был бы вдумчивым и внимательным, хотя прошлый опыт Шерлока никогда не подразумевал постановки его наслаждения на первое место. Достижение оргазма омегой во время течки практически само собой разумелось, а методы такового достижения ориентировались скорее на удовольствие альфы, чем на что-либо ещё. У Шерлока было мало оснований верить, что Джон, несмотря на всю свою доброту, поведёт себя как-то иначе.

И всё же ему отчаянно хотелось получить доказательства собственной неправоты. Хотелось почувствовать реакцию на действия, о которых он знал лишь по картинкам из медиа — взаимоотношения любовников, которые уходили далеко за рамки сферы проникновения. Всем его фантазиям не хватало чёткости в деталях, смазанных за недостатком практических познаний. За многие годы он поднаторел в доведении себя до оргазма — в конце концов, Александр этим особо не озадачивался, — но некоторые вещи в одиночку не сделаешь.

Измотанный Шерлок перекатился на спину, вытер ладони о пижаму и решил, что нужно заняться стиркой. К тому же понадобится сходить в душ, и как можно скорее, пока не проснулся Джон. Шерлок, может, и не источает ни с чем не сравнимую вонь пиресуса, но Джон всё равно учует запах секса на нём. У него было слишком мощное обоняние, чтобы не заметить это или благословенно предложить какое-нибудь неправильное толкование. Достаточно плохо уже то, что Шерлоку приходилось переносить неизбежное раздражение от неудовлетворённого желания; он бы предпочёл не выставлять свою сексуальную активность напоказ перед каждым встречным альфой.

Ещё до Джона и Бейкер-стрит, но после Александра, Шерлок старался по возможности проводить время течки в постели, применяя на практике приобретённые с годами знания о собственном теле. Это позволяло переносить течки немного легче, но в то же время туманило разум, оставляя его дезориентированным и исполненным откровенной похоти. Кроме того, такое поведение наносило ущерб продуктивности. Чем больше времени он проводил за самоудовлетворением, тем сильнее затягивалось состояние ожидания узла, который так и не появлялся.

Нет, уж лучше противостоять искушению и позволить всему идти своим чередом.

Уставившись на потолок, Шерлок радовался, что это хотя бы не произошло в ту ночь, когда они с Джоном спали на одной кровати. И в нормальных-то обстоятельствах было сложно игнорировать его запах, но в тот день Джон по полной программе подвергся гормональной атаке: сначала теликострон, а потом стремление к доминированию Александра.

И первое само по себе было достаточно плохо, Шерлок со смущением вспомнил собственную реакцию, когда Джон вошёл в лабораторию. Внешне тот выглядел спокойным, но вот феромоны открыто выдавали животное возбуждение. Запах окутал горло Шерлока, заставляя ёрзать на стуле от осознания нарастающей влажности между ног и стремления сжать Джона в объятиях и дышать только им.

Позже, когда появление Александра повергло его в шок, запах Джона стал властным и мощным, успокаивающим в том смысле, который Шерлок не мог определить. Он провёл весь вечер в обнимку с грязным свитером Джона, словно это было шоковое одеяло. В конце концов, Шерлок не мог уткнуться носом в шею Джона, так что пришлось довольствоваться ближайшим заменителем.

Будь он сам в таком состоянии в тот день, последствия могли быть ужасающими. Шерлок попытался это представить: чистый, насыщенный запах Джона вокруг. Он бы смог противостоять искушению прикоснуться, когда объект всех его желаний находился всего в паре сантиметров — только руку протяни?

Тяга к Джону уже давно не была чем-то новым. Он много месяцев окрашивал сны Шерлока в эротические тона, особенно на пике фертильности, когда бушевали гормоны. Однако большую часть времени это была лишь тихая тоска, осознанная и с сожалением отодвинутая в сторону. Но даже в такой ситуации одного понимания, что Джон узнает о его вторичном гендере, хватало, чтобы утопить возбуждение в ледяном озере ужаса.

Вот только теперь плотный заслон незнания был разодран в клочья. Джон знал, но облегчения это не принесло, да и ситуацию не упростило. Скорее всё стало ещё более неловко, потому что теперь оба знали, что характер Шерлока портила именно похоть, а не скука.

Внутренности сжало тугим узлом, и Шерлок свернулся калачиком на боку, со стоном ощущая последствия отсутствия секса. Технически у мужчин-омег менструаций не было. Содержимое чрева распадалось и втягивалось в кровеносную систему, а токсины выходили через обычные выводящие пути. Однако на разных стадиях цикла мужчины-омеги страдали от разнообразной боли. Были предвестники — предупреждения, что наступила овуляция и что шансы на оплодотворение начинают иссякать.

Шерлок ненавидел эти настойчивые позывы организма за отчаянное желание, удовлетворить которое самостоятельно не мог. Секс-игрушек для омег не делали, поскольку ответственность за их оргазм возлагалась на альф. Это не значило, что с их помощью нельзя было обеспечить некую стимуляцию, но этого всегда было слишком мало, чтобы пробудить биохимическую комбинацию, которая усмирила бы течку и предоставила временную передышку.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок скинул с себя одеяло, поднялся на дрожащие ноги и скривился, ощутив липкость в штанах. Свет раннего утра заливал его комнату, и Шерлок задёрнул шторы, поморщившись из-за спёртости атмосферы. Так и подмывало открыть окно и впустить свежий воздух, но воспоминания о вторжении Александра всё ещё не изгладились.

С возвращения альфы Шерлока в его жизнь прошла уже неделя, три дня назад Майкрофту пришлось отпустить его из-под надзора. Все текущие донесения говорили, что Александр вернулся домой, но Шерлока это не убеждало. Александр был не глуп и явно не собирался сдаваться. Он так долго не беспокоил Шерлока только потому, что это вписывалось в его планы. Теперь баланс сил изменился, и Шерлок сомневался, что кому-то удастся отговорить Александра востребовать то, что он считал своим по праву.

Джон с Майкрофтом, по всей видимости, сходились во мнениях. Брат окружил квартиру и Александра круглосуточным наблюдением, а обычно мирная натура Джона приобрела нерушимую решимость оберегать. Он всё так же старался не вторгаться в пространство Шерлока и не проявлял в отношении него ни беспокойства, ни волнения. Однако теперь Джон редко выходил из дома без Зига, а его обычные улыбки омрачались тревогой.

В итоге Бейкер-стрит так и стояла крепостью, а окно Шерлока оставалось закрытым. Спустя несколько дней он проверил свою и Джонову комнату на наличие камер, чтобы урезать охват наблюдения Майкрофта. Брат никогда не мог осознать грань, где наблюдение в целях безопасности становилось вторжением в личную жизнь, и очень неохотно согласился на выдвинутые Шерлоком ограничения. Камеры всё так же наблюдали за лестницами и коридорами, но основная часть квартиры вернулась в изначальное состояние спасительного убежища от пытливых глаз.

Вот правда, чем меньше людей увидит его в нынешнем состоянии, тем лучше.

Взглянув на часы, Шерлок предположил, что у него было примерно минут тридцать до того, как Джон прихрамывая спустится вниз готовить завтрак. Он быстро влез в свой синий шёлковый халат, вздрогнув, когда холодная ткань скользнула по голым предплечьям. Шерлок покопался в ящиках, выискивая самую мягкую из возможных одежду. Для встречи с клиентами не подошло бы, но в самый раз, если весь день не собираешься высовываться из квартиры. Кроме того, мысль об облегающих костюмах и общении с незнакомцами раздражала и так словно оголённые нервы.

Открыв дверь спальни, он высунул голову и осмотрелся. В квартире царила тишина; Шерлок, подавив вздох облегчения, рванул в ближайшую ванную, закрыл за собой дверь и разделся догола. Не став ждать нагрева воды, он крутанул ручки крана, нырнул под струи и сдавленно ахнул, когда по телу прокатилась ледяная вода. Толку от этого всё равно не было никакого. Если бы контроль над течкой ограничивался банально снятием неуместной эрекции, Шерлок бы даже не жаловался.

Но нет, это было обжигающее, озлобляющее надоедливое раздражение, зудящее в костях и опаляющее нервы, чтобы запутать разум. Отвлечение могло помочь. Идеально было бы получить хорошее дело, но, к отвращению Шерлока, ничего подобного на горизонте не маячило. Всё, что касалось смерти Амелии Доннелли, обернулось пустышкой. Лёгкий Крис, её дилер, ничего интересного рассказать не смог; в токсикологическом анализе не было ни намёка на сколько-нибудь очевидную причину смерти, а единственное добытое имя — Моррис — пока что казалось не более чем тупиком.

Со временем наплыв других дел перетянул внимание Скотланд-Ярда на себя, а нужда оплачивать коммунальные расходы отвлекла уже самого Шерлока. Он разгадал парочку банальных проблем денежных клиентов, но в этом не было никакого вызова, и его разум вернулся к делу Доннелли, шагая уже знакомыми тропами в поисках ответа.

Тянущая боль в животе усилилась, отдаваясь вспышками в бёдрах, и Шерлок прибавил горячей воды в надежде, что прогревающий душ поможет расслабить мышцы. Этого следовало ожидать. Александр, может, и пробыл рядом не более тридцати минут — недостаточно, чтобы довести следующую течку до состояния пиресуса, — но даже этой краткой встречи хватило, чтобы оказать эффект. Цикл сократился, овуляция наступила на неделю раньше ожидаемого. И хотя интенсивность была всё такой же минимальной, к его состоянию в течке прибавились дополнительные симптомы в виде дискомфорта и гиперчувствительности, хотя обычно всё обходилось раздражением и общей слабостью.

Шерлок потянулся за мылом и хорошенько провёл бруском по каждому дюйму тела. Он решительно игнорировал набухший член и никак не отвлекался от задачи как следует отмыться, а потом выключил душ и насухо вытерся полотенцем.

Зубная паста ядовито жгла язык, скобление бритвы по челюсти было почти нестерпимым. Шерлок промокнул влажные волосы, но от укладки воздержался: в таком состоянии обоняние раздражали любые запахи. Всё, начиная со светящего в глаза света и заканчивая ароматами любимой еды, казалось слишком ярким, и Шерлок приготовился провести очередной день в неспособности отгородиться от требований собственного организма или воздействия окружающего мира.

Надев одежду, он поправил член в трусах, надеясь сделать периодически вспыхивающее возбуждение менее заметным для стороннего наблюдателя. Шерлок засунул испачканную пижаму в груду белья для стирки, поднял корзину и, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в ладони острые грани, понёс её вниз, в квартиру 221С. Миссис Хадсон распрощалась с надеждами найти арендаторов, и квартира стала чем-то вроде хозяйственного помещения. Это хотя бы делало весь этот биологический фарс чуть более терпимым.

Шерлок пристально изучил одежду, проверяя её на наличие капризных ярких тканей, а потом загрузил стиральную машинку. Добавил порошок, выбрал правильные настройки и, услышав хлынувший в повернувшийся барабан поток воды, пошёл обратно наверх.

Спать в эти дни было необходимо, но сон был в лучшем случае неровным и то и дело прерывался невероятно реальными видениями и несмолкаемым желанием. Усталость лишила Шерлока его обычной гибкой ловкости, и он дважды споткнулся о ступени, прежде чем ввалился в квартиру 221Б.

Джон был в кухне — взъерошенный, уютный. Он уже пару дней работал в хирургическом отделении, с самого начала течки Шерлока, так что воздействие на него было минимальным. И всё же Джон явно всё понял. Теперь в каждом его взгляде сквозил вопрос.

— Чашку чая осилишь? — спросил он, показав на отставленную в сторону кружку с горячей водой. — Сам добавляй, что нужно, потому что я не знаю, как тебе нравится в такие моменты. — Джон откусил от тоста и приподнял бровь, когда Шерлок бросил на него раздражённый мрачный взгляд. — И не смотри так на меня. Я не слепой. Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты отказался от свинины дунпо, но вчера ты отшатнулся от еды на вынос с таким видом, будто я тебе отраву предлагаю.

Шерлок молча подчинился, вытащил чайный пакетик, не продержав его в воде и минуты, и решительно отверг мысль добавить молоко. В результате получился золотистый прозрачный горячий напиток. Ну хоть температуру он мог выносить, и это немного ослабило узел боли в животе после первого осторожного глотка.

Джон сел за стол и принялся поглощать вполне пристойный завтрак, кружка рядом с его рукой исходила паром, голые ступни спрятались под стул, а махровый халат распахнулся на груди, показывая мятую футболку, используемую вместо пижамы. Какой бы ни была прежде форма одежды, таковую она уже давно утратила. Ткань обвисла, обнажая чёткие линии ключиц, и неравномерно липла к явно влажной коже, очерчивая мышцы.

Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу, а его воображение наполняло образ деталями. Он всегда пытался сопротивляться желанию восхищённо рассматривать Джона или хотя бы делать это не так явно: взгляды украдкой поверх книги, которую как бы читал, и всё такое. А теперь взгляд словно магнитом притягивало намертво и не отпускало, рот наполнился слюной, а по спине пробежала дрожь. 

— У меня джем на лице? — озадаченно, но не без веселья спросил Джон, словно прекрасно понимал, что ничего выше ворота футболки Шерлока особо не завораживало.

Шерлок отчаянным усилием отвёл глаза и помотал головой, отказываясь встречаться с Джоном взглядом. Вытащил стул напротив и устроился на нём, подогнув под себя ногу. Шерлок вцепился в свою кружку, изображая интерес к её содержимому, и ссутулил плечи, стараясь стать как можно меньше.

До Джона его течки никогда не были такими. Даже в присутствии Александра, когда интенсивность пиресусов предъявляла свои требования, его желание было расплывчатым. Не вызывало восхищение там, где его и не было никогда. Он терпел Александра как необходимое зло, но никогда не желал его.

А потом пришёл Джон и занял главную роль в фантазиях Шерлока. Простейшее влечение выходило на передний план с каждым витком репродуктивного цикла, становясь всё насыщеннее и прихотливее, выходя далеко за пределы физического аспекта по мере того, как он узнавал Джона во всей его сложности.

Подняв голову, Шерлок присмотрелся к книге на столе перед Джоном, а потом презрительно фыркнул. Он должен был знать. Джон мог упрямиться в погоне за знаниями не хуже Шерлока, и теперь перед его глазами лежал раскрытый медицинский учебник по репродуктивной системе омег. 

— Освежаю память, — ответил не успевшему сказать «зачем» Шерлоку Джон. — Раз уж здоровье омег стало делом достаточно важным. — Он приподнял плечо, и Шерлок заметил намёк на смущённую решительность в выражении его лица. — Я подумал, что принесу тебе больше пользы, если буду знать, что вообще происходит. В биологическом смысле.

Шерлок вздохнул и смиренно закрыл глаза. Он ценил попытки Джона и принимал, с научной точки зрения, его жажду эмпирических данных, но было очень странно оказаться настолько открытым для чьего-то изучения. Шерлок всю свою жизнь скрывал, что он такое. Даже в детстве половина его семьи оставалась в неведении. А потом учащавшиеся вылазки во внешний мир, который должен был быть ему недоступен, поставили скрытность во главу угла. Даже люди, которые знали, что он омега, никогда не тратили время на то, чтобы разобраться в нём. Александра это в принципе не беспокоило, медицинские консультанты понимали биологию, но обращались с ним как с объектом исследования, а альфы вроде Лестрейда и Майкрофта хоть и воспринимали его как личность, но не осознавали, кто он такой и каким должен быть в силу требований гендера.

И вот он Джон, который пытался разобраться в ситуации Шерлока не для того, чтобы исправить стереотипы или оправдать отклонения в норме, но просто потому, что хотел помочь.

— В большинстве медицинских учебников содержатся ложные выводы относительно биологии омег; пресловутый четырёхнедельный цикл — самый распространённый из них. К тому же, они ничего не объясняют в перспективе. — Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сдувая поднимавшийся с поверхности чая пар, а потом спросил: — Что ты хочешь знать?

Джон уставился на него, задумчиво прищурившись, а потом захлопнул книгу и отодвинул её в сторону. Облокотился на стол и подался вперёд, приоткрыл было рот, но явно решил переформулировать первый вопрос и, наморщив нос, наконец заговорил:

— Сейчас всё иначе, да? Обычно ты… — Он махнул в сторону дивана, обозначая Шерлоковы «дни», — Но не настолько. Еда тебя никогда прежде не раздражала, обычно ты просто кажешься взбешённым, но не более того.

Шерлок покрутил кружку в ладонях, а потом отставил её на стол.

— Это не пиресус. Я тебе уже говорил. — Чуть ли не первым делом, когда и суток не прошло после неожиданного появления Александра, Джон спросил, не вызовет ли это краткое столкновение типичную реакцию омеги. Вопрос звучал робко, будто он думал, что это словно выключателем щёлкнуть, и Шерлока обуяет беспомощная жажда прямо у него на глазах. Для прояснения этого заблуждения потребовалось краткое объяснение. Похоже, придётся его повторить.

— Мне нужно как минимум день подвергаться воздействию его запаха, чтобы следующая течка дошла до уровня пиресуса. Полчаса вдыхания этой вони несколько обострили проявления и урезали длительность цикла, вот и всё. Я к этому не привык, потому отклонения от нормы настолько заметны.

Джон облизнул губы, сплёл руки в замок перед собой и склонил голову набок, словно осознавая информацию.

— Каково это? — Когда Шерлок замешкался, он пожал плечами. — Если не хочешь говорить — ничего. Это слишком личное. Я понимаю.

Шерлок замер, пытаясь придумать, как описать захлёстывающие ощущения, начиная от словно обтянувшей кости кожи и заканчивая постоянными надоедливыми потребностями собственной плоти.

— Не знаю. Я рассеянный, возбуждённый, раздражённый. Я голоден, но меня мутит. Я устал, но не могу усидеть на месте. Я… — Шерлок прижал ладони к глазам, говоря то единственное слово, которое всё это подытоживало: — …разбит.

— Звучит так, словно ты и сам не знаешь, за какой конец в этой ситуации хвататься.

— Конец тут явно одна из насущных проблем. — Слова слетели с губ быстрее, чем Шерлок успел их осознать. Щёки жарко вспыхнули, а Джон напротив сдавленно кашлянул.

Звонкий смех заполнил кухню, совершенно мальчишеское хихиканье перешло в восторженный хохот, вызванный мрачной честностью Шерлока. За последнюю неделю у них было маловато поводов посмеяться, и Шерлок широко улыбнулся, увидев Джона настолько открытым — его тихая серьёзность растворилась. Джон сидел с красным лицом и пытался отдышаться. 

— Прости, — наконец удалось выдавить ему. Джон потёр затылок и криво усмехнулся Шерлоку. — Я не думал, что ты будешь настолько…

Шерлок покачал головой, отмахиваясь от извинений. В обычной ситуации он бы не решился обсуждать вопросы, которые считал личными, но его терпимость в отношении социальных условностей — и в лучшие времена невеликая — в таком состоянии иссякла окончательно. Это означало, что его разговоры становились более прямыми, лишённые последних оков цивилизованности, которые большинство людей считали жизненно необходимыми.

— Ну давай, — подтолкнул Джон. — Что ещё упускают в этих книгах?

— Всё, — немилосердно буркнул Шерлок. — Они всегда пытаются превратить это в биологическое подобие менструального цикла у бет и при этом теряют возможность признать отклонения, а это никому чести не делает.

— Об этом я уже догадался. — Джон пожал плечами, когда Шерлок взглянул на него и вопросительно наклонил голову. — Параллели есть, но репродуктивная система омег намного сложнее, и на вас явно очень сильно воздействуют факторы окружающей среды, например, запах вашего альфы. У вас два уровня фертильности — течки и пиресусы, — а у бет такого нет. К тому же, хотя события могут изменять длительность цикла между овуляциями, судя по твоим словам, цикл всё равно достаточно устойчив. Не может быть такого, чтобы один цикл длился три недели, а следующий — тридцать дней.

— Нет. Есть разные… статусы. У людей в моём положении, то есть связанных и отделённых, промежутки между течками довольно длинные. Цикл у несвязанных омег самый короткий, даже до двух недель не дотягивает.

Джон нахмурился.

— Звучит не слишком рационально.

Шерлок покачал головой, вычерчивая узоры на столешнице.

— Да нет. Омеги эволюционировали с потребностью в связи. Без неё их репродуктивные стремления остаются ненасытными, даже если это претит их личности. Какое-то время я смог бы прожить без связи, но каждый день такой жизни был бы мучением.

Джон кивнул, в его взгляде отображались озвученные вскоре подсчёты:

— Полагаю, твой цикл стал чуть длиннее, когда ты был с Александром, и ещё длиннее, когда ты начал жить отдельно от него. До сих пор какая была длительность? Пять недель или около того?

Тело прошило удивлённой дрожью, и Шерлок моргнул. Он и не осознавал, что Джон так пристально отслеживал его поведение — достаточно, чтобы вычислить последовательность, которая до поры до времени не представляла для него значения.

— Течка наступает с интервалом в тридцать семь дней. К несчастью, краткого визита Александра хватило, чтобы это изменить. — Шерлок сжался на своём стуле, подтянув колени к груди и наблюдая, как Джон поднял свою тарелку и положил её в раковину. Он налил стакан воды и достал блистер таблеток, после чего поставил всё это перед Шерлоком.

— Для чего это?

— Парацетамол. Может помочь немного ослабить боли. Больше двух таблеток не принимай, ладно?

Так и подмывало рявкнуть, что если бы простые болеутоляющие хоть чем-то могли помочь, Шерлок их уже принял бы, но он прикусил язык. Джон хотя бы подумал предложить лекарство — никто никогда и этого не делал.

— Да, доктор.

Шерлок поёрзал на сидении, страдая от ноющей боли в бёдрах и чувствительного гула, пульсирующего между ног. Он нехотя достал пару таблеток, запил их остатками чая, а потом встал на ноги и поплёлся к дивану. Лежачее положение особого облегчения не принесло, но мягкие подушки хотя бы не усугубляли гудящее беспокойство.

Он плотно запахнул халат на груди, подтянул колени повыше и отвернулся спиной к стене, пытаясь игнорировать тяжёлый со сна аромат Джона, заполонивший квартиру. Не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, когда Джон вышел с кухни. Каждый нерв дрожал от его близости, пробуждая вспышку призрачного трепета в животе. Каждый шаг отдавался под кожей словно гул барабанов, пока Джон не остановился возле своего кресла. Шерлок с лёгкостью мог это представить: умелые руки сжимают спинку, взгляд напряжённый — возможно, встревоженный, — но внимательный.

— Я чем-то могу помочь?

Шерлок застыл, тело одеревенело, а воображение затопило потоком образов. Он медленно повернулся, посмотрел через плечо и увидел Джона именно таким, как предполагал. Побелевшие костяшки напряжённо проступили под кожей, выдавая силу, с которой Джон сжал спинку своего кресла. Голубые глаза закрыты, щёки бордовые от стыда. Они оба в равной степени осознавали, что это прозвучало как предложение, и Шерлок очень жалел, что не может его принять.

— Я… Я имел в виду… — прозвучал отрадно загнанный хрип, и Шерлок перевернулся, чтобы получше запомнить этот образ: Джон, захваченный влечением и состраданием; желание, которое он так старался скрыть, было написано у него на лице.

Мысль об этом, о руках Джона, его губах, ритмичных движениях, совсем не помогала Шерлоку сохранять самообладание. Отчасти хотелось потребовать этого, лечь и сказать Джону, что именно требовалось для приведения его в норму, но это казалось неразумным и своенравным — эдакая извращённая форма принуждения.

— Это не сработает, — буркнул Шерлок, пытаясь не пустить дрожь в голос и заставляя беспокойное тело лежать смирно. Вспышка едва скрываемой боли, промелькнувшая на лице Джона, говорила о многом, и Шерлок закатил глаза. — Я не имел в виду, что ты недостаточно компетентен, Джон. Но одного фундаментально важного аспекта будет не хватать.

Получив в ответ лишь откровенное непонимание, Шерлок вздохнул и в отчаянии запустил руку в волосы.

— Мне придётся повториться? Это не пиресус, а ты — не мой альфа. Твоё узловое уплотнение не получит достаточной стимуляции, чтобы образовать узел, а это необходимо. Если мы… — Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, не в силах облечь мысль в слова, иначе его желание стало бы ещё более очевидным. — Удовлетворение будет кратким, а моя симптоматика впоследствии только усилится. Если бы для того, чтобы всё это прекратить, требовалась только сексуальная разрядка, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы к этому времени не нашёл способ удовлетворить свои потребности?

Он отвернулся, скрипучий голос стих, руки обхватили тело, пытаясь унять невероятную тоску, пробирающую до костей.

Выговор, который он ожидал в ответ на свою бестактность, неблагодарность и снисходительность, так и не последовал. Как и молчаливый стоический уход Джона. На него опустилось сочувственное спокойствие, и Шерлок слышал лишь отдельные вздохи: предложения, задушенные до рождения.

— Прости. — Извинение Джона звучало слабо, без боли, но со смирением, и Шерлок плотнее обхватил себя руками, стараясь удержаться на месте. — Я не пытался преуменьшать это… всё это. Я знаю, что если бы был способ улучшить положение, ты бы уже им воспользовался. — Последовала краткая, наполненная неуверенностью пауза. — Для записи, я не предлагал залезть к тебе в постель. Я просто… хочу помочь, насколько это возможно.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, испытывая ненависть к тому, что только отвратительные прикосновения Александра могли унять бренчащий разлад его тела. Если бы всё было иначе… если бы на его месте был Джон…

Шерлок отбросил эту мысль, не успев развить её, и скривился от затопившего грудь сожаления. Отчасти ему было наплевать, что в итоге он останется неудовлетворённым, если это могло дать повод прикоснуться к Джону. Однако без последствий тут не обойтись. Он не мог обещать ничего, кроме сиюминутного взаимодействия, и ни один из них не удовлетворится столь малым. Возможно, Джон примет это — только то, что он сознательно не предлагал перепихнуться, не значило, что ему этого не хочется, — но такое решение может без надежды на восстановление разрушить всё, чем они были. Кроме того, потенциальные последствия, как правовые, так и эмоциональные, были слишком велики: ещё один неприемлемый риск.

— Пойду оденусь, — тихо сказал Джон, повисшая вокруг них тишина слишком затянулась, незамеченная погружённым в суматошные мысли Шерлоком. Присутствие Джона пропало, забрав с собой из комнаты всё тепло. — Как бы то ни было, хоть одному из нас нужно выглядеть достаточно пристойно, чтобы встречать потенциальных клиентов.

— Джон? — Шерлок поднял голову, услышав, как Джон замер на пороге — молчаливый, внимательный. Слова громоздились на языке, Шерлок зажмурился, концентрируясь на том, что хотел выразить. В его нынешнем состоянии извинению недоставало бы искренности, и он собрался с мыслями, его смутную благодарность почти заглушила диванная подушка. — Я ценю твоё неравнодушие.

Он поморщился — настолько нелепо формально прозвучала эта фраза, — но легчайшее изменение в запахе Джона, уменьшение доли беспокойства и тревоги, намекали, что она была хотя бы вполне уместна.

— Не вопрос. — Джон постучал ладонью по дверному косяку, а потом его шаги прозвучали вверху лестницы, дверь спальни закрылась за ним — отвратительная преграда.

Раздражённо вздохнув, Шерлок провёл языком по зубам. Он мог осознать, насколько непонятной должна была казаться Джону вся эта ситуация. У него не было возможности испытать ослепляющее желание, не более чем в романтизированном представлении, которое так часто питали влюблённые люди. Возможно, несмотря на понимание сути потребности как таковой, Джону не хватало практического опыта, чтобы осознать текущее положение Шерлока. Ему оставалось лишь наблюдать со стороны и выдвигать предположения.

Но он хотя бы пытался. Майкрофт в тех редких случаях, когда сталкивался с Шерлоком в аналогичной ситуации, имел свойство притворяться слепым. Лишь один раз, когда Шерлок проявился и его скрутило внезапным пиресусом, Майкрофт выказывал внимание — жалел сгорающего изнутри брата. В сравнении нынешние симптомы были вполне умеренными — настолько, что он сам над собой насмехался за неспособность их игнорировать. В конце концов, Шерлок привык не обращать внимания на собственное тело, единственным различием между этими ощущениями и обычным голодом была их беспрерывность. Днём и ночью, час за часом течка будет насущно проявлять себя, пока всплеск гормонов не пройдёт свой пик.

Шерлок мрачно пытался абстрагироваться от клетки собственной плоти, но двери чертогов разума оставались недосягаемы. Он не мог погрузиться в радушные глубины сложных размышлений, не в то время, когда был накрепко привязан к пульсирующей в венах крови и дрожи от каждого крошечного намёка на фрикции. Ему оставалось лишь скользить по поверхности, его мысли мелькали вокруг словно стрекозы — переливчатые, мимолётные.

Раньше, когда Джон оставался в неведении, было проще. Можно было разыграть скуку, обеспечивая себя хоть таким скудным прикрытием, а грубость служила отличным щитом, способным держать Джона вне зоны досягаемости — далёким и недоступным. Они существовали в некоем зыбком равновесии: Джон ничего не знал, а Шерлок отрекался от собственных желаний. В тот миг, когда Джон узнал об укусе, всё изменилось. Появились новые грани возможностей и потенциально катастрофических вариантов развития событий, а появление Александра придало всему этому бардаку ужасающий импульс.

Статус-кво лежал в руинах, от недостатка уверенности перехватывало дыхание, когда паника словно клещами сдавливала рёбра. Всего месяц назад он был уверен в своём существовании и доволен, если не сказать счастлив. Но теперь, куда ни глянь, всё изменилось, пропиталось одновременно угрозой и обещанием. Джон уже рассказал ему, о чём говорил с Майкрофтом, с заботливой тщательностью скорректировав описание эмоций по своему разумению, когда описывал планы, которые, как Шерлок знал наверняка, строил его брат. Каждый совпадал с его представлениями: тщательно разработанные, определённо надёжные. Как и множество других аспектов жизни Шерлока, то, что станет с ним в случае гибели Александра, основывалось исключительно на решениях других людей, и даже если ему даруют свободу, он всё равно останется рабом собственной биологии, обществу в целом будет плевать на его желания, а единственным возможным способом их удовлетворения будет ещё одна связь.

Шерлок, может, и не особо разбирался в эмоциональной сфере, но вполне мог представить, как всё произойдёт. Джон выступит вперёд противовесом ко всему хаосу в жизни Шерлока. В размытых фантазиях Шерлоку только этого и хотелось — обрести не просто альфу, но пару, человека, который будет ценить его как личность, а не как сосуд для своих детей. Но на каждой попытке представить это воображение подводило Шерлока. У него не было основы, на которой можно было бы выстроить детали, не было примера поведения Джона в связи, чтобы экстраполировать его на себя. Сейчас Джон был просто хорошим человеком, но когда-то таковым был и Александр. Каковы были доказательства, что испытания в виде связи с Шерлоком не расколотят вдребезги терпение Джона?

Шерлок помотал головой, отбрасывая мысли. Мышцы дрожали, а внутри всё скрутило в отчаянном метании между тревогой и желанием. Это было бесполезно. Он мог разорваться на части, пытаясь осознать неизвестное. В его руках было так мало власти, в столь малой части его жизни можно было быть уверенным. Текущая ситуация представляла собой лучший из возможных вариантов, и Шерлок не решился бы отбросить её в угоду тщетной надежде на лучшее. Они с Джоном останутся в прежнем положении, Александр будет жить, а Шерлок продолжит бороться за каждую толику свободы, которую сможет назвать своей.

Сколько бы крепкой ни была, его решимость отдавала фальшью, и Шерлок зарылся лицом в диванную подушку, жалея, что не может никуда скрыться от курсирующих в разуме размышлений. В таком состоянии собственный гендер выходил для него на передний план, становился определением его самого. Шерлок забывал, что его ценность очерчивалась не только послушанием и способностью выносить ребёнка.

Он не заметил, как Джон спустился по лестнице, и обычные домашние звуки мытья посуды и вытирания её насухо не пробились через его жалость к самому себе. Шипение чайника было не более чем статическими помехами, а если Джон что-то говорил, то Шерлок не услышал.

Внезапно именно обоняние выдернуло его из туманной пучины этого настроения, множество обонятельных рецепторов тщательно каталогизировало запах Джона. Это было нечто бессознательное, тело Шерлока настроилось на считывание перемен в атмосфере, биологии и воздействии внешних факторов в отношении преобразований в запахе Джона. Конечно, корректно интерпретировать их было уже другой задачей, но за то время, что Джон потратил на переодевание, что-то изменилось.

Шерлок бросил мрачный взгляд через плечо, но не увидел в соседе ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Никаких средств для укладки, не слышалось и плохо составленной вони дешёвого дезодоранта или сомнительного одеколона. Но не было и насыщенного запаха тёмных специй, которые Шерлок привык ассоциировать с Джоном. Было что-то ещё. Что-то похожее, но не обычное. Несоответствие.

Отвлечение.

Он вскочил на ноги одним быстрым движением, его ноздри раздувались, тело напряглось. Первой мыслью было, что, удалившись на краткое время переодеться, Джон успел прикоснуться к чьей-то коже и подцепил на себя феромоны того человека.

Рот наполнился горькой ревностью, но потом вмешался разум. Изменение было слишком специфичным. Это был некий нарочитый аромат, органического, а не синтетического, происхождения, но не цветочный и не травяной — всё это Шерлок мгновенно распознал бы.

Джон закончил с тем, что он там делал возле раковины, стряхнул воду с пальцев и вытер руки, а потом повернулся, явно довольный собой. Он без единого слова вытащил Шерлока из пучин хандры. В любое другое время Шерлок бы постарался увильнуть и приложить все усилия, чтобы показать, что покинул диван по собственному разумению, а не из-за каких-то там фокусов Джона, но в этот момент он слишком погрузился в попытки осознать, что говорило ему собственное обоняние, чтобы беспокоиться на этот счёт.

Сместив вес, Джон прислонился к кухонной стойке и сложил руки на груди. Приятное глазу зрелище. Рукава так и остались закатанными, чтобы не замочить во время мытья посуды, а тёплая кожа обтянула сильные мышцы. Шерлок облизнулся, когда очередная волна запаха нахлынула на него, вполне постижимая во всех нюансах кроме одной чужеродной нотки.

— Миндальное масло. — Ответ пронёсся в мозгу, сливочная нотка вдруг обрела наименование. — Дорогое. Органическое. Растительное. Используется в качестве основы массажного масла в высококлассных спа-салонах. Испанское, — поразмыслив, добавил Шерлок и наблюдал, как и без того удивлённое выражение лица стало изумлённым. — Ты нанёс немного на сгиб локтя, чтобы проверить, замечу ли я. Зачем?

Губы Джона изогнулись в той же улыбке, которая обычно предшествовала длительной череде похвал. Однако его ответа хватило, чтобы вновь перехватить ослабевающий интерес Шерлока.

— Эксперимент. — Теперь Джон открыто улыбался в восторге от мрачного любопытства Шерлока. — Я демонстрирую, что не всё написанное в книгах — ложь. Там говорят, и это явно правда, что способность омег различать запахи и идентифицировать их составляющие во время овуляции обостряется десятикратно. А твой нос и без того не из слабых.

— Миндальное масло. Невеликая сложность, Джон.

— Испанское, Шерлок. Ты не просто сказал мне, что это, но даже вычислил, где был выращен чёртов миндаль. Для меня запах вообще едва различим, но ты… боже, ты, наверное, смог бы рассказать, где в Лондоне я его купил. 

Он вскинул руку, предупреждая ответ Шерлока (Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд, очевидно), а потом обвёл жестом квартиру.

— Я нанёс немного на череп и спрятал его. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты найти его, используя только обоняние.

— Я тебе не ищейка, — вздохнув, проворчал Шерлок.

— Нет, ты скучающий гений. Вперёд. Либо так, либо можешь весь день валяться на диване и больше никогда не увидишь Билли. — Джон оттолкнулся от края кухонной стойки, взял свой ноутбук и отправился к дивану, на краю которого и устроился. Выглядело это всё вполне обыденно, но Джон действовал с чёткой стратегией — сознательно уменьшал шансы Шерлока развалиться на весь диван. Конечно, Шерлок мог просто улечься вокруг Джона, обращаясь с ним как с мебелью, но — он сглотнул, когда новая вспышка жара течки разлилась под кожей — это, возможно, было бы не лучшей идеей.

Кроме того, хотя всё происходящее и было замаскировано под игру, Джон был умён. Он использовал одно из немногих преимуществ текущего состояния Шерлока, позволяя физическим аспектам померкнуть в угоду концентрации на обонянии. Джон предоставил Шерлоку цель и, зная его, не упустит возможность выяснить чуть больше информации по пути.

— Ты усложнил условия теста, — обвинительно протянул Шерлок и закатил глаза, когда Джон попытался состроить невинный вид. — Тепло твоей кожи придало маслу большую молекулярную энергию, в результате оно начало рассеиваться. У черепа температура в лучшем случае комнатная, а значит, распространение запаха будет минимальным. Не самый идеальный эксперимент. Никакого контроля. Множество произвольных вариаций…

Джон улыбнулся в свой ноутбук. В этой улыбке не было ни самодовольства, ни торжествующего ликования, зато присутствовало явное удовлетворение от вялой готовности Шерлока подчиниться. Медленные движения пальцев по клавиатуре стали фоновым шумом, неровным ритмом, и Шерлок быстро погрузился в действие, сфокусировав всё внимание на одном органе чувств и осознании его силы.

У него ушло чуть меньше получаса, чтобы в окружении множества опознаваемых в воздухе квартиры на Бейкер-стрит запахов вычислить местоположение черепа. Джон постарался на славу и привлёк в союзники миссис Хадсон, так что Шерлок обнаружил Билли исполняющим обязанности подставки для книги рецептов, по которой домохозяйка готовила торт для миссис Тёрнер. Это было даже хитро, поскольку аромат миндаля никак не выделялся и не казался неуместным в этом кулинарном хаосе. Однако за долгие годы костная полость впитала характерный набор запахов — нечто, что при входе в квартиру 221А сразу же привлекло к себе внимание. Шерлок смог бы найти череп с закрытыми глазами.

На своё обоняние он никогда не обращал внимания больше, чем выходило за рамки признания его силы. Необходимость требовала скрывать его роль в работе, чтобы не выдать собственный гендер, но маленькая игра Джона подняла на поверхность множество вопросов, и Шерлок осознал, что его разум радостно принялся анализировать вновь полученные данные. Это нисколько не напоминало отчаянно желаемое освобождение, но лучше так, чем ничего.

Возможно, настало время провести собственный эксперимент.

Вздрогнув, когда Шерлок сунул Билли между его лицом и экраном ноутбука, Джон удивлённо посмотрел на часы, а потом перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. Показное раздражение плохо скрывало мягкое свечение гордости.

— Хочешь, чтобы я спрятал твою скрипку?

— Нет. Скажи мне, что ты можешь различить.

Джон недовольно наморщил переносицу и, скривившись, устроил ноутбук поустойчивее. Шерлок плюхнулся рядом, уткнувшись макушкой в бедро Джону и позволяя мягким подушкам дивана окутать спину. Ноги свисали с подлокотника, согнутые в коленях, Шерлок покачивал босыми ступнями, держа череп над собой примерно на уровне уха Джона.

— Зачем мне нюхать череп?

— Ты сам начал этот дурацкий эксперимент, — напомнил Шерлок. — Спрятал Билли в гуще запахов выпечки миссис Хадсон, думая, будто так получится замаскировать его запах. Очевидно, ты думаешь, что он пахнет только маслом, которое ты втёр в поверхность кости. Миндаль. Ты только это можешь разобрать? Миндаль?

— А есть что-то ещё? — Джон казался озадаченным, но потянулся к черепу в руке Шерлока, взял его и осторожно понюхал затылочный гребень. Даже если бы Шерлок не проводил так много времени в компании Джона, считывая мельчайшие изменения в выражении его лица, он всё равно заметил бы промелькнувшую вспышку осознания. Задумчивое хмыканье вызвало у Шерлока улыбку, и он, закрыв глаза, потёр ладонью живот, а Джон начал говорить.

— Да, точно. Он пыльный, нужно его почаще протирать. Какой-то запах сухой породы, но ещё… — Ладони Джона скользнули по гладкой поверхности черепной коробки, а говорить он продолжил с некой толикой ужаса: — Немного крови и нечто вроде… хм, возможно, костный мозг?

— Пульпа, ну, или то, что от неё осталось, — счастливо подсказал Шерлок, открыв один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на скривившегося в отвращении Джона. — А ещё есть маленькое, очень старое пятно крови на внутренней стороне, вероятно, от убившего его удара. Однако ты различил источники биологического материала примерно семидесятилетней давности, когда он разложился до нынешнего состояния, а твой нос разобрал в первую очередь именно эти запахи, а не консервирующие антисептики, которые ты, похоже, и вовсе не заметил.

Джон обхватил рукой челюсть и уставился в костлявое лицо черепа, а потом склонил голову набок.

— Но мне приходится сунуть нос ему в рот, чтобы это разобрать. А что ты можешь учуять со своего места?

Расстояние было небольшое — в лучшем случае фута два, и Шерлок смерил взглядом череп, обдумывая вопрос.

— Миндаль, мел, полироль, выдыхающийся формальдегид или нечто похожее, железо и медь, по всей видимости, обозначающие кровь, клей, удерживающий зубы в челюсти, и… — Шерлок сбился с мысли, пытаясь осознать последнюю ноту. Это был едва уловимый намёк, часть того, что так разительно выделяло Билли среди прочего содержимого квартиры 221Б, которое впитало в себя запахи экспериментов, готовки и жильцов. — Старая, засохшая глина и что-то вроде затхлости, не как на книгах, а скорее тканевая. Другая, более острая. — Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь не только идентифицировать запах, но и подобрать внятное описание для Джона. Наконец объяснение пробилось на первый план в мыслях. — Думаю, это земля из могилы, в которой он был похоронен.

Это заявление было встречено молчанием, и, посмотрев на Джона, Шерлок увидел, что оказался под прицелом недоверчивого взгляда.

— Той самой могилы, в которой он не был большую часть столетия? Это…

— Неправдоподобно, — пробормотал Шерлок, забирая череп и принимаясь изучать его в поисках альтернативного ответа.

— Гениально. — Джон отложил в сторону ноутбук и подвинулся так, чтобы положить одну руку на спинку дивана и посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. — И не так странно, как тебе кажется. Разложение человеческого тела в стандартной английской могиле проходит в условиях повышенной влажности, а кости в некоторой степени материал губчатый.

— Он всё впитал. — Шерлок потыкал пальцем в дальний коренной зуб черепа. — Но ты не можешь это различить?

Джон покачал головой и неопределённо повёл плечами.

— А ты не думал обратиться к старым делам, когда ты в таком состоянии? К тем, которые не мог решить? Велики шансы, что ты сможешь выяснить больше, основываясь на физических уликах, раз уж больше ничего не помогает.

Шерлок вздохнул, отставив череп на пол рядом с диваном и вытянув ноги.

— Я же не могу заявить Скотланд-Ярду, что унюхал злоумышленника, верно? Иначе придётся раскрыться перед ними. Даже они в итоге начнут задавать вопросы. Пришлось бы подкреплять свои находки дополнительными доказательствами, а если это будет невозможно… — Объяснений не требовалось, Джон всё понимал. Добавочное раздражение из-за дела, для которого есть решение, но нет доказательств виновности, ничем не поможет улучшить состояние Шерлока. — Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что запахи свежего трупа будет так легко идентифицировать. Слишком много других примесей, чтобы разобрать отдельные элементы.

Шерлок поджал губы и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на Джона. Волосы мазнули по джинсам Джона, наполняя слух тихим шорохом.

— Но это была отличная идея. Отличное отвлечение. — Собственная улыбка ощущалась неуклюжей. — Спасибо.

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, — ответил Джон, взглянув на примощённый на подлокотнике дивана ноутбук. — И это заставило тебя помолчать, пока я пытался написать хоть что-нибудь о деле Доннелли. — Он опустил руку на голову Шерлока, пропуская пряди между пальцев. Это ощущение могло вызвать мучительное раздражение или щекотку, но рука Джона двигалась с чёткой целью и казалась надёжной страховкой, способной сгладить острейшие грани дискомфорта Шерлока. — Столько всего произошло за последние пару недель, но у нас ничего нет. 

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Да это дело с самого начало было далеко не самым увлекательным, — подметил он. — Едва ли можно его назвать искромётным материалом. Единственной причиной, почему оно кажется особенным, являются твои открытия в отношении меня. А это опубликовать не получится.

Джон покачал головой.

— Я и не стал бы, даже если бы мог. — Он вздохнул. — Просто чувствуется какое-то неудовлетворение из-за незнания настоящей причины смерти, особенно когда ты был настолько уверен, что в этом есть нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, когда пальцы Джона провели по его виску и вдоль челюсти — естественно интимное движение. Но в ту же секунду, как этот звук вырвался из груди, он о нём пожалел — физический контакт пропал, оставляя после себя чувство утраты.

— Прости. Я не… — Джон казался шокированным собственными действиями, и Шерлок нахмурился, увидев чувство вины на его выразительном лице. — Я не собирался просто…

— Я разве жаловался? — требовательно буркнул Шерлок, слишком напряжённый, чтобы проявлять излишнюю скромность. — Положи руку обратно. Мне так легче думается. — Это не было такой уж правдой, но ощущения всё равно приятные. Кроме того, ему было тошно от того, что инстинкты подталкивали Джона к проявлению естественной симпатии, а сознание требовало от этого отказаться. Шерлок понимал, что так Джон пытался проявить уважение, но ему самому хотелось не этого — не этой вежливой отдалённости. 

Во взгляде Джона сверкнула нежность, и он нерешительно подчинился требованию, а движения обрели уверенность, когда Шерлок прямо-таки вжался в его прикосновение. Это было… нечто особенное. Никто не делал этого для Шерлока. Никто, кроме Джона. О, были, конечно, случайные объятия миссис Хадсон, но за этим исключением больше никто не касался его из чистого желания это сделать, и Шерлок, эгоистично наслаждаясь ощущениями, начал говорить:

— В деле Доннелли есть нечто большее, чем нам известно, я в этом уверен. Если бы получилось найти этого «Морриса», это наверняка дало бы нам зацепку, но пока мы в тупике. — Он хмуро посмотрел на потолок, толкнулся головой в ладонь Джона и принялся отстукивать неровный ритм пятками по дивану. — Я был уверен, что найдётся что-то интересное в токсикологическом анализе — нечто больше, чем банальные следы злоупотребления наркотиками, хоть и заметные, но не способные оказать смертоносный эффект. Даже проверенный мной амфетамин оказался чистым. 

Джон с некоторым сомнением согласно хмыкнул, его раздражение по поводу того, что Шерлок украл наркотик, вместо того чтобы сдать всё в Скотланд-Ярд, так никуда и не делось.

— Не лучшая твоя идея. И всё равно это говорит нам, что Лёгкий Крис не продавал грязный товар.

— Это ложное предположение. Уверенными мы можем быть только в том, что проданные мне таблетки были чистыми. Это не означает, что Амелии Доннелли он поставлял такие же. — Шерлок сложил пальцы перед губами и прищурился. — Однако, если предположить, что они были разбавлены чем-то, что убило её, а потом растворилось в организме без следа, то почему она стала целью? И чьей? Ты видел её дилера. Явно не убийца, да и с чего ему убивать постоянного покупателя? — Шерлок со вздохом перевернулся набок и, уткнувшись лицом в диван возле бедра Джона, прорычал: — Бессмыслица какая-то!

Двойной стук во входную дверь внизу оборвал все ободрительные слова, какие Джон собирался произнести, его рука упала на диван, когда Шерлок поднял голову и озадаченно нахмурился, глядя на дверь.

— Это не клиент, — пробормотал он.

— И на Грега не похоже. А твой брат вообще стуком не озадачивается. — Джон поднялся на ноги, всем телом выражая тревогу, и потянулся к лежащему на журнальном столику Зигу. — Сиди здесь.

Шерлок фыркнул, машинально принимая непокорный вид.

— Александр едва ли придёт на утыканную камерами Бейкер-стрит, Джон. — В ответ он получил только мрачный взгляд, твёрдый как сталь и требующий повиновения. Порой его поражало то, каким жёстким мог быть Джон. Проблески сущности армейского капитана давали о себе знать, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что аккуратно примостился на верхней ступени лестницы, в то время как Джон спустился к двери.

Он держал пистолет за спиной, но, если бы возникла необходимость, в мгновение ока выхватил бы его и приготовился стрелять. Джон не распахнул дверь, как и не стал приоткрывать её с мучительной медлительностью. Вместо этого он раскрыл дверь чуть шире чем на ширину своих плеч и, собственным телом заблокировав проход, пригляделся к посетителю.

По его позе можно было многое прочесть. Шерлок сразу же понял, что человек на пороге был не подтверждённым другом, но скорее союзником, чем врагом. Джон немного расслабился, всё ещё готовый действовать, но приглашающе отошёл в сторону, оставляя достаточно места для прохода.

Элси проскользнула мимо него, одарив взглядом, выражающим нечто среднее между недоверием и весельем, а потом увидела Шерлока вверху лестницы. Она тут же сочувственно наморщила нос и плотно закрыла дверь за собой, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира.

— Ты воняешь, — заявила Элси, и её слова были лишены и намёка на извинение. — Неудивительно, что твой друг с порога встречает людей с пистолетом.

— Никто кроме тебя сейчас не сможет распознать моё гормональное состояние, — Шерлок закутался в халат и раздражённо фыркнул. Ну конечно, Элси всё поняла. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как она подначивала его в похожих ситуациях в прошлом, доставая и насмехаясь, пока его тело ныло в неизбывных жалобах.

— И твоего альфы. — Выражение её лица потемнело, Элси начала подниматься к нему, стуча ботинками по ступеням, но остановилась на полпути. — До меня дошли не слишком хорошие слухи. Ничего определённого, — добавила она, когда Шерлок скривился. — Этот мудак всё равно не начнёт рассказывать направо и налево, что потерял тебя, так ведь? Кое-кто из дилеров упоминал, что недавно у них появился новый клиент-альфа. Шумный. Нытик. Про омегу не говорил, но упоминал, что его «шлюха» сбежала. Мажоришка горемычный. Я бы и значения особого не придала, если бы не заметила усиленные меры безопасности вокруг этого места. — Она пожала плечами. — Подсчёты провести было несложно.

— Мне казалось, твой брат сказал, что он покинул Лондон? — требовательно спросил Джон, сверля дверь таким взглядом, будто она была баррикадой, за которой поджидал враг.

— Александра почти неделю держали взаперти. Ему нужно было пополнить запасы на время, пока он будет приходить в себя. Сомневаюсь, что он пропадёт надолго. — Шерлок посмотрел на Элси, высматривая все несоответствия в её облике. Одежда была потрёпанной, но чистой, а на лице ни грамма косметики. Она собрала волосы в жирный хвост, но под ногтями грязи видно не было. Она хорошо поработала над образом, но влезла в него совсем недавно. — Но ты же не из-за этого сюда заявилась, да?

— Тебе повезло, что я вообще пришла. Я не могу позволить себе засветиться за болтовнёй с такими как ты. — Она вздохнула, присела на ступеньку, а потом сунула руку в карман и протянула ему обрывок бумаги. — И всё же решила, что стоит проведать тебя и отдать вот это. Может помочь.

Шерлок скользнул взглядом по краткой записке. «32, Дартан Гроув».

— Нехороший район, — пробормотал он, крутя бумажку. — Что именно я должен там обнаружить?

Элси подвинулась, вытянув ноги перед собой и покачивая ботинками. От этого она казалась моложе, больше напоминала девчонку, которой когда-то была. Она закусила нижнюю губу.

— После нашего разговора я начала потихоньку спрашивать. Не думаю, что твоя мёртвая девчонка — первая.

Шерлок моргнул, впитывая мельчайшие подробности выражения её лица.

— Что ты обнаружила?

Она отстранённо пожевала подушечку большого пальца и пожала плечами.

— Люди на улицах постоянно мрут. Неудачная драка, болезнь, передоз, грёбаная погода. Они просто… пропадают. И единственные их похороны — слухи. Обычно в этом нет ничего подозрительного, но было несколько человек — употребляли, но без фанатизма. Покупали какую-то мелочёвку, принимали и умирали. А на вид будто просто уснули.

Элси поёрзала.

— Я бы и не узнала, если бы не спросила. Люди о подобном не задумываются. Я чуть не списала эти случаи как пустышку. Невозможно поверить, будто что-то из товара было грязным, но обнаружив, что оба трупа — альфы, я подумала, что это важно.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос. — Шерлок нахмурился, понимая, что Джон наблюдал за ними — солдат, стоящий свободно, но всё равно готовый ударить в любой момент. — Что с этим адресом?

Она постучала пальцами по дереву рядом с собой, а потом неохотно пояснила:

— Получив твою записку насчёт Морриса, я начала разузнавать. Но неизменно заходила в тупик. Я решила, что он выдал типичную бредовую байку для копов, чтобы сбить тебя со следа. Подумала, что ты теряешь хватку.

Она улыбнулась, услышав высокомерное фырканье в ответ, и покачала головой.

— Однако, когда я узнала информацию об этом месте, кое-кто рассказал мне, что над дверью висит старая именная табличка. — Элси приподняла бровь. — Морриси. На мой взгляд так совпадение уж слишком явное.

Сунув руку в карман, она вытащила что-то и протянула Шерлоку, который сразу же узнал эти тонкие овальные листья с зубчатым краем. Один цветок, по большей части смятый и лишившийся лепестков убого венчал стебель.

— Аристолохия. — Он покрутил растение так и эдак, высматривая детали. — Срезана и обработана. Кто-то выдавил жидкость, но вот намеренно или нет… — Шерлок умолк на полуфразе. — Это было в том доме?

— Там нет поселенцев, ничего похожего на постоянную лабораторию по производству метамфетаминов не наблюдается, но там явно чем-то промышляют. Или, во всяком случае, промышляли. Пыли полно. Не могу сказать, ушли ли оттуда навсегда или просто в данный момент куда-то свалили. Там было и другое барахло, но… — Она скривилась и почесала голову. — Принести это было проще всего.

— Есть мысли, кто именно занимал это место?

Элси поднялась на ноги и машинально отряхнулась.

— Не-а. — Увидев выражение лица Шерлока, она закатила глаза и развела руками. — Слушай, я сделала всё, что смогла, ясно? Мне уже начали жаловаться — люди думают, что я предаю своих ради тебя, а я так не работаю. Ты же грёбаный гений. Остальное сможешь вычислить сам.

Она с фырканьем развернулась и спустилась по лестнице, задержавшись, только когда Джон схватил её за рукав. Элси зашипела, резко высвободилась и уставилась на него со всей злостью. Но когда Джон заговорил, её взгляд смягчился, в нём проявилось понимание и намёк на сочувствие.

— Спасибо. За то, что рассказала про альфу Шерлока. И про дело. Если наткнёшься на него…

— Дам знать, — с железобетонной уверенностью сказала Элси. — Он настоящий урод, как ни крути. Я знала, что он плох, но… — Она украдкой взглянула на Шерлока и прищурилась. — Слушай, преступления я оставлю вам, но если услышу что-нибудь об этом вашем альфе, что угодно, тут же прибегу.

— Спасибо, — снова сказал Джон и широко улыбнулся, когда она дёрнула головой в сторону Шерлока.

— Он бы сделал для меня то же самое. Даже если ему нравится делать вид, что это не так.

Элси перепрыгнула последнюю ступеньку и пошла к двери, развязанные шнурки на ботинках стучали об пол.

— Будьте начеку. — Она многозначительно посмотрела на Джона, а потом перевела взгляд на Шерлока. — Оба.

Коротко кивнув на прощание, Элси вышла на улицу и с громким лязгом захлопнула за собой дверь.

Шерлок молча крутил в пальцах обрывок бумаги, мысли неслись вскачь. Он едва заметил, как Джон поднялся по лестнице и уселся на освобождённое Элси место, облокотившись на следующую ступеньку. Джон потянулся, вытянул из рук Шерлока потрёпанный цветок, а потом посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Итак. — Джон приподнял бровь. — Отправляемся на разведку?

Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, его губы растянулись в радостной усмешке, а разум наконец взял вверх над потребностями тела, увлечённый и стимулированный в самом желанном смысле. Шерлок видел ответное облегчение на лице Джона, и беспокойство, которое он даже не подумал прежде заметить, пропало из виду.

— А без вопроса не ясно?

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и, взмахнув полами халата, пошёл обратно в квартиру. Стенания тела никуда не делись, но теперь отошли на второй план, и Шерлок, купаясь в волнах теорий, поспешил в комнату переодеться. Отбросив мысль о костюмах, он потянулся за джинсами и свободной рубашкой, а сверху набросил когда-то закинутую на верхние полки шкафа толстовку. Прийти в Дартан Гроув в дизайнерской одежде было всё равно что напрашиваться на неприятности. Чем меньше внимания они привлекут в процессе исследования, тем лучше.

Джон ждал его, уже накинув куртку — несомненно, чтобы скрыть выступающий из-за пояса джинсов пистолет. Он вскинул брови, разглядывая одежду Шерлока, но ничего не сказал, даже когда неизменное пальто осталось висеть на крючке.

— Ты уверен, что тебе сейчас нормально этим заниматься? — спросил Джон с таким видом, будто ему было неприятно задавать этот вопрос, но хранить молчание не получалось. Комментарий Элси насчёт запаха Шерлока явно пробудил страхи с новой силой.

Шерлок постарался сдержаться, напоминая себе, что Джон всё ещё пытался разобраться в сложной механике биохимии связи, а дружеское беспокойство затмевало логические доводы.

— Вряд ли в радиусе пятидесяти миль появится ещё один Мутный. И даже если появится, Элси учуяла не феромоны, провоцирующие гон у альф — я их не произвожу. Так будет до тех пор, пока Александр не окажется рядом на достаточно долгое время, и даже в этом случае выброс не случится моментально. Никто не учует на мне ничего такого, чего не осознавал бы в любое другое время. — Шерлок протянул Джону руку ладонью вверх. — Ты же не чувствуешь, верно?

Джон скользнул пальцами по его руке, притягивая ближе, а потом втянул воздух возле нежной кожи, обтягивающей жилы на запястье. От чувственного скольжения воздуха вдоль плоти колени Шерлока задрожали, он сдавленно сглотнул, пытаясь контролировать разбушевавшееся воображение. Было так просто представить, как Джон прижмётся губами к этому месту, коснётся языком пульсирующей жилки, попробует его на вкус. Со стороны Шерлока было ошибкой подозвать Джона так близко, с такой готовностью предложить себя, но, несмотря на мучения, он не мог заставить себя об этом пожалеть.

— Нет, — наконец прохрипел Джон, очерчивая пальцами сетку сосудов, прячущихся под кожей Шерлока. Он облизнул губы, и Шерлок увидел, как сильно потемнели его глаза, зрачки расширились и сфокусировались на нём одном, больше ничего не принимая во внимание. — Нет, не чувствую. Но что, если появится Александр? Если он не уехал, как говорит Майкрофт?

— Тогда у меня есть ты, а у тебя есть пистолет. Что мне ещё может понадобиться? — Шерлок потянул на себя входную дверь и быстро подмигнул Джону. Шагнув в продуваемое ветрами утро, он почувствовал, как тело словно пело от облегчения в предвкушении новой задачки, которую требовалось решить.

Впервые за много дней Шерлок словно смог вспомнить, кто он. Вспомнить, что он намного больше, чем просто сумма его слагаемых.

Игра началась.


	10. Ящик Пандоры

Район Дартан Гроув прямо-таки кричал о необходимости обновления. Узкие, усеянные выбоинами улицы обрамляли старые многоквартирные дома с потрёпанными дверьми. Забитые досками окна, мусор в сточных желобах. Это было одно из забытых местечек Лондона, затерявшееся в трещинах суматошного города. Для его описания слово «непривлекательный» было бы недостаточным, и Джон разглядывал здания вокруг, болезненно осознавая вес пистолета за поясом.

— Мы же доверяем Элси, да? — пробормотал он, подходя чуть ближе к Шерлоку. — Она не заведёт нас в ловушку?

Шерлок быстро взглянул на него, красноречиво пожав плечами.

— Всё возможно. Сомневаюсь, что выясним это до того, как окажемся на месте. Пойдём, и постарайся чуть меньше напоминать солдата на патрулировании. 

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Джон шёл на инстинктах, напряжение держалось в каждом суставе, а всё происходящее говорило об опасности столкновения. Возможно, эта забытая улица и не была разодрана войной, но признаки сражений были налицо. Разорение и ветхость показывали, что время и стихии одержали победу, и никто, похоже, не желал остановить неотвратимый упадок. В подобных местах даже при свете дня небезопасно, и Джон мысленно обрадовался, что они с Шерлоком хотя бы не пришли сюда после заката. Ему тяжело было успокоить звенящие нервы и в этот момент, когда увидеть приближающуюся угрозу казалось невозможным. А с наступлением темноты всё стало бы и того хуже.

Он не знал, что беспокоило его больше: зудящий страх того, что Элси заманила их сюда специально, постоянное беспокойство, что за любым углом может прятаться Александр, или Шерлок.

Возможно, другие люди списали бы его поведение на лёгкие причуды или вовсе не заметили, но Джон с трудом отводил взгляд от крошечных признаков проявления течки в теле Шерлока. Они не были яркими, тут Шерлок точно не соврал, но теперь, понимая, что именно видит, Джон задумался, как вообще умудрялся убеждать себя, что Шерлока в подобное состояние могла загонять простая скука.

Он всё утро наблюдал, как Шерлок прикасался к себе. Ничего неприличного, но скольжение длинных пальцев по затянутому в одежду телу — по ключицам, животу, бёдрам — выглядело болезненно эротичным. Намёк на покраснение держался на скулах — не горячечный жар, а лёгкий розовый оттенок, словно Шерлок перегрелся. Он постоянно теребил зубами нижнюю губу, отчего тонкая кожа покраснела и припухла, а Джон тратил немало сил на то, чтобы не пялиться.

Шерлок даже в узких джинсах и дешёвой толстовке выглядел возмутительно чувственно. Он не шёл, а крался. Каждый раз, запуская пальцы в волосы, проводил ладонью по затылку, и его ресницы трепетали, словно только давление кончиков пальцев удерживало его в реальности.

Джону не единожды приходилось сжимать кулаки, чтобы не дать себе протянуть руку, хотя полностью себя контролировать ему всё же не всегда удавалось. Когда Шерлок лежал на диване — спустившееся на землю небесное создание, — пальцы Джона по собственной воле скользнули в тёмные кудри, а влечение неосознанно сочилось из каждой его поры.

Как ни удивительно, Шерлок такую ласку не просто принял — потребовал продолжить, когда Джон опомнился и убрал руку.

Это казалось первым шагом к плохому положению, когда Шерлок переставал быть объектом восхищения и становился целью объективации. Хотелось верить, что это не проблема, что Джон никогда не посчитает Шерлока всего лишь средством для собственного удовлетворения, но в этот момент было очень сложно увидеть хоть что-то кроме секса. Шерлок всегда был привлекательным, его разум и тело казались гениальными и уникальными, но Джон всё продолжал вспоминать, какими были предыдущие «те дни», пытаясь осознать, изменилось ли что-то. 

Это не было чистой страстью. Не в том смысле, который было бы проще всего списать на следствие всплеска гормонов. В этот момент Шерлока можно было охарактеризовать единственным словом: «жаждущий», причём не только в сексуальном смысле, но и в эмоциональном. Он был ласковым, в своём робком, неуверенном стиле, от которого сердце Джона переполнялось эмоциями. Шерлоку нужно было внимание. В прошлом он добивался его стрельбой по стенам и раззадориванием ярости Джона, но потом рассказал свой секрет и по пути приоткрыл нежную сторону своей натуры.

По сути ничего не изменилось, Шерлок был всё таким же грубым и безрассудным. Но теперь у Джона сложилось впечатление, что ему удалось увидеть всё, что делало Шерлока самим собой — не только отчуждённый, бесстрастный разум, но ещё и встрёпанное сердце, работавшее за кулисами, хорошенько спрятанное, но не забытое.

Шерлок, наверное, и не понимал, что делает, или какой эффект это производит на его соседа. Не знай Джон наверняка, решил бы, что его соблазняют, и так подверженный искушению разум туманила похоть. Но Джон продолжал напоминать себе, что Шерлок ничего не разыгрывал. Всё это проявлялось не ради Джона, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось думать иначе.

— Туда. — Обхватившие запястье пальцы Шерлока заставили Джона остановиться на месте, он с сомнением присмотрелся к дому под номером тридцать два. Это была старая кирпичная постройка в конце улицы. Вдоль неё шла неровная аллея, а крошечный садик представлял собой заросли папоротника и крапивы. Порог перекрывала стальная дверь из тех, которые ставят после уж слишком частых вторжений, а навесной замок был новым, совершенно не соответствующим состоянию всего остального окружения.

— Обойдём сзади, — поторопил Шерлок и потащил Джона по узкой вонючей тропинке. Разросшаяся изгородь закрывала дорожку, и Джон потерял чувство направления. Он слишком сосредоточился на рассматривании каждой тени, чтобы обращать внимание на то, куда идёт.

Шерлок перепрыгнул через низкую чугунную ограду, а Джон последовал за ним, осторожно переступая через острые пики вдоль верхней кромки. Заполонившие сады сорняки касались джинсов, пропитывая ткань задержавшейся росой. Путь был усеян обломками кирпичей и мелкими ямами — отличный способ подвернуть лодыжку для невнимательного вторженца, — и Джон осторожно ступал, опуская ноги в оставленные Шерлоком прогалы и пытаясь не навернуться лицом в шипастые заросли ежевики.

— Какая же развалина, — прошипел он, хватаясь за толстовку Шерлока, чтобы не дать ему убежать вперёд. — Подожди меня.

— Ну так пошевеливайся! — приказал Шерлок, всем телом выражая настороженность.

Узкие каменные ступеньки вели к покосившейся деревянной задней двери тридцатилетней давности. Если этим домом кто и владел, он явно не считал, что нужно обезопасить дом с тылов. В двери был простой изъеденный ржавчиной замок, и Джон услышал, как звякнули вытащенные Шерлоком из кармана отмычки.

Джон завёл руку за спину и схватился за пистолет, скользя взглядом по саду и переулку и пытаясь отбросить излишнюю подозрительность. Едва ли кто-то вдруг мог выглянуть из окна, вокруг стояла полнейшая тишина — ни лая собак, ни гомона играющих детей, лишь ровный гул Лондона на границе этой загнивающей ямы.

— Я не первый этот замок вскрываю, — пробормотал Шерлок под лязг сдвинувшихся язычков замка.

— Может, Элси тоже вошла этим путём?

— Нет. То есть да, но посмотри сюда. — Шерлок показал на мелкие повреждения вокруг замочной скважины. — Это было не единожды, а царапины явно нанесены одним набором отмычек. Кто бы это ни делал, взломщик был неуклюжим и неопытным. Нервничал.

Джон облизнулся.

— Возможно, человек, который пользовался этим местом, просто не преступник. Боялся, что его поймают?

Последняя пружина встала на место; Шерлок прищурился и пошевелил отмычкой, проверяя напряжение.

— Дверь не такая старая, как само здание. Замок закрывается автоматически, как только затворяешь дверь, следовательно, каждый раз приходится вламываться. Судя по глубине царапин и начавшей образовываться в самых глубоких местах ржавчине, я бы предположил, что кто-то приходит сюда примерно раз в четыре недели на протяжении года с небольшим. Человек этот с практикой ловчее не становится, а это значит, что между визитами сюда он обычно кражами не промышляет.

Джон задержал дыхание, когда Шерлок толкнул дверь и осторожно шагнул в кухню за ней. На месте когда-то стоявшего там холодильника зияла пустота, стальную раковину подёрнуло ржавчиной в том месте, где подтекал кран до того, как коммунальная компания отрезала воду. Щелчок выключателем ничего не дал, и Джон прищурился, высматривая детали обстановки в скудном солнечном свете, просачивающемся между досок на окнах. 

— Держимся пути, — пробормотал Шерлок, показывая на следы ног в пыли. — Это после Элси, скорее всего. У нас не получится скрыть то, что здесь кто-то побывал, но, возможно, выйдет обмануть хозяев насчёт нашего количества.

Они вместе скользили по дому, тщательно выбирая, куда ставить ноги, а вокруг них кружила давящая тишина. Шерлок потыкал пальцем в телефон и включил диодную вспышку в режиме фонарика, чтобы подсвечивать себе путь. Комнату залило ядовито-белым светом, и Джон прищурился, разглядывая предметы на ободранном фермерском столе.

— Будто в старинной аптеке оказался, — пробормотал он. — Не самое высокотехнологичное оборудование, да?

— А оно таким и не должно быть. — Шерлок показал на вытоптанный след в пыли: окружность меньшей толщины, где человек за работой перемещался туда-сюда. Шерлок подтолкнул Джона ближе, и вот они уже оба стояли перед столом. — Тут не наркотики с нуля готовят. — Длинные пальцы скользнули над лепестками и листьями, и Шерлок склонился, чтобы изучить составленные рядом склянки. — Я был прав, уверен. Здесь нет ничего для дистилляции и производства. Всё это ради подделки уже созданных наркотиков.

— Но зачем? — Джон переместил руку на Зиг, наблюдая, как Шерлок наскоро сделал несколько снимков на телефон. — В чём смысл? Это какое-то преступление на почве нетерпимости? Способ избавиться от наркозависимых?

Шерлок поджал губы и повёл плечами.

— Не знаю. Это не массированная выверенная операция. Масштабы мизерные. Крошечные, будто жертвы выбирались целенаправленно, а не случайно. Но как? И каков мотив? — Шерлок покачал головой. — Без выяснения, кто за этим стоит, всё это лишь догадки.

Он присел на корточки возле ног Джона, разглядывая пол, и его внимание явно устремилось дальше поверхности. Шерлок показал на опечатки ног вокруг свежих, их собственных: оставленные в пыли угасающие фантомы.

— Примерно одиннадцатый размер. Стёртые подошвы. Ботинки старые, почти наверняка мужские.

— Криминалисты наверняка смогли бы получить из этого какую-то информацию, — предположил Джон, показывая на гладкие керамические чаши на столе. — Это может быть полезно.

— Нам нужно получить более определённые доказательства того, что здесь творится что-то не то, прежде чем звонить в Скотланд-Ярд. — Шерлок выпрямился и хмуро осмотрелся, словно пытался одной силой воли заставить комнату выдать все секреты. — Пока что связь этого места со смертью Амелии Доннелли в лучшем случае сомнительная, а единственное связующее доказательство было унесено отсюда Элси ради привлечения нашего внимания.

Отдалённый скрип заставил Джона резко выпрямиться и вскинуть голову к потолку над ними. Здание не было одноэтажным, и все инстинкты устремились кверху, где находились необследованные комнаты, а воображение рисовало тёмные фигуры, только и выжидающие удобного момента, чтобы напасть.

— Не беспокойся об осмотре дома, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Посмотри на пыль. Никто не заходил дальше этого места. Если начнём бродить вокруг, то только сделаем наше присутствие более очевидным и спугнём того, кто использует это место в качестве базы.

— А если есть другой вход? — требовательно прошипел Джон. — Тут дело не в поисках доказательств, Шерлок. Это вопрос нашей безопасности.

— Тогда следи за дверью, — предложил Шерлок, махнув на проход из кухни в основную часть дома. Он скользнул взглядом вокруг, считывая информацию из деталей, которые Джон и повторным взглядом бы не удостоил. — Мы услышим любого, кто попытается войти тем же путём, что и мы, потому что ему придётся вскрывать замок. Так что можешь всецело сосредоточиться на защите другой линии нападения.

Стратегия Шерлока, может, и была примитивной, но в их ситуации выглядела вполне адекватной. Такие дома скрипят постоянно без видимой причины, их старые балки оседают под воздействием влаги и солнечного света. Теперь ничто не нарушало спокойную тишину за исключением лёгкого дыхания Шерлока, ровного, текучего. Он собирал фрагменты информации вокруг в единую связную картину.

Джон держался настороже, напрягаясь всем телом, широко распахнутыми глазами вглядываясь в сумрак и ожидая любого повода сорваться в действие. Каждый силуэт был изучен и очень придирчиво оценен, но в доме ничего не было. Почти хотелось обрести цель для выстрела, просто чтобы расколоть стену неизвестности, а когда Шерлок прошипел его имя, Джон вздрогнул, из-за повышенной нервозности не в силах сдержать резкие движения тела.

— Подойди сюда, — прошептал Шерлок, маня Джона к углу кухни, где сидел на корточках. Там собрались клубы пыли, понукаемые смяться воедино проходящими людьми и дуновениями зимних сквозняков. Поначалу Джон не увидел ничего необычного, но в конце концов заметил две маленькие белые таблетки, выщербленные и сколотые по краям.

— Пол кренится в эту сторону. Уронишь со стола что-то определённой формы — и оно покатится прямо сюда.

— Думаешь, над этим работает наш преступник? — спросил Джон.

— Почти наверняка, хотя без дальнейшего анализа невозможно сказать наверняка, то ли это основа, в которую он что-то подмешивает, то ли уже законченный продукт. — Шерлок потянулся к карману, вытащил прозрачный пакет, а потом вывернул его наизнанку, надел на пальцы и подобрал одну таблетку.

— А эта хорошая идея? — Джон облизнул губы, когда Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, вопросительно приподняв бровь. — В смысле, я знаю, что мы всегда так делаем. Вламываемся на место преступления и самостоятельно получаем ответы, прежде чем бросить подачку Скотланд-Ярду, но… — Он переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы объяснить, почему сейчас всё выглядело совсем иначе. — Возможно, стоит рассказать им о том, что мы обнаружили? Что-то здесь… что-то… — Джон коротко, раздражённо выдохнул и покачал головой. — Неважно.

— Что, прислушиваемся к инстинктам? — поинтересовался Шерлок, но его словам недоставало обычной острой насмешки. Он никогда не придавал значение тому, что не мог проанализировать, а к тем, кто этим увлекался, относился с полнейшим пренебрежением. Возможно, именно поэтому после его спокойного ответа у Джона из горла вырвался резкий удивлённый вздох.

— Тут две таблетки. Они абсолютно идентичны, во всяком случае, внешне. Я оставлю одну на месте, чтобы Лестрейд с командой мог при необходимости подобрать её. Как только проведу лабораторный анализ и точно пойму, с чем мы имеем дело, отправлю Скотланд-Ярд собрать все возможные улики.

Джон моргнул и нахмурился.

— И всё? Ты больше ничего отсюда не возьмёшь?

— Лучше максимально ограничить наше вмешательство в это место. — Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу и отвёл взгляд, а потом посмотрел на Джона. — Возможный охват этой операции, какой бы она ни была, предполагает, что это может быть далеко идущее преступление со значительными последствиями. Мне бы не хотелось ускорять расследование больше, чем требуется полиции для его завершения.

Это было не похоже на Шерлока. Он мог сколько угодно возражать, но ему нравилось красоваться. Чем более тонкой или мудрёной была загадка, тем сильнее оказывался его восторг от её решения. Шерлоку всегда хотелось быть на первых ролях, притягивать внимание всех вокруг, и от такой смены в поведении у Джона по спине пробежала беспокойная дрожь.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — спросил он и вскинул руку, чтобы схватить Шерлока за рукав, сминая в кулаке ткань на локте. — Что-то, чего ты мне не рассказываешь?

Шерлок сложил пакет с отливающим перламутром содержимым, сунул его в карман, а потом обхватил пальцами руку Джона, понукая ослабить хватку. Тёплая кожа коснулась напряжённых костяшек, Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет. Обычно преступления, которые мы расследуем, достаточно обособленные. Одно убийство. Один убийца. Иногда они формируют линейную цепочку — серию событий. Возможно, в этом случае то же самое, но всё кажется… значительнее. Обычно мне достаточно осмотреть место преступления, чтобы увидеть очертания дела. Я могу вычислить его границы и описать стадии. А это… тут всё иначе. На первый взгляд всё кажется набором случайностей. Бессмыслицей. Я всё ещё не вижу последовательность, а это само по себе исключительная редкость.

Он отпустил руку Джона, поднялся на ноги и медленно пошёл обратно к двери.

— Это преступление отличается от обычного улова, которым можно поживиться в Лондоне. Оно не из той, привычной для меня или полиции, сферы. Несмотря на все жалобы Лестрейда, я понимаю методику расследований. И иду против неё только тогда, когда уверен, что моё воздействие на дело не повлияет на вынесение приговора.

— А сейчас ты в этом не уверен. Или, во всяком случае, не уверен настолько, чтобы прошерстить весь дом до того, как его осмотрит Скотланд-Ярд.

— Именно. Я взял всё необходимое для убеждения Лестрейда, что эта зацепка стоит исследования. Нам придётся подождать, пока Андерсон со своими шестёрками сделает всё остальное.

Шерлок остановился у задней двери, разглядывая замок, а потом натянул рукав на пальцы и повернул ручку.

— На ней всё равно разве что отпечатки Элси, — пояснил он. — Она бы без необходимости больше ни к чему не прикасалась, а я постарался сделать так, чтобы наши с тобой следы тут не появились. Если повезёт, Лестрейд со своей командой обнаружат разве что необычные прорехи в слое пыли.

Воздух в саду после спёртой атмосферы дома был блаженно прохладным, но это не помешало Джону мрачно разглядывать заросли, вычисляя возможные укрытия и пути подхода. Только приближение к воротам заставило его убрать пистолет за пояс, но даже тогда Джон оставался на взводе под зудом веса воображаемого, как он надеялся, взгляда. В каждом окне ему чудился свидетель, а в каждом дверном проёме — снайпер. Бёдра ломило от неумолчных волн адреналина, а плечи неизменно тянулись к ушам.

Обычно он так себя не вёл. Его место было рядом с Шерлоком, он обеспечивал прикрытие, и тело с лёгкостью подстраивалось под эту задачу. Джон привык к неизменной необходимости бить или бежать, даже находил в ней некоторое удовольствие, но вот это… Слишком всё было расплывчато. Нервозность вызывали не привычные угрозы безопасности Шерлока от обычных преступников. Их хотя бы можно было при необходимости утихомирить пулей. 

Нет, это всё положение Шерлока как таковое настолько сильно выбивало из колеи. На самом деле мало что изменилось, и в то же время мир сместился у основания. То есть Шерлок жил так всегда, день за днём балансируя на грани потери всего, что имело для него значение? До того, как узнал тайну Шерлока, Джон легко мог представить их дальнейшее будущее: уютное, восхитительное, полное возможностей. 

А теперь он пытался понять, что с ними будет через неделю или месяц, и хотя воображение подсовывало образы, они казались не более надёжными, чем зыбкий сон. Было глупо рисковать, накручивая себя и подпитывая жажду приключений. Это была не битва за выживание, но угроза счастью; и этой опасности Джону противопоставить было нечего.

Такое состояние напоминало ожидание войны, которая так и не начиналась — бесконечное хождение на грани нервозного предвкушения без перспективы облегчения.

Каждый шаг уводил их всё дальше, и улочки Дартан Гроув скользили перед внимательным взглядом Джона. Спустя десять минут они с Шерлоком погрузились на заднее сидение такси.

По дороге в Бартс водитель подозрительно поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида, и Джон вздохнул. В любое другое время облик Шерлока внушал уважение. Хорошо одетый мужчина производил нужное впечатление. Но сейчас он казался творчески растрёпанным, указательный палец постукивал по полным губам, а волосы волнами падали на лоб. Его беспокойство в сочетании с одеждой производило впечатление, будто он отходил после наркотического кайфа. Это не представляло особой опасности, но его окружала некая атмосфера непредсказуемости, и Джон вполне понимал опасения таксиста. 

Он машинально потянулся и успокаивающе положил ладонь на дёргающееся колено Шерлока. Мельком взглянув на человека за рулём, Шерлок глубоко выдохнул; в каждой черте его лица читалось, что он считал очевидные заблуждения утомительными. Но всё же он взял себя в руки, мышцы напряглись под ладонью Джона, а беспокойные движения сменились жёсткой неподвижностью.

Джон ожидал, что колено выскользнет из-под его прикосновения, или что Шерлок обхватит его запястье и снимет с себя. Но нет, бледные пальцы накрыли его руку, аккуратно касаясь костяшек, а потом скользнули к ногтям. Проведя до кончиков пальцев, рука Шерлока скользнула обратно, и эти движения повторялись в каком-то гипнотическом ритме.

Джон постепенно позволил себе расслабиться, сосредоточившись на движениях пальцев Шерлока по коже. Прикосновение было слишком давящим, чтобы считаться заигрыванием, но это не отменяло низкого, наэлектризованного гула, скрытого за этим жестом, интимном в том плане, от которого волосы на голове вставали дыбом. Джон знал, что ничего такого не было, но не мог не проводить параллели между этим прикосновением и тем, как Шерлок трогал себя прежде — медленные поглаживания, словно тот обводил собственные черты.

К приезду в Бартс разум Джона обмяк, искажённый поток мыслей выстроился в связную линию. Дыхание, которое, хоть он и не осознавал этого, было слишком быстрым и хаотичным, теперь успокоилось, и Джон наслаждался нетребовательным блаженством от внимания Шерлока.

Джон привык разговорами отвлекать Шерлока от края гиперактивного разума и предвкушения погони. И это — то, что Шерлок теперь успокаивал его — стало интересным поворотом событий. Не то чтобы Шерлок никогда прежде этого не делал, в своей собственной манере, но обычно он просто озвучивал ответы и выстраивал нерушимую крепость фактов, в которой можно было укрыться. Прикосновения стали новоприобретением, и Джон это очень ценил.

— Идём, — раздался возле уха низкий голос Шерлока. Моргнув, Джон вернулся в реальный мир и обнаружил, что такси припарковалось возле Бартса, а таксист уже пересчитывал оплату. Шерлок выбрался на улицу с привычной гибкостью и театральностью даже без взмаха полами пальто. Джон выкарабкался с куда меньшим изяществом, захлопнул дверцу такси и поспешил следом.

Всего через пару минут они уже дошли до лаборатории, в которой ничего не изменилось: белое, залитое желтоватым флюоресцентным светом помещение. Шерлок устроился за лабораторным столом и потянулся за нужными инструментами, а потом под взглядом Джона закрылся от внешнего мира, потерявшись в королевстве химикатов и осторожных экспериментов.

Джон не услышал, как Молли выскользнула из своего кабинета, и подскочил, когда она с любопытством сказала совсем рядом:

— Всё нормально?

— Господи! — выдохнул Джон и улыбнулся, чтобы проглотить ругательство. — Да, прости. Шерлоку просто нужно кое-что проверить насчёт дела Доннелли. — Он наблюдал за её лицом, видя, как она, чуть склонив голову, рассматривала одежду Шерлока. Приоткрыв рот — лёгкая помада стёрлась после долгого утра, — Молли внимательно следила за движениями Шерлока.

Когда они только познакомились, Молли смотрела на Шерлока с каким-то тоскливым ужасом — мышь под гипнозом змеи. Но теперь, хотя Шерлок всё ещё мог с очевидной лёгкостью ею манипулировать, Молли наблюдала за ним с большей настороженностью. Из всех людей в их странном социальном кружке именно она была склонна к поиску уязвимостей Шерлока — не для того, чтобы ими воспользоваться, но искренне пытаясь помочь.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — Вопрос прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы достичь слуха Шерлока, но тот либо проигнорировал её, либо слишком увлёкся своим занятием, чтобы обратить на неё внимание.

Джон уже собирался отказаться от её помощи, как вдруг в памяти всплыли слова Элси, и он обернулся к Молли, неловко потирая затылок.

— На самом деле, да, можешь. Нам дали наводку, что было несколько человек, которые умерли при тех же обстоятельствах, что и жертва. Скорее всего, не опознаны. Они жили на улице. — Он нахмурился, понимая, что Элси ничего не говорила о том, где умерли жертвы. Они могли оказаться в любом из немалочисленных моргов Лондона. — Можешь сделать пару звонков?

Молли надула щёки, а потом со свистом выдохнула.

— Ничего такого в последнее время не было, но я могу проверить по базе данных. Есть мысли, когда примерно их могли доставить?

— Вероятно, за последние полмесяца?.. И все альфы. — Джон пожал плечами, жалея, что не догадался разузнать детали. Он слишком сосредоточился на словах Элси о Шерлоке, чтобы подумать о выяснении дополнительной информации. — Сможешь распечатать всё, что покажется важным? Или покажи мне, и я сам займусь.

— Я всё сделаю. — Молли слабо улыбнулась, вероятно, оценив то, что он не стал раздавать ей приказания. — Я не имею в виду, что у тебя не получится, — поспешно добавила она, — но ты же знаешь, каково иметь дело с незнакомыми системами. Я найду всё, что тебе нужно, в два раза быстрее.

— Спасибо.

Джон проводил её взглядом, а потом повернулся к Шерлоку и приподнял бровь, осознав, что был объектом наблюдения.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Несмотря на отрицание, губы Шерлока исказила лёгкая улыбка. Он казался почти впечатлённым сосредоточенностью Джона на деле, и тот на мгновение позволил себе почувствовать самодовольство из-за того, что удалось удивить человека, который, казалось, предвидел всё и всегда. — Я не был уверен, что ты запомнил сказанное Элси насчёт других жертв.

— Ну, она нам всё равно не то чтобы много рассказала. С ужасом представляю, сколько людей может попасть под эти критерии. — Джон поморщился, задумавшись, не обрёк ли себя на долгие часы сортировки отчётов о вскрытии.

— Вероятно, меньше, чем тебе кажется. Однако в отсутствии очевидных повреждений гибель бродяг часто списывается на плохие условия существования.

— Вот потому я и не просил Молли ограничить список трупами с неустановленной причиной смерти. Таким образом мы не упустим нужных из-за коронера, не озаботившегося провести исследования дальше стандартных тестов. — Джон улыбнулся, когда Шерлок одобрительно изогнул брови: большего подобия похвалы от него ждать и не приходилось. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, тут всё достаточно просто. Когда Молли вернётся, сходите пообедать.

Позвоночник Джона тут же напрягся — не от мысли о дружеской болтовне с Молли, но из-за перспективы оставить Шерлока одного.

— Зачем? — Джон скептически сложил руки на груди.

В его вопросе было больше напряжения, чем он рассчитывал; Шерлок поднял голову и, прищурившись, обвёл взглядом Джона. Его ноздри раздувались — движение едва заметное, но обычно старательно скрываемое. Возможно, в своём нынешнем состоянии Шерлок не мог себя контролировать или просто не чувствовал необходимости скрывать это от Джона. Одному богу известно, что он там учуял в воздухе, но это, казалось, позволило ему понять причину беспокойства Джона.

— Уже почти час дня, а ты испытываешь острую нехватку эффективности, если я не пытаюсь организовывать тебе еду. Ты мне всё равно ничем не поможешь, и, несмотря на все твои сомнения, лаборатория — место относительно безопасное. — Вокруг губ Шерлока образовались складки, а потом он продолжил приглушённым голосом, в котором сквозили молебные нотки: — Ты не можешь присматривать за мной ежечасно на ежедневной основе, Джон, иначе это сведёт нас с ума. Тогда в квартире Александр застал меня врасплох. Нет нужды говорить, что этого больше не произойдёт. 

Джон смотрел на него, играя желваками и пытаясь разобраться с инстинктивным ответным отрицанием. Шерлок мог позаботиться о себе, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Он уже начал злиться из-за мягких ограничений, налагаемых попытками всех вокруг действовать в его интересах. Сколько ещё времени пройдёт, прежде чем терпение Шерлока окончательно испарится?

Кроме того, он был прав. Это действительно могло свести их обоих с ума. Джон и так жил в условиях постоянного стресса. В краткосрочном формате это вполне можно было пережить, но у него не было причин думать, будто сложившаяся на данный момент ситуация в их существовании не протянется на долгие годы. Пока Александр жив, они будут бояться его возвращения. И если им не удастся выработать более действенную стратегию, Джону грозит провести остаток дней держа руку на пистолете.

— Ты оставлял меня одного в квартире, когда уходил на работу, — напомнил Шерлок, — а туда он может пробраться без особых сложностей.

— Пожалуйста, не напоминай. — Джон поджал губы и склонил голову, признавая правоту Шерлока. — Майкрофт упрочил безопасность на Бейкер-стрит. Он мог присматривать за тобой в моё отсутствие. А здесь ничего подобного нет.

— Нет, вместо этого мне придётся позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, чем я и занимался большую часть своей жизни.

— С переменным успехом.

Шерлок нахмурился, и Джон ущипнул себя за переносицу, глотая возражения. Они бы ничем не помогли, и, несмотря на все инстинкты, требующие сделать всё наоборот, умом он понимал, что не может так поступить. Не может задушить Шерлока заботой во имя его же безопасности.

— Ну ладно. Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет в порядке?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Шерлок, и голос его звучал куда спокойнее, чем чувствовал себя Джон. Серебристые глаза скользнули по нему, считывая все сомнения. — Спасибо. Принеси мне чипсов?

Джон недовольно цокнул языком и усилием воли повернулся в сторону кабинета Молли. Он шёл словно через клейкую массу, все его инстинкты отчаянно требовали вернуться обратно к Шерлоку. Огромная часть сознания яростно утверждала, что, даже будь Шерлок альфой, беспокойства это не уменьшило бы, но Джон испытывал тошнотворное подозрение, что в таком случае он не так быстро выставил бы это напоказ. Такое поведение казалось более приемлемым теперь, когда его дурной мозг думал, что Шерлок может счесть это очаровательным — полнейшая чепуха. Джон был уверен, что ничто не могло быть настолько далеко от истины.

Шерлок многое позволял и терпел такое поведение Джона, но это долго не продлится. Сколько они продержатся, прежде чем Шерлок пойдёт на опрометчивые поступки, только чтобы доказать, что может это сделать? Джону нужно было взять себя в руки, ради них обоих.

Он натянул дежурную улыбку, надеясь, что она покажется достаточно убедительной, и постучал по косяку открытой двери кабинета Молли.

— Я планирую сходить пообедать. Не хочешь?

— О! — Она обернулась через плечо и посмотрела на часы. — Я как раз думала, что проголодалась. Можем поесть вместе. А Шерлок?.. — Она вздохнула, когда Джон покачал головой. — Ну конечно.

— Он попросил принести чипсов, но я не уверен, они ему нужны для себя или для эксперимента. Если не хочешь оставлять его здесь, мы всегда можем утащить его с собой. — Джон пытался не допустить в голос слишком много надежды и изо всех сил постарался скрыть разочарование, когда Молли отмела это предложение, покачав головой.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Едва ли он утащит что-то важное. Большинство предметов, которые ему хотелось бы иметь, просто не поместятся в карман.

— Оборудование?

— Трупы. — Она достала из принтера несколько страниц и протянула их Джону, а потом сняла лабораторный халат и повела Джона в буфет. — Тут всё, что я нашла. Постарайся, чтобы никто не увидел. Люди имеют склонность… расстраиваться при виде мертвецов.

— Понял. — Джон бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на Шерлока, а потом завернул за угол. Потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не рвануть обратно в лабораторию. Он до боли сжал челюсти и с молчаливой яростью поносил себя за бессмысленное беспокойство.

Молли первая нарушила неуютное молчание, заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, а потом сунув руки в карманы горчично-жёлтого кардигана.

— У Шерлока неприятности?

Джон выдохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы не скармливать ей откровенное враньё.

— Не больше, чем обычно, — удалось выдавить ему, бросив взгляд на Молли. — А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Он боялся, что её ответ выставит его самого на передний план, выявляя каждое искажение в чертах его лица. Но, конечно, Джон только зря волновался. Взгляд Молли был неизменно прикован к Шерлоку.

— Он кажется… — Она пожала плечами, придерживая для него дверь буфета, и улыбнулась в ответ на благодарность. — Он словно сам не свой. Я подумала, что с помощью такой одежды он, возможно, пытается от кого-то спрятаться.

— Нет, ни от кого конкретно, во всяком случае. — Джон отмахнулся от мысли об Александре. Он не мог объяснить всё так, чтобы Молли это приняла, иначе пришлось бы предать доверие Шерлока. — Мы были в сомнительной части города. Я-то и в обычной одежде нормально смотрюсь, а вот Шерлоку в костюме туда лучше не соваться. Если, конечно, он не пожелал бы привлечь к себе внимание не самых приятных личностей.

Они заняли столик, и в тёмных глазах Молли тенью виднелось беспокойство, но спорить она не стала и просто кивнула, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Ну ладно, это хорошо. В смысле, ты же знаешь, что… если вы попадёте неприятности, и в моих силах будет помочь… — Она умолкла, неопределённо дёрнув плечом, и Джон улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Я это ценю, как и Шерлок, пусть даже вслух он об этом не говорит.

Они купили обед и ели, ведя неестественную, неловкую беседу, типичную для людей, которые считают друг друга скорее знакомыми, чем друзьями. Молли рассказала Джону о своей квартире и новых соседях, которые казались довольно вздорными. Джон упомянул пару интересных пациентов из клиники, а потом пытался нащупать тему для разговора, которая бы никак не касалась Шерлока.

Возможно, именно это его и выдало, или то обстоятельство, что его палец каждые несколько минут дёргался от острого желания проверить, не прислал ли Шерлок сообщение.

— Ты очень беспокоишься, да? — спросила Молли и сжала руки в замок, пока Джон пытался натянуть на лицо успокаивающую улыбку. — Это… — Она подвинула стул вперёд и неловко наклонилась через стол, окинув подозрительным взглядом буфет. — Дело в… — Дрожащими пальцами она прикоснулась к затылку, показывая на место, где свою метку оставил укус связи Шерлока. На лице Молли отчётливо проявилась сосредоточенность, она испытующе разглядывала Джона, вероятно, надеясь увидеть признаки понимания.

— Ты знала? — Джон недоверчиво уставился на неё.

Молли подалась назад и принялась теребить пищевую плёнку, снятую с сэндвича.

— Случайно выяснила. Он заснул за микроскопом. Ярлычок на рубашке выбился. Я подошла, чтобы заправить его, и… — По щекам Молли разлился неловкий румянец. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не говори ему. Вряд ли он хочет, чтобы я знала. — Она перекладывала столовые приборы, а потом тоскливо вздохнула. — Но я понимаю, что это значит. Он принадлежит кому-то ещё. Кому-то, кто недостаточно хорош.

— Что навело тебя на такие мысли? — Джон отправил в рот последний кусок еды, не обращая внимания на отчётливый пепельный привкус на языке и пытаясь вычислить потенциальные опасные точки этого разговора.

— Если бы он любил этого человека, то был бы с ним. Или, скорее, этот человек был бы с ним здесь. — Она взмахнула рукой примерно в сторону лаборатории. — Но нет. — Молли, казалось, пыталась собраться с духом, кусая губы, а потом пояснила: — Этот человек был бы на твоём месте, позволяя ему быть самим собой и присматривая за ним в процессе.

На этих словах Джон поднял взгляд и не увидел в глазах Молли ничего, кроме чистой искренности. Её руки отчаянно сжимали потрёпанный пластик столешницы. Будь на месте Молли кто-то другой, можно было бы подумать, что этот человек пытается втереться в доверие, но это было не в её стиле. Она была умна, но Джон не мог убедить себя, что в ней есть хоть толика хитрости.

— Не думаю, что всё устроено именно так, — тихо проговорил он, хотя самому было противно опровергать её романтические идеалы. — Во всяком случае, не в ситуации Шерлока. Многого рассказать не могу. — Джон наблюдал, как Молли расправила плечи, словно думала, что вот-вот услышит нечто куда более важное, чем ей когда-либо доводилось узнать. — Я сам узнал о шраме Шерлока всего месяц назад. В общем и целом, альфа хочет его вернуть, а Шерлок не хочет возвращаться. — Джон пожал плечами, потому что именно это и было главной проблемой.

— Ты не хотел оставлять его одного в лаборатории. Боишься, что его могут похитить?

— Я его нигде не хочу одного оставлять, — признался Джон, допивая кофе, и отставил стаканчик на стол.

— Никто и никогда не пытался его здесь найти. — Молли пожала плечами, составляя стаканчики и мусор на поднос. — Я была готова, но этого так и не произошло. — Подняв сложенные отчёты о вскрытии, которые Джон оставил на столе, она протянула их ему. — Не знаю, поможет ли это.

И в каком-то странном смысле действительно помогло. Осознание, что Александр ни разу не появлялся в Бартсе, когда даже стены Бейкер-стрит его не смутили, сгладило обострённые грани сознания Джона. Беспокойство никуда не делось, но мягкие слова Молли усмирили его, позволяя взять под контроль.

— Спасибо. — Джон улыбнулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь. — А ты, похоже, относишься к этому довольно хладнокровно.

Она смущённо улыбнулась, встала из-за стола и, подхватив поднос, пожала плечами.

— Это всё равно ничего не меняет. Он всё тот же он, правда? Всё так же пытается умыкнуть части тела, пока я не вижу, всё так же создаёт впечатление, что решать безумные загадки проще простого.

Джон наблюдал, как она выкинула мусор и отнесла поднос на место, и обдумывал её слова. До сих пор ему казалось, что тайну Шерлока знают только другие альфы. Они с Грегом среагировали примерно одинаково — озадаченно, с кучей вопросов, — но Молли выросла вне всего этого. Она не принадлежала к элите и была бетой, не интересовалась окружающими жизнь омег слухами. Она могла оценить ситуацию с отстранённой рациональностью, которой искренне завидовал Джон. Молли могла видеть Шерлока именно тем, кем он был, в то время как Джон, несмотря на все свои усилия, постоянно отвлекался на завесу устоявшихся стереотипов в отношении гендера Шерлока.

Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, он заметил, что что-то привлекло внимание Молли, которая улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Проследив направление её взгляда, Джон увидел Грега, покупающего кофе с чуть ли не отчаянной поспешностью. Улыбка инспектора лучилась теплом, но в глазах виднелась усталость, и когда он подошёл к ним, Джон заметил складки на костюме.

— Работал до поздней ночи? — спросил он.

— И с раннего утра. — Грег улыбнулся, когда Молли протянула ему пару пакетиков сахара, поставил бумажный стаканчик на ближайший столик, а потом высыпал кристаллики в исходящую паром чёрную жидкость. — Мы выслеживали вора. Ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать Шерлока, но это отняло у нас много часов. Утром я немного прикорнул на столе поверх россыпи бумаг, а потом получил сообщение от его величества. — Он вытащил телефон из кармана и многозначительно им помахал. — Он всё еще ковыряется с делом Доннелли? Я думал, он признал его висяком и забил. 

— Ну и как часто Шерлок забивает на дела?

— Справедливо. — Грег отошёл на полшага, включая Молли в разговор, и кивнул ей вести их через коридоры. — Не желаешь пролить свет на то, что происходит?

— Наверное, лучше пусть он сам тебе всё расскажет. — Джон плечом толкнул дверь в лабораторию и попытался скрыть облегчение при виде Шерлока, который разглядывал распечатки точно на том месте, где он его и оставил.

Грег кивнул, потягивая свой обжигающий напиток. Существовали правила, запрещающие находиться в лаборатории или в морге с продуктами питания, но поскольку Шерлок и так нарушал их с тревожащей регулярностью, Молли давно забросила ругать посетителей. Казалось, она решила, что, если кто-то из них отравится или подхватит какую-нибудь болячку, значит, сами и виноваты.

— Ну вперёд. — Инспектор встал возле Шерлока и пригляделся к бумагам перед ним. — Что у тебя есть такого важного, что ты приволок меня аж сюда?

— Метилфенидат. — Шерлок поднял взгляд и, наклонив голову набок, посмотрел на Джона. — Вот что мы нашли на Дартан Гроув.

— Риталин? — Джон подошёл к Шерлоку и принялся рассматривать разложенную по всему лабораторному столу информацию.

— Я этого и ожидал… ну, как один из возможных вариантов. Риталин схож с метамфетаминами. При приёме взрослыми производит аналогичный эффект, так что, в общих чертах, очень подходил мисс Доннелли. Это лекарство, возможно, удовлетворяло все её потребности, во всяком случае, до того как она отдала концы. Оно чистое в фармацевтическом плане. — Шерлок достал телефон и показал Джону фотографию. — На таблетке сохранился штамп производителя.

Джон взял смартфон и уставился в экран, мысленно перебирая открытия Шерлока.

— Так она без примесей?

— Нет, это база, с которой баловался наш преступник. На столе был пресс, древний по дизайну, но вполне действенный. Преступник измельчал таблетки, вмешивал свои добавки, а потом придавал новую форму. Таким образом он избавлялся от любых пометок, а препарат становился оригинальным.

Грег откашлялся и развёл руками.

— Так, ладно, кому-то придётся меня просветить. Полагаю, Дартан Гроув объясняет текущий выбор одежды?

Шерлок вздохнул и, не обращая внимания на вопрос, принялся выдавать детали.

— Анонимный информатор намекнул, что там в доме под номером тридцать два могут быть доказательства по нашему делу. Мы с Джоном отправились проверить.

Инспектор поджал губы и скрипнул зубами, явно пытаясь удержаться от нотаций. Они всё равно уже всё это слышали, и Джон задумался, сколькими седыми волосами Лестрейд был обязан человеку, сидящему между ними. Однако недовольство так и не вылилось в слова. То ли Грег уже махнул на них рукой как на гиблое дело, то ли хорошо понимал, в какие битвы лучше не ввязываться.

— Когда ты говоришь «анонимный информатор», то имеешь в виду кого-то из своей сети бездомных, да?

— Вроде того. — Шерлок постучал ладонью по столу, задумчиво кусая нижнюю губу. — Там мы обнаружили примитивную мастерскую вкупе с признаками регулярного и недавнего использования. Но ничего напоминающего лабораторию, в которой можно было бы создать наркотик из сырого материала. Более любительский формат.

— Кто-то подделывает дурь. — Лестрейд кивнул и посмотрел на заговорившего Джона.

— Но такую едва ли можно достать на улицах. — Он помахал телефоном Шерлока, на экране которого всё ещё светилась фотография таблетки. — Не могу сказать наверняка, но это лекарство, скорее всего, получено прямиком с фармацевтического завода.

— Но всё равно его могли украсть и продать нашему преступнику, — пожал плечами Лестрейд.

— Нет, это мелкая единовременная операция. Тут бы потребовались кое-какие деньги, а у преступника их едва ли хватит на покупку того количества лекарства, с которым он работает. Вероятно, это его собственные запасы, выписанные для лечения психического расстройства. Либо так, либо он их лично украл. — Шерлок посмотрел на Лестрейда. — В том доме полно доказательств, каждое из которых может обеспечить нам прорыв в понимании, что убило Амелию Доннелли, но команде криминалистов нужно их хотя бы собрать, если не проанализировать.

Грег дважды быстро моргнул, а на его лице сомнение сменилось серьёзностью. Он перевёл взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно.

— Ты просишь Андерсона с его командой влезть в это? Ты? — Инспектор отставил кофе в сторону и сложил руки на груди, после чего спросил Джона: — Это что, твоё хорошее влияние?

— Не усложняй, — рявкнул Шерлок, не успел Джон и рта открыть. — Моя сеть бездомных присматривает за домом на случай, если наш преступник заявится до вашего прихода, но чем быстрее вы осмотрите место, тем лучше.

Намёк на вздох сорвался с губ инспектора, когда тот опустил голову, разглядывая ботинки, а потом покачал головой.

— Всё, что у тебя есть, это грязная таблетка, которую ты подобрал невесть где. Даже если я соглашусь, что там что-то происходит, в лучшем случае смогу передать информацию отделу по борьбе с наркотиками. Привяжи это к Доннелли, а потом поговорим.

Шерлок разочарованно фыркнул себе под нос, потерев ладонью челюсть и остановив пальцы на пульсе. Он поёрзал на месте, в то время как его мысли пустились вскачь, возбуждение с полной силой вновь проявилось в каждом движении.

Джон поймал момент, когда это стало слишком заметно для Грега, чтобы игнорировать. Хмурость ушла в испуганный уклон, он наклонился вперёд, готовый высказать обвинения, и Джон поспешно вмешался, грубо ткнув Лестрейда в плечо, а потом повернулся к Молли.

— Возможно, в её анализе на токсины есть больше информации? — спросил он. — Доказательства, что она увлекалась метилфенидатом? Если Шерлок прав и именно эти наркотики её убили, они бы не успели выйти из организма. Риталин очень легко проглядеть или спутать его с чем-то ещё в присутствии других амфетаминов.

— Посмотрю, что получится найти, — быстро кивнула Молли. — Если что, всегда можно провести ещё один анализ. Это не займёт много времени, если знать, что ищешь.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, осознав, что всё это время находился под прицелом скучающего всевидящего взгляда.

— Да и я хотел с Грегом поболтать. Тебе же не нужна моя помощь?

— Не больше, чем славному инспектору требуются твои увещевания, — язвительно пробормотал Шерлок и щёлкнул пальцами в сторону двери. — Но оставь чипсы, которые у тебя в кармане, и отчёты о вскрытии. — Лёгкая улыбка приподняла уголок его губ, а Джон вытащил из карманов скрученные в трубку документы и пакетик чипсов и протянул их ему.

— Ничего не испачкай.

Шерлок явно ужаснулся такому предположению, но мгновением позже погрузился в полученные бумаги, с пугающей сосредоточенностью всматриваясь в детали, а чипсы остались забытыми на столе рядом с ним.

Поймав взгляд Лестрейда, Джон дёрнул головой в сторону двери, подождал, чтобы убедиться, что посыл понят правильно, и первым вышел в пустой коридор. Чистый линолеум скрипел под ботинками, пока они не вышли за пределы слуха Шерлока, Джон посмотрел на него через узкую стеклянную панель в двери, а потом повернулся к человеку рядом.

Грег прислонился спиной к стене, потёр лицо обеими руками, а потом спросил приглушённым, невыразительным голосом, не отнимая ладоней от лица.

— Он снова употребляет?

— Разве на это похоже? — агрессивно возразил Джон и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Лестрейд был вымотан и сделал предположение на основании последних доказательств. Да ради всего святого, Джон не волновался на этот счёт только благодаря знанию, что происходит на самом деле.

Грег уронил руки по бокам и мельком встретился взглядом с Джоном.

— Немного. Тяжело объяснить. Концентрация похожая. Он не… Он никогда так не дёргался, но люди меняются. Это…

— Это не то… — Джон сбился, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать. Если использовать эвфемизмы, останется слишком много возможностей для неверного толкования, грубая точность казалась лучшим вариантом. — У Шерлока течка. — Он сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как недоверие подобно солнечному свету заливало лицо Лестрейда.

— Серьёзно? — Грег почесал ухо и неловко поёжился. Джону это чувство было знакомо — некое смущённое восхищение. Это было нечто очень личное, и он сожалел, что пришлось рассказать Лестрейду, что происходит. Однако Шерлок явно не был в настроении мириться с любыми проявлениями глупости, а меньше всего им нужно было дополнительное препятствие в виде Скотланд-Ярда, решившего, что Шерлок вернулся к плохим привычкам. — Но… ну… Обычно он не такой. В смысле… У него же регулярный… — Лестрейд сбился и очертил руками в воздухе круг. — Так ведь?

— Да. Возвращение Александра несколько… — Джон сглотнул, хмуро пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, — …ухудшило положение. Он более беспокойный и хуже контролирует себя. Обычно мы этого просто не замечаем. Течки у связанной омеги куда менее интенсивные, если её альфы нет рядом.

Грег вскинул руку, прерывая дальнейшие объяснения.

— Я знаю. У меня уже была самая неловкая в мире беседа на эту тему с Майкрофтом, когда они рассказали мне про Шерлока. — Он покраснел, словно вспоминая что-то жутко смущающее, и Джон подавил улыбку. — Итак, Александр заявился и дал пинка течке Шерлока?

— Да. Оттуда и беспокойные движения.

— И прикосновения. — Лестрейд отвернулся, словно не мог найти в себе силы встретиться взглядом с Джоном. — Ладно, хорошо. Я, эм… Поверю тебе на слово. Прости.

Джон вздохнул и, прислонившись спиной к стене, откинул голову назад.

— Не передо мной тебе нужно извиняться, — подметил он и посмотрел на Грега, услышав короткий горький смешок.

— Да нет, перед тобой. Шерлоку наплевать, что о нём думают, но для тебя это важно. Прости, что пришлось спросить.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так подумал, — признал Джон. — И я бы предпочёл, чтобы все решили, что он снова подсел на наркоту, чем догадались, что происходит на самом деле… — Неважно, что Шерлок не производил соблазнительный запах. Некоторые альфы, узнав, что у него течка, могли принять это за приглашение. Уж лучше как можно дольше держать всё это в тайне. — И рассказал я тебе, только чтобы ты понял, что это не то, чем кажется.

— И я это ценю. — Грег пригладил ладонью волосы и встретился с Джоном взглядом под каким-то странным смиренным углом. На самом деле, всё в позе Лестрейда напоминало какую-то неловкую стыдливость. Он обмяк, прислонившись к стене, опустившись ниже Джона — не самое простое упражнение, учитывая, что инспектор был на десяток сантиметров выше него. Ссутулив плечи, Грег мягко добавил: — Знаешь, я бы не стал отстранять Шерлока от расследований, если бы он снова подсел. С профессиональной точки зрения мне бы стоило поступить именно так, но тут уже не столько в работе дело.

Какая-то часть напряжения ушла из плеч Джона. Взаимоотношения Шерлока с инспектором всегда держались на некой неопределённой границе между профессиональными и дружескими; было отрадно слышать, что Грег склонялся ко второму варианту — утверждал, что сам Шерлок важнее, чем мощный мозг в его голове.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Между ними повисла тусклая тишина, и когда Грег снова заговорил, это был настороженный голос человека, который не был уверен, хочет ли озвучивать свои вопросы.

— Я всё хотел спросить, ты читал те распечатки?

Джон сглотнул, ощутив прилив жгучей ярости, и кивнул. Где-то за неделю до этого он посвятил целый вечер пристальному изучению юридических документов, впитывая информацию, пока его не начало трясти от злости. Он больше часа расхаживал по гостиной, пытаясь дать выход недоверчивому возмущению, что подобное извращённое сообщество существовало уже много веков — без изменений, без колебаний. На лице следившего за ним Шерлока тогда застыло выражение скорбного веселья.

— Да, прочитал. Там было сколько, пять дел в отношении альф не из элит? И описание, что с ними случилось, когда их угораздило связаться с омегами.

— Примерно так. — Инспектор вздохнул, и его лицо исказило болезненное выражение.

— Их всех повесили, Грег. Одна всего лишь поговорила с омегой, которая ей не принадлежала, и её за одно это казнили. — С губ Джона сорвался безрадостный смешок. — Когда я только узнал о Шерлоке, он сказал мне, что узаконенное убийство за вмешательство в связь — всего лишь городская легенда.

— Так и есть, — вскинул руку Грег. — В законодательном плане так и есть, но… — Он с тихим стоном покачал головой. — Самые недавние задокументированные случаи подобного толка, попавшие на рассмотрение в публичный суд, были почти две сотни лет назад. Времена изменились. Общество изменилось, вот только элиты — нет. — Грег выпрямился, встал ровно, всем телом источая неповиновение. — Если такое случится сейчас — если альфа Шерлока притащит тебя в суд, — невозможно сказать наверняка, чем всё закончится, и он это понимает. Нет ни одного современного прецедента. Они просто этого не допускают. А хуже всего знаешь, что? Люди не задаются вопросами. Никто из нас. Просто вот так повелось. 

Джон подумал о Майкрофте, слепо верившем в систему и не обращавшем внимания на собственные сомнения в отношении безопасности брата до тех пор, пока перед ним не оказались неопровержимые доказательства обратного: избитый чуть не до смерти Шерлок, оставленный умирать человеком, который должен был ценить и оберегать его.

Он подумал и о себе, осознававшем наличие другого круга общества — вне его доступа и вплоть до появления Шерлока совершенно не соприкасавшегося с его существованием. Разве можно было притвориться, что он хоть чем-то лучше? Джон так мало знал обо всём этом и совершенно не пытался выяснить больше. Даже теперь, когда вопрос существования омег имел к нему самое прямое отношение, его тщетные возражения против несправедливости сложившегося положения были хуже чем бесполезны. Мир не изменится только потому, что Джон этого потребует.

— Когда дело касается омег, всё становится далеко не очевидно. Вот почему я дал тебе те распечатки. Ты должен был понять систему, на которую опираются элиты. Они не смогут приволочь тебя в суд и добиться повешения, не в нынешние времена, но это не значит, что Александр хоть на мгновение задумается, прежде чем напасть на тебя в тёмном переулке. — Грег коротко выдохнул. — Он наверняка думает, что имеет на это полное право. Но в таком случае мы бы его достали. Он бы не смог отвертеться, и тут дело не только в Шерлоке.

— Слабоватое утешение, если я к тому моменту стану трупом, — пробормотал Джон.

Грег рядом с ним переступил с ноги на ногу, неловко откашлялся и открыл было рот, но потом снова поджал губы.

— Что? — спросил Джон, пытаясь понять выражение на лице Лестрейда. Оно казалось в первую очередь смущённым, но в жёсткой линии челюсти прослеживалась решимость.

— Ещё я дал тебе эти материалы, чтобы ты понимал: неважно, что ты сделаешь. Альфа отреагирует по полной программе. Александру, скорее всего, без разницы, спите вы с Шерлоком или просто живёте в одной квартире. — Грег отвёл взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Джона. — Последствия для тебя будут такими же, вот я о чём. На случай, если что-то… ну… изменится.

Джон вздохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на распустившуюся в груди боль — надежда и отчаяние в равных пропорциях. Он понимал, к чему вёл Грег, да и сам не раз над этим задумывался. Если уж всё равно за проживание в одной квартире с Шерлоком накажут с той же суровостью, как если бы он затащил его в постель, так зачем сдерживаться?

Вот только на деле всё было далеко не так однозначно.

Джон ссутулился и обхватил себя руками.

— Именно то, что он может сделать с Шерлоком, не даёт мне спать по ночам. Что он уже сделал… — Он прикусил губу и яростно замотал головой под испытующим взглядом Грега. — Не мне это рассказывать, но Александр сорвётся на Шерлоке, и никто ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Возможно, это в любом случае произойдёт, вне зависимости от того, сделаем мы это или нет, но я не могу рисковать ухудшением и без того плохой ситуации. Шерлок не имеет никаких прав, у него нет способа привлечь закон себе на помощь.

— Это не значит, что мы не попытаемся это сделать, — прорычал Грег, устало потирая пальцами лоб. — Система проседает, но сейчас это всё, что у нас есть. Альфа Шерлока вырос с ощущением собственного превосходства и вседозволенности. Он думает, что ему всё сойдёт с рук, но этого не будет. Мы ему не позволим. Что бы вы с Шерлоком ни сделали, вам нужно помнить об этом.

Раздался тяжкий вздох, Джон дёрнулся и, развернувшись, увидел прислонившегося к косяку Шерлока. Бог знает, сколько он успел услышать — по лицу сказать ничего было нельзя, — но это не помешало Джону с Грегом потупиться словно виноватым школьникам, пойманным на чём-то запретном.

— Если ты закончил рассказывать Джону то, что он и так знает, — начал Шерлок, и его голос звучал немного хрипло, — возможно, стоит уже взяться за расследование преступлений? — Он помахал зажатыми в руке бумагами и сунул их Грегу. — Как и предполагалось, в токсикологическом анализе обнаружен Риталин. Отправляйся на Дартан Гроув и попытайся не дать Андерсону всё испоганить.

Лестрейд вздохнул, вчитываясь в мелкие строчки текста, а потом уставился на Шерлока.

— Ты всерьёз утверждаешь, что это было убийство?

— Нет. — Шерлок закатил глаза, вытянул у него из рук верхнюю страницу, так что у детектива осталось с полдюжины отчётов о вскрытии. — Мы с Молли ещё покопались в базе данных, расширив поиск до последних восемнадцати месяцев. Тут только совпадения, которые я могу назвать точными. Ещё с десяток требуют дополнительного исследования, и это только среди бездомных. Подозреваю, что поиск по необъяснённым смертям в данных Скотланд-Ярда прольёт свет ещё на несколько случаев. Мотив всё так же не определён, а связи, соглашусь, сомнительные. Но, полагаю, к тому времени, как вы закончите разбираться с тем, что найдёте на Дартан Гроув, всё станет куда прочнее.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона, и отсутствие его обычного восторга бросалось в глаза. Вид у Шерлока был измотанный, словно он открыл ящик Пандоры и теперь жалел, что не может отвернуться от того, что обнаружил внутри.

— Не могу быть уверенным в деталях, но одно знаю наверняка. Амелия Доннелли — не единственная жертва. Кто бы её ни убил, подобное сходит ему с рук уже больше года, а это только те случаи, о которых нам известно. Это серийный убийца с большим размахом.

Грег побледнел. Взгляд тёмных глаз скользил по строчкам отчётов о вскрытии, подмечая торопливо подчёркнутые Шерлоком строки и приходя к аналогичному заключению.

— Вот чёрт. Что будем делать?

— То же, что делаем всегда, когда находим дело. — Шерлок толкнул дверь и пошёл обратно в лабораторию. — Расследовать.

Джон скривился, разглядывая потрясённое выражение на лице детектива и напряжённую спину уходящего Шерлока. Неуверенность замарала воздух, горечью оседая на языке, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, обдумывая слова Шерлока.

Он почему-то сильно сомневался, что всё будет так просто.


	11. Откуда не ждали

Гул лондонских машин настойчиво отдавался в ушах, набирая громкость с наступлением утреннего часа пик. Шерлок мог бы описать каждый проезжающий мимо автомобиль, но Джон был способен лишь позволять шуму накатывать приливными волнами, пока сам лежал в кровати и смотрел, как слабый солнечный свет просачивался по краям штор. 

Сон его был в лучшем случае прерывистым, и это казалось совершенной несправедливостью. Он вымотался до предела. За последние сорок восемь часов Шерлок протащил его через полгорода в погоне за каждым намёком на зацепку, причём с такой суровой сосредоточенностью, что оставалось только диву даваться. Шерлок своим упорством напоминал загоняющую кролика собаку.

Джон подозревал, что так Шерлок отвлекался от состояния своего тела, и, казалось, этот трюк сработал. После того дня на Дартан Гроув беспокойные движения Шерлока сгладились, прекратилось томное скольжение пальцев по коже, на место вернулся обычный жёсткий контроль.

Джону хотелось бы, чтобы поведение Шерлока с той же лёгкостью, что и в реальности, померкло в его памяти. Беспомощное воображение то и дело подсовывало образы, пятная сны пылающими фантазиями и раскрашивая моменты бодрости. Одно дело знать, что у Шерлока есть потребности в человеческой симпатии и близости, но видеть это собственными глазами…

Джон резко вдохнул, сложив руки на груди и сунув ладони подмышки. Иначе было бы слишком велико искушение запустить их под одеяло и обхватить пальцами почти вставший член. Один раз он за это утро уже подрочил, его предательский мозг разродился образом Шерлока, раскинувшегося на диване, встрёпанного, жаждущего и тянущегося к нему. Джон и так чувствовал себя виноватым и повторять это действо не собирался.

Но в те несколько минут порочного блаженства хотя бы его мысли умолкли. Джон смог потеряться в наслаждении и притвориться, что не тосковал по тому, чего не мог получить. И теперь, хмуро разглядывая потолок и кусая губы, он чувствовал, как все тревоги мощным потоком хлынули обратно, затуманивая разум досадливыми аргументами. 

_«Последствия для тебя будут такими же, вот я о чём. На случай, если что-то… ну… изменится»._

Вздохнув, Джон перевернулся на бок и мрачно уставился на электронные часы, а в мыслях звучали слова Грега. Как бывает со свежими синяками, он не мог сопротивляться желанию потыкать в эту идею, пока надежда вела непрерывную войну с логикой.

Будь они в идеальном мире, ему бы хотелось, чтобы Шерлок был в его жизни, сердце и кровати. Стоило только разобрать спутанный клубок желаний, и на первый план вышли эти три краеугольных камня. Джон бы с радостью игнорировал всё, что касалось течек и связей, альф и омег. Не того он жаждал. Ему не нужно было привязывать к себе Шерлока укусом — он предпочёл бы, чтобы тот оставался с ним потому, что сам этого хотел.

Конечно, ведь даже связь не смогла бы посадить Шерлока в клетку. Несмотря на все традиции и устои он жил отдельно от Александра. В конце концов, Шерлок уже сделал свой выбор: Лондон, Работа, Джон.

И во множестве смыслов этого было почти достаточно. Иногда Джон убеждал себя, что всё может так и оставаться. Шерлок может расследовать дела, а Джон может следовать за ним — преданно, но платонически. А потом он замечал отблеск уязвимости, которую Шерлок так хорошо скрывал под слоями острого разума и надменности. Видел человека, который льнул к его ладони, который не мог скрыть удивления при простейшей похвале, и границы их нынешних отношений словно сдавливали горло плотными ремнями. 

Они были не просто друзьями, больше нет, но и не могли перейти на следующую ступень — слишком много всего стояло на пути. Вопрос был не только в возможности наказания. Нравилось ему это или нет, но Джон не мог игнорировать обстоятельства биологии Шерлока. Течки не пропадут только потому, что он заведёт любовника, а Джон ничем не сможет их удовлетворить. Узел не образуется, пока Шерлок связан с другим человеком, и Джон не был уверен, что их отношения переживут подобное напряжение. В конце концов, что в этом будет хорошего для Шерлока?

Джон застонал, вжав голову в подушку, и уставился на дверь. Именно это было его главным страхом — не грёбаный Александр и какое-то там «правосудие», которое тот сможет на него натравить, — а то, что его самого Шерлоку будет недостаточно. Если они заведут отношения и ничего не получится, вернуться к прежнему статусу будет невозможно.

То совсем не мешало Джону думать об этом. Не только о гладкой коже под сбитыми простынями, но и о домашнем уюте, который могли создать такие отношения. Он представлял, каково будет иметь возможность протянуть руку и прикоснуться, так чтобы извинения не рвались на язык, каково будет привлечь Шерлока к себе, вместо того чтобы самому держаться подальше. Очень много ключевых моментов романтических отношений уже проявлялись, хоть и не признавались таковыми, и несмотря на тоскливое желание обратного именно так всё и должно было оставаться.

Скинув с себя одеяло, Джон вскочил на ноги и, проведя пальцами по волосам, недовольно поморщился. Ему нужен был душ. Эксперимент с миндальным маслом доказал, насколько острое у Шерлока обоняние. Несомненно, он тут же учует результаты недавнего самоудовлетворения Джона, пусть даже худшее было поймано в салфетку. Было лучше не предоставлять Шерлоку возможности принюхаться.

Подхватив одежду, Джон пошёл вниз в ванную и не услышал в квартире ничего, кроме царившей в ней тишины. Хотелось предположить, что Шерлок поддался зову подушки, но Джон в этом сильно сомневался. Дело схватило его в свои когти. Если Шерлок вообще спал, то это был краткий отдых на диване.

Покачав головой, Джон включил душ и шагнул под струи. Горячая вода смывала плёнку пота с кожи — вот бы с такой же лёгкостью можно было смыть в сливное отверстие все тревоги. Даже если забыть про мысли о них с Шерлоком, оставалась ещё проблема с Александром. Джон ничего не слышал от Майкрофта на этот счёт, но продолжавшееся молчание успокаивало слабо.

Несколько дней без внезапных сюрпризов немного притупили его состояние боевой готовности. Теперь оно ощущалось в животе тяжёлым камнем — гладким и тянущим холодом. Шерлок же, казалось, выкинул своего альфу из головы. Он без лишних тревог носился по всему Лондону. Возможно, только так и можно было выжить. В конце концов, Александр в жизни Джона был явлением новым, а Шерлок долгие годы мирился с угрозой его появления. В какой-то момент он, должно быть, принял решение жить так, словно ничто не могло его остановить. Ведь страх — чувство парализующее, а Шерлок не мог позволить себе такие отвлечения.

Смыв шампунь, Джон выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем, отстранённо вытерся насухо, а потом промокнул волосы. Сероватый проблеск щетины исчез под лезвием бритвы, Джон оделся на автопилоте и выругался себе под нос, осознав, что надел свитер задом наперёд. Ему требовался плотный завтрак и кофеин. Возможно, после этого у него получится вытащить себя из болота надоедливых мыслей.

Он побрёл на кухню и вздохнул, увидев возле камина Шерлока, который напряжённо разглядывал данные по делу. Листы с информацией были приклеены к стене: отчёты о вскрытии, возможные жертвы, химические формулы и данные от криминалистов, а Шерлок неподвижно стоял безмолвным судьёй, пока его мысли неслись вскачь.

Рубашка на нём была не вчерашняя, рукава закатаны до локтей. Гладко выбритое лицо и пушащиеся волосы позволяли предположить, что он хотя бы помылся за те пять часов, что прошли с того момента, как Джон ушёл спать. Однако синяки под глазами свидетельствовали о том, что сон для Шерлока был лишь отдалённым воспоминанием, а неподвижность тела намекала, что он потерялся в глубинах чертогов разума. Едва ли это было долгое путешествие — в таком случае Шерлок сидел бы или лежал на спине, — так что Джон удержался от просившегося на язык «с добрым утром» и принялся готовить завтрак, ожидая возвращения Шерлока в реальность.

Через несколько минут дыхание Шерлока ускорилось, бёдра качнулись вперёд, вес сместился. Со своего места Джон мог разглядеть лишь выражение лица — напряжённое и злое, а не торжествующее. Видимо, прорыв в деле оставался недостижимым.

— Доброе утро, — крикнул Джон, наливая кипяток в кружки, а потом потянулся за хлопьями. — Я что-то пропустил?

Фырканье Шерлока было достаточно красноречивым, и Джон подавил улыбку.

— Я тебе чай готовлю. Может, быстрый завтрак пойдёт на пользу? — Его вопрос знаменовал победу надежды над опытом. Джон думал, что Шерлок проигнорирует его, пока он самостоятельно не принесёт ему кружку и не поставит под нос. Однако спустя несколько затянувшихся секунд молчания Шерлок обречённо вздохнул, отвернулся от растянувшихся на стене данных по расследованию и побрёл в кухню.

Джон поджал губы и, насыпав в миску кукурузные хлопья, добавил в них молока. В обычных условиях у него при всём желании не получилось бы отвлечь Шерлока от Работы. И только когда этот великий разум стопорился на одном месте — из-за нехватки информации или её переизбытка, — Шерлока можно было убедить потратить несколько минут на удовлетворение потребностей своего транспорта.

Так и подмывало спросить, в чём дело, но Джон прикусил язык и сосредоточился на еде, и в кухне воцарилось уютное молчание. Шерлок прислонился бедром к столу, его взгляд сверкал. Вместо того, чтобы поесть сидя, Джон отобразил позу Шерлока, прислонившись к кухонной стойке. Шерлок, несомненно, продолжит размышлять над делом, но тут он хотя бы на мгновение позволил себе отвлечься.

Джон наблюдал, как пар завитками поднимался от чая, касаясь бледных щёк, пока Шерлок потягивал обжигающую жидкость. Последовавший тихий одобрительный звук был совершенно искренним, и Джон спрятал улыбку, расправляясь с завтраком. Он с первого взгляда подмечал признаки всепоглощающей увлечённости. Возможно, Шерлок и не копался в загадке всю прошедшую ночь, но Джон был готов поспорить, что прошло немало часов с тех пор, как захваченный выясненными ими сложностями Шерлок хоть раз пошевелился, чтобы сойти со своего места у камина.

— Нет.

Джон моргнул, озадаченно раскрыв рот, и отставил на стойку пустую миску. Но не успел он и слова сказать, как тёмные ресницы быстро опустились, а потом Шерлок, распахнув глаза, пояснил:

— Ты спрашивал, не пропустил ли чего. Ответ: «нет».

Потянувшись за чаем, Джон взял в руки кружку и побрёл к своему креслу, надеясь, что Шерлок последует за ним в более уютную реальность их гостиной. И конечно, пока он устраивал подушки по своим предпочтениям, Шерлок уже уселся на спинке своего кожаного кресла, опустив ступни на сидение и уткнувшись локтями в колени.

Проникавший через окна солнечный свет чётче высветил следы утомления, пересёкшие черты лица Шерлока. Джон нахмурился, но понимал, что предлагать поспать было бы бессмысленно. В лучшем случае на его беспокойство просто не обратят внимания, поэтому он повернул голову и принялся рассматривать множество листов и спешно нацарапанных заметок, украшавших стену в квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

— Расскажешь, что тут? — спросил Джон, махнув рукой на зеркало, теперь скрытое под пачкой отчётов о вскрытии. — У тебя должны быть какие-то идеи.

Шерлок скривился и, потерев согнутым пальцем глаз, вздохнул.

— Ничего конкретного. Пока что мне удалось подтвердить девятнадцать жертв, по большей части среди бездомных. И хотя время и бальзамирующие жидкости делают результаты токсикологических анализов менее точными, общий элемент вычленяется достаточно чётко. Все они перед смертью принимали основанное на Риталине химическое вещество.

Он отпил большой глоток чая, словно только на тёплой жидкости и держался.

— И даже если брать относительно свежие образцы от Амелии Доннелли, ничто в её теле не свидетельствует о том, что могло стать причиной её гибели.

— А что насчёт Аристолохии? Именно с неё у нас всё это и началось. — Джон подался вперёд, наблюдая, как Шерлок склонил голову и запустил пальцы в волосы. Джон увидел бледный серебристый отсвет укуса на затылке, и внутри у него всё сжалось. Шерлок редко допускал, чтобы в движениях его тела отражались какие-либо признаки слабости, а сделав это, он выставил свою тайну напоказ.

Длинные пальцы пробежали по верхним позвонкам, разминая напряжение, которое Джон мог заметить даже со своего места.

— Ни следа. Период полувыведения стандартной дозы составляет тридцать шесть часов. Если бы ядовитым элементом была именно она, в чем я сомневаюсь, потребовалось бы её огромное количество, а химические и гормональные изменения в теле жертвы легко можно было бы заметить.

— Думаешь, не это их убило? — Джон допил чай, отставил кружку и пригляделся к пошатывающемуся от усталости телу Шерлока. 

— Я не представляю, как бы это могло произойти. Действие вещества почти всегда ограничивается управлением различными рецепторами и изменением количества гормонов. Аристолохия обманом заставляет тело омеги поверить, будто зачатие не произошло, и цикл, который должен был остановиться с оплодотворением яйцеклетки, продолжается, в итоге матка и яйцеклетка разрушаются. Ну а как она может повлиять на альфу… — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Не знаю, мне никогда не попадались исследования на эту тему, но я сомневаюсь, что смертельный исход можно считать стандартным последствием.

Джон прищурился, мысленно перебирая сведения о репродуктивных гормонах и их использовании. Он был военным хирургом, а потом терапевтом, его знания были ограничены и касались по большей части организма бет. Однако, пусть и не без отличий, параллелей между его знаниями и биохимией между альфами и омегами хватило, чтобы в разуме искрой зажглась идея.

— В Аристолохии содержится некий аналог прогестерона, верно? — спросил он и увидел, как Шерлок поднял голову. — Должен содержаться, учитывая оказываемый эффект. Всё, что ты рассказывал, вызывает ассоциации с посткоитальными контрацептивами.

— На бетах бы не сработало, — подметил Шерлок. — Не то строение рецепторов, но да.

— То есть дело не в отличных андрогенах, определяющих вторичный гендер, тут просто другой химический баланс, вроде как пропорциональное содержание эстрогена и тестостерона разделяет мужчин и женщин. — Он поднял руку, когда Шерлок скривился, явно оскорбившись, как химик и как биолог, таким упрощённым объяснением. — Я хочу сказать, Аристолохия каким-то образом влияет на альф, потому что у них есть восприимчивые к ней рецепторы. Теперь нам нужно только выяснить, способна ли она их убить.

— Не должна. В крайнем случае Аристолохия должна повысить уровень агрессии, проявить натуру альфы. Так мужчины-беты при приёме прогестерона испытывают усиление типичных «мужских» характеристик. — Шерлок покачал головой. — Кроме того, ты что, меня не слушал? Ни у одной из жертв нет признаков нахождения её в организме. — Он рубанул рукой по воздуху и досадливо оскалился. — Без образца того, что они приняли, я не могу понять, как они умерли.

Шерлока чуть не трясло от разочарования. Немного неосторожности, и он бы свалился со спинки своего кресла, прибавив к списку жалоб уязвлённую гордость.

— Сядь уже нормально, а? Ты же так убьёшься.

В ответ на эту просьбу раздалось лишь громкое раздражённое фырканье, и Джон удивлённо приподнял бровь, когда вместо того, чтобы покорно скользнуть вперёд или из противоречия ещё сильнее отклониться назад, Шерлок встал на ноги. Потоком быстрых движений он подхватил подушки с дивана и прошагал обратно к Джону, бросил подушки на пол и уселся, прислонившись спиной к его правому колену. 

Жёстко прижимаясь позвоночником к голени Джона, Шерлок запрокинул голову и упёрся затылком ему в колено, недовольно глядя в потолок.

— Неудобно, — спустя пару секунд заявил он.

— Тебя никто не заставлял сюда садиться, — ответил Джон, пытаясь скрыть удивлённый восторг от того, что Шерлок сознательно решил устроиться так близко. Это говорило о доверии. Шерлок запрокинул голову так, чтобы смотреть на Джона снизу вверх, выставив напоказ соблазнительную белую шею. Пришлось отводить взгляд в сторону от хрупкого биения пульса под кожей Шерлока и в то же время пытаться сформулировать вразумительное предложение: — Так ты хотя бы не свалишься кубарем со своего кресла. Сотрясение существенно замедлило бы даже тебя.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, согласно скривив губы, а потом тяжело вздохнул. Он бы этого никогда не признал, но последний месяц дался ему нелегко. Возможно, не в профессиональном смысле, но в личном уж точно. Как бы хорошо ему ни удавалось это скрывать, Джон прекрасно знал, что Шерлок переживал ту же неуверенность и страх из-за Александра. Особенно после того, как под удар попали его дальнейшая свобода и благополучие. А теперь Работа — нечто, чему Шерлок посвящал себя со всей страстью и стремлением, — сопротивлялась, отказываясь предоставить даже небольшую передышку.

— От Скотланд-Ярда ничего нового не слышно? — спросил Джон, обводя пальцем завиток тёмной пряди.

Шерлок невнятно буркнул, бессловесным требованием толкаясь головой в ладонь Джона, и коротко выдохнул, когда тот подчинился. Пальцы Джона зарывались всё глубже, прочерчивая линии от лба до макушки. Пару недель назад Джон не осмелился бы это сделать, но случившиеся с тех пор события смели без остатка многие прошлые границы, и стремлению утешить Шерлока противостоять было уже невозможно.

Шерлок тут же откликнулся. Жёсткие узлы мышц начали обмякать, а раздражение потихоньку уходило с лица. Напряжённо сжатые кулаки расслабились, дыхание выровнялось, подстроилось под ритм прикосновений Джона, приняв его за дирижёра оркестра существования Шерлока.

Несколько минут вокруг них царил домашний уют. Вопросы Джона повисли в воздухе без ответа, звуки внешнего мира волнами скользили вокруг. Мурчание шороха машин за окном — тише на Бейкер-стрит, громче на Марилебон-роуд, — гул и грохот холодильника, скрип половиц и смех прохожих. Лучшего подобия спокойствия они и не знали, и Джон замечал мельчайшие подробности, обводя большим пальцем изгиб уха Шерлока.

— Много что слышно, — наконец сказал Шерлок, упрямое недовольство пропало из его голоса, сменившись вибрацией, упавшей в живот Джона подобно спичке в лужу бензина. Под накатившей жаркой волной Джон постарался вдохнуть и успокоиться, чтобы подбодрить Шерлока. — Но толку от этого никакого. Кто бы этим ни занимался, прежде он с законом никак не соприкасался. По отпечаткам никаких совпадений, следы ботинок самые обычные, ни единого стоящего упоминания образца ДНК, и я всё ещё жду анализ химического состава осадка из тех склянок.

Шерлок потёр пальцем переносицу.

— Теперь, после обыска на месте, преступник с первого взгляда по возвращении поймёт, что что-то не так. У Лестрейда нет людей для присмотра за домом — не в нынешней ситуации, когда мы и понятия не имеем, сколько времени пройдёт до появления нашего злодея.

— А твоя сеть бездомных всё ещё присматривает за местом?

— В некоторой степени, но они не могут обеспечить круглосуточное наблюдение.

Шерлок стучал пяткой по полу, его взгляд вернулся к увешанной бумагами стене.

— И каков план? — спросил Джон. — Должно же что-то сузить масштаб действий.

— Психологическое профилирование, — проворчал Шерлок, словно это было нечто безвкусное, его лицо скривилось в очевидном отвращении. — Неточное и часто основанное на предположениях, во всяком случае, если оставить его на милость людей из Скотланд-Ярда.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь допустить те же ошибки. — Джон улыбнулся, услышав оскорблённое фырканье в ответ. — Я знаю, насколько тебе претит раскладывать все увиденные на месте преступления детали по бумажкам и пытаться выстроить из них личность, вместо того чтобы поражать всех нас своими логическими выводами и указанием пальцем на преступника, но ты сам сказал, что выбора у нас особого нет.

Он наблюдал за Шерлоком, чувствуя, как настроение у того вихляло между раздражением и принятием неизбежного. В конце концов Шерлок склонился к последнему варианту и, вздохнув, отстранился от руки Джона, а потом поднялся на ноги.

Джон взял блокнот со стола возле своего кресла и оглянулся вокруг, приготовившись записывать любые слетающие с губ Шерлока обрывки истины.

— Не подашь мне ручку?

Джон с лёгкостью поймал в воздухе серебристый отблеск, его тело двигалось на автомате для перехвата броска Шерлока. Поводив по странице, чтобы пошли чернила, и устроив блокнот на коленях, Джон подался вперёд в ожидании речи Шерлока.

— Физически у нас очень мало данных. Отпечатки на полу оставлены кроссовками одиннадцатого размера. Интенсивность повреждения пыльного покрова позволяет предположить, что ступни в этих кроссовках того же размера, то есть преступник не использовал слишком большую обувь, чтобы прикрыть следы. Статистически это определяет нашего преступника как мужчину ростом примерно в пять футов и девять дюймов. — Он остановился перед фотографией отпечатка руки. — Руки меньше среднего, но ненамного. Никаких признаков профессиональных искажений вроде мозолей, кроме… 

Шерлок присмотрелся к изображению через карманную лупу.

— Правша, с вмятиной на дистальной фаланге среднего пальца.

— Что? — Джон посмотрел на свою руку, пытаясь сообразить, что имелось в виду. — И чем эта хрень может объясняться?

— Как правило, такое случается, когда человек держит ручку в необычной манере. Слабый обхват, ручка лежит скорее на кости, чем зажата между кончиками пальцев. Такой физиологический износ указывает на большой объём написания текста от руки. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Возможно, у нашего преступника сложившаяся академическая карьера, но у любого, кто по долгу службы заполняет отчёты и неправильно держит ручку, проявятся те же признаки. У Лейстрейда, например, точно такая же вмятина.

— Что ж, это нам особо не поможет выцепить человека из толпы, но хотя бы послужит подтверждением того, что мы схватили нужного парня. Что ещё?

— Ты видел этот дом; там грязно, но пыль не повредила ни один отпечаток рук. Он брезгливо старался держать руки чистыми. Вкрапления масел в некоторых местах позволяют предположить использование спиртосодержащих средств, но он не протирал керамические чаши после того, как заканчивал работать с ними. Вероятно, тут следы санитайзера для рук. Криминалисты могут подтвердить.

Шерлок отступил подальше и чуть отклонился, скользя изучающим взглядом по доказательствам на стене.

— Касательно логистики. Ему необходим доступ как к Риталину как базовому веществу, так и к тому, что он использует в качестве примеси, будь то Аристолохия или что-то ещё. У него явно имеются кое-какие познания в прикладной химии, не говоря уже о фармакологии.

— А ещё есть дилеры, которые эту дурь толкают. В смысле, был ли только один, которого мы поймали в парке, или есть ещё? Если жертвы выбраны специально, то преступник с дилерами должны быть заодно, — предположил Джон. — Они должны знать, кому поставлять наркотики с примесями, или же просто продают их первому подвернувшемуся бедолаге с деньгами.

— Да, хотя то обстоятельство, что все жертвы — альфы, может объясняться скорее фармацевтическими свойствами веществ, чем конкретикой выбора цели. Быть может, то, что убивает их, на бет влияет иначе. Или воздействие не смертельное, возможно, даже бессимптомное.

— Хочешь сказать, бета может принять тот же наркотик и обойтись без последствий?

Шерлок взмахнул рукой, а потом зарылся пальцами в волосы, качая головой, словно ощутив приступ мигрени.

— Предположительно, — прошипел он. — Всё это сплошные предположения, пока я не узнаю, что именно использовалось. Какого чёрта Андерсон так тянет? Надо было самому заняться.

Шерлок подхватил телефон со стола, включившийся дисплей заливал его черты голубоватым светом, пока он яростно печатал Лестрейду требование поторапливаться.

Джон отложил блокнот и поднялся на ноги. Не обращая внимания на бормочущего себе под нос и расхаживающего кругами соседа, он встал перед камином и присмотрелся к доказательствам.

Разочарование Шерлока было вполне объяснимым. Количество жертв само по себе пугало. Это были бездомные и студенты, профессионалы, мужчины и женщины… Связывали их лишь одинаковый вторичный гендер и причина смерти.

Его взгляд медленно переместился от цепочки химических и патологических нюансов к более чётким, удобопонятным данным. Пока что Шерлок выстроил грубую линейную последовательность событий, но взгляд Джона привлекло кое-что простейшее. Он глубоко вдохнул, прокручивая данные в голове.

— Шерлок, можно мне кое-что перевесить?

— Зачем? — Джон подозревал, что будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, этот вопрос прозвучал бы как вызов, но интонации Шерлока были уважительными и заинтересованными. — Что ты видишь?

— Я не совсем уверен, но… посмотри на даты. В некоторых случаях всё нормально, особенно если рассматривать жертв из бедноты, они сравнительно близки, но… — Он постучал по ближайшему к себе отчёту о вскрытии, а Шерлок встал рядом.

— Они умирают группами. — Шерлок протянул руку, сдёрнул лист бумаги из-под удерживавшей его на месте клейкой ленты, а потом сделал то же самое с соседними листами, перемешивая всё в другом порядке. Отодвинув ногой стопку книг, он освободил место на полу, чтобы выложить цепочку событий.

— Первые четверо достаточно разрознены. Все бездомные, умерли с разницей примерно в месяц, но потом… — Шерлок принялся раскладывать остальных по стопкам, и Джон увидел, как начал проявляться шаблон. Пара человек выпадала из схемы, иногда промежутки между обнаружением жертв растягивались на несколько месяцев, но виднелась определённая последовательность в распределении смертельных случаев.

Шерлок развернулся, сомкнув ладони, словно возносил мольбу своей собственной гениальности, и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Начинается по всем стандартам развития событий. Кем бы ни был наш преступник, он осторожен и старается держаться в тени. Он убивал людей, которые и без того ускользали от внимания общественности.

— А потом, осознав, что ему всё сходит с рук, он переключился на свою социальную группу. — Джон пальцем ноги показал на первую стопку. — Три жертвы, все — молодые лондонские профессионалы.

— Они — опорные точки нашей хронологии. Вехи. — Шерлок показал на следующую стопку. — Опять бездомные, и снова после них группа опознанных жертв. — Он помедлил возле пустого места. — Сомневаюсь, что тут внезапное изменение в последовательности, скорее мы не смогли найти жертв. — Шерлок провёл руками по волосам, повернулся к Джону и кивнул на документы на полу. — И как это выглядит с твоей точки зрения?

— Безумно? — осмелился буркнуть Джон и пожал плечами, когда Шерлок закатил глаза. — Честно? Не знаю. Это чуть ли не самая дикая череда убийств на моей памяти.

— Это эксперимент.

Позвоночник Джона прошило дрожью от восхищения в голосе Шерлока, пришлось поджать губы, сдерживая упрёки.

— В обычной ситуации убийцы наращивают темпы и продолжают в том же духе, наслаждаясь жестокостью своих преступлений, пока их не останавливают, — пояснил Шерлок, не замечая поникшего выражения лица Джона. — Если убивают физически, выявляется ожесточение в нанесении вреда жертве — от единичной раны происходит переход к пыткам и увечьям. Отравители — если вообще становятся серийными убийцами, а не пытаются избавиться от неудобного родственника — в свою очередь наращивают частоту убийств.

— Что и делал наш преступник в самом начале, — встрял Джон, решив махнуть рукой на непочтительное восхищение Шерлока.

— Когда убедился, что всё сходит ему с рук. А всё остальное идёт по шаблону. Он проверяет гипотезу. — Взгляд Шерлока был прикован к полу, но сосредоточен он был на чём-то совершенно ином. Джон не сомневался, что Шерлок был в странном преддверии между чертогами разума и реальностью, в котором продолжал воспринимать всё происходящее, в то же время быстро перебирал вероятности.

— Но к чему он стремится? Яд получше? Зачем все эти попытки, если нужный результат всё равно достигается?

— И что это за результат? — мягко спросил Шерлок.

— Трупы. — Джон повёл рукой вокруг, пытаясь понять, откуда у Шерлока на лице то самое выражение, которое означало, что он вдруг увидел в деле новую перспективу, в то время как Джон видел лишь чистую стену очевидного. — Разве нет?

Шерлок, казалось, не слышал. Он был слишком занят: бродил вдоль стопок бумаги, изучая взглядом каждую страницу в поисках какого-то куска информации и переходя дальше сразу по нахождении. Это был контролируемый поиск, а когда Шерлок дошёл до дела Доннелли, он издал сдавленный, удивлённый возглас: осознание.

— Нет. Точно нет. Направление не так очевидно, потому что у нас не вся информация. Во многих случаях время смерти тяжело указать точно из-за большого количества бездомных, которых нередко находили спустя несколько дней, а то и недель после гибели, но посмотри сюда. — Он протянул Джону стопку страниц: отчёты о вскрытии и токсикологические анализы жертв, найденных вскоре после смерти. Длинный палец завис над строкой с концентрацией неусвоенного Риталина в крови.

— Снижается, — осознал Джон.

— Они живут дольше после принятия дозы с примесью. Как только человек умирает, функции органов останавливаются, прекращается усвоение убившего их наркотика. Это ты знаешь. Первая жертва умерла быстро, в течение десяти минут. Амелия Доннелли же, в свою очередь, прожила по меньшей мере час. Возможно, полтора.

Шерлок подхватил отложенные Джоном блокнот и ручку, опустился на колени и принялся лихорадочно что-то писать. Заглянув ему через плечо, Джон увидел пошаговую временную схему от почти моментального химического отравления до состава, который убивал с отсрочкой.

Шерлок встал, и Джон отступил на пару шагов, хмуро пытаясь понять.

— Так что, он вроде как использует систему проб и ошибок? Уменьшает изначальную дозу или… или что?

В резком вдохе Шерлока слышалось искреннее изумление, и Джон задержал дыхание, когда тёплые ладони обхватили его голову и чуть повернули к себе. Шерлок ликующе воскликнул:

— Джон, ты гений! Не жертвы — переменный фактор, как можно было бы подумать. Это наркотик изменяется!

— Я… что?

— Это не предумышленное убийство, — выдохнул Шерлок, аккуратно встряхнув Джона. — Это клиническое испытание. Неужели не понимаешь? Кто бы ни стоял за этим, он не пытается убивать людей. Для этого есть способы попроще, да и вряд ли он стал бы менять дозировку, чтобы люди умирали спустя более долгое время после принятия. Слишком рискованно. Он тестирует что-то ещё. Смерть — не желаемый результат, а побочный эффект!

У Джона дыхание перехватило, мысли понеслись вперёд, пока он старался поспевать за Шерлоком. Было очень сложно выстроить в единую линию логическую аргументацию, когда они стояли так близко, а руки Шерлока всё ещё обхватывали его лицо. Шерлок всецело заполнял собой сознание, своим присутствием подавляя все органы чувств, и голос Джона надломился, когда он сказал:

— Ты… Ты уверен? Это в лучшем случае теория, даже для тебя.

Шерлок помотал головой, его усталость расплавилась под нахлынувшей волной энтузиазма.

— Но всё сходится. Бездомные работают как модельный организм — аналогия грубая, но уместная, — они обитают в одинаковой среде. Многие слои общества считают их третьесортными. Они были первой областью тестирования при каждом обновлении продукта. А те, кто умирали группами, у кого был дом и родные люди… именно они были основной целью исследования. Альфы, в жизни которых не было искажающих прогнозируемые химические последствия усугубляющих факторов, как у бездомных, какими бы они ни были. Подход довольно неуклюжий, но рабочий.

Джон моргнул, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного не пропитанного запахом Шерлока воздуха, чтобы включить мозг, но это было невозможно. Странная шелковистая пустота заполнила его синусы, накачивая тело гулом узнавания. Пересохший рот казался бесполезным, вены заполнил жар. Они были слишком близко, но, когда Джон потянулся, чтобы мягко отвести от себя руки Шерлока, пальцы обхватили тонкие запястья, сжали, тело подалось вперёд, вместо того чтобы отшатнуться назад.

Они прижались друг к другу лбами, кожа Шерлока ощущалась теплом под кожей Джона. Его глаза были закрыты, тело затопило эйфорией от возможного прорыва. Казалось, что для Шерлока нет ничего естественней, чем стоять вот так, отчасти опираясь на чуть меньшего ростом Джона, а Джон пытался не дрожать под сдерживаемым напором тёмных желаний.

— Это меняет всё.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, и тело Джона прошило осознанием реальности. Прикосновение привело его внутренний хаос в чёткий порядок, притягивая к себе все мысли. Воздух, казалось, трещал словно наэлектризованный, а волосы на руках Джона встали дыбом под свитером.

Словно человек, смотрящий вниз с края обрыва, он чувствовал непреодолимую тоску, тянущую вперёд. Всё остальное померкло: квартира, город за окнами, даже давление грёбаного расследования. Был только Шерлок — в своей стихии и оттого ещё более притягательный.

В мгновение ока Джон осознал, что отточенный фокус Шерлока сместился, отошёл от загадки, а обширные границы разума сжались до объёмов квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Уже не убийства занимали всё внимание Шерлока, а Джон.

Душное, смешанное дыхание одно на двоих лишь подчёркивало близость, вид у Шерлока был такой же загипнотизированный, каким чувствовал себя Джон, его зрачки расплывались чернильным озером по серебру радужки. Ритм дыхания изменился, стал быстрее, но глубже. Зубы Шерлока терзали нижнюю губу, оставляя едва заметные вмятины, а потом их сменил быстро скользнувший язык — вот его видно, а вот уже нет.

Джон подавил стон. Шерлок почти чувствовался на языке, рот наполнился слюной от осознания перспектив, Джон отчаянно старался вспомнить все те причины, почему ему не стоило податься вперёд и получить наконец свой поцелуй. Но все они оставались зыбкой дымкой, не имели значения, когда хлопок рубашки Шерлока тихо шептал обещания в свитер Джона.

Время растянулось золотой нитью одного бесконечного момента. Одного шага вперёд или назад хватило бы, чтобы разрушить очарование. Однако ни один из них, казалось, не мог принять такое решение.

Наконец пальцы Шерлока сместились, скребнули по челюсти Джона, а потом завороженно обвели очертания его губ. Это было прекрасное скользящее ощущение, и Джон глубоко вдохнул через нос, пытаясь не задрожать под головокружительным прикосновением Шерлока.

— Нам не стоит. — Шёпот повис между ними, тихий, безнадёжный, и Джон горько улыбнулся. Но это знание почему-то только подмывало поддаться искушению. Какая-то беспокойная часть его жаждала опрокинуть статус-кво и посмотреть, куда разлетятся осколки, но тут дело касалось не только его.

— Нет, — согласился Шерлок тихим, мягким голосом, — но я хочу.

Джон смотрел, как по лицу Шерлока пробегали тени. Они стояли слишком близко, чтобы разглядеть выражения на лицах друг друга, но это и не требовалось. Джон видел во взгляде Шерлока отражение собственных взбудораженных эмоций. Их было слишком много: надежда и сомнение, страх и желание кипели в едином котле, опутанные сетью нерешительности.

Наконец Шерлоку хватило присутствия разума, чтобы отступить, его глаза потемнели, а щёки были залиты румянцем. Он отошёл лишь на полшага, и тело Джона качнулось словно спутник на орбите, опьянённое потребностью снова притянуть Шерлока ближе. Искушение следовать за желаемым разлилось металлическим привкусом во рту, и Джону потребовалось приложить все силы, чтобы не сдаться, не прижаться всем телом к Шерлоку. 

— Прости.

Услышав хриплое извинение, Джон оторопело моргнул, а мгновением позже заметил, что напряжение Шерлока не всецело ограничивалось возбуждением. Его мышцы подобрались, словно он изготовился отпрыгнуть в сторону от атаки, и внутренности Джона скрутило ненавистью к человеку, который заставил Шерлока поверить, будто стремление к близости обязательно заканчивается наказанием.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — сказал он, всеми силами стараясь не позволить разочарованию и злости на Александра просочиться в голос. — Ты прав. Это… Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы… — Он сбился с мысли и помахал рукой между ними.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы именно оно и было, — признался Шерлок, и в его голосе было столько тихой свирепости, что Джон не мог не поверить. Шерлок даже не пытался скрыть свои желания. В этом, как и во многих других вещах, он был беспощадно честным. — Если бы всё было иначе…

— Знаю. — Джон склонил голову и провёл ладонью по лицу, пытаясь стереть шипастый жар, всё так же норовивший прорваться из-под кожи: яростный, требовательный и способный удовлетвориться лишь присутствием Шерлока. — Я знаю.

Он не обращал внимания на жалобный голос в голове, твердящий, что подходящего момента не будет никогда. Джон не хотел признавать вероятность того, что Шерлок так и будет рядом с ним, но всегда вне пределов досягаемости.

Неуверенное прикосновение к локтю заставило вскинуть голову, и Джон посмотрел вверх, пытаясь проследить выражение лица Шерлока. Лоб прочертили хмурые складки, губы скривились плотной, неуверенной линией, а потом он заставил себя сказать:

— После того, как раскроем дело, если… если ты ещё захочешь… — Шерлок умолк и откашлялся. — Мы можем поговорить об этом. Нам нужно поговорить об этом. — Потерянный, уязвимый, он обвёл взглядом квартиру, словно никогда прежде её не видел, а потом посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Так продолжаться не может.

Надежда вскинулась в груди Джона, острая словно битое стекло, и он закусил губу, обдумывая слова Шерлока. Джон понимал, что осталось невысказанным; что бы ни случилось в будущем, нельзя слепо следовать за желаниями. Шерлок был слишком рационален, чтобы отказаться от своей жизни, или от жизни Джона, пойдя на поводу чувств. Нет, он поставил на первый план это: шанс сделать выбор вместе, с открытыми глазами и всё понимая.

С губ Джона сорвался дрожащий вздох, он кивнул, ощущая на себе вес взгляда пристально смотревшего на него Шерлока.

— Ладно. Это… да. — Сердце заполошно колотилось в груди, так что удары отдавались в рёбрах, а он обдумывал вероятности. Возможно, другие люди обиделись бы на то, что Работа ставилась выше личных приоритетов, но Джон чувствовал лишь наэлектризованное скольжение обещания Шерлока.

Он и на это надеяться не осмеливался.

По взаимному согласию они отстранились — не отходя из-под влияния друг друга, но в то же время предоставляя столь необходимое расстояние. Всё это казалось чем-то нереальным — переход от завораживающего гула близости Шерлока, настолько яркой, что дыхание перехватывало, к вот этому их привычному статусу консультирующего детектива и его блогера.

Это было не полное разделение — разграничение личного и профессионального, — а скорее смесь, облегчившая переход. Осталась какая-то неловкость, проявлявшаяся в походке Шерлока, который вдруг менял направление движения, словно его мысли бежали слишком быстро, чтобы тело могло за ними угнаться. Но в то же время впервые, наверное, за долгие недели появилось чувство покоя: решение принято. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок задумчиво поджал губы.

— Нам нужно в Скотланд-Ярд, — ответил Шерлок, вытягивая документы и складывая их стопками. — Чем быстрее Лестрейд это увидит, тем скорее сможет сосредоточить поиски. При нынешней осведомлённости они никуда не продвинутся.

— Сначала тебе придётся убедить его, — напомнил Джон, подхватывая с вешалки куртку и натягивая её на себя, а потом забрал из рук Шерлока пачку бумаг и следом за ним спустился по лестнице. — Всё это кажется несколько…

— Необычным?

— Вообще, я собирался сказать «отстойным». — Джон ждал, пока Шерлок ловил такси. Возле них резко затормозила чёрная машина, Джон забрался на заднее сидение и отодвинулся к дальней дверце, оставляя свободное место. Шерлок устроился рядом с ним, и водитель повёл такси в сторону Скотланд-Ярда.

Джон сложил бумаги на коленях, обхватив пальцами край сиденья, и разглядывал проплывающие за окном улицы. Шерлок наверняка прокручивал в мыслях множество теорий, прорабатывая лучшие варианты убеждения Лестрейда в правильности его догадок. Таким молчанием — занятым, целеустремлённым — Джон всегда искренне наслаждался, но не мог подавить искру грусти о том, что промелькнувшее между ними в гостиной нечто уже было отодвинуто в сторону, спрятано где-то в клетках чертогов разума, когда Работа вышла на передний план.

Вот только на этот раз, похоже, он недооценил Шерлока. Мягкое прикосновение к правой руке заставило Джона опустить взгляд. Будь рядом кто угодно ещё, Джон принял бы это за случайность, но он понимал, что Шерлок намеренно положил руку слишком близко, чтобы появилась вот эта точка соприкосновения. Он не пытался сжать пальцы Джона. Нет, это было легчайшее разделение одного пространства на двоих, и оно говорило больше, чем сотни неловких слов.

Джон разжал обхватывавшие край сидения пальцы, чуть подвинул ладонь, чтобы подсунуть свой мизинец под мизинец Шерлока. Это прикосновение казалось смехотворно невинным после того жара, который они делили меньше пятнадцати минут назад — лишь вспышка в сравнении с накалом того момента, когда всё зависло в точке равновесия, — но Джон понимал его значение.

Шерлок не настолько погрузился в дело, как казалось. В его сложном разуме всё так же оставалось пространство для мыслей о Джоне.

Так они и сидели, молчаливые и единые, и Джон позволил себе наслаждаться этим хрупким одиночеством до тех пор, пока впереди не показалось здание Скотланд-Ярда. Серебряные буквы поблескивали в предполуденном свете, и Джон поморщился, наблюдая бредущих по улицам курильщиков, затягивающихся сигаретами так, словно от этого зависла их жизнь. Среди них шёл Грег, глотая на ходу кофе и тоскливо разглядывая людей вокруг. Это явно был один из тех дней, когда он подумывал, не стоит ли уволиться. 

Шерлок вышел из такси, а Грег уже понуро качал головой, пока Джон расплачивался с водителем.

— Ты написал сообщение меньше часа назад, Шерлок, — пожаловался инспектор. — От того, что ты будешь стоять у меня над душой, процесс не ускорится.

— А если я расскажу, что нужно искать? — Шерлок приподнял бровь, когда Грег вопросительно взглянул на Джона, а потом повёл их внутрь по однообразным типовым коридорам в одну из допросных.

— Ты и так уже нас извёл насчёт содержимого тех склянок. Андерсон тебя сейчас вот совсем не любит. Не то чтобы когда-то любил, но… — Инспектор пожал плечами, отставил стаканчик с кофе и упал на ближайший стул, скрестив руки в ожидании речи Шерлока. — Ну давай, вперёд. Что у тебя?

— Подозреваю, что вы ищете человека, связанного с медицинской сферой, основной или вспомогательный персонал, хотя первый вариант вероятнее. У него не только приличные познания в области создания фармацевтических средств, но ещё и имеется доступ к чистому Риталину, и в большем количестве, чем рядовой человек может купить на улице. Он явно крадёт его с рабочего места.

— Итак, маньяк-отравитель? — поднял взгляд Грег, а Джон скривился и уселся на стул рядом.

— Шерлок так не думает.

— Что?

— Смерть — не желаемый эффект от примеси, — пояснил Шерлок, раскладывая по столу отчёты о вскрытии. — Будь это так, мы бы не увидели увеличивающихся промежутков времени между принятием наркотика и прекращением жизни жертв. Преступник изменяет дозу в попытке получить какой-то неизвестный нам эффект. — Он показал рукой на бумаги перед собой — задокументированные некрологи. — Это не просто жертвы. Это подопытные кролики.

Грег моргнул, приоткрыв рот, и спал с лица, осознавая сказанное Шерлоком. Несмотря на частую совместную работу инспектор не был склонен к слепому принятию всего на веру.

— Серьёзно? Это несколько притянуто за уши, тебе не кажется?

— Нет. — Шерлок вздёрнул подбородок и, закатив глаза, пояснил: — Если бы промежуток между принятием наркотика и моментом смерти был более хаотичным, это можно было бы списать на особенности организма жертвы: сочетание патологий или плохие условия жизни. И это прослеживается среди бездомных жертв, но влияние ограничено.

Он показал на те же аккуратные стопки бумаг, которые демонстрировал Джону, загибая листы в подтверждение своих слов.

— Опознанные альфы умирали группами по двое или трое, их анализы демонстрируют одинаковый период времени от принятия дозы до гибели; и этот период увеличивается с каждой последующей группой. — Серебристые глаза сузились, голос Шерлока смягчился, когда он продолжил высказывать свою теорию: — Кто бы этим ни занимался, он тестирует различные комбинации. Он примерно понимает, в чём проблема, но не может удалить этот фактор из примеси, потому что это ключевой ингредиент, позволяющий достичь желаемого эффекта.

Лестрейд явно всё так же сомневался, и Шерлок склонил голову, небрежно взмахнув рукой.

— Если не веришь мне, тогда поверь доказательствам. Как только мы узнаем, что было в этих склянках — при условии, что вещества переживут некомпетентность Андерсона, — дело начнёт раскручиваться.

— Что-то ещё? — спросил инспектор.

Плечи Шерлока неопределённо дёрнулись.

— А ещё преступник обрабатывает руки чем-то спиртосодержащим. Скорее всего, состав довольно обычный, но могут быть какие-то интересные компоненты.

— И всё? — возмутился Грег. — Ты не можешь построить всё дело на грёбаном геле для рук!

— Я и с меньшими доказательствами дела раскрывал, — возразил Шерлок.

— У нас ни подозреваемых, ни причины смерти, одни тела! — Лестрейд наклонился вперёд, уткнулся локтями в колени и обхватил голову руками. — Зато есть ты с какой-то безумной теорией. Допустим, большую часть времени ты оказываешься прав, но в этом случае поверить сложновато.

— Ну так докажи, что я неправ, — бросил вызов Шерлок. — Если так, это станет очевидно сразу же, как только твоя команда изучит доказательства. Едва ли есть моя вина в том, что они настолько бесполезны.

Одарив Шерлока тяжёлым взглядом, Грег вытащил из кармана мобильник и поводил по экрану большим пальцем.

— Андерсон, подойди в сто вторую, хорошо? Мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснил Холмсу, почему у тебя не получилось ничего найти в тех склянках.

Джон и со своего места мог уловить ядовитый сарказм ответа — обозлённый, высокий вой — и подавил улыбку, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, когда Лестрейд дал отбой.

— Что? — вскинулся Грег, увидев, как нахмурился Шерлок. — Если бы тебе сказал я, ты бы не поверил. Обычно ты чуть не с ногами залезаешь в дела лаборатории, и, сказать честно, то, что ты в этом случае стараешься держаться в сторонке, пугает меня до чёртиков.

— Я думал, ты будешь мне благодарен, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Ты же вечно так печёшься о соблюдении протокола.

— И тут ты впервые соизволил прислушаться! — В чертах лица Лестрейда проявились утомление и неверие. — Не передашь это мне? — попросил он, показывая на отчёты. — Дай своими глазами увижу, что происходит.

Ко времени прихода Андерсона руки детектива были полны документов, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Он успел допить кофе и задумчиво изучал бумаги. Джон стоял рядом, отчаянно выискивая простейшее объяснение и не находя ничего.

— Я нашёл «ничего»! — Приветственная реплика Андерсона искрилась негодованием, и Джон увидел, как он мрачно глянул на инспектора, а потом повернулся к Шерлоку. — Какие бы анализы мы ни проводили с содержимым тех склянок, результат один и тот же. Чем бы это ни было, в базе данных его нет.

Он пихнул отчёт в руки Шерлоку и стоял ощетинившись, словно ожидал услышать саркастичный ответ. Не получив такового, Андерсон обмяк, глядя всё так же настороженно и недоверчиво, но увлечённое молчание Шерлока его явно удовлетворило.

— Всё проверили?

— Конечно, — пробормотал Андерсон. — Концентрация различных химикатов варьируется, но все они образуют примерно одинаковый состав. — Он пожал плечами. — Просто никто не может понять, что это.

— Новый наркотик? — предположил Джон. — Это довольно-таки поразительно для кустарной фармакологии, разве нет?

— Сомневаюсь, что это преднамеренный результат, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, прислонившись бедром к углу стола и перелистывая бумаги туда-сюда, скользя взглядом по строчкам. — Андерсон, мне нужен образец содержимого тех склянок. Возьму в Бартс и проверю, может, у меня получится что-то выяснить.

Андерсон озадаченно фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— И что заставляет тебя думать, будто ты найдёшь что-то, что не удаётся найти нам?

Шерлок приподнял бровь в молчаливом презрении. Ответная ухмылка Андерсона так и сочилась враждебностью, но Шерлок отмахнулся от неё, сменив тему.

— Отпечатки рук на оборудовании были повреждены спиртовым раствором, а затемнение текстуры кожи предполагает длительное его использование. Исследуйте следы, оставленные на керамических чашах. Возможно, получится найти что-то доказательное.

Андерсон распахнул рот и неверяще развёл руками, повернувшись к Грегу.

— Я не принимаю приказы от него!

— Ты вообще обычно приказы не принимаешь, — подметил инспектор, понуро опустив плечи. — Пожалуйста? Просто сделай. Чем быстрее мы закроем это проклятое дело, тем лучше.

Андерсон резко рыкнул, выхватил отчёт из рук Шерлока и гневно вылетел из кабинета, напряжённо держа спину и размахивая руками.

Джон смотрел ему вслед, удивляясь сдержанности Шерлока.

— Ты продержался целых пять минут и ни разу не назвал его идиотом, — усмехнулся он, увидев, как дрогнули уголки губ Шерлока. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты сможешь противостоять такому искушению?

— Я оскорбляю его умственные способности только тогда, когда у него не получается пустить их в ход. Не моя вина, что он бредёт по жизни без использования собственного мозга. — Шерлок сложил пальцы пирамидкой и продолжил говорить, хотя его взгляд был расфокусирован. — Кроме того, я бы и не ожидал от Андерсона вычисления маркеров химикатов, которые он изучал, даже при всём его опыте и имеющейся в распоряжении аппаратуры. Никто в научном сообществе не видел необходимости в документировании этих веществ.

— Аристолохия? — предположил Джон и увидел, как Шерлок склонил голову в смутном подтверждении.

— Среди прочего. Если спросишь о моих догадках, это некий травяной коктейль: гормональные аналоги, известные омегам, но не исследуемые современными производителями лекарств.

Грег озадаченно хмыкнул, переводя взгляд между Джоном и Шерлоком, словно ждал пояснений.

— Так всё дело в том листке, который ты нашёл в волосах Доннелли?

Шерлок вздохнул и, бросив взгляд на Джона, выпрямился.

— Многие омеги скрытно контролируют свою способность к деторождению с помощью использования некоторых травяных веществ. Аристолохия — одна из них, и именно она в первую очередь привлекла моё внимание в этом деле. Мне нужно посидеть в лаборатории, прежде чем я смогу опознать компоненты и пропорции. Тогда у меня должно появиться понимание потенциальной токсичности состава.

Грег поджал губы, и Джон увидел, как настроение инспектора сместилось с профессионального интереса к личному беспокойству.

— И любая омега сможет понять, посмотрев на состав? — спросил он, показывая на спектрограф.

— Едва ли, — отстранённо ответил Шерлок. — Рецепты в большинстве своём были открыты путём проб и ошибок много веков назад и передавались внутри сообщества, чаще всего от родителей к детям. Немного напоминает семейные реликвии. — В улыбке Шерлока виднелось что-то тёмное. — Большинство не задумывается о том, каково их химическое воздействие.

— Но ты задумался. — Лицо Лестрейда не выражало жалость, скорее симпатию, и Джон понимал, что он примерно представлял себе источник знаний Шерлока.

— Я усовершенствовал химический состав для… личного использования, — ответил Шерлок, осторожно выбирая слова. — И в моём распоряжении были инструменты для элементарного исследования необходимых ингредиентов. Если бы я думал, что Андерсон может найти ответ, то оставил бы исследование ему, но это требует знаний, которыми он не обладает, а я, по очевидным причинам, поделиться не могу.

Грег выглядел так, словно у него на языке громоздилась добрая сотня вопросов, и Джон был готов поспорить, что к делу они никакого отношения не имели. Он наблюдал, как инспектор не без усилий проглотил всё, что хотел спросить, и вместо этого согласно кивнул.

— Бери всё, что нужно. Я потороплю Андерсона. Если ты прав насчёт всего этого, тогда… — Лестрейд обвёл рукой разложенные вокруг бумаги и ошеломлённо покачал головой. — Это уму непостижимо.

— Быстро не получится, — уточнил Шерлок. — Минимум несколько дней.

— Тогда лучше тебе начать поскорее.

Кивнув, Шерлок вылетел за дверь, Джону пришлось быстро попрощаться с Грегом и поспешить догнать его. Андерсон недовольно протянул запрошенный образец, но его хмурость не показалась Джону настолько же яростной и глубокой, как обычно. Во всяком случае, брошенное им «удачи» прозвучало довольно искренне.

Когда они добрались до Бартса, время обеда уже давно прошло. Часы тянулись перед ними, и Джон сомневался, что Шерлок остановится хоть на секунду, пока не получит столь отчаянно выискиваемые ответы.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Джон, готовясь к неизбежному отказу. Он очень редко ассистировал Шерлоку в вопросах химического анализа, хотя вполне мог смешивать растворы и обладал немалыми теоретическими знаниями. Обычно ему приходилось изображать заслон между Шерлоком и остальным миром, позволяя тому всецело сосредоточиться на неотложном деле.

Это было бремя, которое Джон нёс без сожаления, но порой приходилось бороться с подавленностью. Пренебрежение Шерлока в отношении окружающего мира распространялось и на требования собственного тела, а он уже и так какое-то время спал слишком мало. Джон не осмеливался ставить под сомнение выносливость Шерлока, но решил на всякий случай держать ухо востро, когда тот в ответ лишь покачал головой.

Стрелки часов обегали циферблат, отмеряя время заката и уходя в глубокий вечер, пока Шерлок работал. Молли заступила на ночную смену — к счастью, а то Джон сомневался, что Шерлок отказался бы уходить, кто бы ему ни приказал — и жалостливо улыбнулась Джону, протянув ему стаканчик с кофе.

— Судя по виду, тебе это нужно, — пояснила она. — Во всяком случае, больше, чем Шерлоку.

— Да. Одному богу известно, на чём он держится. — Джон отпил горячую жидкость и обратил внимание на задумчивое выражение лица Молли. — Что?

— У меня в кабинете есть пара кресел, с мягкой обивкой, но без подлокотников. Не самый плохой вариант покемарить.

Джон чуть не отказался, но тяжёлая пелена сна уже плела паутину, затуманивая зрение, да и вряд ли он смог бы оказать какую-то помощь Шерлоку своим бодрствованием.

— Нужно бы просто вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

— Но ты не сможешь. — Молли улыбнулась в ответ на тихий смешок. — Давай. Он даже не заметит, что ты ушёл.

Она махнула на открытую дверь в своё маленькое убежище, и Джон смиренно отставил пустой стаканчик.

— Разбуди меня, если ему что-нибудь понадобится, ладно? — попросил он.

— Разбужу. Крепких снов.

Два кресла были не самой удобной поверхностью для сна, коротковатой даже по меркам Джона, но он слишком устал, чтобы это его хоть сколько-то волновало. Отрывочный сон прошлой ночью догнал Джона, под веками словно песок набился. Он свернулся под своей курткой, не обращая внимания на сочащийся через стекло в двери свет, и позволил дрёме взять верх.

Если Молли и заходила в какой-то момент в свой кабинет, Джон этого не заметил. Следующим осознанным ощущением после того, как он закрыл глаза, было то, что кто-то тряс его за плечо, сунув под нос пластиковый стаканчик с кофе и пахнущий беконом свёрток. Услышав благодарный стон, Грег рассмеялся и, когда Джон подвинулся, уселся рядом с ним.

— Мне стоило догадаться, что Шерлок продержит тебя здесь всю ночь.

— Это не его вина, — прошамкал Джон, пытаясь прожевать бутерброд. Наверное, не стоило есть в паре шагов от лаборатории, полной один бог знает чего, но он был слишком голоден, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. — Я не хотел оставлять его здесь одного.

Грег хмыкнул, постукивая папкой по ладони, а потом махнул на настенные часы.

— Хотя, похоже, поспал ты неплохо. Армейская выучка, я так понимаю.

Джон, моргнув, посмотрел на часы, говорившие, что время уже подходило к десяти утра. Видимо, усталость была сильнее, чем ему казалось, и он попытался прикинуть, сколько проспал.

— Шерлок всё ещё занимается анализами? 

— Конечно. Остановился на минутку, когда я пришёл. Сказал принести тебе это. — Грег показал на поглощаемый Джоном быстрый перекус. — Он меня даже не спросил, зачем я тут.

Джон заинтересованно приподнял бровь, слизывая кетчуп с пальца, а потом выбросил обёртку в корзину и отхлебнул кофе — едва тёплый, но эффект оказал нужный.

— Есть прорыв?

— Я бы не называл это именно так, — пробормотал Грег. — Пойдём, лучше поделиться этим с его высочеством.

Джон прошёл за ним в лабораторию и едва сдержал вздох, увидев Шерлока там, где оставил прошлой ночью, окружённого множеством нацарапанных на листках заметок, с гудящим рядом компьютером. Джон видел наброски химических структур и зашифрованные записи, которые у него не получилось даже начать понимать. Казалось, что прогресс отсутствовал, но Шерлок выглядел увлечённым.

— Что там? — спросил он подошедшего Грега и, прищурившись, присмотрелся к папке. Джон вгляделся в лицо Шерлока и, не сдержавшись, скривился. Вчерашние синяки под глазами заметно потемнели, синева щетины ярко выделялась на коже, которая казалась ещё бледнее, чем обычно.

— Ты как? — спросил Джон, замечая, как дрожала рука Шерлока, державшая ручку.

— Удовлетворительно, — отмахнулся Шерлок, не обращая внимания на полные сомнения взгляды, которыми обменялись Джон с Грегом. — Ну? Так и собираетесь просто стоять?

— Санитайзер для рук, — наконец сказал Лестрейд. — Пришлось немного покопаться, но оказалось, что эта штука довольно-таки специфическая. Его производят специально для людей с чувствительностью к стандартным компонентам. Получить можно исключительно по запросу медицинских учреждений, и за последний год заказывали его только два места: Веллингтон и институт Эйвери.

Шерлок замер и, сузив глаза, смотрел на Грега, а Джон нахмурился.

— А не там работал Киркпатрик? Тот, который убил Аннализу Дукарт на операционном столе?

Шерлок согласно угукнул, его усталый взгляд зажёгся интересом.

— Полагаю, он всё ещё находится под полицейским надзором.

— Думаешь, он мог стоять за всем этим? — спросил Грег, недоверчиво присвистнув. — В смысле, убийство омеги уже достаточно плохо, но если мы сможем прибавить ему ещё и эти обвинения…

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Лестрейд, но Киркпатрик далеко не наверху списка подозреваемых. Как минимум, мотивы сомнительны. Он пытался выгадать деньги и помогал мисс Дукарт по личным причинам. Допроси его; может быть, он даже признается, но есть у меня подозрение, что это кто-то ещё, связанный со всей этой подпольной хирургической шайкой. Кто-то менее заметный. Возможно, студент. 

— И что заставляет тебя так думать?

Шерлок устало выдохнул.

— Студентам проще передвигаться по подбрюшью общества, они с большей вероятностью смогли бы собрать правильные связи для того, чтобы эта схема заработала. Это скорее обоснованное предположение, чем логический вывод, но Киркпатрик скажет больше, если правильно допросить.

Лестрейд уже собирался что-то ответить, когда в дверь вошла сержант Донован. Прорезиненные подошвы скрипели по линолеуму, каблуки отстукивали приближающиеся шаги. Не доходя до Грега, она заговорила, её резкий голос звучал слишком громко в тишине лаборатории.

— У нас новое тело, недалеко отсюда. Я подумала, что ты захочешь показать его фрику.

— Бездомный? — спросил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на оскорбления Салли.

— Не похож. Умер пару часов назад. Выглядит так, словно просто присел на ступеньки и уснул. Признаков насилия нет, как и бумажника. Видимо, кто-то его обчистил.

— Удостоверение? — спросил Грег, а Шерлок вскочил на ноги и потянулся к пальто.

— Пока не нашли. Работаем над этим. Ты идёшь? — Вопрос она адресовала Шерлоку, который ответил убийственным взглядом в её сторону.

— Очевидно. Я могу отвлечься на полчаса, а потом нужно будет вернуться к этому. — Он обвёл рукой устроенный им на лабораторном столе кавардак. — Молли, не позволяй никому ни к чему прикасаться.

— Я через двадцать минут ухожу домой, — ответила она. — Ничего не могу обещать.

Шерлок что-то раздражённо пробормотал себе под нос, а потом собрал записи в стопку и протянул их Грегу.

— Вот, что у меня есть на данный момент. Немного, но уже начало. Кто бы этим ни занимался, он использует вещества, которые влияют на гормональный уровень. Это смесь. Я идентифицировал два компонента, но подозреваю, что есть ещё пять или шесть, и они не настолько очевидны, как уже найденные.

— Ну, это уже больше, чем смогли обнаружить все остальные. — Грег протянул руку, когда Шерлок покачнулся; а Джон шагнул вперёд, чтобы при необходимости поддержать. — Тебе надо что-нибудь поесть, — заявил инспектор. — Ты же с ног валишься.

— Уверен, что ты в порядке?

— Я в норме. — Шерлок вывернул руку из хватки инспектора, подтянул воротник и плотно запахнул пальто. — И где труп?

Джон шёл за Шерлоком, отстранённо замечая скованность его движений. Конечно, это вполне могло объясняться часами сидения за лабораторным столом, так же как шаткость походки — голодом. Шерлок мастерски отказывал себе во всём, но обычно он мог продержаться без еды и сна гораздо дольше, не показывая при этом признаков болезненности; по спине Джона прошла волна беспокойства. Заставлять Шерлока пойти домой было бы бесполезно. Джону оставалось лишь держаться неподалёку в ожидании момента, когда его вмешательство будет необходимо.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил он, осознавая, что не слышал ни слова из ответа Салли. Джон виновато улыбнулся, и Грег понимающе посмотрел на него.

— Брукер-стрит.

— Тут всего пара минут ходьбы.

— Хоть в плане доставки в морг удобно, — ответил Шерлок, когда они прошли через госпиталь и вышли на улицу.

В тот же миг, когда они ступили на тротуар, телефон Шерлока завибрировал, принимая поток текстовых сообщений. По всей видимости, толстые стены Бартса не пропускали сигнал. Шерлок хмуро достал смартфон, и на его лице появилась гримаса, вызвать которую мог только Майкрофт.

— Не собираешься прочитать? — спросил Джон, ёжась под дующим в спину ветром, а Шерлок убрал телефон обратно в карман.

— Будь это важно, он бы позвонил тебе.

— Я тебе не секретарь, — неодобрительно ответил Джон. — Кроме того, свой я выключил прошлой ночью, когда пошёл спать в кабинет Молли. — Увидев, как Шерлок пожал плечами, Джон вздохнул, выудил из куртки мобильник и включил. Секунда — и телефон взорвался трелью, на экране чётко отобразилось имя Майкрофта. Не обращая внимания на презрительное фырканье Шерлока, Джон ответил на звонок, ощущая, как всё внутри неуютно сжалось.

— Алло?

— Джон. — Голос Майкрофта звучал напряжённо, тонкая плёнка раздражения прикрывала что-то очень похожее на ужас. — Шерлок с тобой?

— Да. Да, он здесь. — Джон облизнулся, уже подозревая, почему Майкрофт казался переполненным беспокойства. — Я так понимаю, Александр вернулся в город?

— Приехал вчера днём. Изначально казалось, что он здесь по незначительным для нас делам, поэтому я следил за ним, но не вмешивался. К сожалению, я не могу всецело ограничить ему доступ в город. — Тон голоса Майкрофта подразумевал, что это положение он собирался в ближайшем же будущем исправить. — Он ускользнул от моей команды три с половиной часа назад. Я всеми силами пытался связаться с братом, чтобы предупредить.

Грудь перехватило беспокойством, Джон процедил сквозь зубы:

— И ты даже не подумал, что стоит прийти и сказать лично? — прорычал он. — Ты его давным-давно упустил, и…

— И, к сожалению, меня об этом проинформировали всего сорок минут назад, — перебил Майкрофт, и в его голосе слышалась тихая ярость. — Я уже на пути в Бартс.

— В лаборатории есть телефон, — напомнил Джон. — Мог позвонить туда.

— Я не доверяю безопасности проводной связи, — ответил Майкрофт не без примеси того, что Джон опознал то ли как паранойю, то ли как информированное беспокойство. — Пока Шерлок остаётся в лаборатории, он в безопасности, но мне нужно убедиться, что вы двое вместе.

— Мы с полицией, идём на место преступления, — пояснил Джон, глядя, как повернулась одна из ближайших камер. — Что нам делать? — Первым порывом было уволочь Шерлока обратно на Бейкер-стрит, где хотя бы все окрестности были под постоянным наблюдением, но он сомневался, что его усилия не будут встречены полным отказом сотрудничать. — У нас расследование в самом разгаре, и я не думаю, что Шерлок согласится отступиться. Особенно из-за…

Шерлок вдруг замер как вкопанный, на лице появилось ошарашенное выражение, а в горле застрял задушенный хрип. По вмиг напрягшемуся телу пронеслась волна адреналина, пока Джон пытался понять, что могло вызвать такую реакцию.

— Майкрофт, я перезвоню. — Он сбросил вызов, в пару шагов догнал Шерлока и протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его. По левую руку от Шерлока замер Грег, в чьих широко распахнутых глазах плескалось беспокойство, и даже Салли выглядела скорее встревоженно, чем ехидно.

— Что с ним такое? — бросила она, сложив руки на груди.

Джон не обратил на неё внимания — был слишком занят Шерлоком, который казался уже не просто бледным. Его кожа была белой как мел, бескровной. Тонкая плёнка пота блестела на висках, глаза плотно зажмурены. Шерлок зажал ладонью нос, а его тело словно парализовало.

Джон запоздало понял, что ветер сменил направление и дул уже не в спину, а в лицо. Сам он в воздухе не различал ничего, кроме обычной для Лондона вони, но Шерлок явно что-то учуял.

— Просто… иди без нас, — поторопил Лестрейд сержанта, махнув рукой вперёд. — Мы догоним.

Она явно собиралась возразить, разрываясь между раздражением и искренним беспокойством, но после бессловесного сражения силой воли со своим инспектором подчинилась. Её шаги эхом отдавались на тихой улице, медленно удаляясь за пределы слышимости, и Джон покрутил головой, проверяя, не видно ли прохожих.

— Какого хрена происходит? — спросил Грег. Колени Шерлока подогнулись; инспектор выругался и подхватил его под руку, принимая его вес на себя, а Джон повёл их к лестнице чьего-то дома.

Опустившись на ступеньку, Шерлок тут же согнулся пополам, уткнулся головой в колени. Джон опустился перед ним, расправив плечи, словно так мог отгородить его от всего остального мира. Он слышал дыхание Шерлока — быстрое, поверхностное, паническое. Шерлок всё еще крепко зажимал нос, а воздух со свистом проходил через едва приоткрытые губы, вращаясь в крошечном оставленном им для себя пространстве.

Неизвестное чувство растеклось по телу Джона, он протянул руку и сжал пальцы вокруг плеча Шерлока. А потом мягко, стараясь сглаживать звуки, спросил, подтверждая собственные страхи:

— Это то, что я думаю?

Шерлок издал какой-то звук, напоминающий не слово, а скорее низкий горловой вой, звенящий тревогой и болью. Не разжимая нос, другой рукой он слепо потянулся вперёд, смял в пальцах рукав куртки Джона — костяшки напряжены, руки дрожат.

Шерлок смог поднять голову, и Джону хватило одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться. Этот самый взгляд был пуст, слеп, потрясён. Слова «шокирован» не хватило бы, чтобы описать его.

Джон выругался, сжимая плечо Шерлока одной рукой, а второй нащупывая телефон. Он набрал номер Майкрофта, попутно отвечая на вопрос Грега.

— Думаю, я знаю личность трупа.

Инспектор был кем угодно, но не глупцом. Его лицо побледнело, он рвано выдохнул, а Джон наконец озвучил свои подозрения.

— Это альфа Шерлока.


	12. Бумажный человечек

Шерлок понимал, что, будь он в своём уме, собственная реакция показалась бы ему отвратительной. Эдакий образчик слабости, испещрённый унизительным тошнотворным жаром, позор повергнутого в прах интеллекта. В ту же секунду, как обоняния достиг затхлый запах начавшегося гниения, разум и инстинкты расщепились надвое. Искра осознания — и мир раскололся под ногами.

Александр мёртв.

Мышцы сковало отрицанием, суставы застопорились, рёбра превратились в прутья клетки. Он всё ещё дышал — лёгкие набухали с каждым урванным неровным вдохом, — но прилив кислорода не мог поддержать его. Кровь кипела в венах, клейкая от паники, и даже запах кожаной перчатки, со всей силы прижатой к носу, не мог заблокировать вонь.

Кто-то схватил его под локоть, надёжно и уверенно, но из-за отскакивающей рикошетом по черепу вопящей тревоги осознать хоть что-то из происходящего вокруг не получалось. Пришло смутное осознание, что Донован наблюдала за ним — стояла на расстоянии в пару шагов, склонив голову набок, лицо искривлено замешательством.

Шерлок прищурился, отгораживаясь от вида её страха. Несомненно, она решила, что он окончательно сошёл с ума, и, возможно, была права. Вот так всё и происходит? Этот тупой безумный ужас, просачивающийся через кожу и ядом заполняющий кости, изнутри превращающий тело в камень? Как такое возможно, что он всё ещё мог видеть, но при этом чувствовал себя слепцом? Логика испарилась перелётным птицами, до которых не дотянуться, все рациональные принципы обсыпались словно мокрый песок.

В ушах звенело, колени подогнулись. Хватка на локте сжалась, ещё одна рука опустилась ему на плечо неожиданным якорем. Голос Лестрейда принёс толику прояснения. Это был спасительный круг в бушующем море — вспышка серебра в тёмных водах, — но у Шерлока не хватало ни разума, ни способности схватиться за него. Когда пришло это осознание, слова уже умолкли, унесённые смутным перестуком удаляющихся шагов Донован.

Руки увели его, заставили бесполезные ноги согнуться, опуститься на что-то холодное, но прочное. Точка стабильности в реальности, которая начала чернеть и кружиться, грозя выскользнуть из-под ног и оставить его барахтаться в бездне.

Шерлок мгновенно согнулся, делая тело меньшей мишенью, пытаясь уцепиться за землю, прячась от бесконечной тьмы, норовившей затопить его до основания.

Он представлял себе такой сценарий, но в своих прикидках никогда не рассчитывал на такую интенсивность реакции. Глупо ожидал, что отделается кратким периодом меланхолии — неизбежного, обусловленного биохимией сожаления. Полагал, что все те омеги, что сгибались под напряжением, тоскуя по людям, которых по собственному утверждению ненавидели, были слабовольными глупцами — продуктами общества, стремящегося указывать им их место.

Впервые Шерлок оказался способен дотянуться до понимания. Это не было яркой агонией разбитого сердца. Это был предательский холод, словно что-то прорывало себе путь через внутренности, оставляя за собой чёрную дыру в естестве, которая его и сломит. Оно тянуло его стылыми руками, выворачивая наизнанку, превращая в смятого бумажного человечка.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, сжимая пальцы с осторожностью, словно боялся сломать. Жар кожи не пробивалось через пальто — это было лишь давление, не более того, и Шерлок пытался понять, как вышло, что всё тепло так резко исчезло из его существования. 

— Это то, что я думаю?

Голос Джона. Шерлок бы его везде узнал. Обычно он приносил с собой уйму эмоций, но в этот раз не было ничего. Совсем недавно Шерлок стоял в гостиной, заворожённый очертаниями губ Джона и искушением поцелуя. Теперь это воспоминание казалось некой галлюцинацией, далёким сном.

Он протянул руку, запутался пальцами в ткани рукава Джона. Из горла сорвался хрип — резкий и глубокий. Слова оставались вне досягаемости, их чёткость была изъедена наступающей тьмой, окружившей его со всех сторон. Шерлок мог лишь всхлипнуть — бессловесно взмолиться о помощи, — чтобы Джон всё это прекратил, потому что он сам всё сильнее терял себя. Сколько ещё пройдёт, прежде чем не останется ничего?

Боже, этого не может быть. Это кошмар, точно он. Шерлок отказывался верить в реальность этого момента, в то, что он мог пасть так низко из-за такой мелочи — человека, которого научился ненавидеть. Даже Александр, при всех его недостатках, не был настолько глуп, чтобы умереть.

Подняв голову, Шерлок разлепил веки в отчаянном желании найти иное объяснение в лице Джона. Тот был рядом, сидел на корточках перед ним надёжной неоспоримой стеной, абсолютно реальный среди всей этой нелепой иллюзии, и по спине прошла волна дрожи. Сосредоточиться Шерлок мог лишь чуть-чуть, его концентрация разлетелась по углам, размололась в крошево под силой яростного холода, поселившегося в венах. Но для Джона он сделал усилие, считывая написанную в обеспокоенных чертах лица информацию. 

Столько всего можно было увидеть: хмурый лоб, бледные щёки, стекло беспокойства в голубых глазах. Плотно сжатые тонкие губы, побледневшие под давлением зубов; и это убедило в реальности происходящего. Джон бы не стал ему лгать. Джон бы не позволил ему страдать. Но вот же, подозрения выкристаллизовывались в уверенность с каждой секундой, что они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Ругательство Джона окрасило воздух, но Шерлок едва услышал его, снова погружаясь в себя, отдаляясь от входящих данных своего транспорта. Он всё регистрировал, но, точно как в тот день, когда Александр заявился на Бейкер-стрит, это стало незначительным фактом его существования. У него было тело, и оно принадлежало ему, но Шерлок не мог заставить себя осознать его расстройство. Это была его связь с жизнью, в которой события были… невозможными.

Поэтому он погрузился в укоренившийся внутри ледяной холод, позволяя ему заморозить любой намёк на грозившие взять верх эмоции. Его физическая форма расплывалась, истончалась до неузнаваемости. Логически Шерлок осознавал, что она никуда не делась, не потеряла прочность — конструкция из крови, плоти и костей, — но это была лишь абстрактная концепция, которую он изо всех сил старался игнорировать.

Вокруг были звуки, разговаривали люди, но с тем же успехом они могли говорить на иностранных языках. Это было беспорядочное месиво звуков, и Шерлок игнорировал его, подтянув ноги к груди. С плеч свисало пальто, прослеживая очертания его тела словно защитная завеса, и он таращился в тёмную шерсть, теряясь в стеклянной плёнке отрицания, всё прочнее застилавшей поверхность его разума.

Шерлок оставался в таком состоянии — сжатом, неподвижном, лучшем при нежелании привлекать внимание. Однако он понимал, что на важных людей это оказывало противоположный эффект. Ни Джон, ни Лестрейд ни на шаг не отходили от него, хотя и не знали, как подойти к нему. Никто не пытался снять раковину, которой он себя окружил. Вместо этого они стояли словно караульные, защищая его от мира разворотом собственных плеч. Их тела беспокойно покачивались, вероятно, обуреваемые стремлением избавить Шерлока от источника его горестей, но не в силах ничего с этим сделать. Оставалось лишь чего-то ждать.

Спустя долгие минуты молчание нарушил визг шин. Чёрный автомобиль с совсем не изящной резкостью затормозил у бордюра. Шерлок слишком отрешился от мира, чтобы придать мысли об этом хоть какую-то значимость, даже когда Майкрофт выскочил с заднего сидения — без зонта, в помятом пиджаке, словно залетел в машину, не озаботившись привести себя в порядок.

Эти небольшие наблюдения должны были что-то да значить, но они проскользнули мимо сознания Шерлока, и он отвернулся. Чистое полотно потрескавшегося лондонского тротуара было предпочтительнее уродливой горстки эмоций, расплескавшейся словно краска по лицу Майкрофта: жалость, грусть и сожаление.

Вокруг пузырились слова, и Шерлок подумал, не стоит ли попытаться опознать их значение. Однако ради этого потребовалось бы снова шагнуть вперёд — признать происходящее, — и кайма отрицания мигом окружила его разум.

— Шерлок, посмотри на меня.

Он подчинился. Если подумать, такое принятие команды Майкрофта должно было подчеркнуть суровость его состояния для всех, кто был этому свидетелем. Шерлок увидел, как черты лица Лестрейда исказили складки беспокойства, а Джон обхватил себя руками. Они оба казались измотанными беспомощностью, на пепельно-бледных лицах мрачной тенью лежала тревога, но всё это было ничто в сравнении с выражением лица Майкрофта.

Горе.

Оно состарило его на десяток лет, заложив складки вокруг губ и согнув спину, когда он присел рядом. Мутные глаза вглядывались в лицо Шерлока, и он ответил на изучение бесстрастно, отстранённо. Выжидающе.

Шерлок понимал, что такая реакция для него не нормальна. Он просто из духа противоречия всегда шёл наперекор Майкрофту, решительно удерживал старшего брата в этой их жалкой войне на истощение, но у него не было сил подпитывать это противостояние. Шерлок снова почувствовал себя юным мальцом, тянущимся к человеку, который когда-то, до того, как правда о Шерлоке выплыла наружу, мог горы сдвинуть, чтобы исправить любой причинённый ему вред.

Разум Майкрофта напряжённо работал. Несмотря на все проявившиеся пятнами на лице чувства он всё ещё мог думать, не потерялся во мгле неверия не в силах осознать внезапный поворот жизненного пути брата. Шерлок почти завидовал такой чёткости мыслей, но даже эта эмоция оставалась для него вне досягаемости.

Брат глубоко вдохнул, задержал воздух в груди, пока пытался подобрать правильные слова.

— Тебе нужно увидеть тело?

Лестрейд протестующе вскрикнул: машинальный ответ нормального человека на то, что большинство могло бы счесть нетактичным вопросом. Джон же, как осознал Шерлок, не сказал ни слова. Он лучше инспектора понимал, как работал разум Шерлока, и, несомненно, осознавал потенциальную необходимость увидеть правду собственными глазами.

Теоретически вопрос был вполне обоснованным, но концентрация вони в воздухе (как же им всем везло, что они её не воспринимали) была достаточным подтверждением. Возможно, если бы вид тела Александра мог дать нечто большее — травма, брызги крови, неоспоримые признаки смерти, — это принесло бы какую-то стабильность в мысли. Но ждало их совсем иное зрелище.

Александр будет как остальные — не зарезан, не забит, цел и невредим. У него будет вид спящего человека, а в этом никакого осознания найти не получится. Это ничем не нарушит объявшую Шерлока раковину липкого неверия.

Он покачал головой — минимальное движение, потребовавшее гигантских усилий. Мышцы задрожали под напором новой ледяной волны, затопившей кожу, и Шерлоку удалось выдавить один долгий выдох среди неровного трепетания своего дыхания.

Майкрофт повернулся к Лестрейду.

— На заднем сидении папка, в ней вся актуальная информация об Александре Каннингеме. Этого должно хватить для точного опознания. У меня очень мало поводов думать, что реакцию моего брата могло обусловить что-то кроме окончательной гибели его альфы, но хотелось бы быть уверенным.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я это подтвердил? — спросил Лестрейд, уже повернувшись к машине, чтобы достать оттуда толстую папку. Бледно-коричневую. В тон цвету рук, как вдруг осознал Шерлок. Он теперь только на это способен? Бессмысленные наблюдения и нелепые сравнения?

— Мой ассистент будет ждать вас на месте преступления. В иных обстоятельствах я бы предпочёл убедиться воочию, но сейчас мне нужно управиться с более важными заботами. — Майкрофт замер, словно ожидая возражений от Шерлока — ядовитого напоминания не обсуждать его так, словно его тут нет, — но ничего не последовало. Шерлок хранил молчание, оставаясь безразличным к поведению Майкрофта. — Я должен доставить брата обратно на Бейкер-стрит.

— А это… это хорошая идея? — Вид у Лестрейда был такой, словно ему не хотелось спрашивать, но он сжал челюсти и надавил, являя прямую решимость. — Вы всегда говорили, что он в безопасности, пока состоит в связи. — Он понизил голос и добавил уже мягко и примирительно: — Просто… Если это действительно его альфа, тогда и связи больше нет, так ведь?

Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона, потом на Майкрофта, а после его карий взгляд вернулся к Шерлоку.

— Возможно, ему лучше уехать из Лондона?

Эта мысль вспыхнула в разуме Шерлока раскалённым железом, прогоняя потрясённое безразличие. Он слишком легко мог себе это представить: ссылка обратно в деревенскую изоляцию и ожидание неизбежной судьбы. Его жизнь останется позади уничтоженная и разрушенная, и её никогда не получится вернуть.

Возражение прозвучало тонким вскриком на губах, и он отнял руку от носа, чтобы его лучше услышали.

Вонь тут же ворвалась в пазухи носа. Шерлок отшатнулся, разрываясь между инстинктивным желанием сбежать и непослушностью собственных конечностей. Агония прострелила съёжившийся желудок, тело содрогнулось в рвотном позыве. Но все потуги были сухи и бесполезны, достаточно сильны, чтобы заломило спину, а на лбу снова выступил пот. Перед глазами взрывались звёзды, и на одну поплывшую секунду Шерлок подумал, что сейчас умрёт, но потом тёплые руки погладили его виски, отводя назад волосы.

— Домой. — Джон говорил так, словно оглашал закон, его пальцы дрожали на коже Шерлока. — О том, что делать дальше, можем подумать там, но сейчас нужно увезти его отсюда.

— Как пожелаешь. — Ответ Майкрофта был сдержанным и смиренным, он с лёгкостью передал контроль Джону. То ли брат испытывал к соседу Шерлока большее уважение, чем ему казалось, то ли в кои-то веки придержал свои подозрения при себе. — Что касается вашего беспокойства, инспектор, Шерлок сейчас не в большей опасности стать объектом нежеланных поползновений от альф, чем за всё время вашего знакомства. Потребуется как минимум несколько недель, чтобы восстановилась его несвязанная природа, и до тех пор пиресусов у него не случится. На данный момент в приоритете его эмоциональное благополучие. И в 221Б он будет чувствовать себя в наибольшей безопасности.

— Сможешь встать? — пробормотал Джон, скользнув пальцами с виска Шерлока к плечу. Он мягко нажал, словно пытаясь передать Шерлоку силу, которая требовалась для движения. Ощущение было отдалённым, его значение было сложно определить, но Шерлок постарался приложить усилие.

Открыв глаза, он попытался осознать происходящее вокруг, но словно видел рассыпанные по траве шестерни огромного механизма. То, что когда-то формировало единое целое, оказалось вне его понимания, и Шерлок заставил свой хлипкий разум сконцентрироваться на единственном элементе стабильности, которому точно мог доверять. Шерлока нельзя было назвать верующим человеком, но всю свою веру он вложил в руки Джона.

Он попытался встать, цепляясь для поддержки за руку друга, хотя бёдра ломило, а колени подгибались. Боль вспыхивала в каждом суставе, и Шерлок, хромая к машине, пытался не кричать. Несколько шагов ощущались многими милями, но спустя, казалось, несколько часов, ему наконец удалось забраться в ожидающий пассажиров автомобиль.

Кожаное сидение обняло его тело, и Шерлок скользнул вдоль него, прижался к дальней дверце, прислонившись щекой к окну. Холодное стекло лишь усугубило сковавший его изнутри холод, но это была чёткая граница — нечто цельное, за что можно зацепиться. Пасмурное небо начало рождать дождевые капли, и они разбивались об оконное стекло, потёками искажая внешний мир.

Майкрофт сел рядом с водителем, а Джон скользнул на сидение рядом с Шерлоком — маленький, удручённый во вместимости своей куртки. Он был бледен, и Шерлок понимал, что должен что-то сделать, что-то сказать, но такие усилия были вне его возможностей. Кроме того, любое утешение, которое Шерлок мог бы предоставить, будет фальшивкой, и Джон в мгновение ока это поймёт. Нет, в этот момент лучше всего оставаться честным в своём молчании, чем пытаться заставить поверить в ложь.

Беспокойство Джона окрасило воздух — лёгкий оттенок в сравнении с маслянистой плёнкой, осевшей на языке гнусным привкусом. Даже в машине не было спасения от гнили Александра. Она словно преследовала Шерлока, затуманивая голову изнутри, перехватывая горло.

Лондон скользил за окном, городской пейзаж менялся с каждым оборотом колёс, но Шерлок ничего не видел в огромном мегаполисе. Это был лишь фон для его разбитого состояния — бурлящий город сделался безжизненным. Когда-то спешащие под зонтами пешеходы заворожили бы его, а мигание и пересменка цветов на светофоре очаровали бы своим причудливым ритмом, но теперь Шерлоку было не под силу вспомнить, что такое восхищение.

Во всём этом не было смысла, и его вялый неповоротливый разум измученно пытался осознать происходящее.

Впереди показалась Бейкер-стрит, но знакомый фасад не принёс покоя. Шерлок всеми силами закапывался вглубь души, чтобы призвать малейший намёк на облегчение при виде здания, которое стало его убежищем, но всё без толку. Тело казалось пустым сосудом — складом потрохов, чьи функции ограничивались дыханием и сердцебиением.

Суматоха движений — Джон и Майкрофт вышли из машины, — но Шерлок оставался тряпичной куклой. Возможно, ему лучше так и сидеть; машина была чёрная, походила на катафалк. Шерлоку казалось уместным остаться в ней — неподвижным, безучастным. Возможно, тогда ему не придётся иметь дело с тем, что ждёт его впереди.

Он избегал размышлений о будущем. Этим утром была надежда — обещание поговорить с Джоном, как только закончится расследование. Намёк на исследование — пусть словами, если не кончиками пальцев, — того, как могли бы измениться их отношения. А теперь всё это пропало, и лезвие потери взрезало апатию, перехватывая дыхание.

Щелчок ручки привнёс ощущение завершённости, и Шерлок выпрямил спину, когда Джон открыл дверь. Прятаться призраком на заднем сидении машины брата не выйдет. Бездействие не спасёт от того, что ему предстоит в следующие недели и месяцы. Сломанный мир жил дальше и не собирался оказывать любезность, оставив его позади.

— Давай, — позвал Джон. — Ещё несколько шагов, и ты будешь дома.

Шерлок моргнул, подняв голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с голубыми глазами, в которых прочно засело беспокойство. Косная маска охватила подвижные черты лица Джона, и Шерлок не смог долго на это смотреть. Он пригнул голову, снова уставившись на потрескавшийся лондонский асфальт, и пошатываясь встал на ноги.

Хотя бы в мягком голосе Джона слово «дом» имело какую-то реальность. Это было нечто большее, чем три простых буквы, и Шерлоку хотелось бы и самому его повторить, просто чтобы ухватиться за уплывающий идеал их одного на двоих рая. Ничто больше не могло вернуть ему это — ни блеск латунного молотка, ни мерцание номера на самом видном месте. Вопросы миссис Хадсон для Шерлока были не более чем лепетом и не приносили покоя, так что он позволил Джону провести его вверх по лестнице, хотя каждый шаг казался таким же невыполнимым, как предыдущий.

Толкнув дверь плечом, Джон посторонился, чтобы Шерлок смог перебраться через порог. Он шёл медленно ладонью одной руки прижимаясь к стене ради поддержания равновесия, а другую комкая в кулак возле груди. Было бессмысленно зажимать нос. Страшное уже произошло, молекулы уже связались с рецепторами, запуская жуткую волну реакций, которая в итоге приведёт к разрушению его связи.

Шерлок окинул взглядом квартиру, пытаясь склеить фрагменты своей жизни в приемлемое целое. Результатом его усилий было чудовищное подобие — шатающаяся, убогая пародия на былое существование, которая вскоре обломками рухнула наземь.

Шерлок слышал, как Майкрофт разговаривал с миссис Хадсон, вероятно, вводя её в курс происходящего. Едва ли всё можно было бы удержать в секрете надолго, и Шерлок крепко сжал губы, когда страх заполнил его пустую голову.

Ужас грозил затопить Шерлока, и позволило отвлечься только прикосновение Джона, усадившего его в кресло. Не в кожаное, которое он обычно предпочитал, но в податливую мягкость владения Джона, и Шерлок, моргнув, посмотрел на стоявшего рядом человека.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Джон. Его язык мелькнул, смачивая губы, и он переступил с ноги на ногу, изготовившись сорваться с места для исполнения любого поручения Шерлока. — Что угодно. Вообще всё, и я тебе это достану.

Его голос звучал искренне и отчаянно, словно Джон верил, что существует какое-то чудодейственное лекарство, которое он мог бы добыть. Шерлок не знал, как сказать, что единственное его желание было неисполнимо. Ему хотелось, чтобы снова наступило вчера, чтобы его жизнь была ограничена, но стабильна. Ему хотелось с абсолютной уверенностью знать, что он — хозяин своей судьбы. Но вот он здесь, не может даже телом своим командовать, не говоря уже о будущем.

Шерлок сбежал из плена Александра и бесконечно долгие выматывающие годы сражался за сохранение независимости от его требований. А теперь, умерев, этот ублюдок снова преуспел в заточении Шерлока в клетку. В столь многих смыслах Александр был ключом к свободе Шерлока, деталью, позволяющей сохранять её. Без него всё разрушилось.

Помотав головой, Шерлок не смог ничего не ответить. Он отдалённо понимал, что у него было несколько вариантов — возможных линий действий, из которых некоторые опаснее других, — но не мог направить силу своего разума на их обдумывание. Стратегическое планирование оставалось вне досягаемости, и Шерлок мог лишь глубже зарываться в своё пальто бессловесной грудой на кресле Джона. Наконец в комнату вошёл Майкрофт.

Шерлок ожидал, что Майкрофт обратится к Джону. Это была его старая привычка. В присутствии Шерлока брат инстинктивно обсуждал его с другими людьми, предпочитая не спрашивать его мнения. Это было пережитком их совместного взросления, намертво укоренившимся в характере Майкрофта. И поэтому в голове Шерлока мимолётно вспыхнуло удивление, когда брат снял пиджак, подтянул поближе к креслу Джона журнальный столик и уселся на него, словно король на троне.

— Я так понимаю, это стало шоком, — тихо сказал он ровным тоном, но в каждом слоге слышались нотки тревоги. — Если бы банальности могли принести тебе облегчение, я бы их и сказал, но мы оба знаем, что они бесполезны. Александр мёртв, и он забрал с собой любой намёк на безопасность твоего будущего.

— Майкрофт, неужели сейчас это необходимо? — спросил Джон, примостившись на подлокотнике кресла сбоку Шерлока. Его внешность не была особо внушительной или угрожающей, но у Шерлока хватало разума опознать защитные интонации рядом с собой. Майкрофт и Джон беспокоились за него, но их подход к проблеме кардинально отличался. Джон хотел обеспечить здоровье и эмоциональное благосостояние Шерлока, то есть разрешить неотложные, очевидные проблемы. Майкрофт же нацеливался на неосязаемые, управляемые события и расчищал путь.

— Возможно, нет, — уступил брат, — но это нужно было сказать. Есть решения, которые Шерлоку, вероятно, придётся принять в ближайшее время, такие, которые не терпят отлагательств.

Спокойные глаза, так напоминающие об их отце, встретились с взглядом Шерлока, и когда Майкрофт снова заговорил, в его голосе звучало намного больше симпатии, чем Шерлок слышал от него за очень долгие годы.

— Я понимаю, что существование Александра делало возможным твоё счастье здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. Вероятно, оно было единственной причиной, почему я подчинился твоему нежеланию его… устранения. — Майкрофт потеребил манжету. — Я уже говорил Джону, что сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах, чтобы защитить твой нынешний жизненный уклад. В твоём контракте связи было прописано, что в случае гибели Александра ты вернёшься под мою ответственность до окончательной оправки от горя.

Он смотрел на свои руки, разглядывая переплетение пальцев, а Шерлок смотрел на него — без выражения, но принимая, вслушиваясь.

— Не могу сказать наверняка, сколько времени это выгадает нам для переговоров с семейством Каннингемов. Смерть их сына вынуждает проявлять деликатность в любых попытках с нашей стороны, но твоя биология ставит нам неопределённый крайний срок. 

Майкрофт прижал большой палец к губе, постукивая по тонкой полоске плоти.

— Как только достаточно оправишься, тебе придётся обдумать варианты. — Он взглянул на Джона, а потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока. — Я сделаю всё, что в моей власти, чтобы обеспечить исполнение твоего решения, но мне нужно знать, чего именно ты хочешь, чтобы предоставить поддержку, которая может тебе понадобиться.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и уткнулся подбородком в грудь. Он уже прикидывал возможности — с его стороны было бы глупостью этого не сделать. Именно просчитывание каждого возможного исхода позволяло ему так долго держаться вне досягаемости Александра. И всё же одно дело выстраивать абстрактную цепочку действий. И совсем другое — столкнуться с необходимостью принять очень реальное решение.

Хуже того, вся ситуация работала против него, лишая мысли привычной чёткости. Собственная неспособность думать окружила его тесной давящей клеткой, а воздух узлом перехватило в груди. Теперь он понимал, почему овдовевшие омеги с такой готовностью сменяли пару. Как можно бороться в таком положении? Как можно обдумывать собственное будущее, когда подхвачен биохимическим шквалом настоящего, когда теряешься в искажённых эмоциях настолько, что разум становится чем-то неприменимым?

Шерлок сильно прикусил губу, сосредотачиваясь на боли в попытках удержаться здесь и сейчас. Кровь покрыла язык ржавым привкусом, но он не обратил на это внимания. Руки сжались в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, и Шерлок мысленно выстроил слова, прежде чем заставить осипший голос озвучить их.

— Что бы я ни решил, Каниннгемам в моей жизни места не будет, — удалось выдавить ему, проталкивая слова из стянутой словно обручами груди. Голос звучал искажённо, но Шерлок продолжил: — Пока что постарайся сделать так, чтобы меня не вернули в их владение, как только моя биология сделает меня доступным для заключения другой связи.

Майкрофт кивнул, повёл плечами, глубоко вдыхая, его разум уже активно работал. И вновь его взгляд скользнул к Джону. Всплеск непонятных Шерлоку эмоций исказил лицо брата, и он откашлялся.

— Доктор Уотсон, не могли бы вы ненадолго оставить меня наедине с братом?

Это не было просьбой, как бы Майкрофт ни старался придать своим словам именно такой оттенок, и Шерлок устало моргнул. В обычной ситуации он бы начал спорить — Джон именно этого и ожидал, — но его силы иссякли. Шерлок хотел лишь спрятаться в какое-нибудь тёмное место и забыть о мире, окружавшем его со всех сторон. Чем быстрее брат выскажется и уйдёт, тем лучше.

— Я… — Джона явно раздирали противоречия, словно меньше всего в жизни ему хотелось выпускать Шерлока из вида. — Да, полагаю, могу. Я буду внизу, у миссис Хадсон? — Он повернулся к Шерлоку, всем своим видом выражая неуверенность. Когда возражений не последовало, он встал на ноги, смерил Майкрофта полным сомнения взглядом, а потом выскользнул за дверь и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

— Благодарю, — пробормотал Майкрофт, потирая ладонью подбородок в ненормальном для него знаке волнения. — Не хочу оскорблять Джона, но с моей стороны было бы небрежностью не упомянуть о моих беспокойствах в отношении твоего восстановления здесь, вместе с ним, когда ты в таком… неустойчивом состоянии.

Шерлок уставился на брата, не в силах изобразить хотя бы мрачность, ожидая, пока Майкрофт пояснит свою мысль.

— Я беспокоюсь, что у Джона могут быть свои мотивы. Он может заставить силой или ещё каким-то образом уговорить тебя вступить с ним в связь до того, как ты обретёшь способность принять это решение самостоятельно, чтобы ничто не омрачало твой разум. — Майкрофт поднял подбородок с таким видом, словно ожидал удара. Но обычная ярость при вмешательстве брата так и не проявилась. В том месте, где когда-то обитал жаркий гнев, зияла бездонная яма, и Шерлок болезненно вздохнул.

Джон мог быть каким угодно, но его личность строилась на основе верности и прямоты. То, на что намекал Майкрофт, было знанием альфы из элит. Он думал о махинациях и заговорах, потому что само понятие дружбы находилось вне его понимания. Несмотря на весь свой ум он не мог не видеть альф и омег, когда смотрел на них, и позволял своим предубеждениям брать верх над здравым смыслом.

Чтобы снова заговорить, потребовались астрономические усилия, но Шерлок не мог оставить доброе имя Джона без защиты.

— Он не Александр, — сказал он невыразительным, срывающимся голосом. — Он не из элиты. Он не думает так, как мы. Никто здесь, в реальном мире, не думает так, как мы.

— Наивная чушь, — ругнулся Майкрофт. — Множество людей здесь жестоко воспользовались бы тобой. 

— Возможно, — признал Шерлок, — но только не Джон. И не Лестрейд. Они — не он. — Он замолчал, измотанный усилиями. Руки крепко обхватили тело. Шерлок боялся, что без этого ограничения разлетится на куски, и всеми своими хилыми силами цеплялся за собственные оковы.

Даже от Майкрофта не укрылись его очевидные мучения, и он наклонился вперёд, похлопав пальцами по локтю Шерлока — большего подобия физического утешения от него ожидать было невозможно.

— Я прошу прощения. — В кои-то веки он выглядел искренне раскаивающимся. В другом месте в другое время Шерлок посмеялся бы над ним из-за столь очевидного проявления чувств. — Мне казалось, что нельзя оставить это невысказанным, но я доверяю твоему суждению.

Облизнув губы, Шерлок закрыл глаза в подобии благодарности. Майкрофт, которого он знал всю свою юность, не принял бы от Шерлока ни единого аргумента. Не было бы ни признания правоты, ни компромисса. Как теперь понимал Шерлок, брат видел проблемы общества, в котором вырос, и предпринимал шаги для борьбы с ним.

Голосом не сильнее шёпота Шерлок добавил последний свой довод:

— Даже если бы Джон оказался человеком, способным попытаться сделать нечто настолько коварное, неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы не быть настороже?

— Ты доверяешь ему, — напомнил Майкрофт, и складки на его лице углубились, когда Шерлок смог выдавить слабый ответ:

— Не настолько.

— Но тебе хотелось бы. — Майкрофт тонкогубо улыбнулся. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Ты уязвим, а Джон, пусть и ненамеренно, по умолчанию сильнее тебя. Все мои сомнения почти наверняка необоснованны, хотя едва ли удивительны, учитывая, что последний альфа, которому я вверил твоё благополучие и счастье, оказался совершенно ужасен.

Квартира окутала их спокойствием, а мелодия города за окном казалась Шерлоку погребальным плачем. Майкрофт волнами излучал беспокойство, его сожаление даже спустя всё это время казалось почти осязаемым. Шерлок ничем не мог утешить его, и какая-то утомлённая, жалкая часть его решила, что брат заслужил наказание.

— Я сделаю так, как ты попросил, — после долгой паузы сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь на ноги, и подобрал пиджак с кожаного кресла Шерлока, куда не глядя бросил его раньше. — Если понадобится что-то ещё, просто скажи. Я бы остался, если бы думал, что смогу хоть чем-то помочь, но подозреваю, что от моих действий будет больше толку в другом месте.

Майкрофт поджал губы, нерешительно замерев между Шерлоком и дверью. Он редко проявлял нечто меньшее, чем полнейшую уверенность в своих действиях, и Шерлок наблюдал за ним сквозь пелену безразличия, понимая, что Майкрофта настолько сильно мог смутить скорее недостаток эмоций со стороны брата, чем их излишек.

И в этом, как подозревал Шерлок, Джон с ним согласится.

— Береги себя, Шерлок. Пожалуйста.

Много всего осталось невысказанным в этом прощании, и Шерлок сглотнул. Он знал, что худшее только впереди, что ему предстоит сокрушительное цунами спровоцированного гормонами горя. Невозможно предсказать, насколько всё будет плохо, как и подготовиться к этому. Шерлоку оставалось лишь попытаться пережить этот шторм и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что ожидало его на другой стороне.

Это если предположить, что он переживёт сам процесс.

Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на собственные пальцы, словно когтями обхватившие колено — бледные белые линии на тёмных брюках. Розовые лунки ногтей выбелились под силой нажатия, и он подозревал, что на плоти уже проступают синяки, но совсем не чувствовал боли.

Однажды он пытался провести исследования на тему того, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться, когда Александр встретит свой неприглядный конец. Во время изучения более тёмных возможностей к побегу, вовлекающих ненависть и убийство, он рассматривал потенциальные последствия. Однако информация была обобщённой и больше склонялась к точке зрения альф.

Найденное в учебниках описание процесса горя было универсально размытым. Подразумевалось, что страдания омеги были лишь препятствием к созданию новой связи. Альфа при всём желании не сможет даже попытаться поставить метку, пока не заживёт укус его предшественника. В общем и целом, весь процесс занимает примерно пять недель, хотя иногда длится чуть ли не в два раза дольше.

Однако за всё время исследований он так и не узнал, чего ожидать в эмоциональном плане. Не было предупреждений насчёт этого странного, апатичного паралича. Шерлок ожидал катастрофу, думал, что ничего не сможет противопоставить, и страшился её. Но ничто не намекало на то, что когда-то машинальные мысли и действия потребуют осознанного взвешивания. Простейшие движения, складывание слов в предложения — всё это, казалось, требовало невозможных ментальных и физических усилий. Быстрое течение мыслей превратилось в стоячую воду, чёткость сознания затуманили чувства, а внимательность загустела словно дёготь.

Он воспринимал тихие голоса внизу: Майкрофт разговаривал с Джоном. Было слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать больше, чем общие интонации сказанного, и Шерлок решил, что это была благодарность, прошитая предупреждением. Майкрофт понимал, что ничем не поможет Шерлоку, болтаясь рядом, особенно учитывая, что его навыки были куда более полезны в других областях.

Вместо него Джон взвалит на себя бремя наблюдения всех страданий Шерлока. В обычной ситуации Шерлок отказался бы от этой идеи. Джон, может, и имел на своей стороне медицинское образование и уважение, заслуженное в качестве друга Шерлока, но всё же оставались аспекты, которые ему показывать совершенно не хотелось. Но теперь Шерлок не мог заставить себя переживать на этот счёт. Какая разница, кто будет наблюдать его в раздрае? Что от этого изменится?

Шерлок позволил голове упасть набок, так что щека прижалась к спинке кресла Джона, а тело сжалось в комок на узком сидении. Он завернулся в пальто, уткнувшись лицом в ткань обивки и вдыхая пропитавший её запах Джона. Шерлок и понятия не имел, чем пах этот старый предмет мебели до поселения Джона на Бейкер-стрит, но теперь различал нотки кокоса от шампуня Джона, намёки на расплескавшийся чай, средство для стирки и тёплые специи.

Шерлок отчаянно вдыхал эти запахи. Может, они и не могли вытравить из сознания маслянистую посмертную вонь Александра, но хотя бы приглушали постоянно подкатывающую тошноту и притупляли острые грани бурлящей паники. Пусть эта смесь ароматов и не могла прочистить мысли, но за неё хотя бы можно было зацепиться — симфония деталей, которые Шерлок был способен каталогизировать.

На какое-то время простейшие данные позволили ему забыться.

Он не понимал, что закрыл глаза, пока кто-то не накинул на него одеяло, что сопровождалось запахом колокольчиков — миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок смог посмотреть на неё; она сдавленно улыбнулась и присела на освобождённый Майкрофтом журнальный столик. Её взгляд омрачало беспокойство, миссис Хадсон подвинулась и наклонилась, обхватив тонкой рукой пальцы Шерлока.

— Джон сейчас поднимется, дорогой, — пообещала она. — Только твоего брата проводит.

И правда, он всё ещё мог различить приглушённые голоса внизу. По всей видимости, прошло всего несколько минут. Странно. Казалось, будто часы.

Шерлок посмотрел на миссис Хадсон, чьё лицо прочертили складки далеко не только от возраста. Морщинистая кожа на её руках была тонкой и обветренной, под ней виднелись вены и капилляры, но эта хрупкость лишь скрывала силу. Её прикосновение было мягким, но решительным, и Шерлок снова поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, и заставил себя говорить:

— Вы уже знали, да? — спросил он, наблюдая, как в чертах миссис Хадсон проявилась доброта, и она кивнула. — Вот вам и секрет.

— Ты скрывался от людей, которые могли бы воспользоваться этим знанием, чтобы навредить тебе, — ответила она. — Я знала ещё с Флориды. Такую метку прятать сложно, особенно при подобной жаре. — Миссис Хадсон поджала губы, розовый блеск губной помады тонким слоем покрывал её рот. — В конце концов, отчасти именно поэтому я доверилась тебе. Твоя ситуация и моя… ну, они тогда не сильно отличались. Во всяком случае, с виду.

Шерлок вздохнул, понимая, что она имела в виду. Их с мужем узы, может, и лежали в плоскости закона, а не биологии, но в её беспомощности были некие параллели. Вот только смерть мужа обеспечила ей свободу, в то время как Шерлок…

Дыхание перехватило в груди, острее, чем прежде, и Шерлок старался бороться, в то время как мгла апатии начала истончаться, впуская ползучие ростки ужаса. Он попытался раздавить их, но они уклонялись, оставляя после себя липкую влажность, несмотря на все слои шерстяной ткани, в которых он укрывался.

Миссис Хадсон досадливо скривилась, ещё раз похлопала его по руке и встала.

— Чашечку чая? — предложила она по пути на кухню. — Это всегда помогает мне, когда я не в духе.

Шерлок сжал челюсти, жалея, что в нём не было её веры в такое обыденное лекарство, и прислушивался к знакомому звону старой посуды и бурлению закипающего чайника. Общий шум почти скрыл собой звуки шагов поднимающегося по лестнице Джона, но Шерлок разобрал едва слышное пришаркивание ноги — первый признак вновь проявляющейся психосоматической хромоты. Едва ли хоть кто-то ещё мог бы это заметить, но это многое говорило о том, насколько тревожными были мысли Джона.

Джон толкнул дверь и, войдя, мягко прикрыл её. Шерлок смотрел, как он медлил, вероятно, всё ещё размышляя над тем, о чём они разговаривали с Майкрофтом. Джон потёр ладонями лицо, словно человек, пытающийся вытереть начисто грифельную доску, но Шерлок был не настолько слеп, чтобы не заметить во всём его теле напряжённые линии беспокойства и потрясения.

Мгновением позже Джон расправил плечи и развернулся, взгляд на чистом лице безошибочно устремился к Шерлоку.

Шерлок и сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть в этих голубых глазах. Сочувствие, само собой разумеется, но и другие эмоции наполняли выражение лица Джона, и идентифицировать их никак не получалось. Шерлок мог лишь наблюдать, как Джон прошёл через комнату и присел перед креслом, протянув руку вперёд.

— Можно прикоснуться? — Он склонил голову набок, зависшие в воздухе пальцы дрожали. Джон не уточнил, не заявил о каких-либо медицинских целях, но спросил разрешения, когда ни Майкрофт, ни миссис Хадсон об этом даже не подумали.

Шерлок резко кивнул и почувствовал намёк на разочарование, когда Джон прижал два пальца к его сонной артерии, измеряя биение пульса и ритм дыхания. Спустя пару секунд рука чуть расслабилась, широкая ладонь легла на челюсть Шерлока.

Он не озвучил диагноз. Возможно, понимал, что в этом не было толка. Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что держится на непреходящей грани панической атаки и держится только на честном слове.

— Озноб? — спросил Джон и скривился, когда плечи Шерлока сотрясло дрожью, отвечая на этот вопрос. — Давай. Думаю, кровать для тебя сейчас лучшее место. Ты и так был уставший, а теперь… — Он умолк, пожав плечами, а потом поднялся на ноги. — Как думаешь, встать сможешь?

Шерлок осоловело посмотрел на протянутую руку и ощутил мозолистую ладонь под кончиками пальцев, позволив потянуть себя на ноги. Комната резко накренилась, и Шерлок пошатнулся, одеяло сползло с плеча, пока он пытался не упасть.

Джон без вопросов поддержал его, предоставляя столь нужное для восстановления хоть какого-то подобия баланса время.

— Миссис Хадсон, можете принести Шерлоку еды? Может быть, простой тост? Он не ел уже один бог знает сколько времени, так что добавки могут всё только усугубить.

— Конечно, дорогой. Чай на столе. — Она показала рукой на чашки, а потом поспешила вниз, несомненно, посчитав за лучшее воспользоваться собственной техникой, чем довериться тостеру квартиры 221Б.

Джон вёл его аккуратно, бесконечное терпение плохо скрывало страхи. Шерлок задумался, специально ли Джон держался вот так, всем видом показывая потребность предложить помощь. Обычно в поведении Джона проявлялась некая доминантная нотка, что было видно в развороте плеч, в напряжённом подбородке, но теперь казалось, будто он сбросил с себя всё, что Шерлок мог бы счесть за проявление превосходства альфы.

Это было результатом их тихого разговора с Майкрофтом у входной двери? Должно быть, тот сказал что-то, обусловившее такой мрачный вид Джона — слои гнева и замешательства, скрытые под заботливой маской. Однако Шерлок не мог призвать своё обычное негодование в сторону вмешательства брата. Он смог лишь рухнуть на великодушное пространство матраса, как только Джон отпустил его.

Тут хотя бы можно было спрятаться в некоем подобии уединения, и Шерлоку до боли хотелось соскользнуть в забытьё. Боль вязкими вспышками взрывалась в голове, глаза жгло, стоило только моргнуть. Тело сотрясали мощные волны дрожи, и Шерлок, пытаясь справиться с неуклюжими пальцами, наконец стянул перчатки и пальто, не обращая внимания на то, как тяжёлая шерсть скользила по чувствительной коже. 

— Вот, — пробормотал Джон и положил рядом с Шерлоком пижаму: старую дырявую футболку, которая настолько истёрлась с годами, что стала почти прозрачной, и бесформенные хлопковые штаны. Это была его любимая одежда во время течек. Лёгкая, свободная, так что ткань едва касалась тела, и Шерлок судорожно сжал в руках одежду. — Переодевайся и залезай в кровать. Я принесу что-нибудь поесть.

Джон замешкался в ожидании хоть какого-то признака понимания и выскользнул за дверь, получив вымученный кивок в ответ. Он не закрыл дверь до конца, оставив небольшую щёлку. Джон был слишком прагматичен, чтобы отгородиться от Шерлока в подобной ситуации. Ему хотелось иметь возможность среагировать на любой непредсказуемый поворот событий, и Шерлок задумался над такой идеальной смесью медицинской заботы и военной стратегии. Джон, наверное, даже не осознавал, что делает. 

Единственный элемент стабильности в меняющемся мире.

Без какого-либо изящества Шерлок выпутался из рубашки и брюк, ботинок и носков, скользнул взглядом по красным припухлостям, начинавшим подниматься на коже. Они повторяли собой большие вены, сильнее видневшиеся в местах, где кожа тоньше. Это был первый признак того, что организм наполнял себя разрушительными химическими веществами, которые выжгут без остатка связь с Александром — эдакая биохимическая кнопка перезагрузки.

Шерлок залез в оставленную Джоном одежду, отодвинул одеяло и, забравшись под него, устроился в пушистом коконе. Прохладная одежда нагревалась от жара тела, ресницы с каждым движением век касались наволочки, но он не закрывал глаза. Ответ на одно требование транспорта означал, что придётся признать и остальные, начиная с ноющей боли и спазмов в мышцах и заканчивая незнакомым гнилостным ощущением в груди.

Шерлок так и лежал, свернувшись в комок на боку с натянутым до подбородка одеялом, когда Джон вернулся в комнату, держа тарелку с тостом в одной руке и остывающую кружку чая в другой. Он поставил их на тумбочку у кровати, не скрывая своих ожиданий, но, как и в отношении столь многих вещей в этот день, Шерлок не мог заставить себя провести связь между собой и пищей с питьём.

— Нет, спасибо. — Голос звучал грубой монотонной озвучкой, Шерлок смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел. Он даже не моргнул, когда Джон присел на край кровати, уперевшись локтями в колени и сжав руки в замок перед собой. Тепло его близости казалось далёким свечением, но даже его очевидное расстройство не могло расколоть окружавшие разум Шерлока стены.

Не единожды он собирался заговорить, но каждый сделанный вдох оставался предшественником очередного пустого молчания. Обычно выразительное лицо Джона осунулось, ужас тенями засел в глазах.

Шерлок попытался представить, как выглядит со стороны, но для этого ему не хватало остроты воображения. Он знал, что слишком тих, и что это не имело никакого отношения к привычному Джону глубокому, задумчивому молчанию. Шерлок казался таким же хрупким, как себя чувствовал? Выглядел как человек, чей мир рухнул у него на глазах, или его лицо представляло собой то же пустое стеклянное полотно, казалось, воздвигнувшееся вокруг его сознания — ледяное, безжизненное?

Он скорбел не по умершему Александру, вовсе нет, но по безопасности, которую тот забрал с собой. Как ни посмотри, это была огромная потеря, и в воздухе чувствовалась погребальная нотка, пока Джон сидел рядом в сокрушённом молчании.

В конце концов дрожащая рука скользнула по одеялу, накрывая пальцы Шерлока, сжимающие плотное пуховое одеяло, а потом крепко сжала. Джон баюкал ладонь Шерлока, вынимая руку на свет, чтоб увидеть медленно распространяющееся воспламенение, узором папоротника разбегающееся над полускрытыми костями.

— Я не… — Джон облизнул губы и поджал их, а потом глубоко вдохнул. — Я не осознавал, что всё начнётся так быстро. Майкрофт говорил, что это напоминает болезнь, но… — Он смолк на середине фразы, глядя на Шерлока в поисках подтверждения.

Вид у него был загнанный, отчаянный, и Шерлок впервые в жизни почувствовал вспышку чистейшей благодарности по отношению к брату. Конечно, тот чётко описал Джону физические моменты, заключив всё происходящее в форму заболевания — чего-то, что Джону было под силу излечить. Это исключило пропитывающее всю ситуацию чувство бесполезности и придало ей некоторое направление. Во всяком случае, для Джона.

Возможно, Шерлоку стоило быть честным, стоило объяснить, что половина всех симптомов, если не больше, была вызвана психологическими изменениями, а не физиологией, но он отмёл эту идею. Джон нуждался в чем-то таком, в шаблоне ухудшения и восстановления, который можно отследить, а тело Шерлока, тут сомневаться не приходилось, покорно предоставит ему надлежащие симптомы.

— Майкрофт не согрешил против истины, — наконец ответил Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джон с аналитическим увлечением прослеживал проявившиеся бугры на его плоти. Но всё же это не было отстранённое изучение. Забота просачивалась из лёгкости его прикосновений и напряжённости взгляда. — Физиологические эффекты нельзя не принимать в расчёт.

Джон посмотрел на него, и Шерлок увидел, что в его плечах восстановилась часть былой силы. Всего несколькими словами получилось предоставить Джону нечто, с чем можно было работать. Тело и его недуги были экспертной областью Джона, и хотя он мало что мог осознать в части последствий разрушения связи, это осознание явно могло считаться точкой отсчёта. Шерлок хорошо знал Джона: тот наверняка с головой бросится в исследования, пытаясь понять, через что он проходит, но это будет сродни той самой неустанной заботе, которую Джон снова и снова проявлял в его отношении.

Он сосредоточится на страдающей плоти и, возможно, таким образом даст Шерлоку силы противостоять эмоциональному истощению, которое наверняка вскоре накроет его с головой.

Рука зарылась в кудри, и большой палец Джона провёл по виску, прослеживая изгиб кости.

— В таком случае, поспи, если получится. Похоже, тебе понадобятся силы. — В этих словах не было ни намёка на ободряющую весёлость. Джон говорил так, словно готовился к битве, и, возможно, ему не было известно, что ждёт впереди, но его воображение, скорее всего, упорно старалось заполнить пробелы в познаниях.

Шерлоку хотелось бы предоставить хоть какое-то утешение — нелепо, что он чувствовал необходимость в этом, когда страдал сам, но видеть Джона таким напряжённым было невыносимо, — но сказать было нечего. У него не было ответов, ему оставалось лишь поплотнее сжаться в убежище своей кровати, с молчаливой покорностью закрыв глаза.

Возможно, сон предоставит ему какую-никакую отсрочку.

Звуки вокруг начали медленно угасать. Джон ходил по квартире, предоставляя иллюзию уединения, хотя и постоянно находясь рядом, чтобы при необходимости тут же прибежать на зов. Шерлок чувствовал его беспокойство как выбивающуюся из их обычной симфонии ноту, но изменить что-то ему было не под силу. Он был слишком занят смягчением осколочной остроты своих страхов, чтобы думать о ком-то, кроме себя. Ужас таился тенями в боковых крыльях чертогов разума — тёмный, непроницаемый, — но Шерлоку удавалось удерживать его на краю, невидяще глядя на покинутый сумрак и в то же время отчаянно пытаясь найти спасительную гавань в простых ощущениях.

Всего час назад он игнорировал свой транспорт и низкие требования, которыми тот терроризировал мозг. Тогда Шерлок насмехался над этим, предпочитая резкую боль от ткани на коже, рапсодию дискомфорта в суставах и покалывающий, накатывающий волнами холодок. Лучше уж так, чем разбираться с тем, что притаилось в пещерах мыслей. Предупреждения от тела были биохимическими и не брались в расчёт — нечто, что можно увидеть собственными глазами, было бы нужное оборудование. А чудовищное месиво собственных эмоций было не столь очевидно.

Шерлок понимал, что одно влияло на другое. Гормоны будоражили психическое состояние, которое, в свою очередь, разгоняло порочный круг. Он понимал, что его отчаянное отделение тела от разума было лишь бесполезной попыткой вернуть себе хоть толику контроля, но всё равно цеплялся за него, погружаясь в физические аспекты, пока и они не ускользнули от восприятия.

Было невозможно понять, когда бесформенные тени сна начали обретать чёткость. Поначалу это были не более чем смутные очертания в сумерках. Ничего, что можно было бы опознать как угрозу, лишь жуткая неуверенность, обнимающая кости, чтобы спалить мышцы одним прикосновением. Она заполонила нос и рот, обратила воздух в дым, пока каждый вдох не стал испытанием на выдержку. Страх пропитал Шерлока насквозь, не проявляясь ни в чём настолько очевидном, как испарина на лбу. Это была первобытная эмоция, и даже отчасти понимая, что это всего лишь кошмар, Шерлок никак не мог выпутаться.

Лицо омыло влагой. Воздух повис, неподвижный и выжидающий, пропитанный насыщенным запахом земли и лёгким оттенком цитрусовых. Памяти не требовалось дальнейших побуждений, чтобы привести картинку в фокус. Шерлок был в оранжерее позади дома Александра, где он выращивал растения для подчинения собственной способности к зачатию. Каменный пол впивался резкими гранями в босые ступни, а прозрачный воздух, достаточно тёплый, несмотря на темноту за стеклянными стенами, ласкал кожу. Здесь росли деревья, плодоносные в своём великодушном пренебрежении, а на рабочем столе, когда-то используемом для пересадки растений, лежали инструменты искусства Шерлока.

Ни один из них не был очевидно научным. Ни мензурок, ни конических колб Эрленмейера. Шерлок использовал любые подвернувшиеся под руку ёмкости, предпочитая стеклянные сосуды для скрытного хранения результатов своих опытов. Лунный свет отбрасывал отсветы от пластиковых контейнеров, и Шерлок шагнул вперёд, разглядывая опустевший неиспользуемый рядок пузырьков и замечая, что каждый из них был надтреснут или разбит. А позади них растения, за которым он когда-то ухаживал, превратились в не более чем иссушенные сорняки, их листья пожухли, а цветы сгнили на стеблях.

— Теперь они тебе не помогут.

Шерлок резко развернулся, сжав пальцами край стола, когда заметил маячащий в другом конце помещения силуэт. Ему не нужно было видеть лицо, чтобы понять, кто это, особенно когда голос Александра — без ненависти или жестокости, но с бесконечной мягкостью и восхищением, каким он когда-то был, — коснулся слуха. В словах не было обвинения, но Шерлок всё равно задержал дыхание, когда человек из воспоминаний шагнул к нему.

Сердце стиснуло болезненной судорогой. Это был Александр из тех времён, когда они заключили связь — болезненно юный, если взглянуть теперь. Ему было лишь чуть за двадцать, красивое лицо без признаков злоупотребления веществами, которые впоследствии нанесли свой удар. Одежда ладная и дорогая, намёк на искреннюю улыбку в уголках губ.

И всё же иллюзия была далеко не полной. В том возрасте Александр смотрел на него с надеждой и привязанностью, но теперь Шерлок видел сквозь эту маску. Тени мелькали на лице, было нечто смутное в его очертаниях, когда он подошёл ещё ближе, остановившись в свете луны словно актёр под рампой.

Ужас мимоходом приподнял волосы на голове и скатился по позвоночнику. Шерлок словно заледенел, застыл на месте, а взгляд метнулся к предмету в руке Александра. Длинный, холодный железный прут с крюком на конце — кочерга, которой он воспользовался, когда окончательно вышел из себя.

С кончика прута стекала жидкость, и даже под окрашивающим всё в серебро лунным светом было видно, что камень пятнала кровь. Шерлок таращился на капли, прислушиваясь к тому, как каждая оседала на пол подобно дождю на сухую землю. Мышцы свело, Шерлок чувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом, хотя Александр едва виднелся рядом — голова наклонена набок в ожидании, мерзкое выражение лица пропитано фальшивым раскаянием.

— Это всё твоя вина. — Александр взмахнул кочергой, в воздухе неровной аркой повисли капли. — Ты превратил меня в это. Ты заставил меня ненавидеть тебя. Эгоистично. Всё, что делал, ты делал ради себя.

В этих словах не было ничего, чего Александр не говорил бы при жизни — извергнутое с губ призрака воспоминание, — но на этот раз возражения Шерлока остались заключенными за его зубами, такие же бесполезные, как и прежде. Он остолбенело смотрел перед собой; заявивший его своим альфа провёл рукой по волосам, а плечи поднялись в неопределённом жесте.

— Если бы ты только знал своё место, я дал бы тебе всё, что ты хотел.

— Нет. — Отрицание Шерлока показалось ему самому слишком громким, вырванное силком из горла. — Нет, не дал бы. Всё, чего мне хотелось, я получил самостоятельно. Это тебя совершенно не касалось.

— Ой ли? — Ответ прозвучал резким взмахом хлыста, из-за которого Шерлок, сам того не желая, съёжился в комок. Обстановка вокруг пошатнулась, ограниченное осознание лунного света то меркло, то проявлялось вновь. Шерлок чувствовал тепло разведённого огня, хотя рядом не было камина. Тьма за стёклами оранжереи приобрела узор обоев на Бейкер-стрит: одна жизнь наложилась на другую.

— Без меня у тебя бы всего этого не было. — Александр показал на кресло Джона, которого прежде тут не было, его холодный взгляд скользил по полкам с рядами книг и сложенным на столе папкам. — Ты был бы ничем. — Он ухмыльнулся, но в блеске белых зубов не было веселья. — Без меня всё, за что ты боролся, распадётся.

Александр шагнул вперёд, подошва его ботинка опустилась на выпуклый свод черепа. Обычно тот обитал на каминной полке, но теперь лежал на полу — выставленный напоказ, уязвимый. Он балансировал, стоя одной ногой на макушке черепа, каждой гранью своего тела излучая угрозу, но у Шерлока не хватало сил остановить его. Он наблюдал, как Александр сместил вес, и череп лопнул словно скорлупа, распавшись на осколки и пыль.

— Всё кончено, Шерлок. Всё. И тебе не собрать клочки самостоятельно. Ты на себя посмотри! — Александр взмахнул кочергой в сторону Шерлока с такой силой, что тот вздрогнул. — Омега. Бесполезный.

Он покачал головой, и Шерлок скривился под напором сочащегося из каждой поры неодобрения.

— Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься. — Александр взмахом руки обвёл квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. — Что заставляет тебя думать, что с ним хоть что-то будет иначе?

Здесь, в странном наслоении прошлого и будущего, сомневаться, о ком говорил Александр, не приходилось, и взгляд Шерлока снова скользнул к креслу Джона, а мир сместился, покрываясь неизбывной рябью. Крошево разбитого стекла засыпало пол, а обои слезали словно лопнувшая кожа. Всё вокруг исчезало, но Александр оставался — причудливо бесцветный, со сложившимся в зловещую ухмылку белыми губами.

— От этого не оправиться, — проговорил он, глядя на кочергу так, словно впервые за всё время осознал её вес. — Никому из нас. Я мёртв, но вот ты? Твоя жизнь кончена.

Металлический прут выскользнул из залитых кровью пальцев и ударился об пол. Это напоминало удар в гонг — ровный, глухой звон, ревущий в ушах Шерлока, забивающий любое чувство, пока не осталось ничего, кроме металлического перезвона в голове.

Глаза распахнулись, руки встревоженно вскинулись, а дыхание комом встало в горле. Кровать казалась чужой, паника затопила тело. Она кружила поодаль подобно стае волков с того самого момента, как Шерлок учуял вонь трупа Александра, но теперь её насыщенность опустошала.

Задушенный вскрик замер в груди, гул заполнил уши. Марево сна ускользало сквозь пальцы — эфемерные ленты цвета и звука, забирающие с собой крупицы обретённого разума. Остались лишь паралич и ужас. Они стискивали сердце, неслись подобно статическому электричеству по коже, глаза горели. Стоило только попытаться вдохнуть, как вырывался всхлип, и первые слёзы заскользили по щекам на голую ткань наволочки.

Ему было противно ограничиваться вот этими ощущениями, быть сведённым до единственно голых переживаний. Слишком много всего в его существовании было переплетено со столь ненавистной связью. Теперь она пропала, как и любой намёк на власть над его будущим. Всё, в чём он когда-то убедил себя как в данности, лежало в руинах, и, несмотря на всю мощь своего разума, он не мог понять, что делать дальше. Как принять решение в отношении дальнейшей жизни, когда даже думать не получалось?

Он настолько потерялся в грязном, хаотическом месиве своего ужаса, что не услышал ни шёпот повернувшейся на петлях двери, ни медленные тихие шаги Джона. Шерлок вовсе не заметил их, потому что слёзы непрестанно жгли глаза. Они скапливались на переносице, а потом проливались, силой гравитации утягиваемые вниз. Все попытки обуздать собственные реакции были бесплодны. Слишком много всего, слишком чересчур, и Шерлок боролся за каждый сдавленный вдох, пока горе предъявляло свои права на него.

Матрас просел, и Шерлок отвернулся, скрючившись вокруг зияющей пустоты внутри, пряча лицо за поднятыми плечами. Он не хотел, чтобы его видели таким, даже Джон. Горе проявляло себя, но всё это было лишь завесой. Плакать хотелось не от потери, а из-за колодца беспомощности, открывшегося в груди.

Шерлок сжал зубы, ожидая успокаивающих слов или других попыток остановить этот дикий всплеск эмоций, но этого не случилось. Лишь ладонь аккуратно опустилась ему на лопатку, не поглаживая и не сжимая — намёк на присутствие. Из горла Шерлока вырвался очередной всхлип.

Одеяло зашуршало под весом Джона, вытянувшегося за спиной Шерлока, уткнувшегося лбом ему в спину. Рука скользнула поперёк тела, нажимая на рёбра над хаотично стучащим сердцем, словно Джон думал, что одной силой воли сможет удержать Шерлока единым целым.

Шерлок позволил себе, чтобы его обнимали — был слишком несчастен, чтобы оттолкнуть Джона. Да и вряд ли оттолкнул бы, даже если бы мог. И в таком положении, отделённый многими слоями ткани, вес Джона приносил утешение. Он предлагал себя, не ожидая ничего в ответ. Молчаливая поддержка без осуждения. Шерлок дрожал в его руках.

Он слабо потянулся к руке Джона и вцепился намертво. Отчаяние было очевидным, и Джон ответил с присущей ему незамедлительностью, повернув запястье так, чтобы обхватить руку Шерлока с равной силой. Их пальцы переплелись, Шерлок считывал каждую точку соприкосновения, склонив голову и дрожа всем телом. Очередной приглушённый всхлип вырвался наружу.

Джон обнимал его, а Шерлок плакал.


	13. Луч света

Боже, каким же он был идиотом.

Чай остывал на столе рядом с креслом, в котором сидел Джон, сверливший взглядом пустое сидение напротив. Последняя неделя оказалась одной из худших в его жизни, и он мог думать только о том, что не так уж и давно сам этого хотел. Ему не терпелось увидеть Александра мёртвым — подходящее наказание за все те страдания, которые тот причинил Шерлоку.

А теперь хотелось забрать это желание обратно. Шерлок, может, и освободился от так старавшегося контролировать его альфы, но теперь попал в плен собственной биологии.

После того первого дня, когда Шерлок плакал так, словно мир кончился, Джон надеялся, что дело пойдёт на поправку. Возможно, процесс горя у Шерлока проявится кратким острым шоком, а не долгим мучением?

Оказалось, что ошибиться сильнее он просто не мог. Майкрофт описал состояние Шерлока медицинскими определениями обычной болезни, но Джон понимал, что у все физические симптомы произрастали из биохимических изменений, и всё становилось только хуже.

Джон делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы облегчить состояние Шерлока. Антигистаминные препараты помогали контролировать интенсивность сыпи, прочертившей кожу морозными узорами листьев папоротника. Это была аутоиммунная реакция, если верить исследованиям, точно как и боль в суставах, но Джон мог лишь смягчать симптомы, а добраться до первопричины такого состояния Шерлока ему было не под силу.

Ноутбук стоял на полу у ног с всё ещё открытым на экране ответом на отчаянное электронное письмо. Спустя несколько дней, во время которых Шерлок был сам не свой — призрак давно знакомого человека, — Джон умолял старшего Холмса сказать, чем можно помочь. Горе омеги едва ли можно счесть неизведанным явлением. Должно же хоть что-то подавить жуткую депрессию, в которую впал Шерлок.

Ответ Майкрофта был достаточно резкий, и Джон подобрал с пола ноутбук, чтобы просмотреть письмо в смутной надежде, что со второго захода в нём получится прочитать что-то другое.

«Насколько бы меня ни тревожило ухудшающееся состояние брата, я ничем не могу ему помочь. Все передовые медицинские исследования направлены на сокращение периода горя и способствование максимально быстрого заключения новой связи. Несколько кратких попыток испытания подобных препаратов привели к катастрофическим результатам. Слабое понимание гормональных механизмов и биохимических реакций в мозгу омег превращало исследования в процесс проб и ошибок. Все разработки были экстренно свёрнуты из-за частых побочных эффектов в виде острых психозов и суицидов у объектов исследований».

Джон закрыл глаза и плотно поджал губы, когда грудь затопило новой волной беспокойства. Он понимал, как человек в положении Шерлока мог дойти до самоубийства. Причиной тому было не желание воссоединиться с потерянным альфой, а нутряное стремление сбежать от всего этого.

В документах часто описывалось, что горюющих омег нужно тщательно наблюдать, чтобы не пропустить признаки того, что много веков назад называлось «самоумервщлением». Статистика поражала, а инстинкты Джона упорно вопили об одном. Возможно, он поддался паранойе, когда убрал из комнаты Шерлока все острые и потенциально смертоносные предметы, но лучше уж излишняя осторожность, чем последующее сожаление.

Даже теперь постоянно скреблось подозрение, что будь у Шерлока желание покончить с жизнью, ему бы это удалось, несмотря на все попытки защитить его. Единственным слабым утешением было то, что Шерлок казался слишком погружённым в себя, чтобы сдвинуться с места, не говоря уже об организации способа причинить себе вред. И всё это ничуть не мешало Джону едва удерживаться от решения разбить палатку у кровати Шерлока, чтобы не выпускать его из-под постоянного наблюдения. Он бы, скорее всего, так и сделал, если бы не сделанное в день обнаружения тела Александра странное признание на грани предупреждения от Майкрофта, что тот вновь установил камеры в комнате Шерлока.

Джон вспомнил, как Майкрофт смотрел на него, стоя перед входной дверью. Джон разрывался между желанием получить ответы и отчаянным стремлением находиться рядом с Шерлоком, но Майкрофт казался спокойным, его внимание сосредоточилось на Джоне, а не на страдающем брате.

Старший Холмс очень редко проявлял какие-то эмоции, возможно, именно поэтому Джон невольно застыл как загипнотизированный. То ли из-за этого, то ли из-за непривычной смеси доверия и подозрительности на аристократическом лице, словно Майкрофт вроде и хотел довериться Джону, но ему для этого не хватало убеждённости.

Джон не был идиотом и понимал, что Майкрофт не мог не считать его потенциальной угрозой безопасности брата. Он готовился выслушать жуткие угрозы. Но вместо этого Майкрофт заговорил с ним ровным голосом, и в каждое слово информации было пропитано тёмными полутонами. Камера была установлена не только для того, чтобы защитить Шерлока от самого себя. Также она предназначалась для слежения за Джоном.

Прикусив язык, Джон снова уставился на свой ноутбук, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, захлопнул крышку и отставил компьютер на пол. Майкрофта винить не получалось. Было очень просто забыть, что они с Шерлоком — альфа и омега, но, нравилось ему это или нет, это обстоятельство вносило собственные переменные в уравнение.

Наклонившись вперёд, Джон уронил лицо в ладони. Не время сейчас об этом беспокоиться. Пиресус Шерлока явно не проявится в ближайшее время. Нужно было сосредоточиться на более срочных проблемах. Письмо Майкрофта не дало никакой дельной информации, хотя Джон подозревал, что кое-что там вполне могло быть опущено. Упоминались официальные клинические испытания, но Майкрофт готовился к любому возможному развитию событий — несомненно, его собственные люди исследовали все вероятности медикаментозного урегулирования положения Шерлока.

Очевидно, все старания были тщетны. Иначе Майкрофт без лишних вопросов снабдил бы брата всеми необходимыми препаратами.

И что в итоге? Джон был отличным хирургом и чертовски хорошим терапевтом, но всё это выходило далеко за пределы его подготовки, а все его неуклюжие попытки вытащить Шерлока из забытья заканчивались провалом. Ему доводилось видеть горе — как оно влияет на людей и на что способно их толкнуть, — но ни с чем подобным он ещё не сталкивался.

С того первого дня Шерлок замкнулся в себе, признаки потрясения стали более глубинными. Он всё так же плакал время от времени, но в сравнении с тем первым надрывным шквалом эмоций это были лишь тихие, беззвучные слёзы, словно утомление было слишком велико, чтобы даже всхлипнуть. Шерлок оставался в кровати и вылезал только ради походов в туалет, а потом скользил обратно словно призрак, не замечая ни Джона, ни окружающую обстановку.

Даже Работа осталась без внимания. Ночью после смерти Александра Лестрейд заходил, чтобы сказать: в морге действительно лежал альфа Шерлока. Не то чтобы в этом были хоть какие-то сомнения. Он стоял в дверях, явно приняв душ в надежде не принести на Бейкер-стрит и намёка на посмертный запах Александра, и задавал тихие вопросы, ответить на которые Джон не мог.

Инспектор оставил ему файлы по делу и кое-какие старые расследования, но Шерлок на них и не взглянул, даже когда Джон оставил парочку самых интересных у него на тумбочке.

Когда они только съехались, Шерлок предупредил, что может молчать много дней подряд. А теперь исполнял свою угрозу, и Джон не знал, что с этим делать. Иногда отчаяние становилось просто невыносимым. Хотелось наорать на Шерлока, чтобы взял себя в руки, но Джону хватало ума этого не делать. Если бы у Шерлока были силы помочь себе, он уже давно так бы и поступил.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джон поднялся на ноги, бросил взгляд на часы — стрелки уже бежали к полуночи. С того самого вечера он спал на диване, потому что слишком боялся оставить Шерлока одного внизу, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату. Спина адски болела, как и нога, но Джон был готов терпеть боли, если такова была плата за нахождение в пределах слышимости на случай, если Шерлок позовёт его. 

Он прошёл к двери Шерлока, осторожно приоткрыл, чтобы вдруг не разбудить, если тот уснул. Комнату окутали сумерки, но в свете ламп гостиной можно было различить блеск открытых глаз Шерлока. Тот не спал, но и лампу на тумбочке не включил. Шерлок так и не прикоснулся ни к одной из сложенных Джоном рядом книг, как и к свежему хрустящему хлебу, купленному всего пару часов назад.

Казалось, что Шерлок, хоть и пребывал в этом мире, но отключился от него — бледное, неподвижное тело под одеялом. У Джона внутри всё сжалось от беспокойства. Волосы у Шерлока были сальные, лицо небритое, обычно безупречная внешность померкла от невнимания.

Как бы Джон ни уговаривал, ничто не могло заставить Шерлока двигаться. Каждый день требовались невероятные до нелепости усилия, чтобы упросить Шерлока хотя бы попить и съесть пару кусочков хлеба. Он уже потерял в весе, хотя упорные исследования Джона показали, что это типично для метаболизма омег, переживающих разрыв связи. Тело Шерлока самовольно впало в режим сохранения энергии. Долго он так, конечно, не продержится, но этот симптом хотя бы считался хорошо известным.

Включив лампу на тумбочке, Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза в ожидании отклика. Шерлок, может, и не разговаривал, но на происходящее вокруг реагировал. Вот и теперь он поморщился при внезапной смене освещения, его взгляд метнулся к лицу Джона, а потом снова сместился и устремился в какую-то неопределённую точку.

Странное паутиноподобное раздражение, сыпью проступившее на коже — сначала на руках, потом на туловище, а потом переползшее и на лицо, — начало спадать. Кроваво-красный оттенок превратился в розовый отсвет, так что Джон опустился рядом с кроватью и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Можно взглянуть?

Спрашивать разрешение стало привычкой. Шерлок отвечал очень редко, и даже тогда его движения были болезненно медленными. Однако в ответном движении сквозило согласие, и Джон слабо улыбнулся, обхватив пальцами запястье Шерлока, чтобы осмотреть сыпь, и увидев, что с рук она уже сошла.

Джон потёр большим пальцем выступающие костяшки, жалея, что невозможно понять, было его присутствие желанным или воспринималось как вторжение. Поменяйся они местами, он бы попытался спрятаться ото всех, закрыться наедине со своим несчастьем до тех пор, пока не сможет с достоинством выйти в мир. Так-то оно так, но полная изоляция на пользу не пошла бы. Ему бы понадобились люди рядом, пусть даже против их компании он бы яро возражал.

Шерлок ничем не показывал, что ему больше по душе. Он не спроваживал Джона из комнаты, но и не хватался, не льнул, как в тот первый день. Шерлок терпел помощь Джона, но не более того.

— Пойду спать, — пробормотал Джон вслух, несмотря на понимание, что Шерлок не ответит. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Поесть? Попить?

Он с надеждой приподнял брови, несмотря на опыт последних дней, но никакой реакции от Шерлока не последовало. Ни кивка, ни отмашки. Тот лишь сжался сильнее, пытаясь отгородиться от Джона, как и от всего остального мира.

— Точно. — Он кивнул, поджав губы. А потом встал, поморщившись, когда колени протестующе хрустнули. — Просто… Просто подойди ко мне, когда передумаешь. Или можешь написать. — Джон поднял мобильник Шерлока, заряд у которого сохранялся только потому, что он за этим следил, а потом со стуком положил его обратно на тумбочку. — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Он отвернулся, прислушиваясь в надежде на ответ, но не последовало даже невнятного бормотания. Джон угрюмо расправил плечи, убеждая себя, что тут не было ничего личного. Думать, будто что-то из того, через что проходил Шерлок, хоть как-то его касалось, было нелепо. Шерлок бы заговорил, если бы почувствовал способность сделать это, и работой Джона было помочь ему обрести нужные для восстановления силы.

Вот только получить бы хоть один грёбаный намёк, как это сделать.

Протопав вверх по лестнице в свою комнату, он включил свет и на автопилоте начал переодеваться ко сну. И только когда уселся на матрас, чтобы снять ботинки и носки, осознал, что дыхание вырывалось сдавленными хрипами, а глаза солёно жгло. Джон быстро сжал пальцами переносицу, смаргивая тревогу и беспомощность. Он сдерживал собственные слёзы, когда Шерлок плакал в его объятиях, и силой придавал спокойствие дрожащему голосу, когда наблюдал молчаливое отчаяние последних дней. Джон не мог сломаться теперь.

Постаравшись глубоко вдохнуть для успокоения, Джон провёл ладонями по затянутым в джинсу бёдрам — грубый материал скрёб кожу, а он обдумывал возможности. Только этим утром миссис Хадсон сидела в их гостиной с бледным истощённым лицом и спрашивала, почему они больше ничем не могут помочь.

Вопрос был другой, какие у них были варианты? Тащить Шерлока в госпиталь? Далеко не идеально. Последуют сложные вопросы, они потонут в бюрократии из-за гендера Шерлока, да и что там вообще смогут для него сделать? Ведь не было ничего, что поддавалось бы лечению. Нет, персонал просто переведёт Шерлока ради его же безопасности в оборудованную для омег клинику, где его заставят переживать весь процесс в изоляции и незнакомой обстановке. Возможно, Майкрофту удастся снова вызволить его, но всё это едва ли пойдёт Шерлоку на пользу.

Кроме того, это может привлечь внимание Каннингемов. Они сделают всё возможное, чтобы отделить Шерлока от Джона, больше беспокоясь за деньги и связи, чем за его благополучие. Нет, лучше не делать ничего, что может раскачать эту лодку — особенно когда Майкрофту так и не удалось пока ничего достичь.

И всё же Джону не хватало более чёткого медицинского мнения. Его собственному недоставало соответствующего опыта, а доверять найденным сухим аналитическим статьям, написанным альфами и заказанным международными фармацевтическими корпорациями, не хотелось. Они все были слишком обезличенными, и ни одна из них не могла помочь с психическими аспектами того, что происходило с Шерлоком. Нет, ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кому Шерлок небезразличен. С кем-то, кто понимает, что делает…

В мыслях проступило имя. Майк Стэмфорд. Не склонный к осуждению и невероятно благоразумный. Более того, Шерлок ему явно нравился, и он, как бета, имел доступ к немалому объёму информации об омегах для дальнейшего обучения студентов. Ну и ладно, что он не был специалистом, Джон примет всё, до чего сможет добраться.

Он провёл ладонью по лбу, наслаждаясь лёгким ощущением, пришедшим с обретением намёка на план. Преследовавшая на каждом шагу неуверенность чуть отступила, и Джон решительно кивнул своим мыслям. Завтра утром он поговорит с Майком. В идеале хотелось бы получить разрешение Шерлока, но тот явно не смог бы его дать, а у Джона не было роскоши свободного времени.

Вывернувшись из доспехов своих джинсов, свитера и рубашки, Джон сунул руку под подушку и вытащил футболку и хлопковые штаны — свою привычную пижаму, в которую и переоделся. Обычно он спал в одном белье, но, учитывая ночёвки на диване всю последнюю неделю, этот вариант казался совсем не идеальным. Накинув старый и знакомый махровый халат, Джон с сожалением оглянулся на кровать, а потом мысленно приготовился провести ещё одну неуютную ночь. Он подумывал соорудить себе что-нибудь временное на полу, но эта мысль так и не попала на вершину списка приоритетов. Однако если всё и дальше так пойдёт, ему придётся что-то придумывать. Джон уже чувствовал себя на десять лет старше — настолько ломило напряжённые мышцы.

Покидая свою комнату, он уже собрался спускаться в гостиную, когда какой-то звук заставил его замереть. Джон привык к царившему на Бейкер-стрит похоронному спокойствию. Даже когда Шерлок с трудом брёл до туалета, от него ни звука слышно не было. А теперь был какой-то отдалённый шум — движение, — и сердце подскочило к горлу. Едва ли Шерлок вдруг начал восстанавливаться, тогда что оставалось? Миссис Хадсон наверняка уже лежала в постели. Кто-то пробрался в дом?

Все инстинкты обострились, и понадобилась целая наполненная ужаса секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что Александр — самая очевидная угроза для Шерлока — умер. Так в чём было дело?

Пистолет остался внизу, спрятанный из прямой видимости за черепом на каминной полке. Но так от него было пользы никакой, и Джон облизнул губы, аккуратно поднялся и тихо пошёл вниз, напрягая все чувства.

Поначалу не удавалось уловить ни единого признака жизни. Гостиная была всё такой же, какой он Джон её оставил — загромождённой, но уютной. Никто не сидел на кухне, не прятался за углами. В квартире вновь воцарилась тишина, и Джон нахмурился. Машинально повернулся, чтобы потянуться на Зигом, но не успел и шагу сделать, как что-то заставило его замереть на месте и посмотреть на комнату Шерлока.

Уходя, он оставил дверь приоткрытой на пару дюймов. А теперь через проём широким лучом лился свет, окрашивая сумерки в золотые оттенки.

Джон повернулся и неуверенно позвал:

— Шерлок?

Отсутствие ответа было вполне предсказуемым, но облегчения это не принесло. Джон прошагал к спальне Шерлока и распахнул дверь, но имя друга умерло на губах.

Кровь. Её запах ворвался в нос в тот же момент, когда цвет коснулся зрения — тёмный, ужасающий на белых простынях. Наполненный железными нотками воздух застрял в горле, а паника молотом врезалась в грудь. Фейерверк адреналина взорвался в венах, тело резко пришло в движение. Шерлока не было видно. Окно оставалось закрытым, а на полу кровавых следов не наблюдалось.

— Шерлок! — Джон развернулся, прошагал обратно в коридор и заметил проникающую из-под двери ванны тонкую полоску света. Дверь была закрыта, и он с силой ударил по ней ладонью, не озаботившись даже попытаться повернуть ручку. Ужас вырвал из горла рычание: — Впусти меня! Впусти меня сейчас же, или я дверь выломаю!

Секундное ожидание показалось ему вечностью, и Джон, выругавшись, отступил назад, а потом с размаху всем весом врезался здоровым плечом в дверь возле запора. Тело прошило болью, но он не обратил на это внимания, потому что дверь распахнулась, так что Джон влетел в ванну, а дверная ручка с грохотом ударилась в стену. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, всё существо Джона настороженно изготовилось встретить любую катастрофу, на которую он мог наткнуться. В голове проносились миллионы сценариев, не давая увидеть то, что было перед ним на самом деле. Поток проклятий и срывающихся вопросов обжигал губы, Джон рванулся вперёд и, схватив Шерлока за запястья, повернул их к себе, чтобы увидеть уязвимые впадины, где под тонкой кожей бежали вены.

Именно тут он ожидал увидеть повреждения. Джон в боевом состоянии предположил худшее и теперь оторопело таращился на чистую целую кожу. Его так сильно трясло, что едва получалось что-то воспринимать, паника пробилась через неестественное адреналиновое спокойствие и отшвырнула его в сторону. Джону доводилось сталкиваться с чем похуже на войне, но тут всё было иначе. Это был Шерлок.

— Где?.. — выдавил он. — Где?

Взгляд упал на стиснутое в пальцах Шерлока полотенце, на белой ткани которого выделялись красные пятна. Джон моргнул, пока его одурманенный разум пытался составить кусочки картины воедино.

— На шее. Это укус.

На какую-то россыпь секунд Джон почти слишком удивился тому, что Шерлок вообще заговорил, чтобы воспринять его слова. Однако, как только этот хриплый от неиспользования голос проник в мысли, всё вдруг обрело чёткость. Практические знания отбросили в сторону страх, и Джон схватил Шерлока за плечо и надавил, чтобы тот присел на крышку унитаза. Шерлок послушно согнулся, уткнулся локтями в колени, а с ослабевших пальцев всё так же свисало полотенце. Это движение выставило напоказ затылок, и Джон тут же сочувственно зашипел.

Это было кровавое месиво — настоящий укус, словно кто-то вцепился зубами и вырвал кусок плоти Шерлока. Кровь набухала и стекала по шее. Волосы, обычно скрывавшие метку от глаз, пропитались липкой кровью, а футболка пристала к коже там, где сбегали остро пахнущие потёки. 

— Господи! — выдохнул Джон, выдернул полотенце из руки Шерлока и прижал к ране, надавив ладонью в попытке остановить кровотечение. — Это нормально?

Поначалу ему показалось, что Шерлок не ответит. Вероятно, только паническая тревога в голосе Джона заставила его заговорить, выдать единственный необходимый ответ. Однако после непродолжительного молчания Шерлок смог выдавить из себя слова. Его голос звучал утомлённо, но Джон благодарно, несмотря на обстоятельства, цеплялся за этот звук.

— Относительно. В этом месте другое строение ткани: меньше болевых окончаний, мощная сеть сосудов. Я не… — Шерлок замолчал, а потом отчётливо сглотнул. — Я не заметил, когда сформировался пузырь. Даже не почувствовал, когда он лопнул. Меня разбудил запах крови.

Он поёжился, и Джон, оглядевшись, схватил ещё одно полотенце, а потом неловко одной рукой накинул его на плечи Шерлоку. И всё это время костерил себя на чём свет стоит. Он настолько сосредоточился на горе Шерлока, что даже не подумал разузнать, что будет с укусом.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Джон, даже не задумываясь о том, что выставлял на показ своё невежество. — Есть какие-то идеи, как с ним лучше обращаться?

— Прикрыть, не мочить, как и с любой другой раной.

— Это несколько серьёзнее большинства ран, Шерлок. Господи, кажется, тут даже швы понадобятся.

— Нет! — Ответ поражал силой эмоций, и Джон вздрогнул.

— Почему нет?

Шерлок подтянул ноги к груди, уткнулся лбом в колени и ровно дышал. Он казался бледным и каким-то маленьким в резком свете лампы ванны, и Джон подошёл ближе, пытаясь поделиться толикой тепла.

— Тут другой механизм исцеления, — пояснил Шерлок. — Если влезть с швами, всё закончится абсцессом. Само заживёт — даже шрама не останется.

Он говорил как-то отупело, немногие проявившиеся до того интонации снова пропали, и Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. Приподняв полотенце, он посмотрел на рану и скривился. Присмотревшись получше, Джон понял, что ткани повреждены вовсе не так глубоко, как ему изначально показалось. Кровотечение замедлилось, и стало видно, что края раны довольно гладкие, а не рваные и неровные. Больше всего это напоминало ожог.

— Точно. — Он кашлянул и, взяв Шерлока за запястье, положил его ладонь на полотенце. — Подержи минутку. Сейчас всё очистим, а потом я наложу повязку.

Джон поморщился от того, насколько бесполезными казались такие попытки лечения, и попытался не обращать внимания на гневные вопли медицинских инстинктов, утверждающих, что такие меры совершенно недостаточны. В этом случае ему придётся положиться на знания Шерлока, но наутро первым же делом нужно будет написать Майку для получения дополнительного мнения.

Он быстро помыл руки, достал аптечку и вынул дезинфицирующие салфетки. Пришлось потратить несколько, аккуратно разглаживая их на ране и коже вокруг, как можно лучше стирая бордовые проблески крови, а потом Джон хорошенько закрепил плотную повязку. Придётся за ней присматривать, чтобы кровь не просачивалась, но так плоть хотя бы будет защищена от попадания инфекции. Наконец он взял кусок плёнки с клейкими краями и накрыл им впитывающую повязку. Это была временная мера, чтобы не замочить при очистке кожи вокруг.

Джон обошёл Шерлока и, присев перед ним, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Тебе нужен душ, — пояснил он и сочувственно пожал плечами, когда впервые за, казалось, долгие годы, Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом дольше чем на мимолётное мгновение. — У тебя кровь на волосах. По меньшей мере позволь мне хотя бы её вымыть. Можешь положить голову на борт ванны. Как думаешь, сможешь?

Шерлок медленно моргнул, и Джон удивился, как может человек, который провёл так много времени в постели, выглядеть настолько уставшим. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, белки расчертила красная сетка сосудов. Язык облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, а потом Шерлок смог тяжело кивнуть, и его лицо болезненно скривилось, когда шею прострелило вспышкой агонии при движении.

— Нужно снять с тебя футболку, — добавил Джон, оттягивая хлопок, чтобы горловина не коснулась повязки, и вздохнул, когда Шерлок едва-едва поднял руки — силы воли на большее не хватало. Для Джона это было демонстрацией того, насколько велики страдания Шерлока. В обычной ситуации требовалось хорошенько попотеть, чтобы сделать что-то, что Шерлок считал ударом для его чувства собственного достоинства. А теперь у него словно не было сил даже подумать об этом. — Она всё равно вся в крови. Наверное, теперь годится разве что на выброс.

Он отбросил в сторону футболку, которая приземлилась в углу ванной, а потом его взгляд снова устремился к Шерлоку. Джон застыл на месте, и вовсе не из-за потёков крови, подсыхающих коричневыми дорожками. Даже изгиб позвоночника, слишком отчётливо проступившего под кожей, так сильно не шокировал. Джон никогда не видел Шерлока настолько раздетым и теперь понимал, что тот прятал под красивыми рубашками и заказными костюмами далеко не только укус на затылке.

Джон как можно плотнее стиснул зубы, руки сжались в кулаки, пока он смотрел на покрывавшие кожу Шерлока шрамы. Некоторые, глубокие и впалые, почти напоминали затянувшиеся порезы. Другие длинными яростными линиями прочерчивали холст плоти. Все эти шрамы были уже старыми — бледные свидетельства жестокости, обусловившей их существование, но Джон понимал, на что смотрит. Возможно, один или два появились в результате случайных травм во время расследований — Шерлок выбрал себе такую жизнь, которая не проходит без следа, — но именно Александр нанёс большую часть вреда.

Несколько шрамов рассыпались по лопаткам, но большая их часть располагалась ниже, глубже и свирепее на рёбрах и пояснице. Теперь стало понятно, почему Майкрофт так побледнел, когда рассказывал, как нашёл Шерлока после нападения Александра. Чтобы оставить такие шрамы, нужно намеренно бить со всей силы, целясь в незащищённые органы. Александр нашёл слабейшие точки и бил по ним снова и снова.

Гнев горечью осел на языке, и Джон резко вдохнул. Такая гибель была для Александра слишком лёгкой, слишком тихой, потому что он всецело заслужил испытать всю ту боль, которую причинил Шерлоку. Пальцы Джона зудели, сжимая невидимый спусковой крючок. Он так глупо чувствовал себя обманутым из-за неосуществлённой мести, на которую даже права не имел, но это ничуть не усмиряло тяжёлый гул в венах.

Джон слишком поздно осознал, что Шерлок склонил голову набок и наблюдал за ним краем глаза. У бессильной ярости в отношении мужчины, нанёсшего Шерлоку такой вред, был зритель, и Джон постарался утихомирить бурлящий в теле гнев. Всё это было бесполезно. Александра уже не наказать, и что бы Джон ни делал, это ничего не изменит.

— Джон…

— Не надо, — взмолился он. — Не говори, что это не имеет значения. Или что всё не так плохо, как выглядит.

— Я и не собирался. — Плечи Шерлока, слишком острые после долгого голодания, неопределённо дёрнулись. — Я хотел сказать, что это было давно.

Он больше ничего не добавил, вероятно, уже слишком утомившись, но в его интонациях слышалось подспудное сообщение. Джон ничем не мог помочь — не в то время, когда Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс даже не знали о существовании друг друга.

Но то, что происходило в этот момент — другое дело, и Джону нужно было сосредоточиться на сидящем перед ним Шерлоке, а не на более молодой версии его, с которой он даже никогда не встречался.

Джон твёрдо кивнул и огляделся. Положил сложенное полотенце на пол возле ванны, чтобы защитить колени Шерлока от жёсткого пола.

— Продвинь голову как можно дальше, но не повреди шее, — проинструктировал он, снимая лейку душа с крепления и откручивая краны, чтобы настроить температуру воды. Потом взял ещё одно чистое полотенце и протянул Шерлоку. — Прижми к лицу. Так вода не попадёт в глаза.

Он потянулся, чтобы взять руку Шерлока, а потом направил воду на его кожу, внимательно высматривая любые признаки неудовольствия.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, — едва слышно прошептал Шерлок, но это дало Джону необходимую для дальнейших действий уверенность. Кроме того, любой разговор лучше отсутствия такового, а Шерлок за последний час сказал ему больше, чем за все предыдущие дни. Была ли такая реакция метки переломным моментом? Это же точно был признак прогресса?

Джон осторожно промывал волосы Шерлока, глядя, как вода окрашивалась в ржавый, а потом светлела. Он уже собирался взять обычный шампунь Шерлока, когда тонкие пальцы перехватили его запястье, заставляя вздрогнуть от удивления.

— Ничего не попадёт на укус, не волнуйся.

— Меня не это беспокоит. — Шерлок прикусил губу, при таком неудобном положении выражение на его лица было невозможно прочитать. — Используй свой. Запах моего шампуня я сейчас не вынесу.

Джон потянулся за своим пузырьком дешёвого обычного шампуня с кондиционером, который, наверное, не стоил и десятой доли того, что Шерлок отдавал за свои. Но это поможет, уберёт тяжесть с каштановых прядей и смоет всю оставшуюся кровь.

Он смывал пену, проводя пальцами по коже на голове Шерлока, и обнаружил ещё один шрам. Широкий след на когда-то лопнувшей нежной коже, и Джон сжал зубы при осознании, что последний удар Александра, по всей видимости, пришёлся на голову.

Под сердцем томилось искушение задержать пальцы, словно прикосновением можно разгладить все следы насилия, но Джон отмахнулся, вместо этого сосредоточившись на задаче вымыть волосы Шерлока. Поддаться этому желанию было бы послаблением, причём скорее ради себя, а Шерлоку в этот момент нужно было совсем не это.

Смыв остатки шампуня, Джон выключил душ и высвободил полотенце, которое Шерлок прижимал к лицу. Быстрое, но осторожное промокание позволило избавиться от большей части воды, и Джон потянулся, помогая другу подняться на ноги и обрести равновесие.

— Порядок? — спросил Джон и слабо улыбнулся, когда Шерлок кивнул. — Тогда пойдём. Тебя надо усадить, пока не свалился.

Это было не шуточное беспокойство. Хилые силы Шерлока покидали его. Он шатался на каждом шагу, пока они шли в гостиную. Джон отодвинул диван от стены, когда начал ночевать внизу, потому что предпочитал находиться как можно ближе к центру комнаты, и теперь помог Шерлоку устроиться на нём.

Постельное бельё Джона лежало аккуратной стопкой на полу, и Шерлок, потянувшись, подтащил к себе одеяло и плотно в него завернулся. Запах, наверное, был так себе — Джон давно уже не занимался стиркой, — но тепло, казалось, сгладило хрупкие грани Шерлока.

— Мне нужно перестелить тебе постель, — пояснил Джон. — А то вид такой, будто там кого-то расчленили. — Он тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив свой первый инстинктивный страх, что Шерлок прибёг к отчаянным мерам. Теперь, когда рациональные методы выполнения неотложных действий начали отходить на второй план, Джона сотрясала дрожь — он был слишком вымотан, слишком неуравновешен от стресса. — С тобой всё будет в порядке? Я ненадолго.

Но Шерлок не успел ответить, ни словами, ни вернувшимся молчанием, как в открытую дверь осторожно постучали и раздался тихий вопрос:

— Мальчики, у вас всё в порядке? — спросила миссис Хадсон с порога, сжимая на груди полы розового халата. — А то я услышала грохот, а потом шум воды.

Джон поморщился, осознав, что его лихорадочная попытка вломиться в ванную произвела больше шума, чем ему тогда показалось.

— Всё хорошо, миссис Хадсон. Уже всё хорошо. Простите, что разбудил.

Она покачала головой, чуть кривовато улыбнувшись.

— Всё в порядке, дорогой. Нужна помощь? — Она показала на окровавленное полотенце, всё ещё свисавшее с плеча Джона. — Кто-то нечаянно поранился?

Джон подумал о испачканной постели и полотенцах. Как бы ему ни не хотелось просить домовладелицу взять на себя стирку, ещё больше ему сейчас не хотелось оставлять Шерлока одного в квартире. Сгорбленный в углу дивана, он казался каким-то неуместным, вместо того чтобы развалиться, потерявшись в чертогах разума. Вся уверенность, которую Джон привык связывать с Шерлоком, пропала из виду, и оставшийся без неё человек ужасал своей уязвимостью.

— Кровь — из укуса Шерлока, — пояснил Джон и улыбнулся, когда миссис Хадсон жалостливо скривилась. — Я собирался утром заняться стиркой, но…

— Лучше сделать это сейчас, дорогой, — сказала она и, сдёрнув полотенце с его плеча, с опытной сноровкой бросила на пол как начало груды белья для стирки. — Чем быстрее отстираешь кровь, тем лучше. Я сначала замочу всё, что получится, а потом постираю.

Джон ходил за ней, пока она суетилась по квартире, собирая использованные полотенца, а потом вошла в спальню Шерлока.

— О боже! — Миссис Хадсон быстро моргала, и Джон за её спиной поморщился. Он уже начал убеждать себя, что слишком остро среагировал, но, вновь увидев потёки крови, вынужден был признать, что выглядело всё очень плохо. Жидкостям в принципе свойственно растекаться, так что даже небольшое количество кажется впечатляющим, но это…

— Пойду-ка я проверю, как там Шерлок, — сказал он, коснувшись локтя миссис Хадсон.

— Конечно, дорогой. Я сниму бельё с постели. Слава богу, я заставила его натянуть прорезиненную простыню после того, как очередной эксперимент испортил предыдущий матрас. Очень не хотелось бы снова его менять.

Джон подавил усмешку, вспомнив, как ярилась домовладелица и как Шерлок отмахивался, что нечего беспокоиться, потому что пятна от химикатов покрывали всего половину кровати. Однако это объясняло, почему кровь так растеклась. Поскольку впитаться было некуда, она начала расползаться вширь.

Он прошёл в гостиную и сел рядом с Шерлоком, чуть стянув одеяльный кокон вниз, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Взгляд полуприкрытых глаз был сфокусирован, что было куда лучше, чем остекленевшее безразличие последней недели.

— Я просто хочу проверить пульс. — Джон вытянул два пальца, показывая на изгиб шеи Шерлока. — Ты потерял много крови. Нужно удостовериться, что ты в порядке.

Шерлок послушно склонил голову набок, предоставляя Джону доступ к горлу. Щетина острой преградой виднелась на челюсти, и Джон почувствовал, как кожу на руке царапнуло, пока он нащупывал биение пульса на сонной артерии — медленного, чёткого и ровного, что очень успокаивало, и Джон облегчённо выдохнул. Пальцы замерли во влажной впадине, и, возможно, это был лишь плод его воображения, но ему показалось, что напряжённый ком тела Шерлока чуть расслабился под прикосновением. Шерлок податливо подставился под пальцы, опустив ресницы.

На самом деле уже можно было не отрицать. Шерлок выглядел лучше, во всяком случае, в сравнении с предыдущими днями. Он всё ещё казался болезненно худым и слишком бледным, депрессивное настроение тенями залегло на лице, но Шерлок словно пришёл в себя и уже не выглядел отрешённым от мира. В сравнении с его обычным состоянием он, конечно, оставался лишь бледным подобием, но Джон ухватился за улучшение и воспрянул духом, когда Шерлок покосился на него и слегка скривился.

— Прости?

Джон озадаченно нахмурился.

— За что?

Ком одеяла непонятно сдвинулся, когда Шерлок пожал плечами.

— За всё. За это. За то, что пугаю тебя. — Он глубоко вдохнул, и следующие слова прозвучали натянуто. — Ты не совсем на это подписывался, когда въезжал сюда.

Джон даже не знал, с чего начать. Шерлок умудрялся сидеть вот так, почти утопая под грузом всего, что с ним сотворило разрушение связи, и при этом всё равно думать о Джоне. Невероятно. Он столько раз отчитывал Шерлока за недостаток сочувствия — даже задумывался, способен ли тот на это вообще, — а теперь стало совершенно очевидно, что Шерлок просто очень осторожно выбирал, кому позволить увидеть его чувства.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Я бы в любом случае здесь поселился.

— Потому что тебе была нужна квартира? — На лице Шерлока появился намёк на концентрацию. Он выглядел так, словно собирал всю энергию, чтобы сосредоточиться на ответе, и у Джона сбилось дыхание, когда этот самый ответ выплыл в мыслях на передний план, и в нём не было ничего кроме абсолютной искренности.

— Потому что мне нужен был ты, — прошептал Джон и кашлянул, когда слова соскользнули с губ. Он ненавидел разговаривать о собственных эмоциях, и в лучшие времена считая это сложной задачей, но сейчас заставил себя сделать исключение. Уж хотя бы этого потрёпанный всем происходящим с ним Шерлок наверняка заслуживал. — Ты… Это было…

Джон вздохнул, недовольный собственной неспособностью объяснить. После возвращения из Афганистана его жизнь была такой бледной и пустой — долгие однообразные месяцы. Шерлок предоставил ему смысл, цель. Он показал, что Джон оставался всё тем же человеком, каким был до того, как пуля лишила его источника средств к существованию. Оказалось, что Джон всё же не стал бесполезным калекой, но обладал силой, был необходим, мог дать Шерлоку столько же, сколько тот предлагал ему.

— Тебе нужна была Работа, — поправил Шерлок. Сияние его глаз померкло, он поёжился на диване, уронив голову на подлокотник, и улёгся на бок. Шерлок всё ещё лежал лицом к Джону, но блеск жизни уже затухал под вновь набежавшими облаками нервного расстройства. — Адреналин. Возбуждение. — Длинные пальцы согнулись, прижимая одеяло к груди словно щит. — Я не могу это предоставить. Не в таком состоянии.

Джон схватил руку Шерлока и крепко сжал, отрицание жгло язык.

— Нет. — Он попытался произнести это слово как приказ, будто чтобы заставить Шерлока понять, но прозвучало слишком натянуто. Яростное мотание головой осталось без внимания, и Джон поднял вторую руку, чтобы сжать пальцы Шерлока между ладонями, чтобы физически удержать его от срыва в депрессию, разинувшую пасть у него перед ногами. — Ты ошибаешься. Если бы мне хотелось только всплеска адреналина, я бы мог начать с грёбаным парашютом прыгать.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться в кутерьме мыслей и найти правильные слова.

— Всё дело в тебе. Всегда в тебе. Ты сидел в такси и рассказывал мне всё о моей жизни. Ты видел меня. Да, поначалу меня привлекли твои способности. То, как ты расследуешь дела. То, какой ты глупый, и беспечный, и гениальный, но неужели ты на самом деле думаешь, что этих причин достаточно, чтобы удержать меня здесь при твоей любви к расстрелу стен и хранению частей тела в холодильнике? — Джон сжал челюсти и, не обращая внимания на то, что его голос надломился, добавил: — Из тебя хреновый сосед, Шерлок, но я бы тебя ни на кого не променял. И это не имеет к Работе никакого отношения.

Сочувственный звук перехватил горло при виде хрустального блеска собравшейся в уголках глаз Шерлока солёной жидкости. Он крепко жмурился, словно думал, что поток можно сдержать усилием воли, но это не удержало тихую слезу, скатившуюся у него по щеке. Свободой рукой Шерлок яростно зажал источник влаги, пытаясь стереть слёзы, а мрачные слова прозвучали полушёпотом-полурычанием.

— Они не прекращаются, — прошипел он, и следующий вдох обернулся сдавленным хрипом, словно Шерлок пытался побороть боль в сердце, но безуспешно. — Я не должен плакать по нему. 

— А ты этого и не делаешь. — Хотя бы это Джон мог сказать наверняка. Он сместился, поудобнее устроился на полу и прислонился плечом к дивану. — Ты плачешь не потому, что его больше нет. Ты плачешь потому, что он слишком много всего забрал с собой. А ещё боишься, что не получится всё это вернуть. — Джон снова сжал руку Шерлока, вкладывая в это движение всю свою убеждённость. — Но у тебя получится. Я уверен. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Шерлок покачал головой и срывающимся голосом прошептал.

— А если у меня не получится?

— Получится. Тебе помогут. Я помогу. — Джон поджал губы, стараясь перебороть сочувственный ком в горле, а Шерлок зарылся лицом в одеяло рядом с его плечом, пряча свою печаль. Склонив голову, Джон прислонился лбом к макушке Шерлока и поклялся не громче шёпота: — Я обещаю.

Намёк на движение заставил Джона посмотреть в сторону спальни Шерлока, где стояла миссис Хадсон — с блестящими глазами и охапкой белья на стирку в руках. Она перехватилась поудобнее и поднесла дрожащую руку к губам, обещая молчать и сдерживая слёзы. Шерлок точно не хотел бы, чтобы его видели таким, и она понимала, что для него лучшим утешением будет притвориться, что её тут вовсе не было. Миссис Хадсон с преувеличенной осторожностью подошла ближе, подхватила с пола кипу полотенец и оставила их наедине.

Джон ждал, жалея, что ничем не может вытащить Шерлока из хватки горя. Мышцы жгло стремлением сочувственно погладить ладонью, но Джон подозревал, что, если подчинится этому желанию, Шерлок воспримет это скорее как покровительство, чем как утешение. Поэтому Джон сидел неподвижно, всем существом стараясь передать утешение и сочувствие через две точки контакта — обхватывающие ладонь Шерлока руки и прижатый к тёмным влажным кудрям лоб. Это казалось недостаточным, но клещи отчаяния Шерлока постепенно разжимались. Тихие, судорожные всхлипы становились всё реже, а загнанное дыхание начало выравниваться.

— Прости.

Джон чуть не пропустил это хриплое извинение, но, казалось, уловил намёк на смущение в голосе Шерлока. Это в сравнении с полным безразличием было переменой к лучшему, и он посмотрел на полускрытое под одеялом лицо.

Кожа Шерлока покрылась пятнами, а нос покраснел. Белки глаз пронизывала кровавая сетка сосудов. Слабое подобие изящного образа, который Шерлок поддерживал, когда притворялся больным. Но теперь он просто казался развалиной, иссушённой силой эмоций и оттого несчастной.

— Хватит извиняться, — потребовал Джон, отпуская руку Шерлока и вставая на ноги. Меньше минуты ушло на то, чтобы взять из ванной свежий рулон туалетной бумаги и подсунуть его под локоть Шерлока. А потом Джон наблюдал, как когда-то столь ловкие пальцы отделили пару секций бумаги, чтобы использовать в качестве носового платка. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Шерлок едва слышно с отвращением фыркнул, и Джон должен был признать, что винить его за это было нельзя. Должно быть, ужасно настолько потерять над собой контроль. В обычных обстоятельствах Шерлок и слезинки бы не проронил по погибшему Александру. Если бы гормональный баланс Шерлока оставался таким же, как был в связанном состоянии, он бы вообще не плакал. Нет, он без промедлений начал бы действовать, чтобы обезопасить своё будущее.

Всё это, депрессия, апатия… Всему была причиной реакция Шерлока на разрушенную связь. Всё это сотворили химические вещества в крови, опустошая и лишая всей энергии без остатка. Даже теперь Шерлок казался разбитым, словно ему едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми, и Джон положил руку ему на голову, поглаживая лоб большим пальцем. 

— Может, поспишь? — предложил он. — Укус пока должен быть в порядке. Я присмотрю за тобой.

Изданный Шерлоком звук вполне мог быть протестом, но, как бы то ни было, слова потерялись на полпути. Джон позволил себе понаблюдать, запоминая слишком острые линии скул и исхудалые черты лица, которые постепенно сглаживались овладевающим Шерлоком сном.

Шерлок довольно быстро провалился в забытьё, и Джон со вздохом задумался, где лечь спать. Его спальня была слишком далеко, а диван занят.

Быстрое обследование доказало, что на кровати Шерлока подушек уже не было — видимо, слишком заляпаны кровью, чтобы пытаться спасти. Осталось лишь одеяло. Не лучшая замена, конечно, но сойдёт; Джон приволок его в гостиную, устроил себе бедное подобие гнезда на полу и стащил плед со спинки своего кресла. Постель получилась не ахти, но ему доводилось спать и в худших условиях. Кроме того, он уже устал настолько, что готов был завалиться спать где угодно. Сон утяжелял веки, и Джон неловко свернулся возле дивана, чтобы Шерлок при необходимости мог до него дотянуться.

Отдыхал он урывками, проваливаясь в краткие периоды неглубокого сна, пропитанные кошмарами, которые он не мог вспомнить по пробуждении. Каждый раз он смотрел на часы — проходило не больше часа, — и в шесть утра Джон отказался от надежды нормально поспать. Тело ломило больше некуда, но он только обругал себя, виня возраст за хруст в суставах при попытке встать на ноги.

В глаза словно песка насыпали, во рту стояла клейкая слюна. Плечо и рука болели, и быстрый осмотр показал огромный синяк в месте, которым он врезался в дверь ванной. В обычной ситуации Джон бы просто вышиб дверь с ноги, но на нём не было ботинок, так что шансы сломать пальцы были слишком велики. Да и вообще силу применять не было необходимости. Шерлок даже не запер грёбаную задвижку.

Пробираясь вперёд, Джон посмотрел на обозначенного человека, чьё лицо во сне казалось безмятежным. Повязка на затылке, что не удивительно, потемнела и набухла от крови, и Джон скривился. Его решимость связаться со Стэмфордом превратилась в уверенность. Он доверял Майку гораздо больше, чем любым ресурсам в интернете, и хотел удостовериться, что всё делает правильно. Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок даёт ему всю необходимую информацию, не сейчас, когда все его приоритеты погребло под штормом горя.

Нет, Джону требовался кто-то не вовлечённый во всё это, чтобы убедиться, что с телом Шерлока всё в порядке, пусть даже это никак не соотносилось с его эмоциональным состоянием.

Он подхватил свой телефон с кухонного стола и отправил расплывчатое, но решительное послание. Джон не хотел выбалтывать секрет Шерлока в сообщении, которое мог прочитать кто угодно. Как только Майк придёт на Бейкер-стрит, Джон всё объяснит. Если ему повезёт, он перехватит Майка ещё до работы. Джон знал старого друга слишком хорошо, чтобы предположить, что тот может отказаться. Майк патологически стремился помогать людям. Это была одна из многих причин, почему он так нравился Джону.

Отправив сообщение, Джон принялся упрашивать усталое тело приготовиться к новому дню — съел тарелку хлопьев и поморщился от шума чайника, когда готовил чай. Шерлок спал, не обращая внимания на обычные звуки, казалось, сопровождавшие каждое движение Джона, и в груди вспыхнул намёк на неуверенность. Шерлок обычно спал некрепко, если только его не накачать или не вырубить ещё каким-то способом. Это ещё один симптом разрушения связи или в дело вступило нечто более зловещее?

Потребность убедиться в нормальности состояния Шерлока пересилила желание дать ему поспать, так что Джон отставил чайник, вернулся в гостиную и, обхватив ладонью костлявое плечо, аккуратно встряхнул.

Поначалу реакции не было никакой, но после ещё одного встряхивания посильнее Шерлок засопел и протестующе заворчал. Его веки дрогнули, и спустя несколько секунд Джон увидел между тёмными ресницами отблеск мутного серебра — затуманенный, рассредоточенный.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джон, с сочувственным увлечением наблюдая, как Шерлок пытался вывернуться из манящих глубин сна. Он плотно зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза.

— Устало. — Полученный ответ не был особо информативным, но огромный зевок, который Шерлоку не удалось подавить, хорошо подчёркивал сказанное. Во всяком случае, он был в сознании и мог отвечать на вопросы, хотя уже снова пытался устроиться в одеяле Джона и, закрыв глаза, испустил долгий порывистый вздох.

— Эй, побудь немного в сознании. Слушай, мне нужно рассказать Майку обо всём этом. — Джон повёл рукой, обозначая вялую фигуру Шерлока, и щёлкнул пальцами в сторону повязки на затылке. — Мне нужно второе мнение, и…

— Он — очевидный выбор. Бета с доступом к медицинским знаниям об омегах.

Джон моргнул, узел в груди ослаб при звуке знакомой уверенности в голосе Шерлока.

— Ага. В смысле, он не специалист, но…

— Но он непредвзят. — Шерлок снова зевнул, смазывая слова. — Всё в порядке.

Вибрация телефона помешала Джону ответить, и он отвернулся, чтобы прочесть сообщение: Майк уверял, что придёт на Бейкер-стрит как можно скорее. Сообщение заставляло действовать, и Джон оставил снова задремавшего Шерлока, чтобы сбегать наверх переодеться. Он едва успел наскоро побриться и почистить зубы, когда до слуха донёсся робкий стук.

Сбежав по лестнице, Джон открыл входную дверь и устало улыбнулся, заметив, что Майк не только принёс с собой медицинский саквояж, но и держал в руке нечто сильно напоминающее пакет с пончиками и кофе.

— Завтрак, — пояснил Майк, его круглые щёки расплылись в дружеской улыбке. — Ну, вроде того. Дело казалось неотложным. Шерлок в порядке?

Джон отошёл в сторону и поманил Майка внутрь, пытаясь решить, как всё объяснить. Теперь, когда дело до этого дошло, он не совсем понимал, что сказать. Молчание затянулось, а Майк терпеливо ждал, пока Джон не кашлянул.

— Он… да… нет. В общем, Шерлок — омега. — Он втянул воздух, выглядывая в лице Майка что-то кроме удивления и принятия. — Он много лет жил отдельно от альфы, но на прошлой неделе тот ублюдок взял да помер.

Сочувственное шипение Майка прозвучало незамедлительно. За его добродушной внешностью скрывался гибкий крепкий ум, так что Майк быстро сообразил:

— Разрушенная связь?

— Ага. Это… — Джон пожал плечами, — …всё сложно.

— Да уж наверняка, — согласился Майк и задумчиво посмотрел на пол, а потом махнул рукой наверх. — Я так понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я на него взглянул?

— Если можешь. Он ненавидел этого урода, но депрессия от этого легче не становится.

— Апатия? — Майк тяжело выдохнул, когда добрался до вершины лестницы, потирая живот.

— Да. Не интересуется ни едой, ни расследованиями. Большую часть времени провёл в постели. Встаёт в туалет, но потом снова забирается под одеяла.

Эти новости почему-то вызвали у Майка улыбку, и Джон озадаченно нахмурился, ожидая объяснений.

— Это хорошо. Готов поспорить, что ты уже провёл исследования и знаешь об увядающих пяти процентах?

— О тех, кто просто… умирает? — Джон поджал губы, стараясь затолкать поглубже страх, мотыльками порхающий в груди. — Да. Я пытался узнать, как определить, не направилась ли омега по этому пути, но информации совсем мало.

— Не в публичных источниках, это да. Доступ к огромной части касающейся здоровья омег документации строго ограничен. Ты должен пройти проверку и всё такое. Поскольку частью моей работы является преподавание, и я не альфа, то в моих силах наложить лапы на материалы, о существовании которых ты даже не подозреваешь.

Он шагнул в гостиную и приподнялся на мысках, чтобы получше разглядеть спящего Шерлока. А потом зашептал:

— Те, кто увядают, совершенно отстраняются от жизни и потребностей тела. Никто до конца не знает, почему так получается, но они совершенно не осознают, что с ними происходит. Они скорее ходят под себя, чем бегают до уборной, чахнут и голодают, вместо того чтобы хоть крошку проглотить. Если сдвинешь их с места — останутся лежать там, где положили. Шерлок соблюдает базовую гигиену и возвращается на место, которое считает безопасным. Это хороший знак.

На этих словах Майка у Джона внутри ослаб какой-то узел. Стэмфорд говорил с убеждённостью человека, уверенного в своих знаниях, и Джон задумался, почему не позвал его сразу же, как только всё это началось.

— Мне удалось выяснить кое-что из того, чего следует ожидать, — пояснил Джон. — Но я и подумать не мог, что всё будет вот так.

— Никто не мог бы.

Майк обошёл диван и устроил свои вещи на журнальном столике, а потом протянул руку и потрогал Шерлока за плечо, с интересом разглядывая медленно пробуждающееся лицо.

— Доброе утро, Шерлок. Мне нужно осмотреть твой укус. — Если его и обеспокоила сонная медлительность разума, обычно работающего на сверхзвуковой скорости, он ничем этого не показал. — Прошлой ночью начал кровить, да? — Джон без раздумий кивнул, но Майк лишь улыбнулся ему и дождался ворчливого утвердительного звука от Шерлока. — Ну, тогда это объясняет сонливость. Формирование правильного струпа очень важно.

— Почему? — спросил Джон.

— Если не будет правильного заживления, у омеги будет высок риск бактериальной инфекции в спинальной и мозговой жидкости. — Добродушное выражение лица Майка оформилось серьёзными складками, и по спине Джона прокатился леденящий холод. — То же самое происходит, если кто-то пытается поместить новый укус поверх уже существующего или на место ещё не затянувшегося. Это известно почти наверняка; в наше время почти не случается, но бывает. — Майк запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Джона. — Ты бы сразу же такое заметил, — мягко убеждал он. — Ты слишком хороший врач, чтобы пропустить нечто подобное. Я сейчас просто заранее предупреждаю о такой вероятности.

— Господи, — выдохнул Джон, зарывшись рукой в волосы и пытаясь не размышлять о том, что могло бы произойти. — Какого чёрта Майкрофт меня не предупредил? Он сказал, что это может напоминать заболевание, но даже не подумал как-то упомянуть менингит.

— Возможно, он и сам не в курсе масштабов рисков. Я всё это знаю, потому что читал всю документацию. Я вижу шаблоны, не указанные в отчётах, потому что у меня есть доступ к многочисленным источникам. — Майк покачал головой. — Система здравоохранения омег — это позор. Любая попытка что-то изменить заканчивается плачевно, так что нам остаётся только делать всё, что в наших силах.

Он протянул руку и с большой осторожностью снял повязку, чтобы не потревожить начинающую покрываться струпьями кожу, всё ещё влажную и сочащуюся сукровицей.

— А всё выглядит вполне неплохо. Заживляющие вещества стимулируют выброс мелатонина, поэтому Шерлок такой вялый. Его тело сейчас вроде как в спячке. Это будет глубокий, но недолгий сон. Смысл в том, чтобы омега не двигалась и могла сформироваться корка на ране. — Он проверил повязку на предмет тревожащих признаков инфекции, а потом протянул её Джону. — Лучше её пока убрать. Пусть лучше будет доступ воздуха.

Джон устало примостился на подлокотнике дивана возле ног Шерлока. Майк не давал никаких гарантий, но всё равно снабжал фактами, проверяя пульс Шерлока и пробуждая его, чтобы задать тихие вопросы. Майк кивал при отрывочных ответах, проверил рефлексы локтевого нерва и нет ли признаков обезвоживания. Ещё он послушал лёгкие, чуть склонив голову набок, когда сосредоточился на звуках, поставляемых в уши стетоскопом.

Наконец Майк упаковал в саквояж те немногие предметы, которыми воспользовался, и потянулся за кофе. Хорошенько глотнул и похлопал Джона по плечу.

— Пока что всё неплохо. Он реагирует, пульс медленный, но ровный. Он исцеляется… Как бы страшно всё это не выглядело, это практически образцовый пример прогресса при разрушенной связи.

— Я чем-то могу помочь? Заставить побольше есть? Попытаться вытащить его из постели?

Джон и закончить не успел, а Майк уже качал головой, а на его лице играла добрая кривоватая улыбка.

— Я бы с радостью помог тебе принять более активное участие в его выздоровлении, но лучше всего сейчас просто присматривать за ним и дать процессу идти своим чередом.

— А ничего, что он здесь остаётся? — Это было решение, которое он уже далеко не единожды подверг сомнению с тех пор, как привёл Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит, но отрицательный ответ Майка смахнул эту неуверенность в сторону.

— Несомненно. Я прочитал пачки страниц текста про разрушенные связи, и одно могу сказать наверняка: большое значение имеет запах. Им нужно быть где-то, где пахнет домом. Иногда это какое-то место, а порой больше связано с людьми. Помогает нахождение рядом с детьми, или, если детей нет, с семьёй, если они близки. Но, полагаю, в случае Шерлока нужна его квартира и человек, с которым он её делит. — Майк махнул рукой в сторону Джона, и в его глазах блеснула искорка лукавства. — Он, скорее всего, начнёт тянуться к вещам, которые пахнут тобой. Если ещё не начал.

Джон подумал о странном настоянии Шерлока использовать именно его шампунь, о том, как тот закопался в его постельное бельё, а не потребовал принести собственное.

— Это помогает? — спросил он, пытаясь игнорировать намёк на удовольствие при этой мысли.

Майк смерил его понимающим взглядом.

— Любому человеку в сильном расстройстве легче находиться в знакомом месте с небезразличными ему людьми. Просто в отношении альф и омег это несколько более очевидно.

Он откашлялся, и на круглом лице проявилось что-то вроде смущения. Майк был воплощением практичности и всегда прямо обсуждал самые неудобные темы, но теперь мешкал, переводя взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно.

— Полагаю, теперь его просьба, чтобы я показал тебе, как действует теликострон, обретает смысл. Это было не столько ради расследований, сколько ради него.

Джон слабо рассмеялся и склонил голову.

— Я до недавнего времени не знал. Он пытался что-то доказать. За несколько дней до этого я вообще думал, что он альфа.

Выражение на лице Майка стало задумчивым, но он всегда думал быстро, и Джон прямо видел, как Майк перебирает различные варианты, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Но это не так. Как ты и сказал, это сложно?

Джон подумал о Каннингемах, об обществе, которое могло заковать Шерлока в очередную связь без любви, и о биологии, которая может сделать эту связь необходимостью.

— Очень.

Майк примостился на подлокотнике кресла Джона, сжав в ладонях стаканчик с кофе.

— А ты как? Ты в порядке?

— Что? Да, я… Я в порядке. Беспокоюсь, но в норме. — Джон пожал плечами, попытавшись нацепить, как он надеялся, успокаивающую улыбку, но Майк на это явно не купился.

— Я это к тому, — Майк взмахнул рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, — что хотя для Шерлока полезно находиться здесь рядом с тобой, на поверхность выходят новые риски. Ты же… понимаешь, чего ожидать?

— Ну, в конце концов у него начнётся пиресус, но Майкрофт сказал, что до этого ещё несколько недель как минимум. — Джон смотрел на Майка, по выражению лица которого понять что-либо было невозможно. — Разве не так?

— Скорее всего, но это не все равно что выключателем щёлкнуть. Я про переход Шерлока из связанного состояния в несвязанное. Ты не знаешь, каков он без связи. Ни по характеру, ни по поведению. Тебе нужно быть готовым. — Майк пожал плечами. — Я не утверждаю, что он будет кардинально отличаться от того человека, которого ты знаешь, но почти наверняка станет менее уравновешенным и всегда будет настороже. Его естественный запах восстановится, а потом ещё и во время пиресусов начнёт меняться…

Майк вздохнул и развёл руки.

— Я тебя знаю, Джон. Знаю, что в нормальных обстоятельствах ты ни за что не попрёшь на человека силой, но это… — Он обвёл рукой Бейкер-стрит, обозначая сложившуюся ситуацию. — Это неизвестный сценарий. Если Шерлок впадёт в пиресус в твоём присутствии, не среагируешь ли ты так же, как любой альфа из элиты?

— Нет. — Джон категорично помотал головой. — Я бы… Я бы никогда… Я не…

— Ты этого не знаешь, — мягко сказал Майк. — Гормоны штука сильная, и нет способа выяснить, какая часть их воздействия чисто биологическая, а какая обусловлена социальными нормами. Мы понятия не имеем, сможет ли твой разум остановить тебя. — Он понизил голос и, бросив взгляд на Шерлока, посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Я тебя знаю. Ты себя никогда не простишь.

Джон закрыл глаза и склонил голову. Майк был прав. Джон слишком хорошо помнил, каково ему было в лаборатории под воздействием теликострона. Это была невидимая сила притяжения, которая настраивала всё тело на секс и туманила разум. Он осознал, что могут быть такие ситуации, когда его моральные ориентиры просто подведут, сдадутся под напором ослепляющего биологического императива.

— Я говорю это только для того, чтобы ты был настороже, Джон, а не чтобы испугать тебя. Шерлок знает, чего ожидать. И я уверен, что с наступлением критического момента он сможет позаботиться о собственной безопасности, как и о твоей.

Майк поднялся на ноги и откашлялся, посмотрев на часы.

— Мне нужно на работу. Я не могу дать тебе доступ к имеющимся у меня отчётам, они ограничены больничной сетью, но в моих силах кое-что распечатать и передать тебе. Чем больше знаешь и всё такое, верно?

— Верно. — Джон поднял голову и встал, чтобы пожать Майку руку. — Спасибо тебе за всё. Надо было раньше тебе написать.

— Да без проблем. Я закину распечатки в почтовый ящик по пути домой. Если понадобится стороннее мнение по какому-то вопросу, просто дай мне знать. О, и… — Он оглянулся вокруг, взял листок бумаги и ручку и нацарапал номер. — Так ты сможешь связаться с доктором Мэдисон. Она специалист по работе с омегами. Частная медицина, но она действительно хороший человек. При любых признаках инфекции звони ей и скажи, что это я тебя направил. Она не будет задавать вопросы. Для неё будет важно, только чтобы Шерлок был в порядке.

Майк подобрал свою сумку и хлопнул Джона по плечу, а потом сочувственно вздохнул.

— Слушай, я могу представить, насколько это тяжело. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что скоро всё закончится, но, судя по твоим словам, всё совсем не так просто. Но кое-что могу сказать наверняка: он поправится. Это может занять время, это может быть непросто для вас обоих, но он слишком умён, чтобы ничего не придумать, а ты слишком хороший друг, чтобы позволить ему страдать в одиночестве. — Майк улыбнулся. — Нужно подождать, и всё образуется.

Возможно, именно из-за непреходящей улыбки Майка, или из-за его тихой уверенности, но в Джоне несмотря ни на что начала зарождаться надежда. Ничего нельзя было знать наверняка, а Майк лишь предполагал, какие их ждали препятствия впереди, но впервые за много дней ситуация выглядела не такой мрачной.

За время их соседства они с Шерлоком раскрывали невероятные преступления и пережили невозможные приключения. Они через всё прошли вместе, и будь Джон проклят, если он собирается позволить чему-то разделить их чем-то, что ни один из них контролировать не мог.

Этого не случится, пока Джон может сражаться рядом с Шерлоком.


	14. Переломный момент

Верный своим словам, Майк по пути домой забросил в почтовый ящик три набитых бумагами толстых конверта. Прикреплённая записка предупреждала о необъективности отчётов, но обещала, что Джон сможет выяснить достаточно, чтобы помочь и себе, и Шерлоку.

Джон ухватился за информацию, впитывая каждую попадающуюся крупицу сведений, пока вечер сменялся ночью. Иногда приходилось бороться с тошнотой из-за предубеждений, отчётливо просматривающихся в медицинских исследованиях. Некоторые статьи казались скорее руководством по эмоциональному и сексуальному манипулированию, несколько пришлось отложить — уж слишком мерзким казалось их безразличие к обсуждаемым в них омегам. Однако во многом эти тексты пролили для него свет на вещи, которые он даже не принимал во внимание. Джон с головой погрузился во всё то, через что проходил Шерлок, не включая себя самого в уравнение.

Судя по всему, Шерлок как минимум инстинктивно понимал, что ему нужно. Для него знакомый запах не имел никакого отношения к кровным узам, был всецело связан с Джоном. Интересно, если бы он всю последнюю неделю не отходил от Шерлока — сидел рядом все эти дни глубокого безразличия, — тот пошёл бы на поправку быстрее? Джон ошибся, когда принял решение держаться на расстоянии?

Он с тяжёлым вздохом потёр глаза и огляделся вокруг. Беспокоиться обо всём этом теперь было бесполезно. Нужно было думать о настоящем и том, что можно сделать сейчас, а не сокрушаться над прошлым.

Разведённый в камине огонь померк до тлеющих углей, стрелки мирно тикающих на полке часов уже убежали за полночь. Глаза горели, желудок яростным рычанием напоминал о своих потребностях. Еда казалась отдалённым воспоминанием, и Джон осознал, что ему придётся всё же что-нибудь поесть, прежде чем ложиться спать.

Двигаясь на автопилоте, он подошёл к холодильнику, изучил разнообразие остатков еды, а потом сунул в микроволновку говядину по-тайски. Флуоресцентные цифры вели обратный отсчёт, а мысли текли, возвращаясь к сваленным в гору возле кресла бумагам.

Легко думать о связи как о чём-то простом, но истина была в том, что тело Шерлока переписывало себя, переключало его в иное русло жизни. И без того обострённое обоняние усилится, чтобы скорее уловить присутствие угрозы или потенциального партнёра. Биохимический баланс в мозгу сместится, ставя физические ощущения превыше логических доводов, а здоровье репродуктивных органов станет важнее всех других физиологических потребностей.

Даже интимная область биологии Шерлока жаждала украсть у него свободу воли. Хуже того, это происходило в тот самый момент, когда ему так нужно было иметь возможность принимать решения самостоятельно.

Шерлок был просто неспособен обдумывать варианты действий, но Джон предположил, что со временем всё наладится. Несвязанный не значит неразумный. Шерлок не становился зависимым несмышлёнышем, который не сможет действовать в своих лучших интересах. При нём оставался разум и интеллект, и одна мысль о том, что кто-то может отрицать это, была…

Джон сглотнул и помотал головой, осознав в себе дикое, эгоистичное желание, чтобы мысли Шерлока обратились в его пользу. Ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок выбрал его — не из-за Работы, а из-за того, что уже так долго бурлило между ними. Это неоспоримое химическое притяжение появилось ещё до открытия, что Шерлок — омега, и Джон был уверен, что гендер тут был вовсе ни при чём. Всё дело было в них двоих — ни больше, ни меньше.

Предложи он укус, который явно требовался Шерлоку, и отношения, которые неизбежно после установятся между ними после этого, что будет? Шерлок согласится, потому что хочет Джона, или потому что нуждается в связи? Или откажется, и тогда в каком положении это их оставит?

От этого последнего вопроса он отмахнулся. Кем бы ни хотел видеть его Шерлок, Джон останется рядом в любом качестве и настолько долго, насколько это ему будет позволено. Разве не это Шерлок боялся потерять больше всего? То, что у них уже есть? Шерлок горевал из-за разрушения построенной им на Бейкер-стрит жизни, и Джон был её частью.

Но если бы Шерлок согласился…

Писк микроволновки встрял в поток мыслей, и Джон горько улыбнулся, осознав, что сердце забилось быстрее. Боже, какая же он размазня. Очень неловко осознавать, что дожил до такого возраста — почти сорок лет, — и вдруг снова ударился в мечтания, словно обуреваемый эмоциями подросток. Как бы ни хотелось винить во всём постоянную смену гормонального фона вокруг, чем-то новым это назвать было нельзя. Такие мысли накатывали с всё нарастающей частотой ещё задолго до разрушения связи Шерлока.

Вот только теперь не время поднимать этот вопрос. Джон хотел облегчить бремя Шерлока, а не утяжелить его. Кроме того, он и сам до конца не понимал, что предлагает. Связь слишком во многих смыслах казалась чем-то куда более сложным и прочным, чем брачный обет. Сам Джон сможет быть тем, что нужно Шерлоку?

Достав тарелку из микроволновки, Джон схватил вилку и отправился обратно в гостиную. Усевшись на брошенную возле дивана подушку, он вытянул ноги и принялся ковырять остатки еды.

Даже предложи Джон себя, не было никакой гарантии, что Шерлок ухватится за эту возможность. Своим поведением с Александром он доказал, что не боится ни принимать сложные решения, ни сражаться за желаемое, но то были другие обстоятельства. Связь уже была, когда Шерлок начал сражаться со своей репродуктивной системой, чтобы сбежать, чтобы стать нынешним собой… Майк ведь сказал, что Шерлок переходит в другое состояние, которого не испытывал уже почти двадцать лет. Невозможно сказать, как он будет реагировать, как только развеется мгла горя.

Заметив краем глаза вспышку бледного движения, Джон вздрогнул, когда длинные пальцы выудили кусочек у него из тарелки. Он оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как Шерлок, слизнув соус с большого пальца, отправил мясо в рот, прожевал и проглотил. Впервые со времени смерти Александра Шерлок что-то съел добровольно, и Джон наполовину развернулся, чтобы поставить тарелку в пределах досягаемости их обоих.

— Как спалось? — Джон задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа и, получив таковой, постарался не заулыбаться как последний идиот.

Шерлок склонил голову набок и повёл плечом, а потом кашлянул.

— Глубоко. Какой сегодня день?

Он хмуро посмотрел на часы на другой стороне комнаты. Шерлок уже очень давно не обращал внимание на время, и было отрадно наблюдать такое проявление интереса с его стороны.

— Среда. — Джон держал вилку над тарелкой, когда Шерлок ухватил ещё кусочек мяса. — Прошла примерно неделя с… Ну. — Он пожал плечами и быстро продолжил: — Майк приходил утром. Помнишь?

Шерлок сузил глаза, лоб прочертили озадаченные складки.

— Это было словно сто лет назад. — Он покачал головой и зашипел, потянувшись рукой к затылку. Джон поймал его за запястье, не давая прикоснуться к укусу, и крепко держал, пока не проглотил еду.

— Не смей. Мы сняли повязку, чтобы всё затянулось коркой. Не трогай по возможности.

Он наблюдал, как шестерёнки разума Шерлока начали крутиться, несомненно, пытаясь выстроить последовательность событий из осколочных воспоминаний. Вид у него был потерянный, но именно раздражение потянуло вниз уголки его губ — признак интеллектуального разочарования, и Джон мысленно этому обрадовался. Было так просто забыть, каким был Шерлок в прежние моменты тишины, когда чётко ощущалось его неоспоримое присутствие в их общем мире, которое и в перспективе оставалось там же. От этого становилось ясно, насколько плохо всё стало, и Джон напомнил себе, что всё это так просто не уйдёт. Шерлок будет восстанавливаться медленно, но первый этап уже прошёл, а Джон боялся, что этого не случится вовсе.

Очень хотелось завалить Шерлока вопросами и получить ответы, потому что прежде было лишь пустое молчание, но Джон прикусил язык, предоставляя возможность привести в порядок мысли. Тарелка потихоньку опустела, и Шерлок, может, и не съел нормальную для взрослого человека порцию, но всё равно он начал поглощать что-то ещё кроме собственных сил, что принесло Джону настоящее облегчение.

— Я как раз собирался сделать чаю. — Ложь, конечно, но кофеина в напитке недостаточно, чтобы удержать Шерлока в бодрствующем состоянии, зато хоть какую-то жидкость удастся в него залить. — Хочешь?

— Пожалуйста.

Шерлок ответил без промедлений. Никакого повисшего молчания, словно он пытался вспомнить, почему вообще стоит с кем-то говорить, и Джон наконец расслабился. Он надеялся, что разрушение метки станет переломным моментом, и, похоже, был прав. Шерлок явно упорно шёл к восстановлению, и Джон жаждал отпраздновать каждую крошечную победу на этом пути.

Пока он заваривал две кружки чая, Шерлок успел сесть прямо, завернувшись в одеяло и подобрав ноги под себя. Он морщился от каждого движения, но больше не напоминал марионетку с оборванными нитями — обмякшую, безвольную. В его позе прослеживалась сила, он потянулся к кружке в руках Джона и жадно отпил горячую жидкость.

Джон присел рядом с Шерлоком, стараясь не пялиться. Так и тянуло упиваться видом очнувшегося, впервые за долгое время осознающего происходящего Шерлока, но Джон не хотел причинять неудобства. Приходилось довольствоваться брошенными украдкой взглядами, собирая и запоминая изменения.

Пятнающее кожу утомление пропало, исчезли последние признаки сыпи, оставив после себя бесцветное полотно. Волосы казались пушащимся хаосом кудрей, а щетина только подчёркивала выступающие скулы.

Ещё его трясло, и Джон нахмурился. Может, виноват был недостаток сахара в крови, но с течением минут лучше не становилось, несмотря на поставленные в организм вместе с мясом питательные вещества.

— Очередной симптом, — пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон вздохнул, обругав себя за ложные надежды ничем не показать своих мыслей. Даже в таком состоянии Шерлок оставался поразительно наблюдательным. Конечно, он заметил, что Джон наблюдал за ним.

— Можно взглянуть?

Шерлок отставил кружку на журнальный столик, а потом протянул руки к Джону вниз ладонями. Он подчинился машинально, словно даже не задумывался, и Джон, взглянув на него, обратил внимание на трясущиеся кисти рук. Дрожь была достаточно сильной, чтобы повлиять на мелкую моторику, так что нитку в иголку Шерлок бы не вдел, но и на нервную симптоматику в левой руке Джона это не походило. Вот только у Джона проблемы шли от застарелой травмы плеча, а у Шерлока всё упиралось в биохимию.

— Со временем пройдёт. — Шерлок склонил голову набок, наблюдая предательство своего тела. — Во всяком случае, я так думаю.

— Сколько ты знаешь о том, что с тобой происходит? — спросил Джон, обхватывая ладони Шерлока своими и замечая, как стихает дрожь. — В смысле, твоей матери не пришлось пережить разрушение связи, и, полагаю, на альф это влияет совсем иначе, так что отец вряд ли проявлял такие симптомы после её гибели.

Шерлок пожевал нижнюю губу — непривычное проявление неуверенности. Он казался молодым, словно всё происходящее смыло многолетнюю уверенность, и Джон чуть подвинулся в ожидании ответа.

— Я подумывал убить Александра.

Ответ едким дымом повис в воздухе, и в этих словах была неприкрытая жестокость, которую Джон прежде и мельком не видел.

— Когда мне пришлось таскаться вместе с ним к специалистам по зачатию, нужно было предугадать, с чем я могу столкнуться. Бумаги громоздились на столах, валялись на полках… Это было так просто. Казалось, они даже не думали, что я способен на самостоятельное мышление, нужное для осуществления кражи документов. Это была не самая внятная сводка исследований, но узнал я достаточно.

Он вздёрнул подбородок, подначивая Джона усомниться в корректности такого поведения. Словно его можно было за это как-то попрекнуть.

— Хорошо. — В ответ на приподнятую бровь Джон улыбнулся. На лице Шерлока было не совсем обычное презрительное выражение, но очень близко к этому. Джон встал, подобрал сваленную грудой возле кресла охапку статей и положил на колени Шерлоку. — Если хочешь, можешь и это прочитать. Майк распечатал эти статьи из закрытой преподавательской сети, медицинской базы данных и других источников. В обычной ситуации ни ты, ни я не смогли бы до них добраться. Для этого нужен определенный уровень допуска.

Шерлок провёл по краю страницы дрожащим пальцем, скользнув взглядом по заголовку. Он расцветал при возможности получить новые знания, а Джон, пусть и не мог особо помочь справиться с происходящим, хотя бы это предоставить было в его силах.

В обычной ситуации Шерлок без лишних вопросов с головой нырнул бы в исследования, вооружаясь всеми доступными сведениями. Всё происходящее он расценивал бы как разрешимую загадку, но там, где Джон надеялся увидеть энтузиазм, проявилось замешательство.

— Стэмфорд помогает? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон, уловив удивлённые нотки в голосе в его голосе, закусил губу. Возможно, после столь долгой борьбы в одиночку, было действительно сложно понять, что люди могут предложить помощь без каких-то скрытых мотивов.

— Ну конечно. Все делают всё, что в их силах. Грег не даёт людям задавать вопросы, почему ты не помогаешь с расследованием. Молли пообещала придержать для тебя в морге что-нибудь интересное, если захочешь отвлечься, а миссис Хадсон за эту неделю нарушала своё правило «Я вам не экономка» чаще, чем за весь последний год. — Голос Джона окрасила благодарность. — И все они чётко дали понять, что сделают и того больше, стоит только попросить.

Шерлок потеребил уголок страницы, а потом встретился с Джоном взглядом.

— А ещё ты. Спишь на полу, судя по напряжению в спине; вламываешься в ванную, подумав, что я причинил себе вред. Ты потерял три фунта веса, потому что слишком много беспокоился и слишком мало ел. Почти постоянно сидел рядом со мной. — Он судорожно вдохнул. — Ты даже из квартиры не выходил.

— А куда мне идти? — с вызовом спросил Джон. — Разве что понадобилось бы добыть что-то способное тебе помочь, а иначе что могло бы заставить меня оставить тебя одного, когда я тебе нужен?

Он сглотнул. Несмотря на грубоватую прямоту, это не было ложью. Майк всё идеально понял. Шерлоку было легче не с кем угодно. Только с Джоном.

— Спасибо. — Шерлок поднял взгляд, и его губы изогнул крошечный намёк на улыбку. — Понимание, что ты рядом, сделало всё проще… терпимее. Ты напоминал мне о существовании мира вне моей головы.

— Хорошо. Я не был уверен, хотел ли ты, чтобы я оставил тебя одного или… — Не договорив, он пожал плечами и почесал затылок, а потом сменил тему: — Выглядишь лучше. Двадцать четыре часа назад ты даже не разговаривал. А теперь…

Во взгляде Шерлока что-то мелькнуло; он потянулся за чаем, допил остатки ровными глотками, а потом обхватил ладонями пустую кружку. Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на дно чашки, завороженно разглядывая тонкий слой жидкости.

— Ощущение, будто я под кайфом — всё слишком быстро, слишком ярко, слишком явно. Словно я слишком далеко зашёл за грань. — Он провёл дрожащей рукой по предплечью и обратно, разглядывая какие-то клубившиеся в голове мысли. — Не знаю, сколько это продлится. Нужно постараться использовать это время по полной.

Он окинул взглядом гостиную, словно искал детали своей старой жизни. Словно, даже в таком ослабленном состоянии, собирался продолжать, словно ничего не изменилось.

— Я же как раз дело расследовал.

Джон нахмурился, прислушиваясь скорее к интонациям Шерлока, чем к его словам. Обычно задержки в Работе отражались нотками глубокого разочарования. В голосе Шерлока никогда не звучало любого ужаса, но иначе охарактеризовать окраску тяжело повисших в воздухе слов было невозможно.

— Пусть Грег разбирается, — заявил Джон, не упоминая бесплодные попытки инспектора прийти хоть к какому-то решению. — Тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на своём здоровье. Только то, что ты сейчас чувствуешь себя лучше, чем за последнюю неделю, не означает, что нужно сломя голову нестись куда бы то ни было.

Облегчение смягчило заострившиеся черты лица Шерлока, и сердце Джона сжалось от беспокойства. Не такого поведения он ожидал. Он знал, как всё проходило, когда Шерлок оправлялся после болезни или травмы — слишком быстро вскакивал на ноги и скалился на любого, кто пытался его остановить. Шерлок был хозяином своего транспорта. И видя его таким, жертвой своего тела, Джон только ярче вспомнил, насколько серьёзной была их ситуация.

Впервые с тех пор, как Джон переступил порог дома на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок Холмс искал повод поставить своё здоровье впереди дела.

Отклонение от нормы было вполне ожидаемым, но наблюдать его от этого было ничуть не легче. Джон мрачно убеждал себя, что это только к лучшему. Если Шерлок только рад остаться дома и выздоравливать, тогда количество поводов поспорить становится на один меньше. Даже если бы Шерлок захотел, Джон не собирался позволять ему сбежать на расследование. Ослабевшее тело Шерлока тряслось, ему серьёзно нужен был отдых. Джону только хотелось, чтобы Шерлок начал спорить с ним по этому поводу, пусть и только ради видимости.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда серых глаз от лица Джона. — И, думаю, неплохо было бы при этом воспользоваться нормальной кроватью.

— Наверх не пойду, — на автомате возразил Джон. — Тебе всё ещё может стать хуже, а я не хочу быть… — Он махнул в сторону лестницы, но почти слишком устал, чтобы поднять руку.

— Тогда спи в моей кровати.

Джон ошарашенно уставился на Шерлока, ощутив, как ударило об рёбра сердце. Удивляло уже то, что Шерлок заметил, в каком состоянии находился Джон, но вот так пригласить его в своё личное пространство? Судя по полученным от Майка сведениям, переживающая процесс горя омега в первую очередь хочет уединения подальше от любого альфы. Помогает нахождение среди близких людей, но подразумевается, что они должны находиться в одном доме, а никак не комнате.

Ну конечно, Шерлок никогда и ни в чём не соответствовал шаблонам. Джон это понимал. Каждый день убеждался. Даже замкнувшись в себе и погрузившись в глубочайшую депрессию, Шерлок находил успокоение в близости Джона. Вопрос другой, к чему всё это шло?

— За последние двадцать четыре часа я почти всё время провёл без сознания. Если устану — посплю здесь. У нас в квартире два отличных матраса. И я не вижу причин, почему бы тебе не воспользоваться одним из них.

Сердце сжало разочарованием, и Джон обругал себя последними словами. Чего он ожидал? Что Шерлок предложит ему спать вместе?

Хотелось спорить. Из них двоих именно Шерлок переживал тяжелейший биологический процесс, грозящий разрушением тела и разума. Если кому и нужна кровать, так это ему. Однако одного взгляда хватило, чтобы заметить, что Шерлок уже принялся с явным интересом скользить взглядом по строкам какого-то отчёта, и Джон понял, что не может возражать. Нет, если это чревато опасностью вырвать Шерлока из едва установившегося подобия нормы.

— Ну ладно, хорошо, — сдался он, не упустив скользнувшую по губам Шерлока победную улыбку. — Но бога ради, у тебя же двуспальная кровать. Если устанешь — просто подвинь меня и залезай. Места там предостаточно. Не нужно спать на этом чудовищном диване больше, чем ты уже на нём провалялся.

Не дав Шерлоку возможности возразить, Джон встал на ноги, добрёл до ближайшей спальни и улыбнулся. Он никогда так не радовался склонности миссис Хадсон к чрезмерной заботливости. Она добыла новые подушки и постельное бельё, а значит, слишком уставшему для чистки зубов Джону оставалось лишь раздеться до белья и забраться в кровать.

Утомление навалилось ощутимым весом, давя на затылок и сминая шею. Оно придавило Джона к матрасу, стуча в висках, веки сомкнулись, блокируя серое свечение лондонской ночи. Лишённое любых следов обычного запаха Шерлока одеяло пахло стиральным порошком, и Джон вздохнул, жмурясь и стараясь усмирить поток мыслей.

Первые волны неглубокой дрёмы сменились океаническими глубинами забвения, и когда Джон наконец вынырнул из сна, комнату заливал насыщенный солнечный свет. Часы на тумбочке отчётливо показывали, что время миновало завтрак и подобралось к обеду.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Джон, сел и потёр глаза. Он собирался проверять состояние Шерлока в течение ночи, но, похоже, у его тела были другие планы. Джон надеялся, что проснётся не один, но кровать оставалась полупустой, а вторая подушка нетронутой. Он сбросил с себя одеяло и потянулся за одеждой.

Пригладив руками волосы, Джон пообещал себе при первой же возможности сходить под горячий душ и побриться. Однако во главе списка приоритетов всё так же стоял Шерлок. Джон ещё не оставлял его так надолго без присмотра, и в голове встрепенулись старые страхи, так что сердце подскакивало к горлу, когда он потянул на себя дверь спальни.

Обоняние мигом уловило отличие в запахе, предупреждая о присутствии другого человека. Тело прошило животной яростью/паникой, затопляя мышцы, расширяя зрачки, и понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы увидеть человека перед собой: не какого-то неизвестного вторженца, а Майкрофта.

Чтобы успокоиться, Джон несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь усмирить палящий всплеск адреналина. Любые намёки на сонливость пропали, а пальцы сжались на дверной ручке с такой силой, что металл впился в ладонь.

Он не узнал запах Майкрофта. Обычно старший Холмс пах дорогим одеколоном — Джон частенько подозревал, что это специально составленный запах, призванный отчасти скрывать его собственный запах на фоне общей популяции альф. То ли Майкрофт забыл использовать одеколон, то ли тот не сработал, но вся квартира пропиталась запахом, опознать который у Джона никогда не было возможности.

Джон всегда думал, что Майкрофт прямо-таки пахнет учёностью. В реальности квартира на Бейкер-стрит заполнилась нотками древесного дыма и чего-то насыщенно-коричневого, словно качественный виски.

Взгляд скользнул к источнику запаха, и Джон осознал верность своих предположений. Майкрофт не выглядел как человек, который последние несколько дней провёл в собственной уютной постели. Одежда казалось помятой и заношенной, признаки утомления просвечивались в напряжённой позе. Он стоял возле окна спиной к гостиной, но повернулся, как только Джон влетел в комнату. Майкрофт приподнял бровь, но в кои-то веки смотрел не с осуждением — скорее, с лёгким любопытством.

— Полагаю, вы хорошо поспали, доктор Уотсон?

Джон кашлянул и, кивнув, хрипло ответил:

— Чуть дольше, чем планировал, но да, спасибо. — Он бросил взгляд на Шерлока, замечая осанку. Тот всё так же кутался в одеяло Джона, но ясно всю ночь просидел прямо, сосредоточившись на деле. А теперь подтянул ноги к груди и обхватил их руками, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Шерлок смог приветственно скривиться, но из взгляда пропало сияние, оставив за собой лишь безжизненную тусклость.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джон и нахмурился, когда Майкрофт резко отвёл взгляд, отвернувшись к окну и уставившись на улицу. Нервы звенели, и Джон подошёл ближе, чтобы присесть на подлокотник дивана. Шерлок тут же прислонился к нему, прижимаясь из необходимости ощутить контакт.

— Боюсь, я пришёл, чтобы отчитаться об отсутствии прогресса, — признался Майкрофт. Он сцепил руки за спиной, и Джон отчётливо заострившиеся бледностью костяшки. — Смерть сына Каннингемов, особенно в подобных подозрительных обстоятельствах, обусловила некую деликатность ситуации. До сих пор мои попытки встретиться с ними были оставлены без внимания, отклонены или перехвачены. Брат и сестра Александра, оба альфы, явно не желают, чтобы я общался с их родителями. Сомневаюсь, что это хоть как-то имеет отношение к их защите во время скорби.

— Срать они на это хотели, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Полагаю, главным образом их беспокоит потенциальная потеря имущества. — Майкрофт многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Как только ты выйдешь из-под моей опеки, ответственность за тебя ляжет на мать-альфу, брат с сестрой тут ничего не смогут получить или потерять, но они явно не хотят, чтобы я с ней встречался.

— Но… — Джон прищурился и замолчал, а потом облизнул губы. — Разве это не к лучшему? В смысле, если они не дают вам встретиться с ней, разве это не значит, что они думают, будто вы сможете преуспеть?

Майкрофт согласно склонил голову и бросил на Джона холодный взгляд.

— Это как минимум предполагает, что они могут понимать основание моего желания провести переговоры: обращение Александра с Шерлоком.

— Габриэль знала. — Слова Шерлока прорезали воздух. — Сестра. Они с Александром были близки. Он наверняка ей что-то да рассказывал. Достаточно, чтобы она теперь была настороже. Возможно, она пытается защитить его.

— Поздновато уже, разве нет? — нахмурился Джон и запоздало прикусил губу, настолько резко прозвучали его слова.

— Для их репутации — нет, — подметил Майкрофт. — Пятно домашнего насилия может на многие поколения разрушить репутацию семьи среди элиты. К несчастью, поскольку за всю историю такие обвинения были предъявлены единицам, всё это остаётся на уровне перешёптываний… слухов. Да, возможно, скандальных, но их с лёгкостью отметают при правильном отношении общества.

Он расправил плечи, глядя на улицу за окном.

— Поэтому я и пришёл. Судя по всему, деликатный подход не сработает, и мои аккуратные попытки…

— Шантажировать? — подсказал Джон и вздёрнул подбородок, когда Майкрофт мрачно взглянул на него.

— Попытки подтолкнуть их оценить моё предложение не возымели успеха. Если нельзя поговорить с родителями, тогда мне придётся пригрозить брату и сестре вынести на общественное суждение доказательства преступлений Александра. Заявлю, что обращусь в суд или — если это не получится — в газеты. И хотя можно предположить, что тут они захотят сотрудничать, я недостаточно хорошо знаком ни с Габриэль, ни с Генри, чтобы знать наверняка.

— Делай ставку на Генри. — Шерлок вздохнул и потёр рукой глаза, а потом прижал пальцы к виску. — Он построил свою бизнес-империю целиком и полностью на имени семьи. Ему есть что терять. Габриэль упряма, она может мешать ради сохранения тайны покойного брата.

— Итак, допустим, ты это сделаешь. Допустим, ты скажешь, что поведаешь всему миру о том, что их брат был жестоким ублюдком, они поддадутся и позволят тебе поговорить с матерью. Что потом?

— Зависит от того, захотят ли они прийти к соглашению, поскольку на меньшее, чем их отказ от любых притязаний на Шерлока, я не пойду. — Майкрофт закрыл глаза, и вид у него был болезненный. — В противном случае я пойду со всем этим делом в суд. Однако такой вариант менее удобен.

Джон почесал бровь, тоскливо думая о чашке чая и плотном завтраке, и попытался разложить по полочкам сказанное Майкрофтом.

— Но если дело попадёт в судебную систему, конкретно в нашу, это поможет? Они же не будут пытаться всё замять и заткнуть судей и всё такое.

Майкрофт отвернулся от окна и, сунув руки в карманы, снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Нет? Как интересно. Скажите, Джон, вы знаете, сколько судей на службе Её Величества — альфы из элиты? — Он подождал, его брови приподнялись, а сердце Джона упало. — Полагать, будто их влияние ограничено их сферой деятельности, было бы наивно. Если дело дойдёт до суда, мы потеряем всяческий контроль. Судьба Шерлока окажется не в наших руках, и вовсе не потому, что они позволят ему самостоятельно ею распоряжаться.

Он вздохнул и с нехарактерной неуклюжестью уселся в кресло Шерлока.

— Даже если всё остальное будет в нашу пользу, нельзя забывать о прецедентах. Не осталось ни одного такого, чтобы можно было применить в наше время. Подобное дело может устроить широкий резонанс в обществе в целом.

— А разве это не хорошо? — требовательно спросил Джон.

— Для нации? Несомненно. Для Шерлока? — Майкрофт покачал головой. — На принятие решения могут уйти годы, и что с ним станет за это время? Он не может на неопределённое время остаться без связи. Не при текущем положении вещей. — Он закрыл глаза, рот обрамили глубокие напряжённые складки. — Простите, но я бы предпочёл не жертвовать здоровьем брата во имя благополучия общества. Его ситуация — не двигатель для социальных реформ. Во всяком случае, не при таком шатком положении дел.

— А это не тебе решать.

Услышав тихое заявление Шерлока, они чуть не подпрыгнули. Джон почти забыл о его присутствии и теперь напряжённо присмотрелся, разглядывая черты профиля. От стресса и горя лицо Шерлока посерело, но в нахмуренном лбе и поджатых губах читалось неповиновение.

— Ты бы предпочёл обратную стратегию? — спросил Майкрофт, окрасившийся замешательством голос звучал словно не его. 

— Не неси чушь. — Шерлок закрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Проблемы слишком туманны, чтобы можно было довериться суду. Любое дело, способное установить прецедент, должно относиться к возможному преступлению, которое без промедления осудит всё общество, а не элита: кража, убийство… Нечто однозначно плохое.

Джон напрягся, сжал зубы.

— А что, нет ничего однозначно плохого в принудительной связи с человеком, который оказался домашним тираном? — спросил он, бросив тяжёлый взгляд на Майкрофта, словно вызывая попробовать изобразить из себя глас рассудка.

Но нет, это обхватившие его руку пальцы Шерлока прервали яростное течение мыслей, расплетая нити гнева, сжимавшие кулак.

— Именно так, нет. Вся ситуация затуманена чувствами, определением согласия как такового и мнением, можно ли считать мой отказ родить ему ребёнка провокацией. — Шерлок повысил голос, заглушая попытки Джона перебить его. — Слишком большое пространство для интерпретации. Слишком много возможностей для Каннингемов перевернуть всё в свою пользу, оставив присяжных в замешательстве и запутав дело.

Он покачал головой и посмотрел на брата.

— Ты прав. В суд идти было бы глупо, но решать всё равно не тебе. Во всяком случае, пока я способен принимать решения самостоятельно.

Майкрофт наклонил голову и согласно прикрыл глаза.

— Приношу свои извинения. Ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что в итоге у нас может не остаться других вариантов, но я буду стараться избежать привлечения правоохранительной системы, пока это не станет абсолютной необходимостью.

Он отстукивал неровный ритм по подлокотнику кресла, брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, а в мыслях явно крутились какие-то схемы.

— Раз мы пришли к соглашению, я должен попытаться надавить на Генри Каннингема в надежде получить возможность поговорить с его родителями. Однако едва ли это будет быстро или просто.

— Я такого и не предполагал, — пожал плечами Шерлок и отвёл взгляд.

— Мы должны учитывать возможность, что Каннингемы, или кто-то с ними связанный, могут попытаться предпринять решительные действия прежде, чем закончатся какие-либо переговоры.

— Что? — спросил Джон, сжав пальцы Шерлока.

Майкрофт скользнул взглядом по их переплетённым пальцам, а потом сел прямо. Наклонился вперёд и сцепил руки в замок перед собой.

— Я бы не исключал вероятность представления другого человека для связи с Шерлоком против его воли и затягивания его в союз, который больше соответствует желаниям Каннингемов. Например, если кто-то из семьи предупредит потенциального претендента о сложившейся ситуации, тот сможет устроить сценарий, при котором у него появится возможность силой заключить связь с Шерлоком. Похищение и тому подобное. Такое уже случалось.

В животе Джона словно разлился раскалённый свинец: ревущий клубок эмоций, переполняющий вены, вызывающий гул в голове и дрожь в руках. Острое давление зубов на язык сдержало пузырящееся в горле рычание, и Джон попытался сморгнуть застлавшую зрение пелену. Пусть только попробуют. Он убьёт любого — даже прикоснуться к Шерлоку не успеют.

Слабое движение возле локтя оттянуло его мысли от края: Шерлок потянул ткань свитера Джона. Легчайшее натяжение, но это помогло вернуться в реальность, в которой он сидел, тяжело дыша и стыдясь силы собственной реакции.

— Я думал… — Голос сорвался; Джон, кашлянул, потёр переносицу и собрал волю в кулак. — Я думал, что нежеланная связь может быть разрушена без смерти альфы? Уверен, я читал что-то подобное.

Майкрофт наблюдал за ним, но если и заметил краткий приступ помешательства, никак об этом не упомянул.

— Подозреваю, вы наткнулись на это во время активных исследований. — Он обвёл рукой разбросанные вокруг медицинские отчёты. — Это не самый предпочтительный план действий.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Это преуменьшение. Просто представь себе самую жестокую химиотерапию. Омеге грозят долгосрочные проблемы со здоровьем, если она вообще сможет это пережить. Для большинства альф это не имеет никакого значения, если только этот вопрос не касается их интересов. — Он пожал плечами. — Это может повлиять на способность к рождению детей. Не самый идеальный выход.

— Так что пока есть возможность этого избежать, такой вариант даже не рассматривается. Это явно не та ситуация, в которой я пожелал бы оказаться собственному брату. — В голосе Майкрофта слышались какие-то заострённые нотки. Возможно, предупреждение; Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь и увидел, как Майкрофт кивнул в сторону лестницы: обещание объяснить всё, как только они окажутся вне пределов слышимости Шерлока.

— Каннингемы могут подумать, что такие крайние методы, как принуждение Шерлока вступить в связь, являются единственным способом удержать его при себе. Они поймут, что мы вряд ли пойдём на разрыв уже установленной связи. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — К тому же, любые действия в сфере закона будут ограничены, а у меня нет каких-либо прав повлиять на следующую связь Шерлока. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не отзовут свои притязания на него.

Его взгляд потемнел, отчётливо проявилось беспокойство; Майкрофт повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Сейчас ты уязвим сильнее, чем когда-либо за много лет. Я бы предложил тебе подумать, является ли Бейкер-стрит всё ещё лучшим местом для тебя.

Джон словно наблюдал, как ледяная корка высасывала жизнь из мира. Шерлок весь сжался, уменьшился на глазах. Вынул руки из хватки Джона, прижал их к груди. Его плечи поникли, обмякли: птица с перебитым крылом. Немногая остававшаяся в лице краска исчезла из вида, ресницы с дрожью опустились, когда он отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Джон услышал, как следующий вдох застрял в груди Шерлока — не от горя, но от паники, — и бросил на Майкрофта умоляющий взгляд.

— Не думаю, что тут могут быть какие-то вопросы. Мы можем как-то упрочить безопасность квартиры? Камеры? Наружное наблюдение?

— Ничего из этого стопроцентной гарантии не даст.

— А если спрятать его в сельской местности, то вокруг будет слишком мало людей, чтобы заметить, если что-то пойдёт не так, — подметил Джон. — А здесь все рядом. Не только вы и я, но еще и миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд со Скотланд-Ярдом и другие. Безопасность в численности.

Он пожал плечами.

— Но любая потенциальная угроза может скрыться в толпе. — Возражение Майкрофта прозвучало констатацией факта, но одного взгляда на Шерлока хватило, чтобы пошатнуть его решимость. — В конце концов тебе придётся уехать отсюда, — напомнил он. — Ещё немного, и передышка, которую может предоставить город, станет угрозой.

— Я понимаю, — пробормотал Шерлок и потёр дрожащей рукой лоб. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что может произойти, если пиресус начнётся здесь? Я осознаю, каковы риски, как сейчас, так и в будущем, но я просто… Я не могу уйти.

Его голос дрожал, и Джон понимал, что дело было не столько в нежелании Шерлока отпускать ещё хоть крупицу контроля, сколько в ощущении знакомой обстановки, которое могла предоставить только квартира на Бейкер-стрит.

Майкрофт кивнул, выдохнул на вздохе и поднялся из кресла.

— В таком случае я усилю охрану. — Он расправил плечи, вид у него было подавленный. — Джон, я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но буду очень благодарен, если вы на период обозримого будущего откажетесь от исполнения рабочих обязанностей в больнице. — Майкрофт взмахнул рукой в сторону окна. — Присутствие незнакомца на Бейкер-стрит, даже ради собственной безопасности Шерлока, едва ли пойдёт на пользу его выздоровлению. Вы же, с другой стороны…

— Мне не нужен телохранитель. — Шерлок опустил ноги на пол, пальцы на босых ступнях зарылись в ковёр. — Я не немощный, Майкрофт.

— Нет, но ты ослаблен. Прости, дорогой брат, но вид у тебя такой, будто ты под порывом ветра пополам сложишься. В твоём текущем состоянии пересилить тебя будет несложно. Я всего лишь прошу Джона помогать тебе, пока ты не поправишься достаточно, чтобы защищаться самостоятельно. — Майкрофт отвёл взгляд и смягчившимся голосом добавил: — А это может быть нескоро.

— Я всё равно не планировал возвращаться на работу. Во всяком случае, до выздоровления Шерлока. — Джон сел, у него даже мысли о работе не возникало. — Я позвоню в отдел кадров и дам знать, что не могу выйти.

— Благодарю. Если что-то понадобится, продукты или что-то ещё, пожалуйста, дайте знать. Я постараюсь обеспечить вас всем необходимым.

Шерлок натянуто вздохнул.

— Ты как, закончил с объявлением, что сажаешь нас под домашний арест?

— Это ради твоей же безопасности. — Майкрофт закрыл глаза и, стиснув зубы, продолжил: — Вопреки здравому смыслу я помогаю тебе остаться здесь, Шерлок, но есть пределы тому, на какие риски твоему здоровью я готов пойти во имя компромисса. Я отказываюсь действовать в разрез с твоими лучшими интересами. Я не могу держаться в стороне и наблюдать, как с тобой случится несчастье, утешаясь только пониманием, что всё это лишь последствия принятых тобой решений. — Он резким движением одёрнул пиджак, расправляя ткань, и прошагал к двери. — Я дам вам знать о любых подвижках в переговорах с Каннингемами. Джон, проводите меня?

Джон поднялся на ноги, замечая отсутствие реакции со стороны Шерлока. Он надеялся, что тот хотя бы глаза закатит — в конце концов, Майкрофт даже не пытался как-то сгладить свои слова, — но Шерлок лишь угрюмо смотрел в пол, лицо застыло каменной маской. Тихо пообещав вернуться через пару минут, Джон выскользнул за дверь и быстро спустился по лестнице следом за Майкрофтом.

— В чём дело? — требовательно спросил он, дёрнув плечом. Получилось несколько более вызывающе, чем он планировал, но даже в нынешней ситуации Майкрофт действовал ему на нервы.

— Я надеюсь, вы уяснили то, что я сказал насчёт медикаментозного разрушения заключённой связи? — Майкрофт изогнул бровь. — Я считаю обязательным подчеркнуть, что, пока я буду искать другие способы уберечь Шерлока от нежеланной связи, Каниннгемы колебаться не станут.

Джон наклонил голову, прищурившись и сложив руки на груди в ожидании уточнения.

— Если вы укусите Шерлока, пока он будет на вашем попечении, до того, как у меня получится провести переговоры насчёт его освобождения из-под влияния Каннингемов, они почти наверняка решат справиться с этой проблемой медикаментозными средствами.

Грудь обхватило свинцовыми обручами, сдавило так, что следующий вдох вошёл в лёгкие с тихим хрипом.

— Вы на что, чёрт подери, намекаете? Минуту назад в нашей гостиной вы настаивали на том, чтобы я защищал его. А теперь ведёте себя так, будто думаете, что я просто… что? Силой заставлю его что-то сделать?

Дрожащий выдох Майкрофта шипением повис в воздухе, и лишь то, что он сокрушённо покачал головой, не дало Джону выпалить рвущуюся на язык тираду.

— Простите меня. Боюсь, я недостаточно чётко объяснил. Я не думаю, что вы сделаете хоть что-то, что пойдёт в разрез с желаниями Шерлока. Скорее подозреваю, что он сам может об этом попросить.

Его плечи опустились, и Джон никогда не видел Майкрофта таким потерянным.

— Сомневаюсь, что у меня получится достаточно быстро провести переговоры, какими бы методами я ни воспользовался. Я просто хочу предупредить вас, что, если вас попросят о заключении связи и вы согласитесь, нельзя дать гарантию, что это будет навсегда. 

Майкрофт поднял подбородок и посмотрел на Джона ищущим взглядом.

— Последствия для Шерлока — и, полагаю, для вас — могут быть разрушительными.

Джон уставился на него, безмолвно приоткрыв рот и пытаясь осознать слова Майкрофта. Что он такого увидел в брате, чтобы всё это предположить? Шерлок обратится к Джону из искреннего желания, или это будет решением, обусловленным биологической потребностью и не более того?

— Я… Я не… — Он провёл ладонью по лицу, стараясь отогнать пелену замешательства. Было бы нечестно за спиной Шерлока просить Майкрофта раскрыть нечто настолько личное. Так что Джон обратился к своим знаниям об элите, которая даже после столь многих изысканий оставалась для него чем-то непонятным. — И зачем им выбирать медикаментозное разрушение? Можно же было бы просто убить меня.

Майкрофт наклонил голову — задумчивый, оценивающий жест.

— Убийство незаконно и подчастую сложно организуемо. У них нет моих ресурсов, — напомнил он. — Плюс вопрос времени. Шерлок сможет снова заключить связь чуть меньше чем через неделю после курса медикаментов, хотя в этом и есть огромный риск здоровью.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, пряча напряжённо сжатые кулаки в карманы.

— Не будучи знаком с семьёй, я не могу с уверенностью судить об их мотивах. Однако в прошлом химическое разрушение связи считалось моральным наставлением, наказанием. Семьи готовы были рискнуть всем, что делало омегу ценной для них — способностью к деторождению, — во имя того, чтобы она не смогла самостоятельно выбрать альфу для себя.

Джон неверяще покачал головой.

— Себе же хуже при этом делали.

— Именно. Семья может потерять ценное имущество, но омега потеряет всё. Станет бесполезной.

— Нет, не станет. — Голос Джона дрожал, выдавливая каждый слог. — Они люди. Их ценность в том, кто они есть.

Он прикусил губу, едва замечая, с каким одобрением Майкрофт посмотрел на него.

— Я это понимаю. — Майкрофт сглотнул, его лоб прорезали складки беспокойства, а потом он смерил взглядом Джона. — Прежде чем уйду, я бы снова попросил вас быть осторожным.

Джон моргнул.

— Насчёт чего?

— Шерлок. — Майкрофт наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок. — Вы едва ли сможете заявить, что изменившаяся ситуация Шерлока на вас никак не влияет. Вы уже проявляете вспышки агрессии, которые в обычном состоянии жаждете скрыть.

Отрицать это было нельзя. Джон всегда старался защитить Шерлока — союзник в бою с пистолетом за спиной. Так они и работали: вместе. Этим утром всё было совершенно по-другому. Он дважды подумал, что Шерлок в опасности: один раз когда не узнал запах Майкрофта, а второй при одном лишь упоминании о потенциальной угрозе. Его реакции были машинальными и далёкими от разумных. Может, он не пошёл на Майкрофта с кулаками и не потянулся к Зигу, но мощное желание сделать это действительно возникло — собранное словно пружина и готовое выстрелить.

Он кивнул, признавая справедливость слов Майкрофта, и сложил руки на груди.

— Возможно. Я держу себя в руках.

— Пока что да. Однако всё будет становиться только хуже. Интересно, вы не рассматривали возможность приёма лекарств? — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — В конце концов, хотя для Шерлока мы ничего сделать не в состоянии, есть способы выровнять реакцию альфы на впадающую в переменчивое несвязанное состояние омегу.

Джон выпрямился и, облизнув губы, кивнул.

— Я уже обсудил с Майком Стэмфордом некоторые варианты. Есть ещё ингибиторы, которыми я пользовался в армии.

— Да. Ни один вариант не идеален. — Майкрофт наморщил нос. — Длительное применение снижает эффективность чистых ингибиторов и к тому же делает почти бесполезными большую часть контрацептивов. — Он поправил манжету пиджака. — Посмотрим, что я смогу найти. Если нам удастся исключить из уравнения вашу возможную реакцию на изменяющееся состояние Шерлока, уверен, это успокоит всех. Ну а пока, — Майкрофт поднял взгляд ко второму этажу, — пожалуйста, будьте настороже. Биология омег непредсказуема, она может застать врасплох даже самого Шерлока.

— Буду. Спасибо.

Старший Холмс кивнул на прощание, потянул на себя входную дверь и, шагнув на тротуар, снова отгородил дом от внешнего мира.

Джон склонил голову, тяжело дыша в тихой прихожей и отчаянно сжимая кулаки. Нужно было признать, что Майкрофт знал, о чём говорит, но его предположения о том, что Каннингемы могут сделать с Шерлоком, были болезненно достоверными. Представить это не составляло труда. Шерлок, конечно, не будет смиренно лежать, позволяя этому случиться, он будет бороться, уж тут можно сказать наверняка, но у него не должно возникнуть такой необходимости. Даже вероятности такой быть не должно!

Джон прикусил губу и глубоко вдохнул. Гнев не поможет. Злость на то, что происходило с Шерлоком — что ещё могло произойти, если переговоры Майкрофта не увенчаются успехом, — ничего не изменит. Если Джон хотел хоть как-то помочь, ему нужно думать головой. Ему нужен рациональный, логический разум, а не тупая боль в груди и постоянное бурление эмоций внутри.

Скрип ступеней заставил Джона удивлённо вскинуть голову. Моргнув, он увидел Шерлока на расстоянии руки. Было так странно видеть его вне квартиры, стоящим на ногах, пусть и пошатывающимся от усилий. И Джон на автомате протянул руку, чтобы подхватить Шерлока под худой локоть и поддержать.

— Что случилось?

— Я мог бы задать тот же вопрос. Майкрофт ушёл несколько минут назад. — Тусклый взгляд Шерлока скользнул к двери, губы изогнулись. — А ты не вернулся наверх.

Это могло бы прозвучать как обвинение, но в каждом слоге сквозила какая-то уязвимость, из-за которой слова казались скорее вопросом. Во взгляде Шерлока виднелась озадаченность, словно он не мог понять, что ему говорило выражение лица Джона. Он был в замешательстве, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, задумавшись, мог ли Шерлок вычислить подробности разговора, который всего неделю назад разобрал бы на составляющие за секунды, основываясь только на языке тела Джона.

— Я просто… — Слова умерли на губах, Джон был не в силах закончить предложение. Шерлоку не нужно было, чтобы он согнулся до надлома под весом собственных эмоций. Если когда и уместно стиснуть зубы и высоко поднять голову, так это теперь, но ни то, ни другое было Джону недоступно. Гнев и отчаяние разрывали его на части, потому что по сути он почти никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию. Джон пообещал Шерлоку сделать что угодно, но пока тот не попросит, он так и будет сидеть в неопределённости, наблюдая подступающие со всех сторон угрозы и осознавая собственную неспособность остановить их.

Прикосновение к щеке заставило вздрогнуть, и Джон мысленно выругался, когда Шерлок ошарашенно отдёрнул пальцы. Шерлок привидением застыл у подножия лестницы, самый умный из всех людей, кого когда-либо встречал Джон, неподвижно застыл из-за неуверенности. Обхватив себя длинными руками, Шерлок переступал с ноги на ногу и озадаченно нахмурившись смотрел на дверь.

— Что бы там ни сказал Майкрофт… — Шерлок смолк, наморщившись. — Он, скорее всего, был излишне мелодраматичен.

На мгновение Джон задумался, не выпалить ли всё как на духу. Не хрень про Каннингемов, о которых Шерлок и так наверняка всё прекрасно знал, но часть разговора про то, что они могут сформировать связь. Слова бурлили в груди, стуча об рёбра, оседая на языке, но одного взгляда на Шерлока хватило, чтобы сдержаться. Хрупкость отметилась во всём теле Шерлока, и хотя Джон нисколько не сомневался в физической силе и мощи разума Шерлока, у них явно были пределы.

В этом, как и во многих других вопросах, решение было за Шерлоком. Как только почувствует готовность обсудить своё будущее, он так и сделает, и тогда Джон выложит все карты на стол. А сейчас он сильно сомневался, что Шерлок сможет даже подумать над этим. Шерлок старался держать себя в руках, чтобы справиться с собственной расшатанной биологией. Любой в таких обстоятельствах посчитал бы большинство рутинных вопросов подавляющими. Было бы просто смешно ожидать от Шерлока в таком состоянии размышлений над глобальными, способными изменить жизнь решениями, но принять их за него не смог бы никто.

— Пойдём, — поторопил Джон, протянув руку. — Давай-ка поднимемся наверх.

— Нет, пока не скажешь, что тебя расстраивает.

Вспышка упрямства Шерлока лишь подчеркнула необходимость ответа, и Джон был бы рад увидеть её, если бы это не выставляло его тревоги напоказ.

Он стиснул зубы и пытался сформулировать ответ, обнажая его до остова.

— Я беспокоюсь. — Признание очевидного. — За тебя. За то, что может с тобой случиться, и не только в том случае, если Майкрофту не удастся убедить Каниннгемов согласиться на его условия, но и до того. Я боюсь, что при каждом взгляде на тебя буду видеть новые симптомы. И меня бесит, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

На последних словах голос напрягся, натянулся под весом беспокойства. Джон кашлянул, пытаясь подавить перехвативший горло ком и угрожающий гул расстройства, стучащего в висках. Прижав дрожащие ладони к лицу, Джон снова вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он отказывался вываливать всё это на Шерлока — последнего человека в мире, который заслуживал разбираться в этом больном лабиринте непредсказуемого характера Джона.

Прохладные пальцы обхватили запястья, отводя руки в сторону, но даже хватка Шерлока была слабой — призрак давления несмотря на яркий блеск во взгляде.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Шерлок и шагнул ближе, всем телом вторгаясь в личное пространство Джона. Его мягкое тепло, едва скрытое под тонким хлопком одежды, ударило по настороженности Джона, и он качнулся вперёд, ведомый обещанием близости Шерлока. — Как ты можешь говорить, что не помогаешь? Как ты можешь в это верить, если ты — единственное, что не даёт мне сойти с ума?

Джон моргнул, глядя на лицо Шерлока — как тот прикусил губу, словно сомневаясь в правильности озвучивания следующих слов.

— Ты был прав в своих страхах, что я могу что-то сделать с собой, — признался Шерлок приглушённым голосом. — Если бы ты не появился на Бейкер-стрит, не заинтересовался всем этим… — Он кашлянул и едва заметно дёрнул головой, словно пытаясь отогнать мысли. — Ты одним своим присутствием здесь помогаешь гораздо больше, чем думаешь.

Джон закрыл глаза, позволяя словам Шерлока осесть в мыслях. Услышав утверждение, насколько важно его влияние на выживание Шерлока, да ещё высказанное в таких безоговорочных выражениях, он почувствовал, как воздух застрял в горле. Джон поднял руки, прижимая ладони к ладоням Шерлока, переплетая их пальцы, сжимая настолько сильно, насколько можно было осмелиться, и попытался прийти в себя.

— Как мне хотелось бы сделать больше, — наконец выдавил Джон. — Как мне хотелось бы, чтобы тебе не нужно было разбираться со всем этим. Не только с тем, что происходит с тобой, но и с тем, что пытаются сделать другие. Это несправедливо.

Эти последние слова шипением слетели с губ словно проклятие — тщетное, но искреннее. Бесконечная круговерть мыслей снова и снова возвращала его к неравенству всей ситуации, но никакие возражения не смогут изменить мрачную реальность, с которой им пришлось столкнуться.

Быстрое движение притянуло его вперёд, тонкие руки обхватили рёбра и спину, прижимая ближе. Джон без вопросов вернул объятие. Он не знал, кто кого утешает, но это, скорее всего, было бы непросто определить. Было ощущение взаимоотдачи, они держались друг за друга, словно по одиночке не устояли бы на ногах, и Джон закрыл глаза, заставляя судорожный поток мыслей ограничиться пределами этого момента.

Ему бы хотелось забыть обо всём, начиная со связей и заканчивая семейными обычаями, и просто стоять на этом месте, где не было ничего, кроме вздымающейся прижатой к нему груди Шерлока и его тепла, но это было невозможно. Правда состояла в том, что руки Шерлока дрожали, а обтягивающая кости плоть истончилась. Это проявлялось в сутулости этого высокого человека, проступило тенями под глазами, и страхи Джона застряли на бесконечном мучительном повторе.

— Ты себя беспокойством до срыва доведёшь, — прошептал Шерлок и провёл рукой по щеке Джона, а потом отошёл назад, оставив после себя чувство утраты. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Во всяком случае, пока я в таком состоянии.

Он однобоко повёл плечом, губы поджались в болезненном отвращении к себе.

Джон резко вдохнул, мысленно ругая себя за то, что поддался эмоциям. Шерлок ошибался: сделать было можно много чего. Присматривать за приболевшим — физически или психически — человеком может быть довольно трудно, но в то же время это может быть не сложнее, чем всеми силами постараться обеспечить его счастье. Слишком большая часть жизни Шерлока крутилась вокруг его ценности как омеги. Даже Майкрофт, прилагавший все усилия для борьбы за свободу брата, плутал в лабиринте условностей элиты. Как часто кто-то кроме Джона тратил время на то, чтобы показать Шерлоку, что главная его ценность в том, какой он человек?

При всех волнениях об этом было очень просто забыть, и Джон ухватился за хрупкий остов плана, расправив плечи и снова протянув руку — приглашение для Шерлока при желании вложить в неё свою. Столько всего в этом бардаке оставалось вне контроля Джона, но если какая-то часть происходящего и заслуживала его всеобъемлющего внимания, так это Шерлок. Он на какое-то время забыл об этом, слишком потерявшись в вопросах биологии и сборе данных, чтобы сосредоточиться на человеке, который от всего этого страдал.

Джону не нужна была связь, чтобы показать свою преданность. Он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы Шерлок это понимал.


	15. Тревожные знаки

Мягкий свет пробирался по краям занавесок, разливаясь по кровати и приподнимая ночную тьму. Белый хлопок сиял, хотя в складках ткани притаились тени, но Шерлок не обращал внимания на захватническую волну, слишком сосредоточившись на свернувшемся рядом человеке, чтобы осознавать наступление дня.

Утреннее солнце касалось волос Джона, заставляя золотые блики сверкать на грубоватом серо-коричневом фоне. Свет заливал его профиль, подчёркивая черты лица. Песочного цвета ресницы дрогнули, но глаза остались закрытыми, и Шерлок улыбнулся, когда Джон отвернулся лицом в подушку в попытке уклониться от пробуждения.

За последние несколько дней Шерлок не единожды подбивал Джона спать вместе, но тот отказывался. Обычно это оставалось единственным временем, когда Джон покидал своё место постоянного спутника Шерлока, возвращаясь к дивану и ожидающему его там обрывочному сну, но не теперь. Не после прошлого вечера.

Это был шаг назад в выздоровлении Шерлока — возвращение к волглому всепоглощающему несчастью, которое он так надеялся оставить позади. Шерлок подскочил, задыхаясь от паники, уже погрузившейся под маслянистую плёнку его настроения. Возможно, он издал какой-то звук, или, может быть, Джон настроился на ощущение его ритма сна и пробуждения и уловил несоответствие, но прошло всего несколько секунд, и тот оказался рядом, выпутавшись из своего гнезда на диване, чтобы вбежать в приоткрытую дверь спальни Шерлока.

Джон остался. Темнота расплылась в утре, а солнечный свет померк в ночи, Джон разбил лагерь рядом с Шерлоком, окопавшись словно солдат на фронте. Он читал книги или разговаривал, нисколько не возмущаясь, даже если единственным ответом Шерлока оставалось молчание. Иногда он спал — обмякшее, но чёткое тело под одеялом. Иногда они лежали молча, и Джон сжимал пальцы Шерлока, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Даже сейчас рука лежала на запястье Шерлока, не прижимая к месту, а поддерживая контакт. От подушечек пальцев по коже Шерлока распространялось убаюкивающее тепло, и он облизнул губы. Мир, прежде окрашенный в блёклые тона, теперь сиял яркими красками.

На Джоне была футболка и пижамные штаны — свободная, мешковатая одежда, которая всё равно умудрялась приставать к телу в удивительных местах. Кайма рукавов подчёркивала силу рук, тонкая хлопковая ткань задралась, обнажая ровные очертания живота и лёгкий прогиб талии.

Вчера Шерлок всего этого не заметил бы. Джон являл собой присутствие — сущность с голосом и запахом, но без формы. На контрасте этот человек рядом был потрясающе реальным, сводился к неоспоримым очертаниям. Сильный даже во сне, и в крови Шерлока загудела какая-то странная смесь неуверенности и тоски.

Опасно.

Это слово можно было применить как к ситуации, так и к самому Джону. Пиресус всё так же оставался отдалённой во времени угрозой, скорее абстрактным понятием, нежели физической реальностью, но Шерлок понимал, что на шаг приблизился к нему, раз уж одного взгляда на Джона хватило, чтобы сердце сбилось с ритма. Это был бы благословенный признак выздоровления, если бы Шерлок не знал, что его ждёт, как только окончательно разрушится связь.

Но в этот момент опасность была велика. И дело не в очевидных рисках, связанных с течкой и гоном, тут было нечто куда более личное. Как просто было бы восстановить себя на неверном основании — сделать фундаментом для постройки новой жизни Джона, а не собственные желания. Было бы так просто передать все эти утомительные проблемы в руки Джона и в дальнейшем прожить мирное существование. Шерлок отчаянно этого хотел — просто позволить будущему случиться, каким бы оно ни было.

Сдаться.

— Нет. — Шерлок почувствовал тихое, но яростное отрицание на губах, придавая ему форму и опечатывая железом. Хотелось поддаться искушению и пойти лёгким путём, но это привело бы к катастрофе. Было бы так просто в этом своём податливом несвязанном состоянии вылепить из себя приятную копию оригинала и в процессе потерять без следа человека, которым он стал.

Джону это будет ненавистно, уж это можно было сказать наверняка. Он не был альфой из элиты, желающей заполучить послушного супруга. Он гордился силой Шерлока и восхищался действиями, совершить которые тот хотел сам, включая безрассудство и гениальность. И всё же инстинкты Шерлока пытались склонить его к другому: подстроиться, соответствовать ожиданиям. А зачем ещё он нужен Джону?

— Привет.

Услышав тихое приветствие, Шерлок поднял взгляд и моргнул, смотря поверх разделяющего их пространства подушки в эти сонные голубые глаза. Они казались тёплыми и глубокими, потерявшимися в кратком моменте пробуждения, когда всё в мире было правильно.

Казалось, сердце и один раз ударить не успело. Мгновением позже Джон приподнялся на локте, потёр ладонью лицо и обвёл взглядом спальню, а потом посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Слова толпились в горле, прорываясь к свободе, но ощущались грубыми, надломленными окровавленными гранями, и Шерлок проглотил их, глубоко вдохнул, а потом выдавил ответ:

— Всё болит. Тело как деревянное. Будто мне нужно выбираться из кровати.

Улыбка Джона могла бы осветить половину Лондона, словно эта маленькая победа Шерлока, решившего покинуть убежище, стоила грандиозного празднования. Наверное, в каком-то смысле так и было, но Шерлок терпеть не мог радоваться таким мелким триумфам. Они лишь подчёркивали, что всё более существенное для него оставалось вне досягаемости.

— Тогда вставай. — Джон сел, потянулся и застонал, услышав, как хрустнули суставы, и совершенно не замечая восхищённо скользнувшего по его телу взгляда Шерлока. — Я приготовлю тебе завтрак. Сэндвич с беконом?

Шерлок поморщился от мысли об опускающемся в желудок вязком хлебе.

— Только мясо. Возможно, яйцо. Больше ничего.

Джон одарил его шутливо-грозным взглядом, а потом выбрался из кровати, но хотя бы не стал жаловаться на выбор заказанной еды. Нужно будет поблагодарить за это Стэмфорда. Доктор-бета был бесценным средством, когда дело доходило до поддержания спокойствия Джона — он всю неделю после своего первого визита неизменно отвечал на расплывчатые сообщения и каждую пару дней забегал проверить, как идёт выздоровление Шерлока.

Иногда Шерлок его едва замечал — очередной призрак на периферии подавляющей мглы. Он понимал, что остальные оставались в мире, где Майк улыбался ему и держал руки при себе, его медицинские познания были очевидны и требовали уважения. Шерлок привык к тому, что врачи обращались с ним как с неразумным ребёнком, но Стэмфорд оставался осторожным и внимательным, следовал за Джоном и всегда спрашивал разрешения, прежде чем считать какие-то показания.

Чаще всего вопросы задавались ради аккуратной оценки его эмоционального состояния. И Стэмфорд, и Джон прекрасно видели, как он себя чувствует в физическом плане, но шаткое равновесие его психического здоровья оценить было вовсе не так просто. Стэмфорд утверждал, что это пройдёт, нужно лишь время и терпение, но ни Джон, ни Шерлок ждать не хотели. Каждый тёмный день усиливал беспокойство Джона, а Шерлоку каждый проведённый во мгле час по прошествии казался эгоистичной слабостью.

— Кусочек тоста осилишь? — спросил Джон, надевая халат.

— Стэмфорд сказал, что изменения пищевых предпочтений вполне ожидаемы, — напомнил Шерлок, откидывая одеяло и поднимаясь на ноги, а потом скривился, когда подогнулись колени. — Меня от хлеба тошнит.

— А от жирного бекона не тошнит? — Это был слабый протест со стороны Джона, который явно всё ещё радовался, что Шерлок вообще соглашался что-то съесть. — Ну ладно. Дай мне десять минут, и еда будет на столе.

Шерлок смотрел, как он уходит, прикидывая, хватит ли сил сходить в душ. Личная гигиена в последнее время стала для него явлением в лучшем случае эпизодическим, и его окружала несвежая патина неопрятности и болезни. Шерлок с отвращением поморщился, оттянул от кожи футболку и попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз менял штаны. От ответа по коже побежали мурашки, и он, подхватив свежую одежду, пошёл в ванную.

Каскад воды из душа показался музыкой для ушей, и Шерлок скинул с себя остатки одежды, пнул их в дальний угол, а потом шагнул под струи. Тёплая вода пропитала волосы и покатилась по шее — прозрачный поток жидкости стекал по изгибам плеч. Это было чистое блаженство, и Шерлок намочил каждый сантиметр тела, прежде чем вообще задумался о мыле.

В малых дозах шампунь Джона был вполне терпимым, но у всех остальных средств запах был невероятно едкий, слишком острый, чтобы даже подумать о том, чтобы нанести их на кожу. В конце концов он решил намылиться тонким слоем пены, а потом смыл всю её без остатка. Всего несколько дней назад знакомый запах брендов Джона успокаивал, а теперь прямо-таки пробирался в синусы — эдакий загрязнитель естественного запаха Джона.

Какая-то часть его считала такое увлечение запахом соседа унизительным. Это было инстинктивное животное стремление — жажда феромонов. Джон вёл себя так, словно желание Шерлока цепляться за его поношенную одежду и постельное бельё ничего особенного из себя не представляло. Шерлок к такой снисходительности не был склонен. Он пытался перестать, но как только его здравый смысл хоть немного отвлекался от этих ограничений, Шерлока снова тянуло к успокаивающему запаху, будь то забытый на диване свитер, одеяло или сам Джон. 

Всем известно, что альфы — жертвы запаха омеги, но мало кто пытается задуматься об обратном. Вонь Александра не оказывала на Шерлока никакого влияния даже во время агонии пиресусов, но чтобы осознать, что с Джоном всё будет совершенно иначе, большого воображения не требовалось. То, что приносило успокоение в этот момент, будет вызывать возбуждение, как только связь окончательно разрушится. Если Шерлок не сможет начать контролировать свои инстинкты…

Он тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к кафельным плиткам, позволяя потоку воды стекать по груди и между ног, где клубился слабый намёк на жар. Желание как таковое было вне досягаемости и казалось настолько чужеродным понятием, что даже попробовать ухватиться не получалось, но всё менялось. Шерлок менялся. Каждый проходящий час отмерял изменения, и Шерлок облизнул губы, пытаясь собрать в кучу разрозненные мысли.

В обычной ситуации разум был для него линзой, при взгляде через которую мир обретал чёткость, но в таком состоянии тело выходило на передний план. Каждый орган чувства переполнялся информацией. Цвета казались яркими, а тени глубокими. Бесконечный поток шума ошеломлял, а каждый сантиметр кожи покалывало от легчайшего прикосновения. Вкусы оседали на языке надоедливой плёнкой, а миазмы города уплотнялись до насыщенной духоты.

Вместе с такой чувствительностью пришла чёткость. Шерлок мог выцепить отдельные звуки и запахи, и сортировка входящих данных казалась детской забавой. Это немного напоминало состояние течки, вот только не было ни судорог в животе, ни зудящего желания высвобождения этого напряжения. Вместо этого Шерлок становился всё более восприимчивым на каком-то хищном уровне. Первый раз с ним такое случилось, когда его тело достигло половой зрелости, тогда это затопило разум ошеломительной волной, которой Шерлок потом при каждой возможности пытался сопротивляться. Теперь принять изменения было легче, он отнёсся к ним даже с некоторым научным интересом, хотя перспектива того, чем это всё закончится, ужасала.

Кроме того, повышенная восприимчивость давалась не без жертв. Сохранять чистый разум было очень сложно, а решение проблем словно ускользало из рук. Шерлок не осмеливался даже в сторону судоку посмотреть, опасаясь неизбежного разочарования. Он и к скрипке не прикасался — не был уверен, что музыка зазвучит как надо. Даже чахнущие на тумбочке у кровати дела от Лестрейда оставались нетронутыми, и в этом был его величайший страх.

Были ли его успехи в расследованиях результатом работы недосягаемых ныне чертогов разума, или и они тоже происходили от инстинктов? Сможет ли он в нынешнем состоянии чётко увидеть суть преступления? Возможно, это была трусость, но Шерлок предпочёл бы жить с надеждой, что интеллект не подведёт его, чем получить подтверждение, что его гениальность померкла.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок вышел из-под душа, остановил бег воды, а потом принялся вытирать кожу насухо. Он натянул на бёдра чистые хлопковые штаны, потом просунул голову в ворот футболки, проводя пальцами по покрывающей место укуса жёсткой корке. Она уплотнилась уже много дней назад, сформировав защитный слой. Так и хотелось почесать, но Джон сказал, что так и должно быть — всё заживало точно как по учебнику. Даже вода никак не смягчила корку, и Шерлок провёл ногтем вдоль кромки, борясь с желанием соскрести её.

Встретившись взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале, Шерлок хмуро уставился на щетину, которая как раз достигла той длины, когда начинала казаться скорее рыжей, чем тёмной. Это было нелепо, не говоря уже о том, что раздражало. Пять полных агонии минут с бритвой в руке, когда каждое движение металлического лезвия по коже заставляло морщиться, и щетина с челюсти испарилась. Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул под прикосновением к коже прохладного воздуха, не обращая внимания на то, как руки тряслись от усердия сохранять точность движений.

Шерлок уже чувствовал себя усталым и к тому моменту, когда почистил зубы и доплёлся до кухни, уже отчаянно хотел сесть. Джон отвлёкся от плиты и выдвинул стул. Шерлок, благодарно буркнув, плюхнулся на сидение и подобрал ноги к груди, проводя рукой по влажным волосам.

— Ну как, лучше стало? — спросил Джон, переворачивая бекон. Судя по всему, он откладывал готовку до момента, пока Шерлок не закончит с душем. Зато на столе стояла исходящая паром кружка с чаем. То, что Джон не стал добавлять ни молоко, ни сахар, вместо этого оставив пакет и сахарницу на столе, чтобы Шерлок сам мог отмерить их по желанию, предполагало, что он уже вычислил как минимум повышенную чувствительность ко вкусам.

— Не особо. — Шерлок мрачно взглянул на сложенную газету рядом. Ему не хватало желания взять её в руки, не говоря уже о восприятии мелкого текста. Всё равно толку никакого. То, что Лондон оказался в лапах преступников, ничего не значило — ему в любом случае было не под силу вести расследование. — Вроде только проснулся, а уже устал.

Джон поставил перед ним полную тарелку бекона и жареных яиц, а потом открыл шкафчик и протянул ему нож и вилку.

— Когда всё это началось, пятнадцать дней назад? То, через что ты проходишь, кого угодно сломало бы. Если тебе нужно больше сна — возвращайся в кровать. Заботиться о себе — не преступление, Шерлок.

Согласно угукнув, Шерлок принялся за завтрак, чтобы утолить низменный зов голода в желудке. Он воздержался от кетчупа, соли и перца — еда и без того была достаточно насыщенной вкусом — и ничего не сказал, когда Джон сел напротив с тарелкой, из которой еда чуть не вываливалась.

Какое-то время было слышно лишь скрип приборов по керамическим тарелкам и шорох страниц газеты в руках Джона. Он не зачитывал вслух интересные истории, за что Шерлок был только благодарен, но на его выразительном лице проявлялись все оттенки заинтересованности и насмешек над различными статьями.

— Я не должен это делать, — наконец пробормотал Шерлок, ловя на себе озадаченный взгляд Джона, который пытался вспомнить, о чём последнем они разговаривали. — Я не должен быть таким неженкой. Это нелепо! 

— Это необходимо, — вздохнул Джон, снова глядя на полную тарелку перед собой. — Твоё тело переводит все ресурсы на избавление от всех следов связи. Этот процесс требует огромных затрат энергии, но он не будет длиться вечно.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

— А что потом?

Это привлекло внимание Джона безраздельно. Шерлок почти физически почувствовал на себе его вес. Воздух туго обтянул кожу, и вдруг пришло осознание какого-то незнакомого напряжения. Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон пристально смотрел на него. Газета лежала позабытой на столе, как и половина завтрака Джона, тарелку с которым он отодвинул в сторону, чтобы опереться локтями о стол.

Джон облизнул губы, глубоко вдохнул, а потом, неровно выдохнув, пожал плечами.

— Это уже тебе решать.

Шерлок провёл зубчиками вилки через натёкший с бекона жир на тарелке, оставляя короткие канавки в тонкой плёнке.

— Я знаю. Знаю и никому не позволю лишить меня этого права, но… — Он сглотнул под затопившей разум волной паники. — Пока я не узнаю, увенчались ли усилия Майкрофта успехом, решать что-то бессмысленно, а он пока явно особого прогресса не достиг.

На самом деле, от брата вообще особых вестей не было, и Шерлоку хотелось бы считать это молчание ободряющим.

Джон постучал пальцем по столу, а потом потянулся к своему чаю, быстро отпил и со стуком снова отставил кружку. Он беспокойно ёрзал, и это выражение лица было знакомым. Такое же у него было, когда Шерлок в процессе расследования оказывался на три шага вперёд и не озабочивался притормозить и всё объяснить. То самое выражение, будто он чувствовал себя оставленным не при делах. Только теперь оно было более расплывчатое — меньше обострённого раздражения и больше понимания.

— Но мысли у тебя какие-то есть?

Шерлок отвёл взгляд, ощущая, как ответ прожигал себе путь на поверхность мыслей. Неужели Джон думал, будто Шерлок не прикидывал, как всё может пойти? Неведение это, конечно, жестокая форма блаженства, но Шерлок понимал, чем грозит неподготовленность.

— Что бы со мной ни случилось, это никак не касается семьи Александра. Дело в моей биологии. — Он кашлянул. — Так или иначе, её нужно будет нейтрализовать, и тут либо связь, либо хирургическое вмешательство. — Шерлок показал на свой затылок и встретился взглядом с Джоном. — Пока он не заживёт окончательно, оба варианта невозможны, и даже если бы…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, поджав губы и стараясь проглотить комок ужаса, грозивший перехватить горло. На словах всё казалось так просто, словно монетку подбросить, но каждое из этих решений изобиловало западнями. Операция была сложной, непроверенной, нелегальной и несла за собой огромный риск. Даже если найти врача, согласного уделить репродуктивные органы и тем самым сделать Шерлока совершенно бесполезным, невозможно знать наверняка, переживёт ли он само вмешательство или какое влияние оно окажет на здоровье.

Альтернатива — заключить новую связь и надеяться на лучшее — тоже грозила возможной катастрофой. Если Шерлок позволит истории повториться, свяжет себя с альфой по выбору Каннингемов, а потом сбежит, уверенности в успехе быть не может. Другой альфа может с большей настойчивостью требовать его возвращения и меньше обращать внимание на общественное осуждение; к тому же, в контракте заключения связи не будет никаких уточнений, позволяющих отсрочить оплодотворение, как было с Александром. Действовать придётся быстро, и Шерлок не был уверен, что у него есть для этого способности или ресурсы. И даже если бы были, он бы снова оказался в самом начале, вечно оглядываясь через плечо в ожидании момента, когда с трудом завоёванная свобода окончательно оборвётся.

Либо же он мог сам выбрать для себя альфу.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона, который наблюдал за ним поверх края кружки. Добрые глаза, взъерошенные волосы, усталое лицо. Тут и думать не нужно, кого бы он попросил о связи, но это была единственная доступная ему уверенность. Всё остальное было сплошной неизвестностью, начиная с возможного согласия Джона и заканчивая тем, смогут ли они это выдержать.

Шерлок даже не был уверен, возможен ли этот самый идеал, при котором они с Джоном заключат связь, но при этом останутся на Бейкер-стрит, будут расследовать дела и жить так, как жили всегда. Если Джон как его альфа будет всегда находиться рядом, пиресус станет событием регулярным. Да, предсказуемым, но всё равно препятствием. Сможет ли стабильная связь воцариться в его биологии, превращая её лишь в облицовку его жизни, а не в подавляющий инстинкт, или же она лишит его всего?

А сам-то Джон вообще этого хотел? Физическое притяжение между ними было неоспоримо, но только этого никогда не будет достаточно. Джон нуждался в привязанности, подтверждении и всех атрибутах отношений. Сможет ли Шерлок дать это, если Джон попросит?

Столько всего могло пойти не так, начиная с попыток Каннингемов медикаментозно разрушить любую заключённую без их одобрения связь и заканчивая тем, что неизменное поведение Шерлока может подорвать уважение и восхищение Джона, так что от них не останется и следа. Как ни смотри, гарантий не было, и этот недостаток знаний вгонял в ступор.

Шерлок покачал головой и закрыл глаза.

— Я не могу сейчас это сделать.

Скрип ножек стула по полу грохотом отозвался в ушах, на плечо легла тёплая уверенная ладонь.

— Ты и не должен. Сосредоточься на выздоровлении — это главное. Однажды ты почувствуешь в себе силы разобраться, как действовать дальше.

— А если это случится слишком поздно? — Шерлок невидяще разглядывал структуру поверхности потрёпанного стола. — Что, если меня заставят?

— Эй, взгляни на меня? — Джон приподнял брови, решительно поджав губы и уверенно глядя в глаза посмотревшего на него Шерлока. — Я этого не допущу. Я просто… — Он покачал головой. — Этого не случится. Вот и всё.

Очень хотелось притвориться, будто слова Джона были прописной истиной. Шерлок болезненно желал больше не задумываться об этом, но сжал зубы, понимая, что не может переложить ответственность за своё будущее на чужие плечи. Ему нужно быть принять решение самостоятельно, даже если сама мысль об этом выматывала до невозможности.

Беспокойства казались бесконечным монотонным гулом, плохо поддающимся определению, но несущим прямую угрозу. Обычно в таком состоянии он бы просто потянулся к скрипке, позволяя музыке всё заглушить, но что-то его сдерживало. Вместо этого Шерлок поднялся со стула, с молчаливой благодарностью сжав руку Джона, и побрёл к книжным полкам. Ему нужно было отвлечься, хотя бы ненадолго.

Он смутно услышал слова Джона — что-то насчёт необходимости одеться — и согласно кивнул, вытягивая с полки один из множества томов. Обложка была старая и в пятнах от воды, изуродованная до невозможности, а бумага сухая и жёлтая. Однако золотые буквы на корешке всё ещё слегка поблескивали, и Шерлок улыбнулся. Он не особо любил художественную литературу, но эта книга была особенной. С ней были связаны сладко-горькие воспоминания о том, как он прятался в каком-нибудь солнечном уголке большого дома, теряясь в просторах Карибских морей и треске наполняемых ветром парусов.

«Остров сокровищ» был любимой книгой матери, а до того — её отца. Этот экземпляр принадлежал им и был искренне любим — фамильная ценность скорее в сентиментальном плане, нежели в финансовом выражении. Возможно, Шерлоку хоть на какое-то время удастся найти передышку между старыми страницами.

Шерлок забрался с ногами в кресло Джона и заставил разум успокоиться, отгородившись от тревог и оставив на их месте чистое пространство. Он их всё ещё чувствовал — все эти страхи, — они скреблись в подсознании, но держались в отдалении, во всяком случае, пока.

Присутствие Джона чётко осознавалось — тихие звуки его существования сглаживали безмолвие квартиры, а утреннее солнце поднималось к зениту. Он не пытался вмешаться или привлечь внимание Шерлока. Это было мирное течение домашней жизни, и Шерлок позволил себе верить, что так у них будет всегда — счастливо, безмятежно.

В какой-то момент слова перед глазами начали расплываться, а веки при моргании с каждым разом поднимались всё медленнее. Дрёма омывала Шерлока тропическими волнами, приглушая внешний мир, лезвия тревог затупились за бесполезностью, и он прекратил сопротивление.

Стук книги об пол вырвал его из сна, и он, проморгавшись, посмотрел в окно на небо, окрасившееся кровавыми оттенками заката. Была слышна болтовня прохожих и гул машин, составляющие непрестанную мелодию Лондона. Единственный звуком в квартире было мягкое щёлканье клавиш ноутбука, Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона, недовольно наморщившего нос — видимо, писал письмо Гарри.

Шерлок со стоном потянулся, прогоняя из мышц сонную вялость, а потом наклонился, чтобы подобрать книгу и проверить, не треснул ли и без того слабый корешок. Обрадовавшись, что книга проживёт ещё чуть дольше, он отложил её на журнальный столик и заметил на нём кружку с чаем — полную, но уже давно холодную.

— Я бы это пить не стал, — сказал Джон, не поднимая взгляд от экрана. — Я сделал тебе чай много часов назад, на случай если ты проснёшься. Нужно заварить свежий.

Шерлок побрёл на кухню и принялся за привычные действия — вскипятить воду, вылить остатки старого чая. Пальцы обхватили ручку чайника, и Шерлок потёр глаза, пытаясь стряхнуть паутину сна.

Развернувшись, чтобы достать чайные пакетики, Шерлок вздрогнул от удивления и ошеломлённо уставился на перегородившего проход Джона. Шерлок не слышал, как тот встал, но ноутбук небрежно стоял на углу стола, словно его резко отодвинули от себя, а стул был отвёрнут в сторону и забыт.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: что-то изменилось. Джон стоял сложив руки на груди и подобравшись. Тёмные бассейны его зрачков казались огромными, а голова склонилась набок, взгляд сосредоточился исключительно на Шерлоке. Розовый язык быстро скользнул по нижней губе, ноздри раздулись, и Джон чуть подался вперёд.

— Это ты?

Вопрос неподвижно повис между ними, и Шерлок отступил назад. На одно нелогичное мгновение его прошило ужасом, он подумал, вдруг незаметно наступил пиресус. Но нет, это было невозможно. Шерлок с болезненной точностью знал симптоматику, как в связанном состоянии, так и нет, и понимал, какие должны быть ощущения. Но это гудящее, обжигающее беспощадное желание отсутствовало. Он не впал в забытьё гормональной похоти. Нет, Шерлок ощущал невероятную чёткость мыслей, воспринимая всё вокруг, начиная с пола под ногами и заканчивая неровным дыханием Джона.

Горячее возбуждение закипело в животе, Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу, отступая ещё на шаг, и удивлённо подскочил, потому что в спину врезался угол кухонной стойки.

— Что? — спросил он, пытаясь осознать, что могло вызвать настолько напряжённую реакцию Джона.

Джон двинулся вперёд, вторгаясь в пространство Шерлока, вставая перед ним жаркой стеной. Возбуждение раскалённой волной прокатилось по венам. Мышцы обмякли, колени раздвинулись, Шерлок запрокинул голову, обнажая горло и прищурившись наблюдая за Джоном.

Сильная рука обхватила его подбородок, каждое движение было медленным, но уверенным, каким-то загипнотизированным. Джон не прикладывал силу, и если бы Шерлок захотел, то ему достаточно было бы просто дёрнуть головой, чтобы освободиться.

Он не захотел.

Шерлок задрожал, когда Джон подался вперёд и глубоко вдохнул, почти касаясь губами тонкой кожи над бьющимся пульсом. Стало тут же понятно, что пытался уловить Джон, и это не имело никакого отношения к внезапному гормональному всплеску или течке. Просто нормальный запах Шерлока снова начал проявляться вместо неизменного его отсутствия, к которому Джон несомненно привык. Базовые феромоны вновь стали очевидны, как только связь потеряла над ними силу. Александр всегда мог их почувствовать, но другие альфы оставались в неведении.

До сих пор.

И всё это, начиная с тьмы в глазах Джона и заканчивая бурлением желания в венах Шерлока, не имело ничего общего с течкой или гоном. Это были всего лишь они, только больше чем когда-либо настроенные друг на друга, реагирующие на влечение, усиливавшееся на протяжении всего их знакомства.

В горле Джона застрял тяжёлый голодный звук, прокатившийся по всему телу, отозвавшийся в костях. Шерлок сжал край кухонной стойки, иначе не выдержал бы и протянул руки вперёд, а у него не было сил узнать, к чему это может их привести. Поэтому Шерлок лишь позволил себе ещё чуть обмякнуть, открыто принимая пристальное внимание Джона.

С его губ слетел тихий стон, а потом ошарашенное аханье, когда Джон отшатнулся. Холодный воздух ударил по телу Шерлока, и он удивлённо вздрогнул, сводя колени и ощущая, что каждая мышца горела желанием снова сократить расстояние. Чувственная дрожь сбегала по бёдрам, и Шерлок встал ровнее, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение и не обращать внимание на влажную кожу между ног.

Хотя Джон этого и так не заметил бы. Он даже не смотрел на Шерлока, слишком потерявшись в собственном стыде, чтобы ещё на что-то обратить внимание. Унижение расцветило кожу тёмным оттенком, лицо скривилось от огорчения. Какое-то волчье напряжение ушло. Джон сжался, съёжился с таким видом, словно ничего так сильно не желал, как чтобы у него под ногами разверзлась бездна и поглотила его.

— Прости, — прошептал он, и прижатая ко рту ладонь чуть не заглушила извинение. — Прости. Я не… Я не знаю… — Джон покачал головой, отступил назад и развернулся. — Мне нужно подышать.

Поспешность, с которой он вылетел за дверь, удовлетворения не принесла, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Всё, что можно было бы сказать, начиная с логических доводов и заканчивая слабыми возражениями, не оформилось в слова достаточно быстро. Шерлок позвал Джона по имени, но ответа не получил.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, он выругался и осмотрелся в квартире, пытаясь обрести вдохновение. Взгляд упал на висящее возле двери пальто, и Шерлок прищурился. Он чувствовал, что вещь побывала в химчистке — явное проявление свойственной Джону предусмотрительности, тот наверняка хотел избавиться от любого намёка на посмертную вонь Александра. Химикаты казались неприятно терпкими, но их должно было хватить, чтобы перебить всё, что Джон мог учуять на коже Шерлока — во всяком случае, на достаточно долгое время, чтобы можно было успеть высказать свою точку зрения.

Страхи Джона, возможно, имели под собой основание, но на этот раз он ошибся.

Нацепив тёплое пальто, Шерлок поспешил вниз по лестнице и уже потянулся к ручке входной двери, когда миссис Хадсон потянула его за рукав и дёрнула головой в сторону своей квартиры.

— Он вышел через чёрный ход, Шерлок, дорогой. — В кои-то веки она не стала спрашивать, что произошло, на её отмеченном возрастом лице появилась добрая улыбка. Миссис Хадсон протянула Шерлоку кружку с чаем. — Вот, отнеси ему. Возможно, это поможет успокоить нервы.

Она похлопала его плечу, и Шерлок точно последовал её указаниям, пытаясь не пролить обжигающую жидкость, когда прошёл через занавес из бус и поморщился от их стука. Пальцы босых ног обхватили холодный камень порога, и Шерлок прислонился к косяку, наблюдая, как Джон расхаживал по крошечному заднему двору миссис Хадсон словно загнанный в клетку зверь.

— Тебе не стоит выходить.

Шерлок поплотнее запахнул полы пальто и присел на порог. Дневное солнце не особо прогрело холодный бетон, а вечерний воздух принёс с собой прохладу. Она пробиралась под одежду, пробегая ледяными пальцами по коже.

— Не вижу на то никаких причин. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но едва ли все альфы Лондона вдруг начнут ломиться к нам в дверь, чтобы добраться до меня. Тебе не придётся защищать мою честь. — Он вздохнул и, скрипнув керамикой о бетон, отставил кружку. — Это не пиресус, и не течка, и вообще ничего подобного. Это всего лишь я.

Джон сдавленно недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Да прекращай. Обычно ты пахнешь не так.

— Нет, именно так. — Шерлок отмахнулся от любых возражений Джона. — Связь нейтрализует мой запах для всех, кроме моего альфы. Я уже объяснял. Все производимые моим телом вещества были подстроены под рецепторы органов чувств моего альфы, и больше ничьи. В чём-то изменения были неполными — если я в связанном состоянии вдруг впал бы в пиресус в присутствии не своего альфы, тот мог бы заметить перемену, но голову бы не потерял. 

Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы, глядя на стену, отделяющую их от города за ней.

— Мои феромоны при восстановлении становятся более общенаправленными, поэтому ты можешь их учуять. — Он пожал плечами, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые помогли бы Джону понять. — К тому же, ты — альфа в стрессовой ситуации. Ты уже несколько недель живёшь настороже в ожидании опасности, и всё новое кажется тебе подозрительным. Твой мозг ставит задачу опознания нового запаха выше социальных условностей. Не более того.

Джон сжал кулаки, продолжая мерить напряжёнными шагами задний двор — разозлённый солдат на марше.

— И это позволяет мне прижимать тебя к кухонной стойке и чуть ли не облизывать шею? — рявкнул он. — Думаешь, для меня приемлемо вести себя как какое-то животное? Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? Ищешь мне оправдания? Точно как с Александром, когда он…

Остаток предложения был задушен, застрял за стиснутыми зубами задумавшегося над своими словами Джона.

— Александр не желал ни оправдания, ни прощения. — Шерлок посмотрел на стоявшую рядом кружку с чаем, а потом поднял её и аккуратно отпил, пряча беспокойство за простыми движениями. — А тебе, кажется, нужно и то, и другое, хотя ты ничего плохого не сделал.

Он обхватил ладонями горячую кружку, рассматривая щели между каменными плитами в ожидании, пока круговерть эмоций Джона наконец уляжется. Они пропитали воздух намёком на жжёную резину и вспыхнувший адреналин, но Шерлок поймал момент, когда Джон сгладил упрямые узлы непредсказуемости. Его движения стали более размеренными, дыхание сознательно выровнялось.

Наконец успокоились и сердитые шаги, и Джон прислонился к стене напротив Шерлока. Он не пытался подойти и сесть рядом, и Шерлоку недоставало их близости, когда свежий ветер лязгнул консервными банками.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джон. — За то… что сказал про него. И за ту хрень, что случилась в квартире.

Шерлок закатил глаза и тяжко выдохнул, задумавшись, не придётся ли заколачивать свои слова в тугую черепушку Джона силком.

— Думаешь, я не смог бы поставить тебя на место, если бы захотел? — спросил он и нахмурился, когда Джон смерил его ослабевшее тело критическим взглядом. — Дело не в силе, а в решении. Я мог бы остановить тебя, но решил этого не делать.

Джон фыркнул, и на его лице было написано недоверие.

— Сейчас-то просто говорить.

Шерлок сжал зубы, подавляя искушение поспорить, но видел, что Джон будет твёрдо стоять на своём. Несмотря на все его убеждённые заявления об обратном, он упрямился не потому, что считал Шерлока слабым или неспособным проявить волю в сложившейся ситуации. Скорее это восприятие Джоном самого себя смешало все карты. Он всю свою жизнь был альфой, но только в последние несколько месяцев это приобрело дополнительное значение. Теперь Джон считал себя непредсказуемым, угрозой благосостоянию Шерлока. Спор ни к чему не приведёт, но, вероятно, кое-что всё же могло помочь.

— На что был похож запах?

Джон поднял на него взгляд и перестал хмуриться, осознав, что Шерлок говорил серьёзно.

— Что?

— Я сам его уловить не могу, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — А ты явно можешь, иначе этого разговора не случилось бы. Так каков мой запах?

Он ждал, наблюдая, как мысли Джона побежали в другом направлении, отступая от трясины вины и переключаясь на освежение воспоминания. Щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец, но в остальном его лицо сосредоточенно нахмурилось, точно как и надеялся Шерлок.

— Он другой. Горячий и немного сладкий. Как если ячмень оставить на солнце, или как пахнет иногда в парках, когда подсохнет скошенная трава. Но было что-то ещё. Что-то чистое и…

Джон закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Он явно пытался вспомнить и терялся во всём, что уловил в тот момент, когда всё его существо сосредоточилось на новом запахе.

Шерлок встал, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы шорох пальто не выдал его приближения, и приподнял манжету, чтобы обнажить запястье. Запах там в лучшем случае слабый — идеально для пробного подхода. Джон всё ещё стоял зажмурившись и закусив нижнюю губу; Шерлок протянул руку ближе к его носу и улыбнулся, когда голос стал звучать более уверенно и чётко.

— Дождь в пустыне. Вроде засушливой земли, но не совсем, а ещё молния. Тот запах, что ощущаешь перед грозой.

Джон распахнул глаза и резко вдохнул, осознав, насколько близко был Шерлок, но не дёрнулся к нему, как и не попытался удержать на месте. Джон всё так же неподвижно стоял, а напряжённые плечи чуть обмякли, когда до него наконец дошло. Намёки на желание всё ещё читались на его лице, расширяя зрачки чуть сильнее, чем было нужно в таком освещении, и пропитывая срывающийся с губ воздух, но это было нечто нормальное и контролируемое, не несущее в себе примитивные реакции чувств альфы.

— Теперь понимаешь? — спросил Шерлок, склонив голову набок и разглядывая лицо Джона. — Тебе пришлось различить запах и распознать его составляющие, вот и всё. Ты не сделал ничего больше, чем требовалось для удовлетворения этой потребности. — Он облизнулся и чуть тише добавил: — Даже если, возможно, и хотел этого.

Джон потянулся к Шерлоку, но потом резко отшатнулся и отвёл взгляд. Плечи порывисто дёрнулись, и он сложил руки на груди.

— Мне даже в голову не пришло, что нужно остановиться, а ведь должно было.

Шерлок медленно подтянул свою руку к груди и притворился, будто сосредоточенно поправлял на место манжету, когда заметил, как взгляд Джона метнулся к его шее.

— Ты к этому не привык — к тому, как ты себя ведёшь в такой ситуации. Но при этом, кажется, забываешь, что мне это не в новинку.

Джон вздрогнул как от пощёчины и криво оскалился.

— Нет. Нет, ты привык к реакциям Александра. А мы не будем считать его мерилом приемлемого поведения альфы.

— А я такого и не предлагал. Я знаю признаки окончательно иссякшего самоконтроля у альфы. Александр никогда даже не задумывался о том, чтобы сдержаться. А ты постоянно об этом думаешь. Ты боишься того, что может случиться, если ты потеряешь контроль. — Шерлок прижал ладонь к голове и поморщился, ощущая собирающуюся под черепом гудящую боль. Расстройство и тревога проявились в виде физической боли. — Я не беспомощный. Я не поставлю тебя в такое положение.

Джон вздохнул и, покачав головой, протянул руку вперёд, понуждая Шерлока возвращаться к двери, но при этом не касаясь его.

— Я знаю, что не поставишь, не намеренно. Но если это застанет нас врасплох? Ты никогда не переживал разрушение связи. Читать о прогрессе, конечно, хорошо, но все люди разные. Я не могу пойти на такой риск. Вот почему я сразу позвонил твоему брату и попросил его прислать ингибиторы. Антея привезёт их как можно скорее.

Он наклонился, поднял полупустую кружку с чаем и раздвинул занавес, а потом проскользнул обратно в квартиру миссис Хадсон.

— Я старался держать себя в руках, потому что ты прав, мы в опасности. В армии у меня было подкрепление, за мной присматривали, так что я вполне мог обойтись без хорошего обоняния. А тут…

— Ты сам по себе. — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — То есть я в это конкретное уравнение не вхожу?

— Ты ушёл в себя. — Джон пожал плечами. — Я знаю, что тебе становится лучше, но и это тоже часть проблемы. Чем лучше твоё здоровье, тем больше риск. Мы дошли до точки, где я становлюсь для тебя угрозой большей, чем что-либо ещё в этом мире. — Он махнул рукой на окно. — Ты не покинешь Бейкер-стрит, а я никуда не пойду без тебя. Таким образом мы оба получим то, что хотим. — Джон поставил кружку в раковину, заглянул за дверь в гостиную и поблагодарил миссис Хадсон, а потом пошёл обратно наверх. — Если не смогу чувствовать запах, то не буду реагировать — ну, ты понимаешь — физически.

— Действие ингибиторов несколько сложнее. Если бы мой брат думал, что их стоит использовать, то уже давно снабдил бы тебя ими. Зачем ему ждать твоей просьбы? — Шерлок прищурился и следом за Джоном вошёл в квартиру, а потом, не снимая пальто, плюхнулся в его кресло и положил ноги на журнальный столик. — Если только он не думает, что они не помогут?

— Их эффективность снижается после длительного применения, — признал Джон и прошёл на кухню. — Майкрофт хотел попробовать найти что-нибудь ещё, но пусть лучше не тратит время на беспокойство обо мне, когда ему нужно сконцентрироваться на переговорах с Каннингемами.

— Так ты собираешься принимать их и надеяться на лучшее? — Шерлок развернулся, глядя через плечо на Джона, стоявшего возле холодильника в раздумьях, что из содержимого можно съесть на ужин. — А если они не сработают?

— Я не знаю. — Рваный вздох Джона просочился в воздух, такой тихий, что Шерлок его чуть не пропустил. Это был потерянный, изъеденный отчаянием звук, и Шерлок проглотил аргументы. Несмотря на все его страхи насчёт возможных похитителей и внешних угроз, Джон добровольно решил накачать себя медикаментами, чтобы нейтрализовать потенциальную угрозу в виде себя, ставя безопасность Шерлока впереди собственной потребности защищать.

Такая мотивация, если не способ её реализации, была достойна восхищения.

Антея привезла лекарства в течение часа, и Шерлок наблюдал, как гладкая капсула исчезла между губ Джона. Тело прошила вспышка померкшей с годами зависти: как же повезло, что хотя бы у Джона была возможность принимать медикаменты для контроля собственной биологии. У Шерлока не было ничего.

— И что теперь? — спросил Джон и скривился, потянувшись за стаканом воды, чтобы запить пилюлю. Кадык подскочил, когда Джон проглотил воду, и Шерлок старательно отвёл взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на внешнем мире и городе за окном, который был так близко, но находился вне зоны досягаемости.

— То же, что мы делали с тех пор, как Александр снова меня нашёл. — Шерлок закрыл глаза, губы скривились от необходимости признать неизбежное. — Будем ждать.

Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, и дни протекали медленно — уже не тёмные и надоедливые, но в них остро ощущалось полное отсутствие какой-либо цели. Здоровье восстанавливалось самыми стандартными темпами, что отмечалось рутинной активностью вроде впервые за долгое время надетого костюма или бодрствования больше пары часов подряд. Но прогресса не ощущалось. Время бессодержательно бежало мимо, и чем крепче становился Шерлок, тем сильнее росло беспокойство.

— Пожалуйста, ну хоть взгляни на дело? — умолял Джон, сидя на кухонном столе с прижатым к правому виску пакетом со льдом. Из уголков зажмуренных глаз разбегались болезненные морщинки, а кожа приобрела зеленоватый оттенок. Первую капсулу с ингибитором он принял пять дней назад, и было совершенно очевидно, что это не работало. Джон больше не реагировал на запах Шерлока, но его ноздри раздувались, улавливая новый запах, каждый раз, когда Шерлок проходил мимо. Джон сохранял контроль исключительно силой воли, а никак не благодаря медикаментам в организме. — Ты нас обоих с ума сведёшь, если продолжишь в том же духе.

Шерлок потянулся, подхватил коробку с пилюлями, оставленную Джоном рядом с раковиной, и сунул её себе в карман.

— Если тут кто и сошёл с ума, так это ты со своим упрямым стремлением принимать это дерьмо.

Джон скривился, дрожащей рукой дотянулся до кружки с чаем и осторожно отпил.

— Я думал, просто нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, — пробормотал он, запрокинув голову, и несчастно застонал. — В армии они отлично работали.

— И там ты принимал их каждый день как минимум три срока службы, если не больше. Ты человек привычки, так что наверняка не прекращал приём даже во время отпусков. После увольнения ты перестал их пить, а теперь страдаешь, потому что твоё тело сопротивляется их воздействию. Прекращай глотать ингибиторы, и через пару часов тебе станет лучше.

— Ты можешь всё это вычислить в отношении меня, но отказываешься посмотреть на дело, или помаяться дурью с микроскопом, или… — Джон замолчал на полуслове, провёл ладонью по рту и поправил пакет со льдом. — Тебе, наверное, скучно. Есть пределы тому, сколько дерьмовых передач по телевизору способен вынести человек.

Шерлок поджал губы, сдерживая неоспоримое согласие. Это не была его обычная скука — кривое лезвие, разрезающее его на ленты. Нет, теперь он чувствовал себя запертым в неопределённой апатии, был слишком вялым, чтобы обратить разум к вещам, которыми когда-то наслаждался.

— Возможно, позже, — ответил Шерлок, повторяя тот же ответ, который озвучивал последние пару дней. — Не похоже, чтобы Лестрейд ломился к нам в двери, требуя нашего участия в расследовании.

— Твоего участия, — поправил Джон и скривился, когда вода побежала по запястью. — Возможно, он думает, что должен оставить тебя в покое?

— Скорее другие расследования вышли на передний план. Если бы у них случился прорыв, он бы точно рассказал тебе.

Получив в ответ лишь согласное ворчание, Шерлок поднял взгляд от статьи в газете и едва сдержал вздох: лицо Джона выражало отстранённое беспокойство. Он тревожился не об упорном нежелании Шерлока посмотреть на дело — не больше, чем обычно. Джон был готов позволить Шерлоку в своём темпе вернуться к прежним интересам. Дело было в проклятых ингибиторах. Шерлок бы с радостью удавил Майкрофта за то, что тот вообще ответил на просьбу Джона и обеспечил его ими.

— Должны быть какие-то альтернативы. В смысле, если солдаты-альфы со временем вырабатывают к ним сопротивляемость, им должны предоставлять какие-то другие медикаменты.

— Несомненно. Хотя если бы они были стабильными или достаточно эффективными, то ими бы пользовались в первую очередь, а не держали про запас. — Шерлок отложил газету в сторону и посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Ты не можешь больше запихивать в себя таблетки. Тебе нужно передохнуть как минимум неделю, чтобы твоё тело окончательно вывело последнюю дозу.

— Знаю. Я врач, помнишь? — Джон отложил пакет со льдом на стол, поднялся на ноги и побрёл к дивану, чтобы улечься там, прикрыв глаза от света рукой. — Боже, это ужасно. Такое ощущение, будто у меня голова сейчас расколется.

Шерлок чёрство фыркнул, мысленно составляя уничижительное сообщение брату, который своей глупостью вывел Джона из строя.

— Я же говорил тебе, что в них нет необходимости.

— Ага, спасибо. Мы это уже обсуждали. Я думаю, что необходимость была. И есть до сих пор. Как только смогу, добуду что-нибудь ещё. Что-нибудь, что сработает. — Джон поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — И дело не в том, что я думаю, будто ты не предупредишь меня, если всё станет хуже, а в том, что ответственность тут лежит не только на тебе, но и на мне.

Шерлок покачал головой, подошёл к окну и задвинул шторы, чтобы ослабить давление на глаза Джона. Крошечный луч света проникал в комнату, прочерчивая полосу на кресле Шерлока. В последнее время он не находил особого утешения в современном дизайне и предпочитал уютное гнездо кресла Джона, но сейчас кожаное кресло оставалось единственным местом, благословлённым достаточным для чтения освещением.

Он потянулся, рука замерла над потрёпанной обложкой совершенно скучного томика в мягкой обложке, а в мыслях звучали понукания Джона взглянуть наконец на дело. Взгляд скользнул к двери спальни, разум устремился к всё ещё лежавшей на тумбочке папке. Так и подмывало оставить её лежать там и дальше забытой, но каждый раз, когда Шерлок выбирал вместо неё что-нибудь банальное и развлекательное, это ощущалось проигранным сражением.

Собравшись с духом, Шерлок глубоко вдохнул. Джон был прав: хватит значит хватит. Он уже несколько недель не обращал внимания на Работу. Нужно было хотя бы проверить, под силу ли ему всё так же отвечать на её требования.

Пробравшись в свою комнату, Шерлок вытащил папку из стопки, вернулся в своё кресло и ухмыльнулся, услышав тихий храп Джона. Цвет лица уже казался более здоровым, возможно, сон поможет ослабить головную боль, терзавшую его уже больше суток. Кроме того, это означало, что все усилия Шерлока останутся без свидетелей. Если обычные дедуктивные способности разума останутся недостижимыми, у его разочарования хотя бы не будет зрителей.

Шерлок устроился на спинке кресла, так что мышцы напряглись от привычной позы, и начал листать страницы, заново знакомясь с деталями, которые стали чем-то вроде подробностей из сна. Поначалу Шерлок словно смотрел через окно в иную жизнь — чужую и незнакомую, — хотя и понимал, что сам ею жил. Постепенно чувство отдалённости начало угасать, а механизм его разума, заржавевший от неиспользования, со скрипом запустился, набирая скорость, пока Шерлок поглощал всё, что ему было предложено.

В папке не нашлось ничего касательно смерти Александра, хотя нельзя было сказать наверняка, стало ли это следствием щепетильности Лестрейда или же эта информация была ещё недоступна, когда он занёс им документы. В конце лежали небрежные копии его заметок с того дня в лаборатории, и он уставился на собственные зарисовки и распечатки спектрометрического анализа, замечая точку, в которой последующие события остановили ход его мыслей.

Шерлок боялся, что эффект будет сродни гильотине — окончательный и бесповоротный, — что его мозг будет неспособен поймать нити предыдущих гипотез, но не прошло и минуты, как в голове начали расцветать первые осторожные идеи.

Он потянулся за карандашом и написал несколько заметок, прочертив своим почерком страницу. Но Шерлок осознавал, что теперь всё стало по-другому. В обычной ситуации он обнаруживал дополнительные доказательства и делал выводы — именно в таком порядке. А теперь очень многое казалось инстинктивным, словно мысли шли от сердца и внутренностей, а не из разума. Он упорно видел потенциальные решения до того, как замечал данные, которые его к ним приводили. 

Разум работал без каких-либо ограничений, следовал по множеству дорожек возможностей, скользил по сети переплетённых связей, а мир ускользал из фокуса, становясь не более чем тонкой плёнкой реальности за хаосом размышлений. Казалось, словно Шерлок контролировал собственные мысли ничуть не лучше, чем тело. Ему оставалось лишь позволить этому происходить, стать линзой для собственного разума, собирающего разрозненные факты и складывающего их в возможные выводы, вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться на единственном чётком решении.

Сглотнув, Шерлок отложил карандаш и прижал дрожащие пальцы к вискам, заставляя себя замедлить поток мыслей. Он уставился на выведенные собственной рукой неровные строки — кривые, происходящие из места соединения сознания и подсознания. Половина слов была оформленными буквами инстинктами, не более того, и Шерлок сжал зубы.

Он боялся, что больше не сможет проводить связи или осознавать логические извороты, характеризующие большинство подсунутых ему Лестрейдом дел. Но такого Шерлок не ожидал: это была дедукция в самом чистом своём виде, ничего из того, что Скотланд-Ярд мог бы принять в качестве доказательства… но, возможно, это было фундаментом, на котором получится всё заново отстроить.

Весь следующий час Шерлок перебирал книги и копался в памяти, пытаясь вычленить что-то конкретное из изначальных теорий. Весь процесс казался неуклюжим и неестественным, слабым отголоском его обычных методов. Однако хотя бы его способности — определяющий фактор его существования — остались на месте, вне зависимости от состояния связи.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — От сиплого голоса Джона по спине Шерлока пробежали мурашки, и он поднял взгляд и моргнул, чтобы вернуть мир в фокус. Джон лежал на боку — тело расслаблено, но в глазах настороженность. Он выглядел так, словно не спал уже несколько минут, и Шерлок задумался, как долго за ним наблюдали.

— Мне удалось выделить несколько потенциальных ингредиентов той смеси, которой загрязняли наркотики. — Шерлок поджал губы, а потом продолжил: — Два мне удалось подтвердить в лаборатории: аристолохию и дягиль лекарственный. И то и другое кроме прочего обладает схожим с повышением выработки прогестерона эффектом.

Джон сел, потёр глаза и нахмурился.

— Вещества, которые стимулируют приток крови к органам репродуктивной системы. Я не знал, что это как-то доказано.

— Может, и нет, но это стандартные ингредиенты для всех смесей, которые омеги используют в целях контроля оплодотворения, и они же самые стабильные. У них меньше всего шансов вступить в реакцию с другими компонентами и вызвать какой-нибудь неожиданный эффект. Вот почему их оказалось просто идентифицировать, ведь они остались в изначальной форме. — Шерлок постучал карандашом по колену, наблюдая, как руки Джона скользнул к затылку, чтобы растереть затёкшие мышцы. — Как голова?

— Лучше. Во всяком случае, терпимо. — Джон чуть подался вперёд и изогнул шею, чтобы присмотреться к заметкам Шерлока. — А что насчёт всего остального?

Шерлок вздохнул, вытащил один из листов спектрометрических анализов и показал на пару вершин.

— Эти ингредиенты схожи, но тут более чем достаточно вероятностей, а некоторые явно вступили в реакцию, создавая новые компоненты. Я могу сузить список до растений, которые выращиваются в Британии, но не более того. Если Лестрейду удастся выйти на подозреваемого и обнаружить соответствующие растения, появится шанс, что мы сможем сопоставить их с анализами, но у нас нет ни времени, ни данных для чего-то более конкретного. Ни потенциальных токсинов, ни реальной причины смерти… — Он покачал головой и уронил карандаш на пол. — Ничего.

Вибрация телефона не дала Джону ответить, и Шерлок повернул голову, наблюдая, как тот хмуро смотрел на экран.

— В чём дело?

— Грег. Похоже, он писал ещё из Скотланд-Ярда, пока я спал. Он ждёт в конце Бейкер-стрит. Хочет знать, можно ли ему заскочить к нам. Говорит, это важно. — Джон прищурился, костяшки на крепко сжавшихся вокруг телефона пальцах побелели. — С ним Донован.

Совершенно не удившись, Шерлок фыркнул.

— Удивительно, как он умудрился так долго держать её в стороне. Она не дура. Увидев мою реакцию на смерть Александра, она должна была провести связь.

Джон вскочил на ноги.

— Ей-то до этого какое дело? Она бета.

Шерлок резко вдохнул, встал и вынул телефон из руки Джона. Мазнув по быстрому ответу на знакомом экране, он отложил устройство на журнальный столик и всмотрелся в позу Джона. А смотреть было на что — руки плотно сложены на груди, плечи напряжены. Обычно Джон обращался с Донован исключительно вежливо. А теперь вёл себя так, словно она была угрозой.

— Подумай, — подначил Шерлок, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к локтю Джона. — Моя связь с Александром подняла серьёзные вопросы. Она была бы идиоткой, если бы не считала нас за подозреваемых. Донован, может, много чего недостаёт, но она сравнительно хороша в своей работе и достаточно решительна, чтобы отказаться от этой линии расследования только потому, что Лестрейд сказал ей это сделать.

— Это просто смешно, — пробормотал Джон, свирепо глядя в пол.

Шерлок уронил руку и наклонил голову, услышав тихий стук во входную дверью внизу.

— Хорошо, что она узнала теперь, а не при жизни Александра. С неё бы сталось исключительно из вредности вернуть меня под его опеку. В конце концов, это было бы её законной обязанностью. А теперь у неё ничего нет.

— А если она тебя арестует?

— Я омега, помнишь? Полный иммунитет. Любое совершённое мною преступление становится ответственностью моего альфы. На данный момент это означает, что ей придётся попробовать поместить под стражу Майкрофта, а я, если честно, был бы не против на это посмотреть.

Слова возымели желаемый эффект. Губы Джона дёрнулись в легчайшей улыбке, и какая-то часть напряжения покинула его спину, когда он повернулся к двери и спустился по лестнице, чтобы впустить инспектора и сержанта.

Шерлок проводил его взглядом и наконец выдохнул, снова повернувшись к разложенным на полу в гостиной записям. Хотя он сам находился вне юрисдикции всего, что бы Скотланд-Ярд ни пожелал ему предъявить, у Джона подобного иммунитета не было. При должной сноровке было бы очень легко представить его как злодея. Например, взревновавший альфа решил устранить соперника. Возможно, доказательств тому не было, но Донован вполне могла бы уцепиться за эту теорию. Она пришла за ответами, и Шерлок сомневался, что у него будет какой-то иной выбор, кроме как рассказать всё, что ей захочется узнать.

Он учуял сержанта задолго до того, как увидел её — горячие угли и согретая солнцем тиковая древесина в аромате её духов достигли обоняния почти за шесть секунд до того, как она переступила порог. Мгновением позже их затопил яркий калейдоскоп запахов Джона и Лестрейда, и Шерлок с трудом удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Не то чтобы они пахли неприятно, как раз наоборот, но комбинация двух подавляющих запахов альф в нынешнем его состоянии только отвлекала от дела.

Приоткрыв рот, Шерлок старался не дышать через нос и обругал себя за то, что не подумал встретиться с ними внизу, где можно было хотя бы дверь открытой оставить. Вместо этого пришлось заставить себя не обращать внимания на поставляемые обонянием данные и наполняющий вены рассеянный покалывающий жар, чтобы повернуться лицом к вновь прибывшим.

Остановившаяся у двери Салли отошла чуть в сторону, чтобы пропустить Джона и Лестрейда, и уставилась на Шерлока, прижав к груди тонкую папку. Её лоб прочертили складки, а подбородок был высоко задран, словно она только и ждала, что Шерлок поставит под сомнение целесообразность её присутствия в квартире. Однако от него не укрылась тень сомнения в тёмных глазах, словно одного взгляда хватило, чтобы заставить её сомневаться в собственных подозрениях.

— Выглядишь ужасно. — После жалости со всех сторон её неприкрытое отсутствие сочувствия как-то странно освежало.

— А ты чего ожидала? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я… — Она пожала плечами и заправила волосы за ухо. — Не этого. — Донован махнула рукой в его сторону. — Ты когда ел последний раз?

— Он завтракал. И поверь мне, сейчас ему уже гораздо лучше, — ответил Джон, откашлявшись и прикладывая очевидные усилия, чтобы поддерживать разговор. Однако улыбка его была резкой, с намёком на оскал, и стала того хуже, когда он перевёл взгляд на Лестрейда. — Зачем вы пришли?

Шерлок завороженно наблюдал, как Лестрейд старался съёжиться под пристальным взглядом. Изначально Джон возражал против присутствия Донован. Она не была союзником, в отличие от Лестрейда. Однако в реальности Джона довёл до грани именно инспектор. Джон и сам едва ли осознавал свои действия, он пришёл бы в ужас, укажи ему кто-нибудь на его поведение, но было невозможно скрыть, что в этот самый момент Лестрейд воспринимался им как нежеланный захватчик его территории.

С людьми, которых Джон считал друзьями — а Лестрейд точно попадал в эту категорию, — он попытался бы завязать дружелюбный разговор и предложил чаю. Но вместо этого Джон излучал агрессивный вызов и опасную, напряжённую сосредоточенность, которая не могла укрыться даже от Донован.

— Это была моя идея, — сказала она, выступив вперёд и выставив перед собой ладонь в бесплодной попытке умиротворения. — Грег сказал мне не лезть в это дело, но…

— Но ты его не послушала, — подсказал Шерлок и втайне насладился видом сердито нахмурившейся Донован.

— Я не мог рассказать то, что ей нужно услышать. — Лестрейд пожал плечами и виновато посмотрел на Шерлока. Он шагнул было к креслу Джона, но тут же передумал и, сменив направление, уселся на журнальный столик — максимально близкое к нейтральной территории место, какое только можно было найти в стенах квартиры. Он чисто инстинктивно старался казаться как можно ниже и смиреннее, не встречаясь взглядом с Джоном, или это было его сознательное решение?

— Не не мог, а не стал. — Салли хмуро посмотрела на инспектора, потом снова повернулась к Шерлоку, сузив глаза и скривив губы, после чего снова заговорила: — Послушай, он даёт голову на отсечение, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к смерти Каннингема. — Она взмахнула бумагами в сторону Лестрейда. — Но хреновый был бы из меня полицейский, если бы я поверила ему на слово. Ты жил отдельно от Каннингема не без причины, и раз уж оказалось, что ты омега, готова поспорить, что это не он вышвырнул тебя из дома. Ты от него сбежал, а он пришёл за тобой. — Донован выпрямилась и подняла голову. — По мне так звучит как мотив.

Шерлок задумался, услышал ли Джон ту же коснувшуюся его слуха слегка восходящую интонацию её слов. В них звучало отчаяние, но он не мог понять, пыталась ли она подтвердить свою правоту или надеялась, что ошибается.

— А что насчёт методов? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ты знаешь о том, что убило этих людей, больше, чем кто-либо ещё. И у тебя наверняка есть правильные контакты среди этой твоей сети бездомных. — Она облизнула губы, скользнув взглядом к Джону, который в ответ свирепо уставился на неё. — Они подсунули ему убивший его наркотик, подстраиваясь под образ действия серийного убийцы. Тем самым он стал всего лишь одной из многих жертв.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, нехотя признавая логичность её теории, хотя и видя множество прорех.

— В отчёте о вскрытии было какое-нибудь несоответствие?

Казалось, вопрос застал её врасплох. Шерлок сдвинулся с места и, не отводя взгляда, подошёл к ней.

— Что-то, что заставляет тебя выделить его смерть как единичное убийство?

— С чего ты это взял? — спросила она, плотнее схватившись за досье.

— Ну, тут либо я создал то, что убило Александра, и в таком случае должны быть отличия в химическом составе — что-то выделяющее его на фоне других жертв, — либо же отличий нет, и ты думаешь, что я знаю точную формулу вещества, прикончившего всех остальных. — Шерлок прищурился. — А это подразумевает, что я не просто имитатор. Что именно я изначальный преступник.

Грег фыркнул, и Шерлок не сразу понял, что это был безрадостный смешок.

— Тут он тебя уел, — пробормотал инспектор, почесав затылок. — Да брось ты уже. Не знай я его лучше, тоже об этом подумал бы, но такой дикий разгул отравлений на территории половины Лондона точно не в его духе. Какой смысл?

Донован поджала губы и вскинула брови.

— Может, прикрытие такое? — предположила она. — А может, он это забавы ради устроил, не знаю. Я имею в виду, это довольно удобно, что его альфа оказался одной из жертв, тебе не кажется?

— Доказательств нет, — напомнил Лестрейд, — и все твои доводы в лучшем случае косвенные. Хватит уже, Салли.

Шерлок вздохнул, не отводя взгляда от бумаг в руках сержанта.

— Мне было больше толку от живого Александра, чем от мёртвого. Без поддерживаемой им связи я не смогу больше оставаться в Лондоне. И у меня не будет свободы помогать вам с расследованиями. — Он наблюдал за выражением её лица и увидел, как начало расцветать неохотное осознание. — Мой нынешний образ жизни зависел от его выживания. Покончить с ним было бы нелогично.

Молчание растянулось вокруг них, Шерлок поймал момент, когда баланс недоверия Донован накренился, пошатнувшееся равновесие чётко отразилось на её лице. Наконец она склонила голову. Возможно, окончательно её подозрения и не исчезли, но сержант была слишком хорошим профессионалом, чтобы отмахиваться от фактов в угоду более личной мести.

— Я бы выразила соболезнования, — пробормотала она, — но тебе, судя по всему, глубоко насрать.

Джон раздражённо фыркнул себе под нос, но Шерлок не обратил на это внимания и взамен требовательно протянул руку к папке в руках Донован.

— И тут ты совершенно права. Дай взгляну.

Донован бросила тяжёлый взгляд на Лестрейда.

— Это конфликт интересов. Тебе правда не стоит.

— Но я вам нужен, потому что с этим делом вы зашли в тупик. Иначе не принесли бы его сюда.

— Доктор Киркпатрик отказывается сотрудничать, — пояснил Лестрейд и встал, но продуманно оставил Донован между собой и Шерлоком. — Этот ублюдок не выдал ни одного имени. Мы весь институт Эйвери обшарили, собирая отпечатки пальцев, но добровольцы и студенты у них, по всей видимости, постоянно меняются. Чьи бы отпечатки ни остались на стекле, они не совпадают ни с одними из собранных нами. Мы всё ещё работаем над этим, но…

Он потёр ладонью лоб и вздохнул. Это дело утомляло его, не желая ни кануть в забвение, ни подойти к какому-то разрешению.

— Наверху тоже не желают давать процессу ход, во всяком случае, пока не появится новое тело.

Лестрейд подтолкнул Донован локтем и дёрнул головой в сторону Шерлока, намекая, что нужно отдать ему папку. Она неохотно подчинилась, её предупреждение насчёт фотографий со вскрытия осталось неуслышанным, а Шерлок принялся листать страницы.

Он ожидал почувствовать хоть что-то — возможно, ликование — при виде упрощённой до чётких фактов смерти Александра, но это его нисколько не тронуло. Было лишь безразличие. Шерлок мог с тем же успехом разглядывать отчёт по любой другой жертве. Он отстранённо осознавал напряжённый неловкий разговор рядом — тихие вопросы Лестрейда насчёт их благополучия, натянутые ответы Джона, — но не прислушивался к деталям, сосредоточившись на деле.

Вскрытие провела Молли, и её выводы были примерно такими же, как и по другим жертвам. Признаки деградации органов из-за длительного употребления наркотиков, незначительная потеря массы мозга, но никаких очевидных причин внезапной смерти Александра. Анализ крови показал, что амфетамины по большей части начали выводиться из организма, и это позволяло предположить, что он умер как минимум спустя два часа после принятия дозы, но в остальном больше ничего полезного не было.

— Мне нужно это сохранить. Как только появится следующий труп, а он точно появится, сделайте полный гормональный анализ.

— А разве это не включено в токсикологический скрининг? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Обычно нет. Примесь должна оказывать гормональный эффект, но из-за недокументированной природы использованных веществ невозможно определить, какой именно, или каким образом это могло привести к смерти жертв. — Шерлок поднял взгляд и увидел мрачное безнадёжное выражение на лицах. — Без этой информации я тебе больше ничего дать не могу.

Стоявший рядом Джон подвинулся чуть ближе, прижавшись к предплечью Шерлока своим в молчаливой поддержке. Возможно, для Донован и Лестрейда это было не так очевидно, но признание собственного поражения угнетало, и Джон это понимал.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил Лестрейд, сложив руки на груди и глядя на свои ботинки, прежде чем поднять голову и посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Он спрашивал не про дело, это было очевидно, и Шерлок резко втянул воздух, осознавая то, что все в комнате вдруг сосредоточили всё внимание на нём.

У Шерлока не было прямого ответа на этот вопрос — любая определённость всё ещё оставалась для него вне досягаемости, — и он пожал плечами, качая головой.

— Мы с этим разбираемся, — наконец сказал Шерлок намеренно расплывчато. — Однако будет лучше предположить, что в обозримом будущем я не смогу посещать места преступлений.

Донован многозначительно кашлянула и жёстко посмотрела на Лестрейда, так что тот лишь вздохнул и устало кивнул.

— Ну давай. Выкладывай.

— А что, если это сделали намеренно? — начала сержант, облизнув губы и вскинув руку, чтобы не дать Джону перебить себя. — Может, кто-то специально выбрал Каниннгема в качестве очередной жертвы, надеясь избавиться от Холмса? В смысле, ты же сам сказал, всё это было возможно только благодаря ему. Кто-то ещё об этом знал? — Она пожала плечами. — Это может стать нашей единственной зацепкой.

Джон рядом издал какой-то неуверенный звук. Ему, несомненно, пришла на ум та же идея, которая в этот момент заполонила мысли Шерлока. Джон приоткрыл рот, но не выдал имени и лишь взглянул на Шерлока.

— Она не знает, кто мой альфа, — напомнил Шерлок, неосознанно используя настоящее время.

— Зато она знает, что ты такое. А ещё она прекрасно знает, что повлечёт за собой внезапная смерть твоего альфы, — сказал Джон, покачиваясь на пятках и теребя зубами губу. — Ты же сам сказал, у неё есть связи. Насколько ей было бы сложно вычислить, на кого нацелиться?

Шерлок прижал палец к губам, прокручивая в мыслях эту вероятность. Элси была очень умна, она без труда заставляла людей делать то, что ей нужно. Но действительно ли она была замешана во всём этом?

— Она снабдила нас информацией, направляя нас прямиком к возможному месту преступления, — ответил он. — Это очень опасная игра, если за всем этим стоит она. Кроме того, какой ей с этого прок?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Месть? Желание добраться до альф, у которых не было на неё времени, потому что она мутная?

— Что значит мутная? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Омега, рождённая бесплодной. — Шерлок повернулся к Джону. — Ты рассматриваешь это с точки зрения убийства и мести, словно главная цель — это смерть, но мы уже обнаружили признаки, предполагающие обратное. — Он покачал головой. — Кто-то тестирует плоды своих исследований и никак не может добиться желаемого эффекта. Если всё это заварила она, что с её уровнем образования было бы откровенным чудом, тогда зачем проводить тестирование на альфах? Это не принесёт ей никакой выгоды. Бессмысленно.

— О ком вы говорите? — спросила Донован и нахмурилась, когда Шерлок вынул свой телефон и отправил сообщение. У него не было прямой связи с Элси, но послание точно до неё дойдёт спустя час-другой.

— Элси Джейкобс. Сомневаюсь, что она с этим как-то связана. Просто ей в этом нет никакой выгоды. Однако у неё может быть какая-нибудь полезная информация.

Донован раздражённо фыркнула.

— И всё? — спросила она. — Это всё, что ты нам дашь?

Шерлок засунул телефон обратно в карман и многозначительно приподнял бровь.

— Это всё, что у меня есть. Почему бы тебе не сходить выпить? — предложил он, повернувшись к Лестрейду. — «Волонтёр» — отличное место. Ослабь галстук, сними пиджак и не вытаскивай значок. Посиди пару часов, и, если повезёт, она подойдёт поболтать. И, Лестрейд? Не арестовывай её без абсолютной необходимости. Она один из моих лучших контактов.

Инспектор кивнул и дёрнул головой в сторону двери.

— Я тебя догоню, Салли, ладно? — сказал он, не обращая внимания на сердитый вздох в ответ. В её последнем взгляде на Шерлока читалась сложная смесь из сомнения и неохотного сочувствия, а потом она решительно покинула комнату.

Как только она оказалась за пределами слышимости, Лестрейд облегчённо выдохнул и с силой прижал ладонь к глазу.

— Мне жаль. Я бы оставил вас в покое, если бы только мог. — Он посмотрел на Джона, а потом на Шерлока и покачал головой. — Она просто…

— Ей нужно было увидеть, что моя реакция была искренней, — перебил его Шерлок. — Было бы лучше, если бы ты привёл её пару недель назад.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Джон. — Не было бы. Она бы тебя вряд ли узнала.

— Вы двое будете в порядке? — спросил Лестрейд. Он держал голову опущенной, не осмеливаясь встречаться взглядом с Джоном. — Вы же знаете, если я могу что-то сделать…

— Мы знаем, — перебил Джон, а потом поджал губы. Ему удалось выдавить слабую виноватую улыбку, и когда он снова заговорил, то его голос чуть больше напоминал прежний. — Спасибо. Тебе не пора идти?

— Ага. Ладно, оставайтесь на связи, хорошо? Вы оба. Пожалуйста?

— Если не сможешь связаться со мной или с Джоном, у тебя есть номер моего брата, — предложил Шерлок и увидел, как облегчение разгладило напряжённые складки на лице Лестрейда. — Воспользуйся им.

— Обязательно. — Инспектор кивнул и, тихо попрощавшись, развернулся к выходу. Джон пошёл проводить его, и оба спустились по лестнице. В прежние времена они при этом болтали бы о футболе или о чём-то ещё в той же степени банальном, но на этот раз не было никаких разговоров, лишь короткое прощание у двери, прежде чем молоток ударился о дерево плотно притворённой двери, а потом Джон вернулся в квартиру.

Он без слов прошёл к окну и, с идеально прямой спиной сложив руки на груди, вытянул шею, чтобы проследить за инспектором. Взгляд голубых глаз не отрывался от удаляющейся спины, пока Лестрейд не завернул за угол и не исчез из виду. Тогда и только тогда Джон наконец расслабился, выдохнул и уронил руки по бокам.

Он обернулся, и на его лбу появились хмурые складки, пока он пытался распознать исказившее черты лица Шерлока выражение.

— Что?

— Ты даже не понимаешь, что делаешь это, да?

Джон озадаченно скривился.

— О чём ты?

— Ни о чём. — Шерлок выдавил слабую улыбку, надеясь, что это замаскирует боль, с которой сжалось сердце у него в груди. Он смотрел, как Джон стоял в их квартире и обращался с другом как с врагом — этого никогда бы не случалось, будь Шерлок всё ещё в связанном состоянии. Джон видел в Лестрейде не угрозу, а соперника. Инстинкты неуклонно выходили на передний план. Хуже того, они шли из таких глубин, что Джон даже не осознавал собственные действия. Вывод был очевиден.

У них заканчивалось время.


	16. Ссылка

Уличные фонари выхватили своим натриевым светом трещины в побелке над головой Джона. Жёсткая стена матраса прижималась к спине, а простыни окутывали тело, но как бы ему ни было комфортно, заснуть не удавалось. После столь долгого времени, проведённого рядом с Шерлоком в постоянной готовности помочь, собственная комната казалась местом ссылки. Его словно держали на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Их крошечные физические моменты близости сошли на нет, и в груди из-за их отсутствия поселилась тупая боль.

Шерлок работал, это было понятно. Первым делом расследование, так что он с готовностью принял вызов, подстраиваясь под собственные изменяющиеся методы дедукции. Никотиновые пластыри и бесконечные ночи: всё это было давно знакомо, но теперь в действиях Шерлока появилось какое-то отчаяние.

С визита Лестрейда прошло два дня, и Шерлок шнырял по квартире, собирая поток информации от сети бездомных — его глаз и ушей в условиях невозможности выйти на улицу. Шорох проскользнувшей в щель для почты бумаги, сообщения на мобильном телефоне — всё это складывалось, вот только непонятно было, во что.

Не в ответ, если, конечно, по продолжительному расстройству Шерлока можно было о чём-то судить.

Джон не единожды задумывался, не имеет ли связь какое-то отношение к таким резким переменам в поведении. Возможно, процесс дошёл до какой-то химической точки невозврата, выдернув Шерлока из уязвимого состояния обратно к норме? Это было хорошо. Это было восстановление, но от этого ворочавшийся внутри Джона сложный клубок эмоций никуда не делся: страх того, что случится после окончательного исчезновения метки Александра; тоска по более мягкой, ранимой стороне, которую Шерлок опять спрятал с глаз долой.

Случались моменты, когда он останавливался, бледный, измотанный, и закрывал глаза, словно пытаясь удержать в узде собственные эмоции. Шерлок не прикасался к скрипке и даже не задумывался о каких-нибудь странных экспериментах. Он сосредоточился на Работе, словно у него больше ни на что не было времени.

Возможно, действительно не было.

В груди вспыхнула тревога, и Джон зажмурился, пытаясь не обращать на неё внимания. Глубокий вдох наполнил ноздри ароматом квартиры: нотки еды навынос внизу, остатки консервирующей жидкости, тёплое дерево и холодные каменные стены, стиральный порошок и выпечка миссис Хадсон. Запах дома.

Даже запах Шерлока — так сильно изменившийся за последнюю неделю — стал чем-то стабильным, основой букета ароматов, ассоциировавшегося с убежищем. Всё то, что Джон опознал в тот день, когда вломился в личное пространство Шерлока, втягивая воздух словно утопающий, никуда не делось, но больше не вызывало той же неконтролируемой реакции.

О, искушение было всё так же сильно. Шерлок проходил мимо, и всё тело Джона пульсировало желанием снова прижать его к ближайшей стене и лизнуть шею, но дело было в самом человеке, а не в запахе кожи. Это было томление, а не слепой инстинкт — нечто, что можно было подчинить.

Джон перевернулся и ударил ладонью по подушке, вжался в неё лицом, отчаянно зевая. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё было не так сложно — чтобы они с Шерлоком могли поддаться взаимному притяжению, никогда прямо не признаваемому, но всё равно насущному. В тот момент Джон слишком сосредоточился на запахе Шерлока, чтобы обратить внимание на него самого, но уже потом вспомнил раздвинутые колени и запрокинутую голову — откровенное приглашение. Шерлок никак не пытался оттолкнуть Джона. Это сделало его собственное ошарашенное потрясение.

Если бы Джон попытался прикоснуться, Шерлок позволил бы? Раздвинулись бы эти губы, если бы Джон потянулся за поцелуем? Почти наверняка да, и Джон сам не знал, делала эта уверенность нынешнюю ситуацию лучше или хуже. Не так он привык действовать в подобных вопросах. Джон ходил на свидания, целью которых всегда была романтика и соблазнение. Была возможность заняться сексом: взаимное желание, свободное от нелепых гендерных условностей.

Для них с Шерлоком всё было иначе. Между ними было так много всего — целая построенная вместе жизнь, которую они не могли подвергнуть риску. Оба хотели большего, тут можно было сказать наверняка, но никто из них не мог сделать шаг. Джон не мог подвергнуть Шерлока такой опасности, а Шерлок сам себе не принадлежал и собой не распоряжался.

Вот только всё это казалось неправильным. Джон множество раз за время их знакомства видел, как Шерлок просто не обращал внимания на правила. Если Шерлок хотел быть с ним, тогда почему не пошлёт к чертям последствия? Это заставляло задумываться, не замешано ли тут что-то ещё — очередная неуверенность, которую Шерлок решил не высказывать. И пока Джон не наберётся смелости спросить, они так и будут топтаться на месте. Не просто друзья, но и не любовники. Где-то между.

Пробормотав проклятие, Джон закрыл глаза, чтобы отгородиться от свечения цифр на будильнике и попытаться прочистить мысли. Было слишком просто погрузиться в размышления о возможностях и вопросах — трясясь над неизвестным, ни к чему не прийти. Больше всего на свете им нужно было сесть и поговорить — не о настоящем, а о неопределённом будущем.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и натянул одеяло на плечи, успокаивая дыхание в попытке притянуть наконец сон. Отдалённо слышались тихие движения Шерлока внизу. Казалось, он мерил гостиную ровными, словно барабанный бой, лёгкими шагами — наверняка потерялся в потоке мыслей. Джон позволил ровному ритму убаюкать себя и провалился в сон.

Сновидения раскрашивали забытьё, фрагментарные вспышки цвета и звука, медленно складывавшиеся в предвкушающий жар и влажное дыхание. Лондон за окном исчез. На месте небоскрёбов выросли кедры, чьи широкие кроны отбрасывали тени на пыльную землю. Лёгкий сквозняк проникал через открытые оконные створки, скользил по коже Джона. Проворные пальцы следовали путём ветра от живота вверх и по груди, задевая чувствительные соски, и из горла вырвался стон, Джон дёрнулся, двинув бёдрами, обхваченными сильными ногами.

Под бледной кожей ощущались упругие мышцы: тело Шерлока двигалось вместе с ним, всегда оставаясь вне досягаемости. Аналитический блеск в мятежном взгляде померк, сменившись опаляющим жаром. Шерлок казался таинственным силуэтом, высвеченным солнцем за спиной — призрак обещания.

Это было не по-настоящему, и мысли Джона заполнила дымка сожаления, когда он протянул руки, чтобы провести от костлявых коленей вверх по бёдрам, отклоняя Шерлока назад, чтобы тот снова оседлал его — нагой, тяжело дышащий. Под кончиками пальцев пробегала лёгкая дрожь, и Джон наблюдал, как нежные веки наполовину опустились, оставляя лишь серебряный отблеск между тёмными ресницами.

Шерлок обхватил руки Джона, и на какое-то мгновение показалось, что даже во сне он их отбросит.

— Пожалуйста? — взмолился Джон, пытаясь дышать, несмотря на тёплую волну желания, стремительно затопившую тело. В груди стало тяжело, когда Шерлок улыбнулся, накрыл пальцами костяшки Джона и направил его прикосновения. Мозолистые ладони скользили по изгибам бёдер, а потом нырнулся к тёмному таинственному уголку между ногами Шерлока.

Они застонали вместе единым звуком страстного желания, и Джон закрыл глаза, когда возбуждение Шерлока оставило влажные следы на его ладони. Жёсткие волосы щекотали костяшки, когда Джон снова провёл ладонью по всей длине, ощущая, как стал твёрдым и собственный прижатый к животу член. Джон потерялся в дрожи желания Шерлока.

Снаружи начался дождь, холодная вода билась о засушливую землю, превращая мир в бурлящие жизнью джунгли. Джон не обращал внимания — слишком старательно впился зубами в губу, чтобы не закричать, когда пальцы Шерлока теми же движениями обхватили член Джона.

Но в желании Шерлока было нечто большее, чем возбуждённый член. Джон чувствовал её, свежую влажность, и скользнул пальцами вниз по члену Шерлока и обратно. Снаружи гремел гром, но Джон слышал лишь стоны Шерлока — тихие, насыщенные, нечто среднее между всхлипом и воплем, стоило только пальцам коснуться мягкого, скользкого жара.

Содрогнувшиеся мышцы живота Шерлока, внезапное аханье — всё казалось настолько реальным, что Джон мог почти почувствовать это на языке. Электричество гудело в венах и заволакивало разум, затмевая всё, кроме всепоглощающего желания вжаться в томящееся тело Шерлока. Невозможно было дышать, невозможно думать ни о чём, кроме болезненно напряжённого члена и сдавленных стонов удовольствия Шерлока.

Джон приподнялся, отчаянно желая перевернуть их и подмять под себя это длинное тело, но в тот же миг, как дёрнулись его бёдра, иллюзия развеялась. Зажатый между животом и матрасом член болел, и Джон засунул руку за пояс пижамных штанов, где уже всё было мокро от смазки. Страсть скопилась шаровой молнией возле поясницы, и он сжал зубы, со стоном вбиваясь себе в кулак.

Голос вырвался из горла хриплым удивлённым вскриком. Тело прошило оргазмом, и, не успев даже вдохнуть, Джон мощно кончил, потерявшись в ослепительной силе ощущений.

Перед глазами взрывались звёзды, кровь стучала в ушах. Каждый вдох хрипом врывался в опалённое горло, и Джон облизнул губы, ощущая мускус и желание, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

Пальцы сжались вокруг члена, и позвоночник прошило очередной вспышкой жара, заставляя корчиться на боку, потому что облегчение распалось на вспышки боли.

— Боже, — простонал Джон, пытаясь не думать о том, какой бардак навёл. Штаны прилипли к коже, он сдвинул руку и нахмурился, осознав какое-то отличие. Стояк никуда не делся, член горел под прикосновением, а яйца поджались, но было ещё какое-то дополнительно давление, и Джон провёл пальцами по незнакомому изгибу плоти.

Он обхватил рукой узел, и в воздухе повис стон. Ошибки быть не могло, это не было то зачаточное набухание, которое доводилось испытывать альфам в самом начале полового созревания, эдакая проверка организма и чуть больше. Нет, теперь это был полностью сформированный узел, набухшая ткань, подталкивающая нервы к поверхности, чтобы максимизировать наслаждение в тот момент, когда он сцепится с омегой.

С омегой вроде Шерлока.

Джон словно к оголённому проводу прикоснулся. Глубокий вдох — и вот он уже на ногах, в груди тесно, ноздри раздуваются. Это был сон, точно, наверняка. Не было никаких джунглей, не было Шерлока, но кое-что осталось, и тело пело, наполняясь ощущениями от обоняния.

Шёпот запаха, лишь намёк, но и этого хватило. Он осел в горле и ускорил биение сердца. Рот наполнился слюной, заставляя сглотнуть, а глаза зажмурились, чтобы насладиться ощущениями. Воздух в квартире больше не полнился нотками приближающейся бури. Он кричал запахом земли после дождей, сочной и влажной, спелой и плодородной.

Джон распахнул дверь в спальню, не обращая внимания на запятнанные штаны и неспадающее возбуждение. Не замечая ступеней, слетел с лестницы, жёсткое дерево и грубый ковёр не имели никакого значения, лишь взгляд ощупывал гостиную, залитую молочным предрассветным сиянием.

Пусто. Никакой бездельно лежащей фигуры со сложенными в фальшивой набожности ладонями. Никакого силуэта возле зеркала, разглядывающего прикреплённые к гладкой поверхности документы. Комната была свободна от человеческого присутствия, как и кухня, и Джон обшарил оба помещения взглядом, после чего прошагал к спальне Шерлока и толкнул дверь, ощущая, как сердце толкало по венам густую кровь, а голова полнилась гулом.

Тут запах был сильнее. Взгляду предстал разорённый алтарь постели, но Шерлока в её глубинах не было. Валялась смятая подушка, одеяло казалось комком перьев и хлопка, до основания пропитанных запахом, на который и пришёл Джон. Боже, ему хотелось зарыться в это одеяло, втянуть запах в лёгкие и никогда не отпускать. 

Он пошатнулся, и какое-то призрачное движение на краю зрения привлекло его внимание. Резкий поворот головы — и шею прошило вспышкой боли. Тело подалось вперёд в готовности напасть, но это был не Шерлок. Ушло нелепо много времени, чтобы осознать, что Джон ощетинился на собственное отражение в зеркале на створке гардероба — угрожал собственному образу.

Шок ударил словно ледяная вода по лицу, и Джон отшатнулся, врезался в стену спальни. Слой краски ощущался гладкой границей под спиной, и он зажал ладонью нос, пытаясь высвободить разум из плена гормональной трясины похоти. Какого чёрта он творил?

Джон застонал, поджав губы и задержав дыхание. Тело заполнилось ужасом, принёсшим с собой обжигающие искры отвращения. Выражение лица у его отражения не принадлежало ни обеспокоенному другу, ни заботливому любовнику. Это было лицо охотника — беспощадного и безразличного к доводам рассудка. Ему нужно было лишь найти Шерлока, и не для того чтобы удостовериться в его безопасности, а чтобы схватить, прижать и вогнать в него член. Пометить его. Челюсть ломило от желания укусить, а стояк раздражительно напоминал о себе. 

Жадно глотнув воздух, Джон открыл рот, пытаясь не вдыхать отравляющую атмосферу больше нужного. Он почти подошёл к окну, собираясь открыть его и впустить свежий воздух, чтобы можно было подумать, но уже прикоснувшись ладонью к стеклу, засомневался в своих действиях. Как быстро выветрятся феромоны Шерлока? Что если они подействуют на других альф?

В груди дрожало рычание, и он сглотнул этот острый звук, опустив лицо в руки и пытаясь вырвать себя из тонкого собственнического забытья. В теле бурлили эмоции, опаляя изнутри, и Джон сжал зубы, пытаясь пересилить требования тела увещеваниями разума.

Спустя несколько минут буря в крови поулеглась, и Джон остался стоять у стены безвольной развалиной. Сглотнув, он старался и дальше дышать ртом и разлепил веки, чтобы осмотреться в комнате и впервые заметить свидетельства, до того пропущенные.

Гардероб был распахнут, сияя целым рядом обнажённых вешалок, с которых поспешно сдёрнули одежду. Ящики выдвинуты, их содержимое беспорядочно валялось вокруг, одна из картин лежала на полу под углом — кто-то задел её плечом. Джон упал на колени и заглянул под кровать — там не обнаружилось сумки, в которую Шерлок паковал вещи, если ради расследования приходилось покидать Лондон.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Джон метнулся обратно в гостиную и проверил крючки возле двери. Его куртка висела в одиночестве, а пальто и след простыл.

Шерлок ушёл.

Паника кулаком врезалась в грудь, и Джон подавил всхлип. Он огляделся в поисках записки, намёка, хоть чего-то… Не похоже, чтобы Шерлока забрали силой — похитители не стали бы задерживаться, чтобы собрать вещи, — но это не значило, что он покинул квартиру по собственной воле. И даже если так, значит, пиресус либо уже наступил, либо стремительно приближался. Шерлок теперь что, был где-то в Лондоне, один, уязвимый перед один бог знает сколькими другими альфами?

— Господи. — Он запустил пальцы в волосы, не видя ничего, что могло бы помочь. Ни обрывка бумаги, ни единого слова утешения убористым почерком, лишь пустая квартира.

Вспышка озарения заставила замереть на лестнице, дрожащие руки обхватили телефон и нажали на вызов. Он звонил не Шерлоку, потому что сумасшедший засранец и в лучшие дни трубку не брал, а его брату. У Майкрофта были глаза повсюду, и Джону было наплевать, даже если вся МИ-6 видела, как он словно одержимый шарахался по квартире в липнущих к паху в очевидном доказательстве штанах. Важно было одно: Шерлок.

— Скажи, что он в безопасности. — Не давая Майкрофту шанса поздороваться, слова вырвались потоком, как только вызов был принят. — Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что он в безопасности.

На мгновение повисло молчание, и сердце Джон сжалось в груди, пока он молился о том, чтобы Майкрофт не спросил, о чём он вообще говорит. Но прошло мгновение, и Джон облегчённо обмяк, когда слуха достиг ответ.

— Он в безопасности, Джон.

Ощутив слабость в коленях, Джон опустился на край матраса.

— Слава богу. Я уж думал…

Он сбился с мысли и покачал головой. Может, Майкрофт видел его через какую-то камеру, а может, и нет, но это не имело значения. Поток страхов поутих, больше не утягивая его под их течение, и Джон сконцентрировался на дыхании, пытаясь успокоить дрожащие руки.

— Я отправил машину сразу же, как только он позвонил. Водитель-бета, женщина, одна из самых доверенных. Он понимал, что больше не может оставаться в Лондоне.

Сердце пропустило удар. Отсутствие Шерлока уже ощущалось ледяной болью в груди. Джон таращился на ковёр, размышляя, вышел ли Шерлок за дверь с пониманием, что может больше никогда сюда не вернуться. Наверное, так и было, но у Джона это в голове не укладывалось. Он попытался представить себе квартиру без него, но картинка осыпалась словно мокрый песок.

— И что теперь? — пробормотал он.

— Полагаю, это уже зависит в основном от вас. — Голос Майкрофта звучал уверенно и жёстко. — Встречаемся в «Диогене» через час. Мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить.

Не дожидаясь ответа, в динамике повисла тишина, и Джон отвёл телефон от уха, недоумённо глядя на экран. Отчасти он ожидал услышать от Майкрофта, что его участие в жизни Шерлока окончено — удобство, утратившее полезность. И слава богу, что это опасение было ошибочным. У Майкрофта был план, и если Джон мог хоть как-то в нём поучаствовать, он с готовностью ухватится за любую возможность.

Вскочив на ноги, Джон отбросил телефон в сторону и поспешил в ванную, где включил душ и разделся, прежде чем нырнуть под ледяной водопад. Упрямая эрекция наконец спала, узел ужался до нормальных размеров, так что о нём напоминала лишь покрасневшая чувствительная кожа. Всё тело ощущалось медным проводом, готовым вспыхнуть раскалённым свечением, стоит только пустить ток. Джон не единожды нечаянно вдыхал воздух носом, и хотя во влажной ванной запах Шерлока был очень слабым, его было достаточно, чтобы ноги слабо подгибались.

Джону хотелось бы сказать, что всё это не повлияло на него так, как он боялся, что он оказался выше основных инстинктов, но это была бы очевидная ложь. Боже, Джон даже не пытался себя контролировать. Если бы Шерлок оказался в квартире…

Джон зажмурился, а мысли затопило беспорядочной массой пылающих фантазий — порнографический поток, из-за которого пришлось упереться ладонью в кафель, лишь бы не упасть.

Шерлок его остановил бы? Оттолкнул бы Джон или же притянул к себе, слишком потерявшись в терзающих тело требовательных инстинктах?

Джон выругался и помотал головой, закручивая краны. Размышлять об этом всё равно не имело никакого смысла. Шерлок поступил разумно. Майкрофт сказал, что Шерлок уехал из Лондона, но Джон слышал невысказанную правду. Население города к побегу Шерлока особого отношения не имело. Дело было в исполнении обещания.

Шерлок поклялся, что не поставит Джона в такое положение, когда ему придётся сражаться с собственными половыми инстинктами, и сдержал слово. Теперь Джону предстояло сдержать своё. Он сказал, что приложит все усилия, чтобы помочь, и сказал это всерьёз. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у Майкрофта появились какие-то идеи на тему того, как улучшить ситуацию.

Джон наскоро вытерся, почистил зубы и побрился, в спешке порезав челюсть. Натянув первую попавшуюся одежду, он сунул пижаму в груду другого белья и спустился на первый этаж, чтобы запустить стиральную машину. Пока мыльная вода смывала свидетельства его недавнего состояния, Джон подхватил телефон, бумажник и ключи и накинул куртку.

Дёрнув на себя входную дверь, а потом с силой захлопнув её за собой, Джон резво развернулся налево и удивлённо охнул, потому что врезался в кого-то. Он озадаченно пошатнулся, но потом его уверенной рукой поддержали под плечо, и Джон, моргнув, уставился на Лестрейда.

— Прости, — сказал инспектор и отдёрнул ладонь, словно обжёгшись. — Я просто хотел… — Он махнул рукой на квартиру и отступил назад, когда Джон сдвинулся, жёстко ограждая 221Б от Грега. — Ты в порядке?

— Тебе нельзя наверх. — Джон изогнул шею, выглядывая поверх плеча инспектора припаркованную у бордюра чёрную машину, а потом вспомнил, что Майкрофт ничего такого не обещал. Взгляд сместился на сверкающие фарами утренние машины, высматривая такси. — Всё равно смысла нет. Шерлок ушёл. Мне нужно добраться в клуб «Диоген». Его брат ждёт.

— Ушёл? — Лестрейд схватил Джона за локоть. — Куда ушёл? Его похитили?

— Нет, он… Он в порядке. Просто… ушёл. — Джон сглотнул, мотая головой, и выругался, когда такси проехало мимо. — Я не знаю, когда он вернётся. Дело…

— Да к чёрту это дело, — ответил Грег, хлопнув Джона по руке обратной стороной ладони, и дёрнул головой к началу улицы. — Идём. Я припарковался за углом. Подброшу до клуба. Просветишь меня по пути.

Он сунул руку в карман и на ходу вытащил ключи, сохраняя молчание, пока они не сели в машину и не закрыли за собой двери. Преображение было моментальным. Джону пришлось бы ослепнуть, чтобы не заметить. Здесь, в месте, которое считал целиком и полностью своим, Грег расправил плечи и напряг челюсть, став куда более властным, чем Джон видел его за последние несколько дней.

— У него началась течка? — спросил Лестрейд, заводя мотор, и стиснул руки на руле.

— Пиресус, — поправил Джон и, склонив голову, уставился на собственные руки. — Во всяком случае, я так думаю. Может, он только начался. Не знаю. Утром я проснулся и…

— Что ты сделал?

Грег процедил эти три слова сквозь сжатые зубы, и Джон вдруг осознал, что заперт в движущейся машине с другим альфой, которого слабым назвать было невозможно. Выражение лица Лестрейда стало жёстким и беспощадным, и Джон вздрогнул, примирительно вскинув руки.

— Ничего, Грег. Ничего. Шерлок к тому времени уже ушёл. Если бы… — Он пожал плечами, а его голос звучал хрипло и низко. — Я не знаю. Это неважно. Мне просто нужно убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

В воздухе повис дрожащий выдох Грега, и он сместился на сидении, отняв одну руку от руля, чтобы почесать за ухом.

— Прости, мне… нужно было удостовериться, — пояснил он. — Я не хотел ни на что намекать, то есть хотел, но… — Грег шумно фыркнул. — Забудь. Если бы ты какими-то своими действиями вынудил Шерлока сбежать, то явно попытался бы спрятаться от Майкрофта, а не бежал к нему на поболтать. Просто, учитывая, как ты себя вёл, я подумал, может, Шерлок тебя достал. В смысле, больше чем обычно.

Джон хмуро уставился на потёртую приборную панель и облизнул губы.

— В каком смысле, «как я себя вёл»?

— Да ладно тебе! — пробормотал Грег и повернул направо. — Когда я к вам на днях заходил и разговаривал с Шерлоком, у тебя постоянно был такой вид, словно ты мне сейчас нос сломаешь, лишь бы я не мог дышать тем же воздухом. — Не обращая внимания на слабые протесты Джона, он продолжил: — Ни чаю, ни поболтать, каждая улыбка как оскал. Ты не хотел, чтобы я был там. Даже Салли заметила.

— Это Донован я выгнать хотел. И неудивительно, учитывая, что она чуть ли не обвинила Шерлока в убийстве!

— Да срать ты на неё хотел. Ну, как только она высказалась, — поправил инспектор. — Тебе на нервы действовал именно я, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять причину.

Джон приоткрыл рот, безмолвно перебирая воспоминания. Теперь, когда он об этом упомянул, инспектор вёл себя до странного тихо, занимал место меньше обычного и старался держаться на расстоянии. И это приносило удовлетворение, испытывать которое, как Джон теперь понимал, было неправильно. Он не должен был ощущать самодовольство при виде сжавшегося, всем поведением выражающего подчинение друга — только не когда сам стал тому причиной. Тогда Джон даже не заметил, а теперь вспомнил вопрос, заданный ему Шерлоком после ухода Грега.

«Ты даже не понимаешь, что делаешь это, да?»

Он не единожды просил пояснить, но Шерлок хранил молчание. Должно быть, дело было именно в этом. Боже, что ещё Джон натворил? Неужели его поведение изменялось с каждым прошедшим днём восстановления Шерлока? Неужели Шерлок отстранился именно из-за этого? Не из-за дела, а из-за того, что видел, что происходит с Джоном?

— Ты правда не замечал?

Джон покачал головой, разглядывая машины вокруг.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Грег недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Мне моё лицо в нынешнем виде нравится. В тот же миг, как вошёл в квартиру, я понял: что-то изменилось. Запах это сразу выдавал, но раз уж ты впустил нас, я подумал, что всё нормально. Если бы я только знал, насколько это выведет тебя из равновесия, я бы и шагу в квартиру не шагнул.

Джон потёр ладонью лоб, прижав язык к зубам, прежде чем заговорить.

— Это был естественный запах Шерлока, возвращающийся по мере разрушения связи. У меня не было никаких причин так себя… — Он щёлкнул пальцами, а потом сжал переносицу. — Я не знаю, что со мной не так.

— Не знаешь? — Инспектор постучал большим пальцем по рулевому колесу с таким видом, будто сомневался, стоит ли высказать свои мысли. — Послушай, никто никому не навредил. А мне следовало подумать, прежде чем соваться к вам на порог, — пробормотал он наконец. — Я и так сомневался, но Донован может быть достаточно убедительной, если постарается.

Грег поёрзал, ремень безопасности скрипнул у него на груди, и они соскользнули в тихие обрамлённые деревьями улицы возле «Диогена».

— А что касается тебя. Шерлок — твой друг, твой сосед и бог знает что ещё, но суть в том, что он — твой. — Из горла Джона вырвался протестующий хрип, но инспектор безжалостно продолжил: — Он был твоим с вашей первой встречи, ну или почти сразу же после неё. Так же, как ты — его.

— Мы не… — Джон оборвал себя на полуслове, поймав брошенный Грегом в его сторону раздражённый взгляд.

— Да неважно, кто вы друг другу. Я вот что пытаюсь сказать: неудивительно, что вся эта срань со связью на тебя повлияла, сделала агрессивным в отношении других альф и усилила стремление защитить Шерлока. Будь ты бетой, думаешь, твой поведение так уж сильно отличалось бы, когда я вошёл в квартиру? Я альфа, а значит, угроза. Шерлок — несвязанная омега, а значит, находится в опасности. Ты бы среагировал точно так же. Конец истории.

Джон зажал глаз ладонью, понимая, к чему клонил Грег, но его реакции как беты были бы рациональными и не подверженными сверкающей дымке хищнического собственничества, намертво засевшего где-то внизу живота. Он смог бы видеть и анализировать собственное поведение, вместо того чтобы как всегда слепо его не замечать.

— А что если угроза — я? — спросил Джон, высказав ворочавшийся в горле отвратительный вопрос. — Что тогда? Я так беспокоился, что когда у Шерлока начнётся пиресус, мне придётся бороться за удержание самоконтроля, но я даже не пытался. Утром я целых пять минут обшаривал пустую квартиру, прежде чем понял, что делаю. Разве этим я хоть сколько-то отличаюсь от… — Он оборвал себя, едва способный выговорить имя Александра так, чтобы грубое ворчание в горле не превратилось в рычание. — От этого ублюдка?

— Насколько я слышал, Каннингему на ум в принципе не могла прийти мысль о том, чтобы остановиться. — Грег завернул за последний угол и остановился напротив грандиозного фасада клуба. Двигатель затих с тихим ворчанием, и инспектор потёр глаза, а потом сочувственно посмотрел на Джона. — Я тебе вот совсем не завидую, особенно твой ситуации, но ты не можешь продолжать себя грызть. — Его губы сложились в кривую улыбку. — Это часть твоей натуры, и я знаю… Я знаю, что тому, что некоторые альфы творят с омегами, нет оправдания. Более того, это знаешь и ты. И вот тут огромное отличие.

Он потёр пальцем нос, а потом добавил:

— Кроме того, ты разве не научился контролировать себя? Похоже, ты с этим справляешься гораздо лучше большинства.

Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза, не впервые желая, чтобы всё не было так сложно. Во всяком случае, инспектор поднял важную тему. Всё это, все его самоуничижительные сожаления о собственных ошибках, целиком и полностью основывались на желании помогать Шерлоку.

— Спасибо. — Он открыл глаза и с лёгкой хмуростью посмотрел на Грега. — Я просто… не понимаю. Ты сказал, что тогда смог уловить перемены в запахе Шерлока сразу же, как только вошёл в квартиру?

— Ага, — протянул Грег, настороженно глядя на Джона.

— И ты на это не среагировал, во всяком случае, не как я. Ты не вломился в личное пространство Шерлока, ничего подобного. — Джон прищурился. — Почему?

Инспектор кашлянул и потянулся в карман за никотиновыми пластырями, а потом нахмурился, осознав, что коробка оказалась пустой.

— Да ты бы мне голову снёс, если бы я попытался к нему приблизиться, — напомнил он. — Ну или Шерлок бы тебя опередил.

Грег глубоко вдохнул и поспешил объясниться:

— А в остальном… не знаю. В смысле, мне нравится Шерлок, просто не так, как тебе. Конечно, запах был странным, и из-за этого хотелось подойти поближе, пусть даже чтобы просто распознать отличия, но всё равно было ощущение, что у меня оставался выбор, а здравый смысл советовал не рисковать. Возможно, для тебя всё было иначе, потому что вы с ним ближе. — Он приподнял бровь, читая бог знает что на лице Джона. — Порядок?

— Ага. — Губы Джона дёрнулись в слабой улыбке, пока он обдумывал слова Грега, желая только узнать какие-то конкретные факты, чтобы успокоить мысли.

Спустя несколько минут он покачал головой, откладывая в сторону озадаченность. Об этом можно будет побеспокоиться и потом. А в этот момент важнейшим приоритетом был Шерлок, и Джон ничем не смог бы ему помочь, сидя в машине инспектора. Он уже хотел было потянуться к ручке, когда его остановило прикосновение к локтю — лёгкое похлопывание, но этого хватило, чтобы заставить его обернуться.

— Пока ты не ушёл, сделай одолжение? Спроси, может ли Майкрофт передать Шерлоку сообщение? — Грег пожал плечами. — Я уже писал ему, но велики шансы, что он даже не прочитал. Мне кажется, ему захочется узнать, что Элси Джейкобс, похоже, вне подозрений. На самом деле, она сказала, что если бы ей предложили сделать ставку на то, кто убрал Каннингема, она бы поставила на тебя.

Джон ворчливо фыркнул.

— Я бы не стал морочиться с грязными наркотиками. Я бы просто пристрелил его.

— Забавно, Салли именно так и сказала. Отчего эта Джейкобс только рассмеялась. У нас нет полных оснований убрать её из подозреваемых, как и предъявить ей обвинение, нет ни алиби, ни мотива. Однако должен сказать, что она больше времени задавала вопросы, чем отвечала на них. — Грег потёр ладонью затылок. — Она пообещала поспрашивать, вдруг ей удастся разузнать что-нибудь до того, как появится следующий труп. Мы будем присматривать за ней по возможности, хотя это задачка не из лёгких.

— Я постараюсь передать Шерлоку. Спасибо, Грег. За то, что подвёз, и вообще за всё.

— Конечно. Напиши мне, ладно? Не держи в неведении. — В чертах лицах инспектора проглядывалось искреннее беспокойство, и Джон согласно кивнул, выскользнул из машины и захлопнул за собой дверцу. Он помахал на прощание, и серебристая машина тронулась с места, покатилась дальше по улице и вскоре скрылась из виду.

В галерее его ждали двое вышколенных молчаливых швейцаров. Они не проронили ни слова, ведя его через клуб, всё ещё пустой при слабом свете утреннего солнца. Не было ещё и девяти часов, хотя Джон прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли кто-то из постоянных посетителей «Диогена» придерживался стандартных рабочих часов.

Махагоновые двери раскрылись в оформленное книжными стеллажами любимое прибежище Майкрофта. Сумерки смягчал свет единственной настольной лампы, двери тихо закрылись за спиной, и Джон удивлённо замер, глядя на человека в кресле.

Майкрофт, казалось, и не заметил его прибытия. Он сидел за столом, уперев в него локти и запустив пальцы в волосы, с неотрывным вниманием изучая документ перед собой. Не было пиджака, расстёгнутый жилет лежал рядом, а рукава были закатаны. Тени синяками залегли под глазами, а на челюсти проглядывали недобритые места. Майкрофт, казалось, похудел с их последней встречи — сильнее выделился подбородок.

Джон откашлялся и приподнял брови, когда Майкрофт ошарашенно вскинул голову и уставился на него. В конце концов осознание разгладило черты его лица, и он откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза рукой, а потом махнул на ближайшее кресло.

— Мои извинения, доктор Уотсон. Не хотите присесть?

Кожа скрипнула под весом, и Джон смотрел, как Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, взял со стола бокал с виски и осушил остатки. Напряжённые складки обрамляли рот и прорезали лоб, а кожа казалась серой от недосыпа.

— Государственные дела? — спросил Джон, показав на бумаги.

— К сожалению, нет. — Майкрофт с лёгким стуком отставил бокал, обошёл стол вокруг и присел на него. — Всё это относится к текущей ситуации Шерлока. Я неизменно предпринимал попытки договориться с Каннингемами насчёт освобождения Шерлока и несколько раз за последние десять дней встречался с матерью-альфой.

— И? — Джон подался вперёд и схватился за колени, ощущая, как сердце билось где-то возле горла.

Майкрофт склонил голову и глубоко вдохнул через нос.

— Чувства, — пробормотал он, и его губы скривились в отвращении. — Вне зависимости от представленных доказательств Патриция Каннингем не способна признать действия своего сына. Её горе кажется довольно искренним, и я боюсь, что оно затуманивает её обычно крепкое суждение. Её действиям… — Майкрофт покачал головой, — …не хватает рациональности. Вчера семья выдвинула требования.

Джон прищурился.

— И что это значит?

— В данном случае это значит, что мне запрещается общаться с ними напрямую. Всё должно осуществляться через законных представителей, и это позволит им растянуть процесс на сколь угодно долгое время. Подозреваю, что они хотят заморозить ситуацию до тех пор, пока Шерлока по контракту не можно будет забрать из-под моей опеки.

Широкие плечи поникли, и пальцы до белых костяшек сжались вокруг края стола. 

— Ты… — Джон поджал губы, качая головой. — Да ты из-за кулис половиной грёбаной страны руководишь. И ты искренне заявляешь, что помочь Шерлоку не в твоей власти?

В светлых глазах вспыхнуло ледяное презрение.

— Ничего такого я не говорил.

Майкрофт протянул руку и позвонил в маленький серебряных колокольчик, а потом невыразительно улыбнулся подоспевшему швейцару, попросив принести чайник чаю. Как только швейцар ушёл, Майкрофт продолжил.

— Требование — лишь заминка, не более того. Мы даже сможем воспользоваться им в своих интересах. Моё положение позволяет мне настроить сеть людей, сочувствующих ситуации омег. Знакомый судья выписал ответное предписание, на следующие три месяца запрещающее семье забрать Шерлока из-под моей опеки. — По губам Майкрофта скользнул призрак улыбки. — От меня потребовалось доказать, на чём основывалось встречное требование.

Джон нахмурился, тщательно обдумывая слова Майкрофта. Он знал, что тот часто работал в тенях, за дымовой завесой, а теперь пытался понять, каким образом это могло сыграть им на руку.

— Я постарался сделать так, чтобы основанием стали мои обвинения в домашнем насилии. — Майкрофт ухмыльнулся, и в его взгляде читалось злобное удовлетворение. — Если бы Каннингемы постарались это оспорить, им пришлось бы ответить на обвинения, а это заставило бы их среагировать на доказательства. Поскольку всё идёт по внутренним правовым каналам, так же это удерживает дело вне поля зрения общественности.

— То есть это компромисс? — Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ты не раздуваешь скандал, который может вскрыть всю подноготную этого дела и потенциально усложнить ситуацию Шерлока, но при этом рассказываешь всё третьей стороне. Этому судье.

— А ещё доверенным правовым консультантам. Я не выйду за пределы этого круга, пока не получу чёткое указание для обратного, но это загоняет Каннингемов в тупик. Они не могут получить Шерлока. Только если не ответят на выдвинутые мной обвинения, которые они упорно не желают признавать.

Джон склонил голову и прикусил губу.

— А у нас есть время на такие игры? Шерлок уже впал в пиресус.

Майкрофт согласно хмыкнул и пресно улыбнулся принёсшему поднос с чаем швейцару, который тут же молча удалился. Майкрофт налил исходящую паром жидкость в изящную чашку из китайского фарфора, а потом наполнил и свою, после чего задумчиво помешал ложечкой молоко.

— И в самом деле, как минимум на две недели раньше, чем предполагалось. — Его взгляд метнулся к лицу Джона. — Есть предположения, чем можно это объяснить, доктор Уотсон?

Джон даже не задумывался об этом дольше наполненного паникой мгновения, а теперь уставился в свой чай с молоком и покачал головой.

— Разве это имеет значение?

— Возможно, вам стоит спросить его самому.

— Ну и когда это случится? — вскинулся Джон, его чашка звякнула об стол перед ним. — Через неделю? Месяц? Дольше? Я не могу находиться рядом с ним, когда он… — Слова умерли на губах, когда Майкрофт взял со стола полиэтиленовый пакет, запечатанный под ваккумом, а внутри лежал блистер, помеченный наименованием неизвестного Джону бренда. — Что это?

— Пентрапензон. Это ингибитор, который мы даём нашим агентам. Очень мощный и легко переносимый, он предоставляет альфам безопасный уровень контроля над собственной возможной реакцией на омегу. — Майкрофт протянул пакетик Джон и наблюдал, как тот изучает содержимое. — Есть три различных варианта дозировки. Самая сильная сведёт все инстинкты альфы к нулю. Именно она вам и нужна — зелёные таблетки. Внутри есть листовка с перечнем побочных эффектов.

Джон смотрел, ощущая, как в груди мощно бьётся надежда.

— И зачем они мне нужны? — напряжённо поинтересовался он.

— Потому что Шерлоку нужно вот это. — Майкрофт поднял к свету лампы маленькую склянку с жидкостью и чуть наклонил. — Я выторговал ему время, но он должен быть способен им воспользоваться. Его будущее — его выбор. Он должен решить, что делать дальше, и как можно скорее, чтобы мы смогли запустить механизм достижения его желаний.

— Он не чувствовал себя способным осмыслить варианты даже до того, как начался пиресус. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что теперь у него сил прибавилось? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.

— Нет. Оставленный на милость собственной несвязанной биологии, мой брат оказывается заключённым во всё нарастающий цикл сильных сексуальных потребностей и глубокого неудовлетворения, не в силах каким-либо образом прислушаться к голосу разума. Это остановит пиресус, позволяя Шерлоку вернуться в своё нормальное состояние, во всяком случае, хоть на какое-то время. У него будет примерно семьдесят два часа на то, чтобы нормально подумать.

Джон резко втянул воздух, не зная, с чего начать. Вопросы толпились в голове, и он несколько раз бесплодно открывал рот, прежде чем ему наконец удалось заговорить.

— Я не понимаю. А почему ему должен это отдать именно я? Ты не мог принести это на Бейкер-стрит? Он вообще об этом знает?

Майкрофт согласно склонил голову.

— Основные фармацевтические гипотезы были сформулированы самим Шерлоком примерно пятнадцать лет назад. Однако есть огромное различие между смешиванием нескольких травок и производством подобных медикаментов. Оно было только недавно разработано, и официально его ещё не существует. — Он протянул склянку, с лёгкостью передавая её Джону. — Субстанция не прошла испытание. И если в теории мы знаем, как она должна сработать, то на практике…

— Это опасно. — Джон сглотнул, качая головой. — Если Шерлок примет эту штуку, ему нужно будет находиться под постоянным медицинским наблюдением. — Мозг наконец поспел за тем, что говорил рот, и Джон неверяще зажмурился. — Это должен быть кто-то с квалификацией для работы в сфере здоровья омег, Майкрофт. Не я!

Человек напротив него приподнял бровь, а потом перевёл взгляд на обутые в броги ступни.

— Вы единственный, кому я доверяю. Основному фармацевтическому сообществу об этой субстанции знать нельзя. Я боюсь, что если мы пригласим кого-то не заинтересованного в благополучии Шерлока лично, о существовании лекарства может стать известно общественности. Даже ваш друг, Майк Стэмфорд, не безупречен.

— А я безупречен, что ли?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него как на идиота и поджал тонкие губы.

— Когда вы позвонили сегодня утром, я был готов отмахиваться от требований рассказать о местонахождении Шерлока. И всё же даже в минуту мощного физического и психологического стресса вашим единственным беспокойством оставалась безопасность моего брата. Вы сами подтвердили свою надёжность, Джон. Если Шерлок примет это лекарство, а он это сделает, ему понадобится врач под рукой. Кроме того, — Майкрофт помедлил и, кашлянув, постучал пальцами по столу, — мне легче, когда вы рядом с ним. Полагаю, вы чувствуете примерно то же самое.

Тут отрицать было бы бесполезно. Джон не мог предугадать реакцию Шерлока на пиресус и не был уверен, что тот в приступе отчаяния не решится на какой-нибудь поспешный поступок. Джон постоянно вспоминал лекции по теме депрессии со времён учёбы, думал о статистике суицидов при первых признаках выздоровления. Люди с сильным течением заболевания часто бывают слишком вялыми и апатичными, чтобы задуматься о нанесении себе физического вреда, но как только биохимия мозга начинает стабилизироваться, они чувствуют в себе способность к действию.

Он не хотел думать, что с Шерлоком может случиться подобное, но эта мысль постоянно скреблась в уголках разума, и одного взгляда на Майкрофта хватило, чтобы понять: Джон в этом страхе был не одинок.

— Он сейчас один?

— По всему периметру расставлены охранники. Конечно же, все без исключения беты, но сам он изолирован в доме. Если он заболеет или решит причинить себе вред, нет никаких гарантий, что они смогут достаточно поспешно оказать ему помощь.

Выбора не было. Джон принял решение в ту же минуту, когда Майкрофт протянул ему таблетки. Они были страховкой, единственным, что могло нейтрализовать любой неприглядный аспект его реакций. Они требовались для того, чтобы он мог быть с Шерлоком — не как альфа, но как друг.

Пальцы сжались вокруг склянки, а потом Джон положил её в карман. Фольгированная упаковка ингибиторов хрустнула в руке, он выдавил одну таблетку и проглотил не запивая, прежде чем вообще прочитать листовку.

— Разве не стоило заняться этим в первую очередь? — спросил Майрофт, пока Джон пробегал взглядом список побочных эффектов, но в голосе его звучало больше веселья, чем тревоги.

Джон ворчливо фыркнул и смыл вязкий привкус изо рта остатками чая.

— Да наплевать, пока оно действует как надо. А теперь ты. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Майкрофта. — Садись и рассказывай, что это лекарство должно сделать с Шерлоком. И чтобы ничего не упуская.

Майкрофт послушно подчинился и размеренно таинственным голосом описал всё, что ему было известно. Это была некая химера вытащенных из секретных лабораторий знаний, таких, о которых не знал даже премьер-министр, и Джон увлечённо слушал. Он даже не замечал течения времени, пока тихий стук не заставил обоих повернуться к двери. В кабинет Майкрофта вошёл молодой человек, у которого в одной руке была потрёпанная дорожная сумка Джона, а в другой — папка.

— О, Джошуа, благодарю. — Майкрофт забрал досье, с одобрением пролистал его, а потом посмотрел на Джона. — Я взял на себя смелость отправить людей собрать ваши вещи. Воздух в квартире также был очищен, чтобы избавить от любого намёка на физическое состояние Шерлока. — Он вздёрнул бровь, когда Джон изогнул шею, чтобы приглядеться. — Хотя, судя по этому анализу, уровень теликострона был относительно низким. Шерлок, должно быть, этого ожидал и сбежал при первых признаках пиресуса.

— И это хорошо? — спросил Джон, пытаясь не думать, каково бы ему пришлось, будь запах хоть немного сильнее.

Майкрофт уклончиво хмыкнул и взглянул на часы, а потом посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Как себя чувствуете? Есть заметные побочные эффекты?

— Запахи слабо чувствую. — Джон наморщил нос. Это удушало, но совершенно того стоило, если так он сможет помочь Шерлоку. — Примерно так было с ингибиторами, которые нам давали в армии.

— Хорошо. Возьмите. — Майкрофт протянул часть бумаг. — Это документация по лекарству. Полагаю, Шерлок захочет на неё взглянуть. В зависимости от того, насколько ухудшилось его состояние, он может подвергнуть сомнению как саму субстанцию, так и ваши мотивы. Попытайтесь не принимать это на свой счёт. О, и ещё… — Он схватил Джона за запястье и ткнул иглой в палец.

— Майкрофт, какого хрена?

Майкрофт окунул индикаторную полоску в выступившую на пальце кровь и приподнял бровь, когда цвет на ней начал меняться.

— Простите, но я лучше увижу полученное эмпирическим путём доказательство, что ваше тело реагирует так, как должно.

Джон резко втянул воздух и ждал вердикта, ощущая осевший на языке металлический привкус.

— И?

— Судя по всему, сработало. — Майкрофт скривился, прежде чем выбросить полоску, квадратики на которой окрасились яркими химическими красками. — Машина ждёт вас у входа. Водитель отвезёт вас к Шерлоку. К тому моменту, как вы доберётесь до дома, пентрапензон возымеет полный эффект. Вас снова протестируют у периметра, и только тогда позволят войти. Если будут хоть какие-то сомнения в эффективности ингибитора, вас попросят вернуться в Лондон. Охране позволено применить любые меры, требующиеся для обеспечения вашего сотрудничества. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Предельно. — Джон мрачно посмотрел в бесстрастное лицо Майкрофта, а потом поднялся на ноги, провёл рукой по волосам и подобрал оставленную Джошуа у двери сумку. — И в этом весь твой план? Мы больше ничего не можем сделать?

— А есть предложения? — спросил Майкрофт. — Я уже воспользовался всеми доступными мне стратегиями для того, чтобы добиться сговорчивости от Каннингемов. Всё, включая предложение материальной компенсации, было отклонено, хотя, учитывая некоторые уже полученные ими предложения, это, возможно, не так уж и удивительно. — Он потянулся себе за спину, взял стопку бумаг и протянул их Джону. — Поскольку на данный момент Шерлок находится под моей опекой, претенденты также подавали заявки на право связи и мне: это, конечно, незаконно, но их это не останавливает. Многие сказали, что удвоят предложение, если я смогу доказать его способность к деторождению.

Джон пялился, пытаясь дышать через потрясение одновременно от представленных на бумагах сумм и отвращения к людям, бессердечно предлагающих цену за жизнь человека.

— Тут как минимум семь цифр, — удалось выдавить ему, сжимая онемевшими пальцами ремень сумки.

— Есть люди, готовые платить просто нелепые суммы даже для скромной прибавки к престижу своей родословной. Это по большей части нувориши, желающие укрепить свои династии связями со старой аристократией. Семейство Холмс уже довольно давно известно. Кроме того, у статуса Шерлока есть некоторая уникальность. — Майкрофт откашлялся. — Омега, способная к деторождению и при этом достигшая середины четвёртого десятка без беременностей или родов — большая редкость, и оттого тем более желанна.

В любое другое время Джон позабавился бы таким взъерошенным видом всегда хладнокровного Майкрофта, но смеяться тут было не над чем.

— И что, Каннингемы не примут от тебя деньги, считая, что смогут получить больше?

— Они отказались, потому что для элитного сообщества это будет выглядеть признанием поражения, признаком слабости. Я подумывал подать заявку анонимно через посредника, но правовое требование сделало это неуместным. — Майкрофт покачал головой и махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Я не перестану предпринимать попытки, теперь через юридическую команду, чтобы сдвинуть ситуацию с мёртвой точки. Пока не узнаю, чего хочет Шерлок, большего сделать не смогу.

Джон отдал обратно отчёты, не обращая внимания на то, как шуршали бумаги в дрожащих руках.

— И теперь только от меня зависит сделать так, чтобы у него хватило сил принять решение. А что если он плохо среагирует на лекарство? Что тогда?

— У вас в сумке лежит тревожная кнопка. Нажмите её, и через несколько минут к вам на самолёте приличная моя личная команда медиков. Это лучше доступное мне решение, хотя я и понимаю, что оно не идеально. — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. — Сомневаюсь, что Шерлок будет страдать от последствий, с которыми вы не сможете справиться. Я питаю бесконечную веру в ваши способности, доктор Уотсон.

— Ну, тут ты совершенно одинок.

Джон вздохнул и оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь уместить в голове всё происходящее.

— Передашь миссис Хадсон, что мы вернёмся, как только сможем?

— Естественно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Также я прослежу, чтобы квартира осталась в сохранности и напоминала нежилую — уберут все опытные препараты моего брата и всё остальное. В сумке лежит ещё и телефон, это прямая линия для связи со мной. Надеюсь, вы будете держать меня в курсе ситуации.

Это был замаскированный под просьбу приказ, и Джон прищурился.

— Если Шерлок решит, что тебе нужно что-то знать, я прослежу, чтобы он сам всё рассказал.

Во взгляде Майкрофта промелькнуло усталое раздражение, и он щёлкнул пальцами в сторону двери.

— Тогда, полагаю, вам пора отправляться, доктор Уотсон. Чем раньше уедете, тем быстрее мы оба сможем убедиться в благополучии моего брата.

Джон отрывисто кивнул — скорее как военный, нежели как врач, — а потом развернулся и ушёл, не озабочиваясь сделать хоть немного тише свои шаги по коридорам «Диогена». Верный своему слову, Майкрофт организовал ждущую у тротуара машину. Невозмутимый водитель сказал Джону садиться на заднее сидение, забрал у него сумку и сунул её в багажник, а потом скользнул за руль. Ни приветствий, ни дружеской болтовни. Майкрофт явно платил своим сотрудникам не за говорливость, и Джон резко вдохнул, оставленные наедине со своими мыслями.

Он должен был знать, что Майкрофт спланирует всё до мельчайшей детали. Шерлок попросил о помощи, и Майкрофт ответил, предоставив безопасный транспорт и убежище. И даже больше. Возможно, ингибиторы не так уж и сложно достать, но вот суспензия для Шерлока была именно такой инновационной, какой её описал Майкрофт. Даже в документации у неё ещё не было названия — лишь загадочная аббревиатура «O.D.X».

Старший Холмс достаточно чётко пояснил, что это единственная доступная доза. Если синтезировать вещество в достаточно больших объёмах, скрывать это будет слишком сложно — и слишком опасно для карьеры работающих в тайных лабораториях людей, — и почти всё, что было на тот момент произведено, оказалось в руках у Джона.

Он лишь надеялся, что это сработает.

Машина ускоряла ход, оставляя позади оживлённые улицы Лондона и устремляясь к северному пригороду. Джон от корки до корки прочитал папку с информацией по O.D.X, сверяя факты с тем, что рассказал ему Майкрофта, и не находя никаких расхождений.

В любое другое время он был бы в восхищении. Это был очень умный аналог, который должен был временно блокировать сигналы от несвязанных рецепторов и загнать тело омеги в нейтральное состояние. Однако отсутствие тестов вызывало немалое беспокойство. В лабораториях использовали несколько базовых организмов, чтобы удостовериться в том, что вещество не оказывает незамедлительного токсического эффекта — крысы и всё такое, — а также провели пробирочные тексты, чтобы задокументировать химическую эффективность, но всё это и близко не отражало возможные реакции сложного организма человека-омеги.

Ничто из этого, начиная с воздействия на организм и заканчивая длительностью этого воздействия, не было известно наверняка, и Джон терзал зубами нижнюю губу. Шерлок не единожды намекал, что большинство слухов о психическом состоянии омеги во время пиресусов были ложью. Возможно, Майкрофт слишком бурно реагировал, основывая свои предположения на слухах вместо фактов? Возможно, Шерлок сможет обдумать своё будущее без применения сыворотки, лежащей в кармане Джона?

Джон уже подумывал не рассказывать Шерлоку о лекарстве, во всяком случае, пока не оценит ситуацию, но не успел даже додумать мысль до конца, как отмёл её. Он не мог так поступить. Шерлок не был ребёнком. Он был информированным взрослым, захваченным в ловушку неудачной биологической ситуации. Он заслуживал знать о вариантах. Если он попросит дать ему O.D.X, Джон подчинится и постарается быть рядом, чтобы нивелировать последствия, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Прошло чуть больше двух часов с тех пор, как они покинули пределы Лондона, когда гладкая машина свернула на узкие просёлочные дороги, и Джон наблюдал раскинувшиеся по обе стороны зелёные поля. Прекрасная пастораль, но Джон смог лишь скривиться, понимая, насколько Шерлоку этот вид должен быть ненавистен. Не хватало неистового потока городской жизни. Здесь всё казалось умиротворённым, а мир словно мог пройти мимо незамеченным. Машину проехала через небольшую деревушку — чуть большую, чем перекрёсток с церковью по одну сторону и прудом по другу — мимолётный проблеск сельской безмятежности.

Десять минут спустя машина начала замедлять ход, а потом свернула на длинную ровную дорогу, и Джон удивлённо вскинул брови. Это было не государственное шоссе, но покрытие оказалось не потрёпанное и без выбоин, так что кто-то явно поддерживал его в идеальном состоянии. Вокруг росли старые дубы, и Джон впервые задумался о том, куда именно едет.

Майкрофт ничего не говорил о том, где спрятался Шерлок, а Джон и не подумал спросить. Его волновало только то, как туда добраться. И только теперь он понял, что насколько далеко они уехали от основных дорог — на много миль от ближайшего города. Уединённость была нужна для безопасности Шерлока, но Джон не мог не вспомнить его описания дома Александра где-то посередине бесконечной пустоты. И это, несмотря на все окружающие красоты, никак не помогало успокоиться. Должно быть, Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно очутился в самом начале, запертый в изоляции и отрезанный от всего, за что боролся.

Путь преградили металлические ворота, и из проходной сбоку вышел мужчина в костюме. Он выглядел стройным, но сильным, и Джон без труда разглядел очертания спрятанного под пиджаком пистолета, когда охранник открыл дверцу машины и жестом показал ему выйти.

— Один момент, сэр. — Глаза ослепила вспышка, Джон удивлённо моргнул и прищурился, чтобы разглядеть экран устройства в руках охранника. Под стеклом отобразилась радужка, подтверждая его личность: безопасность Майкрофт обеспечил по полной программе. — Благодарю, доктор Уотсон. Можно вашу руку?

Он был к этому готов, но острый укол всё равно отозвался яркой вспышкой боли. На этот раз охранник наполнил его кровью крошечный шприц, а потом добавил её в какой-то раствор. Это выставило предшествующие тесты Майкрофта зачаточными, и Джон наблюдал, как его кровь закружилась в реагенте, сменяя его цвет с бледно-розового на фиолетовый.

— Отлично, сэр. Ещё кое-что, и мы впустим вас внутрь. Не могли бы вы пройти за мной?

Само по себе здание выглядело древним, сложенным из потрёпанных брёвен, но внутри на каждой стене отсвечивали экраны высокотехнологичных систем видеонаблюдения. Человек, представившийся именем Тони, показывал путь и привёл Джона в замкнутое помещение.

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на порог.

— Я туда не зайду, пока не скажете, зачем это нужно, — сказал он, сложив руки на груди и вздёрнув подбородок, а Тони склонил голову в недовольном согласии.

— Нам просто нужно убедиться, что ингибиторы действуют как положено, сэр. Количество химикатов в вашей крови соответствуют норме, но мы должны быть уверены, что они оказывают желаемый эффект. Несколько лет назад мы по указанию мистера Холмса — я имею в виду, мистера Майкрофта Холмса — переоборудовали подвал в нечто вроде вытяжного шкафа.

— Странные у вас занятия, — пробормотал Джон.

— Это частная резиденция, сэр, — ответил Тони. — По большей части этот подвал используется для дезинфекции и проверки посылок неизвестного происхождения, но и для этих целей он идеально подходит. Не возражаете?

Глубоко вдохнув, Джон подчинился, но не отводил взгляда от захлопнувшейся за ним двери. Позвоночник покалывало неуверенностью, но он расправил плечи, обвиняя себя в излишней подозрительности. Джон прибыл сюда по указанию Майкрофта. Просто охранники проявили впечатляющую тщательность при его проверке.

В стене открылась небольшая крышка, и Джон увидел крошечный пузырёк. Руки в перчатках вынули затычку и повернули пузырёк, чтобы Джон смог прочитать надпись на этикетке. Ну конечно, Майкрофт решил испытать его теликостроном, прежде чем подпускать хоть сколько-то близко к Шерлоку. У любого доверия есть ограничения, а Майкрофт был слишком умён, чтобы рисковать благополучием брата.

— Есть какая-то реакция? — спросил Тони, его голос раздался из динамика на стене. Когда Джон покачал головой, в голосе появились довольные нотки. — Отлично, все ваши жизненные показатели говорят об отсутствии реакции, так что, похоже, что вы полностью защищены. Мы только провентилируем помещение, а потом отпустим вас по вашим делам, сэр.

Сложив руки на груди и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Джон слушал, как воздух шипел в системе кондиционирования. К тому времени, когда Тони открыл дверь, Джон уже стоял по другую сторону и сразу же про промаршировал мимо охранника, ограничившись кратким кивком в знак неохотной благодарности, после чего направился обратно к машине. К его раздражению, водитель посмотрел на Тони, ожидая подтверждения, прежде чем подал Джону знак садиться.

— А пешком пройтись нельзя? — спросил Джон, махнув рукой на ворота, а Тони сверкнул усмешкой.

— Вы, конечно, можете, но до дома ещё полторы мили. На машине будет быстрее. Мы свяжемся с внутренним контуром и дадим им знать, что вас можно пропустить. Больше никто не встанет у вас на пути. Весь участок вокруг дома находится под наблюдением камер безопасности, но по настоянию мистера Шерлока Холмса в самом здании нет ни одной. — Неодобрение на лице Тони позволяло предположить, что наличие такого огромного слепого пятна с ним даже не обсудили, и Джон подавил улыбку при мысли о том, как Шерлок прошёлся по всему своему убежищу, вырывая с корнем камеры наблюдения. — Если понадобится помощь, в каждой комнате есть тревожная панель. Просто нажмите красную кнопку, и в течение нескольких минут кто-нибудь придёт.

— Спасибо.

— Удачи. — Интонации в голосе Тони намекали, что удача тут точно не помешает.

Джон со вздохом забрался обратно в машину и не обеспокоился пристегнуть ремень, а потом они выехали на длинную подъездную дорожку. Миновали ещё один пропускной пункт, ворота у которого распахнулись при их приближении, а потом ровный гул асфальта сменился шорохом гравия, и вскоре машина подъехала к дому.

Джон пригнул голову, разглядывая здание через ветровое стекло. Он ожидал увидеть изящные колонны и кирпичную кладку, что-нибудь строгое и пугающее, прямо-таки кричащее о богатстве владельцев. Но вместо этого солнечный свет слабо отражался от выбеленных стен и тёмных деревянных балок. Стены увивали плющ и глициния, а освинцованные ставни на окнах поблескивали, в некоторых виднелись витражи, в других — простые стёкла. Состояние карнизов позволяло предположить, что дом далеко не единожды подвергался заботливому обновлению. Дом казался местом, которое было здесь всегда — уютным и горячо любимым.

Дверца машины открылась под его прикосновением, и он выбрался из машины, а потом принял из рук водителя сумки и моргнул, когда тот протянул ему ключ.

— Сомневаюсь, что он добровольно впустит вас, — пояснил водитель и, прикоснувшись на прощание к козырьку, сел в машину и уехал, оставив Джона переминаться с ноги на ногу и продумывать наилучший вариант действий. Теперь, оказавшись на месте, он не совсем понимал, что делать дальше. Шерлок не без причины покинул Бейкер-стрит, а Джон последовал за ним без приглашения. Здесь он был вторженцем и сомневался, что Шерлок примет его с распростёртыми объятиями.

Джон подошёл к двери и подумал сначала постучать, но не зная, в каком состоянии находится Шерлок, невозможно было понять наверняка, сможет ли тот ответить, даже если захочет. Нет, уж лучше просто войти, разведать обстановку, а дальше уже действовать по ситуации.

Ключ скользнул в замочную скважину, язычки с щелчком приподнялись, и Джон вошёл в дом, вглядываясь в царивший внутри полумрак. Лампы не горели, шторы были задвинуты, и Джон, не заметив ничего, кроме огромных комнат, по обе стороны, поставил свою сумку на пол.

Он по привычке втянул носом воздух и скривился, когда обоняние не смогло уловить ничего кроме запаха чистых ковров и полироли для мебели. Деревянный пол эхом отзывался под ногами, и Джон быстро левую руку в кулак, но потом расслабил, тихо прошипев имя Шерлока. В доме царила гробовая тишина, и по спине Джона пробежала дрожь беспокойства.

Он повернул направо, прижал ладонь к притолоке и всмотрелся в дальние комнаты, пытаясь различить человеческую фигуру среди очертаний мебели. Можно было бы позвать погромче, но какой-то неведомый инстинкт предупреждал, что лучше держать язык за зубами. Если повысить голос, это сведёт на нет эффект неожиданности, и пока не получится узнать больше о текущей ситуации, лишаться какого-либо возможного преимущества не хотелось.

Вдруг ему в затылок упёрлось что-то холодное, и Джон замер под гнётом пробравшего до костей страха. Он узнал прижатое к коже дуло пистолета — испытывал это на себе чаще, чем хотелось бы считать — и поднял руки вверх. Джон облизнул губы, ощущая вкус нервного пота. Должно быть, это кто-то из охранников Майкрофта, которого не предупредили о его прибытии. Возможно, он нечаянно нажал на тревожную кнопку, и человек заявился нейтрализовать проблему.

— Я — доктор Джон Уотсон. — Он старался говорить ровно, глядя чётко на стену перед собой. — Я допущен находиться здесь. Сверьтесь с людьми на воротах.

— Я знаю, кто ты.

От этого глубокого голоса по спине Джона пробежала уже совсем друга дрожь; он бездумно обернулся и вздрогнул, обнаружив дуло пистолета всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Джон не осмеливался ни двинуться, ни заговорить, потому что эти холодные серые глаза с ужасающим безразличием разглядывали его как препарат под микроскопом.

И вот Джон смотрел вдоль дула собственного пистолета на человека, ровно и смертоносно сжимавшего рукоять. На лице Шерлока не отражалось ни намёка на милосердие. Брови сошлись под углом к носу, на челюсти играли желваки — невероятное отличие от спокойной сдержанности, которую он всегда носил как корону.

Джон сглотнул, давясь десятками бесполезных уверений. Он беспокоился, что именно он, как альфа, будет представлять опасность.

И никогда не думал, что всё может получиться наоборот.


	17. Прорыв

Вокруг звенела напряжённая давящая на плечи тишина, а Джон ждал удобного момента, чтобы действовать. По спине бежали мурашки, но он не решался отступить. Джон слишком долго был солдатом, чтобы добровольно показать хоть намёк на слабость перед нападающим, пусть даже этим нападающим оказался лучший друг.

Пистолет не отпускал взгляд — жестокий предмет в руках Шерлока. Джон-то думал, что Зиг всё ещё в квартире — даже не подумал проверить, — а Майкрофт не упомянул о его отсутствии. Должно быть, Шерлок прихватил его перед уходом.

Джон думал, что сжимающая пистолет рука будет дрожать, но каждое движение Шерлока было ровным и уверенным, а палец напряжённо лежал на спусковом крючке. Угроза использовать Зиг не была притворной. При необходимости Шерлок выстрелит — уж тут сомнений не оставалось.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Джону показалось, или эти слова прозвучали с намёком на дрожь? Он оторвался от очертаний пистолета и заставил себя заглянуть за маску лица Шерлока, чтобы увидеть детали, выдающие истинное психическое состояние.

На Шерлоке была та же одежда, что и прошлым вечером — тёмные брюки и белая рубашка, удивительная монохромность. Три верхние пуговицы были расстёгнуты, обнажая треугольник кожи. Предплечья были открыты, но рукава не лежали как обычно ровными закатанными краями — их просто поддёрнули вверх, и теперь они грозились сползти обратно к запястьям. Лёгкий румянец пятнами лежал на скулах и окрашивал выступающие ключицы, губы приоткрывались при каждом урванном глотке воздуха.

Но заворожили, словно пришпилили Джона к месту именно глаза. Шерлок смотрел на него не как на бесконечную загадку или требующее раскрытия убийство. Его взгляд был хищным и напряжённым. Шерлок не моргал и не суетился. Не было ничего похожего на мягкую привязанность и периодические перепады настроения, сопровождавшие течки Шерлока. Они казались преходящими, спокойно приходили и уходили. Но вот это состояние было диким и свирепым, а выдержка Шерлока проявлялась в напряжённых костяшках и совершенно прямой спине.

Шерлок выглядел голодным, смертоносным, прекрасным и опасным, а Джон, может, и не мог уловить запах, но глаза его никуда не делись. Он отлично видел перед собой всё, что так ошеломительно и сильно хотел, и его тело откликалось. Эрекция под прицелом пистолета была за гранью адекватности, и Джон, надеясь скрыть её от внимания, аккуратно переступил с ноги на ногу и попытался вспомнить вопрос.

— Что? 

— Зачем. Ты. Здесь?

— Я здесь чтобы помочь.

Губы Шерлока скривились в оскале, и он шагнул вперёд. Воздух покинул лёгкие Джона с удивлённым «уф», он отступил и врезался спиной в стену.

— Помочь? — напряжённо фыркнул Шерлок. — И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? Или ты только такой возможности и ждал? Ты пришёл, думая найти меня извивающимся на кровати и молящим об узле? Так ты планировал «помочь»?

Джон покачал головой, распластавшись спиной по стене, так что кирпичи больно вдавились в лопатки, но бежать было некуда. Шерлок уронил вдоль тела правую руку, так что пистолет смотрел в пол, а левую сжал в кулак. Он навис на Джоном, оскалив зубы, почти соприкасаясь с ним носами и затопляя мир Джона от края до края.

— Нет, — прохрипел он, облизнув губы, и попробовал снова: — Нет, боже, нет. Я принял ингибиторы. Даже захоти я повязать тебя, у меня бы не получилось. Ты не… — Джон замер и нервно втянул воздух. — Ты разве не чувствуешь?

Он надеялся достучаться до разума Шерлока, показать, что тот упускает часть информации, и нейтрализовать бурлящий гнев. В какой-то мере это сработало, но совсем не так, как Джон рассчитывал.

Ледяные пальцы сжали челюсть Джона и вздёрнули голову вверх, обнажая горло. Кончик острого носа уткнулся в уязвимую плоть, и Джон поперхнулся, когда Шерлок втянул воздух — долгий, смачный вдох у самой кожи.

Реакция Шерлока последовала незамедлительно. Гибкое тело словно вплавилось в Джона, гудящие напряжением мышцы обмякли, и Джон подавил стон, когда ему в бедро вжался твёрдый член. Состояние его собственного было в равной степени очевидным, и Шерлок потёрся об него словно кот, так что позвоночник выгнулся гибкой покатой дугой.

— Господи, — прошептал Джон и дёрнулся, почувствовав мазнувший по коже над веной горячий язык. Нужно было что-то сделать, оттолкнуть Шерлока или хотя бы выкрутить пистолет из ослабевшей хватки. Только то, что на Джона не влияли выходящие за рамки нормы гормоны — его возбуждал сам Шерлок, а не обусловленное гендером вырабатываемое вещество, — не означало, что Шерлок таких проблем не испытывал.

Какая-то часть его разума шептала, что Шерлок далеко не настолько вышел за рамки разума, как он себе придумал. Шерлок не был умоляющим отчаянным существом, которое иногда представало в виноватых фантазиях Джона, но это всё равно не позволяло считать всё происходящее информированным согласием, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

Не успел Джон хоть слово сказать, как Шерлок зарычал, прижав левую ладонь к стене над его головой, и оттолкнулся.

— Мой брат — грёбаный идиот, — прошипел он, проводя дрожащими пальцами по лбу. Его тело снова качнулось к Джону, но Шерлок смог отшатнуться. — Пентрапензон. Словно единственной возможной угрозой в этой ситуации являешься ты.

Джон начал потихоньку расслабляться. Но через секунду удивлённо вздрогнул, когда Шерлок вдруг вскинул голову и поднял Зиг, загораживая им себя.

— Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.

— Ну и что я, по-твоему, хочу сделать? — спросил Джон, и в его голосе звучала боль. У Шерлока было мало причин верить альфам как таковым, но он понимал, что Джон нейтрализован. Ему было не под силу провести связь между пентрапензоном и его воздействием, или от Джона ускользало что-то ещё?

— Да я не из-за тебя беспокоюсь, — пробормотал Шерлок, черты его лица исказила едкая насмешка. — Твоя природа подавлена, а вот моя — нет, а ты всё ещё пахнешь тобой. — На последнем слове голос почти мурчал, и Джон облизнул губы. Шерлок продолжил: — Ты защитил себя от влияния моего запаха, но ни ты, ни Майкрофт даже не подумали оказать мне ту же услугу? Ты правда думал, что это работает только в одну сторону?

Джон сглотнул, опустив голову. Они сосредоточили все усилия на том, чтобы вырвать Шерлока из тисков сексуальных потребностей, но Джон представлял, что обнаружит ослабевшего человека, уступающего под гнётом собственного желания. Он даже не думал, что войдёт в дом и обнаружит Шерлока таким — в раздрае, но вполне функционирующим, напоминающим животное, но скорее хищника, чем добычу.

— Прости, — выдавил он, кашлянув. — Я утром принял душ и даже не подумал, что на мне всё ещё может быть запах, от которого для тебя всё станет только хуже.

— Ты вообще редко думаешь. — Шерлок снова шагнул вперёд в ужасающем сопровождении Зига, дуло которого уже подрагивало. — Пульс и дыхание у тебя ускорены, зрачки расширены, кожа покраснела… И всё это признаки не страха, Джон. — На мгновение напряжённая маска треснула, обнажая скрытое под ней отчаянное желание. — А ведь должен быть именно он. При определённых обстоятельствах омеги опасны не менее чем альфы — те же проблемы с контролем. Если ты хотя бы будешь держать руки поднятыми, не будет иллюзии согласия. Я не смогу притвориться, будто ты хоть сколько-то не в моей власти.

Сердце Джона дрогнуло, а внизу живота заворочался жар. Стоило только надавить, и Джон бы смог выяснить, что именно Шерлок подразумевал под определёнными обстоятельствами. Взаимное притяжение. Оно было почти с самого начала, эдакий уголёк, выжидающий момент, чтобы взорваться пламенем и сжечь их обоих. В этом была вся разница? Шерлок вёл себя как омега, которая не только осознаёт, что перед ней альфа, но ещё и действительно его хочет?

Он узнает, если опустит руки?

Не успела поднять голову надежда, как вдруг мысли застопорились, уцепившись за слово, которое всё усложняло. Омега. И было совершенно неважно, что они стояли рядом, так сильно желая друг друга. Биология Шерлока туманила его разум, а у Джона не было возможности узнать, какая доля страсти в его взгляде была обусловлена пиресусом. Как только это пройдёт, Шерлок будет смотреть на него всё так же или его взгляд наполнится холодным безразличием и отвращением?

Нет, из уравнения нужно было убирать не только гормоны Джона, теперь он это понимал. Майкрофт дал ему O.D.X, чтобы Шерлок мог принимать решения на свежую голову, и Джон впервые задумался, только ли вопрос с Каннингемами имелся в виду. Старший Холмс и такую вероятность развития событий предвидел? Он знал, насколько Шерлоку с Джоном будет важно выйти из-под влияния инстинктов, пусть и ненадолго? В конце концов, никто не смог бы подумать, что принятое Шерлоком решение не повлияет и на самом Джона, когда их жизни уже настолько неоспоримо переплелись.

— Ты хотел узнать, как я могу помочь? — выдавил он и облизнул губы, наблюдая, как сузились глаза Шерлока. — Твой брат дал мне кое-что, что позволит тебе восстановить контроль.

Джон сунул левую руку в карман, вытащил оттуда склянку и протянул, чтобы было видно в полумраке.

Шерлок нахмурился и, склонив голову набок, напряжённо разглядывал подношение. Палец соскользнул со спускового крючка, и Джон потянулся, чтобы забрать пистолет из несопротивляющейся руки. Он думал, что Шерлок снова отшатнётся и нацелит Зиг ему в лоб, но тот спокойно отпустил рукоять, и Джон через мгновение понял почему.

— Он не заряжен. — Джон неверящим взглядом разглядывал пустоту на месте обоймы.

— Нет. Один из приспешников Майкрофта конфисковал у меня все патроны на случай, если я решу применить их к себе, — пробормотал Шерлок, забирая у Джона сыворотку, и наклонил стеклянный пузырёк. Он наблюдал за жидкостью, анализируя её вязкость, словно мог по одному виду опознать содержимое. — Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Я бы мог и застрелить тебя нечаянно.

— А если бы я напал на тебя? — спросил Джон. — Что тогда?

— Из него при необходимости получилась бы отличная дубинка. — Шерлок покачал головой, отметая любые вопросы, и вновь шагнул близко к Джону, держа O.D.X между указательным и большим пальцем, будто думал, что вещество может взорваться. — Что это?

— Его очень сложно достать, так что осторожнее. — Джон по привычке сунул Зиг за пояс джинсов, а потом отошёл к своей сумке, осознавая гуляющий по его телу взгляд Шерлока. Передача лекарства позволила отвлечь на неё внимание Шерлока, но Джон этим не обманулся. Потенциальная опасность, исходящая от Шерлока, имела очень слабое отношение к уже отобранному у него пистолету. Она таилась в мышцах и плавила кости. Эффект от ингибиторов временно нивелировал её, но Джона не отпускало ощущение приближающегося очага напряжённости — пока неприкосновенного, но всё равно способного перевернуть весь мир.

Джон достал документацию и протянул её Шерлоку, а тот уставился на бумаги так, словно они были готовой броситься змеёй.

— Я не хочу расшифровывать ахинею моего брата. Можешь сам объяснить? Ты бы не принёс мне вещество, не зная, какое воздействие оно может на меня оказать.

Джон вздохнул, подхватил сумку и, старательно избегая Шерлока, отошёл в сторону, чтобы отправиться в комнату слева, которая оказалась гостиной. Тяжёлые шторы были задёрнуты, огромные диваны неуклюжими силуэтами выделялись в полумраке. Джон бросил сумку и папку с бумагами в кресло и отошёл к окну, чтобы впустить солнечный свет, а уже потом присмотреться к застывшему на пороге человеку.

Шерлок стоял прислонившись к стене и слишком внимательно рассматривал зажатый в пальцах пузырёк, чтобы заметить пристальный взгляд Джона. Теперь, при лучшем освещении, было проще увидеть признаки напряжения в теле Шерлока. Он всё так же не расслаблялся, был явно готов бить или бежать, хотя Джон не мог определить, что было вероятнее. Глаза сузились, лоб был сосредоточенно нахмурен, но пальцы дрожали, скользя по стеклу, словно Шерлок пытался найти на поверхности пузырька какие-то подсказки.

— Это называется O.D.X. Оно позволит временно сбросить твой цикл в нейтральное состояние. Оно должно вернуть твоё тело и психику в состояние, схожее с тем, что было до разрушения связи. 

— Должно? — повторил Шерлок, приподнимая бровь, и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

Джон вздохнул и, поджав губы, признал:

— На людях тестирования не проводились. Невозможно сказать, насколько эффективно оно сработает с организмом омеги. — Покачав головой, он снова взял в руки папку и протянул её в сторону Шерлока. — Взгляни. Майкрофт сказал, что его разработали на основе ещё давно сформулированных тобой гипотез. Для тебя в этой информации будет смысла больше, чем для меня. Просто прочитай.

Джон помахал папкой, наблюдая, как Шерлок со своего места у стены сверлил его тяжёлым взглядом.

Наконец тот прошёл вперёд, выдернул документы из руки Джона и снова прошагал к стене, уткнувшись носом в бумаги. Он всё так же сжимал пузырёк в руке как какое-то сокровище, а спустя пару минут сполз спиной по стене, на которую опирался, и уселся на пол, с неотрывным вниманием глотая строки отчётов.

Джон устроился в кресле, анализируя симптомы, хотя его искренне восхищал вид настолько сосредоточенного Шерлока — тот вёл себя почти так же, как когда у него была течка. Что и неудивительно, учитывая, что пиресус обуславливался тем же гормональным всплеском, только многократно усиленным. Бледные пальцы скользили по коже, прикасаясь к челюсти и обнажённому воротом рубашки горлу. Шерлок сидел неспокойно, босые ступни совершенно не соответствовали брюкам и рубашке, а пальцы на ногах сжимались и разжимались, скользя по деревянному полу. 

Но несмотря на всю нервную энергию Шерлок выглядел изящным созданием, состоящим сплошь из текучих движений и чувственности. Шерлок облизнул губы, и Джону пришлось отвести взгляд, проглатывая стремление сократить дистанцию. Не имело значения, понимал ли Шерлок исходящую от Джона угрозу, беспокоился ли всё так же насчёт хрупких осколков собственного самоконтроля. Он решил остаться в пределах комнаты, и Джон даже не попытается приблизиться. Во всяком случае, пока не получит приглашение.

Прошло немало времени, а потом Шерлок отложил папку на пол и придавил ладонью.

— Откуда мне знать, что в пузырьке именно это вещество? — спросил он, склонив голову в сторону Джона. — Из подтверждений только твои слова, а если ты до прихода сюда не успел протестировать его, то ты полагаешься уже на слова моего брата.

Джон задумчиво нахмурился, осознав, что даже не усомнился в полученной от Майкрофта информации.

— А зачем ему лгать? — Он потёр ладонями бёдра, а потом встал на ноги и сложил руки на груди. — Что ещё это может быть?

— Успокоительное. Что-то, чтобы нейтрализовать меня и перевезти куда-нибудь ещё. Яд. Что-то, чтобы я сделался сговорчивым. Плацебо. Всё возможно. — Шерлок резко пожал плечами, проявляя агрессивное неповиновение. — Возможно, у моего брата есть свои скрытые мотивы. Он явно не спешит разобраться с Каннингемами, да и что касается моего благополучия послужной список у него так себе.

Джон прижал пальцы к губам, стараясь придумать, как прояснить страхи Шерлока. Это очень напоминало паранойю, но едва его опасения можно было назвать безосновательными. Не чтобы Майкрофт стал что-то такое делать. Его чувство вины из-за того, что когда-то оставил Шерлока в руках Александра, и желание всё устроить были искренними, но Шерлок оценивал возможные угрозы, основываясь на многолетнем опыте плохого обращения. Майкрофт, может, и не вредил Шерлоку в таком смысле, но Джон не сомневался, что Александр именно так и поступил бы, представься ему такая возможность.

— И зачем тогда ему присылать меня? — спросил Джон, обходя кресло, и присел на корточки, чтобы их с Шерлоком глаза находили на одном уровне, пусть и на расстоянии нескольких метров. — Если только ты не думаешь, что я в этом тоже участвую? В этой его схеме?

Шерлок обдумывал такую вероятность, и на какое-то мгновение, когда сердце словно остановилось, Джон подумал, что вот так всё и закончится. Что по мнению Шерлока выстраиваемые месяцами дружба и убеждение в верности друг другу сошли на нет.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Шерлок, словно сам вкус этого слова на языке его удивил. — Нет, ты бы со мной так не поступил, но Майкрофт знает, что я тебе доверяю, и мог этим воспользоваться. Обмануть тебя. Это было бы несложно.

В груди Джона вспыхнула искра удовольствия и гордости от того, кому Шерлок посчитал возможным довериться. Даже в таком состоянии, шарахаясь от каждой тени и видя опасность на каждом углу, Шерлок понимал, что Джон на его стороне. К сожалению, Майкрофт, по его мнению, такого отношения не заслуживал, и тут его переубедить было невозможно. У Джона было лишь его собственное внутреннее ощущение и знание об усталом отчаянии Майкрофта.

— Если у тебя не получается положиться на брата, может, ты хотя бы поверишь в моё о нём суждение? — спросил он. — Ты не видел его этим утром, Шерлок. Он все свои ресурсы бросил на борьбу с Каннингемами, даже когда они заблокировали его действия правовым требованием. Он делает всё, что может, включая передачу тебе этой сыворотки. Он знает тебя и знает, что, какое бы решение ты ни принял, на него никак не должны влиять биохимические процессы в твоём организме.

Джон сместил вес и сел на пол, чтобы не так болели колени.

— Он послал меня не для того, чтобы убеждать тебя. Я здесь в качестве врачебной силы. Если бы можно было поместить тебя под медицинское наблюдение после приёма этого лекарства, он бы так и сделал, но нужно исключить возможность обнаружения существования O.D.X. По всей видимости, лучше меня вариантов уже не было.

— Ты эмоционально заинтересован, — пробормотал Шерлок так тихо, будто сам с собой разговаривал. Он провёл пальцами вдоль швов плотно пригнанных полированных половиц, неопределённо блуждая взглядом и приоткрыв рот, а потом резко пришёл в себя и посмотрел на Джона из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Вы оба. Ему стоило бы постыдиться. — В этих словах звучал намёк на шутливость, и Джон слабо улыбнулся. — Побочные эффекты…

— Неизвестны. В лабораториях произвели основные проверки на токсичность, но мы понятия не имеем, как оно может на тебя повлиять. — Джон облизнул губы и покачал головой. Это больше напоминало тычок пальцем в небо, чем фармакологическое средство, которое могло с тем же успехом навредить Шерлоку. — Тебе не обязательно его принимать.

Шерлок приподнял брови, и в брошенном в сторону Джона взгляде смешалась мягкость и безнадёжность.

— Нет, обязательно. Майкрофт прав. Если пожалею о своём решении, то обвиню в последствиях то, что со мной происходило в момент его принятия. Майкрофт знает, что именно от этого всё так затянулось — я в своём разуме с самой смерти Александра не уверен. — Он разжал кулак и посмотрел на тонкий пузырёк, лежащий в колыбели плоти, а потом протянул его Джону. — Полагаю, ты знаешь дозировку?

Джон медленно протянул руку и, мимолётно коснувшись кончиками пальцев ладони Шерлока, забрал у него O.D.X, а потом с сомнением посмотрел на содержимое, поднялся на ноги и вернулся к своей сумке.

— Это всё. Одна внутримышечная инъекция. Теоретически эффект продлится примерно три дня.

— А последующий пиресус будет более интенсивным. — Шерлок вздохнул и с тихим стуком откинул голову к стене. — Чудесно.

Джон выудил из сумки зелёную аптечку, которую заметил там раньше, покопался в содержимом и обнаружил шприцы и маленькое дорогостоящее с виду устройство, предназначенное для отслеживания жизненных показателей. Был там и стетоскоп, термометр и прочее базовое оснащение, а также тревожная кнопка, которая по словам Майкрофта должна тут же призвать в дом команду медиков. Джон покрутил в руках гладкий плоский диск, а потом отложил в его сторону, помолившись, чтобы в нём не возникло необходимости.

— А сейчас всё плохо? — спросил он и посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь сформировать базовое впечатление о его самочувствии. Ему нужно было знать, что считать нормальными симптомами пиресуса, чтобы не перепутать их с возможными побочными эффектами.

При приближении Джона Шерлок фыркнул и протянул руку, позволяя прицепить к большому пальцу пульсометр.

— Пиресус ещё не вошёл в полную силу. — Он облизнул губы, не в силах оторвать взгляд наблюдая за скользившими по его запястью пальцами Джона. Двинул челюстью, словно пережёвывая слова. А потом устало проговорил: — Всё только начинается, а я уже ненавижу это ёбаное состояние.

Джон поднял взгляд от показаний монитора и мысленно отметил ускорившееся сердцебиение. Шерлок редко расстраивался настолько сильно, чтобы скатиться до ругательств, но если это когда и было уместно, то именно сейчас.

Хотелось успокоить, пригладить ладонями тёмные кудри, провести по бледной коже, но Джон не осмелился. Грань между платоническим и сексуальным просто исчезла. Если начать прикасаться к Шерлоку с какими-то иными, кроме медицинских, намерениями, сдержаться едва ли получится. Это только подчёркивало, насколько он потерялся бы в ощущениях, если бы не принял ингибиторы. А так ему хотя бы удавалось думать, и при определённой удаче в течение нескольких часов та же рациональность мышления вновь вернётся и к Шерлоку.

— Тебе придётся снять рубашку. — Джон пожал плечами, когда Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Слушай, либо рубашка, либо брюки. Также если масса дельтовидной мышцы окажется недостаточной, придётся колоть в ягодицу.

— А внутривенно ввести нельзя? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. — Подействует в течение нескольких секунд.

— И с той же скоростью проявятся побочные эффекты. А так компромиссный вариант. Если вколю сыворотку в мышцу, она начнёт действовать примерно через тридцать минут, а у нас будет время, чтобы среагировать на любые серьёзные проблемы, которые может вызвать лекарство. — Джон принялся готовить шприц, отвернувшись и прислушиваясь к тихим шагам босых ступней по полу. Повернувшись обратно, он обнаружил Шерлока на подлокотнике одного из кресел — рубашка комом свисала из кулака одной руки, в то время как вторая сжимала пульсометр.

Показатели самую малость повысились — вероятно, из-за беспокойства. Джон решил не обращать на это внимания и, протянув руку, нерешительно замер в паре сантиметров от прикосновения к коже Шерлока.

— Можно?

Шерлок быстро и решительно кивнул. Плоть под кончиками пальцев Джона казалась горячей, когда он прощупывал место для инъекции. Сама процедура особых размышлений не требовала, и через пару секунд всё закончилось. Джон отвёл пустой шприц и выбросил его в предоставленный Майкрофтом контейнер, при этом ни на миг не сводя взгляд с Шерлока.

— Если начнут появляться необычные ощущения — затруднённое дыхание, изменения в сердцебиении, хоть что-то подобное, — бога ради, сразу скажи мне.

— Чрезмерно тяжёлая реакция маловероятна, — подметил Шерлок, непрерывно глядя на светящие цифры кардиомонитора, которые то поднимались, то опускались, что было совершенно нормальными изменениями сердечного ритма. — Несущая жидкость безопасна и существенно снижает шансы анафилаксии или аллергической реакции, а все химикаты — это просто аналоги гормонов. Самые вероятные негативные эффекты могут проявиться только после длительного использования, а никак не от одной дозы.

— Ну да, но рисковать я не хочу.

Джон схватил стетоскоп, согрел в ладони, а потом прижал к телу над сердцем, стараясь услышать любую ненормальность в ритме или затруднение в дыхательных путях. В груди всё было чисто, сердце билось ровно, быстро, но сильно. Джон потянулся за фонариком и посветил узким лучом поочерёдно в оба глаза, наблюдая, как сужались зрачки, а веки дёргались, сопротивляясь желанию моргнуть или отвести взгляд.

— Удовлетворён? — спросил Шерлок и приподнял бровь, когда Джон скривился.

— Тем, что ты замертво не упал? Вроде того. Спроси меня снова через час. Только то, что твоё тело никак не среагировало сразу же, не означает, что ты в полной безопасности. — Джон отложил инструменты в сторону. — Можешь наклониться вперёд? Мне нужно проверить укус. Одному богу известно, как попадание в твой организм этого лекарства на него подействует.

— Тут проблем быть не должно. — Шерлок пожал плечами, вскинув руку к затылку и зажав участок кожи, скрытый за завитками волос. — Он исчез.

Джон замер, склонив голову набок.

— Исчез? — тупо повторил он. — Ты имеешь в виду, что струп отвалился? Всё равно нужно проверить, Шерлок. Это же заживающая рана.

Губ Шерлока приоткрылись, когда он с нажимом выдохнул и бросил взгляд на дверь, словно прикидывал, не рвануться ли туда. Но Шерлок всё же не вскочил на ноги и не сбежал и вместо этого как-то оценивающе разглядывал Джона. Выражение на его лице было совершенно нечитаемым: трясина противоречивой, не поддающейся осознанию информации, начиная с усилившегося румянца на щеках и заканчивая неровным пульсом.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем из плеч Шерлока ушло напряжение, а неровно втянутый воздух наполнил грудь. Дюйм за дюймом Шерлок склонил голову, сдвинув волосы рукой в сторону, чтобы показать место под ними.

Джон уставился на открытую Шерлоком чистую кожу. Ни рубцов, ни углублений, ни красноты свежей плоти, ни блестящих шрамов. Словно в эту шею никогда не погружались зубы, отмечая принадлежность другому человеку.

Не в силах поверить собственным глазам Джон замер рядом с Шерлоком и провёл пальцами по неповреждённой коже, словно пытаясь найти хоть какой-то намёк на свирепства Александра. Но нет, кожа на шее Шерлока была совершенно гладкой, тёплой и мягкой на ощупь.

Шерлок вздрогнул и всем весом подался к Джону, прижимаясь плечом к груди. Пальцы Джона по собственному разумению обхватили сильную шею, а рот наполнился слюной, когда Шерлок выгнул спину, толкаясь ему в ладонь.

Один укус — и Шерлок будет принадлежать ему.

Как только эта мысль пронеслась в голове, Джон, ахнув, отдёрнул руку и аккуратно отступил назад. Ему хотелось. И неважно, что ингибиторы работали как надо, его всё равно подмывало прижаться губами к горячей коже, а потом вонзить в плоть зубы.

Всё получилось бы. Он достаточно прочитал про связи, чтобы это понимать. Связь формировалась намного быстрее, если укус осуществлялся во время пиресуса и гона, когда гормоны цвели пышным цветом. Она почти наверняка появилась бы и во время самых интимных моментов, когда эффект от ингибиторов становится минимальным, но в этом не было прямой необходимости. Джон мог просто присматривать за Шерлоком, являя собой всё, что тому было нужно, обеспечивая его удовлетворение, сохранность и, превыше всего, счастье.

Сердце сжалось, и Джон отвернулся, уставившись в окно и зажав рот ладонью, будто кляпом. Господи, это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Джон по-идиотски полагал, что пентрапензон подавит любые сексуальные порывы, но ингибитор блокировал лишь специфические для гона альфы инстинкты, ограничивая воздействие феромонов Шерлока и реакции Джона. Но это не мешало Джону думать о том, что можно было бы сделать, не сдерживало простое человеческое желание, с которым он был знаком всю свою жизнь. Ингибитор лишь предоставил необходимую для сохранения выдержки ясность мыслей, но проще от этого не становилось.

— Ты меня поражаешь. — Голос Шерлока прозвучал ближе, чем ожидалось, и Джон, развернувшись, обнаружил его меньше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Шерлок снова надел рубашку, но пуговицы так и не застегнул, и белый хлопок обрамлял узкую полоску бледной груди и плоского живота. — Ингибиторы не блокируют разум, а укус — это не только инстинкты. Любой альфа из элиты, в состоянии гона или нет, попытался бы предъявить права.

— Ты не имущество, — прохрипел Джон, слабо уронив руку. Он виновато вспомнил о терзавших его всего минуту назад желаниях и сказал скорее себе, чем Шерлоку: — Нельзя предъявлять права на людей. — Джон склонил голову и сказал в пол: — А ты не в том состоянии, чтобы кому-то себя отдать.

— Пока нет.

Ответ прозвучал так тихо, что Джон задумался, не почудилось ли ему. Он сдавленно фыркнул, ощущая небывалую лёгкость внутри, когда Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, но что тут можно было сказать? Шерлок никогда и ничего прямо не объяснит. Даже теперь, раздираемый циклом своего тела, он говорил загадками и смутными намёками.

Мгновением позже Шерлок отвернулся, уселся обратно на подлокотник кресла и принялся наблюдать за показателем пульса, оставив Джона беспокойно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Джон обвёл взглядом пышные ковры и деревянные половицы, а его разум перебирал события последних нескольких минут, окончательно запутываясь.

— Ты думал, что я могу тебя укусить, да? — спросил Джон. — Ты сам так сказал. Любой альфа из элиты попытался бы это сделать. Так почему ты показал мне шею, вместо того чтобы объяснить, почему не можешь? Зачем так рисковать?

Вдруг насущно возник именно этот вопрос, причём не столько из-за текущей ситуации, но и в отношении всего их знакомства в целом. Джон считал Шерлока соседом и другом задолго до того, как узнал о его вторичном гендере, но у Шерлока-то таких иллюзий не было

— Потому что я надеялся, что риска тут никакого не будет. — Шерлок смотрел на экран прибора в руке и однобоко пожал плечом. — Я хотел верить, что ты отступишь.

— Ты что… — Джон облизнул губы, сложив руки на груди. — Ты меня проверял? Пытался выяснить, насколько далеко сможешь меня подтолкнуть, пока я не сорвусь?

Это привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он поднял голову и скосил взгляд в сторону, словно обдумывая вопрос.

— Не специально. — Шерлок прижал пальцы ко лбу, водя взглядом туда-сюда, словно читал книгу. — Я хочу доверять тебе, но все инстинкты говорят, что такое доверие закончится катастрофой. — Его голос стал более лёгким, грани сгладились, а острые слоги начали смягчаться. — Они ошибаются. Инстинкты. Ты бы мне не навредил?

Наверное, он не собирался произносить последнее предложение как вопрос, но получилось именно так — скорее с замешательством, нежели уверено. Джон тяжело сглотнул, опустевшая грудь наполнилась болью от понимания, откуда вообще могла взяться потребность задать такой вопрос.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Конечно нет.

В ответ Шерлок лишь округлил глаза и моргнул, а потом поднял свободную руку к первой и сжал виски. Джон в один шаг подошёл к нему, обхватил пальцами челюсть и увидел, как Шерлок сомкнул веки, а потом вновь широко распахнул.

— В чём дело? — требовательно спросил Джон, ощущая мощный всплеск адреналина. — Шерлок?

— Ничего. Я просто… просто устал.

Джон действовал быстро, высматривая любые признаки серьёзных проблем. Ни стремительной потери сознания, никаких тревожных скачков жизненных показателей. Но нет, состояние Шерлока скорее напоминало то время, когда только начал кровить укус — глубокая, неотвратимая апатия.

— O.D.X может вызывать сонливость. Тебе нужно прилечь. Где спальня?

Шерлок неопределённо махнул вверх, и Джону оставалось лишь подвести его к лестнице, в одной руке держа сумку, а другой обхватывая пошатывающегося Шерлока за талию для равновесия. Они вместе ковыляли по коридору, а Джон заглядывал во все двери, пока не нашёл комнату, в которой Шерлок оставил свои немногочисленные пожитки.

Это было большое просторное место, уютно спрятанное под самой крышей. Потолок был скошен в нескольких направлениях, деревянные балки поддерживали крышу над поистине роскошной кровать с четырьмя столбиками. В дорогих отелях за одну ночь в таком номере сдирают стандартную месячную плату, но если Шерлок и заметил, какими недоверчивыми взглядами Джон посматривал на мебель, то ничего не сказал и просто рухнул на матрас.

— Эй, не отключайся пока. — Джон потряс Шерлока за плечо. — Кроме усталости, есть ещё какие-то симптомы? Лихорадка? Тошнота?

— Нет, я в порядке. — Шерлок махнул пульсометром в сторону Джона, а тот, перехватив прибор, проверил показания и немного успокоился, увидев, что сердце билось всё так же ровно и уверенно. Ведь если бы что-то угрожало здоровью Шерлока, это проявилось бы не только в сонливости, верно?

Джон сжал зубы, сдерживая злость на то, что ответственность за подобные решения возложили на него, врача с мизерным опытом в сфере здоровья омег и без какого-либо понимания о вероятном воздействии подобных веществ на организм. Пока что можно было только сказать, что всё это было нормальным поверхностным побочным эффектом, но как он мог знать наверняка? Возможно, стоило принести папку с документацией, которую Шерлок оставил внизу, и снова изучить данные.

— Ты куда? — Шерлок кое-как приоткрыл глаза и упёрся ладонью перед собой, словно чтобы попытаться сесть. — Останься?

Если бы это прозвучало как обычный требовательный приказ, можно было бы просто отмахнуться обещанием скоро вернуться, но в глубоком мягком голосе было столько надежды, когда Шерлок, не забираясь под одеяло, осоловело смотрел на Джона. Такой расхристанный облик мог бы показаться соблазнительным, но тумана во взгляде хватило, чтобы стушевать решимость Джона, смягчить её чувством симпатии.

— Давай. — Джон потянул за одеяло и вытащил его из-под Шерлока. — Можешь поспать нормально. Ложись на бок. Так пульсометр останется на месте и не доставит особых неудобств.

Он ждал, пока Шерлок устроится — волосы легли на ярко-белые подушки тёмными волнами, а ресницы вновь опустились, когда Джон натянул одеяло на острые плечи и подоткнул. Услышав тихий звук, очень похожий на мурчание, Джон улыбнулся и приподнял бровь, когда Шерлок вновь заговорил.

— Это было бы не так уж и плохо.

— Что было бы? — спросил Джон и ждал, а молчание затянулось. Он уже почти решил, что Шерлок уснул, но наконец послышался ответ, наполненный усталостью, прозвучавший на грани дрёмы, где логика уже не имела никакого влияния.

— Сорваться.

Джон моргнул, на неуклюжем языке ворочались невысказанные слова, пока он пытался придумать, как ответить. Хотя это уж не имело никакого значения. Шерлок уснул и ничего не услышал бы.

Джон положил ладонь на плечо Шерлока и провёл по его руке, а потом отшатнулся, а мысли пустились вскачь. О чём были эти слова? Шерлок хотел, чтобы это Джон сорвался и поддался инстинктам, или же говорил о себе? Он имел в виду их обоих, чтобы они оба потерялись в желании?

Это было вполне возможно. В таком состоянии на самой грани пиресуса Шерлок хотел Джона. Он сказал, что проверял таким образом себя, но Джон сомневался, что этим всё и ограничивалось. Возможно, какая-то маленькая часть его надеялась, что Джон среагирует и укусит его, не спрашивая согласия. Во всяком случае, это было бы вполне понятной, изведанной территорией и моделью поведения.

Вот только сам Джон совсем не хотел оказаться в роли Александра. Не хотел использовать потворство Шерлока в своих целях, пусть даже случайно. Александр вёл себя в соответствии с общественными ожиданиями и собственной биологией. Возникни у кого какие-то вопросы, он был просто сказал, что в его действиях не было ничего неправильного. А вот Джон…

Он вздохнул, сжав руки на бёдрах, и покачал головой. Джон всё хорошо понимал и у него не было и бледного подобия оправданий. Его инстинкты альфы были нейтрализованы ингибиторами. Оставались лишь его истинные, основные надежды и желания, и если у него не получится их контролировать, то какой от него вообще толк?

Нет, им нужно было об этом поговорить. Чтобы никаких усталых полуобещаний, данных в самые тяжёлые моменты, или тихого шёпота, подчёркнутого жаром желания. Если они хотели хоть как-то сдвинуть свои отношения с текущего положения на странной грани между друзьями и любовниками, это должно быть совместно принятым решением.

Им ни за что не удастся окончательно избавиться от влияния своего вторичного гендера, которое их в такое положение и поставило, но здесь, в организованном Майкрофтом убежище, они могли хотя бы понять, что делать дальше. Это была редкая возможность подумать без страха, что их внезапно что-то прервёт. В этом доме они были лишь они двое и выбор, который нужно было сделать. Джону нужно было лишь дождаться, пока Шерлок проснётся.

При условии, что это случится.

Джон прикусил губу и всмотрелся в профиль совершенно расслабленного лица. Тело Шерлока обмякло, и Джон воспользовался моментом — повернув пульсометр, нажал пару кнопок, чтобы прибор запищал в случае радикальных изменений в показаниях, а потом вышел за дверь.

Поспешно спустившись на первый этаж, Джон подхватил папку с документацией и, на ходу просматривая содержимое, поспешил обратно к Шерлоку. Не прошло и минуты, как ему удалось найти данные с информацией про возможные побочные эффекты. Сонливость входила в перечень, а создатели предполагали, что она должна пройти спустя несколько часов, после чего пациент должен будет проснуться с ясным и чётким сознанием.

Они считали, что эту проблему возможно исправить с помощью дальнейших исследований, если O.D.X когда-нибудь станет общедоступным лекарственным средством, и Джон задумчиво нахмурился. Он не особо задумывался над этим при первом прочтении, слишком сосредоточившись на том, как это повлияет на Шерлока, и не беря в расчёт человечество в целом, но при ближайшем рассмотрении смог увидеть в отчёте намёки, что это всё зашло уже гораздо дальше предварительной стадии. Майкрофт не просто прилагал все усилия для обеспечения благополучия Шерлока. Тут виднелись намёки на нечто гораздо большее.

Джон и сам не знал, почему так удивился: Майкрофт везде совал свой нос. Боже, возможно, при утечке информации об O.D.X пострадают не только секретные лаборатории. Майкрофт был осторожен, тут сомневаться не приходилось, но сколько он потеряет, если циркулирующая в этот момент по телу Шерлока сыворотка будет обнаружена? Работу? Положение? Власть?

И что тогда случится с Шерлоком?

Облизнув губы, Джон захлопнул папку и тяжело опустился в кресло возле кровати. Он спрятал досье подальше в тень. Теперь Джон как никогда хорошо понимал желание Майкрофта оставить всё это в секрете. Все они очень рисковали.

Джон закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул. Несколько часов с момента его отчаянного, возбуждённого пробуждения этим утром казались целыми днями. Беспокойство холодным камнем засело в животе, и даже манящее снадобье горячего чая особо не привлекало, поскольку для этого пришлось бы отойти от Шерлока. Голода, несмотря на полное отсутствие еды за сегодня, не было, а лёгкие жалкие потребности тела замолкли под весом насущного беспокойства.

Время текло, терялось в вязком потоке мыслей Джона. Он не единожды поднимался на ноги, не обращая внимания на протестующе ноющие мышцы, и проверял состояние Шерлока, но когда два часа превратились в три, его веки налились тяжестью. Джон уже не раз ловил себя на том, что его голова упорно клонилась к груди, и приходилось резко садиться прямо, чтобы проснуться.

Наконец даже неудобной позы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы выдернуть его из дрёмы, и следующим, что Джон осознал, был заливавший лицо свет послеполуденного солнца, который согревал кожу и вёл за собой обратно в мир бодрствования. 

Спина и шея жалобно ныли, но Джон не обратил внимания на боль, в ужасе уставившись на пустую кровать. На подушке, где лежала голова Шерлока, осталась вмятина, а пульсометр с погасшим монитором лежал на тумбочке рядом. Боже, неужели пока Джон спал, Шерлок опять в неизвестном направлении? Что, если ему стало плохо? Что, если лекарство не сработало? Какого чёрта Джон позволил себе уснуть?

Шатко поднявшись на ноги, Джон едва заметил шорох покрывала, упавшего с него на пол. От резкого подъёма закружилась голова, но он позволил себе лишь секундное промедление, а потом прошагал через комнату, приготовившись обыскать хоть весь дом, а если ничего не выйдет, то и поднять по тревоге людей Майкрофта.

Джон уже схватился за ручку, но вдруг замер, ощутив лёгкое дуновение ветра. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как вздымались белые шторы возле двери на балкон, которую прежде даже не замечал — слишком сосредоточился на наблюдении за Шерлоком. Но теперь открытая дверь была очевидным приглашением, и Джон отвёл ткань в сторону, чтобы увидеть, что скрывалось за ней.

Это была маленькая сложенная из гладкого камня площадка на переднем фасаде, с которой открывался вид на окружающие дом земли, но Джон не обратил на это внимания, вместо этого всецело сосредоточившись на Шерлоке. Тот сидел в мягком кресле, подтянув одну ногу к груди, а вторую свесив вниз, так что босые пальцы прижимались к каменному полу балкона. Лёгкий ветер ерошил тёмные волосы.

Только переступив порог, Джон резко вдохнул, когда Шерлок тут же повернулся к нему. Словно монетка перевернулась. Ослепительная вспышка серебра — и человек, которого Джон встретил в тот первый день в Бартсе, вернулся, такой резкий, такой настоящий, рассеянный фокус превратился в тонкий луч лазера, пронзающий Джона насквозь, замечая всё.

Лицо Шерлока осветила слабая улыбка, и он махнул рукой в сторону стоявшего рядом стола с поставленным на него подносом.

— Поешь. Продуктов полно. Холодильник забит — Майкрофт редко забывает о еде.

Поверить в это было несложно. На тарелках было достаточно фруктов и свежих круассанов, чтобы накормить целую семью, и Джон схватил яблоко. Первый же укус пробудил голод, и всего за пару минут от фрукта осталась одна сердцевина. Джон оценил намётанным взглядом остальную еду. Это были питательные продукты, требующие минимальной обработки. Такую еду обычно дают выздоравливающим больным — кусочки, которые можно есть не вставая с кровати, насыщенные глюкозой и углеводами без лишних вредных примесей.

Джон взял круассан и, разломив его пополам, одну часть сунул в руку Шерлоку.

— Ешь, — надавил он, прислонившись к каменным перилам балкона, — и расскажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь. Усталость ещё осталась?

Шерлок покачал головой, с умеренным энтузиазмом поглощая выпечку. Вид у него точно стал получше. Шерлок уже не казался человеком, находящимся на напряжённо грани какого-то невидимого противоречия. Дрожащее напряжение ушло из тела, оставив лишь ровную силу. Прежде его окружало какое-то ощущение непредсказуемости, а теперь он выглядел уверенным, и Джон не мог не понадеяться, что O.D.X сработало именно так, как обещал Майкрофт.

И всё же гормональная терапия штука коварная, и возможные эффекты могут быть далеко не очевидными. Они могут проявиться в перепадах настроения и изменении аппетита, снизить или повысить либидо и уровень агрессии, сбить нормальный режим организма, а ведь это только у бет. Омеги со своей бесконечно более сложной и незадокументированной физиологией могут во многих аспектах функционирования организма куда больше полагаться на баланс различных биохимических веществ в крови. И только то, что Шерлок выглядел хорошо, не означало, что с ним всё в порядке.

— При пробуждении меня потрясывало, но спустя пару минут всё прошло. А в остальном я чувствую себя примерно так же, как до смерти Александра. — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Возможно, прихвостни Майкрофта в кои-то веки сделали всё правильно.

Джон хмыкнул, дожёвывая круассан, а потом отряхнул пальцы от крошек.

— Можно тебя осмотреть? Просто чтобы убедиться.

— Если можешь сделать это здесь, то да. — Увидев вопросительный взгляд Джона, Шерлок пожал плечами. — Я бы предпочёл ещё немного посидеть на свежем воздухе.

То, как Шерлок произнёс эти слова, выдавало, что здесь было нечто большее, чем простая просьба, но объяснений не последовало. Шерлок просто наблюдал за Джоном, слегка нахмурившись в ожидании ответа.

— Как угодно. Пойду за аптечкой. — Джон поёжился, когда холодный воздух пробрался ему под свитер, в то время как Шерлоку, одетому в ту же, но уже застёгнутую рубашку, казалось, всё было нипочём. — Только не простудись, хорошо?

Скользнув обратно в комнату, Джон забрал из сумки инструменты, а потом вернулся на балкон и принялся за основной осмотр.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? По сравнению с состоянием, когда я только приехал. Лекарство действует?

— Ты имеешь в виду, остановился ли пиресус? — Шерлок кивнул и прикрыл глаза в краткой вспышке облегчения. — По всей видимости, да. Мир больше не давит со всех сторон. Я могу думать. — Последняя фраза звучала как благословение, тихое, благодарное. — До этого мне было сложно мыслить рационально. Вспоминать, почему всё это имело значение. Требовались огромные усилия, а мысленные процессы казались обрывочными. Линейными. Фрагментарными.

— А теперь? Я хочу проверить, всё ли с тобой в порядке, но ещё…

— Я — первый объект тестирования для нового лекарства, — перебил Шерлок, и его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке. — Подопытный кролик.

— И только ты мог этому обрадоваться. — Джон сунул градусник в ухо Шерлока, спустя пару секунд удовлетворённо кивнул, посмотрев на показания, а потом снова прицепил пульсометр Шерлоку на палец и подождал, пока прибор вынесет вердикт. — Было бы полезно на всякий случай записать показатели или единичные проявления воздействия лекарства. Итак, можешь рассказать, как оно работает?

— Оно не идеально, — ответил Шерлок. — Небольшие спазмы внизу живота, пара вспышек жара, а в эмоциональном плане… — Он не договорил, поджав губы в знакомом неудовольствии от необходимости обсуждать чувства. — На эту сферу может влиять как моё текущее положение, так и что угодно ещё, так что тут я не уверен, насколько это имеет значение.

— Может, всё равно расскажешь? Просто на всякий случай. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. — Выглядишь ты хорошо, но невероятно многие мои пациентки-беты рассказывали об эмоциональных побочных эффектах от противозачаточных таблеток. С тобой может быть что-то похожее.

Шерлок вздохнул и, отвернувшись, сказал куда-то вдаль:

— Это простое беспокойство.

— Что-то ещё? — Джон с фальшивой заинтересованностью по второму заходу принялся за осмотр. Жизненные показатели были уверенными и соответствовали норме, но Шерлоку, возможно, было бы проще всё рассказать, если бы Джону удалось убедить его в исключительно медицинской природе своего любопытства.

Он ожидал, прижимая пальцы к запястью в месте пульсации лучевой артерии. В этом не было необходимости, когда прибор всё ещё считывал показатели существования Шерлока, но это была некая невинная крупица физического контакта, которую Джон отчаянно желал, а Шерлок не отвергал.

— Страх. Сомнения. — Плечи Шерлока поникли, он бы при всём желании не смог изобразить большую неловкость. — Не столько в отношении сложившейся ситуации, сколько в отношении самого себя.

Джон отвернулся и отложил аптечку. Тело Шерлока всё ещё было слишком худым и слишком бледным, но едва ли тут что-то могло измениться, пока в его жизнь не вернётся хоть какая-то стабильность. Возможно, O.D.X обострил и так наполненное тревогами психическое состояние, усиливая описанные Шерлоком эмоции. Однако в таких неконтролируемых условиях сказать наверняка было невозможно. Слишком много внешних факторов, чтобы сделать чёткое заключение.

В итоге он гораздо меньше беспокоился о лекарстве, чем о благополучии Шерлока. В физическом плане не было никаких проблем, которые нельзя было бы исправить несколькими полноценными обедами и снижением уровня стресса; а вот эмоциональное состояние требовало куда более пристального внимания, так что Джон сел в кресло сбоку от Шерлока, расправил плечи и начал говорить.

— В документации говорится, что эффект должен продержаться примерно три дня. В отношении Каннингемов при определённой удаче твой брат выиграл для тебя предостаточно времени. Там что-то насчёт правовых ограничений и встречных юридических предписаний… — Джон развёл руками. — А это значит, что, какое бы решение ты ни принял, у нас есть время, чтобы обеспечить его исполнение, чтобы всё сделать до того, как они смогут даже попытаться забрать тебя.

Шерлок протянул руку и подобрал лежавшую рядом с подносом еды белую визитку. Он осмотрел её с обеих сторон, и Джон вытянул шею в попытке увидеть, что же там такого можно было разглядывать с такой серьёзной сосредоточенностью.

На белой поверхности виднелись выведенные синими чернилами буквы, и Джон узнал почерк Майка Стэмфорда. На поверхности вспыхнуло воспоминание, и Джон резко втянул воздух, различив имя: доктор Мэдисон.

— Я провёл кое-какие исследования, — начал Шерлок, прикусив губу, а потом обмяк в кресле. — Стэмфорд рекомендовал её тебе, когда у меня начал кровить укус, потому что знал, что она не станет задавать вопросов на тему того, почему со мной альфа не из элиты. И волновать её будет только моё здоровье и ничего больше.

Он наморщил нос, глядя на слегка расплывшиеся чернила.

— Она не считается признанным экспертом в своей области, но я подозреваю, что из-за её репутации врача, уважающего желания омеги и не стремящегося подчиняться требованиям альф. Примерно лет десять назад она проводила новаторские исследования в сфере контрацепции для омег, но эксперименты пришлось прекратить по решению суда. Я удивлюсь, если она — не одна из тех врачей, кто стоит за разработкой O.D.X.

Джон наклонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени, и вынул визитку из несопротивляющейся руки Шерлока.

— Ты подумываешь, не попросить ли её помочь сделать операцию… — Он не договорил, не в силах продолжать.

— Если я прав, то она уже доказала свою моральную мотивацию. Она одна из немногих, кто может согласиться провести операцию исключительно в моих интересах, а не ради финансовой выгоды. Кому я могу довериться. Из всех врачей ещё только ты вписываешься в этот образ.

В словах Шерлока был какой-то подтекст, некий вопрос, лежащий в ядре этого заявления, и Джон гулко сглотнул, осознав, о чём его спрашивают.

— Нет. — Он вскинул руку и поспешил объясниться. — Я не могу. Даже если бы у меня была подготовка в сфере здравоохранения омег, я всё равно не смог бы провести подобную операцию. 

Боже, представить это было слишком просто. Тихий неподвижный Шерлок, рассечённая кожа, запятнавшая белый латекс перчаток кровь, сознательно отданная в дрожащие руки Джона жизнь. Одно неверное движение — и всё кончено. И винить кроме себя будет некого.

Внутри всё перевернулось, и Джон кашлянул, качая головой.

— Я был военным врачом. И всё, с чем мне приходилось иметь дело на операционном столе, было серьёзными травмами. Пулевые ранения, ампутация и всё такое. — Джон уже много лет не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным и, стараясь не обращать внимание на спазм в бедре, покачал головой. — Даже если бы существовала проверенная схема операции, нечто, что я мог бы изучить и освоить ради тебя, меня уволили из армии не без причин. Хирургу нужны уверенные руки. — Его плечи опустились. — Прости.

— Я знаю. Просто… — Голос Шерлока сошёл на нет, в воздухе повисло болезненное молчание. Джон сжал левой рукой колено, жалея, что не мог ответить иначе. Он же сам пообещал сделать всё, чтобы помочь, но это… Это был бы смертный приговор.

Он снова посмотрел на номер телефона, разглядывая наклонные цифры. Джон даже не заметил, что Шерлок забрал визитку доктора, но тот явно много об этом думал и начал далеко не этим утром. Были и другие оставшиеся незамеченными Джоном моменты, когда Шерлок рассматривал все возможности и обдумывал наилучший вариант действий?

— Думаешь, она согласится? — спросил Джон и, подняв голову, увидел, как Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Я не смогу узнать наверняка, пока не свяжусь с ней напрямую, а этим я подвергну себя опасности разоблачения. Если Каннингемы узнают, что я даже задумываюсь о подобном, они наверняка приложат все силы, чтобы сделать такой исход дела невозможным. — Шерлок вздохнул и, откинув голову назад, посмотрел на бледно-голубое небо. — Спрашивать бессмысленно, пока я не буду уверен на сто процентов. И наличие хирурга не позволит волшебным образом избавиться от всех остальных рисков. Это всё равно очень опасно.

Джон подвинул кресло, чтобы сидеть лицом к Шерлоку.

— Расскажи мне. Знаю, ты наверняка уже говорил, но постарайся снова объяснить.

Это была ложь. Он знал большую часть опасений Шерлока и мог представить остальное. Джон попросил рассказать исключительно ради самого Шерлока, чтобы тот смог озвучить факты. Либо у них получится вычислить, как обойти все проблемы, либо хирургическое вмешательство придётся вычеркнуть из списка возможных вариантов — очередная закрытая дверь.

— Давай пока предположим, что доктор Мэдисон согласится пойти на это. У неё есть нужные навыки, во всяком случае, в отличие от меня и Майка, и за деньгами она не погонится.

— Оборудование и операционная тоже не проблема — при условии, если мой брат согласится посодействовать. У него доступ и к тому, и к другому. Собрать ассистирующую команду тоже вполне возможно. Главная опасность состоит в отсутствии утверждённой хирургической процедуры. К тому же остаётся вероятность долгосрочного ущерба моему здоровью.

— И насколько велика эта вероятность? — спросил Джон, задумчиво прищурившись. Удаление внутренних органов у бет влекло за собой определённые последствия, но большую их часть можно было избежать при помощи поддерживающей медикаментозной терапии. — Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

Шерлок сунул пальцы в карман, а потом вытащил телефон, провёл по экрану и протянул его Джону.

— У Стэмфорда есть доступ к обширному списку отчётов. Я попросил его кое-что поискать. Ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, но… — Он пожал плечами и махнул Джону прочитать самому.

Джон прищурился, скользя взглядом по сообщению о Майка. Оно оказалось достаточно туманным, но отрицать силу содержавшегося в нём предупреждения было невозможно.

«Есть несколько беспристрастных исследований, которые предполагают серьёзные хронические последствия. Доказательств не приводится, но в этом есть смысл, поскольку полного описания функционирования репродуктивной системы омег не существует. Лучше всего найти того, кто это пережил на себе или хотя бы свидетеля. — Майк»

— Найти не удалось никого, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Свидетелей?

— Выживших.

Джон резко вскинул голову и почувствовал, что побледнел не хуже Шерлока.

— Что?

— Пару дней назад я воспользовался помощью Антеи и получил список омег, которые пропали у альф. Я не объяснял, зачем мне эта информация, и сомневаюсь, что она стала бы задумываться о причинах. — Шерлок провёл рукой по волосам. — Про большинство из тех немногих, кого она нашла, невозможно сказать что-то определённое. Никаких официальных сведений о хирургическом вмешательстве, а без дальнейшего расследования нельзя быть уверенным в том, что с ними стало в итоге.

— Но? — спросил Джон, всё так же держа в ослабевших руках телефон Шерлока. — Ты явно что-то обнаружил.

— Четверых из списка я узнал. Омеги, известные мне по имени, хоть и не лично, у которых имелось достаточно решимости и ресурсов, чтобы пройти через это, и о которых долгое время ничего не было слышно. Потребовалось хорошенько покопаться в базах данных Лестрейда, но в итоге я их нашёл. Трое похоронены, одна кремирована. Отчёты о вскрытии заполнили пробелы.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, прижав пальцы к губам, и обдумывал слова Шерлока.

— Они умерли от прямых постоперационных последствий?

— В качестве причин смерти указаны скорее системные физиологические проблемы, чем заболевания или травмы. — Плечи Шерлока неопределённо дёрнулись. — Почечная недостаточность, проблемы с поджелудочной и сбои в системе кровообращения. — Он зажмурился, коротко вздохнул, а потом снова открыл глаза. — Полной уверенности быть не может, но взаимосвязь наблюдается. Одна умерла спустя девять месяцев после исчезновения, остальные в течение трёх лет.

— И всё? — Джон выругался. Возможно, при надлежащем уходе и медикаментозном лечении они прожили бы дольше, но всё это для омег было недоступно. Без своих альф они невидимы для системы и вряд ли готовы были рискнуть раскрытием своих новых жизней, обратившись за помощью в учреждения здравоохранения.

Шерлок при могуществе Майкрофта и наличии врачей рядом мог бы достичь большего, но пока не начнут появляться симптомы, будет неясно, что именно нужно лечить. Что, если будет слишком поздно? Что, если к тому времени, как они осознают наличие проблемы, возможность медикаментозного излечения будет окончательно упущена?

— Несколько лет свободы в лучшем случае. — Губу Шерлока немного печально скривились. — Полагаю, это лучше, чем ничего.

— Нет. — Джон поднялся на ноги, не в силах сидеть и слышать боль в голосе Шерлока. Она была тщательно скрыта, Грег бы даже не заметил, как, возможно, и Майкрофт. Но Джон её отголоски слышал отчётливо. — Боже, нет. Это неправильно. Ты же это понимаешь, да?

— Тут дело не в том, что «правильно», Джон. Дело в том, что возможно. — Шерлок подтянул к груди вторую ногу, обхватил их руками и опустил подбородок на колени. — Ты не понимаешь? Каннингемы никогда меня не отпустят. Майкрофт сам себя обманывает, если так думает. А так я потеряю для них всякий интерес.

— Значит, мы соврём. — Джон развёл руками. — Скажем, что ты пошёл на операцию. Подделаем отчёты. Добудем подписи, свидетелей, что угодно… На твоей стороне немало людей. Людей, которые без раздумий нарушат закон. — Он напряжённо, судорожно покачал головой. — Я просто говорю, что у тебя есть варианты. Лучшие, чем пустить коту под хвост десятки лет твоей жизни. Если только… Если только ты именно этого и хочешь?

Джон сказал это тихо, присев на корточки перед Шерлоком и пытаясь взглянуть на ситуацию под каждым возможным углом. Было бы глупо думать, будто он понимает, каково Шерлоку. Возможно, тут было нечто большее, чем свобода. Шерлок ненавидел именно общество, навязывающее ему устоявшиеся представления об омегах, или же ему был ненавистен собственный гендер как таковой?

— Ты не можешь даже начать понимать, — прошипел Шерлок, сверкая взглядом. — Если бы Каннингемы были единственной проблемой, моими тюремщиками и не более того, в такой лжи был бы какой-то смысл, но фальшивая операция не устранит мои проблемы с проявлениями пиресусов, или ты забыл, как я себя вёл этим утром?

Джон с силой провёл языком по зубам и кивнул.

— Твоя биология представляет проблему только из-за окружающих её общественных представлений, — пробормотал он. — Не должно быть такого, чтобы тебе было необходимо вырезать часть себя и максимально укорачивать жизнь только для того, чтобы добиться тех же прав, которыми другие люди обладают с рождения!

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Думаешь, мне стоит дождаться дня, пока кто-нибудь наконец не обнаружит многовековые предрассудки и не исправит положение? Думаешь, это будет так просто? Что кто-то щёлкнет пальцами, и омеги вдруг будут свободны? Не можешь же ты быть настолько наивен.

— Конечно нет, но ты разве не понимаешь? Даже если ты пройдёшь через операцию, возвращение к нормальной жизни будет невозможно, пока Каннингемы не узнают о том, что ты сделал. Другие омеги убегали и начинали новую жизнь где-то ещё. Но ты же не этого хочешь, не так ли?

Он задел за живое. Выражение на лице Шерлока подёрнулось пониманием и тревогой, он со свистом вдохнул через зубы и покачал головой.

— Нет. — Он сжал пальцами переносицу, и Джону отчаянно хотелось стереть глубокие тревожные складки, прочертившие лицо Шерлока. Хотелось прекратить этот разговор и притвориться, что всё это неважно, но такой вариант даже не рассматривался.

— Если я не уеду, они придут за мной, а когда узнают, что я сделал, страдать от последствий придётся уже не мне. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Они отпустят меня, я буду свободен жить по своему усмотрению, но есть вероятность, что они попытаются уничтожить тех, кто мне помогал. Майкрофт сможет о себе позаботиться. Но вот ты…

Джон вскинул подбородок, мотая головой.

— Обо мне не беспокойся. Пока в моих силах помочь тебе, какими бы ни были последствия — я справлюсь. — Он вздохнул, когда Шерлок взглянул на него, выразив своё отношение к этому заявлению изогнутой бровью. Джон мог сколько угодно умолять, но Шерлок не стал бы подвергать его риску во имя собственного благополучия, и это всё бесконечно усложняло. Пока что им удавалось только исключать возможные варианты, и Джон кашлянул, решив проверить, сходятся ли они во мнениях. — При таком понимании ты всё ещё всерьёз рассматриваешь возможность сделать операцию?

Шерлок отвёл взгляд, и в его глазах отражалось золотое сияние заката.

— Нет… Не знаю. Это не безопасно, и даже если мне удастся её пережить, всё равно придётся разбираться с последствиями. — Уголок его губ изогнулся в безрадостной улыбке. — Даже странно. Я столько лет пытался избежать беременности, а теперь не решаюсь навсегда исключить её вероятность.

Джон поморщился, отвлёкшись на боль в коленях. Ему нужно было уделять этому разговору всё своё внимание, но это будет невозможно, если он посидит так ещё хоть немногим дольше. Джон выпрямился, схватился за подлокотник пустого кресла и, не обращая внимания на скрип металлических ножек по камню, подтянул его поближе, чтобы поставить прямо напротив Шерлока, а потом усесться на самый край.

— Это вовсе не странно. — Он пожал плечами, когда Шерлок снова посмотрел на него. — Ты сражался не с собственной способностью иметь детей, а боролся за право самостоятельно выбрать время и место. Александр пытался тебя этой способности лишить, то же самое сделает и операция.

Шерлок откинулся назад, его тело обмякло. Расстройство поджало его губы и затуманило взгляд, и он покачал головой, рубанув рукой по воздуху.

— Это бесполезно. У меня может быть либо свобода, либо возможность родить ребёнка. При текущей ситуации в обществе я могу обладать только чем-то одним. В ближайшее время тут вряд ли что-то изменится, и я знаю, чем больше дорожу. Возможно, об операции не может быть и речи, но должен же быть хоть какой-то вариант!

Джон сглотнул, ощущая, как сердце подступило к горлу, и потёр руки.

— Возможно, мы думаем об этом под неверным углом, пытаясь решить слишком много проблем одновременно. Давай пока забудем про Каннингемов. Я понимаю, оно так не выглядит, но у Майкрофта всё под контролем. Давай сосредоточимся на тебе.

Шерлок склонил голову, и Джон чуть ли не слышал его безмолвные возражения, что от игнорирования половины проблемы она сама по себе не пропадёт. Спина Шерлока уныло согнулась, с губ сбежал вздох, и он слабо кивнул, подобрав ноги под себя и встретившись взглядом с Джоном.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? 

Джон вздрогнул, удивившись, что Шерлок — человек, у которого, казалось, всегда были ответы на все вопросы — обратился за советом к нему. На формулирование ответа понадобилось несколько секунд, каждое слово с трудом находило выход.

— Нам нужно разобраться с твоим пиресусом. Узел поможет только в краткосрочной перспективе, но в долгосрочной тебе понадобится либо медицинское вмешательство, либо связь, так?

Шерлок сел прямее, подался вперёд, отзеркаливая положение Джона — локти на коленях, напряжённый взгляд. Они были достаточно близко, чтобы Джон мог различить пятнышки цвета в глазах Шерлока, затуманенных сомнением и подозрением.

— Так. — Шерлок медленно протянул это слово, а на его лбу проявилась лёгкая хмурость.

Джон сцепил руки замок, ощущая, как сжалось сердце от желания выложить все карты на стол — рискнуть всем ради шанса заключить связь. И всё же, если бы он это предложил, здесь и сейчас, это могло бы уничтожить без остатка доверие Шерлока к нему. Было бы очень просто посчитать такое предложение за попытку манипуляции и желание выставить себя спасителем Шерлока, а самому при этом получить столь многое взамен.

Такого себе Джон позволить не мог и поэтому проглотил словесное выражение собственной тоски, а его разум обратился к иной возможности, которая свяжет их воедино, пусть даже разделив навсегда.

— Я могу уехать, — напряжённо сказал он. — Укусить тебя, а потом исчезнуть. Живя отдельно от Александра, ты был в полном порядке. Ты сможешь продолжать работать, не принимая в расчёт цикл течки, который снова окажется под контролем связи. — Неотрывно глядя на собственные руки, Джон поспешил объяснить, и каждое его слово было искренним. — Я никогда и ничего у тебя не попрошу. Ты будешь свободен поступать так, как тебе захочется.

Джону меньше всего хотелось уезжать, и не потому что так он лишится присущего расследованиям адреналинового восторга, но потому что придётся отвернуться от самого удивительного человека из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Шерлок стал важной частью его существования, и мысль о том, чтобы продолжать жизнь без него, казалась просто невозможной. Однако если это единственный способ предоставить Шерлоку заслуженную свободу, Джон так и поступит.

Он отчаянно боялся встречаться взглядом с этими бледными глазами, страшась увидеть либо благодарное согласие, либо презрительный отказ, но когда наконец осмелился поднять голову, Шерлок смотрел на него с напряжённой озадаченностью. Вид у Шерлока был такой, словно он не мог поверить услышанному и теперь оторопело молчал.

— Я не понимаю.

Джон развёл руками.

— Это единственный пришедший мне на ум вариант, который не подвергает тебя опасности. Майкрофт сможет разобраться с Каннингемами, выкупит тебя через посредника, с помощью правовой системы или ещё как-то. Это… это позволит нейтрализовать твою биологию, так что тебе не придётся ложиться под нож или нагружать организм экспериментальными лекарствами.

— Но что насчёт тебя? — просипел Шерлок и сглотнул. — Даже если ты сможешь убедить меня, что будешь только рад посредственному существованию в качестве терапевта где-нибудь в глуши, связь — это больше чем укус. Если её не оспорить, это законодательно свяжет нас навсегда. Это тебе не брак. Ты не сможешь развестись, когда тебя что-то перестанет устраивать. Ты… ты предлагаешь привязать себя ко мне считай что на постоянной основе, при этом ничего не получая взамен.

Джон пожал плечами, и его губы скривились.

— Но ты будешь свободен… Счастлив.

Джон зажмурился. У него было ощущение, будто он самолично подписал себе смертный приговор, обрекающий его на монотонную жизнь, которая в отсутствие Шерлока лишится всех красок. Джон попытался себе это представить — почти одинаковые дни, бесконечно неизменная рутина, не прерываемая сумасшедшими преступлениями, частями тела в холодильнике или вспышками редких хитрых улыбок Шерлока, — но его разум отшатнулся от этого образа.

— Нет, не буду. — Прикосновение к руке заставило Джона поднять голову и повернуть запястье, чтобы поймать холодные пальцы Шерлока.

— Послушай… — Голос Джона потерялся в горле, когда Шерлок соскользнул с кресла и опустился на колени перед ним.

— Нет. — Шерлок сильнее, почти болезненно сжал ладонь Джона. — Джон, я ценю твою решимость, вероятно, даже больше, чем ты думаешь, но… — Он поджал губы, его руки дрожали. — Ты сказал забыть про Каннингемов, притвориться, что они не представляют проблемы, но неужели ты искренне думаешь, что если бы всё было именно так, я бы хотел, чтобы ты заключил связь со мной, а потом ушёл?

— Что… — Джон облизнул губы. Воздух застрял в лёгких, надежда тисками сжалась вокруг груди. — О чём ты?

Шерлок открыл рот, но слов не последовало. Щёки побледнели, он отвёл взгляд и едва заметно качнул головой.

— Ни о чём. Всё равно это спорный вопрос.

— Нет, Шерлок. — Джон обхватил его подбородок и заставил снова посмотреть на себя, проводя большим пальцем по выступающей скуле. — Пожалуйста, просто… просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Между ними повисло молчание, застрявшее в паутине нерешительности. Сердце барабанной дробью стучало в груди, но Джон не осмеливался произнести ни слова, наблюдая, как круговерть разума Шерлока замедлялась, останавливаясь на единственном ответе.

Длинные пальцы обхватили его запястье, не даже не попытались отвести руку в сторону. Наоборот, Шерлок удержал её и поднял голову, мазнув по носу Джона своим, а потом прижался губами к его губам.

Это была безмолвная мольба — просьба там, где Джон ожидал услышать требование, — и в горле дрожью прозвучал стон. В этот момент Джон наслаждался ощущениями и совершенно не думал о невозможности их ситуации, был только Шерлок — тёплый, податливый и прекрасно робкий, вкладывающий всё в один поцелуй.

Джон беспомощно скользнул пальцами в тёмные кудри, наклоняя голову Шерлока, вбирая в рот полную нижнюю губу. Это было похоже на сон, ожившую фантазию, но ни одно из его мечтаний не было настолько горько-сладким или хрупким. Казалось, Шерлок может разрушиться под прикосновением, каждая мышца в его теле звенела от напряжения. Вот только это напряжение обуславливалось не слепой похотью течки, а, скорее, чувствами, и когда Шерлок отстранился — покрасневший, дрожащий, — Джон услышал подтверждение тому в произнесённом шёпотом ответе.

— Тебя. Я хочу тебя.


	18. Трение и скольжение

«Тебя. Я хочу тебя».

Шерлок вздрогнул, когда слова вырвались из его груди — лишь чуть больше, чем оформленный выдох. В животе и на сердце потяжелело под давлением мощной волны эмоций, которые он так давно старательно игнорировал. Но чувства без внимания только расцвели — восхищение и влечение, надежда и страх, все переплелись, чтобы задушить его своей сетью.

Он привык к определённости, но теперь ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. Результат его признания — не только реакция Джона, но и путь, по которому оно их поведёт — не поддавался экстраполяции, и Шерлок остался в трясине неизвестности, ненавидя себя за сомнения, но не в силах вырваться из их хватки.

Джон вынул правую руку из ладоней Шерлока, и на одно ужасающее мгновение этот жест показался отказом. В глотке застрял тихий протест, но быстро угас, как только Шерлок осознал свою ошибку. Джон был кем угодно, но только не трусом. Он не встал на ноги, но соскользнул на пол, тоже вставая на колени, а потом обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока, словно тот был сделан из тонкого стекла — прекрасного, хрупкого.

Тонкие губы приоткрылись, но Джон ничего не сказал. Его сорванные вдохи позволяли предположить прерванные слова, а в чертах лицо отражался поток чувств. Не было легко определяемых радости или сожаления. Напротив, Джон выглядел так, как чувствовал себя сам Шерлок: тоска и настороженность, счастье, но уже омрачённое тенями какого-то безымянного горя.

Наконец он, видимо, отказался от попыток дать словам звук и, прикрыв глубокие голубые глаза, поймал губы Шерлока своими. Поцелуй был на вкус как обещание, решимость Джона ясно читалась в мягком нажатии пальцев на подбородке Шерлока и гладком скольжении языка.

Шерлок со стоном сжал кулак, путаясь пальцами в шерстяной ткани. Недавнее поверхностное робкое целомудрие испарилось, в груди заурчал стон, и Шерлок притянул Джона к себе — неловко, неуклюже, впитывая его тепло.

Джон провёл пальцами по горлу Шерлока, а потом опустил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая ещё ближе. Шерлок подвинулся, обхватывая ногами колени Джона, а тот присел на пятки, скользнув уверенными ладонями ему на бёдра.

Шерлок жадно исследовал рот Джона, разрываясь между желанием огладить ладонями всё тело и удержать руки на месте. Джон заполнял все чувства, и Шерлок поддался течению, позволяя ему смыть все предупреждения, настойчивым шёпотом зудевшие в разуме. В кои-то веки ему не хотелось выпускать на поверхность чёткие грани логики. Лучше существовать здесь и сейчас, где были только они вдвоём.

Джон грубовато, ошеломительно царапнул зубами нижнюю губу Шерлока, а потом, мазнув поцелуем, отстранился, вырывая из горла Шерлока хриплый вздох. Никто и никогда не целовал его вот так, словно это было именно главным событием, а не безразличной прелюдией. И всё равно Джон всецело отдался этому процессу, словно понимая, что их первый поцелуй вполне может оказаться одним из последних. 

Джон слишком быстро отодвинулся, и на его губах появилась мягкая улыбка, когда Шерлок качнулся вперёд, опьянённый желанием. Оба тяжело дышали, и уперевшись лбом в лоб Джона, Шерлок вдруг осознал, что трясло не только его. Джон сидел с закрытыми глазами, покраснев и поджав губы, словно пытался запечатлеть в памяти ощущение губ Шерлока под своими.

— Ты тоже меня хочешь.

Взлетели вверх песочные ресницы, и взгляд Джона устремился к лицу Шерлока.

— Ты только сейчас это понял? — прохрипел он. Это была мягкая подначка, подчёркнутая кривой усмешкой, но мгновением позже всё это рассеялось, сменилось бесстрашной искренностью. — Я с самого начала тебя хотел.

У Шерлока в груди всё сжалось. Одно дело видеть тихое влечение Джона, наблюдать, как долгие дни и недели закаляли это чувство искренней симпатией, пока оно не превратилось в нечто большее, но совсем другое — услышать собственные наблюдения, оформленные в простые слова самого Джона.

— Ты тогда не знал, что я такое, — подметил Шерлок. — Ты много месяцев и понятия не имел, глядя на меня, словно…

Он сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, уязвимо дрожа в объятиях Джона. Умом Шерлок понимал, что Джон всегда видел именно его там, где другие замечали лишь хладнокровный ум. Джон понимал ценность, когда большинство видели лишь пользу.

Спустя много лет, на протяжении которых его ценили только за то, что находилось между ногами и головой, поверить в это было очень сложно. И всё же вот Джон, достаточно близко, чтобы каждый их вздох перемешивался, голубые радужки потемнели от желания и понимания, словно он в кои-то веки с лёгкостью читал мысли Шерлока.

— Ты был гениальным безумным фриком. — Джон приподнял подбородок Шерлока, понукая встретиться с ним взглядом, словно один лишь зрительный контакт мог донести правду. Он облизнул губы, и срывающимся голосом выдавил слова, которые уж точно давались ему непросто. — И ты им остаёшься. Альфа, бета, омега… Все это… — Джон кашлянул, тяжело выдохнул и расправил плечи. — Всё это не имеет никакого значения. Всё дело в том, какой ты. А не в том, что ты такое.

Шерлок ухватился за уверенность Джона — якорь, за который они могли уцепиться. Так много всего в текущей ситуации балансировало на грани неизвестности. Однако, сложная химия между ними двумя оставалась неким элементом стабильности — изменчивым, но непоколебимым.

— Ты же понимаешь, что со мной всё то же самое? — пробормотал Шерлок, облизнув губы, пока большие пальцы Джона выводили круги, забираясь за пояс брюк, а потом снова удаляясь. — Дело не в потребности в том, что может предложить твоя биология.

Он наблюдал, как тени менялись в глазах Джона, видел проблеск радости, всколыхнувшийся под заволакивающими всё облаками реальности. На выразительном лице появилась лёгкая хмурость, и Джон глубоко вздохнул, открыв рот, чтобы озвучить препятствия, которые так отчаянно хотелось не замечать.

— Не надо, — перебил Шерлок, накрыв двумя пальцами губы Джона, прежде чем тот успел сказать хоть слово. — Мы не можем отмести влияние наших гендеров на нашу ситуацию, особенно на мою, но, пожалуйста, не говори об этом.

Он сглотнул, дыхание вырвалось из груди рваным потоком, когда Джон поцеловал кончики его пальцев, скользнув языком по коже, а потом вобрал их в рот.

Вены Шерлока и низ живота залило ярким пламенем, и так беспорядочные мысли окончательно улетучились. Этот простой жест был совершенно невинным, но всё равно непристойным, и Шерлоку пришлось проглотить сдавленный стон разочарования, когда Джон отпустил его.

Шерлок ожидал услышать какие-то возражения. Джон был человеком силы и стратегии, находил успокоение в планировании схемы нападения. В обычной ситуации Шерлок и сам был таким же, но сейчас всё было слишком много, слишком близко, слишком лично. Даже теперь он как последний трус предпочитал прятать голову в песок. Хотелось не обращать внимания на неизбежное будущее в угоду жизни в настоящем, пусть даже хоть немного дольше, и Джон наконец подчинился, показав своё согласие одним понятливым кивком.

— Ты дрожишь. — Медленное скольжение ладоней Джона ускорилось, когда он словно попытался втереть тепло обратно в тело Шерлока. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что замёрз?

Шерлок удивлённо оглянулся, осознавая, что с горизонта пропали последние лучи заходящего солнца, уступая место сгущающимся сумеркам. Время от времени пролетали летучие мыши, а на небе начали проявляться первые звёзды.

— Я не заметил.

Джону вряд ли было удобно стоять на коленях на жёстком каменном полу, и Шерлок подвинулся, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Малейшая дистанция казалась глубокой жуткой бездной, и Шерлок явно не один так думал. Джон не стал расцеплять переплетённые пальцы и, как только встал, снова оказался в личном пространстве Шерлока — грудь к груди, идеально, — а потом притянул его голову вниз для ещё одного поцелуя.

И этот отличался от остальных, в нём не было ни робости, ни жадного голода, и Шерлок одурманенно задумался об уверенности Джона в этом новом, бессловесном языке общения. Как вообще возможно передать столь многое, не сказав ни слова? Но всё равно в движениях губ Джона чётко определялось сомнение, словно он всё ещё не был уверен, насколько много ему позволено.

— Пойдём внутрь? — прошептал Джон в губы Шерлоку. — Пожалуйста?

Должно быть, он почувствовал замешательство Шерлока, потому что отстранился и, моргая, попытался прочитать выражение у того на лице и в итоге пришёл к совершенно неверному выводу.

— Нет… Не для… В смысле, нам не обязательно делать ничего, что ты не хочешь.

У него был потерянный, озадаченный и покаянный вид, даже когда Шерлок помотал головой. Он прикусил губу и проглотил все уверения, вместо этого схватив Джона за запястье и положив его ладонь над своим колотящимся в груди сердцем, а потом повёл её вниз.

Рука касалась хлопковой ткани, скользя по выступающим рёбрам и плоскому животу, пока не замерла над очевидной твёрдостью в брюках.

— И что заставляет тебя думать, будто мне хоть чего-то не хочется? — спросил Шерлок и сглотнул, когда Джон накрыл его ладонью и дразняще сжал.

— О боже. — Джон быстро, резко дёрнул бёдрами, а потом отступил и подтолкнул Шерлока в сторону спальни. Возможно, какое-то шестое чувство заставило его оставить двери балкона приоткрытыми, или, вероятно, он был слишком сосредоточен на Шерлоке, чтобы заметить своё упущение. Так или иначе, Шерлок был благодарен.

Не Джон вызвал у него замешательство, а ощущение клаустрофобии при пребывании в помещении, заключения за запертыми окнами и толстыми стенами. Это слишком сильно напоминало о времени, проведённом с Александром, пусть даже дом и принадлежал семье Шерлока. Иррационально, конечно, но страхи часто именно такие.

А теперь Джон оставил ему путь для побега, а потом принялся помогать ему забыть, почему в таковом вообще могла возникнуть необходимость.

Он потерялся в блаженстве, мир съёжился до простого соединения рук и губ, бёдер и животов. Джон прижимался к нему всем телом, не желая упускать ни единого сантиметра близости. Они всё ещё стояли на ногах полностью одетые, но Шерлок никогда не чувствовал себя настолько обнажённым, лишённым преданностью Джона всех до единой масок.

Это не походило на мимолётные прикосновения прошлых взаимодействий. Даже в самые заботливые периоды вне гона Александр и не думал медлить. Джон же действовал так, словно перед ними была целая ночь, заключённая в темноту вечность, где каждое касание приносило свет.

Шершавые пальцы порхали по пуговицам рубашки, ожидая разрешения, вынимая из петель одну за другой, а Шерлок тянул за край свитера Джона. В спешке руки путались, и воздух ожил смехом Джона. Шерлок тут же пригнул голову, чтобы попробовать его веселье на вкус, а белый хлопок сполз с плеч.

К груди прижалось шерстяное полотно — грубое для чувствительных сосков, — и Шерлок толкнулся к этому ощущению, наслаждаясь горловым одобрительным стоном в ответ и скольжением дрожащих рук по его обнажённой коже. Ладони легли ему на спину, обводя шрамы и испещрённое ими гладкое полотно кожи, а потом скользнули под пояс брюк Шерлока, проверяя свободность облегания ткани.

— Ты уверен?

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, облизнул губы и положил руки на бёдра Джона, заставляя себя подумать над тем, что они собирались сделать.

Всё, что сдерживало его прежде: страх мести Каннингемов, угроза свободе Джона при возможном расследовании и другие последствия… всё осталось неизменным. Прежде это казалось слишком большим риском, но теперь их взаимное желание было единственным аспектом в его жизни, который подразумевал хоть какие-то гарантии. Оно было чем-то, за что можно было ухватиться обеими руками и назвать своим.

Разум Шерлока не окутывала мгла пиресуса, он без труда мог обратиться к логике. Желание туманило мысли, но разум оставался при нём. Это было не просто стремление удовлетворить биологическую потребность, нет, тут ему предстояло сделать выбор, и Шерлок уже знал, что ответит.

— Да. А ты? — Только это могло бы его остановить. Если сомнения Джона пересилят его желания, тогда Шерлок отступит, но ему не было смысла беспокоиться.

Джон положил ладонь ему на щёку и посмотрел чёрными в полумраке комнаты глазами.

— Я никогда и ни в чём в жизни не был так уверен.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, — прошептал Шерлок, не стыдясь умолять — только не Джона. — Ради всего святого, прикоснись ко мне.

Он почувствовал лукавую ухмылку на лице Джона, когда они столкнулись губами, растеряв всю изящность при встрече зубов и языков. Необходимость стащить с Джона свитер через голову заставила их отстраниться, но не успела шерсть коснуться пола, как Шерлок вновь взял своё, стаскивая с Джона слои одежды, пока не почувствовал свободу изучать руками мягкую плоть, которую в прошлом ему удавалось лишь мельком увидеть.

Джон ахнул и словно околдованный пошатнулся на ногах. Он вжимался в ладони Шерлока, обводящие его мышцы — одни всё так же упругие и жёсткие, а другие медленно начинавшие с возрастом обмякать. Шерлок обвёл узел шрама на плече Джона, оценивая разницу в плотности и текстуре, а потом двинулся дальше, подмечая каждую необычную деталь и обозначая пространство между.

Недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно; Шерлок, бросив взгляд на кровать, схватил Джона за руку и повёл за собой, утягивая сверху, чтобы матрас охнул под их общим весом.

Тело словно искрилось, позвоночник выгибался в желании большего, и Шерлок цеплялся за спину Джона, обводя выступающие лопатки и движения кожи над суставами, а потом скользнул ладонями вниз. Плотная джинса скрипнула под обхватившими ягодицы руками, одобрительное мычание Шерлока переросло в стон, как только он прижал к себе бёдра Джона.

В воздухе повисло проклятие, на сорванных вздохах слышались проклятия, когда Шерлок откинул голову назад, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу и зажмурившись под накатившей волной наслаждения. Она пронеслась до его члена и скопилась чуть дальше, всё сильнее увлажняя бельё.

Лёгкое беспокойство, что Джон сочтёт это неприятным, — ведь про возбуждение омег он знал только в теории и никогда не сталкивался с ним на практике, — скользнуло по телу Шерлока, но не привлекло внимания. Как можно было беспокоиться об этом, когда Джон припал к уязвимому горлу Шерлока, а острые зубы лишь намекали на опасность, но не пересекали черту? Это было хищное прикосновение, но за гудящим в теле Джона голодом, легко различалась выдержка. Джон словно вбирал каждую реакцию, приглядываясь к любому моменту, когда невысказанное «да» могло стать «нет».

Шерлок с рычанием упёрся ступнёй в матрас и перевернули их обоих, чтобы Джон оказался на спине, а он сам лежал на нём. Джон тут же скрестил их ноги, сцепляя лодыжки. Скольжение ткани по члену Шерлока приносило лишь бесплодное трение, и он ищуще качнул бёдрами, срывая с губ Джона стон.

— Ох, да.

Джон поёрзал, поднимая их сцепленные руки над своей головой, и от такой подчинённой позы по позвоночнику Шерлока прокатился электрический разряд — незнакомый и удивительный.

Это была лишь игра, Шерлоку хватало сознания, чтобы это понимать. Джон, конечно, лежал под ним, но всё упиралось в совместный контроль. В гибких мышцах чувствовалась сила, которой при желании более чем хватило бы, чтобы снова сменить позицию. Шерлок мог сколько угодно вжимать запястья Джона в подушку, намекая на пленение, но пальцы Джона удерживали его руки, сжимая в не меньшей ловушке.

Шерлок уронил голову к изгибу шеи Джона и вдохнул, так что голова закружилась от горячего пряного запаха с намёком на солёную остроту пота и возбуждения. Пентрапензон в кровеносной системе добавлял слабые химические нотки, но Шерлок выбросил их из восприятия, чтобы насладиться калейдоскопом запахов, которые мог опознать.

Каждый воскрешал воспоминания, очаровывал, увлекал. Шерлок прижался открытым ртом к бьющейся на шее вене Джона, царапая зубами нежную кожу и следя за реакцией: Джон резко, отчаянно дёрнулся, словно не мог решить, то ли вжаться в этот почти укус, то ли отстраниться. В итоге склонил голову набок, предоставляя Шерлоку лучший доступ и подталкивая к дальнейшим действиям грязными похвалами.

Его тело двигалось в бесконечном ровном ритме, и Шерлок наслаждался этим — не только данными, которые Джон с такой готовностью выдавал, но собственной способностью их осознавать.

Пиресус отнимал у него аналитические способности, сводя его самого до сотканного из эгоистичных потребностей существа. А теперь его тело и мысли пребывали в гармонии, внимая каждому ощущению и осознавая, что это нечто больше, чем простое пламя теряющихся в удовольствии нейронов. Шерлок по сорванному дыханию Джона понимал, что тот любил скорее жёсткие прикосновения, чем лёгкое восхищение. Касание языком соска отозвалось не более чем низким гулом, а вот намёк на укус вырвал глубокое рычание, а когда Шерлок вобрал сосок в рот, ресницы Джона дёргано опустились.

Шерлок постепенно составлял в уме карту тела Джона и его самых чувствительных мест, начиная с самых очевидных и заканчивая не такими явными. Джон проявлял восхитительную готовность сотрудничать, граничащую с порывом подчиниться. Он словно понимал, что именно этого Шерлок так отчаянно желал все те бесконечные дни и одинокие ночи, и теперь открыто проявлял каждую реакцию без единого намёка на стыд — откровенно одобрительную в большинстве случае и забавно удручённую в других.

В теле Джона билась энергия, а возбуждение становилось всё напряжённее. Шерлок уже давно вычислил, что его сосед никогда не будет эгоистичным любовником. Лежать бревном и наслаждаться, не обращая внимания на удовольствие партнёра, шло вразрез со всеми его инстинктами, и Шерлок подозревал, что у него оставалось очень мало времени, прежде чем Джон решит поменяться ролями.

Шерлок уже самую малость сдвинулся вниз, так что теперь лежал между ног Джона, наслаждаясь упругой твёрдостью члена возле груди. Он уткнулся носом в живот Джону, тихо мурча от ощущения мягкой податливости и сильного сопротивления мышц под кожей. Тело Джона было таким же, как он сам: обманчивым, и Шерлок восхищался этим контрастом, проводя языком путь до пояса джинсов.

Но не успел он опуститься ещё чуть ниже, как блаженное бездействие Джона сорвалось в движение. Широкая ладонь опустилась на макушку, заставляя отстраниться. Шерлок слепо подчинился, приподнимаясь, чтобы поймать губы Джона в неуклюжий поцелуй — сплошь носы да сталкивающиеся зубы, голодный и глубокий.

— Моя очередь, — с пылающими щеками проговорил Джон, когда они отстранились. — Можно?

— При одном условии. — Шерлок облизнул губы, когда Джон посмотрел на него. — Снимай их.

Он зацепил пальцев шлевку на джинсах Джона и увидел блеск в зрачках, когда тот понял намёк. Шерлок хотел большего, чем неловкое трение друг о друга в хлопковой тюрьме ткани. Желание смелого влечения Джона почти переполняло, и Шерлок очень хотел проверить, соответствует ли реальности его представление о твёрдой плоти в трусах Джона.

Джон потянулся к ширинке, а потом сменил направление движения и положил руку на пояс Шерлока.

— Сниму, если ты тоже снимешь?

Шерлок без слов сел на пятки и положил ладонь поверх руки Джона, отводя в сторону, а потом расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и потянул вниз собачку на молнии, осознавая крошечные вибрации, прошивающие напряжённую плоть. Дорогая ткань сползла вниз по бёдрам, но не упала, и он вздрогнул, когда Джон поддел пальцами осевшую ткань, а потом провёл глубже, неловко сев, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока и провести ладонью по всей длине его члена.

Шерлок застонал, отрываясь от губ Джона, и запрокинул голову назад. Напряжённые мышцы дрожали от накатившей волны наслаждения. Это было нечто новое — то, что кто-то касался его в этом месте не просто для формальности. Конечно, сам себя он удовлетворял в том числе и так, но больше никого это не заботило. Александр трахал его как омегу, как нечто, во что нужно было войти, но совершенно забывал о том, что Шерлок — тоже мужчина. Возможно, Джон рисковал оказаться совершенной противоположностью, помня о мужественности Шерлока и забывая, что в нём есть нечто большее.

И всё же Шерлок понимал, что с Джоном мог сам попросить о желаемом. «Всё что угодно», сказал Джон, и начало появляться осознание, что именно это и имелось в виду. Оно проглядывалось в наполняющем его уверенные ласки любопытстве, когда он проводил по головке члена Шерлока с разным нажимом, принимая во внимание мельчайшие движения и вздохи.

Другой рукой Джон вдруг обхватил Шерлока за пояс и развернул, так что они поменялись местами: Шерлок на спине, а Джон над ним.

Одному богу известно, как Шерлок выглядел в этот момент. Было почти неуютно видеть, как частенько рассеянный фокус Джона сузился только до самого Шерлока и ничего больше. Пришлось подавить желание спрятаться от этого внимания, но потом Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном и увидел в нём откровенное одобрение и отблеск какого-то озорства.

И не успел Шерлок спросить, что там задумал Джон, как сильные руки схватили его брюки и бельё, стащили вниз и прочь с ног, а потом забросили их в укутанный тенями угол комнаты.

Шерлок думал пожаловаться на неравенство, указать, что он требовал обнажения Джона, а никак не собственного, но слова не шли. Джон сбил его смысли и лишил способности дышать одним движением, взяв в руку член Шерлока — куда более тесно, чем всего за пару секунд до того, — а потом проведя, лишь раз, по всей длине от корня до головки.

— Столько всего хочется сделать с тобой, — прохрипел он, и бёдра Шерлока выгнулись, а пальцы на ногах поджались. — Боже. Не могу придумать, с чего начать.

Шерлок и сам не мог, у него не получалось даже найти голос из-за сражения с двойной атакой решительных ласк Джона и собственного предательского воображения. Это не походило на подобные ударам молнии всплески желания, которые он испытывал во время течек, но напряжение было ничуть не меньше.

Внутри неуклонно поднималась цунами возбуждения. Она пронизывала всё, от костей до кожи, и Шерлок извивался на покрывале, разрываясь между желанием получить больше и стремлением отодвинуться от бесконечных обещаний. Он уже был на полпути к разрушению — не потерялся в море желания, но уже тонул в нём, вполне всё осознавая.

А ведь Джон только начал.

— Прочь, — наконец удалось выдавить Шерлоку, качая головой, и попытался сформулировать осознанное предложение, чтобы предотвратить неизбежную озадаченность Джона. — Снимай к чертям свою грёбаную одежду и дай мне коснуться тебя.

— Раскомандовался, — пробормотал Джон с большой привязанностью в голосе и поспешил подчиниться.

Джинсы не успели даже на пол упасть, а Шерлок уже сел, схватил Джона за плечи и повалил, так что меньшее тело легло на него словно ключ скользнул в скважину.

— О господи, — простонал Джон, но его слова почти потерялись на языке, когда Шерлок попытался поцеловать его везде одновременно. Это было словно адреналиновый укол в сердце — резкая, искрящаяся потребность хлынула наружу и принесла с собой неотложное желание оказаться как можно ближе к Джону.

Все барьеры расплавились, как только обнажённый член скользнул вдоль члена Шерлока, и он подавился невнятным звуком. Шерлок протянул руку вниз, обхватил член Джона, оценивающе взвешивая, грубо проводя по всей длине.

Из груди Джона вырвался стон, его рука легла на ладонь Шерлока, переплетая их пальцы, и он толкнулся в сцепленные ладони. Всё получалось неловко, а запястье очень быстро разболится от неудобного наклона, но этот образ всё равно оставался одним из лучших на памяти Шерлока.

Во всём этом не было ни намёка на скромность, никакой причудливой демонстрации силы. Был лишь Джон — с открытым ртом, и зажмуренными глазами, искренне отдающийся происходящему так, как вёл себя почти во всём.

Опустив голову, Джон слизнул пот с груди Шерлока, обвёл языком левый сосок, а потом вобрал его в рот. Сначала это было аккуратное посасывание, проба на реакцию и на вкус, а Шерлок пытался выдавить хоть слово через искрящее во всём теле напряжение, которое лишь нарастало с каждым новым прикосновением.

Всё это было почти слишком, почти чересчур, словно стоишь возле огня и наслаждаешься теплом, хотя кожа уже начинает краснеть и обгорать. Хотелось меньшего, большего, чего-то — линзы для фокусировки рассеянного наслаждения в единые входные данные, которые можно было бы осознать.

И почти когда в голове оформилась какая-то мысль, Джон сместился, неохотно выкрутившись из рук Шерлока, и скользнул вниз. Его губы влажно вели по рёбрам и животу Шерлока, пока он не уткнулся носом в дорожку тёмных волос, ведущих к месту между ног. Воздух резко вылетел из лёгких Шерлока, как только он ощутил лёгкий поцелуй рядом с напряжённым членом — близко, но недостаточно, — а потом Джон отстранился.

— Скажи мне, как тебе нравится? — проговорил Джон, и его губы были так близко, что на каждом слове касались члена. Это была пытка. Шерлок никогда не осознавал, что Джон может так дразнить, и теперь кое-как выдавил слабый напряжённый стон, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, который сразу же или в ближайшее время заставит Джона обхватить его губами.

— Мне понравится всё, — наконец просипел Шерлок, ещё сильнее заливаясь краской, потому что слово вырвалось судорожным всхлипом. — Пожалуйста, что угодно.

Последовала краткая заминка, и Шерлок задумался, смог ли Джон уловить подспудное «я не знаю» в его ответе. Однако не успело сердце и два раза ударить, как Джон опустил голову, и мир Шерлока схлопнулся до чистого ощущения.

Его представления об этом нисколько не отражали реальности, были лишь блёклым следом в сравнении с чёткой линией спрятанных за губами зубов или твёрдостью нёба. От удивления из груди Шерлока вырвалось глубокое загнанное «Ох!», когда Джон, скользнув языком вдоль члена, вдруг втянул щёки, посасывая всё сильнее, пока у Шерлока в голове больше не осталось мыслей.

Одна рука обхватывала основание члена, а вторая твёрдо прижимала бедро к кровати, удерживая на месте тело, которое так и норовило рвануться вверх, толкнуться в жаркий рот. Голос тонкими осколками выкраивал бесполезные невнятные вскрики, но Шерлок слишком потерялся в ощущениях, чтобы следить за языком, даже когда его следующий всхлип превратился в вой, вызванный испытующими движениями пальцев Джона.

Они скользнули вниз по бедру, обозначая изгибы, а потом провели по яйцам. Джон погладил нежную кожу, а потом провёл чуть ниже, соскользнув между ног Шерлока к самому влажному месту.

Джон удивлённо вздрогнул, отодвинулся, только чтобы мгновением позже вернуться — смело и с любопытством. Он окунул пальцы в прозрачную вязкую жидкость, покрывавшую кожу Шерлока, собирая её, но при этом размеренно скользя ртом по члену, отвлекая Шерлока от любого намёка на смущение.

А потом он вдруг что-то сделал языком, какое-то такое движение, от которого задница Шерлока сжалась, а Джону в ладонь вытекла новая порция влаги.

Ощущение рта Джона пропало, и на какое-то ужасное мгновение Шерлок подумал, что тот отшатнулся в отвращении. У него ушло несколько одурманенных секунд, чтобы понять: Джон лежал, уткнувшись лбом ему в бедро, ноздри раздувались, а щёки покрывал густой румянец.

— Ты — омега, — прохрипел Джон, и в его голосе звучал тот же раздрай, которой ощущал Шерлок.

Очень хотелось выдать какой-нибудь ехидный ответ, потому что как раз гендер Шерлока и был корнем всех их проблем, но до него дошло, что Джон не для драматического эффекта констатировал очевидное. Он действительно просто забыл.

— Ты — омега, — повторил Джон, — и я понятия не имею, как доставить тебе удовольствие.

Шерлок ошалело приподнялся на локте и скользнул взглядом по собственному телу, вдоль покрасневшего жаждущего внимания члена к лицу Джона.

— Полагаю, — пробормотал он, облизнув губы, — ты пока прекрасно справляешься.

Джон кривобоко усмехнулся и снова двинул пальцами, отчего у Шерлока глаза закатились.

— Я имею в виду, здесь. Я не… Я… — Он прикусил губу и резко втянул воздух через зубы, а потом встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. — Покажешь?

Шерлок осоловело моргнул и сглотнул, а в его голове пронёсся целый поток мыслей. Джон был врачом и, возможно, не прошёл то же обучение в плане биологии омег, что и врачи-беты, но базовую анатомию знал. Джон искал не какого-то общего понимания, но чего-то куда более специфического именно у Шерлока, и вряд ли хоть кто-то ещё этим бы озаботился.

И эта просьба Джона касалась как выяснения личных предпочтений Шерлока, так и познания незнакомой физиологии.

Хотелось сказать, что реакции не будут сильно отличаться от прошлых любовников Джона, в конце концов, омеги не были пришельцами, как предполагало большинство людей. Но Шерлок подавил все протесты, отстранил голову Джона и согнул ноги в коленях, широко расставив бёдра, а потом потянулся к руке Джона и направил её вниз.

— Ошибиться не получится, — просипел Шерлок, терзая зубами нижнюю губу, и подвёл пальцы Джона к своему влажному входу. — Омеги благословлены эрогенными зонами, особенно мужчины.

— Да наплевать мне на омег. — Джон сел на колени, обхватив себя правой рукой, пока Шерлок цеплялся за его левую. — Меня волнуешь только ты.

На это ответить было нечего — Шерлок всё равно не смог бы сложить слова в предложение. Он слишком потерялся в руководстве ласками Джона, дразня себя прикосновениями другого мужчины, а потом потянул Джона проникнуть пальцами внутрь.

Что бы он ни почувствовал, ощущения стократно усилились при виде реакции Джона — зрачки расширились ещё сильнее, когда он сосредоточился на ощущении обхватывающего его пальцы тела Шерлока. Возможно, Джон ожидал натолкнуться на тесное кольцо мышц, которое обнаружил бы у других любовников-мужчин, или на влажный жар женщин, но омеги представляют собой нечто среднее, как теперь ему довелось узнать.

Джон медленно вытащил пальцы, а потом вставил снова, на этот раз глубже, и бёдра Шерлока дёрнулись, пытаясь насадить тело ещё глубже. Боже, слишком давно к нему не прикасались ничьи руки, кроме собственных, и это было куда более интимно, чем вторжение члена альфы.

Джона трясло, он едва сдерживался. Сила его концентрации была вполне очевидна, когда он всецело сосредоточился на том, что делал, пробуя разную скорость и силу, а при очередном движении провернул пальцы так, что Шерлок выгнулся, уперевшись пятками в матрас.

— Охренеть! — Шерлок невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок, слишком сосредоточившись на Джоне внутри, чтобы замечать хоть что-то вовне. — Что ты сейчас…

Джон весело фыркнул и снова чуть опустился, чтобы положить голову на живот Шерлоку, проводя носом вдоль члена, а потом довольно хмыкнул, заметив, как сильно из Шерлока текло.

— Проверял, насколько хорошо помню уроки анатомии. — Он помолчал, а следующее его признание прозвучало невнятным бормотанием: — И пытался не кончить, как грёбаный подросток.

Этой мысли хватило, чтобы мышцы Шерлока сжались под новой волной желания. Ему хотелось увидеть Джона таким — расхристанным, ошалевшим после оргазма.

— Ты мне даже прикоснуться не даёшь… Ох!

Возражения сорвались бесплодным вздохом, потеряли значение, когда Джон с силой надавил где-то внутри. Шерлок как-то умудрился недооценить ум Джона. Тот был врачом и отлично знал анатомию, а ещё понимал, как применить эту информацию на деле самым опустошительным образом.

Пот собрался в месте, где Джон утыкался лбом в живот Шерлока, воздух прохладой касался кожи. Сильные плечи дрожали от напряжения, и было видно, что Джон получал столько же удовольствия от реакций Шерлока, сколько дарил ему своими проворными ласками.

— Бартолликово кольцо, — проговорил Джон. — Боже, ты такой чувствительный. Я даже не думал…

Шерлок застонал, так что горло пульсировало вокруг звука, и подвинулся, пытаясь заполучить Джона туда, где его больше всего хотелось ощутить, и нисколько в этом не преуспевая. Досадливо рыкнув, он схватил Джона за запястье и подтолкнул.

— Согни пальцы, — приказал он, ощущая, как напряглись мышцы живота, а потом приподнял плечи, закрыл глаза и прикусил губу. — Просто проведи…

Перед глазами взорвались звёзды, слова застряли в горле, а мышцы судорожно сжались, в то время как Джон оторопело выругался, ахнув и чуть ли не посмеиваясь недоверчиво себе под нос. Он обнаружил уплотнение из насыщенной нервными окончаниями ткани, которое шло от бартолликова кольца мужчин-омег — той части, которая сжимается вокруг узла альф — к рудиментарной простате. Это был драгоценный способ заполучить полную перегрузку чувств, о котором Шерлоку было прекрасно известно. Именно до этой ткани он старался дотянуться, занимаясь самоудовлетворением, но, конечно, Джону было куда удобнее туда достать, чем он и занялся — настойчиво, неуверенно поначалу, но потом всё более ровно, а мир Шерлока стремительно заволакивало белой пеленой.

Джон подвинулся, но жалобный стон Шерлока стух, как только пришло осознание, что Джон лишь подтянулся ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее чуть внизу. По покалывающей коже на внутренней стороне бедра прошёлся влажный язык, скользнул вниз, и, не успел Шерлок предположить следующий шаг, как Джона насадился ртом на его член и принялся сосать уже без каких-либо промедлений.

Шерлок уже лепетал какую-то чушь на грани всхлипов: примитивная бессмыслица, которую Джон правильно воспринял как ободрение. Он проводил вверх и вниз, внутрь и наружу, нажимая пальцами на простату в самой глубокой точке, а потом отводил руку, так что в венах распускалось огненное марево, а потом снова проворачивал пальцы и так по кругу. Шерлок терялся между этими ощущениями и умелыми порочными ласками рта Джона, распадаясь по швам не в силах остановиться.

Несущимся составом подступил оргазм, давящей волной спускаясь к пояснице и прорываясь наружу, напрягая все мышцы. Тело затопило сменяющими друг друга холодом и жаром, пока Шерлок содрогался в оргазме, тесно сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Джона, пульсируя у него во рту, так что тот удивлённо поперхнулся.

— Прости, — невнятно выдохнул Шерлок, пытаясь как-то взять себя в руки, скользя пальцами по челюсти Джона. Всё тело казалось невероятно тяжёлым, утомлённым так, как не было уже много лет, но времени на смакование этих ощущений не было. Не в этот момент, когда тяжело дышавший Джон всё ещё был возбуждён и великолепен.

— Иди сюда.

Джон бездумно подчинился, высвободив пальцы и вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони другой руки. Повинуясь мягкому притяжению, он лёг рядом — мягкий, но с крепко стоящим членом возле бедра Шерлока.

Смазав сперму с кожи — Джон от удивления не проглотил ни капли, — Шерлок обхватил ладонью его член.

— Покажи мне? — попросил он, встретившись взглядом с Джоном, и его руку накрыли неуклюжие пальцы, направляя и задавай ритм. Это был баланс трения и скольжения, и Шерлок завороженно наблюдал. Ресницы Джона сомкнулись, из груди вырывались напряжённые глухие стоны, пока он не уронил руку, теряя контроль над собой.

Было непросто продолжать без чувственного ответа, но Шерлок всегда быстро учился, а Джон был возбуждён до предела, так что дрожали все мышцы.

Просунув левую руку под пояс Джона, Шерлок притянул его к себе, целуя волосы и виски, твёрдую выступающую скулу, переносицу — всё, до чего мог дотянуться, не отстраняясь и не сбиваясь с ритма.

Он слизнул плёнку пота с кожи Джона, пробуя желание и секс. Вкус дурманил острым жжением на языке, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с запахом Джона: тяжёлая смесь насыщенного глубокого мускуса и спермы самого Шерлока, покрывающая кожу словно вуаль. Но было и нечто больше, что-то не поддающееся определению, от чего сердце Шерлока пустилось вскачь, стоило только втянуть носом воздух, заполняя голову ароматом желания Джона, подводя его к грани безумия.

Предплечье сжала тесная хватка, впиваясь пальцами в двигающиеся мышцы, а член Джона в руке налился — набухший, подёргивающийся. Ещё мгновение, и горячая жидкость забрызгала его живот, стекая по костяшкам, а Джон трясся, хватая ртом воздух, цепляясь за Шерлока, словно только он и имел значение.

Это было абсолютное поражение: Джон Уотсон скатился до базового животного состояния, и Шерлок попытался всё это запечатлеть, начиная со звуков — тихие проклятья и сорванные вскрики, — и заканчивая густой краской на ключицах и излучающей жар кожей.

Такой Джон был прекрасен: сцена преступления, сверкающая доказательствами эмоций и жажды, простая, но детализированная. И Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляд.

Он расслабил руку, проведя большим пальцем вдоль члена Джона, а потом положил ладонь ему на бедро, наблюдая, как мужчина в его объятиях медленно приходил в себя. Даже это было зрелищем, достойным запечатления. Джон не выглядел самодовольным, словно получил какой-то большой приз. Напротив, на его лице было написано благодарное удовлетворение и искреннее счастье, и Шерлок купался в этом сиянии.

— Порядок? — спросил Джон, уткнувшись головой под подбородок Шерлока, и его дыхание медленно приходило в норму.

— Это феноменально идиотский вопрос. — Шерлок мягко поцеловал его в висок, чтобы и показать свою благодарность, и скрыть удивление от такого вопроса. — Я лучше чем в порядке. — А потом смягчившимся голосом добавил: — Спасибо.

Он почувствовал улыбку Джона — напрягшаяся щека и, словно тайна, изгиб губ у кожи.

— Думаю, это мне нужно тебя благодарить. Это было… — Джон поднял голову и, покраснев, счастливо усмехнулся. — Гениально.

Так и подмывало заметить, что тут все почести нужно отдавать Джону, поскольку именно он всецело посвятил себя наслаждению Шерлока, чей вклад оказался минимальным. И это было проблемой, которую он собирался исправить в ближайшем будущем.

Если, конечно, у него будет такая возможность.

В мыслях распустилось беспокойство, хмуря лоб и омрачая грани удовлетворения. То, что они разделили, очень слабо влияло на их положение. Это была не сказка, в которой клятвы могли перевернуть весь мир. Реальность никогда не бывает столь благосклонной.

— Прекращай, — прошептал Джон тихо, но с нажимом. Он положил ладонь на щёку Шерлоку, а потом ткнулся носом ему в шею. — Ты просил меня не поднимать этот вопрос, и теперь я прошу тебя о том же. Разберёмся с этим завтра. А сегодня…

Джон пожал плечами, и по коже пробежали мурашки под дуновением забравшегося через приоткрытые двери балкона ветерка. Они даже не подумали забраться под одеяло, и Шерлок тут же принялся это исправлять, заворачивая их обоих в объёмное пуховое одеяло, чтобы отгородиться от холода.

Он уцепился за недосказанную мольбу Джона и с радостью подчинился. Это было их хрупкое убежище, недолговечный запретный оазис, но Шерлок собирался в нём задержаться. Кровать баюкала их, удобная и безопасная, и если бы он попытался обмануть собственный разум, то смог бы заставить себя игнорировать вес забот и опустошающую ужасающую боль от осознания, что эта ночь может остаться единственным, что им с Джоном довелось разделить на двоих.

Сильные руки обхватили его вокруг пояса, и Шерлок обмяк в объятиях Джона. Даже в лучшие дни их связи Александр редко задумывался о том, чтобы прильнуть к нему в настолько ласковой близости. Джон же, напротив, будто бы наслаждался этим, гнездился поближе и подталкивал Шерлока к тому же. Он упорно сохранял этот ленивый контакт, скорее утешающий, чем искрящийся, и Шерлок настроился всем телом на язык прикосновений Джона. Каждая ласка встречалась подобной, а потом Шерлок шёл дальше, пытаясь скольжением ладоней передать все те слова, которые не осмеливался произнести.

Он и сам не знал, что способен на такие чувства: полный раздрай в один момент и ощущение собственной силы в другой. Шерлок не думал, что чужая рука сможет играть на его теле словно на дорогом инструменте, как и не понимал, что кто-то может добровольно захотеть посвятить этому время. На задворках сознания он неизменно ожидал, что Джон перевернёт его на живот и войдёт в него, наконец преследуя собственное наслаждение, или вопьётся зубами в затылок. Но этого не произошло.

Ему не стоило удивляться, но до последнего не отпускал страх, что даже благородный до мозга костей Джон не сможет перебороть оковы собственных инстинктов. Возможно, тут помогли ингибиторы, но они не могли исключить всё — сдерживали лишь тело, но вовсе не типичный для альфы ход мыслей. Это был триумф Джона, и только его.

По коже прошлось холодное дуновение, прерывая размышления, и Шерлок протестующе застонал, когда Джон отстранился. Он прищурился, наблюдая, как тот взял что-то с пола, а потом провёл тканью по животу Шерлока, аккуратно вытирая насухо.

— Иначе мы так склеимся, — пояснил Джон с виноватым видом. — Я… — Он кашлянул. — Мне стоило сдержаться, чтобы не кончить на тебя вот так.

— Чего ради? — спросил Шерлок, пока Джон вытирал тканью — собственными трусами, как вдруг стало понятно — себя, а потом отбросил её в сторону. Он забрался обратно в кровать и устроил голову на подушку, а на его лице отчётливо виднелось виноватое самоуничижение.

— Потому что я давно не проверялся. Я понимаю, что риск заражения без проникновения ниже, но…

Ну конечно. Естественно, Джон неукоснительно заботился о половом здоровье как своём, так и партнёра. И всё же было что-то лестное в том, что он настолько погрузился в происходящее между ними, что о безопасности задумался только уже по факту.

— Практически нулевой, — поправил Шерлок. — Как и риск беременности.

Он приподнял бровь, наблюдая, как на лице Джона проявилось искреннее потрясение. Последующие эмоции представляли собой непостижимую круговерть, сменяясь слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было прочитать.

— Господи, — выдохнул он, запустив руку в волосы и скривившись. — Я об этом даже не подумал.

Было сложно не завидовать такой привилегии, и Шерлок проглотил крутившееся на кончике языка язвительное замечание. Джон, может, и осознавал тот факт, что Шерлок — омега, но в целом обстоятельства этого статуса от него неизменно ускользали. Это можно было понять, учитывая, что общество, в котором он вырос, мало задумывалось об омегах как таковых, но у Шерлока никогда не было роскоши забыть об этом.

— А я ещё называюсь врачом. — Джон нахмурился. — Хотя большинство ингибиторов также работают как противозачаточные. — Он поморщился и кашлянул. — Я не проверял, оказывает ли пентрапезон подобный эффект.

Шерлок вздохнул, обнял Джона за пояс и притянул к себе. Какая-то часть его заходилась в восторге из-за отвлечения Джона, вызывая самодовольство, которое он старательно пытался особо не обдумывать. Решение Джона не входить в него никак не соотносилось с предотвращением потенциальных последствий и всецело основывалось на его желании доставить удовольствие самому Шерлоку.

От такого понимания под рёбрами пробежала какая-то сложная дрожь, и Шерлок решил успокоить Джона.

— Оказывает. Пентрапензон — один из самых эффективных контрацептивов для альф. Его нет в широкой продаже только потому, что правительственные департаменты Майкрофта могут себе позволить его покупку, а национальная система здравоохранения — нет. Есть куда более дешёвые альтернативы, соответствующие потребностям основного населения.

Джон резко выдохнул и повёл плечами.

— И всё равно, я должен был подумать об этом. Это не только твоя ответственность, но и моя.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда Шерлок вновь заметил, что Джон ставил их на одном уровне. В его голосе не было самодовольных ноток человека, считающего себя продвинутым и ожидающим услышать за это похвалу. Все размышления Джона шли от инстинктов, произрастая скорее из того, кем он был, чем из попытки получить одобрение.

— Спасибо, — благодарно пробормотал Шерлок в кожу Джону и глубоко вдохнул, словно так можно было бы навечно запечатать в лёгких удовлетворённый, пряный запах Джона. Он не стал пояснять, даже не пытаясь осознать, в какие слова облечь сложное переплетение собственных эмоций. Однако Джон, казалось, понял, во всяком случае, хотя бы отчасти, и приподнял голову, чтобы мягко втянуть в рот нижнюю губу Шерлока, обводя её кончиком языка.

Поцелуй казался горько-сладким, нежным и чутким, словно Джон уже прощался, и Шерлок подавил внезапный всплеск паники, сжавшей лёгкие в тиски. Он хотел это, не просто на пару часов или дней, но ровно так долго, как Джон захочет быть с ним.

Сердце рвалось отдаться в руки Джону и принять предложенную ласку. Тело наслаждалось уютностью объятий Джона, тёплой грудью рядом и подаренными ленивыми поцелуями, но истерзанный рациональный разум неуклонно тревожно стенал, разбивая фантазии в дребезги.

Как ни посмотри, неизменно что-то угрожало разлучить их с Джоном, начиная с Каннингемов и заканчивая общественными устоями как таковыми. Шерлока окружали сплошные проблемы, и каждый раз, поворачиваясь лицом к очередной из них, он спотыкался об отсутствие решения.

Рука Джона соскользнула с талии Шерлока, поглаживая бок, проводя до плеча, а потом вдоль напряжённой линии позвоночника. Это была сменяющаяся точка соприкосновения, с каждой секундой пробуждавшая звенящие нервы. Этого было мало, чтобы подавить разум, но хватило, чтобы сгладить панические грани его размышлений, лишая их неотложности и выводя на передний план это: они с Джоном вместе в одной кровати, пусть даже и ненадолго.

Джон не сказал ни слова, продолжая успокаивать Шерлока, обнажённый и беззастенчивый. Всё было пропитано уязвимостью и близостью, меньше относившейся к физической стороне вопроса и больше говорившей о чувствах.

Джон всегда открыто выражал свои чувства, эдакое месиво эмпатии напоказ всему миру. Шерлок слишком долго ограждал свои эмоции, чтобы быть настолько открытым, но здесь, сейчас у него даже вариантов не было. Равенство работало в обе стороны, и Шерлок не мог позволить Джону постоянно давать, ничего не получая взамен, особенно когда те же тревоги, что неизменно терзали самого Шерлока, теперь отчётливо проявились на этом простом лице, скрытые в полумраке сумерек. 

Шерлок так же провёл ладонью, скользя по коже на груди, позволяя себе зачарованно разглядывать шрамы Джона. Он прослеживал истории в их швах и считывал наследие силы и слабости. Он знал Джона как личность, человека из плоти и крови, но понимание физической составляющей было новым ярким образом в голове. Образом, на котором можно было сосредоточиться, прекрасная возможность отвлечься на изучение тела своего любовника в лунном свете.

Они прижались друг к другу, и Шерлок погрузился в безмолвную силу обожания Джона. Иногда они спали, окунаясь в неглубокую дрёму, переплетаясь конечностями, соприкасаясь влажной кожей. Иногда тянулись друг к другу, тормоша удовлетворённую вялость, вновь разжигая интерес трением и приглушёнными фразами в самые тёмные ночные часы.

Джон заставлял Шерлока чувствовать себя драгоценным, хрупким и сексуальным. Шерлок никогда не испытывал склонности к нереальным фантазиям, но когда они медленно, лениво целовались, ему очень хотелось, чтобы солнце никогда не вставало. Он бы предпочёл остаться здесь, внимая тихим довольным стонам Джона и словам ободрения, чем разбираться с тем, что принесёт с собой рассвет.

Но время неумолимо ускользало, и Шерлок тесно обхватил Джона, сполз чуть пониже, чтобы прислушаться к биению сердца, громко стучавшего в клетке рёбер. Они оба были липкими и уставшими, цеплялись друг за друга, когда сон начал размывать грани комнаты вокруг.

Пальцы Джона скользнули в пряди Шерлока, отводя их назад от подсыхающего на лбу пота и перебирая завитки. Однако эти движения не могли скрыть дрожь и едва слышные заминки в дыхании.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Джон так тихо, что Шерлок почти не услышал. Возможно, он и не должен был услышать, потому что дальнейшие слова казались скорее молитвой, чем просьбой. — Пожалуйста, оставь нам это.

Его голос редко звучал настолько неровно. Джон казался человеком, попавшим в ситуацию, которую не мог контролировать, и Шерлок прижался ближе, ненавидя себя за то, что втянул Джона в этот бардак, но ощущая невероятный душевный подъём от осознания, что тот пошёл на это добровольно. Джон не испытывал никаких иллюзий по поводу характера Шерлока или его биологии. Он не ожидал сговорчивого идеала, готового исполнять любые приказы. Он знал Шерлока во всех его талантах и слабостях и всё равно хотел остаться рядом.

Джон хотел получить шанс на то, чтобы это сработало. Он хотел получить возможность проверить, сможет ли эта ночь расцвести в нечто, что продлится всю жизнь, и Шерлок осознал, что панических хаос его мыслей вдруг умолк.

Было очень сложно поверить в собственные эмоции. Он слишком долго считал их лишь неудобством, не стоящим внимания, но Джон — совсем другое дело. В каждом моменте близости он показывал Шерлоку, что эти самые эмоции того стоят, и с каждым простым словом доказывал, что Шерлок в своём желании большего был не одинок.

Это семя знания мерцало среди урагана мыслей эдаким лейтмотивом, позволяющим бесконечно кружащим тревогам выйти на стабильную орбиту. Шерлок слишком погрузился в осознание проблемы, парализованный длиной и масштабами препятствий на их пути, что осиливал лишь кратчайшие вылазки в поисках решения. Всё это казалось непреодолимым.

И всё же Шерлок не мог перестать пытаться — ради Джона. Когда он думал о себе одном, было так просто ощутить, как жизнь утягивает в пучину невозможного, не желая сдаваться, но неизменно утыкаясь в тупик неуверенности. 

Однако думать нужно было не только о себе, больше нет. Со связью или без таковой — неважно. Шерлок принадлежал Джону, а Джон — ему.

Нужно было только найти способ это удержать.

Решимость шкворчала в венах, и Шерлок прижался губами к груди Джона, ощущая медленное биение спящего сердца. Их пара была истерзанной и вымотанной, но Шерлок уже привык раздвигать границы. Кроме того, он мог уснуть теперь, когда предстояло немало работы.

Выскользнув из-под одеяла, он затаил дыхание, ожидая, не пошевелится ли Джон. Тот коротко фыркнул и подвинулся, пытаясь дотянуться до пропавшего тепла тела Шерлока, и он подоткнул одеяло вокруг тела Джона, заворачивая его в пуховые глубины. Оставлять его было невероятно больно, мизерное расстояние казалось целой милей, но Шерлок взял себя в руки и на цыпочках подошёл к своей сумке.

Шерлок мало что забрал из квартиры, а содержимое сумки в итоге включало произвольный набор самого необходимостью, но хотя бы халат свой он не забыл. Это была идеальная одежда во время борьбы с пиресусом — достаточно мягкая, чтобы не раздражать ноющие нервные окончания, но вполне хорошо прикрывающая тело, чтобы помочь выровнять плавающую температуру.

Он выдернул синий шёлк из сумки и сунул руки в рукава, скривившись при ощущении высохших на коже жидкостей: пот, сперма Джона и следы собственного оргазма. Любой разумный человек тут же нырнул бы под душ, но Шерлок не осмелился. Его решимость казалась невозможно хрупкой по краям, и он не хотел рисковать вероятностью соскользнуть обратно в паралич неуверенности. А помыться можно и потом.

Наклонившись, Шерлок вытащил телефон из кармана отброшенных прочь брюк, позволил себе один последний взгляд на лицо спящего Джона, а потом выскользнул из комнаты, плотно притворив за собой дверь. На лестнице было темно, и пришлось включить фонарик на мобильнике, чтобы осветить ступеньки на первый этаж.

Оказавшись достаточно далеко от спальни, чтобы точно не разбудить Джона, Шерлок включил свет и прошёл на кухню. Кафельная плитка холодила пальцы на ногах, но он об этом совершенно не задумывался, когда поставил греться чайник. Кофеин был абсолютно несоразмерной заменой никотину, но у него не было ни сигарет, ни пластырей для решения проблемы. Чай должен помочь.

До сих про все его усилия заканчивались ничем. Он увяз в трясине личных мотивов и отчаянных стратегий, и каждая новая была такой же бесполезной, как предыдущая. Шерлок верил, что всё, чего он хотел — Бейкер-стрит, Работа и Джон, — было недостижимой мечтой. Возможно, так оно и оставалось, но как выяснить, если даже не пытаешься?

Он отказывался удовлетвориться компромиссом, изувечить себя во имя свободы или пожертвовать одной частью жизни ради другой. Джон был прав, это несправедливо. Возможно, этого аргумента не хватит, чтобы склонить чьё-то мнение в его пользу, но будь Шерлок проклят, если собирается сидеть сложа руки и позволить обществу отнять у него всё, чего он с таким трудом достиг.

Однако если считать это личным крестовым походом, это его никуда не приведёт — не так всё в мире устроен. Шерлок имел дело с фактами и данными. Он распутывал дела и именно так собирался воспринимать сложившуюся ситуацию. Не как проблему, а как преступление. Ему нужны были лишь улики, и Шерлок прекрасно знал, с кого их спрашивать.

Чайник закипел и отключил, а Шерлок, не обращая на него внимания, смотрел на телефон в руке и без лишних раздумий нажал на вызов. Прозвучало всего два гудка, и Майкрофт ответил.

— Дорогой брат. Полагаю, ты в добром здравии?

Несмотря на ровность голоса брата, Шерлок вполне мог различить нотки беспокойства. Вероятно, всё же стоило написать Майкрофту и сказать, что применение O.D.X оказало желаемый эффект и не обернулось полнейшей катастрофой. Но теперь было слишком поздно.

— Насколько это вообще возможно. Мне нужны копии всего задокументированного взаимодействия между тобой и Каннингемами, включая юридические предписания. А ещё я хочу увидеть всё, что у тебя есть из описаний обращения со мной Александра. — Он нахмурился, заметив, что брат замешкался. — Какие-то проблемы?

В динамике раздался отдалённый скрип кожи, и Шерлок смог представить брата за столом — разложенные бумаги освещены мягким сиянием ламп, а Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла. Уха коснулся призрак звона хрусталя: лёд в бокале с виски.

— Я полагаю, это означает, что ты принял решение?

Последние несколько недель, видимо, измотали нервы Майкрофта гораздо сильнее, чем мог предположить Шерлок. На ум не приходило, когда в последний раз брат был настолько откровенным. Окажись они лицом к лицу, Шерлок смог бы увидеть каждое беспокойство, но тут визуального подтверждения не требовалось — всё выдали интонации. Майкрофт боялся ответа или готовился сорваться в любое действие, какое только ни потребует брат?

— Да. — Шерлок облизнул губы, сглатывая плотный ком в горле и пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы подтвердить свои намерения. — Я не собираюсь подчиняться Каннингемам и лезть в постель к заплатившему самую большую цену заявителю, но и жертвовать выстроенной жизнью во имя свободы не намерен. Я… — Он замолк, ощущая разворачивающийся перед ним целый мир возможностей. — Я выбираю Джона.

Треск на линии казался особенно громким на фоне молчания Майкрофта, и Шерлок внутренне подобрался, готовясь выслушать любые аргументы, которые на него обрушатся. Он ожидал нападки на Джона, сомнения в его моральных качествах и мотивации и совершенно не думал, что окажется под прицелом любопытства своего брата.

— Почему?

— Прошу прощения?

— Почему ты выбираешь Джона? — Вздох Майкрофта шипением коснулся уха Шерлока, и он смог представить, как брат сжимает пальцами переносицу. — Это потому что ты думаешь, что связь с другим альфой — единственный выход? Он довольно удобен: человек, который восхищается тобой и ради тебя пойдёт на что угодно, невзирая на возможные личные последствия?

— Нет! — Шерлок помотал головой, не заботясь о том, что брат не мог его увидеть. — Нет. Я… — Он моргнул, глядя на своё расплывчатое отражение в оконном стекле. — Он не просто средство достижения цели, Майкрофт. Он — ключевая составляющая моей жизни. Без него… — Шерлок не договорил, внутри всё свернулось узлами, сердце болело, колеблясь между счастьем и отчаянием. — Без него мне вряд ли будет интересно всё остальное.

— А Работа?

Шерлок сглотнул, пытаясь вспомнить свою жизнь до Джона. Если так посмотреть, ей чего-то не хватало. Приносимая решением головоломок радость была мимолётное, а время между ними невыносимо тянулось — тупое, пустое. Джон заполнял промежутки добрыми улыбками и тихим пониманием. Он был катализатором Шерлока, человеком, который позволил ему полностью раскрыть свой потенциал, никак не пытаясь его сдерживать.

Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Майкрофт прочёл заключённый в молчании ответ. Шерлок слышал, как брат резко втянул воздух — шокирован или сильно удивлён, тут нельзя было сказать наверняка, но любая эмоциональная реакция Майкрофта была достойна запоминания.

— У меня, конечно, были кое-какие подозрения, но я и не думал… — Брат не договорил, перекладывая бумаги и стуча по кнопкам клавиатуры. — Он заключил с тобой связь?

Шерлок до побелевших костяшек вцепился в край стола, поджав губы на этот обычный вопрос. Простая заинтересованность, но Шерлок не мог отрицать его воздействия на себя, потому что в груди вспыхнуло горячее пламя, спустившееся вниз к бёдрам. Кожу на затылке покалывало, и он потёр шею ладонью, стараясь надавить посильнее, пока собственная рука не начала казаться клещами на чувствительной плоти.

— Нет.

Отдалённый стук клавиш резко прекратился. На какое-то время в динамике стало так тихо, что Шерлок даже задумался, не оборвался ли звонок, но не успел он отвести телефон от уха и проверить, как Майкрофт заговорил:

— Что ж, значит, доктор Уотсон ещё более незаурядный человек, чем я думал.

— Он — альфа, который не был воспитан в среде ядовитых представлений элиты, — напомнил Шерлок, выстукивая ритм на столешнице.

— Но он всё ещё альфа, да ещё оказавшийся в непосредственной близости с обожаемой им омегой, — подметил Майкрофт. — Даже при сглаживающем воздействии ингибиторов его выдержка заслуживает похвалы. Полагаю, мало кто в его положении, будь то человек из элиты или простой, смог бы сдержаться.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, обдумывая поведение Джона и их вечерний разговор. Он ведь предложил заключить связь, а потом уйти, поставить сердце на кон и оставить Шерлока, чтобы тот был свободен. Джон действительно думал, что отказ Шерлока от этого плана подразумевал также отказ от связи между ними? 

Даже в самые интимные моменты Джон даже не попытался оставить свою метку. Вероятно, оно и к лучшему, учитывая все обстоятельства, но Шерлок не мог подавить виноватое разочарование, гулко отдающееся внизу живота.

— Я очень рад, что ты одобряешь, — наконец выдавил он, отчаянно желая сменить тему. Связь была темой для обсуждения между ним и Джоном, Майкрофт к этому никакого отношения не имел. — Так ты собираешься предоставить мне то, что я просил, или как?

Майкрофт фыркнул, и Шерлок без проблем представил высокомерно изогнутую бровь.

— Уже в пути. Я отправил файл через защищённое соединение. Охранники на воротах вскоре подойдут к дому, чтобы предоставить тебе необходимое для доступа оборудование. Ноутбук и всё такое. Возможно, тебе удастся увидеть больше там, где не получилось у меня.

В этом заявлении прозвучал намёк на редкое извинение, и Шерлок замешкался. Хотелось сбросить вызов, но зудящий голос на задворках мыслей напомнил, что без докучливого вмешательства Майкрофта у них с Джоном могло и не получиться достичь того, что было сейчас.

— Спасибо, — наконец напряжённо сказал Шерлок. — Я позвоню, если понадобится дальнейшая помощь.

— А я продолжу поиски решения. Можно надеяться, что оно будет более простым теперь, когда у нас есть вполне определённая цель. — Тон брата не допускал возражений, звучал открыто и целеустремлённо. Может, он и согласился передать Шерлоку запрошенную информацию, но явно не собирался при этом считать свою работу оконченной.

— Или в два раза более сложным, — пробормотал Шерлок, понимая, что выбрал самый сложный путь. Всё или ничего.

Майкрофт согласно хмыкнул.

— Возможно. Будь осторожен, ладно, Шерлок?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбросил вызов, и Шерлок сунул телефон в карман халата, пока слова брата эхом раздавались в ушах.

Он понимал, что Майкрофт говорил далеко не только о Каннингемах. Конечно, они представляли угрозу, но довольно отдалённую. Брат видел куда более неотложный повод для тревоги. Он удивился признанием Шерлока своих чувств, а тот был бы позором выбранной профессии, если бы не заметил легчайшую дрожь в голосе брата.

Страх. Хорошо замаскированный, но оттого не менее насущный.

Привязанность Шерлока к Джону всё усложняла, сбивала происходящее со столь любимого Майкрофтом логического пути и утягивала ситуацию в лабиринт эмоций. Неравнодушие обеспечивало неисчислимое множество вероятностей, а Майкрофт ненавидел неопределённость. 

Когда-то Шерлок и сам был таким, но когда мысли обратились к спящему в его постели наверху альфе, он понял, что нашёл исключение для этого правила.

Конечно, ему хотелось бы действовать без оглядки на последствия, но такие мысли были лишь бесплодными надеждами. Хотелось не обращать внимания, дальше жить с Джоном, словно и не было никаких проблем, но Каннингемы никогда этого не допустят.

Фантом возмездия омрачит их жизнь на Бейкер-стрит. Им постоянно придётся оглядываться через плечо, неизменно осознавая, что их время вместе может и подойдёт к концу. Не такого Шерлок хотел для них с Джоном — жизнь в полумраке, бесконечно омрачённое тревогой существование. Они этого не переживут, не в долгосрочной перспективе.

Нет, где-то должна быть лазейка, помарка, слабое место — нечто, чем Шерлок сможет воспользоваться, чтобы разломать прутья своей золотой клетки.

Оставалось только найти.


	19. Его выбор

Пробуждение пробиралось через швы разума Джона. Сначала это были мурашки осознания, ощущение дремотного счастья, но странно дёрнувший узел в животе намекнул: что-то не так. Джон отмахнулся от этой настороженности и зарылся лицом в одеяло, глубоко вдыхая пропитавший хлопок запах Шерлока и секса. Мышцы чуть свело, улыбка изогнула уголки губ, а кое-какие нежные раздражённые щетиной места протестующе засаднили. 

Это было больше чем восхитительно. По тому, как Шерлок держал себя, можно было предугадать, что в руках человека, которому доверяет, он сорвётся и отпустит себя. Даже теперь от воспоминаний о его вздохах и криках перехватывало дыхание, и заинтересованная реакция между ног потребовала потянуться рукой рядом с собой.

Пустое пространство матраса сработало сильнее, чем противный писк любого будильника. Джон резко распахнул глаза и уставился на покинутую подушку и плотно обёрнутое вокруг его тела одеяло. Сердце сжалось от беспокойства, Джон прикусил губу, ощущая всплеск адреналина, и стряхнул с себя последние ошмётки сна. Шерлок ушёл, и довольно давно. Простыни рядом были холодными, лишёнными прикосновения человеческого тепла, и на какой-то ослепляющий момент Джон задумался, не было ли всё произошедшее какой-то реалистичной фантазией.

Нет. Шерлока, может, и не оказалось рядом, но свидетельства его присутствия и того, что они делали вместе, всё ещё ощущались на коже — высохшие, тянущие. Подушка рядом была промята посередине, а на белой ткани отчётливо выделялись пара-тройка махагониевых волосков. Всё это не было видением. Оставался только вопрос, когда Шерлок ушёл из кровати и почему Джон этого не заметил? Они лежали, обхватив друг друга, переплетясь всеми конечностями. Неужели эмоциональные американские горки настолько вымотали его, что он даже не почувствовал, как Шерлок высвободился из его объятий и ускользнул из комнаты?

Джон со вздохом провёл ладонью по лицу, выкарабкался из одеяла и потянулся за сброшенной одеждой, пытаясь успокоить биение беспокойных бабочек в животе. Этот внезапный уход не должен был ничего значить. Сон Шерлока и в лучшие времена был совершенно бессистемным. Возможно, он просто не устал? Может, проголодался? Может…

Джон покачал головой и натянул на голую кожу вчерашние джинсы, футболку и свитер. Нейтральных вероятностей было бесчисленное множество, но это нисколько не успокаивало. Напряжение прошивало мышцы, прогоняя последние следы удовлетворённой вялости. Не отпускали мысли о хрупкости прошедшей ночи, о намёке на грусть, пробегавшем по чертам лица Шерлока и угнездившегося в груди Джона. Его всего заполонило неоспоримое ощущение смеси радости и горя, а все страхи распустились буйным цветом.

Что, если это был способ Шерлока увеличить дистанцию между ними? Он собирался притвориться, что ничего не было? Отвернуться от возможностей, которые для них могли открыться? Джон понимал, что не один он чувствовал эту неопровержимую правильность всего происходящего. Дело было не в том, чтобы они физически подошли друг другу, ничего такого банального, именно основание их дружбы сделало секс логическим развитием отношений. Первый раз — штука замечательная, но несколько нервирующая. С Шерлоком ничего такого не было. Джон никогда не чувствовал себя настолько комфортно ни с кем из партнёров, и для него этого многое говорило о том, во что, была бы только возможность, могла перерасти эта одна ночь.

Джон замер, разум зацепился за хвост этой мысли. В этом была главная проблема, которую они с Шерлоком заставляли друг друга забыть во тьме. Жадные, отчаянные, они отвернулись от всего, кроме друг друга. И теперь, при слабом свете пасмурного утра, отмахнуться от реальности было уже не так просто. Проведённая вместе ночь, насколько бы крышесносной она ни была, не решала ни одну из их проблем.

Сидеть на месте и представлять сотни различных сценариев, пытаясь собраться с храбростью и узнать, который из них соответствует действительности, было бесполезно. До нахождения Шерлока и прямого с ним разговора Джону оставалось лишь гадать.

Джон спустился по лестнице и нахмурился, осознавая невозможную тишину в доме. Воздух не тревожил ни единый звук, и от новой волны страха по коже побежали мурашки. Господи, лишь бы Шерлок всё ещё был здесь. Джон не представлял, почему тот мог бы почувствовать необходимость сорваться из своего убежища — да и в целом большую часть времени не понимался, что творится в этой гениальной голове, — но такая возможность тяжёлым камнем легла в желудке, заставляя сердце испуганно сжаться.

— Шерлок?

— На кухне.

От облегчения в голове стало пусто, Джон развернулся за звук голоса Шерлока и поморщился при виде босых ступней на холодной кафельной плитке пола. На кухонном островке примостился ноутбук, установленный рядом принтер с тихим жужжанием выплюнул на чёрную гранитную поверхность несколько листов бумаги. В воздухе повис запах тонера и электричества, но Джон не обратил на него внимания, всецело сосредоточившись на человеке, который сидел лицом к нему и что-то напряжённо читал.

На Шерлоке был его синий шёлковый халат, свободно распахнутые полы которого нисколько не скрывали нагую грудь. Волосы представляли собой взлохмаченное облако завитков, и Джон подавил ухмылку, осознав, что причиной этого бардака является он сам. На бледной коже Шерлока виднелся задержавшийся ожог от щетины — почти сошедший, но ещё не совсем. Он казался восхитительно растрёпанным, и Джону пришлось подавить порыв подойти и взъерошить его ещё сильнее. Возможно, если бы Джон был уверен в их статусе, то без сомнений так и сделал бы, но он прекрасно воспринимал расходящиеся от Шерлока волнами «рабочие» вибрации. Вмешательство даже с вполне приятными намерениями вряд ли было бы одобрено.

Почему-то было сложно сопоставить Шерлока такого, серьёзного и сосредоточенного, с задыхающимся, дрожащим мужчиной, с которым Джон разделил постель. Это был Шерлок, которого он знал с самого первого дня: умный, и резкий, целеустремлённый и остроумный. Но его облик этим утром помог связать два образа воедино. Это напомнило Джону, что Шерлок прошлой ночью показал ему совсем другую, прекрасно скрываемую сторону своего характера, а не стал при этом совершенно другим человеком.

Он не знал, как у Шерлока это получилось — держать все эти чувства в узде, подальше от глаз окружающих, — но считал за честь стать свидетелем их проявления. Шерлок подпустил его в самый уязвимый момент, без намёка на сомнение распадался на части под прикосновениями Джона, и от воспоминаний об этом перехватывало дыхание.

Подойдя ближе, Джон протянул руки к бледным ладоням, желая прикоснуться, но не зная наверняка, будет ли Шерлок рад этому жесту. Будь они на Бейкер-стрит, не существуй перед ними всех препятствий, он бы даже не задумывался. Джон делал бы всё, что в его силах, чтобы дать Шерлоку понять, что тот желанен. Боже, если бы всё зависело только от Джона, они бы даже из постели не вылезали.

Но так быть не могло. Джон не мог влезть в жизнь Шерлока и устроиться там с комфортом, приходилось учитывать последствия. И вот он стоял на кухне, всматриваясь в чёткий профиль, выглядывая трещины в маске концентрации. Шерлок сожалел? Хотел ли, как Джон, просто забраться обратно под одеяло и прятаться там до тех пор, пока мир не оставит их в покое?

— Ты в порядке?

Джон моргнул, осознавая, что его друг был далеко не так погружён в отчёт перед ним, как казалось. Шерлок был не самым открытым человеком, но лёгкие намёки на эмоции отчётливо виднелись, он выглядел таким же неуверенным, каким чувствовал себя Джон — настороженным, но преисполненным надежды, не совсем понимающим освоенную ими новую территорию.

Собравшись с духом, он подошёл чуть ближе, встал позади Шерлока и провёл ладонью по его руке. Это была проба, давление, но ненавязчивое. Джон не обнял Шерлока, не осмелился, боясь, что объятие могло бы показаться клеткой, но просто не мог держать руки при себе, когда Шерлок смотрел так, словно понимал, чего хочет, но не знал, как попросить.

Шерлок почти мгновенно расслабился и оперся на Джона. Если бы тот отошёл, Шерлок свалился бы со своего высокого стула, но такая вероятность явно не приходила ему на ум. Джон улыбнулся, его сердце воспрянуло при виде такой реакции на физический контакт. Не было ни подозрительного взгляда, ни недовольного вздоха — лишь секундное замешательство, словно Шерлок пытался решить, что из предложенного можно было принять.

— Я тебя потерял, — сказал Джон и поморщился от такой непреднамеренной честности. — Я проснулся и не знал, куда ты ушёл.

Он хмуро присмотрелся к бумагам, заполненным мелким шрифтом распечаток и небрежными заметками Шерлока. Должно быть, тот читал уже много часов, и Джон отступил, чтобы встать рядом и получше присмотреться к Шерлоку.

Протянув руку, провёл большим пальцем вдоль теней, залёгших под глазами Шерлока.

— Ты совсем не поспал, да?

Шерлок ткнулся щекой ему в ладонь, отбрасывая любые намёки на дистанцию, и вжался в прикосновение — тёплая кожа и ресницы словно крылья мотылька у кончиков пальцев Джона. Это была краткая передышка, словно Шерлок бросил подачку какой-то голодной части себя. А мгновением позже он выпрямился и расправил плечи, оставляя Джона одного в его личном пространстве — рядом, но не касаясь.

Полные губы скривила гримаса, и Шерлок постучал карандашом по странице.

— Нет. Я заставил Майкрофта прислать мне всё, что касается Каннингемов. — Он пожал плечами, встретившись взглядом с Джоном. — Я думал, что смогу найти что-нибудь, чего не разглядел он. Что-то, что позволило бы нам…

Он поджал губы и замолк, прижав ладонь к глазу.

Джон сглотнул, услышав всё, что Шерлок не сказал вслух. Возможно, словесное выражение эмоций никогда не было его сильной стороной, но Шерлок открыто говорил всё действиями: то, что он принял Джона в свою постель, а теперь ещё эти попытки найти лазейку в сдерживающих его правовых оковах. Он не притворялся, будто проблемы не существует, но и не желал оставить Майкрофта разбираться со всем самому. Шерлок искал способ взять под контроль свою судьбу, и сердце Джона радостно пело при виде его решимости.

Хотелось наклонить голову и запечатать этот рот поцелуем, благодарно прижаться к губам и коже, но если бы Джон начал, то остановиться не получилось бы. Он мог быть для Шерлока чем угодно, но отказывался позволять себе стать для него отвлечением — не в тех случаях, когда тот был занят важным делом.

Но всё же его так переполняла надежда и облегчение, что совсем сдержаться не удалось, и Джон удовольствовался быстрым поцелуем в висок, а потом отошёл подальше.

— Опиши ситуацию, — попросил он, отвернувшись к чайнику и машинально принявшись за давно знакомую последовательность действий, словно они вернулись к привычной старой жизни.

Шерлок взъерошил рукой волосы и, поднявшись на ноги, прислонился к кухонной стойке рядом с локтем готовившего чай Джона.

— Каннингемы обстоятельно подошли к вопросу. Хотя сколько тут от их собственного желания, а сколько от влияния законного представителя — не знаю. Майкрофт в своих возражениях непреклонен, получился полный тупик. Ни одна из сторон не может ничего сделать. Майкрофту запрещено приближаться к семье, как лично, так и через посредников, а им не разрешается как-либо приближаться ко мне, будь то по телефону, через письмо или физически.

Джон хмуро сунул хлеб в тостер и принялся собирать на тарелку фрукты и закуски. По утрам ему редко удавалось перехватить что-то большее, чем тарелка хлопьев, прежде чем убежать на работу или следом за Шерлоком, и он собирался вовсю воспользоваться ситуацией.

— Не похоже на Майкрофта вот так загонять себя в угол.

Джон наклонил тарелку в сторону Шерлока и подавил улыбку, когда длинные пальцы отщипнули несколько виноградин.

Шерлок сердито жевал фрукты, а его взгляд словно сосредоточился на каких-то мыслях, а вовсе не на внешнем мире.

— Он специально это сделал. Есть предписанное законодательством ограничение по времени. Если бы я решился на операцию, этого бы как раз хватило, чтобы провернуть всё без вмешательства Каннингемов.

У Джона внутри всё сжалось. Он поднял голову, подумав, не склонился ли Шерлок к другому варианту развития событий. Должно быть, страх отчётливо читался на его лице, потому что Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и покачал головой.

— Это не то, чего я хочу, — проговорил он и подцепил ещё одну виноградину. — Сомневаюсь, что Майкрофт безропотно позволил бы мне лечь под нож. Он не может не осознавать потенциальные последствия, потому что, как я подозреваю, явно поучаствовал в разработке O.D.X. Майкрофт дал мне свободу сделать выбор самостоятельно, но ни за что не позволил бы мне пройти через опаснейшую операцию, как минимум не высказав все свои возражения. — Уголки губ Шерлока приподнялись в слабой улыбке. — Как и ты.

Джон медленно кивнул.

— Мы не сможем остановить тебя, если ты на это решишься. Мы могли бы попробовать, но…

Он пожал плечами. Было бы так просто шагнуть за грань, помочь Шерлоку осуществить что угодно, какой бы глупостью это ни было, и всё во имя его абсолютной автономии — потакание в худшем из возможных смыслов.

— Только то, что ты можешь что-то сделать, не значит, что должен, — подметил Шерлок. — Майкрофт думает, что половина моих действий как раз из этой категории. Он полагает, что я настаиваю на исполнении своих решений, пусть даже неправильных, потому что свобода это делать для меня всё ещё в новинку.

— А это не так? — спросил Джон и приподнял бровь, подумав о количестве мест преступления и взломах, когда действия Шерлока были скорее ориентированы на получение результата, чем опирались на здравый смысл.

— Поначалу так и было. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся с тёмной искренностью. — Многим кажется, что моя молодость прошла под знаком вседозволенности. Детство без каких-либо ограничений, поступление в университет. Я наслаждался свободой, которую очень мало кому из представителей моего гендера доведётся испытать. Возможно, люди думали, что я этим переболею, вместо того чтобы пристраститься. А в итоге… — Он взмахнул рукой, обозначая ситуацию в целом: его побег и восстание против роли, навязываемой ему обществом. — Было непросто загнать себя в какие-либо рамки после побега из-под влияния Александра. В конце концов я научился. Во всяком случае, в тех немногих сферах жизни, где это было действительно важно. 

Джон поставил тарелку на кухонный островок, забрался на стул и благодарно хмыкнул, когда Шерлок поставил перед ним кружку с чаем. Набрав полный рот еды, прожевав и проглотив, Джон крутил в голове заявление Шерлока.

До того, как обнаружил, что Шерлок — омега, Джон считал его нежелание признавать границы чем-то освежающим. В отличие от всех его знакомых Шерлок срать хотел на то, что приемлемо, а что — нет. Он делал что хотел, и к чёрту последствия, доходил до грани мотивации «да просто так». А теперь Джон понимал, что эта особенность поведения Шерлока, как и многие другие, коренилась в той жизни, которой ему приходилось жить с Александром.

Омег не учили ограничивать себя. Вся ответственность за срыв контроля ложилась на альф, а Шерлок был живым доказательством того, какими опасностями это грозило. Его никак нельзя было назвать слабым ни телом, ни духом, но в итоге Шерлок всё равно оказался жертвой. Шерлок знал, чего стоило освободиться от тирании Александра, но скольким другим не хватало для этого сил?

Джон сжал в руке вилку и вздрогнул, когда пальцы Шерлока едва ощутимо коснулись его запястья, провели над лучевым нервом и дальше к костяшкам. Серый взгляд скользнул по лицу, считывая всё, и Джон помотал головой, отбрасывая эту тему. Он не мог думать о других сейчас, когда их собственное положение наполняло воздух вокруг тяжёлым ужасом.

— Вы с Майкрофтом иногда удивительно похожи. — Когда Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь, Шерлок кривовато улыбнулся. — Вы оба недостаточно глупы, чтобы пытаться мне что-то запрещать. Вместо этого вы предлагаете приемлемые альтернативы.

Джон почесал затылок, а его уши запылали от скрытного упоминания о его предложении самого себя, в том или ином формате, чего бы это ни стоило.

Шерлок стащил с тарелки Джона кусок хлеба и, молча съев его, запил чаем. Он тихо и задумчиво наблюдал за Джоном поверх края кружки, а потом покачал головой.

— Лекарство — инструмент, а не решение. Методы моего брата редко бывают одномерными, а сыворотка — далеко не единственное, что он мне предоставил.

Увидев многозначительно приподнятую бровь, Джон с сомнением нахмурился.

— Я? — спросил он. — Думаешь, твой брат специально… — Джон махнул рукой в сторону лестницы и кашлянул. — Почему-то я очень сомневаюсь, что он рассчитывал на то, что мы с тобой переспим.

— Он знал, в каком физическом и психическом состоянии я пребываю, знал, что я сбежал с Бейкер-стрит, чтобы избавить тебя от влияния моих гормонов, а себя от искушения твоего присутствия, но всё равно настоял, чтобы O.D.X привёз мне именно ты. Он наверняка скормил тебе какую-то полуправду о единственном враче, которому можно доверять, но ты и правда думаешь, что это был его единственный мотив? — Шерлок склонил голову набок. — Возможно, что-то из этого и сложилось по счастливой случайности, но я уверен, что Майкрофт рассчитывал на какое-то развитие наших отношений. Если бы нет, он был бы шокирован куда сильнее, услышав мои выводы, когда я сегодня ему позвонил насчёт всего этого.

Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами в сторону разложенных перед ними документов.

Джон моргнул.

— Выводы? — тупо повторил он.

— Без подробностей. — Впервые за это утро Шерлок смутился, так что на скулах проступил лёгкий румянец, и отвёл взгляд. — Он хотел знать, сделал ли я выбор в пользу тебя, отказавшись от любых других вариантов. Было бессмысленно держать его в неведении, тем более что нам нужна его помощь.

— Он… одобряет? — спросил Джон, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове теорию Шерлока, что Майкрофт как минимум частично поспособствовал принятию ими такого решения.

— А если бы нет, это что-то изменило бы?

Джон заметил поникшие плечи и скошенный взгляд. Прядь тёмных волос упала на лоб, отбрасывая тень, но это нисколько не мешало увидеть уныние в серых глазах, словно Шерлок собирался с духом, готовясь к разочарованию.

Отставив тарелку в сторону, Джон слез со стула и встал лицом к лицу с Шерлоком.

— Насколько я понимаю, то, что происходит между нами, никакого отношения к твоему брату не имеет. Возможно, он предоставил нам возможность, но на этом его влияние заканчивается. Даже если бы он высказался против моего присутствия в твоей жизни, Шерлок, я бы никуда не ушёл. — Он глубоко вдохнул. — Всего лишь минус одно препятствие, вот и всё. С Каннингемами будет проще бороться, если не придётся беспокоиться о том, что в дело сунет нос ещё и Майкрофт.

Шерлок вздохнул, синий шёлк скользнул по обнажённой коже, когда он потянулся к руке Джона и переплёл их пальцы. Если бы пару недель назад кто-то спросил Джона, стесняется ли Шерлок хоть чего-нибудь, ему бы с трудом удалось сдержать хохот. А теперь он видел в этой неуверенности что-то очаровательное. Долго это не продлится, Джон этого не допустит. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок был уверен в том, что было между ними, и в том, чем они могли быть друг для друга, но пока даже отражение собственных робких пробных прикосновений уже радовало.

— Он всё равно влезет, — заметил Шерлок. — Это практически смысл его существования. А что касается одобрения, я бы настолько далеко не задумывался. Отношения — это чувства, а Майкрофт такое презирает. Подозреваю, что он оценил мои варианты и имеющиеся доказательства и осознал очевидный путь.

— Меньшее из зол, — пошутил Джон и усмехнулся, когда Шерлок схватил его за свитер и притянул к себе. Шёлк и шерсть вздохнули прикосновением, Джон ткнулся носом в Шерлока. Это был лишь насмешливый намёк на близость, но кровь Джона раскалённым потоком понеслась по венам, а глубокий голос раздался между ними.

— Мой выбор.

Это прозвучало как нерушимый обет, а последующий поцелуй был нежным соприкосновением губ — дурманящими далеко не целомудренным. Шерлок разбирал Джона на составляющие, считывал его всеми чувствами, и мозг Джона отключился, слабые возражения сомнений были погребены под диким, опьяняющим давлением губ Шерлока. Это был момент вне спешки, и Джон ухватился за него обеими руками, сминая шёлк и ощущая жар обнажённого тела под тонкой преградой ткани.

Член Джона напрягся, заинтересованно дёрнувшись, а тихие звуки переросли в стон, когда Шерлок выгнулся, прижался к нему, а халат при этом очень слабо помогал скрыть аналогичное состояние. Поцелуй изменился, углубился настолько, что уже невозможно было отрицать, что они уже начали заниматься любовью прямо на кухне. Руки принялись скользить, грани мира схлопнулись, а горизонт сузился лишь до них двоих.

Боже, даже в таком состоянии, когда вся биология Шерлока как омеги была нейтрализована, его чувственности хватало, чтобы свести Джона с ума и лишь смысла всё остальное в мире.

Почти.

Шерлок досадливо хмыкнул, отстраняясь, и уткнулся лбом в лоб Джона. Дрожь его тела чувствовалась в каждом месте соприкосновения и Джон пьяно восхитился неприкрытым желанием Шерлока. В шёпоте сорванного дыхания и темноте глаз не было ничего постановочного. Пылкий трепет ресниц казался невольным, когда Джон сжал в кулаке отворот халата Шерлока. Полные губы блестели — припухшие и влажные от слюны.

Но с появлением этого крошечного расстояния пришла сдержанность. Она просачивалась между ними: ясность мыслей Шерлока не продлится вечно, а у них было ещё много неотложных проблем. А ещё, усилием воли заставляя эрекцию уйти, Джон подумал, что уже достаточно пожил, чтобы понимать: физическая близость — не единственный инструмент для выстраивания отношений. Только то, что они не могли потратить время на ублажение друг друга, не означало, что всё это — чем бы оно ни было — нужно было поставить на паузу.

— Прости, — пробормотал Шерлок, положив руку на щёку Джона, а потом отстранился и наполовину отвернулся к ноутбуку. 

Казалось, он разрывался между необходимостью сосредоточиться на первоочередных проблемах и желанием быть с Джоном. Было очень лестно осознавать собственную способность отвлечь Шерлока, одного из самых дисциплинированных — во всяком случае, что касается работы — среди всех знакомых Джону людей.

— Я должен…

— Знаю. — Джон приподнялся на мысках и поцеловал Шерлока в щёку, а потом отошёл назад, принимая решение, на которое тот идти не хотел. — Не нужно извиняться.

Он сморгнул пелену похоти и всмотрелся в мгновенно сменившееся выражение на лице Шерлока. Это была смесь рационального и иррационального, словно умом Шерлок понимал, что Джон не будет возражать, но инстинктивно ожидал спора.

Никакие словесные уверения наверняка не оказали бы никакого воздействия, и Джон, вздохнув, усилием воли проглотил их все. Ему оставалось лишь постараться своими действиями передать чёткое послание: он ничем не был похож на Александра. Он не станет наказывать Шерлока за то, какой тот есть.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — спросил Джон, скривившись при виде недопитого чая, уже холодного и невкусного. — Помочь с чтением? Возможно, мне удастся увидеть то, что ты мог пропустить.

Это казалось маловероятным. Фокус Шерлока был абсолютным, а его знания о том, как устроена жизнь элит, многократно превосходили понимание Джона. И всё же ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то.

— Свежий взгляд может быть не такой уж плохой идеей. — Шерлок скользнул пальцами по руку Джона, отпуская его. Во всём его теле читалась неохота, когда он нажатием кнопки вернул к жизни ушедший в режим сна ноутбук. — Ищи всё, что можно использовать как слабость.

Джон поджал губы, подавляя сомнения, что ему удастся разглядеть что-то подобное, а потом сел рядом с Шерлоком и притянул к себе ближайшую стопку бумаг. Они были всё ещё тёплыми после принтера, гладкими и без замятий, и он принялся читать, хмуро пытаясь разобраться в клубке юридического крючкотворства. Джон всецело сосредоточился на этом занятии, но постоянно спотыкался о непривычный язык. До него довольно быстро дошло, что Шерлок, после именования в самом начале, в последующем обозначался как «имущество», словно они сражались за какую-то вещь. В правовом смысле Шерлок именно имуществом и был, но видеть это напечатанным чёрным по белому было тошнотворно.

Когда Джон добрался до конца расшифровки стенограммы, в голове уже всё плыло, а злость так и лезла наружу через поры, обволакивая язык горькой яростью. Хуже того, толку от этого не было никакого. Ему удалось только укрепить собственные подозрения, что, когда дело касалось сделок в отношении омег, у обеих сторон был доступ к опытным адвокатам. Джон не дурак, но его разум не был заточен под такую работу. Что бы ему ни удалось обнаружить, это случится разве что по счастливой случайности, и Джон, разочарованно вздохнув, взялся за следующую стопку.

Они так сидели, казалось, много часов. Шерлок стучал пальцами по клавиатуре или быстро просматривал какие-то страницы, а потом замирал. Джон не единожды ловил себя на пристальном разглядывании профиля Шерлока, пока тот работал, но каждый раз всё равно отводил взгляд, заставляя себя сфокусироваться на мелком чёрном шрифте, заполнившем весь его мир.

В какой-то момент его начало вести в сторону, потянуло к теплу Шерлока, и когда Джон отложил в сторону очередную пачку правовых пререканий, они уже сидели, прислонившись плечами, рассеянно поддерживая друг друга в продолжающихся бесплодных поисках.

— Во всём этом ничего нет. — Джон вздохнул и со стуком бросил пачку бумаг на столешницу. — Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Хотя, сказать честно, ответ может сидеть у меня под носом, а я этого даже не пойму.

— Это вряд ли, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Это отлично выстроенная сеть правовых ограничений. Я проверил ссылки на предыдущие контракты, выискивая хоть какие-то ложные предпосылки, но ничего не нашёл. С точки зрения закона нет ничего, что могло бы избавить меня от притязаний Каннингемов. 

Джон положил голову Шерлоку на плечо и потёр глаза в попытке отогнать обосновавшуюся в черепе боль. Минутой позже он выпрямился и потянулся к простой бежевой папке, лежащей отдельно.

— Нет. — Шерлок вскинул руку и схватил Джона за запястье, так что тот удивлённо подпрыгнул. — Не эту.

Прищурившись, Джон взглянул на непримечательное досье, а потом снова повернулся и заметил абсолютную серьёзность на лице Шерлока.

— Почему нет?

— Ты и так уже злишься из-за использованной в этих документах терминологии и расстраиваешься из-за отсутствия прогресса. А это свидетельство, в деталях описывающее насилие Александра. — Шерлок облизнул губы, но взгляд не отвёл. — Ты сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы изучать содержимое этой папки.

Джон замер, ощущая, как внутри всё сжалось от ядовитой смеси эмоций. Он даже на расстоянии разливал края спрятанной в папке блестящей фотографической бумаги — фотографии и один бог знает, что ещё. Отчасти ему хотелось понять методы Александра и их последствия, если только так можно было подготовиться к любым препятствиям, которые прошлое Шерлока могло учинить им в будущем. И в то же время хотелось всё это сжечь, словно уничтожение доказательств могло стереть из истории само событие и отменить нанесённый им вред.

В итоге Джон глубоко вдохнул и отвёл взгляд. Вывернул руку, и Шерлок позволил ему подвинуться, поймать эти длинные пальцы и удержать их в своей руке.

— Лучше это прочитаю я, чем ты, — сказал Джон, но всё равно задумался, была бы реакция Шерлока на доказательства того, что ему пришлось перенести, типичной. Он расстроится или сможет отстраниться, как всегда делал на месте преступления?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Это не имеет значения. Свидетельства поведения Александра — лишь рычаг. В теории, это инструмент, которым мы можем воздействовать на Канингемов, или же можно представить их суду для выдвижения обвинений. Ничто никак не может повлиять на… — Он обвёл рукой разложенные перед ними контракты и заявления. — На всё это.

Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок склонил голову, потирая ладонью чистую кожу на затылке, словно пытаясь отогнать задержавшееся напряжение. Признаки стресса проявились на его лице, а губы поджались в безнадёжном раздражении.

Джон усилием воли отложил подальше беспокойство насчёт содержимого файла. Шерлок был прав: это не имело значения. Значение имело только состояние Шерлока, и Джон поднялся на ноги, потянул его за руку и повёл за собой. Шерлок машинально подчинился, слез со стула и пошёл следом, беззвучно ступая по кафелю босыми ступнями.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил он.

— Тебе нужно передохнуть, — ответил Джон, обернувшись через плечо и присмотревшись к помятому Шерлоку. — И нам обоим не помешает душ.

Шерлок что-то согласно промычал, расфокусированно глядя перед собой, словно часть его разума осталась перед ноутбуком.

— Иди первый. А я лучше…

Он махнул рукой себе за спину, и Джон, остановившись, поджал губы. Шерлок всё еще размышлял о проблемах и решениях. Это объясняло, почему он не принял в расчёт изменившуюся обстановку. Они были не на Бейкер-стрит, где была всего одна ванная. В доме такого размера просто должно было найтись несколько душевых, и даже если нет, оставался один вариант, о котором Шерлок не подумал.

— Или… мы можем сходить в душ вместе? — Джон сказал это легко, стараясь, чтобы голос не прозвучал так, словно у него сердце в груди отчаянно билось об рёбра. Ему было неизвестно, посчитает ли Шерлок такую обыденную интимность чем-то заманчивым или же отвратительным. Он уже и так с готовностью льнул к прикосновениям, но не было ли между ними некой воображаемой черты или границы, которую переступать не следовало?

Шерлок моргнул, и краткая вспышка заинтересованности заставила Джона переоценить свои страхи. Очевидно, Шерлок не пытался предложить это, потому что даже возможность такую не рассматривал. Это многое говорило об изначальном отсутствии простой симпатии в его связи, и Джон задумался, как мог кто-то обладать Шерлоком и не дорожить им.

— Пойдём. — Джон снова потянул Шерлока за руку. — Если не хочешь, тебе не обязательно залезать под душ вместе со мной, но нам нужно кое-что обсудить, а ты меня прошлой ночью и так разглядел во всех подробностях.

— Вообще-то, было довольно темно, — выдал как никогда логичный Шерлок. И всё же интонации в его голосе были далеко не равнодушными, и Джон усмехнулся, когда Шерлок повёл его через дом с привычной уверенностью, а потом открыл дверь, за которой скрывалась ванная. Она не была ни роскошной, ни вычурной, но в ней была отдельная большая душевая кабина, а ещё огромных размеров ванна, которая выглядела скорее показушной, чем функциональной. На полках вдоль стены стопками лежали пушистые полотенца, и Джон скривился, увидев своё отражение в зеркале над раковиной.

— Мог бы и сказать, что у меня волосы во все стороны торчат, — пожаловался он, пытаясь пригладить пряди, а потом повернулся к душу и уставился на незнакомые регуляторы. Понадобилось несколько попыток, но ему удалось добиться потока воды правильной температуры, прежде чем начинать снимать с себя одежду.

Он делал это без промедления, отбросив смущение. Годы службы в армии и врачебной практики выработали в нём равнодушие к наготе, но Шерлок всё видел. То, что прежде скрывали тени, солнечный свет делал совершенно очевидным, и внутри всё ещё ощущался нервный узел от того, что Джон оказался как на ладони.

Шагнув в кабину, он подождал, изображая проверку температуры воды и стоя спиной к остальной комнату — это была единственная скромность, которую он мог себе позволить, размышляя, что будет делать Шерлок. Он ни словом не соврал, когда предлагал пойти в душ вместе, так что если Шерлок не хотел присоединиться, Джон не хотел заставлять его чувствовать себя обязанным. Но у него не получилось игнорировать вспышку довольного облегчения, когда стеклянная дверца снова открылась, а за спиной явно почувствовалось присутствие Шерлока.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Джон и ухмыльнулся, когда Шерлок довольно вздохнул. К спине прижалось обнажённое тело, и Шерлок обхватил Джона поперёк груди, давая возможность при желании отстраниться, а потом обнял совсем крепко.

Это было приятное объятие — не столько эротическое, сколько надёжное. Вне зависимости от пола партнёра Джон привык в отношениях быть на ухаживающей стороне. Это был шаблон, которому он с лёгкостью следовал, который был очевиден в его обращении с Шерлоком даже в то время, когда они были просто соседями по квартире — все эти попытки заставить поесть и поспать, обработка ран, сглаживание раздражения. Но всё же Джон впервые понял, насколько эти роли могут быть текучими — сменяющийся ландшафт взаимодействия, а не жёсткие ограничения, призванные приковать к одной позиции.

Вес Шерлока становился всё ощутимее, потоки воды окружали их, изгоняя усталость и невидимыми пальцами разминая напряжённые мышцы. Джон не задавал вопросов и довольно застонал, когда руки Шерлока скользнули по его соскам и вниз, по животу, легли на бёдра. Задержались там ненадолго, а потом провели вниз, и Джон зажмурившись выгнулся назад, когда правая рука Шерлока пробралась ему между ног.

Дыхание срывалось под ровным биением воды. С каждым мгновением член наливался тяжестью, из безобидной плоти вставая в полный размер и удобно ложась в ладонь Шерлоку. Джон чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, чувствовал уткнувшийся в плечо острый подбородок и прикосновение мягких губ к шее, а потом Шерлок начал двигать рукой.

— Тебе не обязательно… — запротестовал Джон, когда Шерлок сдвинул крайнюю плоть, отчего нервы заискрили, а потом легко обвёл пальцами головку.

— Но я хочу, — сказал Шерлок голосом, полным обещания, и Джон отпустил себя. Прошлой ночью Шерлок был прекрасным и восхитительным, потерявшимся в желании, отвечал на ласки, но в основном поддался желанию Джона удовлетворить его, и тому это нравилось. Но теперь проявилась другая сторона чувственности Шерлока — он был сильным и властным, и Джон бы соврал, сказав, что это не было совершенно иным сортом удовольствия.

Распахнув глаза, он посмотрел вниз, наблюдая за движениями мышц под кожей руки Шерлока. Боже, сколько же раз Джон себе это представлял? Сколько раз обхватывал себя рукой и представлял, что это ловкие пальцы и широкие ладони Шерлока подводили его к грани оргазма? Ожившая фантазия почти сводила с ума, и Джон глубоко вдохнул влажный воздух, ощущая, как кожу покалывало в местах, где струи разбивались на капли, заполняя воздух мокрой взвесью.

Джон прикусил губу, сдерживая рвавшиеся из горла резкие звуки. Член Шерлока прижимался к спине, зажатый между ними, но он не пытался тереться о кожу Джона. Шерлок всецело сосредоточился на том, что делал, и не обращал внимания на собственные потребности, пока удовлетворял Джона. Низкий шёпот приносил пошлости, и грязные словечки в исполнении глубокого голоса Шерлока казались вдвойне непристойными, и Джон чувствовал, как сносит крышу, как все ограничения лопаются и распадаются в ничто.

Он потянулся себе за спину, скользя и цепляясь руками за бёдра Шерлока, с неловкой признательностью сжимая ягодицы. Джон откинул голову на плечо Шерлока, зажмурив глаза и приоткрыв рот, тяжело дыша. Бёдра то и дело дёргались вперёд, и Шерлок подчинялся, найдя идеальный баланс нажатия и ровно проводя рукой по члену.

Между ними так и искрило, электрические разряды прошили всё тело до самых пальцев на ногах, когда Джон кончил. В мыслях стало пусто, мир схлопнулся в ничто, оставался лишь жар тела Шерлока за спиной, пошло прижавшийся к пояснице член и скольжение руки, смазанной водой и спермой. Шерлок продолжал держать его во время оргазма, не пытаясь отстраниться, как нередко поступали его более брезгливые партнёры, но и не затянул с прикосновением до того момента, когда наслаждение сменяется болезненной чувствительностью. Пьяно подумалось, что ну конечно же, Шерлок считывал истину во всём, нужно было догадаться, что и все желания Джона с такой же лёгкостью увидит.

Джон осознал, что вяло привалился к груди Шерлока, одной рукой вжимая синяки в его бедро, а другой обхватывая шею, держа и не отпуская. В этот момент надёжное присутствие Шерлока было единственным, что не давало ему упасть, и Джон позволил себе прижаться ближе, задержал дыхание, пока Шерлок покрывал благоговейными поцелуями его шею и плечо.

Наконец Джон почувствовал, что сможет самостоятельно держаться на ногах, и неловко развернулся, заметив на лице Шерлока румянец, к которому по-тропически влажный воздух в душевой не имел никакого отношения. Шерлок выглядел пьяным от желания, зрачки расширились, а губы приоткрылись, когда Джон потянулся за поцелуем. Член Шерлока ткнулся в живот Джона, хотя в этом не было ни намёка на приказное требование оказать ответную услугу, даже на ожидание чего-то подобного, и когда Джон пробормотал «Твоя очередь», с губ Шерлока сорвался удивлённый вздох.

Джон далеко не сразу понял причину этого удивления, но когда это случилось, руки задрожали от желания сжать кулаки. Как часто этот урод Каннингем использовал Шерлока для собственного наслаждения, оставляя того неудовлетворённым? Как часто близость была лишь средством давления, а не чем-то взаимным? Судя по всему, слишком часто.

Шерлок не был сломанной игрушкой, его не нужно было чинить, но со временем становилось всё более очевидно, что он и понятия не имеет, какими должны быть хорошие отношения. Ну, хотя бы это Джон собирался исправить.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он грубым от оргазма и эмоций голосом. Джон позволил себе насладиться наблюдением за вспышкой мыслей Шерлока, обдумывающего возможности. А потом тот опустил взгляд на рот Джона и облизнулся.

Это был крошечный намёк, и Джон, пусть и не видел на месте преступления ничего, кроме трупа, прожил с Шерлоком слишком долго, чтобы не уловить его желания. Шерлок думал о прошлой ночи, и Джон, скрыв самодовольную усмешку, поцеловал место, где шея Шерлока переходила в плечо и проговорил во влажную кожу:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты об этом попросил.

И это не было ложью. Боязнь подумать что-нибудь не так — или сделать что-то, чего Шерлок не хотел — неизменно ворочалась на задворках мыслей. Возможно, им придётся обсудить, как с этим так или иначе справляться, но этим можно было заняться позже. В этот самый момент важно было лишь то, как Шерлок рвано втянул в себя воздух, а низкий голос произнёс слова, которые Джон хотел услышать.

— Твой рот?

Джон согласно хмыкнул, проводя зубами по выступающей ключице.

— И где ты хочешь ощутить мой рот? — спросил он невинно, так что вопрос спрятался под личиной игры. Джон таким образом ощупывал грани тех новых отношений, которые они строили вместе. Шерлок с лёгкостью шептал пошлые обещания в ухо Джону, но когда дело дошло до вопросов о том, чего хочет он сам, выражение на его лице было на грани нерешительности. Возможно, было слишком много отказов. Слишком часто его желания не имели никакого значения, и Шерлок больше уже даже не пытался.

Джон не был прекрасным актёром, но знал, как усилить то, что уже чувствовал, как вытащить это на поверхность и выставить напоказ. Это было просто — просто скрыть то, что казалось более требовательным. А теперь он даже не пытался. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, сверкающего румянцем на щеках и мягким желанием во взгляде, а потом провёл ладонью по его груди.

— Здесь? — спросил Джон, обводя мышцы на животе Шерлока, очерчивая пупок, а Шерлок за такую бестолковость одарил его самым слабым в мире сердитым взглядом.

Длинные пальцы обхватили его запястье, направляя руку ниже.

— Здесь, — прошипел Шерлок, когда Джон обхватил напряжённый член.

Это придало столь необходимую уверенность: Шерлок словами высказал свои желания, словно доверил Джону их исполнение.

А тот был только рад подчиниться.

Дно душевой кабины было твёрдым под коленями, но Джон не обращал на это внимания, слишком сосредоточившись на довольном стоне Шерлока, чтобы задумываться о неудобстве. Кроме того, вряд ли ему пришлось бы простоять в такой позе долго, потому что Шерлок и так весь дрожал, а предэякулят солёным привкусом лёг на язык.

Джон отстранённо оценивал вкус, поскольку теперь думал чётче и мог заметить отличия, в которых проявлялась биология Шерлока. Едва ли кто-то наслаждался минетом только ради ощущения приятного вкуса, но пока что Шерлок был не таким горьким, чем предыдущие любовники Джона. Да, всё так же не то чтобы вкусно, но более терпимо.

Шерлок упёрся ладонями по бокам — одна на кафельной плитке, другая на стекле. Зубы добела погрузились в нижнюю губу, а Джон склонился, принимая его глубже, позволяя толкаться в горло, а потом отстранялся, скользя языком и втягивая щёки. Джон ничего особенно примечательного ртом сделать не мог, да у него и никогда не было достаточно длительных отношений с мужчинами, чтобы научиться, но он сомневался, что Шерлоку было какое-то дело до его техники. Шерлок тяжело дышал, остро реагировал на каждое движение, потерявшись в новизне ощущений, а ладони Джона скользили по внутренней стороне его бёдер.

Вязкая липкость под пальцами напомнила о прошлой ночи, и Джон с пошлым чмоканьем отстранился, усмехнувшись, когда стон наслаждения перерос в недовольство от пропажи ощущений. Раньше Джон был слишком ослеплён желанием, чтобы оценить эту другую грань возбуждения Шерлока — налитой член и влажный анус. Он исследовал всё это в первую очередь прикосновениями, но теперь мог смотреть, одной рукой всё ещё проводя по члену Шерлока, а пальцами другой скользя дальше, находя всё ту же скользкую влажность. В этот раз смазки было не так много, но всё к тому шло.

Джон медленно опускался поцелуями вдоль члена Шерлока, понимая, что на горизонтальной плоскости постели это было бы сделать куда проще, чем стоя в душе. Хотелось ощутить запах, добавить этот последний кусочек паззла к чувственному образу, формировавшемуся в голове, но и этого было почти достаточно — вкуса кожи и мускуса, жара и томления.

Стоны Шерлока стали рваными напряжёнными звуками на грани хныканья. Он сильнее расставил ноги, чтобы Джон смог, пусть и под неудобным, но всё равно терпимым углом, с любопытством провести языком по вязкой жидкости на бёдрах Шерлока.

Джон ожидал, но не знал наверняка, что этот вкус, минуя рецепторы на языке, ударит прямо в мозг, доберётся до спутанного заинтересованного клубка мыслей и приведёт их в порядок. Бёдра бесплодно дёрнулись вперёд, член ещё оставался мягким и безучастным, но это казалось незначительной деталью. Джон убрал руку с члена Шерлока, чтобы опереться на дно душевой кабины, тяжело дыша и пытаясь думать сквозь навалившееся внезапно желание. Это было не возбуждение, не совсем, но ещё какая-то потребность, которую не удавалось опознать. Джон понимал лишь, что поза неудобная для того, чего ему хотелось, и он отстранился, разводя бёдра Шерлока и пытаясь озвучить свои мысли.

— Тебе нужно… Я хочу… — Джон запнулся, слишком отвлёкшись на задержавшийся на языке вкус Шерлока.

Может быть, Шерлок мог читать мысли, или они просто были написаны у Джона на лице, потому что он жадно кивнул, развернулся, чтобы обеими руками опереться на стеклянную стенку кабины и расставил ноги, полностью показывая себя. Он сделал это с лёгкой естественностью, уязвимо, но добровольно, и Джон прижал дрожащие ладони к нежной плоти, разводя шире и снова прильнул языком.

Скорее всего, если бы не ингибиторы, эрекция Джона снова проявила бы себя в полную силу, несмотря на то что его возраст был куда ближе к сорока, чем к двадцати пяти. У Шерлока не было течки, но он всё равно оставался омегой, и это словно переводило в действие все переключатели в мозгу Джона, складывая воедино кусочки гормональной картинкой и туманя разум.

И ещё лучше, намного лучше была очевидная реакция Шерлока. Возможно, он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы сдерживаться, но его стоны без тени смущения наполняли тесное пространство кабины, он всем весом опирался на предплечье, одной рукой проводя по собственному члену — сначала медленно, потом быстрее.

Шерлок ещё сильнее изогнул спину, желая большего контакта, и Джон был уверен, что его пальцы оставляют синяки на полотне коже Шерлока, но не мог ослабить хватку. Что-то глубоко внутри животной части его мозга делало это невозможным, это было проявление хищных, собственнических порывов. Он был точно там, где должен — тут, между ног Шерлока, отзываясь на каждое движение и стон большими ласками, губами и языком скользя вокруг и внутрь, а потом Шерлок кончил с хриплым криком.

Его тело напряглось, мышцы сжались под руками Джона, и тот замедлился, поддерживая Шерлока во время оргазма. Бёдра Шерлока были залиты проявлениями его возбуждения, и Джон отстранился, аккуратно прижимаясь мягкими поцелуями-укусами к крепким ягодицам, а потом вытер подбородок.

Так и подмывало облизать пальцы — не для того чтобы показать уважение к партнёру, но просто потому что хотелось. Вкус не был великолепным — словно дымный, но несомненно человеческий, но какой от него был эффект… Джон словно глотнул эспрессо — вкус посредственный, зато какой кофеиновый удар. Шерлок уже превратился для Джона в наркотик, заполняя что-то в его биохимии, о потребности в чём он прежде даже не подозревал.

Джон шатко поднялся на ноги, проводя ладонями вверх по спине Шерлока, и ощутил, как тот вдохнул, обретя наконец способности дышать. Пар вокруг весел плотным туманом, вода всё так же бежала из лейки, и Джон наслаждался теплом, заключив Шерлока в объятия.

— Тетратоцин, — невпопад просипел глубокий голос, и Джон вопросительно хмыкнул, моргнув, когда Шерлок развернулся и толкнул его обратно под струи.

Вода намочила волосы, и Джон, отфыркиваясь, вопросительно прищурился, пытаясь не ухмыляться при виде совершенно пьяного выражения на лице Шерлока.

— Одна из составляющих этого. — Шерлок провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра и поднёс их к свету, показывая блестящую смазку, а потом всё смыл. Джон наблюдал, думая, что не должен был из-за этого расстраиваться, и чувствуя из-за этого лёгкое смущение.

Могучим усилием воли Джон кое-как собрал мозги в кучу, перебирая в памяти университетские лекции в попытке найти смысл в словах Шерлока.

— Тетратоцин: гормон возбуждения, проявляется у омег, вне зависимости от цикла течки, по строению несколько похож на… о. Теликострон.

— Ингибиторы не настолько эффективно его блокируют, так что тетратоцин всё равно может на тебя влиять. Вот почему ты был вынужден… — Шерлок неопределённо взмахнул рукой, словно Джон пошёл на всё это только из-за влияния биохимии.

— Нет. — Джон сглотнул, заставляя вялые руки потянуться за шампунем, потом выдавил немного на ладони и принялся намыливать волосы Шерлока. Он даже не пытался делать это нежно, но даже если бы запутался пальцами в кудрях, Шерлок вряд ли отстранился бы. — Из-за него вкус был действительно интересным, но сделал я это вовсе не поэтому. — Он пожал плечами. — Мне понравилось. Как и тебе.

— Очевидно. — На мгновение повисло молчание, и Джон не стал давить, позволяя Шерлоку самостоятельно разобраться в том, что происходило в его голове. Ему нужно было время на то, чтобы осознать, что пытался сказать Джон, выцепить посыл, что его удовольствие имело точно такое же значение. Шерлок уже понимал это, тут уж наверняка. Возможно, просто пока не мог до конца в это поверить.

— Спасибо, — наконец пробормотал Шерлок и приподнял бровь, когда Джону всё же не удалось скрыть ухмылку.

— В любое время, — ответил Джон, подпустив в голос ровно столько обещания, чтобы губы Шерлока дёрнулись в улыбке.

Потянувшись за мылом, Шерлок взбил пену, а потом провёл ладонями по телу Джона, покрывая пеной каждый дюйм кожи, начиная с изгибов бицепсов и заканчивая мягкой плотью члена — прикосновением интимным, но без эротического подтекста. Джон позволял мыть себя, считывая эмоции в движениях рук Шерлока: его увлечённость процессом и нежность. Во всём этом не было ни небрежности, ни попытки соблазнения, была лишь связь, и Джон ответил тем же, медленно и терпеливо намыливая кожу Шерлока, не торопясь и исследуя руками это тело при свете дня, начиная с выступающих лодыжек и вплоть до макушки.

— Смываю? — Джон взялся за предплечья Шерлока и поменялся с ним местами, чтобы вода билась струями по плечам Шерлока и промывала тёмные пряди. Шерлок смыл пенную шапку шампуня, а потом достал лейку из крепления и направил её на тело Джона, низко рассмеявшись, когда тот удивлённо ахнул. — Полагаю, нужно радоваться, что вода ещё тёплая.

— Тут нет водонагревателя, который мог бы опустеть, — пояснил Шерлок. — Не как на Бейкер-стрит. — Он омыл водой плитку и стеклянные стенки кабины, смывая свидетельства их действий, а потом посмотрел на Джона. — Готов выходить?

Хотелось сказать «нет», чтобы остаться вместе с Шерлоком здесь, в густом тумане, и притвориться, что ничто не требовало их внимания, но это было невозможно. Джон сказал Шерлоку, что им нужно поговорить, и болезненно осознавал, что с момента входа в ванную они очень мало что сказали.

Джон кивнул и вышел из-под душа, после чего подхватил два толстых полотенца и обернул одно вокруг бёдер. Шерлок позади него закрутил краны, и Джон передал ему свободное полотенце, а потом наблюдал, как он вытирался пушистой тканью.

Закончив, Шерлок открыл дверь ванной и пошёл в сторону спальни, где лежала его чистая одежда. Джон, поджав губы, последовал за ним. Ему нужно было знать, чего Шерлок от него ожидал. Ему нужно было чётко высказанное согласие, прежде чем задаваться вопросом о способности таковое предоставить. Это был не более чем вопрос передвижения, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, ступая следом за Шерлоком, а потом бросил взгляд на гнездо кровати, в глубины которого очень хотелось снова забраться.

— О чём именно ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон должен был признать его смелость в поднятии этой темы. Во всяком случае, он не пытался отступить или не обращать внимания на недавнее заявление Джона, но, опять же, Шерлок никогда от всего этого не бежал.

Джон кашлянул и, мешкая, почесал в затылке. Другого способа всё выяснить, кроме как спросить напрямую, не было, и он, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дальше принимал ингибиторы? — Джон поморщился от несколько более грубой беспардонности вопроса, чем он рассчитывал. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как вызов. — В смысле, эффект от O.D.X в конце концов сойдёт на нет. Если… если ты хочешь, чтобы после этого я тебе помог…

Этот вопрос казался слишком самонадеянным, и Джон напомнил себе, что этот человек меньше пятнадцати минут назад отдрочил ему в душе, а потом плавился под движениями его языка. Почему всё это казалось естественным и правильным, а вот спрашивать о течке Шерлока было так неловко?

Серебристые глаза неотрывно наблюдали за ним, из взгляда пропала удовлетворённая дымка. Шерлок был максимально при сложившихся обстоятельствах близок к своей лучшей форме и читал Джона словно напечатанную огромными буквами короткую книгу. На щеках Шерлока проступил смущённый румянец, возможно, вызванный замешательством от такой прямоты разговора.

— Ты предлагаешь мне свой узел. — Это был даже не вопрос, но лёгкое повышение интонации на конце позволяло воспринимать эти слова именно так.

— Если хочешь, — ответил Джон. Он не мог достаточно выразить эту мысль. Потребность будет оказывать немалое воздействие на решения Шерлока, тут уж наверняка, но хотя бы сейчас, во время затишья перед бурей, он мог сделать выбор на ясную голову. — Если… Если да, то мне нужно отказаться от ингибиторов, иначе не получится…

Джон запнулся и присел на край кровати, чувствуя себя совершенно глупо. Бог ради, он же врач, но медицинским терминам тут не было места, и Джон не знал, как ещё всё это сказать.

Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, и когда Шерлок заговорил, его голос звучал ровно, словно он точно знал себя и свои пределы.

— Я мог бы справиться. Если бы вопрос стоял так: узел какого-то незнакомца или полное отсутствие такового, я бы справился без него. — Он облизнул губы и отвернулся, скользнув взглядом к полу. — Но мне же не придётся, да?

Джон посмотрел на него, и в груди с урчанием вскинулась надежда. Он ждал большей неуверенности, большего смущённого волнения. А Шерлок просто наблюдал за ним краем глаза, почти не дыша в ожидании ответа.

— Нет, — пробормотал Джон. — В смысле, врать не буду, помощь тебе принесёт удовольствие мне самому. — Он улыбнулся, когда Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я спрашиваю именно поэтому. Я… — Джон оборвал себя на полуслове, а потом резко вдохнул, приводя в порядок мысли. — Я бы с радостью прожил без секса, в котором подразумевается использование узла. Если тебе это не нужно, я уж точно не расстроюсь. Тебе не обязательно соглашаться, только чтобы порадовать меня.

Он ждал, пока Шерлок снова встретится с ним взглядом, видя мелькающие словно облака перед луной мысли.

— Я знаю. Я… если ты хочешь предоставить такую помощь, я буду признателен твоему… — Шерлок помедлил, покраснев ещё сильнее, пока пытался подобрать подходящее слово, — …содействию.

Джон подавил улыбку и, склонив голову, потёр затылок.

— Точно. Значит… дальше без ингибиторов?

Шерлок резко вдохнул и, расправив плечи, отбросил неловкость разговора, чтобы найти успокоение в фактах.

— Майкрофт наверняка выдал тебе целый пакет пентрапензона. Если я правильно помню, у лекарства есть три уровня дозировки. Зелёный — полный подавитель, сейчас ты как раз под ним. Жёлтый оказывает смешанное воздействие: не препятствует образованию узла, но работает как контрацептив. — Он пожал плечами. — Это нам понадобится, если только у тебя нет при себе альтернативных средств защиты?

Джон покачал головой.

— Нет, иначе прошлой ночью я бы ими воспользовался. — Придержав полотенце на поясе, он поднялся на ноги. — Пойду посмотрю, что у нас есть. Всё равно вся чистая одежда у меня в сумке, которую я оставил в гостиной. Встретимся потом внизу?

Джон дождался согласного кивка Шерлока, а потом обошёл кровать и выскользнул за дверь. Затворил её за собой и вздохнул. Щёки пылали от смущения, и Джон тихо усмехнулся, а потом пошёл на первый этаж.

Было приятно ощущать полную открытость перед партнёром. Прошлые отношения Джона поначалу были неловкими и неуверенными, полными невысказанных секретов. Однако нельзя было игнорировать то обстоятельство, что у Шерлока были совершенно другие потребности, чем у любого из предыдущих любовников Джона. Дело было не в удовлетворении какого-то необычного желания. Биология Шерлока была довольно бескомпромиссна в своих потребностях, и им нужно было точно обговорить свои действия до того, как в них возникнет надобность.

Потянувшись к своей сумке, он вытащил из неё одежду и, не задумываясь, сбросил полотенце. Шторы были раздвинуты, но рядом с домом не было видно никого, кто мог бы подсмотреть, и Джон спокойно натянул ткань на тело, а потом достал пентрапензон.

Как и сказал Шерлок, в упаковке были таблетки ещё двух цветов, и быстрое ознакомление с вкладышем позволило во всём разобраться. Красные пилюли, о которых Шерлок не упомянул, были очистителями, способными свести его до чистого состояния альфы, но в этом не было необходимости. Если сразу принять жёлтую пилюлю, тело в течение суток подстроится под изменения в биохимическом составе, позволяя при необходимости формировать узел, но на всём периоде применения Джон будет всё равно что бесплоден. 

Наконец пришло осознание реальности, и Джон тяжело вздохнул, глядя на коробку с лекарством. В их ситуации была простая логика. Шерлоку вскоре понадобится узел — либо так, либо страдать от всё усиливающегося цикла потребностей и недомогания, — а Джон мог его предоставить, но дело тут было не только в биологической совместимости. Феромоны Шерлока позволят природе альфы воцариться над Джоном. И он впервые в жизни не знал, сможет ли контролировать себя в запале момента, или же, когда до этого дойдёт, в итоге ничем не будет отличаться от Александра — инстинкт будет преобладать над всем остальным.

Теперь, при ясном свете дня и без Шерлока рядом, это казалось недопустимым риском.

Постучав блистером по ладони, Джон отправился на кухню. Он не слышал, как Шерлок спустился на первый этаж, но вот же он — одет в брюки и тёмную рубашку. В кои-то веки в его руках не было бумаг, вместо этого Шерлок задумчиво смотрел в окно.

Протянув руку, Джон провёл пальцами по локтю Шерлока, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и подождал, пока затуманенный взгляд обретёт фокус, а потом помахал коробкой с ингибиторами.

— Ты уверен насчёт этого?

Шерлок приподнял бровь, одним текучим взглядом осматривая Джона с ног до головы и обратно.

— А ты? — Он не стал ждать ответа. Его взгляд выцепил все сомнения, и Джон затаил дыхание, а Шерлок принялся описывать то, что увидел. — Ты боишься, что потеряешь контроль, что над тобой возобладают основные инстинкты и не более того. — Он повернулся к Джону, подошёл ближе и взял его за локти. — Что если я скажу тебе остановиться, ты не послушаешь.

— Вроде того, — признался Джон. — Когда Майк подверг меня воздействию теликострона, эффект был не обнадёживающий, то же самое было, когда я очнулся и обнаружил, что ты пропал. Я… не был собой.

Шерлок со свистом вдохнул и ненадолго замешкался, прежде чем ответить.

— Каждый раз, когда я ожидал от тебя типичного поведения альфы, ты проявлял удивительную выдержку, и я сейчас не только про последнюю пару дней. С самого начала, когда Александр вторгся в нашу квартиру, ты никогда не поддавался инстинктам. Ты должен был проявить жестокость, но этого не случилось. Ты всегда использовал силу с точным расчётом, не более того.

— Но на мои суждения никак не влиял запах омеги, Шерлок. Это неизведанная территория, я имею об этом лишь отдалённое представление… — Джон сглотнул и тихо продолжил: — Я не хочу навредить тебе.

Тёплые руки потёрли его предплечья, скользя по ткани рукавов рубашки.

— Ты и не навредишь. Если не доверяешь себе, можешь тогда довериться мне? — спросил Шерлок, неопределённо дёрнув плечом. — Я знаю, тебе сложно в это поверить, но я смогу остановить тебя, если ты попытаешься сделать что-то, чего я не захочу. Даже во время пиресуса. И особенно теперь, когда я в полной силе и не ослаблен оставшимися без удовлетворения циклами.

— Это не ты должен меня останавливать. Не так всё должно быть!

— До этого не дойдёт. — Шерлок приподнял подбородок Джона, и в выражении его лица была та же уверенность, что звучала в голосе. — Я говорю это, чтобы ты не так сильно беспокоился. — Шерлок вынул из руки Джона коробку с пентрапензоном, вытряхнул оттуда блистер и выдавил жёлтую пилюлю. — Прими это, и хватить дёргаться. Если бы я не был уверен, что ты сможешь контролировать себя даже во время гона, то не стал бы даже рассматривать твоё предложение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его принять.

Джон стоял, глядя, как Шерлок заваривает чай, и крутил в пальцах пилюлю, обдумывая варианты. На самом деле выбирать было особо не из чего. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться на лучшее, а когда придёт время, приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить самоконтроль.

Шерлок верил в выдержку Джона, это было очевидно. Джон только надеялся, что это доверие оправдается.

Проглотив лекарство, он взял из рук Шерлока кружку с чаем и отпил обжигающе горячую жидкость, чтобы пилюля быстрее прошла до желудка. Шерлок со стуком отставил собственную кружку и принялся раскрадывать бумаги по неровным стопкам.

На его лице застыло сложное выражение: все эти разговоры о следующем пиресусе явно напомнили ему о том, что у них заканчивалось время. Учитывая, что O.D.X пока так толком и не прошёл испытания, было невозможно сказать наверняка, когда биология Шерлока возьмёт верх. Нужно было использовать каждую секунду.

Джон вздохнул и подошёл, чтобы отделить документы, которые уже просмотрел, от тех, которые ещё только предстояло изучить. И их было множество. Испещрённые мелким шрифтом страницы с широкими отступами, рукописные заметки, даже, казалось, копии старых личных писем: изначальные переговоры о связи между Холмсами и Каннингемами.

— Сложно поверить, что всё это про тебя, — проговорил Джон, запустив пальцы в волосы, и уселся на стул рядом с Шерлоком, прежде чем взяться за последний отложенный документ, который всех их загонял в тупик. — Они сделали всё, чтобы не дать Майкрофту оспорить твоё дело.

Шерлок согласно угукнул.

— Естественно. Они не… — Он оборвал себя на полуслове и, прищурившись, повернулся к Джону. — Погоди, что ты сейчас сказал?

Джон озадаченно нахмурился.

— «Они сделали всё»?

— Нет, перед этим. Ты сказал, что всё это про меня. — Шерлок сел прямо и вытащил из рук Джона страницу, чтобы впиться взглядом в текст на ней. Секунда, и он потянулся за другим документом, а потом ещё за одним, напряжённо просматривая каждый.

Джон задержал дыхание, время словно застыло вокруг него, пока он размышлял, что же произошло. Шерлок наконец нашёл нечто, что мог использовать? Нечто, что позволит перевернуть всю ситуацию?

— Ты прав, документы очень чётко и бескомпромиссно ограничивают моего брата. — Шерлок отложил бумаги, а потом слепо уставился на дальнюю стену. — Майкрофт больше не может защитить меня от Каннингемов перед законом.

— Но?..

Шерлок повернулся к Джону, и его глаза победоносно сверкали, хотя беспокойство отчётливо проявлялось в складке на лбу и напряжённой спине. Зубы терзали нижнюю губу — отблеск цвета слоновой кости на розовой плоти. А потом Шерлок выпрямился и вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок.

— Но я могу.


	20. Неудержимая сила

— Ты? — Пульс стучал в ушах, мышцы напряглись от удивления. — Собираешься выступить против семьи Александра? — Джон сложил руки на груди и упрямо опустил голову. — Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Шерлок закатил глаза, словно этот спор, хоть и оказался вполне предсказуемым, всё равно его разочаровал.

— Вся эта документация сосредоточена на том, чтобы удерживать подальше от них Майкрофта и его подручных, не позволяя предоставить дальнейшие доказательства поведения Александра. И моё имя там не упоминается ни разу, кроме как в качестве объекта. Ничто не сдерживает меня от приближения к ним.

— А как насчет здравого смысла? — Джон поджал губы и приподнял брови. — Стоит только этим людям добраться до тебя, как они продадут тебя тому, кто даст больше денег!

— Так почему до сих пор даже не попытались? — Шерлок резко развернулся и принялся расхаживать по кухне, точно как в те моменты, когда у него в мыслях начинала проясняться разгадка очередного дела. — Думай, Джон. Со смерти Александра прошло уже несколько недель, и большую часть этого времени я без какой-либо защиты провёл на Бейкер-стрит. Едва ли у них возникли бы сложности с тем, чтобы найти меня.

— Но Майкрофт устроил всё так, чтобы они не смогли тебя забрать. Это было прописано в контракте. — Джон махнул рукой на страницы — сплошное месиво белого и чёрного вокруг.

Шерлок покачал головой, соединив пальцы домиком и прижав их к губам.

— Это было хлипкое препятствие, и Майкрофт это прекрасно понимал. Он предупреждал нас, что они могут попробовать прибегнуть к каким-то грязным способам, чтобы забрать меня — похищение и всё такое, — и если бы это случилось, то Каннингемы просто продали бы меня в другую связь, так что никто и дёрнуться бы не успел. Все махинации Майкрофта полагались на честь и порядочность Каннингемов. Это сработало только потому, что они играют по правилам.

Джон пожал плечами, скорее даже резко дёрнул, пытаясь сообразить, чего собирался добиться Шерлок.

— И дальше что? Мы должны быть благодарны, что они ведут себя достойно? — Вопрос сорвался с тихим рычанием, губы скривились. — Что они проявили уважение к требованиям Майкрофта, но плевать хотели на твои желания?

На запястье легла прохладная рука, Шерлок встал перед Джоном — спокойный, разумный перед лицом гнева.

— Учитывая действия сына, поведение семейства было вполне предсказуемым. — Пальцы на запястье сжались, понукая Джона поднять взгляд. — Кто-то мог бы предположить, что угрозы сделать неблаговидное поведение Александра достоянием общественности вполне хватило было, чтобы держать их в узде, но они наверняка понимают, что опубликование этих преступлений не принесёт мне никакой пользы, ведь это приведёт к длительному сражению на правовом поле без какой-либо гарантии в отношении его итогов.

Джон поджал губы, качая головой.

— Не понимаю. Почему ты говоришь, что их сдерживает не обещание приволочь дело в суд?

— Я говорю, что дело не только в этом. — Шерлок расправил плечи и под пристальным взглядом Джон принялся выкладывать детали, словно объяснял факты недалёким офицерам Скотланд-Ярда. — Помнишь, когда я восстанавливался после разрушения связи, Майкрофт жаловался на альфу-мать Александра? Как она казалась неспособной принять правдивость хоть одного из его утверждений?

— Смутно.

— Оглянись. — Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами в сторону стопок бумаг. — Она выступила против того, что её сын мог совершить что-то неблаговидное, но здесь нет ничего, что подтвердило бы невиновность Александра. Они упорно всё отрицают, но никак не отвечают на заявления Майкрофта. Почему? С чего бы не защитить честь члена семьи, пусть даже мёртвого, от таких обвинений?

Джон вздохнул, сцепив руки в замок на коленях, и пытался найти ответ. Он был не таким, как Шерлок, не мог взять разрозненные кусочки информации и собрать из них внятную картинку, но это не было место преступления. Дело было в человеческих действиях и реакции, в сочувствии и понимании. Окажись он сам на месте Каннингемов, его неверие вызвало бы в нём праведный гнев. Джон бы ни за что не смог остаться в стороне и надеяться, что всё само рассосётся, если только...

— Они думают, что слова Майкрофта могут оказаться правдой. — Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. — Они не устраивают шумиху из опасений, что любая попытка доказать невиновность Александра может вместо этого выставить напоказ его вину.

— И они правы. — Шерлок отошёл в сторону, глаза сверкали, а мысли мчались со скоростью миля в минуту. — Майкрофт сам сказал, что в дело вмешались чувства. Возможно, мы сможем этим воспользоваться. Что касается правовой сферы, у нас нет ничего, мы знали это с самого начала, несмотря на все надежды на обратное. Нет, нам нужно обратиться к Каннингемам напрямую. Если отбросить всё наносное, они — единственные, кто решает, что будет со мной дальше.

— Ты надеешься обратиться к их чувствам. — Джон провёл ладонью по лицу, ощущая, как желудок сжимается от неверия. Возможно, Шерлок не мог воспринять ситуацию тем, чем она была — последней отчаянной надеждой обрести свободу… обречённой на поражение. Джон покачал головой, спрыгнул со стула и перехватил расхаживающего Шерлока, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы выразить многочисленные сомнения. — Ты думаешь, что сможешь склонить их к тому, чтобы они тебя отпустили. Шерлок…

— Не неси чепуху, Джон. Мой план не в том, чтобы заявиться к ним на порог и попросить о пощаде. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, словно мысль о чём-то настолько неизящном показалась ему отвратительной. — Я хочу доказать, что у них нет другого выбора, продемонстрировать, что им лучше отказаться от меня.

Он усмехнулся — кривая линия тёмного злорадства.

— А если не сработает? — Джон потянулся к запястьям Шерлока, обхватил их пальцами, словно так мог удержать его от устремления к катастрофе. — Если тебе не получится перевернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, что тогда? Ты окажешься в стане врага без плана побега. Как ты и сказал, они продадут тебя в другую связь так быстро, что и моргнуть не успеешь.

— Кто сказал, что у меня нет плана побега? — Шерлок вытянул из хватки одну руку и потянулся за спину. Лёгкий металлический щелчок, и жёсткие, всё ещё тёплые после кожи Шерлока, грани Зига легли в ладонь Джона. На этот раз пистолет не был нестабильной пародией на угрозу, незаряженной, бессильной. Обойма заняла своё место, и Джон, взглянув на неё, встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. — Я сказал людям Майкрофта принести мне патроны вместе со всем этим. — Он махнул рукой на ноутбук и принтер. — Сначала они сопротивлялись, но подчинились, когда я заявил, что капитан Уотсон в случае угрозы предпочтёт быть вооружённым. Если что-то пойдёт не так, у тебя будет преимущество.

— В качестве твоего телохранителя?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Если пожелаешь. Однако в опасности могу оказаться не только я. До сих пор твоё существование оставалось незамеченным для Каннингемов, ну, относительно. Твоё присутствие уничтожит любые сомнения в том, что ты играешь в моей жизни вполне значительную роль и что твоё отношение ко мне больше не платоническое.

Серебристые глаза скользили по телу Джона, и Шерлок наклонился ближе. Губы замерли в жалких сантиметрах от горла Джона, словно вдыхая его запах. Движение было направленным и собственническим, демонстрацией, от которой задрожали колени.

Голос вырвался их груди сдавленным стоном, вновь пропитанным близостью Шерлока. Они словно шли по какой-то новой линии, которая размыла всё то, чем они были всегда — друзьями, коллегами, соседями и ещё какой-то непонятной сущностью без наименования — и чем стали теперь: партнёрами во всех смыслах этого слова.

Джон потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы отстраниться, а не качнуться вперёд, и упрямо ухватиться за собственные беспокойства. Шерлок с первого дня их знакомства заманивал его в такие действия, которые шли вразрез со здравым смыслом, но это… Если это даст им даже малейший шанс на успех, тогда они оба должны полностью осознавать ситуацию. Он не мог оставаться в неведении на шаг позади, больше нет.

— Ты не можешь не видеть, насколько это опасно, — удалось выдавить Джону. — Ты играешь им на руку.

— Они не думают, что я заявлюсь прямо к ним. На нашей стороне так или иначе будет элемент неожиданности. Кроме того, они люди: эмоциональные, склонные ошибаться. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Скорбящие родственники — лёгкий объект для манипулирования. — Он выпрямился, всем собой представляя хладнокровного равнодушного человека, с лёгкой уверенностью шагающего через весь Лондон. — Это не слепая попытка воззвать к их чувствам. Это не действия без стратегии. — Его губы сложились в лёгкую загадочную улыбку, намекая на известную обоим шутку. — Может быть опасно.

— Тут никакого «может быть», — подметил Джон, засовывая Зиг за пояс джинсов. Такой угрозой от него добиться ничего не получилось бы, и Шерлок знал это ничуть не хуже его самого. Это было не обещание приключения на выживание, ни крови, ни плоти, ни боли. Опасность была эмоциональная, личная, и ставки были не в их пользу. — Что бы я ни сказал, тебя это не остановит, да?

Джон смотрел на лицо Шерлока, улавливая отблески вины и решительности, окрасившие его черты.

— Нет. — Шерлок отвернулся, поджав губы, а потом с абсолютной искренностью снова посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Нет, если попытаешься, то я дождусь подходящего момента и отправлюсь один.

Именно так он и сделал бы — Джон слишком хорошо знал Шерлока, чтобы в этом сомневаться.

— Этого не будет. — Руки сжались в кулаки, мысли скользили от одного вариант развития событий к следующему. — Можем хотя бы прихватить с собой кого-нибудь из людей Майкрофта. — Джон повысил голос, когда Шерлок начал мотать головой. — Они под рукой, хорошо тренированы и в полном нашем распоряжении. Уйти без них было бы глупо.

— Даже если бы они согласились сопровождать нас, что вряд ли, учитывая наверняка полученные от моего брата инструкции, это отбросило бы нас обратно на сложную в законном плане позицию. — Шерлок провёл ладонью по волосам, другую руку уперев в бок, и повторился: — Никому из сотрудников моего брата не разрешено приближаться к семье, помнишь? Он платит им зарплату и отдаёт приказы. Они не могут поехать с нами, Джон. Мы сами по себе.

— И почему ты думаешь, что Каннингемы не примут меня за одного из наёмников твоего брата?

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

— Они, конечно, могут попробовать. Однако им придётся это доказать, а кто бы ни попытался разъяснить этот вопрос, станет понятно, что ты отклонил предложение работы от моего брата в тот единственный раз, когда оно поступило.

Вспыхнуло воспоминание: холодная парковка, трость в руке и Майкрофт Холмс, идеально разыгрывающий из себя архиврага.

— Это была скорее взятка, чем предложение работы, — напомнил Джон.

— Как бы то ни было, Майкрофт тебя не контролирует, так что об этом беспокоиться не приходится. — Шерлок провёл ногтем по нижней губе, взгляд затуманился раздумьем. — Не знаю наверняка, позволительно ли мне уйти, или я могу беспрепятственно уходить и возвращаться. В таком случае лучше отправиться незамеченными. Если Майкрофт догадается о том, что мы задумали, он нас остановит.

— Вот ведь лишнее доказательство, что это плохая идея?

Шерлок замер, а слова Джона укоризненно повисли в воздухе.

— Если есть другая стратегия — сейчас самое время ею поделиться.

Услышав эмоции в его голосе, Джон замешкался. Острый, насыщенный намёк на отчаяние — слова наконец позволили осознать истину. Шерлок, может, и вёл себя так, будто всё увлёкся очередной игрой — раскрытием будоражащего дела, — но на поверку всё это оказалось лишь притворством. На кону оказалось нечто куда большее, чем его профессиональная гордость. Шерлок предложил такой план не веселья ради. Это был единственный придуманный им относительно приемлемый способ выкрутиться из ситуации, и Джон не имел права останавливать его. Ему осталось лишь быть рядом, чтобы помочь справиться с последствиями.

— Ну?

Джон склонил голову, прижав руку к глазам. Ему очень хотелось знать какой-то ответ или, при отсутствии такового, найти слова, которые могли бы вдохновить Шерлока найти новый курс действий. Но ничего этого не было.

Наконец Джон уронил руку, покачал головой и сделал глубокий вдох. Ощутив осторожное прикосновение к плечу, он поднял взгляд и немного утешился при виде ровной уверенности в выражении лица Шерлока. Возможно, у Джона оставались сомнения, но Шерлок свои явно отмёл.

— В таком случае у тебя пятнадцать минут на сборы, — скомандовал Шерлок, подхватив со столешницы бежевое досье, и отвернулся. — Не больше, ясно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Шерлок скрылся в глубине дома. Оставшийся на кухне в одиночестве Джон был уже одет и готов в любой момент сорваться с места. Пистолет был при нём, пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы подхватить куртку, вот и всё. Что бы там ни готовил Шерлок, Джон в этом не участвовал и в итоге просто стоял слегка ссутулившись, стараясь успокоить бурлящую внутри тревогу.

По ощущениям всё очень походило на Афганистан — ожидание начала битвы. Вот только на этот раз не будет выстрелов, если только он сам не нажмёт на спусковой крючок. Тогда Джон хотя бы понимал, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться: повстанцы, военные, подчиняющиеся приказам. Во многих аспектах бессмысленно, но сейчас… Сейчас всё было иначе. Шерлок вёл себя так, словно держал всё под полным контролем, но Джон не был идиотом. Он прекрасно видел, что переменных слишком много даже для дедукции Шерлока. Это было не расследование: жертва и преступник, доказательство и заключение. Это был конфликт, манипуляция, спор, в котором, насколько понимал Джон, они могли и не выиграть.

И что тогда?

Он покачал головой, отбрасывая эту мысль. Они перешли этот мост в тот момент, когда ступили на него. Шерлок займётся разговорами, а Джон уже не раз видел, как он умело забалтывал что свидетелей, что преступников. Оставалось только позволить Шерлоку проявить себя во всей красе. Задачей Джона же была его охрана: несвязанная омега в доме незнакомой альфы.

Господи. Шерлок вообще об этом подумал?

Джон резко вскинулся и решительно зашагал к лестнице. Но не успел он поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, а Шерлок уже легко спустился ему навстречу. Рубашка была застёгнута, так что воротник лишь чуть приоткрывал шею, а пиджак плотно обтянул тело. Шерлок выглядел безукоризненно, и у Джона внутри всё тоскливо сжалось. Сколь бы ни прекрасным был образ расхристанного и осоловевшего Шерлока на спутанных простынях, было восхитительно увидеть его таким собранным, отстранённым и интеллектуальным — сильным в смысле, совершенно не связанном с телом и всецело основанном на разуме и умении его применять.

— Готов? — спросил Шерлок, поправляя манжету и не замечая, что Джон уставился на него во все глаза.

— Да. — Не успев поправиться, выпалил Джон. — Нет, погоди. Слушай. Они же узнают, что ты теперь несвязанный, да? По запаху поймут.

Шерлок поднял голову и с нечитаемым выражением на лице напряжённо посмотрел на Джона. Яркие глаза пронзили его словно пики, так что Джон даже замешкался, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы донести свою мысль.

— Ты сам вчера сказал. Большинство альф укусят просто потому, что могут. И что помешает кому-то из Каннингемов это сделать?

— Ты. — Шерлок моргнул, словно ответ был очевиден, и сердце Джона ёкнуло. — Пистолет большинство людей заставит остановиться. Я не в пиресусе и за следующие двенадцать часов едва ли что-то изменится. Поэтому они почти наверняка смогут всё-таки мыслить достаточно рационально, чтобы понять, что блефом и не пахнет, если тебе придётся ради моей защиты наставить на них Зиг.

Джон поджал губы, не обращая внимания на скрутившийся внутри клубок разочарования. На мгновение он подумал, что Шерлок предлагал ему самому оставить укус — нечто, что Каннингемы не смогут ни игнорировать, ни отрицать.

— Я бы всё же предпочёл по возможности никого сегодня не убивать. — Голос прозвучал напряжённо, а Шерлок прошёл мимо, потянулся за своим пальто и кинул Джону его куртку. — А если я среагирую недостаточно быстро? Что если у меня не получится их остановить?

Шерлок прижал к виску кончики пальцев, так что розовые ногти от давления побелели, а потом встретился с Джоном взглядом.

— Я уже оценил риски, но если заявлюсь к ним уже связанным, это будет слишком провокационно. На данный момент мой несвязанный статус представляет собой, как разменную фишку в этой нелепой игре, так и доказательство. — Он понизил голос. — Это показывает мою выдержку… И твою.

Джон опустил голову, понурив плечи. Ему всё это не нравилось, но все доступные им варианты казались в равной степени катастрофическими и зияли собственными провалами. Если когда и нужно было довериться суждению Шерлоку, так это сейчас.

Но всё равно ему нужно было услышать одно обещание, прежде чем позволить Шерлоку всё это осуществить.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так — мы сваливаем. — Джону хотелось верить, что Каннингемы люди разумные, вменяемые и вообще сами в ужасе от поведения сына, но почему-то сомневался, что им с Шерлоком может настолько повезти. — Если я скажу, что это необходимо, мы уйдём, без возражений.

Шерлок вздохнул, словно Джон ему старательно надоедал, но потом кивнул.

— Ладно. А теперь идём. Если мы хотим сохранить хоть какой-то шанс на то, чтобы оставить Майкрофта в неведении, то нужно выдвигаться. — Он покрутил пальцем над головой, обозначая весь дом в целом. — Внутри нет оборудования для наблюдения. Я сам это устроил, к вящему недовольству его людей. А вот за пределами этих стен — другое дело.

— Ну и как мы выберемся? Поместье обнесено двумя периметрами. Везде охранники. — Джон прошёл следом за Шерлоком мимо неисследованных комнат и через что-то вроде кладовой прямиком к чёрному ходу. Эту дверь защищала сигнализация, точно как и все остальные, и Шерлок прищурился, а потом повернулся к электрическому щитку, распахнул дверцу и изучил внутренности. — Если вырубишь камеры, все мигом рванут в дом, — предупредил Джон. — Это базовые правила охранной службы. Сначала обеспечиваешь безопасность объекта, а потом уже занимаешься решением проблем, а не наоборот.

— Я в курсе, — пробормотал Шерлок, а потом потянулся к одному из предохранителей и ослабил его, но не вынул. — Брат разработал эту систему, думая о собственной безопасности. Она сложная и почти непробиваемая, во всяком случае, в правильных руках. Сейчас как раз приближается время обеда среди длинной скучной смены. Я не собираюсь делать ничего, что могло бы встревожить охрану, просто отвлеку их, чтобы мы смогли сбежать.

— А потом? Они же мгновенно поймут, что мы пропали. Ты правда думаешь, что твой брат не догадается, куда мы собрались?

— Поместье Каннингемов меньше чем в часе пути отсюда. Как только мы окажемся на их земле, влияние Майкрофта на этом кончится. Он не сможет проследовать за нами, иначе нарушит запрет на приближение. — Шерлок повернулся к Джону и ровным голосом пояснил: — Вся эта смехотворная бумажная волокита означает, что я могу стоять рядом с членами семьи Каннингем так же близко, как сейчас с тобой, но у них все равно нет права меня как-то ограничивать. Как минимум на данный момент я во всех отношениях принадлежу Майкрофту. Если он хоть один шаг сделает за их ворота, то нарушит контракт, и они автоматически станут собственниками имущества, то есть меня. Он не будет так рисковать.

— Хорошо. — Джон потёр ладонью лоб. Голова шла кругом, и даже не столько из-за правовой неразберихи, сколько из-за манипуляций с нею Шерлока. — Так что, рванём к дому Каннингемов наперегонки с твоим братом?

— И я обеспечиваю нам фору.

Пальцы Шерлока протанцевали по клавишам замка на двери. Тот открылся с услужливым писком, позволяя им выскользнуть на морозный дневной воздух. Они закрыли дверь за собой, заглянули за угол дома, приглядываясь к камерам — всё ещё действующим, но потерявшим былую проворность.

— Как и сказал, я их слегка замедлил. У такой неполадки может быть множество причин, и у охраны уйдёт немало времени на то, чтобы вычислить верную. Пойдём, нам нужно держаться вне поля зрения.

Словно выпущенная со старта гончая, Шерлок сорвался с места, так что только гравий под ногами скрипел. Джон последовал за ним, чувствуя, как сердце билось где-то в горле. Они были словно дети, решившие сбежать из школы, вот только в их планах всё было вовсе не так безобидно. Отчасти Джону хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт их остановил — обрубил все усилия Шерлока, лишь бы только не было последствий, — но он понимал, что этим всё не закончится. Лучше сделать всё сейчас, когда он может быть рядом с Шерлоком, чем если тот выберется на вылазку в одиночку.

Воздух горел в лёгких, когда Шерлок перемахнул через ворота и резко притормозил возле постройки, с виду напоминающей гараж. В окнах Джон заметил отблески нескольких тёмных очень дорогих машин и резко втянул воздух через зубы, несмотря ни на что почувствовав забурлившее внутри восхищение.

— Возьмём одну из этих?

Шерлок покачал головой и кивнул на «ауди» под навесом неподалёку.

— Нет, вот эту. Так будет незаметнее. Если зайдём в гараж, благодаря записям с камер наблюдения охрана сразу поймёт, которую из машин нужно искать. А поскольку эта стоит вне зоны наблюдения камер, у них может уйти несколько минут на то, чтобы понять, на чём мы уехали.

— А у нас каждая секунда на счету, — кивнул Джон, глядя, как Шерлок доставал что-то из кармана.

— Да, плюс у меня есть ключ. Я его стащил у одного из людей Майкрофта сегодня утром. Конечно, рискованно, если он заметит пропажу, но это маловероятно.

Джон увидел, как мигнули фары, когда Шерлок нажал на кнопку, чтобы разблокировать машину и отключить сигнализацию. Не успел он даже открыть пассажирскую дверь и скользнуть на сиденье рядом с Шерлоком, а двигатель уже ровно заурчал.

— Что у нас с бензином?

— Почти полный бак. Даже останавливаться не придётся.

Шерлок наклонился вперёд, скользя взглядом по открывающемуся через ветровое стекло виду, а потом направил машину вперёд, с завидной лёгкостью управляясь с рулевым колесом.

— А что насчёт ворот? — спросил Джон, пристёгивая ремень безопасности, и нахмурился, когда Шерлок повернул в направлении, противоположном тому, которое должно было вести к выезду. — Едва ли люди Майкрофта покинут свои посты, чтобы разобраться, что пошло не так. Они же не идиоты!

— Нет, они действуют чётко по инструкции. Мой брат нанимает людей не за творческое мышление. Они разобьют силы на три группы. Одна отойдёт проверить дом, вторая останется у ворот главного периметра, а третья разойдётся по территории, чтобы осмотреть границы. Они не могут быть везде одновременно, а Майкрофт не может выделить достаточно человеческих ресурсов, чтобы оградить это имение по полной программе. Приходится сосредотачиваться на самых очевидных точках входа, чтобы не допустить вторжения. Удерживание меня внутри — задача второстепенная.

— Так ты знаешь другой путь наружу? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок резко повернул направо. Из-под покрышек выскочили шальные камешки, стёсывая краску, и они покатили по тому, что и тропинкой-то назвать можно было с трудом. — Боже. Это же не внедорожник!

— Она справится.

Они потихоньку ехали по извилистой тропе через плотную чащу деревьев. Под колёсами гудела неровная тропа, и Джон поморщился, ощутив, как спину прошило болью, когда машина подпрыгнула из-за глубокой выбоины.

— Если застрянем в грязи, и пешкам Майкрофта придётся вытаскивать нас отсюда, я тебе это никогда не забуду.

Джон скрипнул зубами, увидев появившуюся на мгновение усмешку Шерлока и пожалев, что не может увидеть ничего смешного во всей этой ситуации.

Наконец они выехали на узкую асфальтированную дорожку. Она казалась старше основных дорог, и Джон понял, что это наверняка какой-то служебный путь для садовников и смотрителей или кто там вообще содержал в порядке земли вокруг дома.

— И всё это принадлежит твоему брату? — спросил Джон, разглядывая через окно старые полузаброшенные поля. На них ничего не выращивали, но там наверняка водились олени, фазаны и прочая живность, эдакий реверанс в сторону тех времён, когда джентльмены выезжали поразвлечься на охоту.

— Да. После гражданской войны 17 века это место стало родовым гнездом Холмсов, — сказал Шерлок, словно каждый житель мог назвать своим целый кусок Англии.

— У тебя есть родовое гнездо? — Джон не смог прорвавшееся в голове недоверие.

— Нет. — Выражение лица Шерлока похолодело. — У Майкрофта есть. Ничто из этого мне не принадлежит, Джон. Если уж на то пошло, это я — часть собственности Холмсов, ну или был им. Движимое имущество.

Джон уставился на свои руки, пытаясь проглотить застарелый гнев, неотрывно сопровождавший его с того самого момента, когда всё это началось. Он должен был понимать. Как Шерлок мог владеть хоть чем-то, когда даже собой не распоряжался?

Джон сидел молча, пока они не подъехали к старым воротам, которые больше напоминали дыру в изгороди. Шерлок направил машину на пустую дорогу и вдавил в пол педаль газа, как только они оставили позади дом и прилегающую территорию.

Джон отчасти ожидал, что будет какая-то засада, что угрюмые люди с пистолетом наголо перегородят им дорогу, но ничего такого не случилось. Шерлок был прав. Задача была не в том, чтобы ускользнуть незамеченными, а в том, чтобы вырваться с достаточной форой, и Джон прикипел взглядом к боковому зеркалу в ожидании момента, когда дорога позади заполнится пустившимися в погоню машинами.

Спустя какое-то время раздалось резкое гудение от вибрации, и Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока — звонил его телефон.

— Мне ответить? — спросил он, приподняв бровь, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет необходимости. Это Майкрофт. Ему так нравится быть гласом разума. — Серебристый взгляд скользнул к часам на приборной доске. — Восемнадцать минут. Я надеялся, что выйдет чуть больше. Наверное, нужно чувствовать себя польщённым, раз уж он поставил охранять меня своих лучших людей.

— Ему не всё равно. — Джон пожал плечами и вздохнул, когда телефон Шерлока прекратил гудеть, зато начал его собственный. — Шерлок…

— Не отвечай. А вообще, лучше выключи пока что. И мой тоже. Я уже отключил на обоих GPS, но при удаче любые устройства, установленные без нашего ведома, при выключенной батарее работать не смогут. Возможно, так у нас получится ослепить его ещё ненадолго. — Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон нажал кнопку на своём телефоне, и экран почернел. — Мой в кармане.

Джон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и потянулся к брюкам, скользнув ладонью в пустоту кармана и пытаясь не обращать внимания на тепло бедра Шерлока под кончиками пальцев.

— В кармане пальто, Джон.

Казалось, Шерлок пытался не улыбаться. Джон с ухмылкой вытащил мобильник Шерлока и сделал, как было сказано.

— Не смейся, — взмолился он, отвернувшись к окну. — Это хуже, чем хихикать на месте преступления. Твой брат наверняка уже собирает воздушные силы.

— Это было бы чересчур театрально даже для него. — Шерлок взглянул на приборную доску и переключил рычаг коробки передач, когда наклон дорожного полотна изменился. Он гнал машину почти на пределе скоростного ограничения, но не настолько, чтобы привлечь внимание полиции. Им меньше всего было нужно, чтобы их остановили за какое-нибудь нарушение правил дорожного движения. — Скорее всего он попытается нас перехватить, но даже если поедут по магистрали, его люди не успеют нагнать нас до места назначения.

— По магистрали быстрее. — Джон облизнул губы.

— Но больше машин, больше светофоров, а ещё она не идёт прямиком к воротам Каннингемов. — Заявление Шерлока прозвучало абсолютно безразлично и повисло в воздухе между ними, а Джон поёрзал на сидении.

Проносилось время и расстояние, напряжение нарастало. Джон по большей части смотрел в зеркала, как всегда прикрывая тыл Шерлока. Металлическая тяжесть Зига впивалась в кожу так, что наверняка останется синяк, но позволяла сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, кроме болезненной неопределённости, узлами скручивавшейся в желудке.

Наконец Шерлок резко вдохнул, вскинув подбородок, а его пальцы сжались на рулевом колесе. Костяшки побелели от напряжения, и Джон повернулся посмотреть на него.

— Что такое? За нами хвост?

— Нет, но мы только что проехали последний перекрёсток, где нас ещё могли перехватить.

У Джона внутри всё сжалось, неуверенность взяла новые высоты. Он ожидал, что Майкрофт сможет помешать безумному побегу Шерлока, но осознал это только теперь, когда ничего не случилось.

— Значит, теперь точно? Всё-таки сделаем это?

Джон думал, что за такие сомнения Шерлок взглянет на него с ледяным презрением, но получил в ответ лишь тихое подтверждение.

— Да, — дрожащим голосом выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон закрыл глаза. Шерлок абсолютно точно был не настолько уверен во всём этом плане, как пытался показать. Это была авантюра, как ни посмотри, и о проигрыше даже думать было невозможно.

— Мы всё ещё можем повернуть обратно. Возвратиться в дом. Придумать что-то ещё? — По рукам и голове Джона пробежали мурашки, когда Шерлок покачал головой. В кровь выплеснулся адреналин, тело напряглось в режиме «бей или беги», пусть он и застрял в этой бесполезной жестянке. — Тогда поговори со мной. Расскажи, что мне нужно знать, чтобы уберечь тебя.

Взгляд Шерлока скользнул к зеркалу заднего вида, а потом вернулся к дороге впереди.

— Они нувориши, разбогатели на сильной деловой хватке и разумных инвестициях. Патриция Каннингем — мать-альфа, та, с кем Майкрофт так рвался вести переговоры.

— Та, которую нам нужно убедить отпустить тебя.

Джон нахмурился, уже представляя себе образ некой боевой женщины, угрюмой и несгибаемой.

— Её старший, а теперь и единственный, сын Генри предоставляет финансовую помощь нескольким новым компаниям. У него венчурная компания. Бизнес рискованный, но у него много благосклонных связей. Долги и всё такое списываются больше благодаря семейной репутации, чем стоимости каких-то реальных активов. Это даёт нам определённое преимущество. Поведение Александра может подкосить их семью как в финансовом, так и в личном плане. Их положение далеко не безопасно.

— Ясно. Это же хорошо, да?

— Эффект может быть любой — либо прагматизм, либо отчаяние. Я склоняюсь к первому варианту. Если бы они хотели сделать что-то поспешное, это уже произошло бы.

Джон скривился, надеясь, что предположения Шерлока верны.

— Что-то ещё?

— Габриэль, дочь и младший ребёнок, на год младше Александра. Почти наверняка «счастливая случайность». Муж-бета, поженились около четырёх лет назад.

Шерлок прищурился, возможно, ощутив замешательство Джона.

— Это не нормально, да? То, что альфа из элиты вышла замуж за бету?

Джон барабанил пальцами по коленям, не обращая внимания на зеркала и пристально разглядывая профиль Шерлока.

— Такое случается. Омеги — дорогостоящая редкость. Не каждая семья может позволить себе купить омегу для каждого из детей-альф, а иногда просто свободных омег не хватает. — Шерлок вздохнул. — Обычно это альфы-мужчины женятся на женщинах-бетах, это способный к деторождению союз, хотя шансы на оплодотворение снижены. В семье могут возникать некоторые трения… Возможно, Габриэль думала, что омегу должны были приобрести ей, а не Александру.

— Это ты про себя?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Это всего лишь теория. Выводы будет сделать гораздо проще, когда я её увижу.

— Так она что-то вроде неизвестной переменной? — Джон скривился, не особо жалуя такие провалы в их понимании обстановки.

— И не она одна.

— Есть ещё? — спросил Джон, выругавшись себе под нос. — Я думал, у Александра только брат и сестра?

Шерлок посмотрел на него с откровенным разочарованием.

— Да, Джон, но ещё у него есть двое родителей. Мне ничего не известно об омегах в этой семье. Ни о живых, ни о мёртвых. Однако, списывать их со счетов было бы в лучшем случае глупо. Их фактор тоже стоит учитывать, потому что это может обратиться как за, так и против нас.

Джон сглотнул, понимающе кивнув, поскольку осознал, что только что сделал. Было так просто за всеми этими разговорами об альфах попасть в ловушку игнорирования омег как незначительных деталей. Очень глупо, особенно учитывая, что именно такое накатанное мышление предоставило им эту возможность.

Шерлок резко повернул влево, и Джон, приподняв брови, уставился на пару огромных белых колонн, обрамлявших дорогу. На вершине каждой стоял мраморный лев. Такую картину можно было ожидать скорее от жилища Майкрофта — пышность и великолепие. Кованые железные ворота были открыты, предполагая некоторую свободу входа и выхода из дома.

— Построено в конце века, — пробормотал Шерлок. — В смысле, прошлого века. Как я и сказал, разбогатели они недавно.

— Достаточно давно. — Джон вытер ладони о джинсы, с отвращением почувствовав себя неотёсанным мещанином. Он сюда не впечатление производить заявился. — Ну, и что теперь?

Шерлок остановил машину, окинул быстрым взглядом огромные окна дома, а потом потянулся назад и взял папку с заднего сидения. Вид у него был бледнее обычного, и Шерлок расправил плечи, натягивая уверенность словно доспехи. Притворство, конечно, но довольно тонкое. Если бы Джон своими глазами не видел, как на лицо Шерлока опустилась маска уверенности, то ни за что не заподозрил бы подвоха.

— Делай как я, — приказал Шерлок, выскользнув из машины, и пошёл к ступеням, ведущим к передней двери. Джон послушался, хотя походка его больше напоминала военный марш. Он не мог идти так, словно владеет всем миром, но был вполне способен вернуться к армейским привычкам: неудержимая сила, во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. — Если повезёт, они растеряются. Несвязанная омега и альфа не из элиты входят в дом? Неслыханно.

— Напоминает начало очень плохого анекдота, — пробормотал Джон, ощутив, как дыхание перехватило, когда Шерлок протянул руку и позвонил в висящий рядом с дверью медный колокольчик.

Дверь распахнулась, к вящему изумлению Джона обнаружив за собой самого настоящего дворецкого. Мужчина был одет в ладный чёрный костюм, на ногах сверкали начищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки, а на лице было написано равнодушное приветствие.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — спросил он, скользнув взглядом от Джона к более внушительной фигуре Шерлока. — Сэр?

— Мы прибыли увидеться с Патрицией, — заявил Шерлок, изогнув губы в обыденной усмешке, призванной расслабить собеседника, хотя работало это только с теми, кто не был с ним знаком. Он прошёл мимо мужчины, не оставляя ему выбора, кроме как открыть дверь шире. — Пожалуйста, не утруждайтесь, нас ждут. Уверен, она у себя в кабинете.

На этих словах Шерлок пошёл дальше, не давая дворецкому даже шанса возразить. В любой другой момент Джон бы рассмеялся, но тут слишком сосредоточился на задаче находиться как можно ближе к Шерлоку и почти не обращал внимания на окружающую обстановку, когда услышал, как дворецкий наконец немного пришёл в себя.

— Нет, сэр, прошу прощения! Вы не можете!..

Не обращая на него внимания, Шерлок скользнул взглядом по нескольким закрытым дверям, осматривая непримечательные панели, а потом повернул ручку на двери справа и вошёл внутрь.

Когда они шагнули в комнату, повисло звенящее молчание, и на плечи Джона опустился груз взглядов обращённых к ним нескольких пар глаз. Казалось, будто они вошли в клетку ко львам. Пока что всё застыли от потрясения, но вскоре всё выйдет из-под контроля.

Дворецкий замер возле двери, так и сыпля бесконечными извинениями, но на него никто не обращал внимания. Это был фоновый монолог, прервавшийся, как только сидевшая за столом женщина подняла изящную руку.

— Всё в порядке, Бостон. — Её голос звучал хрипло, а с измождённого лица на них смотрели покрасневшие глаза. Она была в чёрном, как, кстати, и все остальные, и Джон порадовался, что они с Шерлоком и сами были одеты в подобающе мрачные цвета. Он и забыл, что семейство Каннингемов оплакивает утрату. Майкрофт говорил, что к ситуации нужно подходить с деликатностью, но Джон счёл это пустым оправданием. А теперь вот понял, насколько правильным было это уточнение.

Александр был грёбаным уродом, но, несмотря на все свои прегрешения, для этих людей он оставался членом семьи.

— Мистер Холмс.

Женщина — Патриция, как предположил Джон — оперлась ладонями на гладкую столешницу и встала, так что от напряжения руки побелели. Ей было хорошо за шестьдесят, но Джон ожидал увидеть эдакую внушительную амазонку, а она оказалась ростом не выше него самого и намного более хрупкой. Напряжение последних недель морщинами легло на её лицо, и агрессия Джона частично уменьшилась, так что немного успокоился, но остался начеку, получив возможность осмотреться вокруг, а не концентрироваться исключительно на потенциальных угрозах.

Хотя угроз этих было предостаточно. Ещё двое людей были готовы вскочить с дивана — видимо, Генри и Габриэль. Но определённо Каннингемы. Александра Джон, может и видел далеко не в лучшей форме, но сходство было несомненным.

Дворецкий вышел за дверь, и Джон по привычке оглянулся через плечо. В кресле возле двери сидела ещё одна женщина. Её лицо элегантным каре обрамляли светлые с проседью волосы. Она не поднялась на ноги, когда они вошли в комнату, и теперь заложила обрывок бумаги между страницами романа, встретилась взглядом карих глаз с Джоном, а потом посмотрела Шерлока. Её лоб прочертила озадаченная хмурость, но она словно удивилась появлению Шерлока и Джона гораздо меньше, чем все остальные.

— Леди Каннингем.

Шерлок не сказал ничего более этого приветствия, а Джон взглянул на него и увидел слишком знакомое выражение: всецелую сосредоточенность. Шерлок считывал все секреты с их одежды, осанки и обстановки вокруг, каждое мгновение собирая оружие против всего семейства.

Джон лишь надеялся, что у него будет шанс этим самым оружием воспользоваться.

— Холмс? — переспросил Генри, на лице которого застыло выражение недоверия, словно он никак не мог осознать, что за человек стоял посреди кабинета. — Это не Майкрофт.

— Нет, — тихо произнесла Патриция. — Это Шерлок, омега Александра.

Подтверждение подозрений её детей волной разошлось по комнате. Генри и Габриэль дёрнулись вперёд, остановившись лишь на тончайших остатках сдержанности. Даже Патриция прикусила губу, а в её взгляде сверкало какое-то полускрытое инстинктивное желание.

Они казались готовыми броситься в атаку хищниками, равновесие смещалось от потрясения к желанию действовать, и Джон двинулся с места, обошёл Шерлока и встал перед ним прочной преградой. Он не достал пистолет, но сжал руки за спиной, приняв вольную стойку.

Внимание всех присутствующих тут же переключилось на него, и это его полностью устраивало. Лучше так, чем если они будут пялиться на Шерлока как на какой-то кусок мяса.

— А ты кто? — спросила Габриэль и подняла тонкую руку, чтобы прижать пальцы к носу. Она отвернулась на мгновение, уперев ладонь в бедро, и на её лице вроде как промелькнул отблеск какой-то эмоции. Она сожалела о том, что инстинктивно рванулась к Шерлоку, или Джон вызвал у нее отвращение? Он не успел определиться с ответом, а она уже снова повернулась к ним с высоко поднятой головой, словно последних минут не было вовсе.

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, друг Шерлока. — Такое представление казалось уклончивым, одновременно верным и неправильным, чётким определением всего, чем они с Шерлоком были друг для друга, и в то же время невероятно далёким от истины.

На лицах всех альф в комнате мгновенно появились уж слишком одинаковые ухмылки. Даже губы Патриции изогнулись, хотя Джон заметил, как она отвернулась, словно желая скрыть неудовольствие, будучи старше и мудрее своих двоих детей.

— Вы немного слишком «дружелюбны», судя по запаху, — с презрением прохрипел Генри и шагнул вперёд. В его теле усматривалась скрытая сила, он посмотрел на Джона свысока и вдохнул, считывая всё, что могли сказать запахи в воздухе. — Ты наложил на него руки, взял его, но не озаботился укусить. — Генри смерил взглядом Джона, и его лицо скривилось в фальшивом сочувствии. — Чего-то не хватает, да?

Джон фыркнул, скривив губы, а Генри сжал руки в кулаки. Кожу покалывало под весом оценивающего взгляда, и Джон понял, что старший брат Александра посчитал его ни на что не годным.

Едва ли это имело какое-то значение. Генри был мужчиной высоким и сильным, но не имел за плечами армейской подготовки. Все его угрозы отскакивали от Джона, бесполезные перед лицом железобетонного спокойствия.

Патриция издала слабое возражение, словно посчитала поведение сына вульгарным. Вероятно, она думала, что Джон, неуверенный в собственной мужественности, может почувствовать себя оскорблённым и броситься на Генри с кулаками. Боже, возможно, у элиты и правда всё было именно так. Как там Грег сказал много недель назад? Пистолеты на рассвете?

— Должно быть, именно так, — заключил Генри. — Иначе почему ты не повязал его, когда была возможность?

— Потому что он не давал разрешения это сделать.

Они уставились на него так, словно он вдруг заговорил на иностранном языке, а на лицах появилось непонимающее выражение. У всех, кроме одного человека. Женщина в кресле выпрямилась на месте, и её движение было достаточно очевидным, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона. Она наблюдательно склонила голову, и он увидел, как слабая улыбка поддёрнула уголок её рта, но потом его внимание снова сосредоточилось на Генри.

— И что это меняет?

Руки Джона сжались в кулаки, и на одно смутное мгновение в голове появилась мысль хорошенько врезать по озадаченной роже Генри Каннингема.

— Всё.

Этот резкий ответ обозначил переломный момент. Джон даже не подумал скрыть презрение и одной вспышкой неуважения склонил баланс от угрозы к действию.

Генри рванулся вперёд, взмахнув руки, хотя было неясно, кого он хотел схватить — Джона или Шерлока. Да это и не имело значения. Джон среагировал инстинктивно, схватив Генри за запястье и использовав инерцию, так что поставил его на колени и заломил руку за спину.

Бессвязный поток яростных оскорблений, сорвавшийся с губ Габриэль, чуть не заглушил болезненный крик Генри. Патриция Каннингем у своего стола вздрогнула и напряглась всем телом, будто ожидала, что Джон разорвёт Генри на части прямо у неё на глазах.

Из горла Генри вырывались рваные хрипы, широкие плечи содрогались, пока он пытался выкрутиться из хватки Джона. Толку от этого не было никакого — у него не было боевой подготовки. Даже с одной свободной рукой у него не хватало умения нормально ударить, он корчился и извивался под неоспоримой силой превосходства наблюдающего за его попытками Джона.

— Хватит!

Джон смутно осознал, что команда исходила не от Патриции, но даже не успел опознать говорящего, когда Генри подчинился. Он обмяк в хватке Джона, дрожа и подняв руку в знак признания поражения.

Джон бездумно повернулся к Шерлоку и подавил улыбку, увидев искреннее восхищение во взгляде серебристых глаз. Роскошные губы Шерлока чуть изогнулись в уголке, и он кивнул, обозначая, что Джон мог отпустить побеждённого альфу.

Джон отошёл назад, позволяя Генри шатко подняться на ноги — лицо покраснело, растрепавшиеся волосы упали на глаза. Он одарил Джона мрачным взглядом, одёрнул рубашку и зажал нос, словно как если бы комнату заполнила нестерпимая вонь. Габриэль повторила его действия, и это напомнило Джону о том, как они с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом поругались на Бейкер-стрит после нападения Александра. Тогда их феромоны лишь распаляли агрессию друг друга. Ингибиторы блокировали его обоняние, позволяя ничего не чувствовать, но вот двое Каннингемов, казалось, накрутили друг друга до предела.

— Вы меня разочаровали.

Джон моргнул, осознав, что услышанный им голос принадлежал той другой женщине. Она поднялась на ноги и подошла к двери, открыла её и многозначительно придержала. Однако, казалось, уйти должны были вовсе не Шерлок с Джоном. Она смотрела на Генри и Габриэль, а когда снова заговорила, её голос звучал ровно и уверенно — с таким тоном никто не смог бы поспорить.

— Вас обоих дома ждут семьи. Полагаю, сейчас вам самое время с ними воссоединиться. — Она приподняла бровь, и возмущённые протесты Генри тут же стихли. — Мы позвоним вам, как только появятся какие-то новости о том, что произошло с вашим братом. А что касается этого… — Она показала рукой на Шерлок и Джона и продолжила добродушным, но не менее решительным голосом: — Дело между вашей матерью и семейством Холмсом вас вообще никак не касается. А теперь, пожалуйста, уходите.

Джон смотрел во все глаза, завороженный очевидными противоречиями, написанными на лице Генри. Габриэль тоже была в полном замешательстве, на её лице виднелась внутренняя борьба уважения к этой женщине, которая, по всей видимости, была омегой этого дома, с желанием влезть в то, что выяснится между Шерлоком и главой семейства Каннингемов.

Наконец они сдались, причём с куда большим изяществом, чем ожидал Джон. Он даже не пытался скрыть удивление, когда Генри кивнул, пригладил волосы и подошёл к столу, чтобы поцеловать Патрицию в щёку, а потом то же самое повторил и с женщиной у двери. Габриэль последовала примеру, но в отличие от Генри, который прошёл мимо Шерлока и Джона, решив игнорировать их и уйти с достоинством, она задержалась.

Габриэль встретилась взглядом с Шерлоком, и её губы дрогнули, а лоб прочертили складки. Рваное дыхание намекало на множество сдерживаемых чувств, но в итоге она всё же выдавила из себя слова:

— Мне жаль. Я… Я не знала, как лучше поступить.

Она отчётливо сглотнула, и Джон осознал, что речь шла не только о произошедшем только что, не о вспышке гнева, вызванной горем, удивлением и влиянием феромонов. Габриэль говорила о прошлом, о том, что случилось с Шерлоком в руках Александра.

Словно извинения могло хватить, чтобы исправить это.

— Думаю, ты прекрасно знала, как было бы правильно поступить, — сказал Шерлок голосом хоть и тихим, но вовсе не мягким. — Самосохранение. — Он ткнул в блестящее на её руке обручальное кольцо. — Ты отстранилась от пустившегося во все тяжкие брата задолго до того, как это произошло.

Она вздрогнула — слишком уродливое для отрепетированного движение.

— Я не знала, насколько всё плохо. Если бы только…

— И ничего бы не изменилось, — так, словно это ничего не значило, сказал Шерлок, а Джон сжал зубы и проглотил резкие слова. Он хотел, чтобы Габриэль страдала. Хотел, чтобы она почувствовала боль, причинение которой Шерлоку допустила, пусть и посредством незнания, но так было нельзя. Джон пришёл не для того, чтобы строить из себя рыцаря в сверкающих латах или мстительного любовника, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

Плечи Габриэль поникли, спина ссутулилась. Она ушла — скрюченная, пристыженная не тяжёлым взглядом Джона, но ледяным безразличием Шерлока. Дверь закрылась за её спиной шёпотом металла и дерева, и Джон встретился взглядом с женщиной-омегой, увидел, как умиротворённая маска на её лице дрогнула и треснула, обнажая скрывавшуюся под ней боль.

Он наблюдал, как она подошла к столу, где Патриция уже рухнула обратно в своё кресло. Всхлипы окрашивали дыхание пожилой женщины, и Джон почувствовал вспышку стыда от того, что не заметил всей глубины её переживаний. Она сидела, прикрыв лицо ладонями, хотя её дети уже ушли, и Джон осознал, что именно от него она, по всей видимости, пыталась спрятаться. Патриция считала свои слёзы признаком слабости, которую не могла позволить себе выставить напоказ.

На мгновение Джон задумался, не было ли это своего рода уловкой, но быстрый взгляд в сторону Шерлока развеял все сомнения. Шерлок бы не выглядел настолько неуютно перед лицом поддельного страдания — скорее, излучал бы самодовольство.

Кашлянув, Джон отошёл от Шерлока и принялся разглядывать книги на выстроившихся вдоль стен стеллажах, отвернувшись спиной, но в то же время посматривая в отражение на зеркале над камином. Таким образом он всё ещё мог среагировать на любое поползновение, но при этом обеспечивал некое подобие уединения.

Джон наблюдал, как омега вытянула из рукава смятую салфетку, наклонилась и протянула её Патриции, прижавшись к плечу.

В реакции Патриции не было ничего изящного. Она обмякла, позволив своей омеге поддерживать её, и пыталась взять себя в руки. Аккуратные ногти впились в ладони, женщина глубоко, рвано дышала, и жемчуг на её шее поблёскивал при каждом вдохе.

Наконец она успокоилась и натянула на лицо слабую улыбку.

— Спасибо, Эвелин. — В голосе звенела благодарность, а обожание виднелось даже в бледном отражении. Пара практически затопила кабинет смесью своих эмоций — отчаяния и жалости в равной мере, болью и утешением ран от неё.

Джон смотрел в зеркало не в силах отвести взгляд. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Он думал, что омегу, Эвелин, будут держать взаперти, чтобы спрятать от ворвавшихся в дом незнакомцев. А в итоге видел её той, кем она являлась: неотъемлемой частью семьи. Именно об этом говорил Шерлок, когда говорил, что некоторыми омегами дорожат? Вот так всё должно быть?

Джон оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь прочитать выражение на лице Шерлока, но тот всем собой представлял чистый лист — незамаранный и пустой. Шерлок словно бы ничего не испытывал в отношении Каннингемов — ни сочувствия, ни отвращения. Он просто ждал, хотя это уже говорило больше, чем что-либо ещё. В обычной ситуации Шерлоку было наплевать на раздрай в чувствах свидетеля, он просто наорал бы на него, чтобы получить нужные ответы. А теперь его терпение выделялось словно белая ворона.

— Приношу свои извинения, — прохрипела Патриция, чем очень напомнила Майкрофта с этими его манерами представителя высшего класса. Джон вернулся к Шерлоку, и она встретилась с ним взглядом, властная, несмотря ни на что. Пусть на щеках подсыхали дорожки от слёз, это был её дом, её территория и её семья. Он был вторженцем, потенциальным злодеем, в этих четырёх стенах так точно. — Нам это очень непросто даётся. Генри и Габриэль… — Она сбилась, дыхание перехватило в груди, словно слова не шли. — Смерть Александра стала огромным потрясением.

— Не настолько, как они пытаются вам показать. — На этом заявлении Шерлока обе женщины молча бросили на него резкие взгляды. — Ваши дети понимали, что это неизбежно: он неуклонно скатывался в пропасть. У подозрений Габриэль было больше оснований, но она, возможно, боялась, что он разрушался не из-за наркотиков, а из-за того, что сделал со мной. Она вышла замуж за состоятельного бету — не по любви, а ради финансовой стабильности, на случай если семейство Каннингемов придёт в упадок.

Шерлок сунул левую руку в карман пальто и продолжил:

— Генри начал отстраняться от Александра и его проблем, перестал одалживать ему деньги, ведь это были никудышные инвестиции. Единственным сюрпризом было хотя бы то, что полиция начала расследовать это дело как убийство, а не передозировку. — Он приподнял бровь. — Такого они не ожидали.

Кожа кресла скрипнула под весом Патриции. Вид у неё был опустошённый, измотанный и выжатый, и не у неё одной. Эвелин тоже казалась слишком тонкой под своей дорогой одеждой, что выдавало отсутствие аппетита. Они не имели ничего общего с выстроенным в голове Джона образом бескомпромиссных людей, но это вовсе не означало, что от них не исходила опасность. Джон слишком многое видел на войне — женщин и детей, вооружённых пистолетами и гранатами, — чтобы позволить себе обмануться внешним видом.

Патриция утомлённо вздохнула и махнула рукой, а потом прижала пальцы к вискам.

— Я думала, что рождение ребёнка спасёт его, что необходимость заботиться о ком-то заставит его думать о ком-то ещё, — пробормотала она.

— Нет.

Патриция вскинула голову, вспышка неверия исказила её черты. Джон и раньше такое видел, обычно на лицах подозреваемых, прежде чем Шерлок стягивал с них маски и раскрывал их как убийц — так проявлялась их запятнанная совесть.

— Благосостояние Александра было не единственной проблемой, ваши действия это чётко выдают. Кроме того, его пристрастие к наркотикам не тревожило вас ещё долго после того, как я сбежал от него во второй раз. У вас была другая цель на уме. Не наследники нового поколения, их уже предостаточно: трое детей-альф Генри, так что же?.. — Голос Шерлока смягчился, приобрёл так хорошо знакомые Джону задумчивые интонации. Его взгляд сверкнул, метнулся по полкам позади стола, словно сканируя какую-то огромную базу данных, а потом Шерлок моргнул и разочарованно скривился. — О, очевидно.

Его качнуло, словно он сдерживался от того, чтобы приняться расхаживать по комнате словно тигр в клетке.

— Вы не заинтересованы в поддержании своего богатства; вы хотите его увеличить. Бизнес Генри приносит прибыль, но не даёт столь ценимое вами недвижимое имущество. Внуки-омеги же, с другой стороны, особенно с именитой родословной, могли бы сотворить чудеса. Они были бы инвестицией в будущее вашей семьи. Вы бы продали моих детей ради собственной выгоды.

Джон подумал, что лучше бы Шерлок прокричал это последнее предложение. Лучше бы в его голосе звучала ярость, а не смирение, но выражение на лице Шерлока оставалось совершенно нечитаемым, чистым листом в сравнении с лицом Патриции, на котором читалась по большей части решимость, но не без намёка на стыд. Она ничего не сказала, не стала ни поправлять, ни отрицать. Нет, просто сидела и выслушивала его умозаключения.

— Изначально вы с радостью игнорировали нас с Александром. Думали, что омега Генри предоставит столь желанного внука. Она родила второго ребёнка-альфу за пару месяцев до того, как Александр пришёл за мной восемь лет назад. Он выследил меня, потому что вы надавили на него с требованием завести потомство.

— Мы не знали, что вы сбежали, — пояснили Патриция. — Он слишком стыдился, чтобы поделиться с нами своими проблемами, а у нас не было повода подозревать, что вы ушли. — Она встала и яростно замотала головой. — Мы также и понятия не имели, что он сделает, как только вернёт вас.

Шерлок бросил папку на стол, и из-под обложки вылетело несколько фотографий. Вид был преотвратный: белая кожа, тёмные синяки, и блестящая тёмно-красная кровь, которая никогда не должна была пролиться.

— Теперь имеете.

В кабинете повисла звенящая тишина, и в тёмных глубинах разума Джона заворочалось нечто свирепое. Пистолет оттягивал пояс, и Джон напряг плечи, пытаясь дышать сквозь ком гнева в груди. Он не видел всех изображений и не был уверен, к лучшему это или к худшему — услышать лишь отголосок скандала, а не всю историю.

Эвелин отвернулась, потрясённо зажав рот ладонью. Взгляд Патриции не отрывался от лица Шерлока. Она с отвращением поджала губы, словно он бросил ей под нос мясную тушу. В каком-то смысле так и было, подумалось Джону. Это было тело Шерлока, запечатлённое в бумажных границах. Его синяки и кровавые раны. Никто не смог бы это игнорировать.

— Если бы вы знали, что я сбежал от него, — ровным голосом спросил Шерлок, — хоть в чём-то поступили бы иначе?

Молчание Патриции изобличало её не хуже признания. Оно нарастало между ними дымным удушающим облаком, так что Джон уже едва мог дышать.

— Я так и думал. — Шерлок нахмурился, склонив голову набок и рассматривая женщину перед ним. — Что-то ещё произошло относительно недавно. Что-то заставило вас снова надавить на Александра, несмотря на его неизменные неудачи в плане обретения семьи. Я не был уверен, в чём может быть дело, пока не увидел Генри.

Серебристые глаза сверкнули, и теперь Шерлок напоминал нацелившегося на крысу терьера, беспощадно пустившегося в погоню.

— Он сделал вазектомию. Причём уже довольно давно, но всё равно заметно по тому, как он сидит. Не сомневаюсь, у него осталась замороженная сперма на тот случай, если в ближайшие несколько лет придумают способ выбирать вторичный гендер ребёнка, но это вряд ли возможно. — Он пожал плечами. — Таким образом, ваши шансы заполучить ребёнка-омегу от этой связи стали из слабых никакими, и поэтому вы вновь обратились к Александру. Даже если вас и интересовало, почему спустя целых семнадцать лет детей так и не появилось, выяснением ответа вы не озаботились. Возможно, для вас это не имело значения, точно как и наркомания Александра.

В выдержке Патриции зияла трещина, внезапная и жестокая. Она вскочила на ноги, яростно сверкая взглядом. Зубы оскалены, ладонь врезалась в пресс-папье.

— Конечно это имело значение! Он имел значение! Я дала ему лучшую омегу, которую можно было купить за деньги, а потом только и наблюдала, как он разрушается! — Грудь тяжело вздымалась, остатки выдержки окончательно испарились, голос сорвался на крик: — До тебя не было никаких наркотиков. Не было жестокости. Всё, что он сделал — всё было из-за тебя!

— Нет, — рявкнул Джон, без раздумий становясь между ней и Шерлоком. Он молчал, пока она плакала и уклонялась от ответа, наблюдал за попытками придумать оправдания, но тут мать Александра перешла обозначенную им черту. — Ни в чём из этого нельзя винить Шерлока. Ваш сын был мерзавцем, он посадил Шерлока под замок, подвергал насилию, выслеживал и бил, и всё потому, что считал, будто у него было на это право. — Ярость чёрным расплавленным гудроном выжигала внутренности, а Джон не сводил с Патриции тяжёлого взгляда. — Вы бы подняли руку на неё? — Он показал на Эвелин.

Если бы не стол на пути, Патриция наверняка вцепилась бы ему в горло. Джон наверняка справился бы с ней, потому что она была старше и меньше него, но он отлично видел в её глазах гнев и отвращение — ужас от каждого обвинения и ненависть от того, что кто-то вроде него облёк всё это в слова.

— Конечно нет, — прошипела она.

— Тогда что заставило вашего сына думать, что такое поведение приемлемо?

Джон упёрся костяшками кулаков в стол, наклонился вперёд и уставился ей в глаза. Жалкие остатки краски сошли с лица Патриции, и Джон тяжело сглотнул.

— Посмотрите в папку. Посмотрите, потому что, готов поспорить, Майкрофт не пытался сунуть её вам под нос, как должен был сделать. Заимейте наконец смелость осознать то, что сделал Александр. И если, когда закончите, всё ещё сможете смотреть Шерлоку в глаза и заявлять, что это всё его вина, что он это заслужил… — Джон отступил назад и яростно дёрнул плечами. — Что ж, полагаю, тогда станет понятно, от кого Александр унаследовал такие замашки.

Наверное, только отчаянно сжавшиеся до побелевших костяшек пальцы Эвелин вокруг руки Патриции не дали той рвануться вперёд. Аристократическое лицо из белого стало бордовым, и Джона так и подмывало довести её до закипания. Ему хотелось драки, хотелось кого-нибудь наказать, а она казалась целью ничуть не хуже других.

Прохладные пальцы обхватили его запястье и потянули назад — сначала мягко, потом более уверенно. Джон не хотел выходить из защитной стойки перед Шерлоком, но медленно подчинился и отошёл от гудевшего в воздухе противостояния.

Необходимость повернуться спиной шла вразрез со всеми его инстинктами, и спина напряглась в ожидании атаки. Но таковой не последовало, и Джон поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком, надеясь, что тот не ожидает от него извинений за то, что вот так выскочил на защиту.

Выражение на лице Шерлока было нечитаемым. Полные губы оказались поджаты, а лоб прочертила хмурость. Он посмотрел на Джона так, словно не знал, что с ним делать, и Джон смог лишь пожать плечами и сглотнуть, пытаясь понять, к чему всё идёт. Шерлок наверняка не просто так разворошил прошлое, но Джон ни за что не смог бы понять его мотивы.

— Что?.. — Он оглянулся через плечо и понизил голос. — Что именно ты делаешь?

— Утверждаю свою позицию. — Рука Шерлока скользнула по рукаву Джона, кончики пальцев коснулись ладони, а потом обхватили в кратком крепком пожатии. — Мне нужно, чтобы они поняли, что я в этом представлении такой же антагонист, как и Майкрофт, а не просто пассивный предмет, за обладание которым они могут драться. К тому же, посмотри на них.

Джон бросил взгляд через плечо и посмотрел на обеспокоенных женщин. Эмоции Патриции Каннингем были на грани срыва, но при этом она не отпускала Эвелин — напротив, склонила голову, вслушиваясь в слова, которые омега нашёптывала ей, и с большой готовностью находя в них утешение.

— А что с ними?

— Мне нужно было понять, какую роль омега играет в этом доме. То, как Александр обращался со мной, предполагало две вероятности. Тут либо мать-альфа была такой же жестокой и манипулятивной, как и он, либо вот это. — Шерлок дёрнул головой в сторону пары. — Забота и уважение: природа, против которой Александр мог восстать из-за неприязни или исключительно из восторга от возможности совершать поступки, которые являются запрещёнными в обществе, в котором он вырос.

Джон покачал головой, не совсем понимая ход этой мысли.

— А это тут при чём?

— Возможно, что при всём. Эвелин — одновременно сила и слабость Патриции. Во всяком случае, это определяет наши дальнейшие действия. Дело не в том, что мы можем у них отнять — репутацию, социальное положение, — а в том, что я могу им предложить.

— И что же это, мистер Холмс? — врезался между ними голос Эвелин, разрывая иллюзию уединения. Глубокий голос Шерлока обычно было очень хорошо слышно, а расстояние между ними и Каннингемами было не больше нескольких шагов.

Джон виновато высвободил ладонь и скрестил руки на груди. Он не склонил голову и не отвёл взгляд. Он не собирался извиняться за сказанное — не больше, чем они. В итоге все замерли в подобии некоего странного противостояния.

Шерлок рядом с ним глубоко вдохнул, его спина напряглась, как у человека, собравшегося прыгнуть в незнакомые воды. Его глаза сверкали, и он облизнул губы, а потом заговорил — слишком быстро, не допуская прерывания.

— Внуки-омеги нужны были вам для уважения и денег, которые они могли принести семье. Если вы продадите меня в другую связь, эти дети не будут иметь к вам никакого отношения. Всё достанется моему новому альфе и никому больше. Вам удастся только вернуть потраченные на меня деньги, а это для вас не самое важное. Да и вырученные средства едва ли будут адекватной компенсацией за вред, который будет нанесён вашей репутации, когда мой брат раскроет в суде все прегрешения Александра. И тут вопрос будет только в том, когда он это сделает, а не сделает ли вообще.

Патриция покачала головой — расплывчатое, напряжённое движение, — но не успела сказать и слова, когда Шерлок поспешил продолжить.

— Единственная причина, почему вы ещё не получили повестку в суд — это я. Если мы выдвинем обвинения сейчас, мне придётся оставаться несвязанным на всём протяжении процесса, а это едва ли лучший вариант для моего физического и психического здоровья. Однако, если вы в какой-то момент решите заставить меня вступить в связь, это уже не будет проблемой, и мой брат начнёт действовать.

Джон бросил на него быстрый взгляд, размышляя, не блефует ли Шерлок. Вот только нет, не блефовал. Можно было легко представить, как в худшем случае Майкрофт вытащит всё это перед жюри из чувства справедливости. Шерлок говорил правду. Если бы не желание Шерлока, Майкрофт бы уже давно отомстил Каннингемам в той или иной форме.

— Возможно, судья примет решение в вашу пользу, — предположил Шерлок, скользнув взглядом по папке с фотографиями и другими доказательствами. — Однако, независимо от исхода, все узнают о том, что со мной сделал Александр, и всех вас пометят теми же ярлыками: насильники и наркоманы.

Патриция тяжело опустилась в кресло и протянула дрожащие пальцы, чтобы затолкать фотографии обратно в папку подальше с глаз долой, а потом сложила руки перед собой.

— Так что, ты именно это можешь нам предложить? Угрозы? Боюсь, что тут я не услышала ничего нового. Твой брат уже достаточно чётко объяснил свою позицию.

— И ваше сопротивление стало уже вопросом гордости, а не логики. Вы предпочтёте столкнуться с тем, что он на вас напустит, и с дальнейшими последствиями, чем подчинитесь его требованиям. — Шерлок отвернулся, сжав одну руку в кулак. — А если я позволю вам сохранить лицо? Ведите переговоры со мной.

Патриция, не сдержавшись, фыркнула.

— И как вы планируете это сделать, мистер Холмс? Вам нечего мне предложить. Думаете откупиться? Ваш брат уже пытался, мы отказались.

— Потому что вам нужны не деньги. Посмотрите на себя. Майкрофт наверняка думает, что ваше горе — лишь ширма, но оно разрывает вашу семью на части. Габриэль чувствует себя настолько виноватой, что едва может дышать. Она думает, что должна была рассказать вам раньше. Предупредить. Она обкусала ногти в ноль и сдирает кожу с губ. И то, и другое — нервные привычки.

Взгляд Шерлока переметнулся с Патриции на Эвелин, а потом с неизменной непреклонностью обратно.

— А ещё есть Генри, отчаянно желающий оградить вас от того, что узнал о действиях Александра, но не способный это сделать из-за настойчивости моего брата. Майкрофт угрожает ему, что не удивительно. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Если не считать уколов ботокса и нанятого недавно личного тренера, мой брат очевидно неуязвим.

— Я… — Патриция словно задохнулась и прижала руку к груди. Джон быстро окинул её опытным взглядом, засомневавшись в сердечном здоровье, но она, казалось, собралась с силами. — Я не понимаю…

— Чувства. — Резкий голос взрезал атмосферу в комнате. — Ваша семья измучена ими, но Эвелин подвержена этому больше всего. Она перестала следить за внешностью. Обычно она носит украшения, на это указывают светлые места на загорелой коже, но сегодня их нет. Она потеряла в весе, но не попросила вас купить новую одежду, а рецепт, которым она пользуется вместо закладки, уже говорит о многом. Краткий курс антидепрессантов для поддержания психики в период горя. Это едва ли удивительно, учитывая внезапную смерть её сына.

Шерлок выпрямился, и Джон множество раз видел, как он проворачивал этот трюк на местах преступлений. Шерлок не нависал, но делал так, чтобы все взгляды в помещении обратились к нему.

— Однако главным источником расстройства Эвелин послужила не его безвременная кончина, но то, как это произошло. Блокнот возле телефона в холле исписан именами и номерами — контакты для связи с полицией, я их заметил на пути сюда. — Шерлок показал на стопку документов на углу стола Патриции, придавленных пресс-папье. — Плюс письма от адвокатов, причём даже не по поводу меня, а насчёт получения тела Александра, которое невозможно из-за текущего расследования. Всё это указывает на отчаянную потребность в завершённости, которую не смогут обеспечить даже похороны. Не в текущей ситуации, когда слишком много вопросов остаётся без ответа.

Шерлок повернулся к Эвелин, дрожавшей всем телом. Лицо его ничего не выражало, а вот глаза горели напряжением.

— Скажите, что вы дадите мне за то, чтобы узнать, что случилось с вашим сыном? Чем вы отплатите за то, чтобы выяснить, почему он умер, и увидеть, как убивший его человек ответит за это?

Джон шагнул вперёд, когда колени Эвелин подогнулись, а её непоколебимый контроль рассыпался в прах. Патриция оказалась быстрее и бросила на него мрачный взгляд, и притянув омегу к себе. Она держала Эвелин так, словно та была сделана из хрупкого стекла, сочувственно даже для циничного взгляда Джона. Однако она не успела и словом упрекнуть Шерлока за жестокость, когда ответ её омеги повис в воздухе.

— Что угодно. — Со светлых ресниц сбежала слезинка, первая за всё время их пребывания в этом доме, и Патриция, подхватив салфетку, промокнула влагу, словно не могла на это смотреть. — Мы отдадим всё, что угодно.

— И это то, что я могу вам предложить. — Шерлок шагнул вперёд и оперся ладонями на край стола, точно как Джон сделал несколько минут назад. — Когда Александр умер, я как раз работал над делом, помогал полиции с самым запутанным клубком убийств, что мне приходилось видеть за многие годы, и он стал очередной жертвой. Если сомневаетесь в моих словах, можете позвонить в Скотланд-Ярд, там подтвердят. Без моей помощи убийцу Александра вряд ли когда-нибудь поймают. — Резко втянув воздух, он снова заговорил — голосом, наполненным нетерпением. — Освободите меня от притязаний, и я сделаю так, чтобы этого не случилось.

Шерлок сглотнул, и это было единственным внешним проявлением его отчаяния. Ему больше нечего было предложить, это была единственная козырная карта в переговорах за его собственную свободу, и сердце Джона заполошно подскочило куда-то к горлу.

Эвелин сжала рукав Патриции, дрожа так, словно плотину окончательно прорвало. Громкие чуть ли не истерические всхлипы сотрясали всё тело, плечи согнулись, словно она пыталась защитить открытую рану. На это было больно смотреть, и Джон отвёл глаза, всматриваясь в выражение агонии на лице Патриции.

Он узнал этот взгляд. У самого был такой, когда Шерлок рыдал у него на руках, оплакивая утерянную жизнь, пропадавшую вместе с разрушавшейся связью. Джон бы сделал всё, лишь бы помочь, чего бы это ни стоило, но готова ли она на то же самое?

Если бы несколько часов назад Шерлок сказал, что это было частью его плана, Джон бы только недоверчиво фыркнул, будучи уверенным, что Каннингемы для этого слишком безразличны. А теперь он видел, как Патриция сдалась — не под угрозами, не ради денег или репутации, но при виде мучений Эвелин.

— Вы почти не оставили мне выбора. — Она посмотрела на Шерлока немигающим взглядом. Выглядело это как ничья, и Джону оставалась лишь зрителя в этом молчаливом общении на двоих. — Хорошо, в тот день, когда вы раскроете убийство Александра, я отзову притязания.

Она поджала губы и выпрямила спину, снова натягивая мантию властной альфы.

— Однако, если вы не преуспеете, мистер Холмс, то придёте ко мне, а я поступлю с вами по своему разумению, не опасаясь возмездия ни в виде судебного иска, ни в более личной форме правосудия от вашего брата. Договорились?

Её вопрос клубился в воздухе — обещание и одновременно угроза, — и Джон услышал, как Шерлок резко втянул воздух. Это было не поражение, но сделка в формате «всё или ничего», и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и замер, увидев, как острый серебристый взгляд смягчился, а резкость уступила место вопросительному блеску.

Это было признание, которого Джон никак не ожидал, невысказанный намёк на то, что даже теперь, при неопределённых шансах на успех, Шерлок считал, что Джон имеет право голоса в этом вопросе.

Хватило одного едва уловимого кивка — обещания, что он останется с Шерлоком, что бы ни произошло, — чтобы в обоих поселилась уверенность. Так или иначе, их ответ был очевиден.

— Договорились.


	21. Неразрешимость

Лёгкий ветер коснулся лица Шерлока, приподнял кудри и охладил пот, собравшийся вдоль линии роста волос. Взметнул полы пальто, пробираясь сквозь костюм и усиливая вызванную передозом адреналина дрожь.

За его спиной с грохотом захлопнулась дверь поместья Каннингемов, крышка на почтовой прорези лязгнула выстрелом, но Шерлок не обращал внимания. Он уже получил то, за чем приходил.

Он подошёл к «ауди» на подгибающихся ногах и для опоры прислонился спиной к гладкому чёрному металлу. Мир казался каким-то нереальным, перенасыщенным цветом и обострённо ярким. Каждый вдох ощущался пряным, а пение птиц на деревьях звучало мелодичнее любой симфонии. Конечно, это всё психосоматика. Чувства. Окружающий мир не изменился из-за обещания свободы, но чувства выставляли логику последним лжецом.

Волосы остановившегося перед ним Джона сверкали десятками оттенков пепла и золота. Он даже не пытался спрашивать, всё ли в порядке — излишний был бы вопрос. Джон держал рот на замке и вместо этого позволил говорить пальцам, проведя вверх по рукам Шерлока, а потом вдоль линии челюсти.

Это был нежный, не снисходительный жест, очень напоминавший поведение Патриции с Эвелин. Джон не пытался баловать его или обращаться как с ребёнком — нет, так он предлагал молчаливую поддержку и непоколебимую силу, устойчивую перед давлением людей одного с ним гендера.

Сердце Шерлока дрогнуло от воспоминания о непреклонной защите Джона. Даже перед лицом превосходящих в числе и социальном уровне сил он не отступил от своих принципов. Джон беспощадно оставался самим собой, и хотя Шерлок уже много раз видел его решительность, дыхание всё равно перехватило.

А потом ещё то, как он скрутил Генри: точное насилие с идеальным контролем. Джон не поддался гневу, хотя тени ярости залегли в складках вокруг рта и пронеслись во взгляде. Он нейтрализовал угрозу с такой лёгкостью, словно муху прихлопнул. Один приём — и нападающий оказался на коленях.

Но несмотря на такую очевидную демонстрацию превосходства, Джон подчинялся Шерлоку. Он не пытался ничего доказать, когда обернулся в ожидании разрешения отпустить Генри. Джон именно что машинально подтвердил их равенство даже в окружении альф, которые стремились убедить его в обратном.

Грудь заполнила благодарность, и Шерлок опустил голову, схватился за обтянутые джинсой бёдра и накинулся на губы Джона с поцелуем. Напряжённые мышцы расслабились, и Джон всем весом потянулся навстречу. Пальцы скользнули вниз по шее Шерлока, задержались на пульсе, а одна ладонь забралась под воротник пальто, крепко удерживая на месте.

Шерлок мог бы стоять так вечно, целуя Джона прямо перед домом Каннингемов, не задумываясь о том, кто за ними наблюдал. Шерлок хотел сжать Джона в объятиях, притянуть его как можно ближе и застыть в этом моменте: головокружительное облегчение и ослепляющая надежда на то, что спустя слишком много лет свобода наконец оказалась почти в пределах досягаемости.

Стон взметнулся к горлу, когда Джон отстранился и, прищурившись, посмотрел на небо. У Шерлока не сразу получилось вернуться в реальность, а после этого он раздражённо вздохнул.

— Майкрофт, — пояснил он, повысив голос, чтобы заглушить гул подлетающего вертолёта. Блестящая тёмно-синяя махина опустилась на поле неподалёку максимально близко к границам имения, но не вторгаясь на запрещённую территорию. — Я-то надеялся, что он оставит драматизм для того момента, когда мы вернёмся в дом.

Джон вздохнул, его ладонь скользнула вниз и замерла над сердцем Шерлока, считая удары.

— Ну, так он хотя бы сможет нас подбросить. Тебе, наверное, не стоит садиться за руль. — Когда Шерлок вопросительно склонил голову набок, Джон улыбнулся. — У тебя руки дрожат, а пульс стучит со скоростью миля в минуту, это всё симптомы шокового состояния.

— Или возбуждения. Ты меня только что поцеловал, — напомнил Шерлок и зачарованно смотрел, как румянец залил щёки Джона. И всё же сказав об этом вслух, он почувствовал, что уже был на грани, словно события этого дня вымотали его до предела.

— Так или иначе, лучше тебе за руль не садиться. Не после всего того, что было. — Джон обхватил ладонями плечи Шерлока, поглаживая большими пальцами шерстяную ткань пальто. — Идём. Давай уберёмся отсюда, пока Патриция не передумала?

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к фасаду здания, считывая каждое пустое окно. Разум, на краткое мгновение утонувший в медлительном спокойствии неверия, начал набирать скорость, и Шерлок вынул из кармана ключи от машины. Задерживаться не стоило, слишком многое оказалось на кону, и он обругал себя за слабость.

— Эй, я же серьёзно говорил насчёт вождения! — возмутился Джон. — Ты что творишь?

— Садись, — приказал Шерлок, забираясь на водительское сидение. — Я только до ворот доеду, где наверняка ждут люди Майкрофта. Оставлять машину здесь слишком опасно, у них может хватит дури прийти забрать её, а это нарушит условия запрета на приближения. Не сомневаюсь, Каннингемы тут же воспользуются любой возможностью, которая сделает их обещание недействительным.

Надёжно пристегнувшись ремнём безопасности, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку — на выразительном лице была написана крайняя усталость.

— Ты думаешь, что они могут не исполнить свою часть сделки?

Шерлок наклонил голову и прищурившись обдумывал вероятности.

— Тяжело сказать наверняка. Патриция, конечно, человек слова, пусть и всегда очень хитроумна в переговорах. Однако это не помешает её детям способ подорвать договорённость. Особенно Генри может стать угрозой. Кроме того, сделка и так в лучшем случае хрупкая.

— Что… Почему?

Шерлок поджал губы и покачал головой, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вывести машину за ворота. Он отъехал подальше от границ имения и съехал на обочину.

— Нужно поговорить с братом. То, чего мы достигли сегодня — это основание для соглашения, не более того. А вот детали придётся выбивать ему. К сожалению, его участие остро необходимо.

Выбравшись из машины, он захлопнул дверцу и зашагал через поле, не обращая внимания на подсохшую грязь и пожухшую траву под ногами. Вертолёт уже приземлился, винт лениво вращался под звук замолкающего двигателя, и лопасти начали подрагивать.

Майкрофт стоял на безопасном расстоянии, опираясь на свой зонт с жёстким выражением на лице.

— Вы совсем с ума сошли? — требовательно бросил он, вздёрнув подбородок и глядя сверху вниз сначала на Шерлока, а потом на Джона. — Я ожидал чего-то такого от моего брата, но вот вы, доктор Уотсон? Должен признаться, я разочарован.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона, оценивая, как тот стоял — руки скрещены на груди, ноги на ширине плеч.

— Ему не нужна нянька. За два часа он добился большего, чем вы за все эти чёртовы недели. — Улыбка Джона была натянутой и далеко не дружелюбной. — Каннингемы сказали, что если мы раскроем убийство Александра, то они отпустят Шерлока.

Приподняв бровь, Майкрофт поймал взгляд Шерлока, и тот попытался не поморщиться. Гордость Джона была очевидна и очень льстила, хотя и казалась чуть неуместной.

— Ты сам ему скажешь? — спросил брат. — Или это сделать мне?

Шерлок одарил его тяжёлым взглядом и раздражённо поджал губы. Вот бы можно было просто затащить Джона обратно в постель и насладиться этим моментом во всей красе — мимолётной фантазией, что свобода уже у него в руках. Конечно, его брату нужно было всё испортить, сунуть свой длинный нос не в своё дело.

— Всё то, что было обговорено сегодня, не имеет никаких юридических последствий. — Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона с тонкой сочувственной улыбкой. — Омега не имеет ни прав, ни влияния. Таким образом, любая договорённость Шерлока с Каннингемами — лишь основание для дальнейшего обсуждения. Они будут отрицать, что это вообще произошло.

Джон фыркнул — резкий полный неверия звук на грани рычания. Было очевидно, что юридический статус Шерлока ему на ум не приходил. Он принял обещание Каннингемов за чистую монету, не осознавая, что с точки зрения закона это не имело силы. Язык быстро скользнул по губам, и Джон напрягся — готовый к битве солдат. Но биться было не с чем.

— То есть это ничего не меняет? — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока так, словно не мог в это поверить. Он слишком привык к тому, что у Шерлока всегда были козыри в рукавах. — Мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали?

Майкрофт вздохнул, отстукивая остриём зонтика по земле какую-то бессмысленную морзянку, и обратился к Шерлоку:

— Ты рискнул всем, включая твою и Джона безопасность, и ради чего?

Джон смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, который мог бы подтвердить неправоту его брата. Шерлоку хотелось бы подарить Джону наслаждение полноценной победы, для которой не потребовалась помощь Майкрофта, но это было невозможно.

И всё же это не означало, что он ушёл из дома Каннингемов с пустыми руками.

— Вот. — Шерлок вынул из кармана телефон и бросил, с едким удовлетворением наблюдая за неуклюжими попытками Майкрофта его поймать. — Всё здесь, — пообещал он. — Хотя бы аудиозапись переговоров у нас есть.

На то, чтобы включить телефон и запустить приложение, ушло не больше секунды. Шерлок старался двигаться как можно меньше, чтобы шорох одежды не перебивал голоса, но по предыдущему опыту понимал, что качество записи будет превосходным.

— Можешь предоставить Каннингемам стенограмму. Можешь послать её вместе с новым контрактом, описывающим соглашение. Уверен, ты с радостью выпишешь каждое условие.

Удивление было нечастым гостем на лице Майкрофта, но сейчас оно отчётливо читалось. Водянистые глаза округлились, а слабая улыбка пробилась через строгую маску, когда он коснулся экрана и прислушался к голосу Патриции — чистому, чёткому, словно она стояла рядом.

— Приношу свои извинения, брат мой. Похоже, я тебя недооценил. — Майкрофт передал телефон Антее, тут же появившейся у его локтя. — Удалить важные данные, сделать копии.

— А это поможет? — спросил Джон, покачиваясь на каблуках. — Этого будет достаточно?

— Хотя устное соглашение имеет очень небольшую силу, запись позволит мне предпринять дальнейшие действия, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Каннингемы не смогут отрицать факта самого разговора, и, уверен, при должной сообразительности мы сможем нивелировать то обстоятельство, что сделка заключалась с омегой.

— Эдакое доверенное посредничество. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Майкрофта. — Поскольку я сейчас под твоей опекой, все мои действия выражают твои намерения. Им будет сложно это обойти.

— Это как вся эта ерунда, что если ты кого-нибудь убьёшь, то виноват будет Майкрофт? — спросил Джон и усмехнулся, когда Шерлок кивнул. — То есть если они попытаются оспорить договорённость, то перевернут базовые понятия обращения с омегами?

— Именно так. — В голосе Майкрофта почти звучало восхищение. — Похоже, я ошибся. — Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, а когда повернулся, на его лице снова воцарилась маска невозмутимости. — Я должен был понимать, что это не импульсивное действие. Прошу прощения, что сомневался. — Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона. — У вас обоих.

— Подбросьте нас обратно до дома и считайте, что загладили вину, — сказал Джон, и это прозвучало скорее как приказ, чем как предложение. — Шерлок сегодня уже наработался, вам не кажется?

Майкрофт фыркнул от такого плохо прикрытого упрёка.

— И правда. Машина ждёт. Надеюсь, вы не против, если я поеду с вами? Как бы я ни восхищался достигнутым вами прогрессом, нам ещё очень многое нужно обсудить. — Он протянул руку, показывая на один из множества чёрных автомобилей, выстроившихся на ближайшей дороге. — Садитесь, пожалуйста.

Это был приказ под видом приглашения, а у Шерлока не осталось сил спорить. Напряжение звенело в организме, в отсутствие адреналина вызывая острую усталость. Голова гудела, пульс стучал в висках, а мышцы словно окаменели — лёгкость от облегчения пропала, зато накатила свинцовая тяжесть осознания того, сколько ещё всего предстояло преодолеть.

Он плюхнулся на кожаное сидение и подвинулся к противоположной дверце, когда брат, к его отвращению, сел рядом. Это оставляло Джону место рядом с водителем, и Шерлок поймал его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, а потом состроил на лице выражение преувеличенного ужаса.

На ветровом стекле отразилась скривившая губы Джона ухмылка, но он не сказал ни слова, и машина тронулась с места. Джон, несомненно, будет слушать, подмечая каждую деталь, но точно как и в доме Каннингемов с радостью предоставит Шерлоку полный контроль, чтобы тот мог вести разговор сам.

— Что именно сказала семья? — спросил Майкрофт, ястребом глядя на Шерлока. — Я понимаю, что точность записи будет несравненной, но нужно действовать быстро. Чем больше информации ты дашь мне сейчас, тем быстрее я смогу капитализировать сегодняшние достижения.

— Я разговаривал с Патрицией, больше ни с кем. — Шерлок потёр ладонью затылок, прислонившись головой к окну и обращаясь к стеклу. — Генри и Габриэль ушли по приказу Эвелин.

— Омеги? — Майкрофт тихо фыркнул, и Шерлок обернулся. Брат наблюдал за ним — лицо ничего не выражало, а руки были аккуратно сложены на коленях.

— Тебя это удивляет? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок.

— Не так сильно, как тебе могло показаться. Ты разве не помнишь, какой была мамуля? Она никогда не повышала голос, но мы с отцом всегда её слушались. — В любопытном выражении лица Майкрофта виднелись намёки на грусть, и Шерлок, отвернувшись, уставился на проносящийся за окном ландшафт, а его брат продолжил: — Уважение свойственно многим семьям из элиты. Твой опыт жизни с Александром скорее исключение, Шерлок, а не правило.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что настолько уж редкое, как тебе хотелось бы думать, Майкрофт. Я помню, что вы с отцом уважали желания мамули, но еще я помню, как ожидания отца сжимали её в тисках. Он разговаривал с ней так, словно думал, что знает её лучше неё самой, не брал в расчёт её интеллект, довольно внушительный, должен сказать. — Он подвинулся на сидении и хмуро уставился на пролетающие мимо поля. — Патриция обращается с Эвелин примерно так же. Она не особо задумывается об интеллекте этой женщины, но искренне заботится о её счастье и эмоциональной стабильности. В итоге именно это стало слабым местом, на которое я смог надавить.

— Как так?

Шерлок скривился и постучал пальцами по колену.

— Эвелин нужно понять, что произошло с Александром, чтобы жить дальше. Её горе искреннее и всеохватывающее, и Патриция просто не в силах это наблюдать. — Он глубоко вдохнул и прижал ладонь ко лбу, воскрешая воспоминание в мельчайших деталях. — Если я предоставлю им необходимые ответы в отношении смерти их сына, Патриция отзовёт все притязания. Если не получится, то я вернусь в её полное владение, и она поступит со мной по своему усмотрению, не опасаясь возмездия от тебя, как в правовом, так и в любом другом плане.

— Ясно. — Майкрофт потянулся к карману на сидении перед собой и достал стопку бумаги и ручку. Его почерк ложился на страницу убористым петляющим курсивом, прочитать который под таким углом казалось невозможно. 

На мгновение Шерлок задумался, не пытался ли брат снова перехватить контроль и попытаться единолично определять его будущее. Но не успел возразить и словом, когда Майкрофт продолжил.

— Очевидно, первым делом нужно прописать, что притязания отзовёт всё семейство Каннингем, а не только Патриция. Чем меньше лазеек мы оставим детям-альфам, тем лучше. Затем нужно определить точку, в которой дело можно будет определить как «закрытое». Когда полиция произведёт арест и выдвинет обвинения или когда преступнику вынесут приговор? — Он постучал пальцем по странице, на лице проявилась хмурость. — Я бы очень хотел договориться о скорейшем исполнении условий, но сомневаюсь, что в этом плане они проявят хоть какую-то гибкость. А ещё, конечно, остаётся вопрос сроков.

Шерлок наблюдал, понимая, что большая часть слов брата — всего лишь мысли вслух. Вид был привычный, всего лишь одна из его собственных привычек, воплощённая другим человеком. Едва ли Майкрофт слишком часто себе это позволял. Разглашать государственные тайны на публике в лучшем случае не рекомендовалось, но тут, в уединении автомобиля, который наверняка чуть ли не каждый час проверяли на предмет наличия прослушивающих устройств, он позволил себе некоторую свободу. Это напомнило Шерлоку про лучшие времена, когда его вторичный гендер ещё не стал достоянием общественности. Он вспомнил, насколько они с братом когда-то были близки. И хотя Шерлок никогда бы в этом не признался, порой ему до боли не хватало тех дней, когда брат был для него самым близким и однозначным союзником.

Теперь это звание легло на плечи другого человека, и Шерлок снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, всматриваясь в кусочек отражения Джона: брови озадаченно нахмурены, голубые глаза подёрнуты дымкой размышлений.

— В каком смысле вопрос сроков? — спросил Джон, повернувшись на сидении, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта. — Она не ставила никаких ограничений по времени. Не лучше ли оставить всё именно так? Бессрочно?

— Нет. Это оставит слабое место в контракте. Они смогут заявить, что, поскольку сроки не были установлены, то им не обязательно сразу же отзывать свои притязания, и вместо этого растянут всё по собственному разумению: на недели месяцы или даже годы. А ещё они смогут заявить, что рассчитывали на куда меньший срок и что Шерлок не успел исполнить свою часть сделки достаточно быстро. — Майкрофт покачал головой, не поднимая взгляда от того, что писал. — Гораздо лучше в подробностях прописать и то, как много времени у Шерлока есть на расследование, и то, как быстро они должны будут освободить его по завершении такового.

Он поймал взгляд Шерлока. Впервые с начала этого разговора Майкрофт словно бы почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Из того, что мне удалось узнать от инспектора Лестрейда в отношении убийства Александра, становится ясно, что дело ещё далеко от завершения, да ещё твоя биология заставляет считаться с некоторыми логистическими проблемами. Как именно ты собираешься продолжать расследование?

Шерлок глубже вжался в сидение, сложив руки на груди и уставившись в пространство. Уже не один раз после ухода от Каннингемов его тревоги пытались выйти на поверхность, но он отметал их в сторону, наслаждаясь кратким моментом успеха. Со словами Майкрофта они вернулись в полную силу, отбрасывая длинные тени на его мысленные горизонты.

То, что было головоломкой интригующей сложности, теперь стало неприятным препятствием. Хуже того, эта проблема была не из тех, с которыми можно разобраться на расстоянии. Нужно было снова ехать в Лондон, ходить по улицам и запускать пальцы в доказательства, проживать всё в такой манере, которую не могли предоставить звонки по телефону и видеосвязь. Нужно было иметь возможность среагировать на смену места расследования, а Шерлок не мог делать это будучи запертым в сотне миль от города.

И всё же возвращение в Лондон в несвязанном состоянии было далеко не идеальным вариантом. Без укуса естественный цикл будет коротким и непредсказуемым, а феромоны будут действовать на всех встречных альф. Последствия могут быть катастрофическими.

Узел сможет физически облегчить проявления течки, но на её частоту это не повлияет. А ещё Шерлок не знал, каковы будут реакции его тела между пиресусами в несвязанном состоянии. Ему никогда не доводилось это испытать. Он будет возвращаться к норме, мысли прояснятся, транспорт вернётся под контроль, или это окажет некий новый неизвестный эффект на его здоровье?

Ему требовалось одно: уверенность в ясности мыслей. Свобода сфокусировать разум на деле, а не теряться в гормональных всплесках непредсказуемой плоти.

А для этого ему была нужна связь.

Шерлок скользнул взглядом к Джону, который вновь отвернулся к ветровому стеклу, предпочитая следить за дорогой впереди, мили которой исчезали под колёсами автомобиля. Они уже пришли к робкому соглашению, что Джон поможет со следующим пиресусом, и в голове постоянно всплывали его обращённые к Каннингемам слова о том, почему он не укусил Шерлока. Его сдерживали вовсе не какие-то собственные сомнения, а уважение к Шерлоку.

Если попросить сейчас, Джон согласится?

Сама мысль об этом, о том, чтобы жить с Джоном и делить на двоих всё — работу, квартиру, постель и связь, — словно пылала, была почти слишком болезненной для того, чтобы её развивать. Шерлок никогда не думал, что встретит альфу, который сможет с такой лёгкостью с ним уживаться, который не попытается сдерживать его или подчинять собственным желаниям. Который будет восхищаться им за то, кто он, невзирая на ожидания общественности. Это казалось какой-то уловкой, всё было слишком идеально, и сердце Шерлока стучало где-то в горле от открывшейся перспективы.

— Я обдумываю варианты, — наконец ответил он и глубоко вдохнул, когда Майкрофт проследил направление его взгляда и наверняка сразу же всё понял.

— Хорошо. — Брат перевернул страницу и принялся писать что-то ещё, из-за спешки буквы получались кривыми. — Дай знать, когда примешь решение.

Он развернул планшет, и Шерлок увидел два нацарапанных на нём слова.

«Будь уверен».

Шерлок закрыл глаза и отвернулся при виде этого простого предупреждения. Он понимал, что тревоги Майкрофта едва ли относились к вопросам чувств или как-то обозначали неприятие Джона. Нет, Майкрофт обдумывал правовые опасности, которые могут повлечь за собой решения Шерлока. Он уже не раз упоминал о них за последние несколько дней, и Шерлок подозревал, что и с Джоном Майкрофт уже успел это обговорить. Тихие разговоры, обозначающие перспективы того, что может произойти с ними обоими, если они заключат связь без одобрения Каннингемов.

Но без связи найти убийцу Александра будет вдвое сложнее, а дело и так изначально было непростым. Шерлоку было остро необходимо пребывать в своей наилучшей форме, и его мысли перемешались в попытке вычислить наилучший вариант действий.

Он протянул руку, выдернул ручку из пальцев брата и быстро нацарапал на бумаге краткое требование.

«Проследи, чтобы Джон был защищён от любых возможных последствий. Пропиши это в контракте, если понадобится».

Шерлок поднял голову, понимая, что брат поймёт, на что он намекал: что бы ни произошло, ему нужно быть уверенным, что Джон в результате не пострадает. Как минимум это его брату было под силу обеспечить.

— Предоставь это мне, — кивнул Майкрофт, и его голос прозвучал достаточно тихо, чтобы звук работающего двигателя помешал Джону услышать эти слова. Автомобиль наконец въехал в ворота имения Холмсов. — В ближайшие пару дней проведу переговоры и дам знать, как только точно определятся условия. Полагаю, ты сейчас рвёшься распутать преступление и обрести свободу, но лучше потрать это время на другие вопросы.

Он многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Джона.

Насколько бы неприятным ни было это признавать, в его словах был смысл, и Шерлок кратко кивнул, а автомобиль резко затормозил. Мысли неслись вскачь, он потянулся к ручке и не удержался от колкости на прощание.

— Ещё кое-что, Майкрофт. Каннингемы забыли о значимости омег, когда прописывали условия в правовых документах. Они запретили тебе приближаться к ним, но не приняли в расчёт роль, которую мог сыграть я. — Он вышел из машины, повернулся и наклонился, чтобы с угрозой взглянуть на брата. — Не повторяй их ошибок, ладно?

— Будто я могу быть настолько глуп. — Уголок рта Майкрофта дёрнулся в лёгкой усмешке, а потом он махнул в сторону дома. — И кстати, можешь покинуть это место в любой момент. После сегодняшней демонстрации ограничивать тебя в передвижениях бессмысленно. Однако, пожалуйста, оповести меня, если решишь уехать. Ненавижу волноваться.

Не успел Шерлок ответить, как рядом остановилась ещё одна машина, из которой вышла Антея. Гравий захрустел под её каблуками. Она протянула Шерлоку зажатый в тонкой руке телефон и безучастно улыбнулась, как всегда выгодно скрывая свой интеллект.

— Я буду на связи, — пообещал Майкрофт и кивнул на прощание, а его помощница села на освобождённое Шерлоком место. Она закрыла глаза, оставив ему лишь собственное призрачное отражение в тонированных стёклах, а потом оба автомобиля тронулись с места.

— Эй. — От прикосновения к спине Шерлок удивлённо вздрогнул и мысленно выругался, когда Джон отшатнулся, примирительно вскинув руки вверх. — Прости.

— Нет, это… — Шерлок покачал головой. — Всё в порядке.

Он поборол желание снова прижать кончики пальцев к вискам, понимая, что Джон сразу же распознает его расстройство. Несколько часов в имении Каннингемов казались веком, и напряжение после них оставило Шерлока опустошённым и усталым.

Несмотря на все попытки Шерлока скрыть своё состояние, Джон заметил все признаки утомления и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Пойдём, — позвал он, вставая позади и показывая рукой на дверь. — Идём внутрь. Раскопаю тебе что-нибудь от головной боли.

Верный своему слову, как только они переступили порог, Джон ушёл проверять содержимое аптечки, сказав Шерлоку идти в гостиную. Шарф с шорохом слетел с шеи, Шерлок стащил с себя пальто и пиджак. От внезапной прохлады по коже побежали мурашки, но он не обращал внимания и бросил одежду на ближайшее кресло. Телефон лежал в кармане, Шерлок вытащил его и наскоро написал сообщение.

«Отправь мне на почту всё, что у тебя есть по делу Доннелли. — ШХ»

Смартфон послушно звякнул, обозначив отправку сообщения Лестрейду, и Шерлок отложил его на журнальный столик, а потом задумчиво уставился на два дивана. Они были куда мягче, чем стоявший в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, не такие потёртые и продавленные, словно вовсе не привыкли к человеческому весу. Естественно, ведь после смерти отца Майкрофт обставил всё заново и едва ли проводил здесь много времени. Весь дом, казалось, замер в ожидании от неиспользования, словно предвкушал день возвращения семьи.

Скинув ботинки, Шерлок сел на повёрнутый к камину диван и поморщился из-за непривычной жёсткости. Мебель на Бейкер-стрит была искренне любимой и со временем промялась точно под его тело. И всё же, нужно было приступать.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок вытянулся во весь рост, закинув руки над головой и заставив жёстко напряжённый позвоночник расслабиться. Это был момент блаженства, мышцы стряхивали с себя колючее напряжение. Но дискомфорт всё же проявился в других аспектах, начиная с гудящей головы и заканчивая заполошно мечущимся пульсом.

Многие годы практики позволили Шерлоку отмахнуться от боли. Он испытывал и похуже и знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы осознавать, что такая реакция его транспорта вполне естественна: резко сброшенный накопленный стресс имеет свойство вызывать недомогание. Лучше позволить собственному телу спокойно восстанавливаться. Занятие мозга работой не требовало больших усилий, особенно когда чертоги разума так и взывали к себе. 

Шерлок обмяк, ушёл с сознательного плана на более глубокий, где поместил храм своего интеллекта. Точка входа всегда была одной: Бейкер-стрит, всё мешающее бесполезное пространство уходило, оставалась лишь эта чёрная дверь с поблескивающими цифрами на ней, за которой сразу же открывалась гостиная.

Шерлок замер, изучая структуры, которые выражали столь большую часть его жизни. В этом искусственно выстроенном здании памяти было множество помещений — каждый объект был дверью в очередную область знания, словно спицы, расходящиеся от втулки колеса — но именно здесь, внутри 221Б, три главных аспекта его существования соединялись, формируя стабильное ядро.

Его независимости сияла в ткани воображаемого строения, формируя кирпичи стен, в то время как убеждения скрепляли их прочным раствором. Нагромождение папок и доказательств представляло собой Работу — каждое обозначало собой начало нить, которая могла привести его к ключевому кусочку знаний.

А ещё был Джон.

Его влияние чувствовалось повсюду. Оно обрело форму в написанных от руки заметках, приклеенных к холодильнику, и в чашке с чаем на столе. В чреве камина сверкало пламя, ноутбук Джона стоял открытый на подлокотнике его кресла — чистая страница блога ждала новые строки.

В этой комнате содержалось всё, что Шерлок считал необходимым для собственного существования. Возможно, именно поэтому ему было так просто стряхивать с себя вес отвлекающих обстоятельств, именно поэтому хождение по полу приносило ощущение, будто он вернулся домой.

Его шаги звучали в размеренном ритме, пока он перебирал детали дела Доннелли, аккуратно собранные на зеркале над каминной полкой. Страницы казались пожелтевшими на краях, старыми и залежалыми, как и само расследование. Пара-другая морозных узоров легла на зеркальную поверхность. Во всяком случае, в разуме Шерлока эти следы уже остыли, и пока не придёт новая информация от Лестрейда, наверняка ничего не изменится. Оставалось только надеяться, что инспектор сможет предложить какие-то новые данные, которые встанут на место кусочком головоломки и приведут всю картинку в фокус.

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Шерлок пришёл сюда не ради работы или расследования. Ему нужно было обдумать более личные дела.

Его кресло тяжело вздохнуло под опустившимся весом, а струны скрипки дрогнули под пробежавшими по всей их длине пальцами, наполняя воздух неземными нотами. Это не была стройная мелодия — лишь способ занять руки. Звуки клубились в ушах, а мысли неслись вскачь.

Майкрофт был прав, нужно была уверенность, и это означало, что Шерлоку было необходимо перенаправить всю силу своего интеллекта на вопрос связи. Поскольку таковая оставалась вопросом крайнее необходимости, отбросить мысли о ней не представлялось возможным. Может ли омега состоять во взаимовыгодных отношениях с альфой без потребности в биохимическом соединении?

Ответа не было. До Джона Шерлок саму мысль о том, что кто-то повяжет его и не попытается укусить, считал смехотворной. Это был инстинкт, естественный порядок вещей. Он никогда не верил в то, что может найтись альфа с достаточным уровнем выдержки. А теперь обнаружил в себе заинтересованность. Было бы у него время, Шерлок бы с энтузиазмом принялся экспериментировать и исследовать эту неизведанную сферу существования омег, но такой роскоши у него не было — собственное будущее стояло на кону. Будучи связанным, он всегда знал, что абсолютная чёткость мыслей ему всегда доступна — это была уверенность, которую можно было позволить себе игнорировать.

Шерлок задумчиво отложил скрипку и подвинулся к камину, протянув руки к теплу пламени. Языки жара облизывали кожу, почти осязаемые под прикосновением, и он отпустил свой разум, отбросив мысли о необходимости и обращаясь к желаниям.

Были ли связь тем, чего он хотел?

В общем и целом, сама эта идея всегда наполняла его отвращением. Необходимость быть привязанным к кому-то в настолько полной мере когда-то отталкивала, зависимость казалась чем-то омерзительным, хотя и была заложена на генетическом уровне. Связь с Александром была огромной жертвой, альфа подчинял себе всё, пока не остался лишь незначительной ссылкой в его жизни.

После встречи с Джоном отношение Шерлока медленно начало меняться.

Ему нужно было лишь изучить окружающую обстановку, чтобы осознать истину. Чувства оставили свои отметины на каждой поверхности, были написаны в самой сути его существования. Уважение и восхищение Джоном угнездились в рисунке на обоях, а жар желания зачернил камин выжженной сажей. Привязанность сплеталась с пряжей вязаного пледа на спинке кресла Джона, а гордость сверкала в металлическом каркасе тяжёлого кресла Шерлока.

Но это не было поверхностное сияние. Подобно уходящему корнями глубоко в землю дереву, его отношение к Джону пропитало каждую трещину, каждый шов. Отрицать это было бы бесполезно, если попытаться извести — это пошатнёт фундамент. Должно быть, всё это происходило постепенно, семя питала каждая заполошная улыбка, каждый обмен взглядами.

Александр обитал в тенях чертогов разума Шерлока, присутствовал лишь в качестве полускрытой угрозы. Джон же, в свою очередь, был везде, представлял собой стабильность жизни Шерлока, действуя в гармонии с движущей силой Работы. Их жизни уже тесно переплелись, а влияние Джона было неоспоримым.

Реальность торчала перед носом. Они были связаны друг с другом, не как альфа и омега, но как Шерлок и Джон — правильное уравнение. Мысль об укусе Джона не казалась ни чужеродной, ни тревожной. Всего лишь перенос союза, который отпечатался в их взаимодействии, на клеточный уровень: нечто соотносящееся с биологией, переход от сущности, лежащей в плоскости неосязаемого.

Тело дёрнулось, возбуждение заполнило вены. В руках Джона связь будет не цепью вокруг шеи Шерлока, удерживающей его в плену нелепых ожиданий общества. Суть будет не во владении, а в партнёрстве — большее доказательство, если понадобится, что они лучше работают вместе. Укус Джона гарантирует Шерлоку чёткость мыслей, необходимую для поиска убийцы, сгладит требования транспорта, превратив их в нечто сносное, а взамен…

Мысли Шерлока резко застопорились, наполнявшее грудь свечение поблекло в присутствии неизвестности. Связь с Джоном может подарить свободу, но не будет ли платой за это своеобразная клетка для Джона? Он — честный человек, который верит в то, что нужно поступать правильно. Связь — то, чего действительно хочет Джон, или он посчитает её обязанностью? Хватит ли ему Шерлока, или Джон устанет от него и в итоге застрянет в биологическом единении с более не желанной омегой? 

Сама мысль об этом пробрала Шерлока ледяным ужасом, и он вздрогнул, осознав, что собственные страхи не так-то просто усмирить. Все доказательства чувств Джона были слишком размытыми, не поддавались вычислению. Нет, требовалось наблюдение за Джоном, а не за бледным отпечатком, живущим в этом отзвуке Бейкер-стрит, который мог передавать собственную неуверенность Шерлока. Нужно было облечь предложение в слова и посмотреть, как отреагирует реальный Джон. 

Кроме того, время поджимало. Давление дела только увеличивалось под гнётом биологических проблем. Не было никакой гарантии, что эффект ODX продлится в точном соответствии с расчётами учёных, и уж точно было необходимо решить этот вопрос до того, как Шерлок впадёт в пиресус, а логическое мышление ускользнёт за пределы досягаемости.

Чем быстрее они с Джоном всё обсудят, тем лучше.

Потребовалась лишь определённость намерений, чтобы реальность вернулась в фокус. Над Шерлоком растянулся светлый потолок, освещённый трепещущим сиянием пламени в камине. В остальном гостиная уже погрузилась в сумерки, которые разгоняло лишь мягкое свечение пары ламп, а плотные шторы отгораживали подступающую темноту.

Должно быть, он пробыл в чертогах разума дольше, чем думал. Во всяком случае, достаточно долго, чтобы Джон успел устроиться на полу возле головы Шерлока, вытянув ноги к камину и прислонившись спиной к дивану. На его коленях лежала раскрытая книга, несколько глав уже были прочитаны. На журнальном столике стояла пустая тарелка, примощённая рядом с телефоном Шерлока, потёки масла позволяли предположить, что у Джона было время что-то приготовить.

— Ты снова со мной? — спросил Джон, и улыбка округлила его щёки.

У Джона вырвался смешок, когда Шерлок перекатился набок, прижался лицом к его затылку и вдохнул полной грудью успокаивающий, уютный запах, нектар для мечущихся в животе бабочек. Шерлок мазнул губами по коже Джона, обострённо понимая, что его намерения так и сочились из каждого движения, но не в силах озаботиться этим, потому Джон с наслаждением вжался в прикосновение.

— Как голова?

Шерлок не сразу вспомнил о гудящей боли, уже подозрительно пропавшей.

— Всё в порядке. Размышления помогли.

Джон заинтересованно хмыкнул и отложил книгу в сторону, не озаботившись пометить страницу.

— Ты снова обдумывал дело? — спросил он и, повернувшись на месте, оперся локтем на диван, чтобы провести пальцами через тёмные кудри.

— Нет. Я мельком изучил его, но… — Шерлок покачал головой, решив не договаривать остаток предложения. Беспокойство узлами скрутило желудок, пока он пытался сообразить, как лучше поднять тему, вышедшую на первый план в его мыслях. — Я размышлял о том, что произошло у Каннингемов. — Это было не совсем правдой, но напряжение было слишком велико, чтобы напрямую спросить Джона о связи. А это, каким бы уклончивым ни было начало, хотя бы позволило ему приблизиться к теме с некоторым изяществом. — То, что ты сказал Генри — это было всерьёз?

Джон склонил голову набок, во взгляде появился намёк на настороженность.

— Что именно?

— Когда он спросил, почему ты меня не укусил, ты обозначил, что это потому что я не давал тебе разрешения. Это правда?

Шерлок ждал, чувствуя, как воздух перехватило в груди, и наблюдал за Джоном, который пытался понять, к чему он клонит.

— Да. Конечно это правда. — Рука Джона в волосах Шерлока дёрнулась, всё тело сигнализировало о тревоге и неуверенности, несмотря на стоическое спокойствие его лица. — Я никогда ничего у тебя не заберу, пока ты сам не захочешь отдать.

Шерлок вздохнул и поджал губы. Ну конечно, ему стоило понимать, что Джон ухватится не за тот конец вопроса и подумает, что Шерлок пытается удостовериться в прочности границ, а не делает таким ненавязчивым способом некое предложение. Стало ясно, что придётся идти напролом.

— А если я скажу, что ты можешь это сделать? — пробормотал Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь подавить поселившееся под кожей гулкое напряжение: тесно переплетённое возбуждение и страх, от которых дыхание перехватывало. — Согласишься?

Джон резко вдохнул и замер от потрясения. Но несмотря на неподвижность сказать, что по нему невозможно ничего прочесть, было нельзя. Шерлок собрал обилие информации из положения губ и наклона бровей. Голубые глаза потемнели, зрачки расширились сильнее, чем требовало мягкое освещение, взгляд стал напряжённым. Проблеск улыбки изогнул его губы, но потом скрылся под складками, которые прорезало сомнение, а гладкий лоб прочертила тревога.

— Почему? — Кадык подпрыгнул, обозначив сглатывание. — В смысле, мой ответ «да», Шерлок. Конечно же да, но мне нужно знать, почему. — Когда Шерлок не ответил, Джон отвёл руку и на мгновение сжал кулак, но потом снова расслабил пальцы. — Это ради дела? Для удобства?

Шерлок сглотнул инстинктивное отрицание, прежде чем оно успело вырваться из горла. Они понимал потребность Джона в определённости. Для альфы, выросшего не среди элиты, связь не была незначительным вопросом, и Шерлоку предстояло найти способ объясниться такими словами, которые Джон смог бы принять.

Шерлок медленно сел, больше не чувствуя возможности спокойно лежать в присутствии Джона. Он подобрал ноги под себя и вытер ладони о колени. Ткань скользила под влажной от пота кожей, пока Шерлок размышлял, как лучше начать.

— Я не знаю, нужна ли мне связь для того, чтобы отвечать на зов Работы. У меня нет соответствующих данных, как нет и времени на их сбор. — Он поджал затянутые в носки пальцы и под шорох хлопка продолжил: — По прошлому опыту я знаю, что укус предоставляет множество преимуществ, даже если буду жить вместе со своим альфой. Моя биология станет более предсказуемой, будет меньше отвлекать, и хотя пиресусы всё равно будут наступать, они станут реже и короче, чем если я останусь несвязанным.

Он остановился, осознав, что хмурые складки на лбу Джона немного разгладились. Теперь на его лице появилось то знакомое выражение, которому Шерлок всё никак не мог дать определения.

— Что такое?

— «Жить вместе со своим альфой», — повторил Джон. — Ты… То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался рядом?

Шерлок моргнул, и на поверхность всплыло воспоминание о недавнем предложении Джона — всё таком же ужасном, как и тогда.

— Ты идиот, — выдохнул он. — Мне казалось, что я всё чётко прояснил. Последнее, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты укусил меня и ушёл. Даже до того, как мы разделили постель, требование твоего исчезновения никогда не рассматривалось как вариант.

Джон чуть подвинулся и глубоко вдохнул, словно собирался что-то сказать, но Шерлок, не обращая на это внимания, отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— И кстати, ты не обязан оставаться рядом, если сам того не захочешь, так и я не попытаюсь сказать, что у тебя нет выбора в этом вопросе. Связь может быть настолько незначительной, насколько ты захочешь. Это не…

Плотное кольцо сильных пальцев вокруг запястья оборвало неуклюжие отговорки, и он удивлённо вскинул голову. Джон встал на колени и, обхватив руки Шерлока, прочно сжал.

— А что насчёт тебя?

Джон внимательно смотрел, склонив голову набок.

— А что насчёт меня? — спросил Шерлок, и опустошающая боль расцвела у него внутри, когда Джон вздохнул.

Всё шло совсем не так, как он надеялся, и всего его попытки успокоить Джона — указать, что связь не посадит его навечно в клетку рядом с Шерлоком, — казалось, каким-то образом привели к обратному результату.

Джон сглотнул, улыбка на его губах была кривой и выглядела скорее расстроенной, чем весёлой.

— Я пытаюсь понять, чего именно хочешь ты. Это просто узел и связь, помощь со сдерживанием биологии, или… или это нечто большее?

Шерлок замер и задумался над его словами. Чувства всегда были обстоятельством хаотичным и бесполезным почти в каждом аспекте его жизни, но сейчас их значение стало превалирующим. Джон не хотел выслушивать безупречно рациональные аргументы. Он хотел увидеть скрытый за ними мрак эмоций, словно думал, что сможет найти ответ в неспокойных водах чувств Шерлока.

— Я… Сама суть связи никогда не представлялась мне вопросом выбора. — Шерлок опустил взгляд на свои руки, бледные пальцы всё ещё обнимали дрожащие ладони Джона. В его словарном запасе не было подходящих определений, но попытаться нужно было. — Обстоятельства всегда диктовали мне необходимость связи. А сейчас эта необходимость не настолько абсолютна. Да, было бы логично пойти знакомым путём и сформировать связь, но это не единственный вариант. — Он кашлянул, ощущая себя более уязвимым, чем в тот момент, когда лежал обнажённым под Джоном в их общей постели. — Если бы кто-то ещё предложил мне укус, я бы не согласился. Я не хочу этого больше ни от кого, кроме тебя.

Джон ничего не сказал, а его взгляд был полон бесконечного терпения. Казалось, он бы с радостью ждал до скончания времён, пока Шерлок сможет подобрать слова, необходимые для выражения его мыслей. К несчастью, сам Шерлок был и близко не настолько терпелив в отношении себя и поэтому высвободил руку из хватки Джона, чтобы запустить её в волосы.

Ему хотелось обрести возможность как-то запустить пальцы себе под череп и вытащить наружу образ чертогов разума, где самая суть Джона отчётливо виднелась в каждом отсвете и трещине неопровержимым доказательством. Возможно, тогда Джон смог бы понять, что связь — не только действие рационального человека, но и желание глупого сердца Шерлока.

— Я бы не стал просить тебя о связи, если бы не испытывал эти чувства. — Шерлок закрыл глаза, пытаясь объяснить. — Ты… Ты неотъемлемая часть меня. Основополагающая. Ты переехал на Бейкер-стрит и изменил всё к лучшему. За исключением меня. Я был единственным, что ты никогда не пытался изменить, в мире, где все считали, что я должен быть другим.

Другие слова комом вставали в горле — банальности слишком бледные, чтобы их озвучивать, неправильные в этот момент, пусть даже были правдой, — и он проглотил их, поджав губы за мгновение до того, как ощутил прикосновение дыхания Джона к своей щеке.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, с удивлением обнаружив Джона так близко, и его сердце забилось в три раза быстрее при виде взгляда напротив. В нём была страсть на коротком поводке, приручённая и сдерживаемая силой, с которой Джон умело обращался. Вид того, насколько неоспоримо он мог контролироваться себя, пьянил, и Шерлок разрывался между восторгом от того, что настолько правильно доверился, и искушением попробовать подтолкнуть границы этого контроля, пока они не раскрошатся в пыль вокруг.

— Можешь ответить на ещё один вопрос? — низким горловым голосом прохрипел Джон. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались на тех же позициях, какие были до того, как всё это началось: друзья, коллеги, раскрывающие преступления и живущие вместе, но с поправкой на помощь при пиресусах? — Он запнулся с болезненным выражением во взгляде, словно одна мысль о возвращении к прежним отношениям казалась ему совершенно невыносимой. — Или ты надеешься на большее? Любовники? Партнёры? Мне нужно знать, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Выражение лица Джона было абсолютно неприкрытым. Он говорил то, что думал. Даже если это разобьёт его сердце, он отступит, будет удовлетворять требования биологии Шерлока, даже заключив себя в рамки дружбы. Если Шерлоку от него нужно именно это, тогда Джон подчинится, невзирая на то, чему его это будет стоить в личном и эмоциональном плане.

Именно это больше всего остального зарядило намерения Шерлока, позволяя ответу вырваться на передний план. Он ткнулся носом в нос Джона, а потом наклонил голову и, касаясь губами его рта, прошептал ответ:

— Я хочу всё.

Он мягко поцеловал Джона, коснувшись кончиками пальцев его челюсти, вкладывая в поцелуй всё: надежду и неуверенность, страх неудачи и невозможное наслаждение от предвкушения успеха. Слова были конечными, но сложными, их легко можно было понять неправильно, но в этом поцелуе было что-то вроде ясности — прямое сообщение от кожи к коже без необходимости перевода.

Никакие слова не смогут передать чувства, но Джон всё равно понял посыл. Его плечи обмякли, а губы приоткрылись. Одна рука всё так же сжимала левую ладонь Шерлока, переплетясь пальцами, в другая вычерчивала круги на его колени. Мгновение — и эти движения пошли дальше вдоль шва на внутренней стороне бедра, и Шерлок ахнул, потому что эмоции и желание смешались в новую сущность, куда большую, чем просто единение составных частей.

Джон отстранился, склонив голову и тяжело дыша. Вид у него был потрясённый, словно он не могу поверить своей удаче. Когда Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, ответное сияние в его взгляде чуть ли не обжигало. Словно Шерлок, если говорить простыми словами, преподнёс ему весь мир на блюдечке — безупречная фантазия, лежавшая вне зоны досягаемости.

Вот только всё было не так. Присутствие Каннингемов омрачало даже это робкое соглашение между ними, и Шерлок сглотнул, сожалея, что не может оставить предупреждения невысказанными. Его злило, что каждое предпринятое им действие подразумевало определённый риск. Ни одно решение не было свободно от последствий, даже те, которые наверняка смогли бы изменить его жизнь к лучшему.

— Прежде чем согласишься, — пробормотал Шерлок, проводя большим пальцем по щетине на щеке Джона, — тебе нужно понять, что, если я не смогу выяснить личность убийцы Александра, любая связь между нами будет уничтожена. Каннингемы это обеспечат.

— Я знаю. — Джон неуклюже поднялся на ноги, так что колени щёлкнули, и, прищурившись, подошёл и сел на диван рядом с Шерлоком. Не отпуская его руку, Джон находил утешение в этом прикосновении, прочном под действием потока нежности и желания, неуверенности и сомнений, бесконечным омутом кружащего вокруг них. — Майкрофт уже давно мне так и сказал. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, и жар в его глазах всё ещё сверкал, но уже не обжигал. — Думаешь, это возможно?

— Я не думаю, что всё будет просто. Раскрыть это дело к собственному удовлетворению это не то же самое, что дать Эвелин и Патриции желанные ответы. Мой успех будет зависеть от деталей, по которым Майкрофту удастся с ними договориться.

— Боишься, что они подловят тебя на технической формальности? Такой, которую у твоего брата не получится обойти?

— Такая вероятность присутствует. Майкрофт сможет оградить тебя от судебного преследования, тут я не сомневаюсь. Каннингемы знают, когда лучше отступить, но вот любая связь между нами… — Шерлок не договорил и резко повёл плечами. — Нет никакой гарантии, что она переживёт этот год.

Джон сжал его руку.

— Нет никакой гарантии, что мы сами переживём этот год, — напомнил он, пододвигаясь ближе и поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку. Его левая рука скользнула по плечу Шерлока и обхватила затылок, ладонь была тёплой и уверенной, отчего Шерлок чуть не плавился под прикосновением. — На себя мне плевать. Это ведь не я буду страдать от последствий химического разрушения связи, верно? Всем рискуешь именно ты. Ты — единственный, кто может решить, что оно того стоит.

Шерлок покачал головой. Он знал Джона слишком хорошо, чтобы подумать, что тот с лёгкостью воспримет разрушение связи между ними. Джон наверняка обвинит во всём себя, считая всё, что бы ни произошло с Шерлоком, прямым следствием собственных действий. Конечно он будет сопротивляться всеми подручными средствами. Они с Майкрофтом разорвут контракт на составные части и уничтожат любой инструментарий, чтобы не допустить разрушения связи Шерлока, но если у них не получится…

Шерлок уклонился от этой мысли, от ужасного образа провального сценария. Было бы просто воспринимать его как неизбежный результат, но это было бесконечно далеко от правды. Шерлок слишком долго боролся за контроль над собственной жизнью, вырывая его из рук желающих сохранить его при себе людей. А теперь впервые за всё время у него появилась возможность обрести свободу, а связь с Джоном могла быть лишь средством достижения этой цели.

— Оно того стоит. — Шерлок наклонился вперёд и прижался к лбу Джона своим. Эффект от его уверенности проявился незамедлительно. Сильные плечи расправились, не агрессивно и без напряжения, но шире обычного, и сгибавший Джона намёк на неуверенность растаял, сменившись чем-то прочным и надёжным.

И всё же Джон не сдвинулся, чтобы сократить и так небольшое расстояние между ними, не начал бормотать вопросы насчёт того, что повлечёт за собой формирование связи. Напротив, Шерлок почувствовал в нём лёгкий намёк на профессиональное беспокойство и озадаченно отстранился.

— В чём дело? 

Джон замешкался, поджав губы, словно понимал, что Шерлоку его слова не понравятся.

— Укусить тебя сейчас может быть не лучшей идеей. — Он покачал головой, не давая Шерлоку и слова вставить в ответ. — Не потому что я считаю, будто кому-то из нас нужно дополнительное время на размышления, или потому что я у меня остались какие-то сомнения. Просто мы не знаем, какой эффект может оказать ODX. Возможно, он никак не повлияет, но вдруг его присутствие в организме не даст связи сформироваться или обусловит какой-то травматический ответ.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть вспышку разочарования. Он не мог отрицать логичности слов Джона, но какая-то часть его была резко против отсрочки. У него наконец появилась возможность начать действовать в направлении обретения постоянной свободы от Каннингемов, а прогресс тормозился на каждом повороте. Он не мог обратиться к вопросам дела, пока Лестрейд не обеспечит его всеми подробностями, не моги и воспользоваться заминкой в расследовании, чтобы повысить статус их с Джоном отношений.

— Если бы мог заключить с тобой связь прямо сейчас, не боясь, что это может причинить тебе серьёзный вред, я бы так и сделал. — Джон подтолкнул Шерлока плечом. — Боже, я бы даже медлить не стал, но…

— Но тебе и так неуютно оттого, какую свирепость подразумевает необходимость укусить человека до крови. А если проявятся ещё какие-то последствия, ты себе этого никогда не простишь. — Шерлок пожал плечами, и под любопытным взглядом Джона его губы дрогнули в слабой улыбке. — Ты явно демонстрируешь признаки расстройства каждый раз, когда видишь метку от укуса. Отчасти это можно объяснить тем, что она собой символизирует, но у тебя появляется примерно такое же выражение, когда ты обрабатываешь раны на мне или на других людях.

Джон со вздохом прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ты прав. Мне не слишком нравится то, что ради формирования связи придётся с силой укусить тебя, но я не могу позволить себе рисковать, когда есть вероятность ухудшить ситуацию. Как только сойдут эффекты ODX…

— У меня начнётся пиресус, — напомнил Шерлок, склонив голову набок и наблюдая за реакцией Джона — очевидный конфликт возбуждения и беспокойства. — Собственно, это как раз самое удобное время для формирования связи, к тому же, наиболее эффективное. Но я совру, если скажу, что кто-то из нас сможет всё это хоть как-то контролировать.

На лице Джона проявилась решимость.

— Если скажешь оставить тебя одного, я подчинюсь. Если передумаешь насчёт секса или связи, тебе нужно будет только сказать.

Он вздёрнул подбородок, словно готовясь дать отпор любым сомнениям Шерлока. Ему нужно было верить, что он сможет остановиться, это было очевидно, но всё это не имело значения. Шерлок вовсе не собирался испытывать выдержку Джона.

— Я знаю. — Шерлок наклони голову и, украв поцелуй, ощутил вкус уверенности Джона. — А ещё я знаю, что не передумаю. Когда придёт время, я хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня. — Он понизил голос, и по позвоночнику пробежала приятная дрожь, когда у Джона перехватило дыхание, а зрачки затопили радужку: решимость сменилась желанием. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пометил меня, чтобы ты вогнал в меня узел. Я хочу…

Джон столкнулся с ним губами, прерывая на полуслове, и Шерлок одобрительно рыкнул, зарываясь пальцами в джемпер Джона и притягивая его ближе. Их конечности переплелись, тела изогнулись — неловко, неуклюже, пока наконец Шерлок не почувствовал Джона так, как хотел — тяжёлым весом на груди, плотным давлением на животе. Он раскинул ноги, позволяя Джону устроиться между ними в идеальном сочетании, и каждое их движение искрило прекрасным трением.

Это был очень мощный афродизиак — понимание, что ему было по силам сотворить такое с Джоном, и не с помощью какого-то предназначенного для соблазнения биохимического аромата, но одним лишь раскатом голоса и мимолётным взглядом. И при этом подавляющее присутствие Джона было в равной степени гипнотическим, начиная с сияния его глаза и до скольжения ладоней, которое даже сейчас прогоняло из разума Шерлока все рациональные мысли.

Он провёл пальцами по обтянутой шерстяной тканью спине Джона, нащупывая полоску ткани на поясе. Зиг куда-то делся, отложенный куда-то в течение тех часов, что прошли с их приезда домой, вместо него обнаружилось хлопковое бельё и тёплая кожа под ним. Шерлок жадно вжал пальцы, и смех забурлил в его груди при звуке ответного стона удовольствия.

Прикосновение губ к горлу заставили откинуть голову, предоставляя Джону лучший доступ. Они тёрлись друг о друга — недостаточно сильно, чтобы достичь разрядки, но теряясь в обещании удовлетворения. На диване было маловато места для двух взрослых мужчин, но вопрос поддержания личного пространства в этот момент не имел никакого значения.

Было невозможно определить, когда заканчивался один поцелуй и начинался другой, изначальный голодный всплеск сгладился до чего-то вполне поддающегося контролю. Джон скользил губами по коже Шерлока, очерчивая границы одежды — распахнутый воротник и края манжет. Если бы не богохульный жар во взгляде Джона, это бы напоминало благоговейное почтение, и Шерлок ахнул, ощутив толчок бёдер, усиливающий трение, грозившее довести их обоих до грани.

Слабое отдалённое гудение с трудом пробилось через восхитительную пелену, которая заволокла разум Шерлока. Он слишком потерялся во вкусе и ощущении Джона над собой, чтобы обращать на это внимание, но когда звук повторился пару секунд спустя, Шерлок отстранился и бросил хмурый взгляд на журнальный столик.

Свечение экрана телефона рассеивало сумрак, его ядовитый свет казался жестоким вмешательством. Обращать внимание не стоило, да и не хотелось. Джон всё ещё нависал сверху — волосы растрёпаны, губы припухли, так что отвлечься было бы совсем не просто. Но всё же не успел Шерлок потянуться к нему, чтобы привлечь в новый поцелуй, Джон отстранился, потянулся и подцепил мобильник со столешницы, а потом уселся на пятки.

— Проверь сообщения, — предложил он, и голос его звучал загнанно. — Если ты этого не сделаешь, телефон так и будет вибрировать. Наверное, это Лестрейд.

— Тем больше причин не обращать внимания, — ответил Шерлок.

— Ты это не серьёзно. — Джон улыбнулся без намёка на обвинение. — Ты был бы не ты, если бы начал отворачиваться от Работы.

Шерлок вздохнул, когда настрой переменился. Блаженное уединение и обострённая близость ушли, горизонты мира вновь расширились, а проблемы, которые они держали в стороне, накатили снова.

Он молча забрал из руки Джона телефон, наблюдая за ним в ожидании увидеть намёк на неодобрение. Но выражение привязанности никуда не делось, Джон даже не удивился, хотя, возможно, в его взгляде проявилось какое-то смирение, когда Шерлок принялся читать сообщение.

«Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь. Все доступные электронные копии можешь найти во входящих. Всё остальное уже на пути к тебе, скажи спасибо брату. И бога ради, дай знать, как только что-нибудь обнаружишь. — ГЛ»

Даже в этом простом текстовом сообщение очевидно читалось отчаяние Лестрейда, и Шерлок выругался себе под нос, откинув голову на подлокотник дивана.

— Доказательства ждут, а Скотланд-Ярд, очевидно, не достиг никакого прогресса, — пояснил он, скользнув взглядом вдоль собственного тела до Джона, всё еще сидевшего на коленях с видом раскрасневшимся, и восхитительным, и болезненно понимающим. Шерлок всё выискивал признаки гнева или раздражения, но так ничего и не увидел. Ну конечно, Джон такому вмешательству совсем не обрадовался, но если и разозлился, то никак это не показывал.

Будь это любое другое дело, Шерлок отложил бы его в сторону, хотя бы на час или около того. Во всяком случае, в этот момент он бы точно переопределил свои приоритеты и поставил Джона в их главе, но они оба знали, что тут всё было инче. Биология и прочие обстоятельства устанавливали жёсткие сроки, и за разгадывание головоломки их ждала куда более значительная награда, чем обычная гордость за выполненную работу. Это был ключ к их будущему, а значит, его нельзя было игнорировать.

Шерлок сел, перекинул ноги на пол и встал. Джон и Работа не существовали отдельно друг от друга. С самого первого дня Джон стал её частью и всегда бежал рядом с Шерлоком. Не было ни единой причины что-то в этом менять, и Шерлок бросил взгляд через плечо на человека, который остался сидеть на диване.

— Поможешь?

Это было нечто большее, чем простая просьба. Один вопрос скрывал в себе другой, и Шерлок понимал, что Джон услышал не озвученную надежду на одобрение. Больше того, он увидел ответ Джона раньше, чем тот его произнёс — это было написано в улыбке и уверенно расправленных плечах. Не было ни хмурости разочарования, ни обиженного упрёка. Напротив, Джон выпрямился и последовал за Шерлоком.

— Я весь твой.


	22. Благословение

Лучи утреннего солнца сочились по краям штор, выдёргивая Джона из рваного забытья. Огонь в камине померк до призрачно-серого пепла, а диван за несколько часов сна обнял уставшее тело мягкой колыбелью. Было очень глупо настаивать на том, чтобы обосноваться здесь, в то время как наверху было бог знает сколько удобных кроватей, но он не мог вынести даже мысли о том, чтобы быть отдельно от Шерлока. Только не после вчерашнего.

Воспоминания о Каннингемах утратили резкость, гнев и отвращение утонули в тёплом потоке надежды. И непонятно было, что поразило сильнее: их предложение сделки или реакция Шерлока на их обещание. Ледяная сдержанность, столь многим не позволявшая приблизиться, раскололась, как только они вышли из дома, тело его дрожало, а лицо побелело от потрясения. Шерлок словно смотрел на мир новыми глазами, а на Джона так, будто тот был самым притягательным человеком во вселенной. И даже предупреждения Майкрофта не вынудили его отвести взгляд.

Как бы восхитительно ни было в тот момент видеть Шерлока настолько открытым и юным, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что произошло потом. Джон понимал, что однажды тема связей неизбежно всплывёт, но даже не предполагал, что это случится так скоро. Ему думалось, что Шерлок откажется от самой мысли об этом, не желая больше связывать себя по рукам и ногам. Именно поэтому вопросы Джона были настолько беспощадными — он отчаянно желал узнать мотивы Шерлока.

Что бы тот ни сказал, ответ остался бы неизменным. Даже если бы Шерлок заявил, что это всё исключительно ради расследования, Джон подчинился бы. Конечно, попытался бы несколько отстраниться, чтобы защититься от неизбежной боли из-за того, что вкладывает в отношения больше, чем Шерлок может предложить взамен.

Как оказалось, об этом не стоило беспокоиться.

Бабочки жара метались внизу живота, а улыбка изогнула губы при воспоминании о запинающихся искренних объяснениях Шерлока. Он предложил связь без ограничений, сказал, что Джон может уйти, как только пожелает, но при этом с такой силой сжимал его руку, что это намекало на нечто совершенно иное. Шерлок так старался сказать то, что, как ему казалось, хотел услышать Джон, но всё его тело, движения и суетливые жесты выдавали серьёзное вмешательство чувств.

Казалось, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Именно поэтому Джону пришлось сдерживаться в ожидании, пока Шерлок выразит всё это словами, ведь если они оба хотели одного, тогда это решение могло бесповоротно изменить их жизни. С самого начала их дружба характеризовалась полной самоотдачей, и Джон надеялся, что и тут ничего не изменится. Он не требовал слишком многого и терпеливо ждал, а потом едва слышный ответ Шерлока разрушил остатки сомнений.

Шерлок хотел всё. Не только узел или связь, но всё, что Джон мог предложить. В какой-то ослепляющий, заполненный инстинктами миг, он чуть не наклонил голову Шерлока вперёд, намереваясь погрузить зубы в чистую плоть на затылке. Сдержаться помог лишь слабый шепоток логики. Разочарование Шерлока казалось таким же острым, как его собственное, и теперь они существовали в мире самоотрицания — извращённая, изощрённая пытка.

Было сложно определиться, стало ли вмешательство расследования благом или проклятьем. Это отвлекло их от бесконечного ожидания возвращения к норме собственной биологии, но в то же время привело к тому, что Джон множество часов во тьме наблюдал за Шерлоком, который был таким живым, гениальным собой. Шерлок поглощал доказательства, высматривая новые подробности и размышляя вслух, расхаживая по дому, своим глубоким голосом придавая форму хаосу загадки. Это был человек, которого Джон желал. Не какая-то покорная, подчиняющаяся приказам кукла, а Шерлок — небезупречный, ошеломляющий, независимый. Такой живой, что дыхание перехватывало.

Ничего не поменялось, и в то же время изменилось всё. Размышления Шерлока были не настолько сосредоточенными, словно часть его внимания постоянно оставалась с Джоном. Короткие, ласковые касания подчёркивали каждое взаимодействие — скольжение пальцев, намёк на улыбку. Шерлок смотрел на Джона, и теперь блеск в его взгляде адресовался не только Работе.

От этого сдерживаться становилось болезненно сложно. Джон, конечно, справился с собой, подстроился под тихую, смиренную симпатию Шерлока, не нажимая на прочерченную в песке границу. Дело было на первом месте, и Джон на этот счёт даже не сомневался. Ожидать каких-то изменений было бы глупо, и он держался, пока утомление всё же не взяло своё.

Трудно было сказать наверняка, в котором часу Шерлок сказал ему идти в кровать. Смутно припоминались упрямые настояния насчёт дивана, и Джон потёр глаза, осознавая, что теплом окутывало его вовсе не покрывало, а пальто. Тяжёлое, уютное, наполненное ароматами шерсти, Шерлока и Лондона — смесь, которую Джон с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью.

А потом он вдруг осознал перемену и сделал ещё один вдох, озадаченно прислушиваясь к разнице. Вчера ароматы дома были какими-то двумерными, ограниченными совершенно очевидными запахами полироли и приготовленной еды. А теперь запах сверкал словно калейдоскоп, обоняние благодаря сниженной дозе ингибитора вернулось в полную мощь.

Слышались десятки различных ноток, но именно запах Шерлока выступил на передний план — тот самый предштормовой аромат, который в сознании неотрывно ассоциировался с его обычным несвязанным состоянием. Это, конечно, не был одуряющий запах похоти, проявившийся во время пиресуса, но реакция Джона всё равно оказалась сильной. Жар вспыхнул в теле от мысков до макушки, рот наполнился слюной, так что пришлось сглотнуть.

За предыдущий день он пару раз замечал обострение ощущений, но запах кожи Шерлока не выбивался за рамки солоноватого, мускусного, человеческого. А теперь сложный букет грозил затопить сознание, и ресницы Джона дрогнули, пока он разбирался с захлестнувшей его вместе с запахами волной эмоций.

Влечение было словно реакция собаки Павлова, вызванное скорее близостью Шерлока, чем какими-то отдельными феромонами. Шерлок был рядом, и это возбуждало — простенькое уравнение, как ни крути. Но было в этом и нечто большее. Запах обострил разум, сузил широкий луч внимания до самых острых потребностей. Джон был расслаблен, но в ясном сознании, и после нескольких часов на мягком диване впервые за много недель чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Тихо поднявшись на ноги, он сложил пальто и оставил его на спинке дивана, а потом пошёл в кухню. Вчерашняя одежда липла к телу — заскорузлая, неприятная, но желание принять душ никак не могло выйти на вершину списка приоритетов, когда под кожей так и гудела потребность увидеть Шерлока.

Замерев на пороге, Джон уставился на представшую перед глазами картину. У кухонного острова Шерлок примостился на краю барного стула, словно готовое сорваться с места настороженное животное. Длинные пальцы правой руки обхватывали ручку, направляя кончик стержня, чтобы набросать нечто похожее на химические формулы. Он распечатал большую часть присланных Лестрейдом материалов, начиная с отчётов патологоанатомов и заканчивая фотографиями с места преступления — всё это лежало вокруг него в каком-то ужасном подобии подношений в храме.

Шерлок был в своей стихии, и отвести от него взгляд оказалось почти невозможно. Единственным отличием между этим местом и Бейкер-стрит была одежда. В обычной обстановке на Шерлоке были халат и удобная пижама или узко обтягивающий тело костюм. А теперь на небрежно выпущенной рубашке всё ещё виднелись складки от жадных ладоней Джона, а расстёгнутый воротник смялся вокруг горла. Шерлок плотно закатал один рукав, чтобы не мешался, но второй свободно съехал на предплечье. К тому же он по каким-то непонятным причинам снял носки, и теперь голые пальцы ног шевелились в прохладном воздухе.

Шагнув в кухню, Джон заметил мимолётную задержку в движениях ручки — намёк на паузу, после которой Шерлок продолжил писать, теперь быстрее, словно ему отчаянно хотелось доделать занимавшую его мысли задачу до неизбежного вмешательства. Спустя пару секунд он отложил ручку, встряхнул правую руку и поднял голову.

— Есть прогресс? — спросил Джон и тяжело сглотнул, когда Шерлок одним бесконечно длинным движением потянулся всем телом. Так и хотелось прикоснуться.

— Если можно это так назвать, — ответил Шерлок и поморщился, услышав щелчок позвоночника, а потом потёр ладонью глаза. — Хотя продвижение ничтожное и далось мне нелегко.

Джон скривился и скользнул взглядом по папкам с делами последних жертв. Трое в общей сложности, хотя Шерлок предположил, что были ещё неопознанные бездомные, чьи тела оказались в общественных моргах, или в реке, или ещё в каком-то забытом богом тёмном закоулке Лондона.

— Что ты обнаружил?

Шерлок поманил его пальцем и махнул на разложенные на столе бумаги. Все погибшие были альфами, молодыми профессионалами с наркотической зависимостью, и идеально вписывались в шаблон. Убористый почерк Шерлока пересекал ровные печатные строки, вычленяя из общей ткани смерти отдельные составляющие, и Джон всмотрелся в информацию. Ночью он помогал организовывать и обрабатывать предоставленные Скотланд-Ярдом новые данные, но всё время его сна Шерлок усердно работал.

— Эти люди умерли между четырьмя и шестью часами после приёма наркотика с примесью. — Осознание смягчило голос Джона, когда он заметил эту важную деталь, жирно обведённую красными чернилами. — Кто бы этим ни занимался, этот человек явно приближается к желанной цели.

— А ещё становится осторожнее, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Подозреваю, ему стало известно о полицейском расследовании, так что пришлось ограничить большую часть экспериментов бездомными. Будь мы в Лондоне, я бы связался с Элси. Уверен, ей было бы что рассказать на эту тему. Скотланд-Ярд может ничего не замечать, но вот она едва ли упустит, что нечто подобное происходит с городскими бродягами.

— А как насчёт вещества? — Джон показал на графики, бросив взгляд на окружавшие их спектрограммы, и прислонился к плечу Шерлока. — Ты разобрался, что это?

Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы, превращая пену кудрей во взбаламученный нимб, а потом покачал головой и неопределённо повёл плечом.

— Я могу лишь выдвинуть обоснованное предположение в отношении возможных компонентов, тут всё по-прежнему. Жду результатов анализов на гормоны последних жертв. У Лестрейда не было их в электронном виде, так что он отправил всё через Майкрофта.

— А Молли не могла дать общую выжимку?

— По всей видимости, она на несколько дней уехала навестить родственников, а я не уверен, что Лестрейд не упустит важных деталей. — Шерлок, воплощённое раздражение, закатил глаза. — Но даже если узнаем, как они умерли, едва ли это хоть сколько-то приблизит нас к выяснению личности убийцы, а именно это сейчас первостепенный вопрос.

Он постучал ручкой по столешнице — сплошная беспокойная энергия и огорчение. Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Шерлока, и Джон сочувственно хмыкнул, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы провести ладонью по острым выступающим лопаткам.

Шерлок тут же замер, ручка свободно повисла в пальцах. Он склонил голову набок и искоса взглянул на Джона. Тот даже встревожился, не пересёк ли какую-то невидимую границу, но вид у Шерлока был скорее задумчивый, чем раздражённый. Едва заметно, но отчётливо подрагивали ноздри, и Джон замер, размышляя, что же учуял Шерлок.

— Концентрация ингибитора стабилизировалась на низком уровне, — пробормотал тот и развернулся на месте лицом к Джону.

— Как ты понял?

— Обычно ты по утрам первым делом идёшь к чайнику. Ты более чем способен одновременно спрашивать о жертвах и заваривать себе чай. Но вместо этого последние шесть минут болтаешься в моём личном пространстве, а частота и интенсивность твоего дыхания повысились. — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Дыхание через рот могло бы дать основание предположить, что тебе нужно больше кислорода, но ты дышишь через нос. Твоё обоняние вернулось, и ты различаешь большую часть запахов.

Он дёрнул плечом и отвёл взгляд, словно признавая слабость.

— Ну и ещё химические нотки запаха твоей кожи сегодня гораздо слабее, чем вчера. Я заметил это сразу же, как только ты вошёл.

Джон скривился и подозрительно понюхал собственный рукав, но всё без толку. Его обоняние было в лучшем случае сильным, но с Шерлоковым не шло ни в какое сравнение.

— Если ты можешь учуять меня с двенадцати футов, наверное, это значит, что мне срочно нужно в душ.

— Это ничуть не снизит интенсивность, только добавит к смеси запах мыла. — Шерлок подался вперёд, смял в руке свитер Джона и осторожно потянул. Тот с готовностью подчинился, да и расстояние и без этого было небольшое. Джон стоял совсем рядом с Шерлоком, а теперь оставалось лишь преодолеть последние несколько дюймов, чтобы кончик носа Шерлока уткнулся ему во впадину под подбородком.

По коже пробежала восхитительная дрожь, и Джон подставил шею Шерлоку, который ничего не делал: не было ни лёгкого движения губ, ни угрожающей остроты зубов. Шерлок просто дышал Джоном, словно ему для поддержки больше ничего и не нужно было.

Это было приятное ощущение. Возбуждение казалось не неудержимой силой, а фоновым гулом, ощущением, которым можно было наслаждаться как таковым, и Джон скользнул руками за спину Шерлока, расслабился, прижавшись щекой к макушке и позволив его запаху наполнить лёгкие.

Аромат любовника всегда играл немалую роль во влечении. Видимо, это было свойственно всем альфам: запах значил для них больше, чем для бет, но с Джоном никогда не было вот так. Отчасти такая реакция обуславливалось тем, что Шерлок был омегой, естественно подходящим партнёром, но едва ли всё заключалось только в этом. Джон сомневался, что кто-то ещё смог бы вызвать в нём подобные чувства: не только удовлетворение, но ещё и ощущение силы и покоя, словно в мире для него не было места лучше.

И так себя чувствовал явно не он один. Шерлок тяжело прижался к нему и при каждом вдохе издавал тихие, на грани слышимости удовлетворённые вздохи. Для них обоих это была лишь краткая передышка, мгновение радости от присутствия друг друга, но потом урчание в желудке Джона напомнило о том, что у его тела были и другие потребности, кроме прикосновений Шерлока — как невинных, так и не очень.

— Завтрак? — спросил он.

Шерлок наморщил нос.

В обычной ситуации Джон бы даже не пытался заставлять Шерлока есть в разгар расследования, насколько бы ни застопорилось продвижение, но теперь не мог не размышлять, вдруг в свете подступавшего пиресуса удовлетворение голода становилось необходимостью. Все его знания на этот счёт проистекали из учебников и медицинских статей, и даже в клинических формулировках сам процесс казался крайне выматывающим. Возможно, Шерлоку стоило подкопить энергии, пока была возможность?

— Разве что тост, — наконец выдавил Шерлок с таким видом, будто даже такая уступка стала для него величайшей жертвой. — Без добавок.

— А как насчёт чая?

Увидев, как Шерлок покачал головой, Джон нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Грань между заботой о Шерлоке, когда тот слишком отвлекался, чтобы заниматься этим самостоятельно, и намеренным оспариванием его решений была очень тонкой. Кроме того, Шерлок куда лучше реагировал на искушение, и с этими мыслями Джон принялся готовить себе завтрак, не отходя далеко, на случай если тот всё же решит себе что-нибудь умыкнуть.

Когда Джон обернулся после того, как заварил чай и поджарил тост, Шерлок сидел с яблоком в руке и отстранённо жевал, с головой погрузившись в бумаги. Джон прекрасно знал, что лезть в это не стоит, поэтому просто устроился сбоку, поставил возле локтя Шерлока тарелку с тостом и принялся за свои хлопья. Он ел молча, а мысли беспорядочно витали в голове.

Не сам пиресус был для него полнейшей загадкой, и не связь. В конце концов, Джон был терапевтом, а это подразумевало некие базовые знания, пусть и никогда не получавшие применения. Он понимал теорию собственной биологии — знал про узлы и их функционирование, чтобы при необходимости вылечить возможные биологические проблемы связанных с ними тканей, — но от самой мысли об использовании этих механизмов на практике на спине выступал нервный пот. 

Джон привык жить такой жизнью, где его узел в сексе никакой роли не играл. А теперь всё это стремительно менялось, принося осознание, что у него на вооружении были лишь картинки из учебников и кое-какие обрывки информации, полученные на уроках полового воспитания в подростковом возрасте. Тогда учитель упомянул про омег только ради полноты картины, а в подробности вдаваться и не подумал.

А теперь Шерлок не просто приглашал разделить с ним время пиресуса, но также просил о связи, и дыры в познаниях Джона внезапно стали казаться слишком большими, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно. Он уже больше половины своей жизни не считал себя хоть в каком-то смысле девственником, но сейчас чувствовал себя именно так — в равной степени возбуждённым и перепуганным до дрожи в коленях.

Джон отстранённо осознал, что таращился на опустевшую простую белую тарелку так, словно в ней скрывались ответы на все его вопросы. Шерлок рядом с ним сидел неподвижно, но ощутимо буравил его взглядом — вероятно, пытался вычислить, что вызвало такое отвлечение. Интересно, он понимал, о чём думал Джон? Мог проследить неизбежный ход беспокойства, или ему и самому осознание всего этого было недоступно?

— Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя есть ровно такое же право передумать, как и у меня? — спросил Шерлок лишь чуть громче, чем шёпотом. — Если не хочешь…

Джон помотал головой, не давая Шерлоку завершить предложение. Не хотелось слышать ни полускрытую боль в голосе Шерлока, ни нотки ужаса, вплетавшиеся в его слова.

— Я знаю, но проблема не в этом. Уж не в ближайшее время точно.

Джон отложил ложку и повернулся на стуле. Сложил руки на коленях и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова для объяснения.

Не единожды ему почти удалось заговорить, но голос отказывался звучать, пока Джон не отбросил все наносные мелкие тревоги и не перешёл к главной проблеме.

— Я беспокоюсь, что могу облажаться, поскольку понятия не имею, что нужно делать. — Щёки горячо вспыхнули, и Джон сложил руки на груди, буравя взглядом выложенный плиткой пол. — Что, если я тебе наврежу? Что, если я понимаю что-то не так?

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, увидел, как тот на мгновение почти с тоской покосился на кипу бумаг перед собой, словно предпочёл бы расколоть собственный разум о скалы запутанного дела, чем разговаривать о сексе. Однако в итоге Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и выражение на его лице не было ни задумчивым, ни равнодушным. Напротив, он словно бы считал, что небезразличие Джона в этом вопросе было для него чужеродным и сбивало с толку, выходило далеко за рамки его жизненного опыта. Чёрт. Возможно, именно так всё и было.

Шерлок кашлянул и поёрзал на стуле.

— Исходя из событий предыдущей ночи, не думаю, что тебе нужно о чём-то беспокоиться, — удалось выдавить ему, и на скулах проступил бледный румянец. — Если сделаешь мне больно, то точно не специально, а если что-то пойдёт не так, то научишься на собственных ошибках. — Шерлок чуть скривился. — Подозреваю, что у тебя будет полно возможностей попрактиковаться, когда у меня начнётся пиресус, хотя я и понятия не имею, в какой момент это случится.

— Спустя семьдесят два часа после приёма лекарства. — Джон поморщился. — Хотя это только приблизительные предположения.

— Я в курсе. — Шерлок накрыл ладонью затылок и зажмурился. На его лице появилось выражение полного раздрая, смешанное с отвращением, вызванным непредсказуемостью его собственного транспорта. — Вчера я был уверен, что у нас хватит времени на то, чтобы съездить к Каннингемам и вернуться. Сегодня я даже на порог выйти не осмелюсь.

Это привлекло внимание Джона, и он, выпрямившись, спрыгнул со стула. Пальцы прижались к запястью Шерлока, чей пульс ускорился под прикосновением. Шерлок замер на месте и словно завороженный уставился на руки Джона, а когда наконец смог оторваться взгляд, в выражении его лица отчётливо виднелась тяжёлая тоска.

— Мне нужно… — Он судорожно махнул на усеивавшие стол бумаги, его руки дрожали как у дирижёра перед непослушным оркестром. — Дело…

Шерлоку не было свойственно прерываться на полуфразе, и Джон с кивком отошёл назад. Он понимал, что Шерлок просил дать ему пространство, пусть даже и не озвучивал эту потребность. То, что у него ещё не начался пиресус, ещё не значило, что угроза была отдалённой. Джон уже различал первые мимолётные проявления меняющегося состояния Шерлока: учащённый пульс, не желающий сходить с бледной кожи румянец.

Возможно, если бы не знал о том, что наступает, Джон бы просто списал всё это на обычные проявления влечения, подумал бы, что так на Шерлока повлияла его близость. Однако в такой ситуации Шерлок не утратил бы контроль над свой способностью сосредоточиться. Но теперь он смотрел так, словно пока они находились в одном помещении, у него не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как восхищаться Джоном.

— Пойду-ка я в душ, — прохрипел Джон и откашлялся. — Если только тебе не нужна моя помощь?

Он ткнул большим пальцем за плечо, а Шерлок покачал головой, до побелевших костяшек сжимая ручку. Но несмотря на обещание уйти, Джон чувствовал себя так, словно ноги налились свинцом, а тело не проявляло ни намёка на желание сдвинуться с места. Ему пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы отвернуться и ровным твёрдым шагом пойти в сторону лестницы.

И только захлопнув за собой дверь ванной и повернув замок, Джон рвано выдохнул. В голове бурлили подсчёты, сколько времени им осталось до того, как вернётся пиресус. Шерлок пока не испускал чётко определяемые феромоны, но их естественное фоновое влечение достигло нового уровня напряжения, которое Джон воспринял как предупреждение о том, что надвигается.

Конечно, он и прежде испытывал нечто подобное, и чаще, чем мог бы сосчитать. Сколько раз они стояли в коридоре на Бейкер-стрит, ощущая, как в венах всё ещё бушует адреналин, смеясь, пока загнанное дыхание постепенно становилось тихим и глубоким? Это было то же самое долгое, медленное притяжение его тела к Шерлоку — губительное искушение, стократно усиленное различными гормональными всплесками.

Член начал твердеть. Джон скрипнул зубами, сдирая с себя одежду, повернул краны и шагнул под струи воды. Если бы Шерлок не работал, Джон предложил бы вернуться в постель и подчиниться нарастающей волне сексуального желания, но такая роскошь была им недоступна. Напротив, Шерлок будет сражаться за каждую урванную секунду чёткости мыслей. Джон же мог лишь приготовиться к моменту, когда насыщенное желание превратится в неудержимую потребность.

Он тщательно мылся, втирая шампунь в волосы и не обращая внимания на болезненное напряжение эрекции. Смыв мыльную пену, Джон выключил воду и вышел из душа, а потом обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и сосредоточился на чистке зубов и бритье. Задерживаться в ванной не было никакого желания, только не в это утро, когда под кожей поселилось зудящее желание вернуться к Шерлоку.

Не обращая внимания на грязную одежду, он прошёл в спальню, сосредоточив все мысли на насущных потребностях, которые неизбежно скоро их настигнут. Понадобятся свежие простыни, запас еды и питья, чтобы не приходилось спускаться на кухню. Даже не имея понятия, на какое время они с Шерлоком выпадут из жизни, Джон знал, что нужно приготовиться.

Одевшись, он принялся за дело — в голове постепенно формировался смутный план действий. Джон нашёл платяной шкаф и поменял постельное бельё, после чего сложил запасное в пределах досягаемости. Пару часов проспать на влажном ещё можно, но пиресусы иногда длятся несколько дней, а это было уже за гранью приемлемого. Кроме того, казалось важным, чтобы у Шерлока была чистая удобная постель. А уж хотя бы это Джон мог ему обеспечить.

ODX тоже прибавлял ситуации неопределённости. Как он повлияет на процесс? Сделает дольше, короче, интенсивнее? Перебирая эти мысли, Джон спустился на первый этаж и отправился в замеченную раньше кладовую.

Там обнаружилось множество упаковок нескоропортящейся еды — такой, которой не требовалось хранение в холодильнике. Там же нашлась бутилированная вода, и Джон, захватив столько, на сколько хватило рук, потащил добытое в спальню, а уже там уместил всё под кроватью — при необходимости достаточно было бы только руку опустить.

Прикусив губу, он пробежался по мысленному списку, а потом принёс ещё несколько рулонов туалетной бумаги и полотенца. Секс и так-то штука довольно неопрятная, а Джон сильно сомневался, что ему захочется покинуть постель ради мытья, разве что Шерлок отправится вместе с ним.

Джон провёл ладонью по лицу и сухо рассмеялся над собственным поведением. Может, ему в голову и не пришло обставить комнату свечами и разбросать по кровати лепестки роз, но обстановку он явно подготавливал.

Джон хотел, чтобы Шерлок чувствовал безопасность и заботу, хотел отчертить его прошлый опыт и построить вместе с ним нечто новое. А больше всего хотел быть тем, кто поможет прогнать тени затаённого ужаса из взгляда Шерлока, проскальзывающие при каждом упоминании того, что тот считал предательством собственного тела. Шерлок дал ему такой шанс. И Джону оставалось лишь постараться этот шанс не испортить.

Оглядевшись напоследок, он кивнул. Несомненно, потом на ум придут ещё какие-то необходимые вещи, но пока что комната казалась хорошо обеспеченной — максимально возможное подобие убежища.

Раздался необычный звук, и Джон, нахмурившись, склонил голову набок. В глубоком голосе Шерлока слышались рычащие интонации с примесью напряжения и раздражения. Джон последовал на шум и, спустившись по лестнице, замер на последней ступени. Шерлок расхаживал по гостиной, оскалившись и прижав телефон к уху.

— Да наплевать мне, насколько это конфиденциально! Просто… О, да бога ради!

Он с яростью уставился на экран телефона, словно тот нанёс ему личное оскорбление. Костяшки пальцев побелели — Шерлок явно подумывал, не швырнуть ли устройство в стену.

— Что-то не так?

Джон сочувственно улыбнулся, когда Шерлок запустил руки в волосы, с силой проводя ногтями по коже, а потом возмущённо ткнул пальцем в сторону входной двери.

— Доставили результаты от Молли, но убогие приспешники Майкрофта не могут принести их к дому и сунуть в щель для почты. Что-то там насчёт проблем с конфиденциальностью и ответственностью. — Его губы скривились, и Шерлок отклонился назад, скрестив руки на груди. — А я не желаю никому открывать эту дверь.

В словах Шерлока слышалась слабейшая дрожь — резкая, оборонительная, едва ли понятная Джону. Но не то чтобы он не разделял это чувство. Все люди Майкрофта были бетами, но стены этого дома ощущались чем-то вроде границ принадлежащей Джону территории, и сама мысль о том, что кто-то к ним приблизится, отдавалась зудом под кожей. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то настолько близко подошёл к Шерлоку — даже думать об этом не мог. Джон сжал кулаки, осознавая, что это было проявлением инстинктов, а потом принялся думать, как разрешить ситуацию.

— Давай я заберу. — Джон пожал плечами, отгоняя раздражение из-за необходимости оставить Шерлока тут одного, пусть даже на какие-то полчаса. Однако лучше уж немного самому потерпеть неудобства, чем видеть Шерлока вот таким. Напряжённым до дрожи, сгибающимся под весом чего-то слишком напоминающего отчаяние. — Это не займёт много времени.

Ему думалось, что Шерлок тут же ухватится за такую возможность и чуть ли не лично вытолкает его за дверь. Но нет, Шерлок застыл, его горло дёргалось, словно он пытался проглотить нечто невыразимое. Руки безвольно повисли, и Джон тут же сошёл с последней ступени.

— Шерлок?

— Я… Хорошо. Спасибо. — Он посмотрел на Джона, и в выражении его лица сквозила какая-то беспомощность. — Возьми с собой телефон, на всякий случай.

Джон облизнул губы и, не сводя взгляда с Шерлока, начал говорить:

— Ты же знаешь, документы за несколько дней никуда не денутся. Это может подождать, если тебе это нужно.

Он не наседал, не говорил Шерлоку, что пиресус очевидно подступает на всех парах, зато предоставил оправдание, будь в этом необходимость. Шерлок был вынужден критически осмыслить ситуацию и плотно поджал полные губы, так что плоть побелела до цвета кости, а затем помотал головой.

— Я не… Я… — Шерлок прижал пальцы к вискам, дёрнул прядь волос, а потом снова посмотрел на Джона невероятно острым, почти болезненным взглядом. — Я всё ещё могу думать. Нужно успеть как можно больше. Понимаешь?

Его голос звенел отчаянием, словно Джону обязательно нужно было понять.

— Хорошо. — Джон улыбнулся, увидев, как Шерлок облегчённо обмяк, словно искренне полагал, будто его сейчас скрутят силой и заставят прекратить. Придав твёрдости голосу, Джон в очередной раз постарался донести очень простую мысль: — Тебе решать, Шерлок. Во всём. Я заберу лабораторные отчёты и вернусь как можно скорее, хорошо?

Он не упомянул о своих подозрениях, что тогда уже может быть слишком поздно. Шерлок напоминал человека, глядящего в бездну, при этом понимая, что в неё придётся шагнуть, но старающегося как можно сильнее отсрочить неизбежное. Отчасти это могло обуславливаться упрямством и искренним желанием собрать наконец мозаику расследования, но Джон готов был поставить месячную зарплату, что тут было что-то ещё. Это был способ Шерлока продемонстрировать, что его определяло нечто большее, чем собственный гендер и власть такового над его биологией.

Прожив всю жизнь в окружении людей, которые обращались с ним как с имуществом, Шерлок ценил каждую толику контроля, даже когда она утекала сквозь пальцы. Джон не собирался у него это отнимать, никогда и ни за что, и поэтому быстро подхватил куртку и ключи, а потом направился к входной двери.

— Когда вернусь, открою сам, — крикнул он через плечо, стараясь побороть желание вернуться к Шерлоку и намертво приклеиться к нему. — И бога ради, никому не отвечай.

— Естественно.

Выходя за порог, Джон спиной чувствовал взгляд Шерлока. Он закрыл за собой дверь, оставив под замком дом и его обитателя, а потом попытался убедить собственные ноги двигаться. Поставить вперёд одну, потому другую — больше ничего и не требовалось, но, как и тогда в кухне, задача казалась невыполнимой. Все инстинкты Джона кричали разворачиваться и возвращаться в дом, и он, скрипнув зубами, заставил себя пуститься в быстрый марш.

Господи, если всё уже было так плохо, насколько же хуже станет потом? На этой мысли Джон с силой выдохнул и сунул руки в карманы куртки, сжал в пальцах телефон, чтобы почувствовать, если тот завибрирует. Теперь, на улице, нос заполнил свежий прохладный воздух, и Джон осознал, насколько густой была атмосфера внутри дома. Омеги производили несколько различных феромонов, большая часть которых проявлялась только при приближении пиресуса — ещё одно предупреждение для любого человека с образованием о том, что цикл Шерлока восстановился и стремительно приближался к кульминации.

Джон ускорил шаг, чуть не трусцой спеша по длинной подъездной дорожке к внутреннему периметру. От дома было далековато, добрых три четверти мили, и к тому моменту, когда он добрался до места, у него не получалось отделаться от беспокойства и раздражения из-за того, что пришлось оставить Шерлока одного. Возможно, пешки Майкрофта предвидели его поведение, или сам Майкрофт приказал им соблюдать осторожность. Так или иначе, Тони уже ждал у ворот и без дальнейших церемоний протянул ему зажатую в руке папку.

— Простите, доктор Уотсон. — Голос его звучал довольно-таки искренне. — Мы не хотели рисковать нарушением конфиденциальности и прекрасно понимали, что к дому приближаться не стоит, учитывая все обстоятельства. — Он протянул ещё пару листов бумаги, плотно сложенных и ещё тёплых после принтера. — Мистер Майкрофт Холмс так же хотел, чтобы вы получили вот это. Он подумал, что это поможет вам немного успокоиться.

Джон неуклюже развернул верхний лист, увидел своё имя и печатные строки: анализ на ЗППП — всё чисто. На второй бумаге наверняка будет указано имя Шерлока, и быстрый виноватый взгляд позволил увидеть тот же список не выявленных инфекций.

— Когда...

Он покачал головой, а потом посмотрел на Тони, пытаясь решить, нужно испытывать благодарность за информацию или ужас от подобного вторжения в его личную жизнь.

— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс смог заказать исследование на основании образцов крови, взятых у вас ещё в Лондоне. Мистер Шерлок Холмс предоставил небольшой образец сразу по прибытии сюда, чтобы мы могли среагировать на любое возможное обстоятельство в случае медицинской необходимости. — Должно быть, он увидел на лице Джона некоторое сомнение. — У нас есть первоклассное медицинское оборудование, доктор Уотсон. Пары капель крови более чем достаточно, но если вы сомневаетесь в результатах…

Тони потянулся за дверь пристройки охраны сбоку от ворот и достал нечто сильно напоминающее аптечку.

— Кое-какие… ну, припасы.

Ему в его тёмном костюме было невероятно неуютно, плечи напряглись. Джон заглянул в аптечку, и его мозг застопорился на осознании того, что было внутри: презервативы, предназначенные для альфы в гоне.

Не зная, кому теперь было более неловко, ему или Тони, Джон стрельнул тяжёлым взглядом.

— Это вам Майкрофт передал?

Стоило только словам сорваться с губ, как Джон тут же покачал головой. Будь его руки свободны, он бы их вскинул, чтобы оборвать ответ. Ему не хотелось знать. Но Тони уже начал говорить, глядя прямо перед собой поверх плеча Джона, словно был солдатом, отвечающим перед вышестоящим офицером.

— Нет, сэр. Мисс Антея. Полагаю, она действовала по собственной инициативе. — Тони мельком встретился взглядом с Джоном, и на мгновение между ними воцарилось товарищеское смущённое веселье. — Я могу ещё чем-то помочь, доктор Уотсон?

— Нет, это… Думаю, вы уже сделали достаточно. — Джон кашлянул и сунул документы подмышку, а результаты анализов и аптечку надёжно положил в карман. — Спасибо.

Отрывисто кивнув, Тони вошёл обратно в пристройку и закрыл за собой дверь. А Джон остался один и провёл свободной рукой по лицу. Вот правда, он должен был понимать, что Майкрофт ничего не оставит на волю случая. Холмс следил за всем миром через мириады камер видеонаблюдения и очень редко сдерживался от того, чтобы сунуть нос в личную жизнь других людей. С чего бы ему задумываться о том, этично ли проводить анализы крови без разрешения?

— Господи.

Джон тряхнул головой и развернулся, радуясь, что никто не предложил подбросить его обратно к дому. Едва ли у него получилось бы вынести неловкое молчание, сидя рядом с Тони и понимая, что тот с лёгкостью мог предположить, чем они с Шерлоком будут заниматься. Конечно, люди с самого начала думали, что они трахаются, но теперь всё было иначе. Это лишь подчеркнуло то обстоятельство, что природа Шерлока выставила секс на передний план — не просто как вероятность, но как нечто определённое, интимное и неизбежно связанное с потребностями его гендера.

Джон прогнал эту мысль прочь, смущение угасало с каждым шагом. Он больше не мог тратить время на беспокойство о каких-то незнакомцах. Пусть себе думают, что хотят, да и не наплевать ли, даже если они точно знали, чем они с Шерлоком будут заниматься? Нечего тут стыдиться.

К тому времени, как Джон дошёл до двери, его пальцы заледенели, и он чуть не уронил папку в грязь. Страницы упорно пытались вывалиться, и Джон раздражённо поправил их, сунул руку в карман, вытащил ключ и вставил в замок, а потом толкнул плечом дверь.

Запах тут же нахлынул на него, дверь резко повернулась на петлях и с грохотом захлопнулась, когда он бездумно оперся на неё. Джон покачнулся, одной рукой всё ещё упираясь в деревянную поверхность, перед глазами мелькали искры, на лбу проступил пот. Рот приоткрылся, Джон слышал каждый сип собственного загнанного дыхания, пока пытался собраться с разметавшимися мыслями.

Точно так же было тогда на Бейкер-стрит: воздух был насыщен запахом течки Шерлока. Вот только в тот раз Джон спал, бог знает как долго купаясь в густом аромате и реагируя на инстинктах. А теперь он бодрствовал и всё осознавал, мог в живом режиме почувствовать, как тело приходило в готовность, вместо того чтобы проснуться с узлом и отчаянным животным желанием подмять Шерлока под себя.

Джон неуклюже поднял руку и пригляделся к часам на запястье. Нервы звенели, колени подкашивались, а зрение плыло по краям, но ему удалось вычислить, что его не было всего полчаса. Меньше тридцати минут, а всё уже заметно поменялось, словно ODX всё ускорил. Почему-то Джон сомневался, что погружение Шерлока в пиресус будет медлительным и постепенным переходом, если можно было судить по текущему темпу развития событий.

Он бросил отчёты о вскрытии на столик возле двери и решительно прошагал по коридору. От каждого вдоха кровь гудела, по коже головы и вниз по рукам сбегали мурашки. Глаза ощущались как-то странно, веки опускались, а зрение отбрасывало за ненадобностью каждый силуэт, не являвшийся Шерлоком.

— Ты чего так долго?

Джон резко повернул голову и уставился влево, где Шерлок стоял в проходе гостиной. Его голос гудел в ушах — хриплый, напряжённый, — и кожа Джона пульсировала в ответ тяжёлым, первородным биением ощущения присутствия.

Он дёрнулся, жёсткие оковы выдержки пошатнулись под взрывом инстинктивного стремления сорваться с места и схватить Шерлока. Джон всё думал о том, как увидел собственное отражение на Бейкер-стрит и какой у него тогда был вид. Не любящий и возбуждённый, а хищный и исполненный животной похоти.

Он не хотел быть таким человеком.

— Я… — Голос сорвался, и Джон сглотнул, плотно зажмурившись, а потом кашлянул. — Не думал, что всё начнётся так быстро.

Шаги: тихий шёпот кожи по полированным деревянным панелям. Каждый нагнетал предвкушение, и Джон крепко сжал кулаки, не осмеливаясь открыть глаза. Да ему и не нужно было видеть, чтобы понять, что Шерлок шёл прямо к нему. С каждым выверенным шагом становился насыщеннее аромат, клубящийся в синусах — слой за слоем, восхитительный, искушающий. Запах перерос из робкого намёка на секс и течку в нечто, заполняющее Джона до предела, нечто непреложное.

— Если ты передумал… — Голос Шерлока дрожал, он гулко сглотнул. — Если ты этого не хочешь, то тебе нужно уходить прямо сейчас.

Джон распахнул глаза и неверяще уставился на Шерлока, который остановился на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки, раскрасневшийся, дрожащий, пожирающий Джона потемневшими до цвета грифеля глазами. Полные губы приоткрылись, опухшие от постоянных укусов, а небрежно распахнутая рубашка теперь казалась не завораживающей, а непристойной. Хлопковый воротник сбился, обнажая выступы ключиц и грудь, и с каждым тяжёлым вдохом раздавался многообещающий шёпот ткани.

— Я никуда не уйду.

Звук, который издал Шерлок, отозвался в костях Джона — жадный вздох облегчения. А потом их губы столкнулись, раня, стремясь подчинить. Джона словно цунами накрыла, и он попытался удержаться на волне, а Шерлок прижал его к себе. Требовательно навалился, поднял его подбородок, всем телом выражая голод и властность.

Это было не то покорное, умоляющее существо, которое когда-то представлялось Джону. Это был Шерлок, который намеревался взять то, чего желал: Джона, целиком и полностью. Язык жадно, чувственно очертил губы Джона, а потом вторгся внутрь. От всепоглощающего чувства из горла вырвался стон. Прикосновения длинных пальцев ощущались везде, они забирались под одежду, находя каждую прореху, оглаживая кожу, словно всего этого было слишком мало. Бёдра прижались к налившемуся члену Джона, сужая мир до фрикций и жара.

Внезапно что-то неудобно впилось Джону в живот. Он заворчал и сморгнул дымку похоти, а Шерлок чуть отстранился и сразу же скользнул рукой в карман Джона, чтобы вынуть на свет аптечку. Один быстрый взгляд, и Шерлок открыл упаковку презервативов, не обращая внимания на упавшую на пол шуршащую плёнку обёртки.

— Нам это не понадобится, раз уж ты принял ингибиторы, чтобы исключить зачатие, — прошептал Шерлок, стремительным движения языка облизнув губы, а потом достал распечатки анализов. — Разве что этого тебе недостаточно?

— Как?.. — удалось выдавить Джону, но слова застряли в горле, когда Шерлок уткнулся лицом в его шею, чуть ли не с урчанием напрямую вдыхая запах. И правда, неважно, откуда Шерлок узнал про результаты. Он был телепатом, волшебником, грёбаным ясновидящим, наплевать. — Всё в порядке. Всё… О боже.

Джон замер на месте, когда ладонь Шерлока скользнула вниз по его телу, накрыла член через джинсы, а потом, дёрнув молнию, пробралась внутрь.

Джону ещё много чего хотелось сказать, но слова не давались, терялись в гремящей какофонии ощущений, от которых нервы горели огнём. Оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами, сдерживая резкие, отчаянные стоны, пока Шерлок сдирал с него одежду, а потом обхватил рукой наливающий узел у основания члена.

Под веками взорвались фейерверки, слова комом встали в горле, Джон хватался за рубашку Шерлока, пытаясь не кончить только от этого. Каждое чувство обострилось до максимума, разум и тело переполнились присутствием Шерлока и всё равно жаждали большего. Шерлок хотел его и не смог бы выразить это ещё более очевидно, даже если бы постарался. Это было по согласию, притом взаимному, и Джон наконец позволил хватке собственной выдержки ослабнуть.

Перехватив запястья Шерлока, Джон развернул их, меняя позиции. Теперь Шерлок оказался прижат к стене, а Джон вторгся в его личное пространство, потирая налившийся возбуждением член и рыча что-то пошлое и невразумительное. Если подумать, возможно, именно этого Шерлок и добивался — чтобы Джон отпустил себя, — потому что он словно плавился, колени подогнулись. Шерлок отбросил голову назад, подставляя шею, и наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век мутным, за исключением искры желания в глубине, взглядом.

Джон тут же провёл ладонями вниз по смятому, безнадёжно испорченному хлопку рубашки Шерлока, чтобы тут же обхватить его за бёдра и приподнять, закидывая длинные ноги себе за спину, скользя языком по горлу, пробуя на вкус. Это было как наркотик, как зависимость, как грёбаный нектар, и Шерлок вздрогнул, когда Джон оставил засос на светлой коже.

Отметки приносили удовлетворение, потом позвоночник прошило новой волной желания, стоило только подумать о том, чтобы погрузить зубы в плоть на затылке Шерлока, чтобы заключить связь более нерушимую, чем любая из возможных.

Его член так и остался свободным от джинсов и хлопкового белья, и Джон вскинул бёдра, проводя чувствительной головкой по влажной ткани, обтянувшей роскошную задницу Шерлока. Длинные пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, обхватили голову, и Джон почувствовал, как гибкое, сильное тело в его руках задрожало от обострённого желания.

— Джон!

Голос Шерлока сорвался на этом имени: отчаянная мольба, которую Джон, уткнувшийся ему в шею в стремлении стать ещё ближе, едва распознал. Этого всего было недостаточно, преграда одежды в таком состоянии казалась невыносимой, и Джон ахнул, когда Шерлок чуть опустился на его член, выбивая из головы любые связные мысли.

— Наверх. — Джон моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать плывущее зрение. — Я не… Не буду вгонять в тебя узел прямо у стены. — Он закрыл глаза, и при звуке разочарованного стона Шерлока его губы изогнулись в жестокой усмешке. — В следующий раз, — удалось выговорить ему, хотя мысли были слишком далеки от формирования внятных предложений. — Может, в следующий раз. Идём.

Шерлок расцепил ноги, но в горле Джона тут же забурлил недовольный рык. Он с силой впился пальцами в бёдра Шерлока, подался вперёд, намертво прижимая его спиной к стене. Голова кружилась: может, от нехватки кислорода, а может, от переизбытка кипящего в крови желания. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Шерлока.

— Прости. — Его губы касались кожи возле воротника Шерлока, а ноздри втянули очередной глубокий вдох удушающего запаха. — Прости.

— Это же ты хотел сменить место, — подметил Шерлок голосом, опустившимся на октаву ниже обычного.

Его пальцы непрерывно водили по затылку Джона, вниз по шее и по плечам, забирались под свитер и легонько царапали кожу. Даже в таком положении, прикованный к стене весом Джона, Шерлок умудрялся ёрзать. Крошечные доводящие до исступления движения бёдер, изгиб спины, подталкивающий всё тело как можно ближе к Джону.

— Проще сказать, чем сделать. — Джон пытался думать, несмотря на бушующий шторм незамутнённой похоти, но всё тщетно. Инстинкты пробивались на поверхность, сдержать их было невозможно, особенно когда Шерлок, казалось, наслаждался происходящим. Он не отталкивал Джона, не возражал, хотя его движения становились всё более беспорядочными, и Джон ткнулся ему в шею, зарычал в ответ на стон наслаждения.

— Отведи меня в кровать или повяжи прямо здесь, — рыкнул Шерлок, и вдоль линии роста волос блеснул пот. — Но определяйся скорее!

Не успел Джон и слова сказать, как Шерлок сорвался в движение, не желая больше быть пассивным получателем объятий Джона. Он не сопротивлялся, нет, просто выкрутился. Вот только что прижимался к Джону всем телом — тёплый, жаждущий, влажный, — а вот уже вскочил и рванул к лестнице с широкой усмешкой на лице. Джону оставалось только хватать руками воздух, не в силах сосредоточиться из-за переполнявшего тело желания.

— Ты меня хочешь? — спросил Шерлок, глядя на обнажённый член Джона, поднявшийся между ними, покрасневший. — Тогда поймай меня.

Он сорвался с места, взлетел по ступеням, когда Джон не успел и слова против выдавить. С первого взгляда это напоминало обычную любовную игру, но Джону хватило времени осознать, насколько вымеренными были движения Шерлока, прежде чем разум помутился, потерялся в кутерьме мыслей о том, куда пропал Шерлок, словно только это и имело значение.

Хотелось поймать Шерлока, а тот, прислонившись к стене у вершины лестницы, дрожал от хохота и загнанно смеялся, желая оказаться пойманным.

— Опасно, — прорычал Джон. Это слово единственное гудело в горле, пока он прыжками догонял Шерлока, а потом скользнул руками по стройному телу, впился пальцами в узкие бёдра.

— Эффективно, — выдохнул Шерлок, ухватившись за свитер и притягивая Джона к себе, целуя с таким увлечением, что колени подгибались. Это была мудрёная смесь тяжести и медлительности, мучительная при медленном танце на тонкой грани между желанием и потребностью. Тело Джона пульсировало, каждое нервное окончание переполнялось присутствием Шерлока. Он был рядом, совсем близко, но Джону было мало. Каждое касание кожи или скольжение языка лишь подводило к точке невозврата. Джон был словно пьяный, под кайфом, подсел на Шерлока Холмса, и тот был в не лучшем состоянии — дышал ему в кожу, будто пытался впитать целиком, каждое движение представляло собой странное противопоставление слепого отступления и хищнической потребности.

Джон даже не заметил, что они двигались, что Шерлок отступил назад, а он шёл вперёд — самый странный вальс в мире. И только когда за спиной захлопнулась дверь спальни, Джон осознал, что сделал Шерлок — завлёк его за собой обещанием награды, при этом не озвучивая предложение вслух.

Шерлок понимал характер Джона и обернул это им на пользу, ухватив простодушную сосредоточенность и применив её к делу. Это почти походило на манипуляцию — то, как он воспользовался одурманенным состоянием Джона, — но воспринимать происходящее именно так не получалось, потому что Шерлок смотрел на Джона, словно утопающий на спасительную гавань. Такой же открытый, уязвимый в своём желании, каким чувствовал себя Джон.

Они сошлись без лишних слов, руки Шерлока скользнули за спину Джона, который запустил пальцы ему в кудри, наслаждаясь каждым влажным пошлым звуком, наполнявшим поцелуи. Джон отстранялся и снова окунался в поцелуй — жадно, очертя голову.

Дрожащие руки накрывали пуговицы и грубо хватались за края, не один шов протестующе треснул под таким грубым обращением. Хотя им обоим было наплевать. Джон бы предпочёл разорвать свой свитер напополам, чем отстраниться и стянуть его через голову, но старая шерсть не поддавалась. Джон уделил верхней одежде минимум внимания, а потом снова скользнул ладонями под распахнутую рубашку Шерлока, чтобы стянуть её с плеч и вниз по рукам. Ладони задержались над местом, где ощущалось яростное биение сердца, а потом очертили мышцы плоского живота, чувствуя каждое подрагивание. Шерлок издал долгий низкий стон, и его запах стал ещё более насыщенным — возбуждение вышло на новый уровень.

Джон резко моргнул, наблюдая за лицом Шерлока и считывая реакции. С каждым мгновением всё менялось, развивалось, чувства всё прочились и начинали проявляться в нарастающих волнах биологии. Притворство и выдержка были отброшены, жалкие остатки выверенного изящества превратились в нечто текучее и чувственное: тело Шерлока двигалось в соответствии с прикосновениями Джона, а не по какому-то высокоинтеллектуальному разумению. Стоило что-то предложить, и Шерлок подыгрывал, позволяя Джону подтолкнуть себя к матрасу, плавясь в его ладонях, прижимаясь к нему грудью: кожа к коже, одно заполошно бьющееся сердце возле другого.

Невинности никогда не было места в грязных фантазиях, которые Джон проигрывал в своём воображении. Но теперь, оказавшись тут, он видел её, отделённую от целомудрия и взамен укоренившуюся в реакциях Шерлока — открытых, доверчивых. Даже сгорая от возбуждения, Джон с благоговением принимал то, что было ему отдано. Шерлок доверил ему себя не только в физическом смысле, но и во всех остальных. Это было однозначное подчинение, совершенно добровольное, и Джон пытался проглотить ком, вставший в горле от осознания происходящего: голод, страсть, уязвимость Шерлока — всё было выставлено на обозрение.

Склонив голову, Джон провёл ладонями по бокам Шерлока, скользнул языком по дрожащей плоти и прислушался к симфонии желания Шерлока: к сдавленным словам, к хрипу учащённого дыхания, к шёпоту покрывала под их движениями — беспокойными, неизменно требовавшими большего. Руки Шерлока были везде, скользили вдоль пояса, толкали слабую преграду джинсов Джона, словно он не мог больше и мгновение их выносить.

— Ой, погоди! — Джон поморщился. Ткань, всё ещё окружавшая основание его члена, тиранулась об узел, отчего перед глазами заискрило. — Дай я…

Он выбрался из неудобного плена одежды и пинком отбросил в сторону джинсы и бельё. Присел, чтобы один за другим снять носки, а потом чуть не задохнулся от потрясения. Шерлок двигался, шорох простыней оказался единственным предупреждением, прежде чем длинные пальцы обхватили узел Джона, а член объяла жаркая влажность.

В голове стало пусто — это было уже не собрание мыслей и воспоминаний, а вместилище ощущений, пропитанных гормонами. Язык Шерлока скользил по головке и вниз, и Джон забыл, как дышать. Бёдра дрожали, Шерлок с лёгким нажимом обвёл кончиком языка набухший узел и издал самый пошлый, грязный звук, какой Джону когда-либо доводилось слышать: стопроцентное одобрение.

Он потянулся, положил руки на плечи Шерлока и скользнул ладонями по спине настолько далеко, насколько получилось достать. Отстранённо заметил, как двигались мышцы, а открыв глаза, осознал, что другой, не занятой делом между ног Джона, рукой Шерлок скользнул в собственную расстёгнутую ширинку.

Пошитые на заказ брюки сбились вокруг бёдер Шерлока, но движения не напоминали попытку подрочить. Нет, он потянулся дальше, и Джон ахнул, когда разум затопило осознанием: Шерлок вставил в себя пальцы.

Терпеть это — беспокойные движения бёдер Шерлока, порочное скольжение его рта — было уже просто невозможно, и Джон аккуратно оттолкнул его, собрав недовольный стон глубоким поцелуем.

— Мне нужно… — Голос сорвался на тонкой ноте, и Джон тяжело сглотнул, стараясь направить все силы на формулирование слов, вместо того чтобы просто завалить Шерлока на кровать и взять уже предложенное. — Мне нужно вставить тебе. Можно?..

Ответный стон был наполнен чем-то очень напоминающим облегчение, руки хватались за плечи Джона, словно Шерлок никак не мог понять, как заполучить его там, где хотелось, или к чему прикоснуться первым делом. Он послушно выгнулся, когда Джон стянул с него брюки и бельё, влажные от возбуждения. Этот запах вызвал дополнительную волну желания, а Джон и без того был на пределе и поэтому начал двигаться бездумно, раздвинул ноги Шерлока и сел на колени между ними, притянул его к себе, чтобы член скользнул между ягодицами, вырывая у них обоих загнанное, на выдохе ругательство.

Это было ощущение тесного влажного жара, который был так близко, но которого всё ещё было недостаточно, и Джон ухватился за бёдра Шерлока, пытаясь контролировать жадные движения и хоть как-то отдышаться. Он не хотел останавливаться и думать — логике в этой спальне места не было, — но заставил себя сопротивляться инстинктам. Хотелось доказать хотя бы себе, что это возможно. Даже в таком положении, с божественно дрожащим Шерлоком под собой, он нуждался в понимании, что всё ещё способен удержать последние нити самоконтроля.

— Как?.. — Джон сжал зубы, поясницу ломило от сдерживаемого желания толкнуться вперёд к желанной цели. — Как лучше это сделать?

Шерлок закусил губу, пытаясь насадиться на член Джона, а потом замотал головой, так что волосы разметались по подушке, и прохрипел:

— Наплевать. Мне наплевать. Просто… Пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста!

Джон со стоном наклонился, упёрся лбом в живот Шерлока, где мышцы подрагивали под блестящей от пота кожей. Шерлок пылал как печка, и Джон прикусил губу, пытаясь думать.

— На живот, — наконец смог выдавить он, слабо толкнув бедро Шерлока. — Ложись на живот.

Шерлок сделал лучше — перевернулся, встал на широко расставленные колени и упёрся предплечьями в кровать, опустив на них голову. Это была классическая позиция полного подчинения, полной открытости, член Джона жадно дёрнулся, и всё стало только хуже, когда Шерлок потянулся назад, обвёл длинными пальцами дрожащие мышцы, скользнул внутрь, бесстыжий в своей сексуальности.

Рука Джона дрожала словно лист на ветру, когда он протянул её и накрыл ладонью ягодицу Шерлока. Он едва обратил внимание на контраст собственной кожи с бледной плотью Шерлока — был слишком заворожен наблюдением за движениями пальцев, которые постепенно сбились с ритма. Шерлок издавал напряжённые неудовлетворённые стоны — этого было недостаточно. Ему хотелось большего, и Джон должен был это обеспечить.

Насколько возможно мягко, Джон схватил Шерлока за запястье, отвёл его руку в сторону, а потом заменил его пальцы своими, погрузив их как можно глубже. Пришлось закусить губу от ощущения тесного гладкого жара. Джон хотел проверить, сможет ли Шерлок его принять, потому что знал уж слишком хорошо, что даже если партнёр уже влажный, это вовсе не означало отмену необходимости его подготовить. Но он никогда не был с омегой, никогда такого не испытывал.

Шерлок содрогался на его пальцах, бёдра сияли влагой, и Джон подавил желание собрать её языком. Пообещал себе, что сделает это позже. Позже он потеряется во всём, что хотел предложить ему Шерлок, но прямо сейчас секс сводился до самого обычного определения. Шерлок не нуждался в прелюдиях, не хотел дразнящих ласк. Он тяжело дышал и извивался, насаживаясь на пальцы и беспорядочно выстанывая мольбы вперемешку с похвалами и именем Джона.

— Сейчас! Боже, Джон, давай. Пожалуйста!

Шерлок протянул руку себе за спину, явно собираясь направить Джона, если тот не подчинится, но Джон опередил его, толкнулся головкой члена во влажный вход. Бёдра Джона дрожали, рука с силой сжала ствол, чтобы удержаться. Он уже дышал так, словно пробежал марафон, пока пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы убедиться один последний раз.

— Да?

Почувствовав, как Шерлок замер, Джон на одно ужасное мгновение подумал, что вот и всё: Шерлок пришёл в чувства и отзывает согласие. Джон бы подчинился, обязательно, даже если бы его самого это убило, но от этой мысли в горле забурлил звук, слишком похожий на всхлип.

— Да.

Джон даже не успел среагировать и вскрикнул, когда Шерлок подался назад, насаживаясь на него. Джон словно оглох и ослеп, не чувствовал ничего, кроме обхватывающего его Шерлока, кроме с готовностью принявших его сильных мышц. Бёдра дёрнулись вперёд, загоняя член глубже, и Шерлок откинул голову, издав невнятный громкий крик.

Джон хотел спросить, всё ли в порядке, узнать, готов ли Шерлок к большему, но не смог. Мозг отключился, перешёл на низменную конфигурацию. Он думал, что гон превратит его в идиота, в безмозглое животное, только и старающееся удовлетворить базовые потребности. Джон даже не представлял, что всё будет именно так, что вся система перестроится на считывание запаха и примитивного языка тела Шерлока, получая понимание через биологические подсказки: дрожь бёдер, изгиб спины, наклон головы. Всё неприкрыто требовало продолжения.

Джон застонал и начал двигаться, чуть подался назад, чтобы снова толкнуться вперёд, вжимая узел в податливое отверстие. Мелькнула смутная мысль, не были ли его действия неправильными. Может быть, узел должен был набухнуть внутри Шерлока, потому что сейчас всё выглядело так, словно он ни за что не смог бы войти. Однако уделить этому вопросу хоть сколько-то мыслей было невозможно, потому что Шерлок поймал ритм и двигался в полной гармонии с Джоном.

Шерлок, может, и был снизу, но Джон не тешил себя иллюзиями насчёт того, кто из них вёл. Его руки были на бёдрах Шерлока, но на самом деле он лишь подстраивался. Шерлок знал, как двигаться, чтобы получить желаемое, насаживался сначала неглубоко, дразняще, а потом принял его в себя глубже, подталкивая Джона податься вперёд.

— Чёрт!

Проклятье сорвалось сквозь стиснутые зубы, голова пошла кругом. Внизу живота зарождался восторг, опаляющий жаром спину и бёдра. Джон бы долго не продержался, если бы всё так шло дальше, и он вцепился в талию Шерлока, сам не зная, что ему нужно. Было примерное представление, что, будь он в здравом уме, сгорел бы со стыда. Всё только началось, а уже почти закончилось, контроль Джона разлетелся на куски, словно он снова стал не способным сдерживаться подростком.

Шерлок вдруг дёрнулся, мышцы на плечах потянулись, когда он сменил позицию, больше не упираясь головой в руки. Шерлок приподнялся, демонстрируя очевидную силу, а потом подался назад, поставив колени и бёдра по обе стороны от ног Джона, прижавшись спиной к его груди. В таком положении Джон мог с лёгкостью скользить ладонями по телу Шерлока, дразнить розовые соски и тянуться вниз к стоявшему колом члену.

Долго в такой позиции они бы не продержались, но Джон был согласен принять ломоту в ногах и любые другие последствия, пока это позволяло вот так наслаждаться Шерлоком, восхитительно откинувшим голову, выдыхавшим глубоким голосом благословенные стоны.

Джон жадно прикусил кожу возле выступающей лопатки и со стоном начал двигаться, вбиваясь в опускавшегося на него Шерлока. Рот наполнился слюной, и Джон сомкнул кулак на члене Шерлока, принялся дрочить в рваном ритме, вызвав удивлённо-восторженный вскрик, словно тот даже не ожидал, что Джон озаботится прикоснуться к нему.

Шерлок дрожал с головы до пят, мышцы его живота двигались под рукой, и он начал быстрее опускаться навстречу движениям Джона. Резкий толчок, ослепляющая волна удовольствия, фитиль, к которому поднесли спичку — узел Джона скользнул в Шерлока и остался внутри. Это была точка невозврата, когда испарились последние капли выдержки Джона.

Его левый кулак дрожал на члене Шерлока, проводя и сжимая, а правая рука взметнулась к вытянувшейся бледной шее. Джон чувствовал под ладонью движение воздуха и биение пульса, но Шерлок не сопротивлялся, несмотря на очевидную угрозу. Наоборот, он подчинился мягким понуканиям Джона, подался назад, изгибаясь подобно луку перед тем, как лучник отправит стрелу в полёт.

Джон приподнялся, не осознавая ничего, кроме требовательного жара вокруг узла и клубящегося в венах, сметающего все запреты желания. Шерлок вздрогнул в предвкушении, когда Джон широко лизнул кожу на его затылке. Джон чувствовал, как вздымалась грудь Шерлока на каждом рваном вдохе, чувствовал натянутое равновесие тела. Шерлок ждал, не решаясь двигаться из опасения, что Джон передумает.

Дрожащий голос в голове Джона сказал, что любящие люди себя так не ведут, но Джон не обратил на него внимания, открыл рот, проводя губами по скользкой от слюны коже, а потом погрузил зубы в нежную плоть.

Шерлок напряжённо замер, кровь проступила под зубами Джона, заливая язык привкусом железа и тем самым терпким ароматом желания. Правая рука всё ещё крепко держала шею Шерлока — осторожное, мягкое давление, не дающее отстраниться, и у Джона ушло невероятно много времени на осознание, что в этом не было необходимости. Шерлок никуда не собирался. Его дыхание вырывалось неглубокими вскриками экстаза, а бёдра едва ощутимо опускались, чтобы узел вошёл глубже, а член Шерлока толкался в кулак Джона. И вдруг Шерлок снова замер.

Густая горячая жидкость выплеснулась на руку Джона. Ему хотелось бы это видеть, но он не мог, потому что Шерлок так плотно обхватил его, мышцы внутри сжимали узел волнами давления, не оставляя Джону ничего, кроме изощрённого удовольствия.

Он кончил быстро и бурно, оргазм вспыхнул яркой вспышкой. Челюсть расслабилась, отпуская Шерлока, и Джон откинул голову, сдаваясь во власть наслаждения. Бёдра дёрнулись, загоняя член глубже, ему до смерти хотелось оказаться ещё ближе. Член пульсировал и содрогался, яйца поджались до боли, а узел напрягся до невозможности, уводя бесконечную волну наслаждения на новые высоты, пока оргазм не вымотал его до предела. Навалилась такая усталость, что едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми.

Он уткнулся лицом между лопаток Шерлока, из-за пота волосы липли ко лбу, а грудь тяжело поднималась на каждом жадно ухваченном вдохе. В теле искрами отдавались последние волны оргазма, и Джон отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на мужчине в своих руках, а не на удовлетворённом гуле собственного тела.

Шерлок податливой тяжестью обмяк на нём. Джон чувствовал быстрое биение его сердца и облизнул губы, собравшись было заговорить, но потом привкус крови разрушил его благостную безмятежность.

Джон поднял голову и уставился на глубокий красный укус на затылке Шерлока. Синяк начал формироваться по краям свидетельства жестокости Джона, и он тяжело сглотнул, всё ещё ощущая железный привкус жидкости на языке. Это была его метка на шее Шерлока. Свидетельство обладания. Но рука об руку с этим пониманием шло чувство вины.

Джон собрался отстраниться и ахнул от понимания, что узел накрепко застрял, отчего по телу прошлась ещё одна дикая вспышка возбуждения.

— Прекрати, — нечётко произнёс Шерлок каким-то пьяным голосом, а потом неуклюже и слабо потянулся назад, чтобы успокаивающе погладить Джона по бедру. — Тебе пока нельзя двигаться.

— Ты кровью истекаешь, — просипел Джон, подняв дрожащую руку, чтобы стереть багровые потёки, пока они не добрались дальше на спину. Пусть даже это было необходимо, но Джон не должен был кусать так глубоко. Он себя не контролировал, даже не пытался сдержаться, а в итоге Шерлок пострадал. — Я не должен был… Я… — Он запнулся на полуслове, склонив голову и уткнувшись носом в спину Шерлока. — Мне жаль.

— А мне нет.

Хриплый ответ Шерлока звучало устало, но счастливо. В нём было больше, чем простое облегчение, Шерлок казался почти застенчивым, смущённым и робким, что Джон не мог не счесть очаровательным. Ему очень хотелось увидеть лицо Шерлока и попытаться понять, что тот чувствовал, но сдвинуться с места не представлялось возможным. Бёдра горели, а тело начало возмущённо протестовать.

Он бы потерпел, если бы Шерлок не начал дрожать — и это была не послеоргазменная дрожь, а подступающий озноб. Ему просто не могло быть удобно с широко расставленными ногами на коленях у Джона, и тот, покрепче обхватив его за талию, собрал последние остатки истощённых сил, чтобы перевернуть их обоих и лечь на кровать.

Это было осторожное, тщательно выверенное движение, но узел внутри Шерлока не раз сдвигался, вырывая у обоих вздохи от неожиданного чувственного удовольствия. Наконец они улеглись, Джон прижался к спине Шерлока и накинул на них обоих одеяло, укутывая теплом.

— Мне не больно, и кровить будет недолго, — пробормотал Шерлок, схватив руку Джона и закинув её себе на грудь, а потом плотно подался назад. — Повязка не требуется, а от антисептика только раздражение пойдёт. Если тебя это так беспокоит, можешь зализать. В слюне альфы во время гона содержится коагулянт.

Джон поджал губы. Ему использовать стерильную повязку и антисептик, а не сомнительные преимущества собственной слюны. Но уйти и что-то принести было невозможно, он совершенно по-глупому не продумал, что будет делать во время и после укуса. Не рассчитал, что оба окажутся размякшими до невозможности, а на шее Шерлока будет требующая обработки рана.

Он ткнулся носом в спину Шерлока, вдыхая запах их смешавшегося пота: чётко ощущающий запах его самого повсюду на коже Шерлока. Но это было не что-то поверхностное. Укус связал их в таком смысле, который останется надолго после того, как спадёт узел, и Джон задумался, всегда ли Шерлок будет пахнуть так, как сейчас — по большей части самим собой, но ещё немного Джоном.

Эта мысль приносила удовлетворение, причины которому Джон выискивать не осмеливался — они были слишком животными и жадными, — и он кашлянул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей сути врача, а не купающемся в собственническом удовольствии человека.

— Сколько уходит времени на то, чтобы узел уменьшился? — прохрипел Джон, глядя вниз.

Конечно, в таком положении ничего особо разглядеть не получилось бы, уж слишком глубоко он был, слишком плотно прижимался, но узел всё равно чувствовался. В этот момент казалось, будто они двое — неделимое целое, — и хотя Джон имел некоторое представление обо всём этом, у Шерлока был практический опыт.

Голос Шерлока звучал утомлённо, тяжело и лениво.

— По-разному. Обычно от пятнадцати минут до получаса. Ты не должен… В смысле, можешь вынуть, если хочешь. Тебе это не навредит.

Было в его словах нечто такое, намеренное выделение слова «тебе», из-за чего Джон напрягся. Может, ему самому это и не навредило бы — хотя верилось в это с трудом, — но для Шерлока итог явно был бы далеко не безболезненный. Джон уже причинил ему достаточно боли за этот день и совсем не собирался добавлять ещё.

Кроме того, если бы не потребность обработать укус, Джону меньше всего на свете хотелось отстраняться. Его член был всё ещё твёрдым, и это должно было продлиться столько же, сколько продержится набухшим узел. Время от времени Шерлок напрягался вокруг него, вызывая очередную волну интимного блаженного наслаждения. Казалось совершенно правильным лежать вот так с Шерлоком в объятиях, уставшими, связанными воедино.

Тихонько вздохнув, Джон вытянул руку из хватки Шерлока и отвёл тёмные пряди с затылка, чтобы не лезли в рану. То, что он собирался сделать, шло вразрез со всем его образованием. Человеческий рот — место грязное, но Шерлок едва ли ошибался насчёт свёртывающего фактора. Кровотечение уже начало замедляться, и Джон на пробу слизнул тонкую патину багрянца с кожи Шерлока и приподнял бровь, услышав ответный стон — не сексуальный, не совсем, но сопровождённый слабым счастливым мурчанием, от которого сердце сбивалось с ритма.

Шерлок хотел именно этого. Ему было наплевать, что кровь могла заляпать простыни, он не злился на действия Джона — ни на жестокий укус, ни на последующее чувство вины. Для него укус был частью всего этого, но чтобы кто-то вот так ухаживал за ним? Такое обращение было для него в новинку, Шерлок послушно обмяк в объятиях Джона, пока тот проводил пальцами по его волосам, поглаживал бок, прижимаясь поцелуями к плечам и спине.

Яростное желание защитить сжимало грудь, так что дыхание вырывалось с хрипом. Шерлок очень редко подпускал к себе людей, всего был стоически независимым, даже когда ему предлагали помощь. И вот теперь он лежал мягкий и беззащитный. Было больно думать, каково ему было раньше, когда в такие моменты биологической уязвимости он нуждался в заботе, а рядом был лишь Александр, который наверняка об этом даже не думал.

В ожидании, пока спадёт узел, Джон так и лежал, непрестанно прикасаясь к Шерлоку, каждой лаской стараясь скорее успокоить, чем возбудить. Как только смог выскользнуть, он отстранился и прикусил губу, почувствовав, как разочарованно напряглись плечи Шерлока.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Джон. — Подожди минутку.

Прошлёпав до уборной, он взял полотенце и смочил его тёплой водой. Припасы из-под кровати никуда не делись, но казались недостаточными. В обычной ситуации Джон бы просто оттёр всё салфетками, но узел его обездвижил, не давая действовать быстро, и жидкости начали подсыхать. Поэтому он проскользнул обратно в спальню и улыбнулся, увидев направленный на него взгляд Шерлока, мирно устроившегося на постели — великий разум в кои-то веки был спокоен.

Джон аккуратно до чистоты протирал кожу Шерлока, проводил полотенцем по животу и между бёдрами, замечая каждый синяк и высматривая другие признаки травм.

— Всё хорошо? Нигде не болит?

Шерлок пробормотал слабое «нет», его ресницы дрогнули. Вид у него был утомлённый, и Джон прикусил губу, а после пристального осмотра решил оставить всё как есть. Кровотечение прекратилось, да и Шерлок казался абсолютно довольным, скорее уставшим, чем страдающим от боли.

У них было мало времени до наката следующей волны, в лучшем случае пара часов, и Джон опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, а потом отвёл волосы со лба Шерлока.

— Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Поесть? Попить?

— Тебя.

Шерлок протянул руку, обхватил пальцами запястье Джона и слабо потянул. Возможно, он был слишком вымотан, чтобы вложить в это движение силу, а может, даже в таком состоянии пытался показать, что это скорее приглашение, чем требование. Так или иначе, Джон, уронив полотенце, подчинился и скользнул в объятия Шерлока.

— Спасибо.

Благодарность Шерлока прозвучала на грани шёпота, их ноги переплелись, и он обхватил Джона всем телом, словно одна мысль о том, чтобы отпустить, казалась ему невыносимой. Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, и Джон с нажимом поцеловал его в висок, пытаясь проглотить вставший в горле ком эмоций.

Джон хотел возразить, что благодарить тут должен был он. Шерлок дал ему всё, чего он желал, начиная со смысла жизни в тот день, когда Джон прихромал на Бейкер-стрит, и до вот этого: своего тела, своей привязанности и только что образованной связи.

И всё же Джон понимал, что эти слова остались бы без внимания, были бы списаны на влияние момента, а не искренних эмоций. Поэтому он просто отложил чувства в сторону, притянул Шерлока к себе и озвучил единственный возможный ответ.

— Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
